Toast to Tomorrow
by charis-chan
Summary: She's made a deal to change history and save the one she loves the most. Now, she is back in a body five years younger than she should be, abused, orphaned and with a sentence to carry out, but with just one goal: kill Voldemort, and hopefully, see those she loves living a happily-ever-after. Travel-Time story. OOC and AU starting on GoF. SUPER ANGST FILLED.
1. The Orphan

_**This chapter was edited on October 10, 2014 after being betaed by the amazing Lyanah, who is helping me with my English. Thank you, Lyanah!**_

**A/N: This story surged after endless hours of reading Time Travel stories. **

**I love Luna and Hermione... put them together and I'm all mushy. I mostly read HP/HG as that's a couple that had many good stories and I do like Harry, but, though I also love Lunar Harmony,I feel that there are very few Luna/Hermione stories out there, so I'm trying to contribute to that fandom as much as I can.**

**Bear in mind this is pretty much AU and as last time I checked Luna and Hermione were both girls, this story contains FEMSLASH. You've been warned.**

**SUMMARY: She's made a deal to change history and save the one she loves the most. Now, she is back in a body five years younger than she should be, abused, orphaned and with a sentence to carry out, but with just one goal: kill Voldemort… and hopefully, see those she loves living a happily-ever-after. Travel-Time story. AU starting on GoF on both time lines. Luna/Hermione and several other pairings. **

**I owe nothing except my crazy muse... and that's really just because she's nice to let me think ****_I'm_**** the one in charge.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Orphan**

(Summer of 1991)

_"Hey, mum, how can we know a kid is magical?"_

_"Is obvious, silly, their parents are magical."_

_"Shut up, Sony, nobody asked you. Besides, Mum's parents were Muggle and she's magical!"_

_"Boys, boys, calm down. Why do you ask honey?"_

_"Well… there's this girl I see in the library every time I go there. She's really small and she was trying to reach a book from the highest shelf. It looked like an accident, but the book fell on her hand and she'd been trying to reach it for a while now. It reminded me that time Sony summoned his griffin from above the piano when he was little."_

_"And why didn't you help her get it down? You usually are very helpful around the little ones."_

_"I'm not little!"_

_"Yes, Sony, you are! I didn't help her, Mum, 'cause when I got to her she simply stared at me and stared until I left her alone, she didn't say anything, she simply stared… I think she was scared of me. I hung around in case she hurt herself… she was kinda trying to climb the bookcase."_

_"Oh. Well, honey, knowing for sure if it was magic is really complicated. Magical boys and girls usually do magic, accidental magic, but for us to know for sure we'd need to live with this girl and see if she does other magical things, like changing her toys' colors, or even vanishing her vegetables."_

_"Muuuum! Harry's laughing at me again!"_

_"Well, Sony baby, if you didn't vanish your broccoli he wouldn't be laughing, would he? Either way, Harry, if you have a name I can ask Professor McGonagall to see if she's in the school's waiting list."_

_"I don't know her name, Mum. The kids at the library call her Frizzy Beaver 'cause she has really bushy hair and large front teeth, but I refuse to call her that!"_

_"Oh, oh, oh! I know who she is! Anton's brother goes to school with her! He calls her that but her name's Granger."_

_"No, Sony, Nick's in second grade, she looked younger than that."_

_"I'm telling the truth, Harry, she's six and Nick's always laughing at her 'cause she's really slow and the rest of his friends like to mock her a lot."_

_"That's not nice, son. So this Granger girl is in second grade? What's her first name?"_

_"Yes, Mum, she is. She's got a weird name, I can't really remember, sorry."_

_"Well, in any case I'll see McGonagall at the start of the term and ask her if there's any Granger girl waiting to be invited to Hogwarts."_

XxXxX

Lily Potter stared at the address and name she had been given. Then she looked again at the building in front of her. Then she stared again at the piece of parchment and the emerald letters that had caused her so much shock in such few minutes.

_Hermione Jane Granger_  
_Room 27, Wool's Orphanage  
London._

That was a mistake, she was sure of that. She could still remember that conversation they had a couple of days after Harry had gotten his invitation letter. Both her boys were excited when the regal barn owl had floated into the kitchen and had twirled around twice before landing in front her excited first-born. She remember how Harry had asked her about magical children and how to identify them and then how Sony, her sweet baby boy, had given them the girl's name.

There had been something in the way Harry had asked and described that little thing that had compelled Lily to search for her once term started that year. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had helped her skim the records the Acceptance Quill had made from that year onwards, it had been clear there was no Granger in Harry's year, and they were both shocked and bemused to find that the girl was set to start Hogwarts not too long after Sony. Being born on August 31 at precisely 23:59 was a feat neither of the witches had ever seen before. Miss Granger had managed to enter the 1994 generation by a margin of just mere seconds.

The school records had also showed her where the girl lived and what status was her blood. The address was a necessity to inform the kid of the invitation to the School, while the blood status was the factor that decided if a Staff Member needed to contact the child personally. The redhead remembered all that information regarding Miss Granger. That was why this was so wrong.

She remembered the girl living in Devon, near the town the Potters had settled in with the Longbottoms, Diggorys, Bones, Abbots and Weasleys. That was the reason why her boy had seen her around the town library almost daily and the fact that she was Muggle had made her smile back then, knowing she would have the opportunity to introduce her to the magical world. Neither of her boys had gone to school with her, though, so she could not approach her before her time without a good enough excuse, and, as she worked in Scotland most of the week for nine months a year, she had not much time to look for her.

What had happened in just a handful of years to have the girl in an Orphanage?

Looking again at the tall, grey building she could not help but wonder what kind of life a ten years old girl could have. The place looked clean, and sure enough she could recognize that the children in there were well kept as she was currently watching them play around just behind the iron gates.

"Are you here to be a mommy?" A little voice asked her and made her slightly jump. Looking down she saw a young blonde girl behind the bars staring at her with big, green eyes. She looked not older than five and was a tiny little thing.

Crouching down to be at her level, Lily Potter smiled. "I'm sorry, darling, no. I'm actually looking for someone." She tried not to wince when the little girl's mood dampened. "Do you know any Hermione?"

The girl shook her head, no, she did not know. "That's a weird name."

The redheaded smiled at the innocence of this cutie. "Do you know how I can talk with the manager?"

"Ring the bell." The little blonde pointed at a square just beneath the Orphanage's plaque at the side of the gates. "All of them do it."

"All of them?"

"The mommies and the daddies." The girl shrugged before skipping away to resume her game of hide and seek.

Lily Potter shook her head amused. Ah, to be young again. Raising from her place near the ground she did as the girl suggested. After a couple of seconds a crackling voice was heard from the bell's speaker. "Wool's Orphanage, how may we help you?"

The witch could not help but smirk. If any other would have come they would have no idea how to deal with the situation. The only reason she was given this job was her Muggle heritage and she was so proud of it in moments like this. "Good morning, ma'am. I'm Professor Potter and I'm looking for a young girl." She said over the buzz the speaker was making.

"Oh, good morning, Professor. Is this your first time adopting?"

Lily winced. That was not what she meant. "I'm sorry, no. I'm looking for a girl I was told is currently living here." She waited a second. "Is there a way I could talk with the manager?"

"Wait a moment please." She was ordered as the speaker's buzz stopped altogether.

The redhead took that moment to look over her appearance again. Being Muggle-born she had better sense of fashion than the other magical people yet she had to admit that no matter how in touch she was with her 'common' side, the years living in the magical world and coexisting with flamboyant characters such as Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and her own husband, had altered her way of dressing and mannerisms. She just hoped that her rather dull grey pencil skirt and white blouse was not too inappropriate to visit an orphanage. It was fine to impress the families of the other Muggle-born she had already visited today, but maybe it was just a tad too 'social-service-like' for this place.

She did not have to wait long. After a couple of minutes she saw how a short, plump woman came at a quick pace to meet her at the gate. She was maybe in her fifties, with her salt-pepper hair pulled back in a tight bun. She noticed relieved that the woman was wearing something very similar to her outfit.

"Good day." Said the lady in a warm inviting voice. "I'm Matron Rice, you just talked with one of our nurses."

Lily accepted the offered hand and shook it happily. She could not help but think what an offence that would be in the magical world. Physical contact between two strangers was frown upon and only friends or close acquaintances could dare to shake hands. It was hilarious. "Nice to meet you, Matron. I'm looking for a girl I was sent to talk to. My school is highly interested in her."

The older woman nodded at once and led her into the imposing building. She noticed with relief that the place was clean and well-kept, even if it was a little too on the depressing side with its walls a light grey and floors and ceilings white. The décor surely fitted an asylum more than an orphanage, but who was she to complain?

She was showed to a small poorly decorated room whose only residents were a desk with a high chair on one side and two smaller ones on the other. The wall colors were a little more 'festive' with a washed out light blue over the ever present grey. "So Professor Potter, pray tell me what kind of school searches for girls in orphanages?"

Lily smiled slightly. Yes, she would doubt her credibility if she were the manager of an orphanage too. "First I need to know if the girl is indeed here. My… boss is adamant that the school stays as hidden as possible and I have orders not to talk about it to anyone other than the girl's guardians."

The short woman frowned. "I don't like that."

The redhead shook her head. "Neither do I, but I'm sworn to secrecy. The only thing I can tell you is that we deal with… special kids."

"And if the girl is here you will tell me everything then?"

"That's right."

"Fine. Who's the girl?" The woman said as she turned to a small cabinet behind the desk Lily had not seen when entering.

"Granger, Hermione Jane. Age ten, please."

The woman stopped short, not even looking for a file. "You must be wrong, Professor, there's no reason for a school to want her." She glared at Lily. "What kind of joke is this?"

Lily frowned, this was so not what she was expecting. "I'm sorry, ma'am, my school is never wrong. I cannot tell you right now exactly why she is important, I need to meet her first, but I assure you this is no joke."

Marissa Rice shook her head, a little less than furious. "That girl arrived here a year ago and is in no state to attend any kind of special school. By God, she's not even fit to live here; she'll be healthier in an asylum."

The witch's eyes widened, there was no reason why a little girl like that should be send to an asylum, no kid was fit to live there. But she was also not supposed to live in an Orphanage. "What about her parents?"

The woman reddened. "Beg your pardon?"

"What about her parents?" She repeated. "My information says she's got both parents alive. Please don't ask how we know that, but I'm sure something bad should have happened to them to have her here…"

Marissa Rice breathed deeply; this woman had no reason to know about that girl's case, so she was not really at fault at how stupid she was being. "Miss Granger was brought here a year ago." She closed her eyes before opening them again, the friendly twinkle on her eyes long ago forgotten to be replaced with hatred. She took a moment to search for a file on the cabinets behind her desk before returning to Lily. With a look that could easily freeze hell over, she started reading. "She was found in her home in Devon badly injured and spent the better part of a month in a coma. She was found with several bones broken, a punctured lung, and a cracked skull." The woman sighed again, this time the sorrow in her eyes were unmistakable. "She was also found to have va-vaginal and a-anal tearing… requiring stiches and with clear scarring that the doctor said indicated continued trauma…"

Lily was shocked into silence. She was no blind to the horrors of the world, having participated in a civil war not too long ago had seen to that, but to know there was a monster out there, hurting little children like that…

"… The girl won't speak, but the father confessed to the crimes, as did the mother. That both were drugged and filled to the gills in alcohol just incriminated more." The manager continued. "We have no idea how she managed to inform the police, but she reported her parents and paid the price for it… had the emergency services had gotten there just half hour later neither of us would know of her. They both got life sentences after almost killing her, and that's not counting the years they have to serve for the abuse the girl suffered before that. She has no physical damage for her voice, but she refuse to try and communicate with us. Sometimes we hear her scream in the nights, sometimes we hear her cry, but she won't talk to anybody, not even the counselors." The woman turned pleading eyes to the redhead. "If this is the child you are looking for, please leave her alone." She was not blind, this woman in front of her was shocked at this news, and the revulsion her face was portraying made it clear she had no idea about the girl in room 27.

"I- I didn't know, ma'am." Lily whispered brokenly. That girl, witch or not, did not deserve the cards life had dealt her. "But maybe if I can speak with her we can try and see if she's interested? I promise we can help."

Marissa Rice blinked back tears. In all her years working with abandoned and abused children this case had been the most impacting and hardest she ever came across. Normal protocol would forbid her to get this strange woman, who had not shown any form of identification, to be near a kid… but desperate times called for desperate measures. If this woman could be able to help the little girl that had all their hearts bleeding, it would be a relief for all the doctors and social workers involved. Maybe she would finally open up. "How do you plan to do that?"

The redhead had her ways; she was a witch after all. "If I can speak to her for five minutes, alone, I can determinate how well she is. I-"

"I can't let you do that." The older woman sighed. "I can't let you be alone with any kid in my charge, specially this one that had suffered so much. I'm sorry."

Lily Potter nodded. That she understood perfectly well. This may or may not be a good idea, she was not cleared to talk about magic if she was not sure the girl staying in room 27 would want to do anything with magic… but then again, she was a witch, she could tell the woman everything and then, if the girl was not interested, she could easily Obliviate the woman.

So, tapping into her 'Muggle-inducing' training, she started explaining who she worked for and why she was looking for Miss Granger.

XxXxX

Sometimes she could not believe what she had done.

Sometimes it felt like a dream, like a damned nightmare that had come to her dreamscape to never leave. Sometimes she asked herself if she had made the right choice, if she had changed the line enough, or more than she was supposed to. Sometimes her mind wandered to those she willingly left behind, she wondered what had come of their lives and their new futures, and the things her mind came up with made her smiles for days. Other times, though, she prayed to whoever was listening for her to be finally dead, to finally let go and succumb to the darkness, to let her drift in the bliss of not breathing, of not being… it had taken her a long time to be able to escape her parents and the nightmares that were a side effect of what she had done more often than not made her beg for respite. But, then again, she knew she had only worse things expecting her on the other side. Her next great adventure was to be filled with pain and sorrow for the eternity, and she signed up for that. Willingly.

Knowing one changed history must felt amazing. Knowing it was one's choices that had made it all better, that had stopped a war; that a choice had countless of deaths prevented and multitude of lives altered… all for the better, or at least, most of them for the better, should feel empowering. She felt no such thing.

She never planned of being here, in this position, in this awful place and in this very room. That was just life mocking her in the cruelest way. Sure, she had managed to keep her magic, memories, knowledge and power, but she had lost everything else… everything changed, and just for a choice, for a bargain. Still, she regretted nothing.

She inhaled deeply, faintly wincing at the pain it caused her on the chest. Her ribs were recovering finely after her last bout of uncontrolled magic, and they barely hurt now. It was not accidental magic, no, she had too much control for that, but it was uncontrolled as her body was still too weak to really cope with the things she brought back with her. It had been a long time since she last breathed easily, and not only for the cracked bones she had accidentally snapped time and time again. She was safe here, or at least she was safer than where she had been spending the last ten years of her life. Physically she was more or less fine, but mentally, not so much. The memories plagued her.

She eyed the small golden cup that she was holding gently. It had caused her so much trouble lately, its power and compulsion charms making her own magic less stable, but after months of trying to get it finally she had it. Now she had to find the rest of them, destroy them, destroy the man that created them and be done with it. That was why she had done what she did, even when it was all messed up.

Coming back was something strange for and on itself. Not only had she 'consciously' came back to a reality in where everything was so totally different from what she knew, but she had to came back when shit really hit the fan. Added to that, she had to deal with 28 years of memories from another life _and_ 6 from a current one… with domestic and sexual abuse just to spice things up.

She had always known she was adopted, or rather, _Maya,_ had known she was an orphan since she could pronounce the word. Her adopted parents had wanted her to have something to remember her real parents by, so they had never got around legally changing her last name, and modified her middle name; she had been called Hermione Jean Granger in honor for her adopted mother… not that different from her birth Hermione Jane.

Her parents, the _Grangers_, had been killed a couple of months before she turned two. An explosion had caused their death, along the death of ten other ten Muggles, in East London. She had been a lucky baby that night, a severe case of chicken pox had attacked her and sent her to the Hospital, forcing her parents to leave the girl overnight and thus saving her life… if little Hermione Granger had gone home with them, she would have died in mere seconds.

_'Sometimes a second is all you need to die.'_ She thought grimly. Time was relative, it always had been and it always will be. A second is all that was needed to change everything, just like her choice had changed her _real _parents' deaths.

"Hermione?" A voice she was getting to know called her from behind and she instantly hid the Cup in her oversized sweater. She had been sitting in the window's sill of the small room she had been provided, overlooking the front yard and the kids that were so happily playing tag while contemplating the miseries of her life. The woman all of them called 'Matron', even when she could tell the woman knew nothing of medicine, was talking to her, again, and she wanted nothing to do with her. "There's someone here that knows you, darling."

That was new. There was no one who knew who she was. Nobody knew her and for a moment she panicked thinking that they had gone free, that her parents had found her… not that they would be allowed near her so soon, she rationalized. She blinked to the window, neither accepting she had heard the older woman nor refuting it.

"Miss Granger?" A sweet voice called to her and she had to fight with herself to no stiffen. What the hell? That voice was familiar, totally strange, but familiar. "I'm Professor Potter, and I'd like to talk to you, please?"

Hermione turned slowly, trying to keep the shock and incredulity out of her face. She was met with a redheaded woman, a witch with emerald, passionate eyes… '_Harry's eyes.' _She thought, before she was overcome with a more pertinent, and accurate, thought. '_Oh, shite.'_

XxXxX

Lily Potter breathed a sigh of utter sadness as she closed the front door of the Manor, stepping fully into the foyer of the ancient house. The interview with the little girl had gone better than she expected, not only was the girl was indeed magical, magical enough that the girl had showed quite the _incident_ of accidental magic when she had asked the girl if she was who the Professor thought she was.

The girl was tiny, littler than her son Sony, always the smaller of her boys, when _he_ was eight… this, this little thing, was not malnourished, nor she was as weak bodied as she expected, no, but she was short and petite enough to be carried around in Lily's arms as easily as a toddler. The redhead was sure if she dressed her right and combed her hair in a pair of ponytails, then she could pass as a first grader in any Muggle school. Her body was fit, as fit as an almost eleven-years-old could be, and she was sure there was some muscle in her, yet she looked so fragile she was scared the little one would shatter with the wind. Her pale face and dark rings of her eyes gave her a haunting look she felt the need to erase.

She was so cute, so tiny, so huggable… how was it possible for her to be treated in such a horrible way? On top of that, this was the girl her sons Harry and Sony had somewhat known. She doubted she was as slow as Sony had said, but she had not attended school since coming back from the hospital. And she was powerful, really powerful, as the shattered window and toasted mattress would testify after her sudden _accident_. After that, convincing the then dubious Miss Rice that the girl was a witch and that magic existed was not such a great deal.

It was then that her problems truly started.

The woman has been so freaked out that she had started screaming murder into the small girl's room and it had been painfully obvious what that had done to the girl. She had recoiled into herself, in the smallest ball of human flesh she had ever seen and had started trembling with undisguised fear, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her head in between her hands, _almost_ whimpering in terror.

It had taken Lily the better part of an hour to calm the older woman enough for her to Obliviate her. There was really no other choice there, as she was threatening on calling the police on both of them. She then had to plant in the woman's mind the story that she was looking for a daughter to adopt, a girl small and lovely, but old enough to look after her personal hygiene and responsibilities, and then, she had to _convince_ the other woman that she had been presented to Hermione with rather good results and that the girl had been happy with her in the room.

So, practically, she had offered to adopt the little girl that had shocked her world so thoroughly in the last couple of hours. The Matron had loved her for that.

"Lily-Love?" A soft yet powerful voice called to her from upstairs. "You home?"

She closed her eyes briefly. She was really upset about what she had learnt of Hermione and James would instantly pick it up. She had wanted for a couple of hours to herself, to see if she could came up with a plan to tell her husband of 16 years that she had offered to take a kid… a Muggleborn little witch with heavy luggage and a mile-long list of problems. "Yes, love, coming!" She yelled if only to gain a couple more of minutes to herself as she went looking for her other half at turtle pace.

Sure she could tell the Matron she had changed her mind, and then send Minerva herself to deal with the woman and Miss Granger, but then again, she did not want to. She felt a tug towards the little bushy-haired girl and she was not so sure she could forgive herself if she ended up abandoning the girl to her fate like that. Here she had a chance to give the girl a better stand in life… could she really do it?

"Hey, love, why the long face?" Was the first thing out of James' Potter pretty mouth, just as Lily had predicted, already knowing something had upset her. "Something happened with the Muggleborns?"

In order to give the Muggleborn kids more time to adjust to their new status the school had opted to visit them all around Easter Hols instead of summer break, and, just being the second year that had been in operation, they could tell this new plan was working. Not only did they give them more time to prepare, but they also gave them time to study their customs and traditions as to not appear too different in their new life. It had been a good week, Hermione being the last one of her rounds, and James knew that she was done with the visits after today, so seeing his wife so crestfallen had put the Head Auror in panic mode instantly.

"Love," Lily started hesitantly. There were no words to explain him exactly everything… so maybe she simply needed to tell him. "How would you like a daughter?"

* * *

**A/N: So here is my next story. Sorry for those who follow me and were waiting for me to post the 'Reunited' or 'Unlovable' promised sequel... the Harry Potter world would not leave me in peace. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I won't be posting the next chapter until I'm finished posting 'Stay Forever True', my other HP story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

_**This chapter was edited on October 10, 2014 after being betaed by the amazing Lyanah, who is helping me with my English. Thank you, Lyanah!**_


	2. The Star

_**This chapter was edited on October 14, 2014 after being beta-ed by the fabulous Lyanah. Thanks Lyanah! On Dec 24/2014 a slight correction was made, too, regarding some events that are mentioned here.  
**_

**Hello, people! 'Stay Forever True' is officially over, though there's an epilogue to be posted sometime in the next week. Now, having finishing posting that story, I'm going to start posting this one next.**

**Due the length of the chapters and my writing speed, 'Toast to Tomorrow' is going to be posted weekly. So far this baby is as long as 'Stay Forever True' and I'm so proud to tell you this one is massive.**

**Remember, this is an Alternative Universe all along, I'll try to give you all the background pertinent so that you know what is happening, but, as my writing style loves making people (me) suffer, I'll explain tidbits of information as they are needed. Someone once told me it was like finding little Easter Eggs in my plot, and I totally agree with them.**

**So far I'm working with some Crossovers, though I'm certain you don't need to know who my guest characters are for this story to be understood, whatever background they bring from their universes is going to be explained within the story, as, well, Hermione and Co. don't know them either.**

**On the other hand, if you do know them, well, you kinda guess where I'm going with them… though even some of those characters are a little OOC, just as many of the HP characters are.**

**Now, this chapter is mainly background work. I tried to make it make sense, if not, I'll be delighted to tell you that you'll need to read on to find out what happened to our lovely witches :D**

**One reviewer asked last chapter what year they were in now, that'll be stated later in the story, but for now, so you can have a framework:**

**Harry was born on 1980, starting school in 1991 and Hermione was born on 1983, so she is to start school in 1994, year in which Lily Potter met her. REMEMBER this one is an AU. This will be explained in the story as the characters are also discovering the world they are in. :D**

**Also, REMEMBER, this one is completely Hermione/Luna startgame and endgame. So if this is not your cup of tea, thanks for reading so far, but it's best if you go back.**

**I own nothing other than my starving need for reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Star**

She sighed as she looked at the back of her hand and the tattoo that adorned it. The skies were crying and she felt miserable. It was days like this one that made all the memories come back. The rain had something that always made her feel dirty, cold and alone.

Maybe it was because it was usually rainy when things happened.

It had been a rainy day that when she received her letter from Professor McGonagall. It had been a rainy night when the Trio went after the Stone. It had been a rainy afternoon when she had been unpetrified. It had been raining when Harry and Ron decided not to talk to her over a stupid broom, as it was also a little rainy when they had rescued Sirius.

It had also rained the day Harry was chosen as a Champion, as had been the day Voldemort came back. The day she found out her parents, her adoptive parents, had been murdered her tears got lost in the raindrops. The day the Order fell, the day they had to escape and stay in the run, the days _they_ died, the day she begged to come back… all rainy days.

The only rainy day she remembered somewhat fondly, though, was when she started the Fight. She had been fourteen, stupid and in love. She had been desperate, willing to do anything to help the man she saw as her only real family and she would give anything if not to save him, at least save her lover and herself. She had stumbled across an ancient spell when she was trying to find something to help Harry with the Second task, a spell she immediately recognized as something she could use to help in the war effort.

It was no wonder when _she_ offered to be the first to be branded. With some alterations and a little modification the tattoo that was casted that day remembered them of a Star of Bethlehem*, small and proud, with a thin ribbon beneath it. It was inked in a transparent hue that was only visible for those marked or in the right light, provided from a variation of the Lumos spell that accompanied the brand charm.

After _her_ followed, amazingly enough, Fleur and the twins. The three of them good friends of Hermione and willing to do anything to help defeat Voldemort and save their own hides. Harry and Ron were offered the tattoo, but they both declined, claiming that it was something too similar to the Dark Mark… and in a way it was. Hermione was sure it was the same spell Voldemort used to brand his cronies; she had just altered it to fit her new group of fighters, to help recognize allies and to help communicate between them. The other two parts of the Trio had antagonized her about it, it was just too good she never mention they were not the first she had approached with the offer, as they started seeing her with different eyes and asking if she was turning evil. The stupid tattoo worked fine to her, so what it if was dark magic?

They decided to simply refer to them as the Fight, because, although their symbol was a flower of hope, they really did not bow to any faction and were looking to save themselves, not the Magical world, just themselves and their loved ones. That was how the years passed and she started gathering people into the Fight, people she could trust with her secrets and her life, as well as Harry's. Some of the members were from the Order of the Phoenix, some from Voldemort's ranks, and others were people and creatures simply willing to fight. They all were sworn to secrecy and to her, giving their life to serve her and the cause. They could not talk about themselves with others, but the visible mark they all carried at the back of their hands helped them know who to trust. All of them trusting her and her decisions. All of them willing to die for her, as they were sure she would die for them. All of them gathered without the rest of the Trio knowing.

And then, another rainy night happened and everything started changing, yet again.

The Order was no more after his death under the cloud-hidden stars; once Dumbledore succumbed to Bellatrix's curse the hope was mostly lost. The once prideful Order of the Phoenix was shattered beyond repair and almost all of them surrendered to the new ruler. Just a handful of them still wanted to fight. Harry, Ron, Neville, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Snape, the twins… and Luna. Her dear Luna.

Those were the ones from the original Order that stayed strong and fought, each one of them with their own missions and fights. They did not last long.

First it was Ron, poisoned by some sweets someone had sent to Harry when the Trio was on the run, followed by Tonks and Ginny, both killed in an ambush to Diagon Alley on Christmas Break. Then Fred and George were murdered by an enraged Moony, stricken with what he believed was his soul mate's death on a cold full moon… Remus immediately killed himself with a silver dagger, too ashamed to face them after his crime. McGonagall fought until the end, but even she could do nothing when Voldemort took possession of Hogwarts.

Harry, Luna, Snape and Hermione were, then, the only ones remaining from the Order.

The rest of Britain had then surrendered.

The Boy-Who-Lived had a stupid idea when it was clear everything was lost. He had gotten in his empty head that his death could save them all… that if he died Voldemort would follow him. What a prat. He had gone to him, almost naked and without a wand, ready to face his death, ready to go to his next great adventure and force Tom to follow.

He died.

Voldemort remained.

Snape had left to follow Voldemort and to help them from the inside of the enemy's belly, but he was killed the same night as Neville was murdered as the last statement that blood traitors were no more, a year after the Boy-Who-Lived died. The Potion Master chocked in his sleep with one of his own poisons and the brave Longbottom's body was hung for all to see on Diagon Alley.

And so, Hermione was left with Luna and the Fight, half of them still alive and still trying to fight. And so they did. For the next four years they fought, losing and gaining friends along the way, until the rain came again to change her life. She was twenty-five.

When Luna, her Luna, died in her arms, she gave up. The hope was gone and the tattoo on the back of her hand, the Star of Bethlehem, was just a mockery of her suffering. She then did the first selfish thing she had done over the last decade, she fled. She fled and searched for a way to change everything, to save their life. To save _her._

"Hermione, dear?" The voice of the Matron pulled her from her musings.

She turned to see the older woman standing at the door with the number 27 printed on it. She knew Lily Potter had Obliviated the woman, she knew that spell too well, as it was one she had used so many times ever since she turned seventeen, to save them when they were recognized, to help her escape more than once. Good thing she did, she really did not want to live with a woman so obviously afraid of magic. She blinked to her, silently telling her she was listening.

"Professor Potter came to see you again, and she brought someone along this time."

Hermione's head tilted to the side, curious. She had thought Lily Potter would not return after last week's accident, the older witch's reaction to the whole incident had been self-explaining, she was not prepared to tackle her case. Contrary to popular belief, she was not stupid… she just simply played the part. When she came back she decided to do as her little self and being too intelligent at school more often than not led to attention, attention her little self could not have as she was threatened by her lovely father with a whipping if somebody, anybody, appeared at the door searching for her. Her little self had been genius enough to be one of the dumbest in school but not appear too stupid as to warrant a visit from her teacher at home. It worked for her little self, and it worked for her as well.

She could not ponder any longer because she was led by the hand out of her room and to one of the visit rooms she had gone to when forced to meet with her psychologist once a week. She was sure she knew the cracks on the ceiling and walls to heart by now, as she spent her mandatory hour-long session staring at them instead of talking, another of her little self's little protection mechanism she had chosen to retain.

She was curious why the older witch was back, but her unspoken question was soon answered when she was faced to the redhead witch, which she could tell was dressing more casually than the last time she saw her, siting in one of the many low love seats that populated the room, and gently holding hands with Harry. Well, he was not Harry. This man's eyes were not emerald like Lily's, but instead were a deep brown, not too different from her own. He was also taller than Harry the last time she saw him and his shoulders were definitely broader. He was regarding her with an eyebrow raised and she could not help but flinch at the blatant way he was looking at her from head to toe… her father had done that to her little self way too often, usually trying to decide if she could stand a beating or not.

"Hey, now, Hermione, he won't hurt you. You are safe here." The Matron softly cooed to her and she frowned when she realized she had tears running down her cheeks. She was still the brightest witch of the era, she was sure of that, but her body was still her little self's and she hated that she could not properly control it yet. Her little self was scared shitless of most grown males and it showed now that she was slightly trembling and crying when forced in a room with a male stranger. "I'm sorry, Professor," The Matron turned to the visitors, briefly ignoring her. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

Lily Potter looked at her with sad eyes and part of her was insulted at the pity she saw in them, the other, smaller part was simply awed at the brightness of them. "Can we try at least?" She asked in a whisper.

The Matron sighed and turned again to her. "Hermione, Mister and Misses Potter want to adopt you… would you want to be with them for a little while?"

Brightest witch of the era or not, _that_ she was not expecting. Sniffling a little she let go of the Matron's hand and inched her way to the Potters. Her rational mind told her that things could not get more convenient than that. She needed a way to attend Hogwarts to avoid Voldemort's return, which, if the timeline did not change that much, would be in little more than a year. However, her heart and little self's desires of having a loving family were the ones commanding her body now, she _wanted_ a family and here was a perfect opportunity to have one.

Carefully, still wary of the wizard she approached the little bookcase that was just behind Lily and chose a random book, she had not read any of those, yet, because she did not spend enough time in that room to actually read something. Looking at the redhead with her big doe eyes, she silently gave her the book and sat in front of her in the floor, ready to be read to.

The Matron blinked at the display. Hermione was a strange little girl; she was always quiet, refusing to speak, but also refusing to communicate with them in any other way. This was the very first time the girl had done something with any significance, and the very first time she had let go of her hand before the Matron let her go. "Well, then, I'll be back in an hour or so."

Hermione barely listened to her, all her attention was on Lily Potter and her lively green eyes; eyes that where now looking at her without pity of any kind but with something that she dare not call affection. James, because there was no reason for him not being James, was looking at her with a similar expression and it warmed her heart. Maybe she would be able to live a good life for a little while before she was forced to do what she returned to do after all.

XxXxX

"When can we take her home?"

Matron Rice smiled at the question the young man asked her. For the last two weeks the Potters had come to the Orphanage every day to spend two hours with little Hermione, getting to know her as best as they could as she still refused to speak, intent on adopting her, and the difference in the young girl was notorious.

Gone was her pale disposition, she was now a little more rosy and her eyes were not as haunted. Also, the rings under them had gotten a little lighter, mainly because the Potters always visited near closing hours and Hermione had gotten into the habit of falling asleep to Lily's voice as she read to her for half an hour before she and her husband had to leave, and, for the last half week, the girl had also gotten into the habit of cuddling in the redhead's lap while she was read to, thus falling asleep on her soon-to-be mother's arms. The girl had not had any nightmares on the days they managed to tuck her in bed without waking her up after her reading sessions, which, thankfully, was most of the time.

"I believe, Mister Potter, that we only need a couple of signatures from you and she is yours to take home right away."

James beamed. When Lily had asked him if he wanted a daughter he had been shocked as he had briefly imagined she had managed to get pregnant again, something that could be a medical miracle as after Sony's rather difficult birth she had been declared unfit to carry more children. Then, after she had explained him Hermione's case he had been more than weary of the situation, nobody in their sane mind would willingly take in a girl with such a difficult past as the little brunette, but, after seeing her for the first time, he could easily see why Lily had fallen in love with her.

The little thing was just lovable, her face was fairly pretty, not too chubby or too thin, with a simple spell to correct her teeth she would grow into quite a pretty lady. Her body was fit, and his male mind pointed out she would make a good Seeker with her obvious muscle and her small size. But, most of all, she had opened to them and had shared with them her drawings, her very few toys and her books, books he and his wife noticed were a little too advanced for a girl that was supposed to be slow. She had also started to sit nearer to him and letting him hold her hand most of those times. The highest point of their time with her, however, had been when she had wrote them a letter thanking them for taking the time to be with her and to read to her. She had done things with them that she had not done before in all her time at the Orphanage, not with the Matron and not with her doctors. She had chosen them to be her parents and they were beyond happy with that.

James Potter could now truthfully say he loved a woman other than his wife.

"Did she agree to go with us?" Lily, ever the most tactful of both them, asked the Matron.

Marissa Rice blinked at that. She had mentioned to the girl the Potters wanted to adopt her only once, the first time they met, and ever since she had not approached the subject with the little brunette. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman in front of her. "Shall we ask her?" At the twin nods she received, she excused herself from the small office and went looking for the girl that had caused her so much heartache and who was finally having something good happening to her.

"Are you sure, James?" The redhead asked for the tenth time that day. "It's still not too late." She felt a little guilty how she had forced his hand, and how she had played with the Matron's mind to make things go easier and with little to no questioning from her part.

James smiled and kissed his wife softly, grateful that the reduced space of the office made them sit close to each other. "At first I had my doubts, love, but now I am really looking forward to calling her daughter and help her become an amazing witch… just like her mother."

Lily smiled too, she was too looking forward to having a daughter. She loved her boys, but she had always longed for a girl to pamper and spoil. A little thing to dress up and chat with. Maybe it was still too early for them to do that, but she was excited to have a chance to do it. "She will be noble like her father, I bet."

Any more talking was interrupted as the girl entered the room followed by the Matron. Instead of acknowledging the older woman, Lily, as was her custom by that point, opened her arms and little Hermione instantly went to them to receive the daily hug she had come to crave. "Hello there, Little One." She greeted her soon-to-be daughter as she squeezed her and, in a whim, pulled her into her lap, glad and happy when the short girl let her without a fuss. "I, we, have a question for you."

Hermione cuddled into the warm she had been provided. She marvelled at how right this felt. It was so different from the hugs she had received from Jean, her adoptive mother in her other lifetime. She was sure the dentist had loved her, yes, but Lily Potter irradiated a love and safeness she had never known, not by Jean and surely not by her birth mother. James too was kind and calm, he really did remind her of the man Harry had become, noble and always making them feel at ease. She still could not control the irrational fear he stilled in her when he moved too suddenly, but she knew in her mind and heart he was safe and would never hurt her. She was happy with them and that surprised her more than she cared to admit. At first they were simply her ticket out the Orphanage, now, now they were becoming her family. She sighed and closed her eyes, intending to savour that moment as they asked all the questions they wanted.

Lily chuckled, the little thing was surely opening to them more and more as the days passed, but, nonetheless, she needed to make sure she wanted to become a Potter. "Hey, there, Little One, don't fall asleep on me yet."

Hermione smiled softly. The older woman had practically given her permission to go to sleep on her now. However, she opened her eyes to show them she was listening and was indeed still awake.

James bended a little at the waist on his chair, searching for her eyes, and she felt so proud when she was able to meet his brown orbs without flinching. "We were wondering, Hermione, if you wanted to come live with us? Be our daughter?"

The young witch sat straight on the older woman's lap, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She had known they were looking to adopt her, but she could not help but feel her heart swell when asked with that question, the young body she was living in still too raw of emotions. She turned inquiring doe-like eyes to Lily and silently asked if this was real.

Emerald eyes warmed as she, for the first time, kissed the young girl's forehead tenderly, moving slowly as to no spook her. "We really want you to come with us." She murmured onto bushy hair.

Hermione smiled, that kiss had felt too good to be true. Her little self had never received one and her older self had not received any kind of parental love in more than a decade, so to say she was starved of it was an understatement. She won't speak, she was sure of that, but she could easily tell them she approved of their plans. So, for the first time too, she hugged Lily back and left a small kiss on the older witch's cheek, before cuddling into her neck. She did not needed to see the redheaded woman's face to know she was crying silently, she could smell the salt and feel the wetness on her hair. She smiled.

"I think she said yes." James sniffed, a little embarrassed for his too emotional reaction at the sight of the two most important women in his life, but utterly happy to know they had gained a daughter.

Matron Rice smiled at the tender moment. If only all the kids were able to find the perfect family for them, life on Earth would be great. "Okay, then, let's sign those papers, okay?"

Both Potters nodded as they were presented the papers that only needed their signatures to be totally filled. James grinned as he signed in at least two dozen dotted lines, while Lily watched him with a tender smile, still cradling the new addition to their family and having a really difficult time to stop her tears. When it was her turn, however, little Hermione took the pen from her hand and turned herself to the papers. The three adults froze at that. Had she changed her mind?

It had taken Hermione the ten minutes it had taken James to sign to gather her courage to do this. Methodically, and with the most care she could manage, she started crossing the Jane out her name every time she found it and started scribbling on top of it the name she wanted to have now. The adults watched her with wide eyes, and the redheaded witch could not help but muffle a sob behind her hand when she finally understood what was happening.

James, however, was not longer ashamed of the tears flowing down his cheeks. This was too beautiful to not tear up after all. Little Hermione had ruined the papers, but it did not matter. They might need to wait another couple of hours before they were ready again, but that was not important. He would need to sign his name again another two dozen times, but it was worth it.

They were taking home their daughter. Their little Hermione Lily Potter.

XxXxX

"And this, Little One, is your room."

Hermione had woken up from her improvised nap to find herself still cradled by her mother. Maybe writing on official documents had not been such a good idea, but she really had no other way of telling them what she wanted. They had to actually wait for four hours for the papers to be changed and signed and she could not stop her body from succumbing to the drowsiness her new mother's heat always gave her. She had woken up just in time to briefly touch the Matron's hand in goodbye.

The Potters had told her all about magic in their first meetings, and she had to act all amazed when they told her she was a witch, but she, however, could not help but frown when they had arrived at the apparition point. Side-along apparition was as horrible now as it had been in her last life.

They had gone directly to the Potter Manor and she had been quickly shown around the most important rooms, with a promise to have a detailed tour the next day, as she was still too sleepy to really take notice of what had been said to her as the day had been exciting and she was tired… although maybe her sleepiness was more related to the fact that she had not been put down form her mother's arms since they left the Matron's office.

"It's still a little bare, but maybe we can start remodeling to your liking tomorrow, um?" Lily said softly, gently, as to not disturb the peaceful state the younger witch was in.

Hermione nodded as she looked around the room from her place resting against the redhead's shoulder. The walls were a light blue, her favourite colour, and the carpet was a soft looking cream. The bed was a double size with a deep blue comforter with little dolphins swimming around and a headboard in the shape of a shell, two small bedside tables at either side of the bed followed that same pattern. There were also moving portraits of dolphins all around the room, and a dolphin plushy was waiting for her in between her blue pillows. She smiled, it looked like they had taken into heart what her favourite animal was.

She had also a little dressing table and what looked like a doll house in a corner of the room, next to a low yet wide bookcase that currently was empty. She planned on filling it soon. As most old houses did, her room had a small chimney with a sound iron gate so she would not burn herself too easily. She also could see a couple of doors that surely had to lead to a bathroom and the closet.

"Come on, Little One, bath time." The older witch said to her as she crossed the room to one of the doors and Hermione was proven right when they entered a small yet luxurious bathroom. "Winky!" Lily called out.

"Mistress called?"

With a small pop that stupidly scared the sleep out of Hermione, a little house elf was suddenly standing before them. "Oh, baby," The redhead cooed at the now shaking girl. She chastised herself for forgetting how skittish the brunette was as she gently started rocking the girl. "You are safe, here, Little One, Winky will never hurt you."

Hermione, for her part, was chastising herself for how stupidly her body had responded at the little elf's apparition. Part of her was angry at her for getting scared, while the other part of her was wondering if this Winky was the same Winky she had met in her other lifetime. She sniffed and looked down to see, that yes, indeed she was the same Winky.

The elf's eyes widened when she looked at her and something like awe swarm in them before she schooled her features and addressed Lily again. "Little Miss is being fine?"

The older witch sighed, glad the shaking had stopped almost as soon as it had started. "Yes, Winky, she is just a little scared of sudden noises. Now," She turned to the girl in her arms. "This is Winky, she is a house elf. House elves are little helpers that make us witches and wizards' lives a little easier. In the Potter family we all have a personal elf, Hermione, and this is yours. She will help you dress, bath, and will keep your room clean. She will also be able to run errands for you one you are older and she will be going with you to Hogwarts to ensure you are taken care of. She will do as you say and will be always loyal to you and save you from all harm. Do you understand?" After the young witch nodded she returned her attention to Winky. Her voice gaining a regal tone, she commanded. "From this day on, Winky, you are to care for Hermione Lily Potter until she or I decide you are not able to help her any longer, be it by give you clothes, give you a new task or give you to a new Master, so I say and so mote it be." A bright light suddenly engulfed the elf as Hermione felt, not for the first time, the magic run though her as she was bound to the small creature.

"Little Miss Hermy commands?" Winky bowed so lowly her nose almost touched the floor.

Hermione simply blinked at that. It would be difficult to command her elf without speaking. She had tried before and the end result had not been pretty… it did not help that she has tried that little experiment with this particular elf, Winky was not good guessing when she pointed at something; she still missed that dress. She sighed and motioned for her new mother to put her down. She internally winced when she noticed that she was just a feet taller that the tiny being. Silently, she pushed the bemused redhead from the bathroom and the main room until she was standing in the hallway and closed the door behind her shocked face. No matter how safe she felt, she was not ready to let the older witch see her scars, she needed to brew herself some scarring salve before letting anyone see her naked. And she was sure as hell she would not be speaking in front of her either. Life was easier when people thought she was unable to answer their endless questions, after all.

Once she was sure she was alone with her elf, she allowed herself a moment to notice that this Winky looked healthier and happier than the one she met before. It still surprised how at ease she had become at the elves' situation after all the years she had Winky as hers. She smiled, at least she had saved her too from an awful fate at the hands of Voldemort. Before she could speak for the first time in years, though, the little elf interrupted her.

"Winky is being happy, Miss Maya, as Winky still bores Miss Maya's mark. Winky is being remembering." And with that, the little elf presented Hermione her long and skinny hand, and there, in the greyish skin of the small creature's hand, was the Star of Bethlehem and the blank ribbon that signalized her that Winky, _her_ Winky, was really there.

She could not help but launch herself at the tiny being, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She did not know why or how, but the Fight was still on.

* * *

***Just to be clear, the Star of Bethlehem is a _flower_, called that way because it remembers the Star that helped the Wise Men reach Bethlehem. This flower means hope, as I stated in the chapter.**

**Leave a review? Pretty please?**

**By the way, I'm looking for a cover picture, any ideas would be more than appreciated.**

**_**This chapter was edited on October 14, 2014 after being beta-ed by the fabulous Lyanah. Thanks Lyanah!**_**


	3. The Scars

**_**This chapter was edited on October 14, 2014 after being beta-ed by the incredible Lyanah. Thanks Lyanah!**_**

**Hello lovelies! So, I'll be posting every Friday around 3:00 GMT-6 :D, in other words, after I finish eating.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, I'm kinda excited that I'm starting to have so many new followers.**

**I own nothing except my craziness.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Scars**

"Hey, love, what are you doing out here? Is she already asleep?"

James' bemused voice reached her ears as she blinked stupidly at the closed door in front of her. "I don't know." She murmured. "I was kicked out."

The Auror snorted amused at that. "What?"

Lily finally turned to her husband of sixteen years, the shock still firmly planted on her face after the fifteen minutes she had been frozen in place. "She kicked me out of the room."

James' amused face was wiped immediately. No one, no matter who it was, would ever disrespect his wife so blatantly. No matter if this was their daughter, neither had Harry or Sony ever been so rude to any of them. "I better go talk to her." His tone was menacing and Lily did not need to be a Seer to know he was planning on scolding the little girl.

"Wait!" She cried softly as he reached for the door. "You cannot barge in there, she'll get scared."

The wizard huffed. "She needs to start learning that in this house respect is the most important thing. She can't be so rude to you or any other."

Lily nodded. "I agree, love, but we need talk to her, not scold her." Her eyes softened. "She got really scared when Winky appeared before us, please don't scare her again."

James frowned. "Is Winky with her in there?" At his wife's nod his frown deepened. "I know we agreed to give her Winky, love, but she can't speak… are you telling me you left her with an elf and no means of communication?"

The redhead gasped. She had not thought of that. Elves were slow creatures that more often than not needed to have their instructions spelled to them. With a shake of her head she reached for the door, and, after a brief _Alohomora_, entered her youngest's room followed by her husband, intending on talking to her about respect and find a way for her to communicate with her elf.

XxXxX

"W-Winky." Hermione's voice was scratchy and soft as she finally let the elf go. She had not bothered speaking ever after she had denounced her parents. There was no need for that. She was happy with her silence and it made for an easier life when people expected her not to answer back.

"Miss Maya is sick?" Winky immediately asked concerned. The little elf had taken a long time to get used to Hermione's little quirks, like thanking her, asking politely, hugging her, kissing her on the head, and overall, treating her like an equal. In return, Hermione had got used to the little elf taking care of her, making sure she was always at least half-fed, clean and as healthy as she could be when on the run. The friendship that had surged between the two was something she had missed sorely for years now, ever since Winky had caught a Killing Curse that had been meant for Luna in one of the last battles she fought in the Second Blood War.

Hermione coughed. She had not expected her throat to itch so much after speaking such a small word. "No." She rasped. "I ju-just don't speak too m-much."

The elf blinked at that revelation. "Why?" Any other elf would start punishing itself for even questioning their master, she had been like that too once upon a time, but, after years of serving the brunette, Winky had gotten used to speaking her mind, knowing full well her Mistress would try and explain as well as she could.

"Peo-People asked me too many questions." Hermione smiled. "I'll tell you all la-later, please?"

Winky nodded. Her Mistress sometimes needed time to think how to explain things and that was fine. She would be told in time.

"Now," Hermione sighed, a little winded by the effort of talking. She took the elf's hands in hers, still amazed she was here again. "I need you to reme-member, no talk abo-out the Fight unless they're marked, okay?" Winky nodded solemnly. "I also need you to ma-make sure Lily and James don't suspect I really speak, okay? And I need a way for us to communicate without me speaking…"

The elf tilted her head to one side, thinking. "Winky is still remembering to read, Miss Maya, as Miss Maya teached Winky."

The brunette grinned that would make things easier. "That'll proba-bably be the best way to talk to you when there are people a-around. Now, go, I need to bath before Lily reali-lizes she can unlock the door with a simple spell."

Winky eyed her frowning. "Winky is being sorry, Miss Maya, but Miss Maya is being very small. Winky helps Miss Maya bath."

Hermione sighed again. She knew she looked like a seven-years old, but she was already ten and she did not need her help… besides, she really did not want anybody see her marred body. "I don't need your help, thank you."

The elf shook her head. "Winky is bathing Miss Maya." She said as she went to the bathtub and snapped her fingers, getting the water started.

The young witch groaned. There was only a time when she regretted giving Winky a chance to think for herself, and that was when the little thing was stubborn enough to try and overrule any of Hermione's instructions. It was always meant with the best intentions, but the elf sometimes simply made her life difficult. "Winkieeee!" She whined like she used to do all those years ago when the elf got into a mood. "I don't w-want you to see my body!"

The elf was not impressed as she turned to the little witch. "Winky is being seeing Miss Maya naked before."

Hermione blushed. That was true enough, Winky was if not always willing to lend a helping hand when she was too tired to bath herself or got hurt and needed someone to stich her up. True, Luna always was willing to help her bath and recover too, but the blonde was sometimes not around and Winky was more than able to help her. She glared. "Fine! But not a word to James or Lily, got it?"

Winky blinked owlishly at that, her round, big eyes, shining in the soft glow of the lighting runes of the bathroom. With a little trepidation, she snapped her fingers again, leaving Hermione as naked as the day she was born. The elf immediately gasped at what she saw.

The brunette stood there, her arms crossed over her flat stomach, a stomach that, just as her torso, had a myriad of thin pale lines running all over it. Her legs were also covered by them from the knees up, and her shoulders were scattered with small, circular, scars. "Not a word, Winky, not even one." She flushed in shame at the way the elf was looking at her.

"Miss Maya is needing a healer!" The elf's eyes were now swarming with unshed tears. Who had hurt her Mistress this badly? "Winky is telling Mistress Lily!"

"No, Winky!" Hermione cried. "I'll make some salve for them, but I have to wait until I'm at Hogwarts. Please don't tell them!"

Sometimes it was hard to be an almost thirty years-old woman in a ten years-old body. Her memories, knowledge, magic and power had come back with her, but her emotions and her way of thinking had been altered to fit that of her little self. She was thankful she had always been a logical person, thinking things thoroughly and not acting before analyzing all her options, as it had saved her many headaches in the last five years, but in this moment, she was panicking over what Winky was telling her. She knew Lily would be able to help with the scarring, surely being the wife on an Auror had made her have a stock of potions and salves, but she did not want her new mother to see her with disgust or pity… her little heart could not be able to endure that.

Winky closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. "Winky is telling Mistress Lily, that is final. But first, Miss Maya is being cleaned." She opened her eyes again and snapped her fingers, this time getting the little girl on the warm, sweet scented water.

The young witch started crying in earnest. Winky had made up her mind and she was not going to budge an inch. "Please, Winky, please." She pleaded as the elf started scrubbing her body, ignoring all the squirming the girl was doing.

The elf made no motion to stop her cleaning, nor she paused to show she was listening to her Mistress although she did notice the scars stretched to her back too. She once swore to always protect the brunette from all harm, and this was not the first time she had to overrule her in order for her to be safe. It would also not be the first time the witch begged to her and she ignored her.

The crying continued as the bath progressed, but neither of them felt compelled to break the silence that fell in the room. The only sounds made were the sniffing and the splash of the water. Five minutes later, Hermione was declared clean and she was being engulfed in a warm towel, her tears still falling freely. "Miss Maya is waiting here, Winky is getting Mistress Lily."

"Winkieee…" Hermione started once again to convince her not to go, but her whining was cut short when both of them could hear the door of her room opening. Knowing she was truly screwed now, she could do nothing but start sobbing louder, curling into a small ball in the floor of the bathroom.

Winky sighed, pained at seeing her Mistress so distressed. She opened the bathroom door and stepped outside before the two Potters could see inside the room. It did nothing to muffle the sobbing that came from the little, pained, witch.

"Winky! What happened?!" Lily cried alarmed. She was not expecting her daughter to have an 'episode' so early in her stay. "Let me pass!" She added when the little elf did not move from the door.

"Winky is being sorry, Mistress Lily, but Miss Maya is being scared and Winky is needed to tell Mistress Lily and Master James something important."

"What?" Lily snapped at the elf and was surprised when the little thing did not recoil into herself as was her habit. "What's so important?!"

"Lily," James gently took his wife's arm. "Calm down, you'll help nobody if you go to her in this state. Let's hear what Winky has to say and then you can go comfort our daughter."

The redhead took a deep breath and waited a moment to compose herself. "You are right," She turned to the little creature. "I'm sorry, Winky, what do you want to tell us?"

The elf also took a deep breath, knowing this would make her Mistress mad at her, but also knowing she needed to tell on her. "Miss Maya's body is being covered in many scars," A small tear yet again left her eyes. "She is being scared you would be mad at her for them, Mistress Lily. She is not wanting you to see them, but Winky is knowing you can heal her, Mistress Lily."

That was not something they had been prepared to hear. The shock of the revelation help them overlook how this elf, a usually jumpy elf, was standing tall before them and telling them, almost ordering them, to heal her Mistress. And, according to her wording, all against her Mistress wishes.

Lily's eyes misted. "Let me see her, Winky."

"Only if Mistress Lily is being gentle with Miss Maya." Now truly calm, the redhead was given permission to enter, James wisely stayed behind, the naked girl surely would not be able to see a man when in such a fragile state.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the little girl curled in the floor, her knees were pressed firmly to her chest as she cocooned herself in a big, baby blue towel, with her damp hair clinging to her face. She was sobbing so hard her petite frame was shaking and the older with could not help her heart from breaking at the soul wrenching sight. "Oh, Little One." Lily cooed as she gently kneeled before the girl, who, despite everything going on, managed to scoot away from her. "Hermione, love, please let me see."

The young witch dared to look at the woman she was to call mother now and her fears were confirmed. Lily was looking at her with such a pity she could not help but start crying even harder. She hated her little self's body, not only it was scarred all over, but it was also highly emotional. She had effectively lost control of her fear and breathing, as it was now really difficult for her to bring in oxygen to her lungs and was starting to feel light headed.

"Oh, Merlin," She heard Lily gasp. "Winky!" She called to the elf waiting in the other room. "Bring me a bottle of Calming Draught!"

The elf answered immediately, two seconds after she had been summoned, she was popping next to the redhead witch with a bottle cradled in her hands. Silently she passed it to her former Mistress and watched hopelessly as she tried to make the young girl drink it, only to fail monumentally. Grimacing as she knew this would lead to too many questions, but desperate because she could tell her Mistress could not breathe, she snapped her fingers and half the draught in the bottle suddenly disappeared.

"Winky! What have you done?" Lily cried in both anger and astonishment. Elves did not snap their fingers unless their Masters ordered them to.

"Winky is being sorry, Mistress Lily, but Winky is knowing Miss Maya is no able to drink the potion, so Winky is being vanishing it directly to her tummy." Years of looking after Hermione and the Fight had proven that the elf was in fact more than capable of that little feat.

"What are you talking about? That is no-" Lily's rant was cut short as Hermione stopped crying so hysterically and finally started breathing, albeit still in gasps, a little more normally. She uncurled herself as her body relaxed and Lily's concerns were soon forgotten as the towel covering her started falling, revealing her little and marred body.

Lily gasped as had done Winky when faced with that sight. So stunned she was she did not noticed she had not asked for the Scarring Salve Winky was now pushing into her hands, nor she dared to ask any questions when the now fitfully sleeping child was bundled up in the towel again and was placed in her lap. The last thing she was aware of before she finally started treating the girl, was how the elf left them alone and started explaining everything to the still waiting James in the other room.

Winky was acting strange, but she was taking such good care of her little Hermione for Lily to question her.

XxXxX

"Miss Maya?"

"Go away." Hermione grumbled as Winky opened the heavy curtains, letting the bright sun light enter the room and hit her directly in the face. "Close them!" She whined. After last week's fiasco her nightmares had returned with a vengeance and she had trouble finding any rest. The dark circles beneath her eyes and her snappish attitude were proof enough of that.

Winky sighed. Her Mistress had been cross with her for a week now, ever since she had come to live at Potter Mansion. The elf could understand the reason why the witch was so angry, but she was starting to act her age more and more these days. Yes, she had gone against her wishes and told Mistress Lily about her scars, but the scars were now gone and the young witch was still moping over the incident. "Is Miss Maya going to be acting like a baby today too?" The elf asked the air of the silent room.

Hermione glared at her before she covered her head with her dolphin-filled comforter, part to block the sun that was hurting her eyes and part to stop seeing the little elf acting stupid. The comforter was unceremoniously yanked from her by the annoying creature, though, and she was forced to get up with a couple of snaps that first undressed her down to her pair of panties and then practically launched her out the bed, stinging her backside in the process. "Winkieee!"

The elf stood over the almost nude girl that was sitting on the floor with a fierce glare that made Hermione wince. "Miss Maya is being stopping this tantrum at once!"

Hermione flinched at the angry tone and her eyes started to water. She did not mean to be angry with the elf, but she was. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Lily's eyes on her, eyes that were so filled with pity and shame at her state that she could not help but feel totally bared and unprotected. Lily's reaction had affected her so that she was avoiding the redhead as much as she was ignoring Winky.

"Mistress Lily is being so sad because of Miss Maya," The elf continued scolding her. "Miss Maya is needing to apologize to her now!"

The brunette rubbed at her eyes annoyed. She hated how her body started crying without any care in the world. Her rational mind was tired of the grudge she was holding, but her heart still hurt and she did not know how to stop. She understood Winky had really helped her, but her little self's emotions could not help but feel betrayed by the small creature.

"Winky is being sorry for hurting Miss Maya," The elf said in a tiny voice, much more fitting to her time with Crouch than the bold elf she was now. "But Miss Maya's safety is the most important to Winky. Miss Maya is being angry at Winky and Winky is accepting, but Miss Maya is not being angry at Mistress Lily."

Hermione blinked at the way the elf's eyes shone with tenderness and affection, for both her and her new mother. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry I'm being an arse, Winky. But I can't stop being angry and hurt."

The elf smiled too. With a snap of her fingers the little witch was dressed for the day, a pair of comfortable pants and a long sleeved shirt, who could have imagined the ancient Manor was so cold? "Miss Maya is being angry but is being apologizing too."

"I'm apologizing to her as soon as she comes back." The witch nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you too." She added in a small voice. Never in a million years had she thought that the formerly scared elf was now just as bossy as Hermione herself.

"Winky is accepting Miss Maya's apology." Winky snapped her fingers again and the bed and covers were arranged to look as if nobody had sleep on them. "Miss Maya is going to breakfast now."

Hermione nodded and followed the elf out the room by one of the many servant passages that littered the house and were still sometimes used by the elves. Winky, knowing her Mistress liked to be seen as little as possible, had showed her how to access them on her second day in the Manor. No matter how angry she was at the elf, she had been most grateful for the knowledge she was given.

Walking for what felt like an hour, turning and going down, but that she knew was less than five minutes, they arrived at the Manor's kitchen, where the cook elf, at Winky's request, always prepared her a huge bowl of fruit with a warm cup of mint tea. She nodded her thanks to the elderly elf, she was still not too sure to speak around the rest of the elves, and made a beeline for the small table she always ate on.

"Master James is being in the third dining room… is Miss Maya wanting to join him?" Hook, the elder cook asked her with his slightly French accent just as she was going to start on her breakfast.

Hermione blinked as she stopped her fork halfway to her mouth. Lily worked at Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies teacher from Monday to Wednesday and usually spend Monday and Tuesday night at the castle, but with her in the house she had opted to floo to the school every morning an hour before breakfast and returning every night, just before dinner. James, on the other hand, always left the house before Lily went to work but he was always back three hours before dinner. This schedule had made for Hermione to eat breakfast and lunch at the kitchens in the company of the elves for the last three days, not that breakfasts with Lily in the small sun room were that much more pleasant. That James was in the house was a surprise, though.

She turned to Winky, knowing she would explain. "The first dining room is being used for balls and grand parties, and the second one is being used when receiving visitors or having small parties. The third dining room is being used by the family." Hermione blinked owlishly again, so Winky had explained alright, just not what she wanted to have explained. "Oh, Master James is working from home today."

The brunette nodded and let her fork rest on her bowl again. She looked at her elf, biting her lip and thinking furiously if joining James was a good idea. Sighing, she stood from the table, and, with another nod to Hook, she left the kitchen the way she came. Naturally, Winky followed.

"Is Miss Maya being sure?"

"No." Hermione confessed. "But I've been hiding for a week now, and I really miss them." And that was too true. She missed the warmth that always followed the two Potter parents. She had not seen James in a couple of days, too, as he had been missing from dinner last evening, and, much to her disappointment, dinners at the Potter family were mostly formal affairs, with little to no talking at the table, or at least, with no talking directed to her.

Quality time with her new parents had ended as soon as she was brought to the Manor and she was starting to crave it.

"Master James is to be delighted at Miss Maya." Winky commented as she showed her the way to the third dining room.

"Say, Winky, it took me _years_ before you stopped calling me Mistress Her-maya-nee… how many more years until you finally simply call me Maya?"

The elf smirked and it made Hermione snort. "Winky is being calling Miss Maya Miss Maya until pigs fly, Miss Maya."

The brunette let a chuckle escape her after that quip. Her elf was if nothing funny when they were not at odds with each other. Her happy disposition left her, however, when she approached the door that would led her near the dining room. "Winky?" She whispered, her throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, Miss Maya?"

"Stay with me the whole time?"

Winky smiled. "Yes, Miss Maya."

XxXxX

James sighed. Ever since Sony left for Hogwarts the house was too silent, especially at the beginning of the week when Lily was away teaching. A small part of him had hoped that having Hermione around would change that, yet the girl had been a little too sensitive after her first night and he knew better than approaching her with him being male and all.

Today he had been given himself the day to work home as he was starting to miss his study, but he was wondering if this had been the right decision… the house was way too silent.

"Master James?" A squeaky voice called to him from the entrance of the small familiar dining room, and he looked up from The Prophet to look at the tiny creature that stood before him.

"Winky?" He asked confused. Ever since the elf had been given to Hermione he had not seen her. He frowned, suddenly concerned. "Is Hermione alright?"

Winky nodded furiously, her ears flapping like bat wings. "Miss Maya is being wondering if Miss Maya can eat with Master James."

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Hermione wanted to spend time with him. Of course he would be delighted! "Yes, Winky, I'd really like that."

The little creature looked at her right, just beyond where he could see the hallway, and Hermione promptly appeared, a little pout making her look adorable. She looked at him with her big, brown, doe like eyes and he could not help but smile gently at her. Silently, she sat at his left, close enough to hold hands with him, but far enough she could make a heady exit if needed.

Winky snapped her fingers and the place in front the girl filled with fruit and a cup of a clear looking tea, barely hot, gently sat at her right hand. She smiled her thanks to the elf and then looked expectantly at her new father.

James blinked at that. What did she need? "Is something the matter? Don't you like fruit?"

"Miss Maya is being waiting for permission to eat, Master James." Winky helpfully said from her place at the entrance of the room and startling the Auror. Why was the elf still around?

Hermione silently thanked her friend. Maybe this mute act would not be that hard now, Winky was more in tune with her than she had been in their previous life and she could not be more grateful for that. Not only the little creature had practically snapped her out her tantrum, which she begrudgingly accepted she needed, but she was also even acting like her personal interpreter!

"Oh." James nodded. "You can eat, Hermione." He said to the girl who promptly started stabbing her fruit before merrily eating it. He frowned again, though, when he noticed the bowl was bigger than it was normally served in the house and no other food, like the eggs he always had, appeared for her. Also, the girl was not drinking the customary pumpkin juice and glass of milk always poured at breakfast. "Winky?" He asked at the still present elf.

"Yes, Master James?"

"Where's the rest of Hermione's breakfast?"

Both Winky and Hermione blinked at that. The brunette looked at the elf and tilted her head to the side, silently asking her to explain to her new father.

"Miss Maya is being only eating fruit for breakfast, Master James."

The pureblood wizard's frown deepened at that. Fruit was hardly a well-balanced meal. "And why is that? Did Hook's cooking is not to her liking?" He asked rather confused, his mind really not grasping that somebody would not eat something _other _than fruit to start the day.

Hermione shook her head while Winky put words to her actions. "No, Master James. Miss Maya is liking Hook's meals very much so. Miss Maya is simply not being eating the eggs, Master James."

"Why?" Asked the very shocked male as Hermione finished her huge bowl of fruit. How it was possible for her not to eat eggs? They were the base of any normal breakfast!

"Miss Maya is not eating any meat, Master James."

James frown deepened. Yes, he had noticed that the girl's plate was always missing the meat part of the meal at every dinner, instead, she had three times more vegetables than him or his wife. He needed to talk to Lily because he really did not understand the girl's eating habits. "At least bring her some pumpkin juice and milk, please."

Winky winced softly as Hermione sipped her tea. She now could understand why her Mistress feigned being mute… explaining things to people was hard. "Winky is being sorry, Master James, Miss Maya is not liking pumpkin juice and is being allergic to milk."

The brunette simply grinned at the bewildered man. She was enjoying confusing him via Winky more than she was supposed to. She sipped the last of her tea and turned to the man and gently, really slowly, she grasped his hand in hers, shocking him and at the same time, making his heart soar.

Hermione grin widened when she saw the unmistakable moisture on the man's eyes before turning to Winky again, silently motioning with her hand as if she was writing. With a snap of her fingers a normal Muggle pen and a piece of parchment replaced the girl's plate. Not letting go of her new father, she took the pen in her left hand and scribbled a short message. Passing it to him, she was a little startled, but not really surprised when she was pulled into the man's lap.

"It's okay, Princess." He said to her as she relaxed against him for the very first time. "You are forgiven… but please, don't shut us out in the future, okay? Your Mama and I have been pretty down this past week."

Hermione nodded happily. She just needed to apologize to Lily and she could go to sleep soundly again, guilty-free and careless of the pains of the world. Besides, she was sure it was Lily's comforting voice and soft warmth that lulled her to sleep more peacefully than she had done in years.

In the table the small scratch of paper simply read:

_'Papa, I'm sorry I made Mama and you sad. Forgive me?'_

* * *

**Leave a review and make my day?**

_**This chapter was edited on October 14, 2014 after being beta-ed by the incredible Lyanah. Thanks Lyanah!**_


	4. The Platform 9 34

**A/N: Could you believe I almost forgot today was Friday? I almost did... almost.**

**So far I haven't got any flames, for any of my stories, and I'm beyond grateful for that, however, just to clear things up:**

**This story is the direct result of reading hours upon hours upon hours of HP fanfiction. Some ideas I have may or may have not gotten free of my mind on their own, meaning that maybe you'll read things you'd already read before. If you recognize something, please tell me whose the original author of the story so I can put him/her on my disclaimers. :D**

**Giving that, ****I own nothing**** other the way I arrange the ideas and the words to create this small novel...**

* * *

**[UPDATE 06/12/16] This chapter was beta'd and improved by the lovely GlassGirlCeci. She's helping me improve the story one chappie at the time so, much love and thanks to her!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Platform 9¾**

The life of a rich witch was a nice one, she decided a fortnight into her adoption. Not only could she more or less do everyday magic things (for the whole house ran on runes of different types, and she could happily play with Sony's and Harry's many magical toys), she also had a library—a huge library, with no restricted books, and there were also great grounds to run on and explore. She was happier than she had been in decades.

And so, being adopted into the rather rich Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, she developed a little routine that made up her day.

First thing in the morning, Winky would wake her up in time to eat breakfast with either James or Lily, or both. Her new parents had gotten into a little disagreement over her aversion to meat, with Lily saying it was a Muggle practice that was gaining momentum, and James telling her that it was probably the lack of meat that made her so tiny. They agreed to disagree; Lily let her eat fruits and vegetables to her heart's content, while James tried to bribe her into eating something meaty and greasy. She had not tasted any and was not planning to.

After being dismissed from the table, she would wander the grounds and practice her Occlumency for an hour or so. She had retained her skill in the mind art, but she knew she needed to get this younger mind even more protected before going to Hogwarts; it would do her no good to have someone like Dumbledore reading her. After that, she would simply stroll around the gardens, go to the music room, or, at James's insistence, practice her broom flying. She was still a little scared of heights, but she had to confess that she liked the wind in her face, and she did feel safer with Winky looking over her instead of Madam Hooch all those years ago.

Lunch would be either eaten alone with Winky and the elves—she was adamant about eating with them, and Winky was able to convince the rest of the small elves that, no, she had not lost her mind—or with Lily, depending on what day of the week it was. Every once in a while James would join them, but it was infrequent enough that she always felt giddy when it happened.

After lunch she would secretly retire to the library and would spend all the time until dinner reading and learning spells she had never seen before. Some were powerful and meant to be used only in combat, while others were simply silly and funny. She was rather proficient with wandless and silent magic, so in the vast space of the library she could practice without being seen or questioned. She quivered thinking of what kind of power she could have once she had her wand. Winky was a willing test subject for the milder spells, and they often ended up crying with laughter when something unexpected happened, like the elf growing green hair or making her Potter uniform all flashy.

Sometimes, rarely, Lily would take her to her study and teach her a thing or two about magic and wizarding history. On Sundays, though, her library time was always cut short when James insisted on teaching her how to play Quidditch...apparently the man had gotten it into his head that she could be a great Seeker. Her first Sunday, she had learnt that Harry played Chaser this time around, and that Sony was planning on trying out for Keeper next year. She thought he would be rather disappointed, as the Tri-Wizard Tournament was still happening if what she overhead James telling Lily was true.

After dinner it was quiet time for her and her parents; they would retire to the second drawing room —the first was for visitors— and spend some time together, just being a family. After that, she was sent to her room with Winky, who still insisted on helping her bathe —something she was getting too comfortable with to actually protest— and would be put to bed, waiting for Lily to come read to her until she fell asleep. She loved those books, for despite their ostensibly innocent contents, they helped her understand wizarding customs and traditions more than any other books she had read on the subject. She still had two months left before going to Hogwarts, but she was already dreading going to sleep without Lily's soothing voice and her plushy dolphin.

She only had the summer break to gather the courage to leave her safe and happy home...and to get to know her two brothers.

She smiled when thinking of that word. Brothers. The existence of Sony had not only shocked her, but made her immensely pleased. That Harry had a little brother made her deal all the sweeter. Sure, she was still going to pay the price, but just the fact that Sony existed made up for all the suffering she signed up for. It showed her that she had made the right decision and that she was going places...maybe not Heaven, but places.

"Miss Maya is ready," Winky declared as she finished combing Hermione's soft hair. Some spells and a potion regiment later, and her large front teeth were gone and her hair was no longer a rat nest. She now was the proud owner of a tooth-paste commercial smile and a bunch of dark, curly bangs. The potions had also made her hair just a couple of shades lighter than James's, surely making the Auror rather happy. Winky loved playing with her hair and the proof was the bun she was now wearing—tight at the back of her head, but with some locks falling out of place and framing her pale face.

"Thank you, Winky." She stood from her dressing table and appraised her outfit. She was wearing a pale-blue summer dress that reached just below her knees, with small, white, plain socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She was also wearing a small white jacket, and her hair sported a silly blue ribbon. The only thing she liked about her outfit was the small bracelet she had been given almost a month back. It was white gold and its thin chain was only interrupted by a small oval proudly bearing the Potter family crest She sighed. Lily liked to dress her like a little girl, not really understanding that she was going to Hogwarts come September.

This would be the first time she was out in public, officially, and she dreaded the first impression she was going to make. Sure, she had gone out with Lily at least once a week in the last three months, to both the magical and the Muggle world—it really helped that she was a Muggleborn—but this would be the first time she was going out as a proud member of the Potter House...she was going to pick up her brothers at Platform 9¾, after all.

She was really nervous. She had seen portraits and photos of them: Harry was the same as she remembered, if a tad taller and with a little more muscle, and Sony—sweet Sony was the total opposite of his big brother, yet somehow totally the same. In the photos, he had that same crooked smile Harry used to send her when she caught him slacking, and the same kind gaze. However, Sony was redheaded—but not Weasley redheaded; his hair was a rich burnt red. And his eyes, while lovely, were definitely James's.

Hermione had known Harry in her last time, and she was scared that this new Gryffindor Prince was going to hate her for barging into his family. She had no idea how Sony would act. She only hoped they would both at least tolerate her.

"Miss Maya should be going. Mistress Lily said you is to be leaving at four," Winky reminded her as she busied herself picking up her scattered clothes the old fashioned way.

The brunette sighed. "I wish you could come," she whined at her elf.

Winky shook her head. "Winky is being saying this to Miss Maya for the last week. Winky is not being able to go."

"I know!" She pouted. "Doesn't mean I don't wish it," she mumbled.

Winky's response was cut off by the sharp knocking on her door. "Hermione, come on, we need to leave in a minute!" came Lily's voice, a little high pitched with the excitement of having the two boys back. No matter that she saw them at least weekly, nothing compared to having them home.

"Miss Maya is being ready!" the elf called as she practically pushed the girl out of the room, like Hermione had done all those months back with Lily.

"Traitor," the little witch muttered under her breath just before being swept into her waiting mother's arms.

"Come on, Little One, don't you want to greet your brothers at the station?" the redhead asked as she picked her up. She put her on her hip before starting to walk quickly to the foyer where they would be flooing to the platform.

Two things stopped Hermione from telling her that, no, she was pretty happy not meeting them there. One, she was so not speaking, even if that meant going to a crowded place filled with faces that had been haunting her for years, and two, she couldn't say no to the hopeful look on her mother's face.

"Oh, good. You're here." James greeted them from where he stood beside the giant fireplace. "Do you want me to take her?" he asked his wife. Over the last months Hermione had finally gotten used to him, and she now enjoyed being held by both him and Lily. When cuddling with him she was a little stiffer than with her new mother, but, amazingly enough, he was warmer than the redhead.

"Yes, it would probably be better that way. Go with Papa, Little One." Hermione was then passed unceremoniously to her other parent, and she found herself being held with just one arm by the strong wizard. Not that she was heavy by any means, no. No matter how much they had tried, she was still as small and light as the first day they met her. James said it was her fault for not eating meat, while Lily had poured Nutrition Potions down her throat every day without any real improvement. She was just tiny for her age, something both Potters had taken advantage of by carrying her around and having her sit in their laps every chance they got.

XxXxX

"I need you to stay close to me at all times, alright?" Lily gently instructed as she smoothed down her dress, fussing over her like any mother of a young girl did. James went ahead to look for their friends.

Hermione looked around, only half listening to her new mother as she was told how to act and what was expected of her. She had never been on this side of the Platform, as she was a Muggleborn and had no use for the floo network at the back of the station. She had also never been on such a crowed Platform; when she went to Hogwarts she was usually really early and arrived when few people were around, and when they returned she and her friends used to wait until most of the kids had left so as to avoid the likes of Malfoy Senior.

To say that she was scared shitless would be a gross understatement.

So wrapped in her fear she was that she did not notice when Lily took her hand and started pulling her towards the centre of the room. She did notice, however, when her frozen feet refused to move and she was yanked with a little too much force for her little body, making her stumble forwards.

"Oh, Little One," Lily said as she helped her regain her footing, "What's the matter?"

Hermione looked to the redhead with big, sad, watery doe-like eyes, and did something she had never done before: she raised her hands in the universal pick-me-up motion. Screw good first impressions. She was scared and she needed her mommy hugs.

The older witch's eyes softened at the unusually needy request. Hermione was not by any means a girl who asked for much; she was happy with the books that had filled her small bookcase and the boys' hand-me-down toys. When they went out she never asked for dolls or clothes, letting Lily decide what was bought. At home, she never asked for seconds, or even to be read to; she simply waited for things to happen, accepting it if they did not. Just as she accepted that the two Potter parents loved to carry her around. But this—this was the first time she had actually asked for it, and although wizarding protocol frowned upon being too cuddly in public, Lily knew she needed to comply.

"Come on, Little One," the redhead murmured as she easily picked up the tiny brunette and put her on her hip, "We need to find Papa; I'm sure he is with Uncles Remus and Sirius."

Hermione sighed as she rested her cheek on Lily's shoulder, feeling just a little safer. She hated her little body and its reaction to crowded places...at the same time, she loved that it made her so easy to pick up, because she did enjoy being in the older witch's arms. But she frowned when she thought about what her mother said. She had been back for almost five years and had constantly wondered what had happened to all her friends and the people she had gotten to know in her last life. At least, until three months ago. She was now wondering why she had not met anybody outside of Lily and James and the few and far between Hogwarts graduates that stopped to greet Lily on the street. Where were all the Potters' friends this whole time?

Apparently the redhead was getting used to her muteness, as she simply started explaining to her what she had being wondering. "Your Papa and I asked our friends not to visit the Manor until you got used to us—not that it would make much of a difference this year. You have three uncles, Little One, and you will be meeting them properly next week at the luncheon we are having. Uncle Sirius is your Papa's brother in all but blood; he has been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts since Harry first went to school, so he is normally not around during the school year. Uncle Remus is their best friend; he works at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures...he was made Head of the Department last year and is now usually too busy to visit. Uncle Frank is an Auror with your Papa. In fact, they are on the same team, but he was sent to France not too long ago as part of the party that guards Ludo Bagman. Your Aunt Alice, Frank's wife, is also an Auror and went with him. They are coming back tomorrow morning, so maybe you will be meeting Aunt Auggie, Frank's mother, instead of them today—that's if we see her before we go. She's coming to pick up Neville, Harry's friend," Lily explained as she maneuvered around the eager parents that were scattered around the platform. "Oh, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Hermione simply snuggled closer to the older witch when an overly enthusiastic wizard ran past them a little too close for comfort.

"Tonight, once you are in bed, I'll try to explain things better, Little One," the redhead promised.

Hermione nodded. She had understood everything but was planning on inquiring a little bit to the elves; after all, they knew everything that happened all around the family. She yawned faintly, a typical reaction to being so comfy and warm in Lily's arms, then she noticed James's eyes searching the crowd. He was standing next to two rather well groomed men that she had no trouble identifying as Sirius and Remus. She tugged on the redhead's sleeve and, when she got her attention, pointed to where her new father was.

Lily smiled and quickly went to join her husband.

"Hello loves," James greeted them, but with a little frown on his face at the fact that Hermione was being carried around in public. "I thought you would be here earlier."

"I'm sorry, love." She sent him an apologetic smile. "I had to do a little damage control," she whispered softly so only he and Hermione heard her.

The wizard nodded. He sometimes forgot the young witch was not entirely normal. Although she was mute, that was easily overlooked, as her expressive eyes more often than not made up for her it. He needed to remember that the little girl was still not used to being around so many people. "Let me have her," he requested softly.

Lily smiled. "Do you want to go with Papa?" she asked the girl in her arms. Hermione had been looking at James's companions (who, thankfully, were keeping quiet) with a small frown of concentration.

Hermione blinked and nodded, lifting her arms from around the older witch's neck and leaning towards James. Once she was sitting secure in the wizard's arm, she resumed her inquisitive looking as Lily warmly greeted the two men she had known so well in her past life.

"Oh, Prongs," Sirius said with a chuckle. "I've never seen you so fatherly."

James gave a dignified snort. "Well, Padfoot, it's not really my fault neither my boys liked to cuddle. When they were younger they were two little cavemen, just like their Uncle Sirius."

That prompted a booming laugh from the elegant wizard. Sirius was looking cleaner than Hermione had ever seen, and, miraculously, the beard that had made him—well, him, was absent. He looked younger with his long hair in a ponytail and his face smooth. He was quite an eye catcher.

"Hello, there," a soft voice said to her as the two best friends resumed teasing each other, "I'm your Uncle Remus."

Hermione looked at the werewolf, tuning out her father's loud voice. The scars on his face were the same ones she remembered, but the tired look he had always carried was gone. His brownish hair was as long as Sirius's, and he too had tied it in a tight ponytail, though it looked so out of place on him. At the same time, he was rather good looking. His clothes were what made the most difference—he was wearing rich mauve robes, tailored to fit his well-built body, and he looked really handsome. She smiled and burrowed deeper into her father's shoulder, acting and feeling the part of a young, rather shy, small girl.

That action made James aware that he was not introducing her as he should have been. "Oh, sorry—Remus, Sirius, this is Hermione. Princess, these are your Uncles Padfoot and Moony."

The brunette witch nodded minutely in greeting before returning her cheek to James's shoulder, continuing to absently look around, seeing faces she had not seen in years save for in her dreams. Knowing she was better when she was doing her own thing, James and Lily simply started chatting with the other two Marauders to pass the time until the train arrived.

And arrive did it. Not five minutes after they found James, the red, old, big, machine was heard; a minute after that, the train entered the station. The already noisy Platform started to practically vibrate with the emotion of hundreds of relatives waiting for their kids, and she could not help but feel the powerful positive emotions there. She smiled. Who would have thought that being on this side of the station was such fun?

Once the train totally stopped, the Hogwarts students started quickly pouring out, no doubt wanting to see their parents just as much as their parents wanted to see them. One of the first off was Draco Malfoy, who was immediately lost in the mayhem. Others she recognized were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, and, finally, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, who were followed by another redheaded boy, Sony...and Harry.

Hermione gripped James's robes fiercely as he saw the boys and waved at them to join their little party. Lily was glowing with happiness and she could not help but feel a little pang of hurt when she saw the same look on James. Her parents were incredibly happy...did that mean they were going to forget about her?

The first time around she had grown up in a middle class family, with loving, hardworking parents, and a cat, which Crookshanks had replaced when it died. She was a single kid, the centre of Jean and Emanuel Crawley's world. Ron and Harry had said to her that she was like their sister, their bossy, cranky sister, but she really did not know to be sisterly.

Her second time around was not even worth mentioning. Her whole childhood had been a trial of survival and a battle of wits to try to stay at least half healthy. The reason she did not eat meat was not really because she was trying to be a vegetarian (although she had been one in her last life). No, it was because there had been none in her real parents' house and the first time she tried it in the hospital it had made her severely ill. She had managed to survive off the little garden she attended to, where she grew different vegetables around the year and fortunately her parents were too drunk and high to take note of, as well as off the fruit trees that grew on the hillside near her house.

She was ill-prepared to be part of a family larger than three.

"Oh, Merlin, how you two have grown!" James's laughing voice told her that the boys had finally reached them.

"Hello, Father." Harry's voice had not changed a bit, but she could hear a subtle difference from the one she was so used to. He was a little happier and...more confident?

"Hello, Father!" Sony's voice was still changing and he could not help the little squeak he made as he greeted the Auror with great enthusiasm. "Is that her?!"

James laughed. He was not so lucky as to see his sons at school year-round like Lily did; he was gleeful they were home. "Yes, son. Harry, Sony, this is Hermione, your sister."

"Hello, Hermione!" Sony practically bounced in place; he was the typical hyperactive twelve year old. "Mum told us all about you—I'm really looking forward to flying with you." And with that he was off to say hi to Lily and his Uncles.

Harry stayed. He was studying her with guarded eyes, his green irises flashing with suspicion.

"Is something the matter, son?" James asked him, looking a little concerned. Harry was the more serious of the two, but he was never this serious.

The young wizard shook his head, the frown gone quickly from his face. "No, Father, it's just...she looks really familiar," he finally admitted.

"Ah." Lily kissed her first-born on the cheek, as he was now too tall for a kiss on the head like the one she had given Sony. "That's because you know her. Remember that little girl you met once at the library?"

Hermione blinked at that. This was the first time she had heard this little tidbit of information. Once, some months before she finally told on her parents, she imagined she had seen Harry in the library. It could not be him, though, because the boy that was looking at her was too different from her Harry. Only his eyes had made her doubt.

"Oh!" Sony beamed. "Frizzy Beaver!"

The brunette could not help but wince at the name. Not only had her real parents abused her endlessly, she had also had to endure the constant bullying in her school...that name brought back many bad memories.

James and Lily were stunned into silence, while Remus and Sirius had no idea what was happening. It was, amazingly enough, Harry who snapped into action. With a quick hand he cuffed the back of his brother's head. "Don't call her that!"

Sony grimaced at both the hit and the pained brown eyes that looked at him, wounded. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it—I'm sorry, Hermione! Honest!"

The young witch rubbed at her eyes. Damn them and their stupid habit of tearing up at any chance. She took a deep breath and was about to put her hand on his head to show him it was fine, when the incredible happened.

The crowd parted and revealed three stunning and regal blonds, all of them marching towards them with purpose in their steps. The older wizard had a sneer on his face as soon as he saw Hermione being carried by the pureblood James Potter.

"Lucius, Narcissa," James greeted cordially, if a little on the frosty side. "What a pleasure to meet you again. You too, young Draco."

"James, Lily, young Harold, young Hudson." Lucius Malfoy nodded respectfully to them, before sneering again at their companions. "Lord Black, Master Lupin. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you again." He looked again at the girl in James's arms. "We heard you have gained a daughter. Congratulations."

Lily smiled tightly before addressing the tiny witch. "Hermione, these are Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and their son, young Draco." She turned again to the blond family. "May I introduce you to Lady Hermione Lily Potter?"

Lucius inclined his head in greeting. "A true pleasure, young Hermione."

The brunette simply nodded her head in answer, prompting an arched eyebrow from the older Malfoy. "You must pardon Hermione, Lucius," James told him to avoid a scene in such a crowed area. "Hermione does not speak."

"Ah. Then that explains why she is so quiet, no? Very well. It was, as always, a pleasure." Lucius nodded again and stepped to the side to continue his merry way towards the floo connections.

Narcissa and Draco, however, stayed behind. "It was truly a pleasure, James, Lily," the blonde witch said. "I hope we can see more of each other this summer, yes?"

Lily's expression did not change, but she was clearly surprised. "That would be nice, Narcissa. Perhaps our sons could have an impromptu Quidditch game with the kids from the area?" She knew they would not be seeing them in the summer, but she needed to act the part of Lady Potter.

"That would be lovely. Come Draco," she said as she grabbed her son's shoulder with her right hand, "your father awaits."

"Yes, mother." He turned to the Potters and, with his right hand open over his chest, bowed slightly to them. "It was a pleasure. I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon, Miss Maya."

For Hermione, seeing the cold mechanism of pureblood society made her skin crawl and remember lesser times. She was not surprised that Lucius was more or less the same asshole he had been in her last life, but was slightly pleased he had not made a comment on her blood status. The surprise came when Narcissa let her hand rest on Draco's shoulder. It had taken all her self-control to not gasp when she noticed the dark ink on the delicate pale hand. She could not, however, stop her deep intake of breath when the same ink was shown to her on Draco's hand...and, as if the Star of Bethlehem was not enough, Draco teasing her and calling her Miss Maya simply blew her mind.

The two Malfoys soon left them, and there was a collective sigh of relief. However, James and Lily shared a concerned look. Why would Malfoy address their little princess just like Winky did?

XxXxX

"Tell me everything," she demanded as soon as the elf appeared before her. "I saw Drake and Cissy at the station today and they remembered me. Tell me how that is possible."

Hermione had feigned being too tired to see her brothers settle, going so far as to drool on Lily's shoulder when she had 'dozed off' shortly after the Malfoys left. They had stayed on the Platform for some time, as Harry and Sony had insisted on saying their goodbyes to all their friends. Remus had stayed behind with the redheaded Professor and the too-tired girl while James and Sirius had gone with them—Professor Black was a hit with all the female students and was on good terms with most the males, and James wanted to say his hellos too.

So, as Lily had yet to understand that she was indeed not five, Hermione had been sent to her room for a nap before dinner. It was time she was planning on using to interrogate her elf.

"Miss Maya?"

After a few moments of silence, Hermione finally broke down. She had tried so hard to not look a gift horse in the mouth. She was grateful that Winky remembered, but she needed to know exactly why it was that she remembered. She was so, so glad that the Fight was still standing, at least with two members, but she needed to know who else had come back. Was _she_ back?

Hermione started sobbing. "Please, Winky, tell me how it is that you came back. Please tell me who else is back."

The little elf's ears lowered in pain. "Winky is being sorry, Miss Maya." She climbed onto the bed next to the distraught little witch. Embracing her, she continued, "Winky is not knowing."

"Please tell me my Luna is back! Please, Winky, please!"

The elf's heart went out to her little Mistress. "Winky is not knowing, Miss Maya...Winky is not knowing."

Hermione cried. Soul wrenching wails left her mouth as she accepted, consciously for the first time, the possibility that Luna may have not be back.

* * *

**A/N: Cheers! She met her brothers! And a couple of other people too...**

**Just so nobody gets confused, in this story I'll be doing the whole 'Lord' thingy and I really feel that Harry is a tad well, not lame, but a not so lord-y name for a future Lord, so, these are the Potter kids' 'official' names and their DOB:**

**Hermione Lily Potter, 31 August 1983**

**Harold (Harry) James Potter, 31 July 1980 **

**Hudson (Sony) Sirius Potter, 4 December 1981**


	5. The Luncheon

**A/N: I want you to know that one of my favorites stories ever is again available in this page. The author decided that he couldn't keep writing it so he took it down and he's posting again. If you want to find out where my nickname of 'Maya' came from, read that story. 'Came Out of the Darkness' by JCSwriter, ID: 10588283 - GO. READ. IT!**

**I own nothing. **

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Luncheon**

"Stop it, Kim!"

"Stop it, Nev!"

"Merlin socks, woman, stop!"

"Muuuuum, Neville is cursing again!"

The words of the argument reached her ears way before the people arguing fell out the fireplace. Hermione blinked at the jumble of limbs, hands and feet pushing each other in an attempt to detangle themselves and only managing to make a bigger mess.

At her right Harry snorted and he and Sony went to lend a hand while the fireplace lit again in the infamous green flames and out stepped Alice and Frank Longbottom. Those two Hermione had never met, but had seen enough photos of their comatose state to know that they looked healthy and happy… and far away from St. Mungos.

"Enough, kids!" Alice's voice was hard and commanding and it remembered Hermione of Augusta Longbottom. However, her face was kind and friendly, confusing her slightly. "I'm sorry, Lils, but with Kim finally going to Hogwarts she's being a little too hyper."

Lily laughed merrily at her best friend as she went to embrace her while the two male Aurors shook hands. "No worries, Al, we all know how they are," She turned to the little brunette still standing out of the way from all of them. "Well, most of them."

"Oh, sweet Morgana!" Alice squealed as she approached the tiny witch. "Is this your youngest?"

Hermione, for her part simply took a step back, which reminded the female Auror who she really was. "I'm sorry if we startled you, I'm your Aunt Alice." She beamed. "You are so cuuuute!"

"Muuum!" A shrilly cry was heard in the room and the tiny brunette could not help but cringe at the sheer volume of it.

Alice sighed. "Kimberly Ann, stop it in this instant!" She turned to her daughter as Hermione send her mother sad, big, pleading eyes. This madness was becoming too much for her.

Lily sighed too. "Go on, then, I'll send someone once everybody is here."

The small brunette smiled her thanks and wasted no time in fleeing the room. Once outside the foyer she immediately went to one of the servant passages and stopped a moment to think. She jumped surprised, however, when a small pop was heard at her right.

"Is Miss Maya being alright?"

Hermione put a hand over her heart. "I'll be if everybody stops scaring me." She accused mildly. Winky had the nerve to grin at her. "Are they always so loud?" She wondered to the elf.

Winky shrugged. "Winky is being arriving to the Potter Manor few months before Miss Maya is arriving. Winky is not knowing most of Mistress Lily and Master James' friends."

"Oh, right." Hermione muttered. Winky had been a gift from Crouch to her father and she had indeed arrived just a couple of months before she was adopted, that was one of the reasons why she had been given to her, they really did not know what to do with the elf up until Hermione arrived.

"Is Miss Maya going to the library again?" Winky asked. "Or is going to the music room?"

"Library." The witch said as they started the long trek there. "You know I don't like going to the music room when there's people home."

The elf nodded. Her Mistress loved to play the piano, but both of them knew she had no reason to able to play in this life. Hermione Granger, Muggle daughter of Jean and Emanuel Crawley, had been set to start at the Trinity Collage of Music when she turned twelve… her Hogwarts letter arrived on her eleventh birthday to change her life and she was mildly forced to let go of her dream to be a piano soloist. Hermione Granger, daughter of Candice and Richard Granger, had no reason or way of learning the piano, thus all the secrecy.

Upon arriving at the library by one of the well hidden secret doors, Hermione was soon lost to the world.

XxXxX

"I knew you'd be here." The voice made her jump almost a feet high, not a small feat considering she was four feet tall and had been laying on her tummy on the floor. "Oh, Gosh, I'm sorry, Maya, I forgot how skittish they said you were."

Hermione looked at the tall boy that stood before her. She had been peacefully reading in front her favorite window at the back of the library when this wizard had startled the magic out of her. He was taller than she remembered him being at fourteen. He was slimmer too, and his sandy hair, just as the current fashion, was a little on the long side. His shoulders were not as broad as Harry's but he surely was not scrawny like Ron.

"I should show you this before we talk, right?" Neville smiled boyishly at her as he presented to her his right hand where she was not really surprised to see the inked Star of Bethlehem. "I still bore your mark, Maya. I remember."

The brunette could help it, she burst out crying. The young wizard was looking at her with such hopeful and kind eyes she just could not help the relief that flowed through her. This was indeed her Neville. The boy simply smiled sadly at her, the first one to see her crying without having any kind of pity behind their eyes and for that she was eternally grateful. She was glad too, however, when he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug that simply talked of understanding and friendship.

"I 'woke' up five years ago," Neville murmured into her hair, knowing first hand that the best way to calm her was filling her head with facts. "I was really shocked you see, I was nine and Kim was seven. I suddenly had these memories that I knew were mine but were filled with so much grief and death. Mom and Dad had had their brains fried, before being massacred, my Grandma was executed when I was seventeen and my sweet little sister was never born. My Grandma was a bitter woman and I had been considered a squib most of my life. I was a scared boy and I grew up to be a rather insecure teen. I remembered Voldemort came back, he was still after Harry and, more or less, me. I remembered the Fight and what we stood for. I remembered you and Luna, leading us after Harry killed himself… heck I remembered all the Hogwarts classes, and let me tell you that has been such a bonus for me this past years, I remembered everything." He smiled sadly. "And I owe you quite a lot, Maya."

"How is that you are back?" The now more or less calm Hermione asked him, intending to ignore the debt Neville surely wanted to have acknowledged.

Neville blinked. "So you do talk!"

The smaller brunette smiled. "Of course I do, you dolt!"

"But, but, Aunt Lily said you were mute." He babbled bemused.

Hermione smirked and Neville found himself in the past for a second. "For them I am… for you, I can make an exception."

Neville simply stared at her. Experience told him she would play her cards close her chest until she decided it was time to let the others in. Experience also told him that more often than he was better off waiting as the burden of knowing was not always a pleasant one. "Fine. So you don't speak in front of them, got it. Now, what were you asking?"

"How is that you are back?"

The wizard frowned at that. "I'm not entirely sure, I kind of remember being someplace warm and peaceful and then Luna came and asked me if I wanted to come back or I rather be born again. I think she explained that if I came back I would help finish Voldemort. I know I said yes, but I can't remember anything more than that, sorry." He said hoping she would not be too disappointed by the lack of information.

Hermione, however, had really stopped listening to him after he mentioned her Luna. "Luna came back?" She asked a little too desperately. "She is really back?"

Neville smiled at her happily. "Yes, Maya, she did. And she is even organizing the others that came back."

That little statement gave her so many questions. She of course knew what she wanted to know first, but she was mature enough, and wise enough, to know to put her wants in the backburner and address the most important things first and foremost. "Who came back?"

The older wizard smirked. He knew that was not what she wanted to ask but she was the leader she was because she always put the Fight first. It made for such amazing lover quarrels. "I highly believe we are all back. At school we are Hannah, Susan, Draco, Terry, Colin, the twins, both sets, Daphne, Pansy, Stephen, Matt, Ginny and of course, Luna. Snape is back too, but he doesn't gather with us much, he is more set to give us cover so Dumbledore doesn't find out about the Fight. And I know Astoria is going to Hogwarts this year, just as I know Tonks, Raven and Cissy came back too, so I guess we are all back, no? I mean, almost all of us came back surely we all came back."

Hermione nodded. "Winky is back too, and I met Cissy and Draco the other day."

Neville shook his head sadly. "Poor Drake, having to go back to Lucius. And all the other Death Eater's kids… that is just sad."

"Yeah…" They lapsed into silence, Hermione not knowing exactly how to address the topic she so sorely needed talking and Neville trying to give her time to work through her thoughts.

When it was evident Hermione was struggling with words he put her out her misery. "She is angry beyond words." He said softly. "She keeps saying you did something stupid that was not worth it and that it's our duty to see you didn't sell yourself for nothing, so she pushes us to train and study really hard. I'm actually top of my class at my house, which is nice." He smiled briefly before he grew serious. "What did you do, Maya?"

The brunette sighed. "I sold away my soul."

"What?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Can we not talk about this, please? I think I need to talk to Luna first, no, I know I need to talk to Luna first."

Neville shook his head. He was a patient man, and, truthfully, what she just told him made him not want to know. "Fine. Then tell me why you came back younger."

The tiny brunette smiled her thanks, glad for the change of topic. "I have no clue."

"Aunt Lily said you are starting Hogwarts this September and you were always petite, but now you look barely eight, what happened?"

Hermione sighed. "This body did not have the best start in life… it took Mama three days applying Scarring Salve to vanish any visible trace from my body. I was starved and beaten, Nev, I'm just glad I was alive when I woke up."

Neville frowned. "But your parents were never abusive…"

"I was adopted." The brunette confessed. "When I was two my real parents died and I was adopted by the Crawleys… they never changed my name, but they loved me as their own. Shortly before I left our past lives I learnt that Wormtail had killed my biological parents, along with ten other Muggles, when he framed Sirius. So far saving their lives is the only change I regret."

"Oh, Maya," He sighed as he cradled the tiny witch to his chest as she started crying again. "But you are safe now, you've gained a great family. Heck, you even called Aunt Lily Mama already."

Hermione laughed through her tears. He was right, she got really lucky when Lily decided she wanted her. "I missed you, Nev."

The wizard smirked as he stood up and stretched. "I missed you too, Maya. But we were sent to find you and I believe we've been gone too long."

"Uh?"

"Everybody is here and the party has already started, Aunt Lily asked your brothers, Kim and I to come look for you… I know Kim went to the kitchens looking for cookies and the boys, I'm sure, have no idea where you like to hide, so I came here knowing we had time to spare."

The brunette simply shook her head amused. "Then let's go. Mama always gets nervous if I go missing for too long."

"Yeah? Come on, hop on." Neville grinned happily and turned his back to her, crouching slightly to be easy to the girl to climb on his back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Kim loved when I gave her piggy back rides, and if you came back here as I did, I'm pretty sure you still enjoy the little pleasures kids like. Kim is now too big for me to carry, but I'm sure I can manage you."

The witch grinned, suddenly overcome with a rush of excitement at the prospect of simply goofing around. She immediately climbed on his back, glad she was wearing a pair of shorts instead the skirt her mother had set out for her.

When Neville started a sprint for the door she could not help but squeal in happiness. For a moment they were just two normal kids having fun together.

XxXxX

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like the girl left the house…"

Lily sighed as she watched over the canopy where all their guests were hanging around, chatting and eating the delicious canapés Hook had made. Harry and Sony had come back without the girl and were now flying around with the rest of the kids, and Kim was surely raiding the kitchens. "I just worry about her… she's so fragile and I fear we'll hurt her somehow."

"But she's safe here; you are not like her birth parents." Alice reminded her. "Sure she is still a little weary, but she will open to you soon enough."

The redhead smiled at her best friend. They both knew how much she had wanted a girl and had been so devastated when she was told she would bear no more children. She loved her boys, but she had always been jealous of Alice's easy relationship with Kim. "I know that… it just… she's too small and I sometimes forget she's almost eleven…"

The brunette Auror nodded. "I can understand that, when you write to me and told me about her I never imagined she was so tiny. She does look a lot younger than I pictured." She smiled. "I'm sure you are having lots of funs dressing her up."

Lily snorted in amusement. "Sometimes. She is rather accommodating, but she drew the line with the frilly laces. Today I wanted her to wear a nice skirt and blouse but she dressed with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she looks cute and I let her get away with it… this one time."

Alice giggled like a school girl. She could understand her friend as Kim grew up to be a little tomboy, and her girl was always cute when she dressed 'boyishly'. She had to admit, though, that it was partially her fault as she herself was far from girly. She sometimes noticed that Neville was gentler and more gracious than Kim, and for that she was grateful, one brash kid was enough. "She is lovely," She conceded. "How are the kids getting along?"

"Well, Hermione shuts herself in her room most of the day and the boys have mostly spent their days in the field flying or hanging around with the other boys in town. We spend some time together after dinner, but the boys play chess with James and Hermione reads or draws… I don't know, they are polite and I guess they are comfortable around each other, but they haven't tried to reach one another."

"What does Hermione do in her room?" Sure she was no longer a little girl, no matter how she looked, but she was sure she was young enough to bore herself out of her mind if left alone too long.

"I have no idea." Lily confessed. "I know she's in there with Winky but I suspect she doesn't play with her dolls… I guess she just passes the time."

"Winky?"

"Her elf. You know James, all of us have to have a personal elf. Winky and her are pretty close and so in tune sometimes Winky explain to us what Hermione is thinking."

Alice whistled softly. It was unusual to hear that an elf was in tune with their Master, not only it took great power from both the parties involved, but it also took quite a time to be accomplished. That this girl and her elf were so close was simply mind blowing. "That's weird."

"That's Winky and Hermione for you. They both are weird, Winky more so. She speaks her mind and she is not afraid of interrupting any of us if it had to do with Hermione." She frowned. "In fact, I think I have never seen the elf punish herself."

That stunned the Auror. Before she completely melt her mind, though, she decided to change topics. "Tell me, have you thought of Godparents yet?"

The Professor sighed, noticing that Kim had returned, her pockets filled with something she suspected were cookies. "I want her to have Severus as her Godfather, but James' not too happy with that, he says no kid should suffer that way. And I'm out of Godmothers. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mmm. Sev is scary, yes, but I think he would be alright looking after her. Did you consider Molly or Selene?"

Lily shook her head. "Molly and I are not that close. Sure, Ron and Harry are best friends, and the twins are great looking after Sony, but I don't think I'd like her as my daughter's Godmother." She sighed again. "And I don't even want to think why you suggested Selene."

Alice nodded at that. The Lovegood's fall from grace was well known to her, just as the reasons the Potter hated the Lovegoods. "What about Minerva? She seems like a good candidate."

The redhead pondered that, having two teachers as Godparents surely would give Hermione a sense of safety in the school. That could work. Before she could voice her agreement, though, a high squeal she had never heard echoed in the vast grounds the party was being held and scared the magic out of her.

From the Manor's back door that led to the small gathering the two females, and most of the party, could see a figure running at full speed towards the canopy. It took the concerned Lily a second to notice that this was Neville, the last one to return from the search she had sent her boys and Alice's kids to, and fear gripped her heart. He was practically sprinting the huge distance between the house and the party and she instantly knew something was wrong.

Just as she was about to call James, however, the high squeal was repeated halting her motions, but this time it was followed by clear and bell-like laughter. That sound actually froze her and she looked over at Neville, finally noticing the small passenger he had on his back. The boy soon reached his mother and aunt and, while he was panting from the excessive running, his giant grin put her heart at ease… the fact that the laughing Hermione was squirming to get down simply made her want to cry of both happiness and relief.

"Hello, Mum, Aunt Lily." Neville wheezed as Hermione finally was set free.

The tiny brunette, still laughing like mad, instantly launched herself at her mother and hugged her by the waist, letting her face hide in her stomach as she calmed herself down.

"Thank you, Neville." Lily smiled watery at the boy as she let her hand rest atop her daughter's dark curls. She was sure he understood she was thanking him for more than finding the girl.

The boy brushed the apology aside with a non-committed shrug. "She's light enough to carry around, and she was happy. I don't mind."

Alice simply smiled proudly at her first born. Neville indeed was the most kind of her two children, he had an aura of calmness that she was not sure where he got from, as both she and Frank were more battle-oriented and that was a trait that they had passed down to Kim.

"Hey, Little One," The redhead called to her now easy breathing girl. "Say hi to your Aunt Alice."

Hermione simply turned her face on her mother's stomach to see the other female. Still holding the other witch with one arm, she simply waved at her aunt, smiling softly and pleasing her mother greatly.

"Come on, Maya," Neville called and hold out a hand to the girl. "I know Hook always makes a kill-ass mango sorbet you gonna love."

As Alice was going to scold her son for his cursing, and Lily was going to prompt her daughter to go with him, something happened that made the two older witches pause. Hermione let go of the redhead and took the offered hand, instantly standing beside Neville and waited patiently for him to address their mothers.

"I'll take care of her, Aunt Lily," He vowed to the shocked witch. "I'll make sure she knows who everybody is and, if anything happens, I'll bring her back to you at once." And with that, without waiting for any answer, the two left to find that kill-ass sorbet they both knew Hermione was so going to love.

As Lily tried to make sense of everything, something clicked in her head and she could not help but frown.

"It's something the matter?" Alice asked her.

"It's just… he called her Maya…"

The Auror nodded. She had noticed that. "I think is a cute pet name."

The redhead shook her head. "It is, but that's what Winky calls her… and we met the Malfoys at the station and Draco also called her Maya…"

Alice arched an eyebrow at that. Now _that_ was strange.

XxXxX

"You are a fine flyer."

Neville snorted. "You mean I know how to fly this time around."

"Weeell…"

The wizard simply dived to the ground from their ten feet of altitude, much to charring of his broom passenger if the scream and the bone crushing he received was any indication. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

He did at once when he felt the wetness on his back and heard the crying from behind him. "Oh, Merlin, Maya! I'm sorry! I was just teasing!"

"I-I know," Hermione sobbed. "It's j-just this damn body… it starts c-crying all the time."

"Do you want to land?"

"N-no." She hiccupped. "Keep telling me w-what had changed."

Neville had spent their long ride telling her everything he could think of about the changes she had managed. So far they had gone through how Lily and James had only being stunned by Voldemort and Harry had been, again, the one that defeated the Dark Lord, something she had noticed soon after she saw his picture, he still had the lightning bolt scar.

They had also talked about how Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban with Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers, who, this time around had been captured long before they managed to torture the Longbottoms to insanity; how the Ministry run a lot smoother thanks to James and Sirius places on the Wizengamot and Remus influence at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Fudge was again in office, but apparently he listened to Dumbledore and James more than he did Lucius; and Muggleborns were better accepted, and the pureblood supremacy was still around, just people kept quieter about it.

Voldemort had been their main talk topic. He had come back too, somewhat. The Philosopher Stone fiasco did not happen, though, as Quirrel had managed to get himself killed by Fluffy a month into the school term. Neville had said the Stone was still inside the school and Nicholas Flames went to the Castle a couple of times a year for some elixir, but nobody else tried approaching the third floor corridor after the DADA teacher's guts were found there. The Weasley twins had managed to spread the rumor that the poor Professor ghost liked to try and took possession of the ones going to near of where he died.

Second year never happened, Ginny did received the Diary, but she had locked it away in the Room of Requirements until they could find a way to get rid of it and the rest of the Horcruxes together. The Diadem had already been secured, as has been the Slytherin locket that Neville had stolen from Sirius one time he visited 12 Grimmauld Place the year before. Hermione too had contributed to the Horcruxes with the one she had stolen from the Orphanage. With her Cup they were down five Horcruxes and only needed to destroy three more, yet they still needed to find how to do that. The Chamber was untouched and the basilisk still alive, and none of them really knew that to do with the beast although they all knew they needed its venom.

Third year, for them anyway, had been hard. Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban and had been trying to get to Harry. This version of Harry was more mature and understood the consequences better so he was no bitter that he was not allowed to visit Hogsmeade but he did was affected by the Dementors good Fudge had sent to the school. Petigrew was not able to do anything, though, and he was forced into hiding again just after Christmas.

All in all, there were rumors in all the wizarding circles that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was trying to get back and was using all the means necessary to achieve that. There were missing reports of a couple of Ministry employees, and while nobody made the connection, the Fight knew those were not good news.

"I guess we should talk about school now, no?"

Hermione sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. She was starting to feel sleepy and cranky. "Why is not Luna here?"

Neville flew them closer to the ground but farer than where the party was being held. "The Lovegoods are considered a Dark Family this time around. They are not as Dark as the Malfoys or Notts, but they made a mistake years ago and are now shunned by most."

The brunette stiffened behind him as the wizard land them in a secluded space behind a great fountain, far enough everybody that they now could not hear the party. "What happened?" Hermione asked scared as she sat on the fountain edge.

"Remember the Quibber?" He asked as he sat next to her and held her hand. At her nod he continued. "Well, they started writing about Fudge and Dumbledore, and what kind of crimes they were committing right under our noses… somehow Xeno got hold of the Prophecy and made it public, accusing Dumbledore of wanting to sacrifice the youth of the country in an attempt to finish Voldemort. He also stated that many of the so called pillars of our society are actually Death Eaters that bought their freedom. People didn't like it and they were labeled as something akin traitors to the crown."

Hermione dried the last of her tears, glad they were not longer on the air so she could fully concentrate on what Neville was telling her. "But they were telling the true."

"Yes, but people didn't like it. Our Mums were good friends with Selene, Luna's mum, heck, she's Kim's Godmother, but after that, they drifted apart. It doesn't help that Luna was sorted into Slytherin, either."

The brunette's eyes widened at that. "What?!"

Neville sighed. "Most of us were put into the same houses as the last time, but the Sorting Hat did ask us where we wanted to be in. Luna decided that she was most useful in Slytherin and so she was sorted there. And Merlin she had made a change in the House, she is called the Snake Princess all around the castle and every Slytherin, I mean it, everyone in that House, answer to her one way or another. She has the most control from fifth year down, but the sixths and sevenths respect her well enough. They are not as bigoted as before, but the rivalry between Lions and Snakes is still strong."

Something about his statement made her pause, while giving her so many questions she was not sure she wanted the answers of. He was hiding something. "What about you? You are still a Gryffindor?"

Neville puffed his chest proudly. "I'm a badger!" He grinned then. "Remember I proposed to Hannah? I wanted to be with her and, also, I always wanted to be a Hufflepuff in my last time around, so I said, why the heck no?"

Hermione nodded, that she could picture. "Who else got another House?"

"Well, Susan went to Ravenclaw, as did Fred, yeah amazing, uh? Well, obviously Luna and I also changed colors… And hey! There _is_ a Golden Trio. Guess who took your place?"

The brunette shook her head she really have no brain power to guess, she was really, really tired.

"Padma noticed you were not in the train, so, being the brilliant Claw she is, she asked to be Sorted into Gryffindor with Parvati and wormed her way into Harry's and Ron's friendship. She is stricter with them than you were and she is having so much fun bossing them around."

Hermione smiled before a yawn almost split her face in two. "Oh, sorry, this damn body is too weak. I get really tired if I have too many things happening in the day."

Neville frowned, concerned. "Have you taken Nutrient Potions?"

The witch nodded, resting her head in his shoulder. "Mama gives me one every day, but I believe is my body finally adjusting to the magic I brought back. I tire really easily."

The wizard snorted. "Yeah, you are right. I remembered when that happened to me. It was the third or fourth month of my first year… during that time I went to class, eat and sleep, I didn't bother at all with homework or flying. I think all of us have gone through that, but it really took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, I am younger than most of you." She mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Hey, not sleeping on me!"

Hermione whined, but did open her eyes, barely.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your mum." He said as he once again crouched before her and this time she wasted no time in getting comfortable on his back. "Sleep tight, Miss Maya."

The brunette simply grumbled something that sounds suspiciously like 'prat' before succumbing to her drowsiness.

XxXxX

"Calm down woman, they are fine!" Alice sighed exasperated. Her friend had not been able to relax the whole day and she was starting to get on her nerves. "Neville is taking care of her."

"Didn't you see the dive he made? She was probably scared to death! And then he flies them away from us!" Lily almost cried in anguish. She was debating if she needed to go to them or if she needed to listen to Alice. They were sitting comfortably in a pair of the many lounger chairs that were set for the wives and mothers who would rather relax and chat the luncheon away.

"She's almost eleven, you need to stop treating her with kid gloves, Lily, she needs to be strong for when she goes to Hogwarts, which, let me remind you, will happen in two months."

The redhead sighed. "But she is so fragile, she cries all the time and is so scared of so many things. I know Winky is going to watch over her, but I'm really planning on going live in the castle for the whole year."

"No, don't. Not only you'll leave James on his own, but you would probably make your boys jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"When Harry went to Hogwarts you were already a Professor there, so it was no big deal. Then Sony went and you did not change your schedule for him, as you didn't with Harry. If Hermione goes and you change then they'll figure out there is something special with her and they'll resent her. Don't do that to them, especially not to her."

Lily nodded. That made sense; however, she needed to confess she was feeling more close to Hermione, who was not her blood, than her boys. Maybe it was because the boys were independent since they were young, even Sony who liked his cuddles was more often than not doing his own thing and preferred not to be coddled. Hermione, on the other hand, loved the attention and was always grateful for it. She did not demand any, but was extremely happy when she was hugged, kissed and made the center of their affection.

For the last week, though, she had made herself invisible in the house, only joining them for dinners and the after dinner family time. She had gone as far as to eat her breakfasts and lunches with the elves when Sony started asking questions about her aversion to meat. She was pulling away and neither Lily nor James had done anything to make sure she was fine, she was simply left alone.

Guilt then clenched her heart. She loved Hermione as she loved her boys, but she was doing nothing to make her know that.

"Oh, hey, here they come." Alice told her as she pointed the lone figure that was Neville, again carrying Hermione, who was making his way to them again.

Lily smiled when she noticed the dozing child. She had known Hermione would need a midday nap with all the excitement going around, but she had guessed it would happen so much later. The party still had many hours to go, after all.

"Hey Mum, Aunt Lily." He greeted them tiredly. Talking about so many emotional and serious things had depleted him of his energy too.

"Thank you, Neville, for taking care of her." The redhead said softly to him as she took the sleeping bundle from his back, prompting a whimper from the tiny witch and releasing the insufferable pressure of Lily's chest.

"You are such a gentleman." Alice cooed to her boy as he dropped bonelessly in the lounge chair next to his mother. "I'm proud of you."

Neville just groaned. "Tell me about it when I wake up, okay?" He murmured as let himself go sleep, safe in the knowledge their mothers would watch over them.

Alice only snorted. "I guess your baby there was more than enough to tire him out. It's been ages since he had a nap."

Lily simply smiled as she repositioned the sleeping Hermione to rest partially on her lap and partially on her chest. The small brunette only sighed and grabbed some of the fabric of her robes in her tiny fist, lulled deeper to sleep by the strong heartbeat of her mother, not knowing a pair of emerald green and a pair of deep brown eyes were looking at her with a frown.

Nor aware of the blue eyes that twinkled mirthlessly as they focused on Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Would you leave a review? I thrive on them.  
**


	6. The Diagon Alley

**A/N: I love the response this story is getting. I also love that I haven't got any flames ever. Thank you, really.**

**Remeber, this story is a Luna/Hermione story :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Diagon Alley**

"This brings back too many memories." Neville whispered to her as they entered Diagon Alley, the last of the long party that had gathered to shop together.

She nodded. She had received her letter when Lily first met her at the Orphanage with her being Muggleborn and all, but the rest of them had not been so lucky. Kim had received her letter on her eleventh birthday back in February, but the boys had received them a week into July, as was the Hogwarts custom for second years onwards.

So, now that all of them had their letters, some weeks from the starting of the term, they were all shopping for school supplies in a big mass of people she was not sure how would be organized. There were not only the five Potters and the four Longbottoms, no, there were two Bones, three Abbots, five Weasleys, three Diggories, a Bell, a Jones, and a Thomas. And, just to spice thing up, Sirius and Remus had also decided to accompany them.

Hermione was still weary of crows too big. She had gotten used to Kim, Neville's younger sister, and her own brothers, who were still not close to her, but other than that, the rest of them were practically strangers.

The time since school had left out had been both a blessing and a nightmare. Neville and Kim had come by almost daily as Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank had to leave often to France to help finish the agreements on the Trri-Wizard Tournament, which, according to Neville, was not going to be between the three most prestigious schools, but rather between the five. Apparently the Tournament was going to be renamed, now it was going to be called simply as the Wizarding School Tournament and Hogwarts was going to play host to the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Scandinavian Durmstrang Institute, the American Salem Witches' Institute and the Japanese Mahoutokoro School of Magic.

So, she had got to know Kim and she had quickly decided she was going to be sorted in Gryffindor with her brothers. She was brash and quick to start any kind of competition, be it who could eat the most cookies, who could fly higher or faster, who could run the farther… Hermione liked her alright, but she simply preferred to spend her time with Neville, getting to know more of the world they had woken up in.

She had met the Weasley twins and Ginny twice when all the Weasleys had come by to have dinner on two different occasions. The twins were their usual quirky selves and still loved to prank people… apparently being in two different Houses was the best idea they could come up with, as they had many more ways to play their pranks, and more targets. The twins only had two Houses to prank on their last lives on daily basis, as Gryffindor mostly hang out with Hufflepuff, but now, with Fred being a Claw their Empire had grown as Slytherin always sided with Ravenclaw.

Ginny was mostly the same pure Gryffindor this time around than she had been the last. Only difference, though, was that she was acting on her feelings for Draco, who, at the time he was killed had already confessed his undying love to the petite redhead and both had been dating for some years. They were dating alright, but nobody outside the Fight knew about it. In fact, pretty much all the previous relationships were still going strong, just were under wraps.

Hannah and Susan also lived by the Manor, but they only visited her once, together, to inform her on what they were doing so far and to assure her they were there to help. They both had plans on going on vacations, so they could not be of any use to her at the moment, though.

"Hey, you two, don't get lost! Hermione, come here!" Lily called to them from some ways ahead of them as they were, indeed, getting too far behind the big group.

Hermione sighed. "I wish she stopped." She whispered so only Neville could hear her as he grasped his hand.

Neville grinned. "She loves you."

"She's mollycoddling me again." And that was true. Lily had spent the best part of the last month and a half trying to be the best of all mother hens. They had gone out in public several times as a family and Lily was always trying to see where she was and what she was doing. Thankfully Neville served as buffer for those times he went to Potter Manor, as Lily acted the same when they were home. "And she's also hurting the boys."

The wizard nodded as he briefly clenched the small hand he was holding. "I've notice that. They are getting jealous of you… and getting a little angry too."

"I stole their mother and friend, of course they are angry."

"I was never their friend, you know? Too much age difference, I guess. Harry has always hung out with Ron and Sony is better friends with Kim than I, so no, I was not a real friend. The only common thing between us is our mothers. I don't even like flying like they do; you know I love my plants."

Hermione nodded sadly. She hated that Harry and Sony now gave her the cold shoulder more often than not. She just hoped that when they reached Hogwarts they would be able to forget she existed. She was already planning on staying at the castle for Christmas and Easter Break, so maybe they would be able to forgive her by the time summer came around again.

"Hermione!" Lily called to her again. This time her tone was a little hard. "I told you to come here!"

The brunette winced. She hated that reprimanding tone the redhead sometimes adopted. "I better go." She mumbled as she quickly let go of Neville and sprinted to where Lily was, only to have her rear slightly slapped as she was scolded for not obeying and her hand taken with more force than was necessary.

Neville frowned at that. Lily was always gentle with Hermione, but, as days passed, she was getting a little too 'Molly Weasley' and was starting to strung Hermione around like a doll more than a daughter. He could guess that the spank was new, however, as he did not need to see his friend to know she was silently crying in confusion. He did not understand why, but Lily Potter was changing. He just hoped it stopped soon, as Hermione's body still reacted badly when hurt or scared and he dreaded to see what a fall out would be if Lily crossed the line.

XxXxX

She rubbed at her eyes, damn them and their usual predisposition to tears. It was not her fault, not really, she had been conditioned to cry at the slightest sign of distress or harm. Richard Granger had loved to see her cry as he beat her or raped her, or both. She had learnt since a young age, or rather, her little self had learnt from a young age that the beatings and hurting always were lesser when she was crying, and she also noticed that he would leave her alone sooner if she started crying immediately after he started yelling and throwing punches.

It was imbedded in her body and try as she might, she could not stop that response yet. It did not help that she had been prone to sudden panic attacks in her past life, a side effect of being tutored by the Cruciatus several times that she had learnt to live with. And that Luna had always help overcome.

The slap at her rear had not really hurt, but it was the meaning behind the action that made her nervous and scared and prompt her to escape her mother as soon as she was able to, which thankfully was at Gringotts as she refused to go with her Family down to their Vault. Neville, bless him soul, had offered to stay with her as he too hated the stupid wagons.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as soon as they were left alone. The big group had quickly dispersed on the way to the bank, only the Longbottoms and Potters would shop together, while the others went to fetch their own things in smaller groups.

"No." She was still rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, but the tears would not stop, no matter they had started almost ten minutes ago. "Why did she hit me?"

"Maybe she's nervous. I know she fears you'll be lost or hurt and today there are many people at the Alley. She just wants you near and is freaking out you didn't obey her at once." He tried to make sense of something neither of them understood as he gently embraced her and let her tears soak through his shirt. "She loves you."

Hermione nodded. She knew that, but it still hurt. Lily knew her past, why was she acting like that? "Stay with me?" She hated being so needy, but Neville and Winky were the only ones in her corner at the moment and they both knew that.

"Until my dying breath." He smiled. "Once I swore my life to you, Maya, but even if that wasn't the case, I'll still be here for you. I promise."

XxXxX

"You are choking her."

Lily frowned. "I am not!"

Alice sighed. "You are and she's starting to feel it. Also, your boys are not too happy."

The women had decided to wait for the rest of their families and friends in the chamber where the wagons were kept. They were not too fond of the rollercoaster that was a trip to the vaults, and, while Lily had wanted to stay in the lobby with Neville and Hermione, Alice had insisted they went with the rest so they could have a friendly emergency chat between them.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked her friend a little alarmed. "Have the boys tell you something?"

The Auror sighed. "No. They don't need to. Its plain obvious they feel you love Hermione more, and they are starting to ignore her to compensate. Look, I love you Lils, you are my best friend, but you are screwing up and the kids are going to be the ones affected."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ali, I'm acting as always and the boys are getting along pretty well with Hermione."

"No, they are not, and you know it. Hermione spends her time with you or Neville and Harry and Sony spend their time with James and their friends."

"Hermione doesn't have friends so I just make sure she's not lonely." Lily pointed out.

"She has Neville, Lils, and she could have Harry and Sony if you'd let them bond without coddling her. She is almost elven, she is going to Hogwarts in little more than a month time and she was just crying because you spanked her for not obeying immediately. Lily, you cannot continue like this!"

The Professor frowned. "I did not spank her!"

"You did, in front the whole Alley."

Lily sighed. "I just worry, Ali, she's too small and scared and she's going to be cooped up in a boarding school for nine months, alone."

Alice smiled. "She is going to have her brothers and my kids, also, you are making Sev and Minerva her Godparents, they'll keep an eye on her."

"But-"

"Tell you want, today I'll take Neville and Hermione and shop with them and have Frank take Kim. You take your boys and your husband to do the same, spend the day with your kids, coddle _them_, make them feel happy with both their parents."

Lily scoffed. "And that wouldn't make the gap between them bigger?"

The Auror shrugged. "It's already big enough and it'll give Hermione some time with her friend to do as she please, be a kid, and don't worry about you. It'll be good practice for when she is at Hogwarts."

"I don't know…"

"We can meet at Ollivander's for her wand choosing at, say, two? Then you can all be there for her. Please, Lily, let her have this free day."

The redhead sighed. Alice was a responsible Law Enforcer, she was almost a sister to her and she knew she would let no harm go close her little one. True to be told, she did noticed the almost desperate way in which Hermione had let go of her when it was decided she was staying behind and her heart clenched when she remember that, yes, she had spanked her and the instant tears that had sprung from her eyes.

"Fine," She finally conceded. "Just please, take care of her."

"I promise."

Any more talk was put to wait as the rest of their party emerged from the tunnels, all happy and laughing. Maybe Alice was right, she needed her girl be a free kid for a day… she could always go back at fawning over her once they left the Alley.

XxXxX

"Come on, you two," Alice Longbottom called to them as she and the rest of their families finally exited the goblin tunnels. "We have lots of shopping to do!" Hermione and Neville blinked confused when Hermione was taken out their embrace and was lifted into Alice's arms. She stiffened for a second before remembering she was Neville's mother and she was also an Auror, she was safe. So, instead of freaking out, she sighed and cuddled into the woman's shoulder, which, amazingly enough, was not as bony as her mother's.

"Now, Little One," Lily approached them. "You are shopping with Aunt Alice and Neville. Here is a pouch of money, everything you take out of it will come directly from the Potter trust vault, so don't worry about prices, buy anything you want or need, okay love?"

Hermione nodded on her aunt's shoulder as she took the tiny money bag. She knew the Potters were one of the wealthiest families out there and she would have no qualms in spending that fortune. Her mouth stated watering at all the books she could buy. Just as her eyes lit at the thought of not having to spend the whole day with Lily, which just made her feel really un-daughterly.

"Hermione," Her mother told her in a rather serious and hard voice, making the tiny witch gulp. "Obey your Aunt in everything she says, do not let go of her or Neville. Do you understand?"

The small brunette nodded. She understood perfectly, especially if she was using that tone with her.

"Princess," James came forwards before directing the boys to wait outside. "Have fun today." He gently kissed her forehead as he went to their sons, followed after a second by Lily who repeated his actions.

"Now, come on, Neville, lead the way to Flourish and Blotts." Alice asked his son as she made her way to the bank entrance too, little witch still in her arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mum, Maya likes books and I fear she'll spend all the shopping time in there if we let her in now. Can't we just go there until the very last?"

The older brunette hummed. Neville was the one to know Hermione better, going so far as to use a name none of them felt comfortable using. "Fair enough, we have little less than four hours to meet the rest of our party at Ollivander's for Kim and Hermione's wand choosing, where do you think we should start?"

Neville grinned, mischievously. "Let's go to Madam Malkin's. I'm sure Maya will enjoy having her robes measured."

Hermione simply groaned, if there was something she hated was school robes shopping, they were not only all the same, the process was tearfully boring and simply stupid… what was the point of taking measures if all the robes were the same? They were just charmed to be auto-fitted and free of tears.

Alice laughed. "So you don't like clothes shopping? I thought that after months with Lily you would come to love that."

The tiny witch pouted at her aunt. She hated shopping for clothes and Lily loved it… it made for such long and boring 'bonding' sessions.

Their shopping spree went relatively well, thanks to Neville they went from shop to shop without a hitch and spent the minimum time they needed in each to accomplish their supplies gathering. The only three stores they had to spent the most time were Amanuensis Quills in where Hermione had a little trouble finding quills suitable for left handed people; Trunkering Trolls, in where Hermione spent a good deal of time finding a trunk she liked for her things until she decided she was buying a five compartment one with two of those for books, one for clothes, one for potions supplies and the other for miscellaneous things, _and _a small satchel that was pretty much like the beaded bag she owned in her last lifetime with an amazing Undetectable Extension Charm. This was a purchase that left not only the shop owners bewilder, but also Alice.

The last shop she was had spent lots and lots of time was, obviously, Flourish and Blotts. Neville had managed to give her little more than two hours to browse the shop and her efficiency to buy, namely having the young wizard behind her to catch any and every book she tossed his way, let Alice almost rolling in laughter. She did not laugh, however, when just ten minutes before they had to be at Ollivander's a sixty books pile was purchased and shoved unceremoniously in one of the girl's trunk's compartment that amazingly still have some space empty to be filled later. She had been too busy laughing at her son that she had not noticed most of the books the girl had purchased, however, she did noticed some and was puzzled by them.

"Hermione, dear, why would you need manual of Inferi and Vampire combat?" She asked as they made their way to the wand shop, Hermione's trunk holding all their booty and shrunk in the girl's pocket.

Neville sighed. "Probably because there's no book on that topic at the Potter library." Hermione nodded her agreement next to him. "Don't ask her why she buys things, Mum, her mind is scarily complicated and you don't want to go there."

Alice snorted. "And you had been there?" She asked amused.

Neville did not want her mother to know, that yes, he had been there when they had practiced their Occlumency in their past life, that was not something one tell one's mother. He instead shrugged. "Well, she _is_ the one buying books on Inferi and Vampires, no?" The tiny brunette simply grinned at the Auror with an open and toothy smile.

The older witch laughed at that. The girl was a mystery to her but she was well mannered if not a little cheeky and lots of fun when let on her own. Lily needed to see this side of her girl, a carefree and having fun Hermione was a lovely sight.

They soon arrived at Ollivander's and were not surprised to find the rest of their party inside waiting, Kim already trying wands and having no real progress.

"Hey, Mum! Nev! Mione!" The other soon to be firstie greeted them enthusiastically as the Wandmaker was in the back store looking for more wands.

Lily immediately went to her daughter and it was painfully obvious for both Alice and Neville the way the happy little witch's mood dampened as she approached. She lifted her tiny brunette in her arms and kissed her cheek with a little too much 'affection'. "So, you had any fun?" After Hermione's nod she turned to her friend. "Did you have any problem? Did she behave?"

Alice sighed. Here comes Coddling Lily again. "She was an angel. She was obedient and never left my or Neville's side. We had lots of laughter, didn't we, son?"

"Yeah, we did. Maya is always fun." He turned to his mother. "Mum, I need to go buy something; I'll be back long before Maya finds her wand, okay?" At the Auror's nod he left the store to do his own thing.

Harry and Sony exchanged glances. Their fake sister fun?! She was as boring as Binns' classes. She did nothing, she did not fly, she did not play chess, she did not play Exploding Snap, she did not like pranks and she did not speak. How could she be fun? And why was she back? They had spent the day with their parents like in the old good times, why could not she go with Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank forever?

"Oh, Lady Longbottom, Lady Potter." Ollivander greeted them as he emerged from the back store just to pause at the sight of Hermione on Lily's arms. "Hermione Granger, I was expecting to see you years ago to find your wand."

The youngest brunette stiffened alarmed, what was he about? Did he remember?

Lily was instantly the mother lioness she was when Hermione was concerned. "What do you mean? She's Hermione Potter, my daughter, and she is going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. Why would she come here sooner than that?"

Ollivander looked at Hermione dead in the eye, pale, calculating, silver meeting deep, panicky, brown. After a few seconds he broke contact and resumed passing Kim wands. "Forgive me, Lady Potter, sometimes my eyes see things that are not. Perhaps young Lady Potter would be so nice to come here to be measured?"

Hermione wriggled her way out her mother's arms as Kim kept waving the small stack of wands Ollivander had given her.

"Now, young Lady Potter," Ollivander said to Hermione. "May I have your left hand?"

The brunette complied and soon the enchanted tape was measuring her all around, leaving her feeling just a bit dizzy. At the other side of the store a wand finally chose Kim, who was exited to know she was not going to be waving for ages.

"Good wand for Defensive Magic, young Lady Longbottom, eleven and a half inches, hawthorn, dragon heartstring, quite rigid." Kim beamed, that meant she could be an Auror like her parents! "Now, young Lady Potter, let's try for yours, yes?"

Hermione nodded and started waving wand after wand. Half an hour into her testing James had gone with Harry, Sony, Frank and Kim to Florean Fortescue's after the three kids had started complaining that the tiny witch was taking too long. Neville had also returned, but he was waiting outside with some big box and he had insisted to wait for them there, much to Harry's and Sony's bemusement.

By the time the hour ran along Ollivander had already closed the shop to avoid being interrupted and James had come by twice to see what was taking so long. They were getting nowhere and Hermione was starting to get really cranky. Not only Ollivander was making her arm hurt with all the waving, but Lily was pacing the shop nervously, muttering to herself angrily at the lack of progress and in turn stressing Hermione out.

The Wandmaker sighed disappointed as the next wand also was a no-fit. Rarely did he have such a difficult client. Harry Potter's wand choosing had taken him half an hour, and the results had been impressive. The only other customer that had had such a difficult time had been a young lady that had come a year after Harry… perhaps… He looked at Hermione and his inner eye told him that it was worth a shot.

"Young Lady Potter." He called to the tired tiny witch. "Would you come here, please?"

Hermione frowned but still went to the other side of the counter, much to Lily's displeasure and Alice astonishment, nobody that she had heard of had gone so near Ollivander's workshop. The small witch stood before the man, her head barely seen over the counter filled with wands.

"Now, Maya," He whispered softly, only for her ears, and shocking the magic out of her. Why did he know her name? "I need you to close your eyes and concentrate in your magic. Feel your core and hold it." She did as she was told, incredibly comfortable when the man turned her towards the back of the shop and held her in place with both his hands in her shoulders. "Call your wand, Maya."

The young brunette sighed and called for it. Holding her hand out, she tried to call it, command it to come to her. Nothing happened.

"No, no, Maya, don't think of your vine wood wand, or your walnut one, they won't serve you this time around. Just feel the magic that calls you. And call it back."

Hermione nodded. She had been thinking on her faithful first wand and the one she had snatched from Bellatrix all the time she had been waving. Knowing none of them would help her made her chest hurt, but those were the perils of messing with time. She concentrated again on her core and felt the magic around her. There was something, some pull in the back of her head that was, indeed, calling to her. She held out her hand again and was not surprised when something long and delicate slammed in it.

"I should have guessed." Ollivander muttered as she opened her eyes to see a long metallic box. Taking it from her, the Wandmaker called her to the side of the store where she had been trying the wands. When he opened the box Hermione could not help but gasp.

The wand was thin and almost completely covered in small, dark, intricate craved lines that crossed each other and made a beautiful story to her eyes. The handle was different from the rest, smooth and even for easy use was instead inked in the same lines, lines that now she could see were diminutive snakes eating and circling each other.

"Go on, try it." He did not touch it, simply present her with the open box.

Almost reverently, she took it in her hand and felt the magic rush through her arm to her heart and directly to her core, making her soar and felt extremely dizzy. She wobbled a little and Ollivander wasted no time in catching her.

"Perfect match, young Lady Potter." He said for the benefit of the others as Lily rushed to them.

"Oh, Hermione, are you alright?" The redhead cried as she took the girl in her arms to check her over. Satisfied, she let her standing next to her as she tried to pick the wand that had fallen by her rough treatment of the small brunette and yelped when a shock that sparked from it made her recoil her hand.

"Not a good thing touching that wand unless you are its master, Lady Potter."

The Professor shook her hand to try and get rid of the sting. "What kind of wand is that?"

"Twelve and a quarter of inch, kopté wood, coatl feather, rather springy." The Wandmaker said simply as he got behind his counter again to fetch a wand holster.

Lily and Alice exchanged a brief look. That was not a wand core or wood they had ever heard of.

"Now, young Lady Potter," Ollivander gave the small witch the holster and watched as she effortlessly put it on her left arm beneath the long sleeve of her blouse. "That would be seven galleons."

The older Lady Potter frowned at her daughter's display and the price he was giving them. "We didn't ask for a holster and I'm sure that wand costs more than that." She protested as Hermione picked her wand and secured it to her arm.

The old wandwaker shook his head. "That wand had been sitting in the store since before my grandparents' time. Young Lady Potter will make great things with it, and, while the elements of it are very rare, they are indeed useless for just one person in the planet. That person is your daughter, Lady Potter. The holster is a gift."

Hermione smiled softly to the man, still amazed that this wand felt better than her previous ones. She happily paid for it and was set to follow her shocked aunt and mother when the old wizard called to her once more.

"Oh, Maya? Your better half's wand is also a coatl one. Hers is a canistel and unyielding, though, but you will be able to use it if needed." He smiled sadly. "You were a complete fool, Maya, very brave but a fool nonetheless. Selling yourself was not worth it."

"Hermione!" Lily called from outside the shop.

The brunette echoed his sad smile. "Oh, but it was." She whispered for his ears only before joining her irate and bemused mother.

XxXxX

Hermione watched out her window as the rain fell. Another rainy day that brought many changes.

She had a new wand and a new mystery to undercover. Her last life had taught her enough to know that the coatl was a winged serpent that inhabited the forests of Central America and a quick trip to the family library had told her the kopté was also from that region… she understood she had a strange wand, powerful, but very, very strange that no other than her could pick up as Sony had tried after dinner and had gotten his hand shocked as had Lily at the shop. But she could not, would not, contemplate the why she had that wand.

After fleeing Britain searching for a way to fix things she had travelled to South and Central America and had spent three years searching in the rainforest there, trying to find an out. What she had found was nothing she had ever expected, but it had worked for her and the ones she loved, so all the pains and grieves were worth it.

Deep down she knew why that wand had chosen her, but she really did not want to think about it.

A slight pressure was made at her side and she turned in the windowsill to watch as her cat nudged her. She smiled. Neville had gotten her Crookshanks again as her birthday gift and, while no other could understand why he would gift her something so ugly, she was crying tears of joy at knowing her half-Kneazle was back to her after getting him lost all those years ago.

"You are right, Crooks, let's go to bed." The cat purred and waited patiently for his Mistress to get them comfortable in bed. "Goodnight, Crooks."

Tomorrow would be a hard day, as all days were at the Manor, juggling Lily's affections, Harry and Sony's indifference and James insisting she played Quidditch. Maybe she would be able to worm herself from them and go to the library for some alone time.

Maybe tomorrow she could make friends with her brothers and convince her mother she was not a baby.

Maybe tomorrow pigs would fly.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Please review.**

**Next Chapter will see our lovely Maya traveling to Hogwarts. Any idea in which House she'll be? **


	7. The Sorting

**A/N: Wow. I've gotten so much more interest on this story than any of the others I've written. Twelve reviews for a single chapter is my new bast. I'm flattered and marveled at you guys. And, to say thanks, I'll leave you another chapter way earlier than planned.  
**

**Following the advice of a very nice guest, I read this one backwards, one sentence at the time, so I could catch the mistakes. Hope I actually caught all the mistakes. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Sorting**

"Free at last!" Hermione cried dramatically as she launched herself at the comfy seat. To think she had dreaded to leave the Manor! Besides her Neville snorted in amusement as Ginny giggled and the redheaded twins smirked at her.

"Who would have thought being a Potter would be so hard on our Maya?" George, using his brother's blue robes, said.

Hermione whined at the loud laugh that comment prompted from her compartment companions and decided to ignore them until all their party arrived. For the last month and a half of the summer holidays things got pretty sad for the tiny witch, who, no matter how hard they tried, could not gain weight or grow taller. Lily and James had finally taken her to a Healer when August started and she was declared fit for a ten year old, even if she was short and was as light as a feather.

Her relationship with Harry and Sony was at its worst as Lily got more and more 'Molly Weasley' as the time for her to go to Hogwarts approached. The two boys now openly glared at her and made her feel out of her comfort zone if they were around and Neville had been of no use as he and his family had gone on a three weeks' vacation to Italy for most of August, leaving her at her mother and brother's mercy. James was oblivious at all this as he was at work more often than not working the Tournament security details and when he was home he enjoyed playing with the boys more than her, which was fine because they loved playing Quidditch and no matter how hard he tried, she would not join them.

The Potters had planned to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but she had gotten ill before the last match and this had forced the whole family to stay with her, getting Harry and Sony angrier at her, not that it was her fault, and making her parents a little relieved when the attack happened. Apparently, Sony and Harry had sneaked some meat in her usually meatless soup and a little of milk in the almond one she drank and not only had she discovered the wizarding world had no potions to cure her allergy, but she had met for the first time in this life time who would later become her Godfather.

Severus was his usual self, snarky and a little on the intimidating side, but he had been able to stabilize her enough so she could sleep her sickness away and avoid going to a Muggle hospital. He had also managed to talk to her and tell her the Fight was still strong at school and that they would meet at a later time so they could come up with a plan as he could feel his Dark Mark darkening more and more each day. At the ceremony in which he and Minerva had been appointed as her Godparents, just a week after the attack at the World Cup, they had been unable to talk, but she was certain they would as soon as she have her first Potion class or, if she could get away with it, she was sorted in his House.

So for the last month Winky and Crookshanks were the only ones she could relax around. She loved Lily with all her heart, and she could not stop loving Harry, even if he was not her Harry, but knowing the interaction she was going to have with them was going to be greatly reduced lifted her spirits more than it should.

September first could have not gotten there soon enough; no matter they all had been so busy checking last minute things for school that her parents had forgotten her birthday. Truthfully, the best gift she could have was to see Luna again and put a little space between Lily and her. She and her brothers had been accompanied to the station by their father as their mother needed to be at school to finish the last 'start of term' preparations and would be welcoming them in the castle after the Sorting Ceremony. James was if not a practical man, he had taken them to the train ten minutes before departure and had hugged and slapped the boy's backs and kissed her in the head before sending them to their marry way. He did not even wait for the train to leave before him himself left.

Harry and Sony wasted no time to hurry and find their friends, leaving her alone and a little overwhelmed in the platform until the Weasley twins had noticed her and rescued her, taking her to the compartment Neville had chosen for them and where Ginny was already seated.

It had been decided via owl and elf that two representatives of each House would come and meet her so she could picture what Hogwarts could offer her this time around. So, a few minutes after the train started his trek to Scotland, it was no surprise that the compartment door opened more than once to let the steady group of people enter it.

Ginny and George were standing for Gryffindor, Fred and Susan for Ravenclaw, Neville and Hannah for Hufflepuff and Draco and Daphne for Slytherin. There were no signs of her Luna.

The meeting went well, as well as a meeting with nine people in a secluded space could go. She learnt that they kept recruiting people in all the houses, and they had some ready to receive the Star as soon as possible. Not talking about the Fight did not mean not talking about Voldemort and his return and this time around, the students were not afraid to fight. This was both shocking and relieving.

She had learnt that they could not use the tattoo to communicate; apparently all of them had tried and were unable to use it as Hermione had done in their past lives. A quick try with her coatl wand on her own tattoo and the short message of 'Maya is back' proved that she was the only one able to communicate with them via the Star of Bethlehem. She smiled, now all of those who bore the mark would know to expect her to summon them sooner or later.

All of them had woken up on April the 17 five years ago, some months before the twins were to start Hogwarts, allowing them to choose different Houses. And all of them remembered being in some place warm and safe and Luna going to them to ask if they wanted to return and help defeat Voldemort or they would rather be reborn. Other than that, they knew nothing of why they were able to retain their memories and power. Thanks to them the learning curve of their years was now more pronounced than last time and all of them were top of their classes. It made for Harry and Ron to study harder this time, not that they did not need it.

Spirits were high now that she was back, even if she was small and so cute, as the girls present declared, and she was the only firstie among them. The leader of the Fight was back and that was the only thing that mattered.

As all were leaving after the meeting, Draco asked for a private word. Following the blond wizard to the back of the train were he had a small compartment free she did not notice Harry watching her with concerned eyes or Sony trying to follow them just to be stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, who, while not part of the Fight, were always loyal to Malfoy and looked out after him.

"Luna asked me to talk to you." He said as soon as they were alone and a private ward had been set. "She knows you are back but is too angry to try and meet you without killing you. What did you do?"

Hermione sighed. "I need to talk to her first, Drake, before I tell all of you what I did." She paused a second. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Draco hummed. He had got to know Luna better this time around, and had always been a good friend, if distant, of Hermione. But, even so, he felt ill prepared to answer that question. "Tell me, what you did was worse than that time you got into your head to ambush that Death Eater camp alone, with just a dozen Muggle grenades and your wand?"

The brunette winced. That had not been a good idea as it had been the direct result of a panic attack and the utter desperation she had felt after Harry had died. She had miraculously managed to kill them all and suffer just a few scratches in return, but the way Luna had exploded in her face had left her wishing she had died in the battlefield. Not only had she beaten the magic out of her, she had stop talking to her for weeks until yet another brush with death had managed to melt the blonde's heart and allowed her to forgive her. By that time they had been dating for five years and their lover quarrels were legend in their ranks, not only were they all bright and colorful thanks to the several spells that were exchanged, but because all the new words they all learnt when those two fought.

"I think I did something more stupid." She mumbled the confession.

Draco echoed her pained wince. "Because of you we came back, right? You did something extremely moronic for us to come back."

"Yes."

"No wonder she is such a bitch when your name comes up." Draco sighed. "I don't know if she'll forgive you, but I guess you are ready to take your punishment, right?"

Hermione gulped. She was not entirely sure if this body would be able to stand against Luna's curses and punches. Then again, they all agreed she was a cute little thing… maybe she could have some sympathy points, right?

XxXxX

"Firs'-years, firs'-years over here!"

Hagrid's loud voice made her cringe, she had forgotten she needed to go with him and her stupid body was starting to feel the stress of being with so many, if somewhat familiar, strange faces.

Neville briefly hugged her. "I can't go with you, but Tori is in your year, go look for her and stay near her, she's been instructed to not leave you alone until you are Sorted."

Hermione huffed, with so many people around she could not chance talking but she really wanted to comment in what a poor case of a leader she was if she could not face a mob of students on her own. On the other hand, that mob was being cared by Hagrid and he was not known of being neither gentle nor really mindful of his charges.

"Firs'-years, firs'-years over here!" With a quick kiss to his cheek, the tiny brunette was off. Her small body darted and dodged the larger students with ease and soon she found herself surrounded by kids with no colors in their uniforms.

"Maya!" Someone called to her and she turned in time to brace herself to the blonde girl that suddenly attached to her, not that it was the blonde she had wanted. "Daph said you can't talk, but I'm glad you are here."

Hermione smiled at Astoria and took her hand, just barely registering that Kim was looking at her with her mouth hanging open. Apparently she had been of the idea she could not make friends… how right she was. Astoria was friendly, yes, but she was still her bodyguard for the night. The blonde was easily eight inches taller than her and she could see was more muscular than her, also, as her, she was wearing her wand in a holster, ready to use if the case was needed.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years?" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years, follow me!"

They followed the giant down the steep, narrow and dark path to where the two 'time travelers' knew the boats awaited them. It was as slippery as their first time, but the awed 'Ohh!'s of their fellow first years were the same as always. For Hermione, she just smiled at the sight and sighed. The Castle was still standing and she was going to meet her professors again, and maybe Luna would finally talk to her. That was all that mattered.

They climbed into the boats, Tori and her sharing one with Kim and a dark-haired girl Neville's sister had met on the train, her name was Maeve and was hoping to be a Gryffindor as she kept telling everyone near her.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted at them from his own boat. "Right then, FORWARD!"

"And you?" Maeve asked Hermione just a minute in the ride. "What House do you want in?"

Tori smiled for both of them as Hermione was looking around for the Giant Squid… she had liked that beast most than she cared to admit and had been crushed when it had been killed as soon as Voldemort took possession of the school. "Well, my big sis's in Slytherin, but I guess I'll be happy in any House." Hermione snorted beside her, Daph had told them Tori had decided to go to Ravenclaw because she did not like the dungeons and was not being a Lion for all the gold in Gringotts. "And Maya here is a mystery, I guess she'll cause havoc in any House, really."

"Maya?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Astoria Greengrass, this is Hermione Potter." She introduced themselves with a dazzling smile that remembered Hermione of yet another blonde, jut not her blonde.

"Potter?!" Maeve squealed exited. "As in the Boy-Who-Lived Potter?"

Kim finally decided to intervene. "She's the adopted little sister of Harold and Hudson Potter." Her tone was a little chilly and it made the rest of the boat freeze. She did not dislike Hermione, but she did like Sony, and Sony did not like her, so she was not liking her either from now on. Besides, she was been friendly with a soon to be Snake, that was just not right. She was a Potter, even if fake, and Potters hated Slytherins.

Tori's eyebrow rose at that tone and turned to see a pale tiny brunette, she looked on the verge of tears. "Can I hex her?" She asked seriously, making the other two girls pale too.

Hermione snorted amused at the way the other two were scared. She shook her head, she did not want to explain to Neville why he was short a sister.

"Spoilsport." The blonde muttered as they were told to duck the ivy curtain, Hermione being the only one who did not need to bend her head much to Tori's amusement.

The boats finally anchored into the small deck beneath the castle and Kim and Maeve returned to be awed instead of scared. Taking again Astoria hand, Hermione climbed out the boat and followed the line of eleven years old as they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming up to the lovely green grass Hermione had missed so much after her last year on Hogwarts on her sixth year.

They walked up a flight of stone stairs and crowed around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" The Keeper of Keys Grounds asked them in his loud voice before raising his fist and knocked the door three firm times.

The door opened at once, and out came a tall, dark-haired witch dressed in rich emerald robes. Her face was hard and Hermione wondered why on Merlin's name had Lily chosen her to be her Godmother… she understood why Severus had been chosen, but Minerva really did not seem like one to like kids outside her classroom. Not even in her last time life Hermione had managed to melt the stern witch and she had tried until the older witch had been killed.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She opened the door wide and they entered the ancient castle. Hermione smiled, remembering better times running across the gigantic Entrance Hall, only lit with the ever burning flaming torches, and the so high ceiling that was impossible to actually see it. Astoria and the brunette shared a small grin at the moving staircases that, no matter the school had not even started yet, were putting on a show for the first years.

They could hear the murmur of thousands of voices as they were led to a side chamber, Astoria and Hermione remaining just before the door, not quite entering as they knew the 'Speech' already and had no want to actually hear it again. The rest crowded together, all of them nervous, all surely imagining the feats and trials they would need to do to be properly sorted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall…"

Hermione stopped hearing her Godmother's voice as she looked around all the first years. They were more than the time she had been sorted the first time, presumably because by the time they were born the war had been over for some years. Kim and Maeve were almost at the front of the small mob, eager to learn everything from the Deputy Head.

She observed the rest, all of them paying attention to Minerva, and all of them strangers to her. By the time this wizards and witches had been sorted in her original timeline she had been a busy fourth year and had no time or inclination to meet the firties, especially as most her time had been consumed by helping Harry stay alive in the Tournament. Something she needed to change this time around, hopefully.

Her plans for this year were simple and at the same time complicated. She was going to enter her name in the Goblet and was going to be the Hogwarts Champion, no matter what kind of obstacles she needed to overcome to achieve that. With any luck, she would be replacing Harry in the Tournament, and if she was not as lucky as she was hoping, at least she would be there to help with in the Third Task.

"Maya!" Astoria whispered to her harshly and she was brought back to the moment. "McG's calling you front!"

Hermione blinked owlishly, sure enough, the Transfiguration Professor was glaring at her with her patented frown and an impatient stare. Gulping, she quickly went to her, not knowing what she wanted but feeling the eyes of all the soon-to-be Sorted kids on her.

"Daydreaming is not a habit I'll recommend you practicing, Miss Potter." She was scolded much to the wincing sympathy of all the gathered. "Take this before going in the Great Hall, you look like you need it." She was passed a small vial of red liquid that she had no trouble identifying as Pepper-Up.

Nodding her thanks she returned to where Tori was waiting, she was feeling tired already and it would be still some hours before she could go to bed. She gulped down the spicy potion, steam leaving her ears just a second later aweing some of the kids, which, she considered, were probably Muggleborn. She pocketed the empty vial as the older witch told them to wait and left them on their own.

"Already receiving preferential treatment?" Kim's cold voice echoed in the small chamber. "No wonder why you are with a Snake."

Hermione frowned. What had happened to the calm, if brash, girl she had first met? Kim was acting as if she wanted to pick a fight with her at the drop of a hat.

"Leave her alone, Longbottom. She's done nothing wrong." Astoria's glare was as cold as her sister's, who did not go answering to the name of Ice Mistress for nothing.

Kim scoffed. "Says the little Snake. Tell me, planning on going to the Pit tonight?" Some kids, probably ones who wanted to go to Slytherin, frowned at the obvious hate behind her words. Not even Sorted and she was already creating factions between the first years.

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care. I know all the Houses have good and bad people, as does the real world."

Maeve laughed at that. "All the evil wizards come from Slytherin, you Snake."

By that point it was painfully obvious the first years were divided already. A third of the kids had gathered around Kim and Maeve, while half was a little closer to Astoria and Hermione, maybe not as close as the ones 'pro-Gryffindor', but close enough to be understood what they thought. The few that remained, the ones that had been marveled at the Pepper-Up secondary reactions, were looking between them, not understanding what was happening.

"Ah, but you forget Merlin was a Slytherin and he was the greatest wizard of all. Besides, I know of a Gryffindor that was as evil as they come."

"Yeah, right," A boy next to Kim said. "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Most of the kids gasped, that name was almost as taboo as Voldemort was as he was the one to lead the Dark Lord to the Potter's house.

"You-you liar!" The same boy shouted.

Astoria simply shook her head sadly. Youth was becoming stupider as time went by. Turning to the Muggleborns, she gently commented. "I know you are not born in the Wizarding world, but I'd like for you to remember that we have centuries of traditions and more often than not we are set in our ways. Please, don't judge us and try to have a clear head when someone tells you something. Listen to all but make the decision of what to believe and what not. I'll be around to help you if you need, but also reach out for others, and try to not to take my views as a fact, either."

The lost wizards and witches nodded their thanks as Kim laughed coldly. "Yeah, right, a Snake wanting to help Muggleborns."

Astoria smiled pained. "Muggleborns, Half-Blood and Purebloods are all the same. We are all witches and wizards, no matter our origin." It had taken her years of suffering to finally understand that simple and real fact.

"Yeah, right." Maeve scoffed. "We _are_ different."

Hermione touched Astoria's hand, knowing the blonde could launch herself into a philosophical and biological explanation no one apart from her could understand and that would just make obvious that the Gryffindors were as hardheaded this time around as the last. She shook her head to the other girl's inquiring stare just in time to McGonagall to return and heard them to the Great Hall.

The Sorting was about to start.

XxXxX

Lily wriggled in her seat between Severus and Sirius, nervous for nothing and everything.

"Calm down, woman." Severus whispered to her as the seats in the Great Hall started filling with the second years onwards, three of the Houses leaving the very end of their tables empty for the new kids.

She watched as Harry entered with Ron and Padma, laughing and grinning happily, seating in between Ron and George, or maybe Fred, with the Indian witch sitting in front him, speaking to him harshly, probably scolding him about his summer work. Sony, on the other hand, entered with Colin and Romilda and sat between the two. The dark haired girl ogling her son with barely disguised attraction and making her just a tad more nervous.

She watched as Neville entered the room, really close to Hannah Abbot and, amazingly enough, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. The willowy blonde looked as if she was telling the two Puffs something as she received what looked like a small bottle from Hannah before she went to the center of the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Daphne Greengrass, her view free for the Sorting as no one sat in the five spaces in front of her, something that was repeated at either side of Daphne and Draco, those were the seats for the Slytherin first years, a measure that had been in motion over the last year.

"Why do they do that?" Lily asked Severus for the first time, not that it was the first time she had wondered.

Snape followed her line of vision and smiled. "The first years should feel welcome in their House, our Snake Princess believed a fine way of showing we care was to welcome them since the first feast. This allows the firsties to get to know people from other grades, not only the first."

Sirius scoffed besides Lily. "And just by sitting in the middle of the table they can accomplish that?"

Severus smiled. "The Royal Court agreed that having them in the middle of the table, with the rest of the House surrounding them to care for them and protect them, with one Slytherin accompany them to the Hat to the table, was not only a way of showing that we indeed care, but that we will always protect them. See those four students at the very beginning of the table, those are Rosemary, Edgar, Olive and Reuben. They are not Prefects but their job tonight is to accompany the first years to the bathroom through the night, and, if the case is needed, run to the kitchen to fetch something that the elves missed. Notice the students at either side and in front the seat for the firsties. Their job is to make sure they are well fed and have everything they need during the feast and to instruct them on how Hogwarts works."

The DADA Professor snorted. The Royal Court was the name the Slytherin Trio had adopted, being made up of the Snake Princess, the Ice Mistress and the Dragon Prince, all of them acting the part of Royalty and practically governing inside Slytherin. So much different from his favorite Golden Trio, that was always around enjoying the fine pleasures of life and actually having a life. "And having the House do that once is enough to have them _welcome_?" He asked rather sarcastically.

The Slytherin Head of House smirked. "I know you don't know this, with you being all Gryffindor and all, but historically the Slytherin dorms house only two students per room. Up until two years ago classmates from the same year used to room together, or, in very rare cases, siblings would be allowed to room together. However, at the Royal Court suggestion, now a first year rooms with a fourth year, who is responsible of the younger student as they will always room together until the first year reach the fourth year, in which point they will then become responsible of a first year. This leaves the younger years taken care of by the older and the seventh years free to room together as it was traditionally to dedicate their time to NEWT's studies."

Lily and Sirius, as the rest of the Staff body that had eavesdropped were left stunned. That was a rather fine working plan. "Wow," Lily whispered. "So that's why Slytherin is in the top of each class."

Severus' smirk widened into a grin so out of character for him. "Not quite. Have you notice there are no Snakes goofing around the halls or the Quidditch Pitch between the end of classes and dinner?" At the redhead's nod, he continued. "Well, that is mandatory Slytherin Homework time. My students gather at the Common Room or the library to do their homework, always assisted by either they own classmates or an older student. Everybody is required to study or do homework in that time and to help whoever needs a hand."

Sirius blinked at that, he surely would have better grades if Gryffindor had had a system like that. "And that is also part of the Royal Court's changes in your House?"

"No, that had been into motion ever since I started as Head of House. Yet, it wasn't until the Snake Princess arrived that my Snakes actually started helping each other. That's why she is the Snake Princess, because she managed to unite them all."

Lily shook her head at the way her friend kept repeating the Lovegood child's 'title'. "Why such emphasis in that name? She is not even a Lady."

Severus face hardened. He knew too well Luna was not liked by the Potters, something that would create havoc once Hermione 'came out the closet' dating Luna, again. "She is royalty to the Snakes, all three of them are. They are the ones that can make things happen in the House and that control it when I'm not around. I trust them with my life and the lives of my Snakes, they will never prove me wrong. They are, for that, the Royal Court."

Sirius sniffed. "What a pitiful Court then, without a King or a Queen."

Snape simply allow himself one last grin. "That's because our Queen has yet to arrive."

Lily's question to that statement was cut short as McGonagall entered the Great Hall followed by two lines of kids, all of them ready to be Sorted. She frowned when she saw her little girl entering at the hand of a blonde girl that could only be the younger Greengrass. The Staff and students saw how the Deputy Head put the Hat on its stool, and, like all years, listened to it sing its song, which, for her, was a little too dark and creepy this time around… Maybe even the Hat knew there were rumors in the air about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The applause after the song was not strong, and the Slytherin table did not even fake they were clapping as most of the students were.

XxXxX

"Now then," Minerva said to the youngsters after the shocking song. "When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Ackerley, Steward!"

A scrawny brown haired boy went to the Hat and, doing as they were told, put in on his head as he sat on the stool. A few seconds passed before it shouted: "Ravenclaw!"

The table in question applauded and he merrily went to it to sit down.

"Bates, Maeve."

The Hat was on the dark haired girl a second before it declared: "Gryffindor!"

The Sorting proceeded as normal and soon it was Astoria's turn. She squeezed Hermione's hand briefly before going to the stool. The Hat was on her head for about a minute before declaring her a Ravenclaw. A handful of names later it was Kim the one being Sorted and she got her wish to be a Gryffindor and run to join Sony and Maeve.

Six names latter, McGonagall voice called her: "Potter, Hermione."

The tiny brunette winced at the silence that followed. Apparently, news of her adoption had not been quite as spread as she had believed. Murmurs started when she approached, some of them wondering if she simply was lucky to have that name or if their Muggle Studies' Professor indeed had a daughter. All in all, she could feel the eyes of everyone in her and, as she was getting comfortable in the stool, she could not help but notice pale grey eyes that were watching her with a little too much intensity from the Snakes' table.

So far, only four Slytherins had been sorted, all of them accompanied to the table by an older student and showed where to sit. She held Luna's gaze for a second or two before she groaned in frustration when she discovered the Hat was big enough to completely engulf her head.

"Well, well, well," The deep voice in her head was far too amused for her liking. "Miss Maya has returned!"

Hermione sighed. "Why am I not surprised you too came back?" She asked the Hat.

"Well, Miss Maya, I did not 'come back', I simply know all about you and your Fight as I've see all your minds."

"Do you know how they were sent back, Erasmo?"

"That, Miss Maya, is something to ask you better half."

She groaned and the Hat chuckled in her head. Some years after Hogwarts was taken they had come across Erasmo in the Black Forest as they were trying to see if they could save the school. The Hat was almost scrap by that point, full of shreds and holes after having the Death Eaters trying to extract the Gryffindor Sword by force for years. It had taken Luna, her, and a team of witches to sew it back together and, practically, infuse life to it again. He was great for when anybody in the Fight needed counseling or needed to talk to somebody without being too judged. He was also great for witty combats, something Hermione often did when the stress of leading the resistance became too great.

"Now," Erasmo said to her still laughing. "Where to put you?"

"Slytherin." Hermione immediately said.

"No, Miss Maya, I don't think a little Muggleborn like you should be in the Snakes' Pit." He said to her in a condescending voice that held just a bit too much of mocking. "I think you'll do great with your brothers in the Lions' Den."

"Erasmo, please, just put me in Slytherin."

"But Miss Maya!" He imitated the high pitch of her voice she quite could not control. "Being a Lion is fun! They charge without thinking!"

"Erasmo…" She groaned at the stupid Hat.

"If I put you in Slytherin, what's in for me?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, no doubt the rest of the school was laughing at the funny sight she was, a tiny witch with an enormous hat on the head and crossing her arms in irritation. "Erasmo, remember I know how to sew you, so I know how to unstitch you."

"I cannot remember something that had not happen yet, Miss Maya."

"Erasmo!" She finally whined like the little girl she was.

The Hat laughed, and, if what she was hearing was any true, he was laughing out loud to the whole Hall. He took a minute to compose himself before he shouted in a voice still full of mirth: "Slytherin!"

"Thank you." She sniffed to him in a very Malfoy-like indignant way.

"If you want to continue our witty chats, Miss Maya, all you need to do is ask." He told her. "It is rather lonely in the Headmaster's office… Between you and me, Fawkes is not a great conversationalist."

"I'll think about it." She replied with a tiny chuckle as she finally took the heavy thing out her head.

She was not really prepared, however, for the shocked pale face that met her just inches from her own.

* * *

**A/N: So, I tweaked a bit (a lot) the Quidditch's Cup Final's date. Instead of being held on August 22, 1994, it was held at the beginning of August, leaving our favorite Potter boys more time to stew on their anger towards Hermione.**

**Those that said Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for our girl, sorry guys, but no. I already have 25 chapters written of this beauty and the girl has already leave a mark on the House. If you want a list of the people going in Hermione's year let me now and I'll post it next chapter as an author note. I had fun playing around with the names and Houses.  
**

**For the next chapters, at least until the First Task, there's going to be some text borrowed directly form the books, specially the 'wrong' speech of some characters. I cannot write Madame Maxime's broken English or Hagrid's way of talking, so I'm rather copying them from our Queen JK Rowling, as I'll do with some speeches given by Dumbledore and Bagman. :D**

**On another none related note, r**emember my first language is not English, so, if you find an error, please inform me. It helps me improve my English and take batter care later on in the proof-reading.****

****And talking about languages, I have a question for whomever want to answer: When talking about 'staff', _staff_ as in the weapon not the person, which is the proper plural of the word? Staffs or staves? If you'd help me I'd appreciate it immensely. ****

**Please leave a review and let me bask in them.**


	8. The Feast

**A/N: So, I'm in love with you guys. You are amazing and I'm still marveled at how you are liking my story. Thanks, really. So that you know I've reached the 150,000 words mark and I'm still at the Second Task... and well, I was planning to write this way into Hermione's second year... just so you know there's plenty to come...**

**And, as I love to read what you think I'll propose you all a game. Currently my record for most reviews per chapter is 13, opposed to last chapter that was 12. Top my record again, give me 14 and I'll immediately post a new chapter. If not, well, I'll update again until Sunday this time around :D **

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Feast**

He looked over the table, his face calm in a neutral expression of apathy. This was their Kingdom and he was one of the Governing Royals. At his right sat Luna, his Snake Princess, and at her right, sat Daphne, their Ice Mistress. Together, the three of them conformed the Royal Court that not only commanded Slytherin, but also the Fight.

'Waking up' that fateful day in April five years ago had been quite a shock. Not only he had been the perfect little Malfoy Scion he had been when little the first time around, but he was actually excited to grow up and be like his father. Having such contradicting memories and believes had made him almost mad, it was only with the help he received from his mother that he was able to live on.

Knowing both he and Narcissa had come back made him wonder if anybody else had. He had no way of knowing up until he went to Hogwarts and came across Neville in the Platform, who also bore the Star on his hand. Together, after making sure they were indeed who they said to be, they had combed the train looking for the rest. And they found them.

His first year at Hogwarts was basically an exercise of control, planning and preparing. They had learnt to control their magic and knowledge to fit their eleven-years-old bodies, and also not kill their moronic classmates that simply were too lazy to do even the smallest thinking. They had also started planning and exchanging information, having people in the inside of all Houses, as well as the Staff body, made for great planning sessions on how to kill the Dark Lord and not let the stupid Dumbledore meddle. The old goat had good intentions, sure, but he was senile and was not fit to still be the Light's Leader.

The small factions of the Fight had reassembled and each had been set to do their own small missions. Padma and Parvati, whose original task was to gather information in the last timeline, were commissioned to keep a close eye on Harry and ensure he did not kill himself doing something stupid. The Boy-Who-Lived was still a little too eager to charger without thinking and Ron was still an ass looking for glory, more often than not risking his and Harry's lives. Padma kept him focused on his school work while Parvati was always around to help him loosen up enough for him not to go search for adventures.

The Weasley twins, along with Daphne, Ginny and Matt Richmond, a good Puff Maya had met on the run and who had saved her and Luna's asses more than once, were given the mission of stocking them up in arsenal. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been destroyed a year before Harry was killed, but by then they had already developed quite the gadgets that were not only useful for a good prank, but also for battle. Hats that made the user invisible, darkness bombs, light bombs, instant fire that could be sent after somebody, wand holsters that held more than one wand, were just some of the things the twins had come up until now and that they kept producing to help the war effort, all of them sponsored by Narcissa's private vault and kept in Snape's rooms.

Hannah, Susan and Pansy had been trained to be mediwitches in their last lives. None of them managed to obtain their titles as Voldemort took possession of St. Mungos before they were recognized as such, but they knew more than enough to be able to start creating a huge potion supply from small things such as a headache, to marvelous accomplishments such as the Felix Elixir, which was now simmering in one of the unused potion laboratories that was now under a Disillusionment Charm and was crossed out the Marauders' Map, courtesy of George.

The best thing the redhead twins had managed to come up with, and that was everybody agreed on, was a series of maps that worked the same as the Marauders' Map but had many other features they needed and that Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail never thought about. It showed not only names and places, but also had a scheme of the Castle's wards; secret passages _within _the castle; the entrances of all the Houses with their current passwords, or in Ravenclaw's case, helped with the answer to the doorknob's riddle; the exact place all the portraits had a frame and the blind spots were there were none as all of them knew those reported back to Dumbledore and, lastly but not leaser, a detailed map of the Black Forrest, result of endless hours of exploring in both lifetimes.

It was thanks to that map that Neville, Terry and Stephan McGuffin, yet another Puff that was good friends with Neville both in the past and the present, were able to do their tasks. Loving plants as they did and having their green thumbs more than ready, they spent great deal of the school year harvesting and planting herbs, bulbs, fungi and the like to help both the Weasley twins, Snape and the mediwitches team. It not only help them to find their way to the strange plants that already grew there, but also help them find the most secluded locations to plant their own.

Between all their memories and knowledge they were able to tell exactly what was different from last time and what was exactly the same. The Philosopher Stone fiasco did not happen, but they periodically checked the third floor corridor and, giving y how Fluffy was still there and Nicolas Flamel came by once or twice every term and got lost down there for hours, they were pretty sure the Stone was still there.

They had also spent most of the time wondering where in the world Hermione was. They all were aware that Luna was around, as both their past and current memories had the blonde witch in them, but their Muggleborn leader's whereabouts were a complete mystery. Some of them had been born at different dates than they had had in their past life, and Astoria was also born a year later than the last time, so maybe their Maya had been born a year later too. This had been proved incorrect as the next year brought their always faithful second in command, along with some others that were missing, but not their bossy Gryffindor.

So it had been a great shock for young Lord Malfoy to find this tiny little thing that could only be Hermione Granger in the arms of Lily Potter when school finished last term. Following her mother's lead he had presented his Star and made a light comment on her name, hoping to find some kind of recognition in her. He did. And so, he had spent the summer trying to calm Luna enough for her to meet Hermione again without it resulting in the Second Blood War starting way before time and without the key people it should concern involved.

Luna this time around was not like that dreamy-eyed little blonde Claw that had stolen Hermione's heart in their third and fourth year respectively. No, this Luna was a lot more bitter and more centered, with the sole goal of having Hermione's sacrifice bearing fruits, not that any of them knew what that sacrifice was and why it was so important for Luna other than it was Hermione the one paying the sacrifice. Luna this time around was pretty much as the Luna that had been tortured by Death Eaters and left practically in Maya's step to be found, too late to save and still too soon to die.

Luna Lovegood had died in Hermione's arms the day the brunette turned twenty-five and that had been the key event that had made it possible for all of them to come back, according to the blonde. By that time most of them had been already dead, but they had been brought up to date by those that remained alive. Draco, Padma, Daphne and Hannah had been the ones to see the total defeat of their Maya and they had been the ones to see her disappear in the middle of the night not to be seen again. Not that it really mattered as a month later they too had found death by the hand of Voldemort when they were finally captured and killed.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, she _is_ small." A melodious, quiet, voice at his right said, snapping Draco out his musings.

"I told you, Luna, she was tiny."

The blonde that governed Slytherin hummed in acknowledge. Yes, he had told her much, but still, she had never pictured her so little. "Do you know why that is?" No matter if she was late four years, she was still too small to be eleven.

Daphne sighed at her right. "Han said that Nev said she was abused when little. According to him her parents beat her and starved her."

Luna paled a little, not that it could have been seen if Draco and Daphne had not been paying attention to her. "Her parents were never abusive." She commented, if only to try and think if this was something Hermione had changed by accident.

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "Nev explained me that she was adopted in the last life, this time around her real parents didn't die and so she grew with them until they were arrested by the Muggle law enforcement force."

Luna nodded. She knew her girlfriend had been adopted, and she was well aware how her real parents had died the first time. She had just assumed that her parents, her real parents, had died in a different way this time around. But, by the look of things, she had had a better life before. "So that's why she's now a Potter?"

"Apparently, yes."

They remained silent as the Hat sung it song, this time, for the very first time they all could remember, Erasmo did not only sung of the houses, but rather of something that was way too close to home:

_'Come and gather around,  
Join in the crowd,  
Singing the songs that we know,  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow,  
And one to days long ago!_

_'Lion, oh, brave Gryffindor,  
Always carrying your sword.  
Shed out your white armor,  
Is all that shines gold?_

_'Claw, sharp tongue and mind alike,  
Witty Ravenclaw you have.  
Set aside the books for once,  
Think too with your inner eye._

_'Loyal Hufflepuff, working badger,  
Borrowing and hiding in your sett.  
The fear that makes you quiver,  
Is the freedom you must get._

_'Snake, you silent serpent,  
Such great secrets you keep.  
No matter if you're different,  
Slytherin, you are the key._

_'Is time to cry,  
Is time to die.  
Is time to forever,  
Bring the Fight alive._

_'So, come and gather around,  
Join in the crowd,  
Singing the songs that we know,  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow,_

_'And one to days long ago!'_

What was Erasmo up to now? Luna wondered as the Sorting began with a scrawny Ravenclaw.

"Dickenson, Delia." A small, not as small as Hermione, though, redhead clambered on the stool and had the Hat on her head for about ten seconds before she was declared a Snake. The first Slytherin had been sorted.

Instead of applauding like the rest of the Houses, Slytherin remained silent. Goyle, who had been sitting at the edge of the table, got up and quickly went to the awed looking girl, who was watching the lack of applause with some trepidation. The large boy offered his arm to the girl and helped her climb down the stool before accompanying her to a seat in front the Royal Court. Just then, when Goyle was returning to his seat, the table did applaud.

The Sorting go well and only three times did Goyle and Pansy got up to accompany the next Snakes to the Royal Court, McGonagall patiently waiting for them to be settled before continuing reading names, as she was all too in favor of what the Snakes did. When it was Hermione's turn, however, Luna could not help but stare at her with a little fury and passion behind her eyes. She was younger this time around, but she could see she was the same Maya that had taken her so little to captivate. They held eye contact for a second or two before Erasmo completely engulfed her head.

The Fight had noticed that those who took the most time being Sorted were usually the ones that had come back or that were special one way or another. Astoria had taken more than a minute, way longer than the usual ten or twenty seconds for a 'complicated' sorting, no doubt she had been convincing Erasmo to put her in Ravenclaw and the witty Hat was having some fun at her expense.

They had made a point of getting close to those that were not of the Fight whose their Sorting had lasted longer than half a minute; they were now some of the candidates that were more than ready to receive the Star of Bethlehem in their right hands. They were powerful, intelligent and had a good moral compass, no matter the Houses they were in. They had occasionally trained with them on weekly basis in secret and were committed to their cause. They were ready to fight for their freedom and their loved ones. It was such a shame the whole school was not like them.

So, when Hermione's sorting lasted more than three minutes, the Fight began to panic. Luna, thanks to Hannah and the small bottle of Calming Draught that she had given her, was the calmest of them all, but still was anxious enough to get up from the table and inch her way closer to the stool. She knew Hermione was going to Slytherin, as she knew that she would go into the House that held Luna, but what was taking her so long? What was Erasmo telling her? Why was she huffing and crossing her arms?

When she was almost next the tiny witch, that she saw with sadness was a full feet shorter than her, the Hat exploded in laughter. Erasmo was known for his quips to whoever came close to him and he often chuckled out loud if there was something funny he heard, but this was the first time the damn Hat laughed and it not only shocked her and her Fight, but also shocked the whole school as the whisperings and mutterings that had started when Hermione made her way to be Sorted suddenly stopped. The silence got from amazed to scared when the last of the Potters was announced a Slytherin.

It took Hermione another ten seconds to finally lift the Hat and almost fell over when she saw Luna so close. The whole Hall was shocked as the Snake Princess, that seemly appeared from thin air as all of them had been concentrating in their own things or the way too long Sorting, quickly ran forward to catch the tiny brunette. There were no words exchanged between them, but they could all see the way the air between them was suddenly charged with energy.

Smiling softly, still under the Calming Draught's effects, Luna took Maya, her Maya, by the hand and accompanied her to their table. Draco had moved a space over, leaving his seat to the small witch and so, the Royal Court openly welcomed the Potter girl into their ranks. Or so that was the school thought with amazement. The Fight, however, smiled at the action. The Royal Court had not adopted the girl, no, they had just welcomed their Queen.

XxXxX

Snape smiled softly at the display. Maya was back, indeed, as his hand tattoo had told him when the train was making its way to the school. Maybe they could finally start putting into motion some of the plans they had been developing for the last four years, maybe they could vanish the Dark Lord before he came back.

"Oh, no." Lily murmured at his side, truly pained in the silence that followed Hermione's seating.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, knowing fully well what the matter was.

Sirius snorted as McGonagall kept going with the Sorting after the lack of applause which followed the tiny witch's placement. "She is a Potter!" He whispered harshly. "She belongs in Gryffindor!"

Severus snorted as in his head he was in total agreement with the wizard. Hermione was a Gryffindor, but so was most of the Fight, just as they were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Spending so many years fighting side by side and talking and simply living had made a cultural fusion so blended the differences between Houses were null. He knew well enough that all the members of the Fight had chosen where to be Housed and they all had their reasons to do so and were more than capable to play the part they had chosen.

"At least you can watch over her better this way." Lily sighed, disappointed at her daughter's Sorting. She frowned at the tiny witch sitting so close to the Snake self-proclaimed Princess. "Don't let Lovegood too close to her, Sev." She ordered/requested her friend.

The Potion Professor echoed her sigh. "I won't come between those two if they choose to be friends." Or something else, he thought.

"Sev, she is evil!" Lily almost talked out loud.

Snape frowned at that. "She certainly is not, Lily. And stop telling me what to do inside my House. I'm their Head of House and I'll act as I see fit."

The redheaded groan of frustration was easily covered by the noise the loud applause Emile West received as she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. The last kid had been seated and it was time for the Headmaster to begging the Feast.

"Welcome," The aged wizard called to the Hall once he was standing behind his podium. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And those are: Pigsqueak! Turmeric! Bubble! Foam! Thank you."

As the Headmaster sat down the tables were filled to the brim with food of all kinds and the banquet began.

XxXxX

"Why all the other Houses just applaud when the new kids were sorted?" Valerie Ellis, a brown haired tall girl, asked curiously as Daphne served her a full plate of vegetables and roasted chicken with just some potatoes. The rest of the first years Snakes listening intently as they too had their plates served.

"Well, we are not as the rest of the Houses." Luna explained patiently as she served Maya a plate full of only vegetables and salad. "I'm sure McG, that's the Deputy Headmistress and the witch who read out loud your names, explained to you how your House is your family in Hogwarts, well, that's not always the case." She passed the plate to Maya and received a smile in return.

"Up until two years ago all the Houses had a noticeable separation between years," Daphne continued the explanation as she began filling her own plate. "However, when the Snake Princess came along, that changed in Slytherin. Now we try and meddle between years because we are a family, and as such, we need to stay together and help each other, as any family should. The rest of the Houses still have that division going strong."

"Snake Princess?" Omar Jacobs, a broad, short, raven haired boy asked next as he began eating the plate Draco had served him.

Daphne smiled softly. "My name is Daphne Greengrass and I'm known as the Ice Mistress of Slytherin in and out our House."

Draco then smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. When someone refers to the Dragon Prince I'm who they're talking about."

"And I'm Luna Lovegood. Also known as the Snake Princess." The youngest of the three blonds said with a neutral, hard face if only to impose on the first years who she was. Looking at her left she noticed that Hermione had yet to start eating… it looked like old habits die hard, no matter that they had died once years ago. She sighed, losing the imposing façade she had put on for the firsties. "You can start eating, Maya." It irked her that her former/maybe-current girlfriend had had such manners hammered in herself, all of them self-imposed. She would wait for everybody around her to start eating before she began, or, until someone told her to eat. As she and most around had yet started to eat it was easier for her to simply allow the tiny thing to eat now.

The rest of the first years looked bemused at that as Hermione started in her salad with gusto.

Draco simply snorted on the other side of the ex-Gryffindor as he poured her a glass of grape juice. "Getting back into topic, we are known as the Royal Court, and we are here to try and make your years at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you need anything or if you miss your family or if you simply want to talk, come to us and we'll help as best as we can. If not, we can always take you to Master Snape."

"Master Snape is our Head of House," Daphne explained to them before the question was even formed in their minds. "He teaches Potions and is in charge of us. He is the link between us and the rest of the Staff and he will be more than happy to help you too."

"Why are you so nice?" A nice looking brunette girl, who was sitting directly in front Hermione asked and she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, wincing slightly.

Luna regarded her with hard stare. "Rachel, right?" Rachel Quinn nodded. "Why wouldn't we be nice?"

Rachel gulped and began playing with her food. A soft, small hand suddenly covered the one she was holding the fork with and squeezed lightly. Looking up, she saw the girl Luna had referred as Maya smiling at her reassuringly. She smiled back. Turning to the Snake Princess she explained herself. "I know very little of the magical world, but in the train I met two girls that were all about how Slytherin was for the evil and Gryffindor for the good. They got sorted there, and I guess part of me wanted too because they said it was the best House and I had no reason not to believe them. They made all of you, us, look like the devil incarnated and what not. You being nice surprised me."

Draco snorted again. "One of them was probably Kimberly Longbottom." Rachel nodded again. "You lot need to remember this," He said to all the firsties. "Listen to all but make your own judgment. Do not base it on what one or two persons tell you, be well informed before you come to a conclusion. Even what we are telling you may be not what you end up believing. Starting tomorrow, make friends with the rest of the Houses and learn what they have to say, and, if you need us, we'll be here."

"But," Daphne said in a rather serious tone. "Be careful. We may be accommodating to you and any other that need us, but that is not always the case. Most Puffs, Hufflepuffs are nice, as are most Ravenclaws. Gryffindor and Slytherin had had a long history of hate between each other, we are trying to change that, but we haven't managed to reach there, yet. Be careful of them and don't be too offended if they are rude to you."

Hermione listened as the Royal Court kept instructing her fellow first years. Neville had told her about them some weeks back, trying to get her know more of her Luna. As she had been practically isolated for the whole summer and had no means to communicate with anyone other than Neville as Winky was being as watched as she was, he had to rely on him to get her information on her Luna.

Not that Neville had wanted to tell her much. He had somewhat told her more than once that she was pissed at her and he had told her that she had changed Slytherin, but other than that, she was as clueless as her classmates.

She looked at each of them, memorizing the faces with the names as they finally got to introduce themselves to the ones around. Valerie Ellis, tall, brown haired with sky blue eyes. Omar Jones, broad, short, raven haired. Rachel Quinn, petite, long nose, chestnut hair and black eyes. Delia Dickenson, she was quiet and the first to be sorted into Slytherin, her brown eyes were similar to hers, but her redhead remembered her of Sony. Natalie Lyon was pale and blonde and could almost be Luna's sister, but her dull green eyes were far too mischievous for her taste. Quentin Ramsey, was a copper skinned lean boy, the mop of sandy hair in his head looked out of place but his warms black eyes were inviting. And Graham Pritchard, a carrot haired boy with huge teeth and hands a little too big. Draco handled her introduction, telling them all she was mute and she was, indeed, the adopted little sister of _the_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

They were eight Slytherins in her year, five of them were girls and for that she felt a little grateful. The first time around she had been alone with Lavender and Parvati, and while she had learned to live with them and later on became somewhat friendly with Parvati, she felt like maybe this time around she could have something in common with her roommates.

They chatted for a while and when the main course was over, the tables were filled with all kinds of desserts, which, much to amazement of her classmates, Hermione did not eat any. She had learnt in her previous life that most of the desserts and candies the magical world have to offer contained milk and, this time around having her allergy a little more volatile than last time, she preferred not to chance it. She was surprised then, when a warm tall glass of what she could identify as almond milk and a small bowl of applesauce suddenly appeared before her. She smirked as she happily sipped her milk and ate her apple. Winky had arrived to the castle unharmed and was already looking out for her.

She had learned years after leaving Hogwarts that most of the elves working the castle were Familiar or Personal elves for the kids that could afford them. She being Muggleborn and against elf-slavery, had not had one, much like Harry being Muggle raised had not had one. Ron, no matter he was a pureblood, simply lacked the means to employ one, not to say one for each of the children. So she had no way of knowing what really was going on with the elves and nobody had bothered to tell her until Luna learnt she did not know that fact. That was the reason most elves had hated her with her S.P.E.W. fiasco, they were loyal to their families and that was final.

So far she knew Anty had come to look out after Kim and Neville, Spocky after Sony and Dobby, a gift by the Malfoys to the House of Potter that she firmly believed was Narcissa's doing, after Harry. Obviously most of the kids at Slytherin had brought their elves, Personal or Familiar, to look after their needs. She wondered if Luna had brought Sniffles or if she had left her home to look out after Xeno, after all, this time around Selene, Luna's mum, was alive and she could look after the eccentric wizard.

"So!" Dumbledore said as the tables were cleared of all food and drink. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask once more for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." He became somber a moment. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Most of the school was either too stunned or too appalled to do more than whisper that word over and over again.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Said Fred Weasley loudly, grinning to himself as he repeated the same phrase he had said all those years ago and the Fight could not help but laugh too, followed by the rest of the school, that maybe were laughing because they were still too shocked not to.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," The Headmaster said chuckling too, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "Were was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?!" Someone over the Puff table yelled alarmed. But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"However, we have thought a Tri-Wizard Tournament could not be such a good idea as the world has now expanded so much there are, indeed, other schools out there for young minds like your own to learn and unlearn. As such, not only will the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, but we will also welcome the American Salem Witches' Institute and the Japanese Mahoutokoro School of Magic, each too with their contenders and the selection of the five champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the now called Wizarding School Tournament Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

That bit of news was all that was needed for hell break lose in the Great Hall, students began shouting and screaming they were going to represent Hogwarts and what they would do with the money and fame. Hermione dared a look to the Lion's table and saw both her brothers thrilled and already singing their praises over themselves. It looked like all the Gryffindors were of the same mind, hailing Harry and Sony to be their champions, upon closer inspection, the Patil twins, Colin, Ginny and George were the only ones not really happy.

She looked around the Hall quickly confirming that the Fight was not even bothering to put up an act of excitement and happiness. They all knew what that meant and what the consequences were if they failed.

"The delegations from our visiting schools will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Hermione was stunned at the parting comment of the old goat. There was no age restriction in motion this year. She would be able to put her name with no problem and then simply hope the Goblet chose her. Well, not really. That was still chancing it and she knew she would need a way to trick it to accept her, but at least she would have no problem with her age when she was chosen.

Now she just needed to talk to Luna and start planning their winning.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

**A/N: So there was some interest in having the list of people in Hermione's year and the list of the people in the Fight and their Houses to keep track. I'll post them here now and once I'm finished with the story I'll make a final 'chapter' to put a small like Glossary of everything pertinent and the explanations of what I'm writing.**

**So, for Hermione's year here they are (the number indicates the Sorting order):**

Gryffindor (9 members)  
2\. Bates, Maeve  
7\. Creevey, Denis  
8\. Curtis, Cathleen  
16\. Jones, Zoey  
17\. Longbottom, Kim  
20\. Maguire, Lewis  
31\. Sayer, Tristan  
33\. Sullivan, Jonas  
35\. West, Emile

Ravenclaw (10 members)  
1\. Ackerley, Steward  
6\. Collins, Thomas,  
10\. Dickenson, Liam  
12\. Fisher, Abraham  
13\. Greengrass, Astoria  
14\. House, Jefferson  
19\. Maddox, Reginald  
21\. McPhee, Anna  
28\. Quirke, Orla  
32\. Scott, Teresa

Hufflepuff (9 members)  
3\. Boyle, Ralf  
4\. Branstone, Eleanor  
5\. Cauldwell, Owen  
22\. Mullen, Samantha  
23\. O'Neil, Aidan  
26\. Pugh, Victor  
30\. Regan, Tyler  
34\. Turner, Elias  
36\. Whitby, Kevin

Slytherin (8 members)  
9\. Dickenson, Delia  
11\. Ellis, Valerie  
15\. Jacobs, Omar  
18\. Lyon, Natalie  
24\. Potter, Hermione (yay!)  
25\. Pritchard, Graham  
27\. Quinn, Rachel  
29\. Ramsey, Quentin

**Now, for the Figth, who has 24 members:**

Griffyndor  
Colin Creevey  
Ginny Weasley  
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
George Weasley

Ravenclaw  
Terry Boot  
Fred Weasley  
Susan Bones  
Astoria Greengrass

Hufflepuff  
Neville Longbottom  
Hannah Abbot  
Stephan McGuffin (OC)  
Matt Richmond (OC)

Slytherin  
Daphne Greengrass  
Luna Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Hermione Potter  
Pansy Parkinson

Others  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Severus Snape  
Fleur Delacour  
Winky 'Potter'  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Raven Roth (cookies to the ones knowing where she's from)

**The song the Sorting Hat, Erasmo in this story, sung was mainly my own, though the first and last verses are not mine and are taken from Blakmore's Night's song 'Toast to Tomorrow', from, where you can tell, I stole the title of this beauty. **

**Please leave a review as I find it amazing the response I'm getting. **


	9. The Fight

**A/N: So I didn't quiet received the 14 reviews to top my record, but I did received a PM, three or two reviews for past chapters, 13 reviews for last one and one of those count like five... way more than I expected. So, here I am, making good to my promise. To up the game, give me 15 reviews for this one and I'll post immediately, or wait till Wednesday, day I'll update no matter no one reviews. C:**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Fight **

The blonde witch looked at her with unnerving pale blue eyes… eyes that were not so unknown. And then, she heard the voice she had enjoyed so much during the feast and she welcomed it. "Hello, Hermione." She told her with no emotion. "I still bore your mark. I remember. Everything."

And then, for the first time since she had woken up, she smiled with both her lips and her eyes. It was small and a little sad, but it was a smile nonetheless, only disturbed by the tears running down her cheeks. "Hello, Little Moon."

It was such a shame her first smile only lasted a second more after that.

It had taken them to arrive to the Dungeons maybe five minutes since Dumbledore send them to bed and Hermione had to accept her new accommodations were better placed than the lasts, the Slytherin House was placed not only just a floor down the Great Hall, but it was also near a passage that practically led to every hall in the Castle, no matter what floor it was, the passage could lead them there. No wonder Slytherin was always on time for class.

Arriving to the Common Room had left her as speechless as her year mates, she had never put foot in the Snakes' Pit and she was unashamed to admit she liked it better than the Lion's Den. Not only it was way more spacious, held no pictures other than the one of Salazar Slytherin above the huge fireplace and had couches that looked more comfortable than her bed at Potter Manor but it also had every inch of wall available covered in books. The dark colors made it cozy without being too dim or cold and it was certainly better than the bright red and golden her older House had.

Snape had made a quick appearance to tell them what it was expected of them and to inform them that as first years their bedtime was non-negotiable and they were to be in bed at nine every night or bear the consequences. They were informed that from four o'clock, at which point classes ended, to five thirty, when dinner started, it was mandatory homework time and they were to be in the common room for that time for the next three weeks, only after those weeks would they be able to go to the library during that time. If they ate quickly enough, that left them from six to nine to do as they pleased. They then had been handed a parchment with the rules they must follow, the ones explained before included, and then were given a small contract they had to sign that stated they were aware of the consequences not abiding to the rules were.

She had been shocked to learn that in Slytherin the rooms were not given by years but rather they, as firsties, were entrusted to an older student who would room with them until they reached their fourth year and then, they would become responsible of a first year. That was different and let her wondering for a moment who she would be rooming with… she liked Daphne and Pansy, but she was so not rooming with Bulstrode or Tracey as the first one was just a no and the second one was way too much like Lavender.

Still, being too many new girls had been a blessing for her as they were only four fourth years girls available and thus she had been entrusted to the Snake Princess in person. Apparently something similar had happened in Luna's year and Snape had decided to leave her room alone in thanks for the marvelous idea she had had. Something tickled Hermione that her Godfather had done it because he knew she would end in Slytherin and he was nice enough to think ahead to have the two of them together.

That was how, an hour after the feast had ended, and about half an hour after her Pepper-Up had worn off, she was standing face to face with the woman she loved with all her heart for the first time alone in seven years.

"Hello, Hermione." She had told her with a face too still, too calm, too controlled. She was pissed. "I still bore your mark. I remember. Everything."

And then, for the first time since she had woken up, she smiled with both her lips and her eyes. It was small and a little sad, but it was a smile nonetheless, only disturbed by the tears running down her cheeks as she knew she had fucked up great time. "Hello, Little Moon."

Saying those two words were like a dream to her, so soft and so desirable to tell and yet, they were the wrong thing to say.

She saw Luna's face hardened, just as she saw the open hand that was aimed to her at lightning speed. For a fraction of a second she considered dodging, but those were the instincts that had prevailed in her last life time, this time, however, she had been taught to receive her punishment and be quiet about it. So that was what she did.

Luna's small hand impacted with her left cheek, turning her head to the side before it was turned back in to place by the second slap that hit her right cheek. Their height difference made for an awkward angle to be hit, but the slaps not only stung, they actually hurt worse than she had ever received from her biological parents. They were Luna's after all.

"You are so fucking lucky Hannah gave me that Calming Draught before the feast, Hermione Jean Granger, for I had killed you on the spot!" Her hand connected again, but this time it was on the side of her head, letting her feeling a little dizzy. "What were you thinking?! What in the fucking hell were you thinking?!" She shrieked, more angered than Hermione had ever seen her.

"Luna, please…"

"Don't 'Luna, please' me!" She aimed for a hit again, and finally, Hermione dodged, taking a step back and practically jumping out the way. "Don't you dare run from me!"

"Luna, listen to me! Please, Luna? Luna?!" She paused a moment stunned, as the, this time, older girl flicked her wrist and her wand snapped out the obvious holster it had been stored.

Hermione barely had enough time to duck the silent spell casted her way as she too, released her wand from her forearm. She should have guessed this would come to this. All their fights ever ended in one of them, or the two of them, in need for medical attention. The two were too alike, both were hardheaded, strong willed, intelligent, knew way too many spells, stubborn, passionate and overall a little on the insane side. While most couples fought with words and actions, they simply took their lover quarrels to a physical level, trading spells and interchanging the not so odd punch or slap.

"Luna! Wait! I have never used this wand!" She tried to plea her case, it was not like she was afraid to _Protego _Luna's anger away, but she had yet to get a feel of her new wand, her body was eleven, with no 'formal' training and she had, indeed, never used a wand in this life. She had had Lily breathing down her neck most of the time to even try to cast in her room after she got it. If needed be, she was more than sure she was able to hold her ground casting wandlessly, but she also knew she would be drained too quickly as her 'new' body was still adjusting to her 'old' magic.

"Why were you so selfish?!" Luna cried as a red light rushed to the tiny brunette, not hearing her protests.

This got the brunette angry. So far she had been mortified about what Luna was thinking, what she was going to tell her, how mad she actually was, if there was a chance of being forgiven, how much time would she had to live next to her and her indifference as her anger dimmed, but now, now, Luna was accusing her of something she was not and that made her angry.

They were in for a really, really long duel.

XxXxX

Snape arrived to the closed door from where all of the gathered Slytherins were able to hear the havoc in the inside, Rachel Quinn at his side, panting after having run all the way to his office to fetch him and help. "What's the meaning of this?" He noticed immediately the small mob of students was crowding around the door marked as 'Lovegood, Potter', and his heart was filled with dread. Surely both of them had enough self-control not to take things too far in an almost public space, right? They had been around each other for hours during the feast after all.

"Natalie went in looking to ask the Snake Princess something and was almost hit with a wayward spell." Olive told him in a confused voice. Why would their High Princess duel with an ickle firstie? And, how it was that that firstie was dueling back?

Snape snarled. He had an answer to his question, no, they certainly had not enough self-control. "Olive, Tracey," He addressed two of the older students gathered there. "Go get Draco and Daphne. The rest of you, what is the most important rule you must follow as a Slytherin?" He asked to the witches assembled.

All the girls from second year onwards, as they were standing in the girl's part of the House, chorused: "What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

Snape nodded satisfied. "Good, now, off to bed."

Most of the students knew that tone too well and did as they were told, however, some remained as they were not entirely sure what was happening.

"But-" Rachel started protesting, she wanted to know what happened with her year mate and the nice blonde that had talked to them at the Great Hall.

"Is way past nine, Miss Quinn." He used her last name on purpose to indicate how serious the matter was. "All of you, first years, should be in bed by now. And do not tell anybody about this."

The gathered young witches nodded defeated and left to their own beds, knowing that they would be interrogating their roommates on what exactly was happening. Rachel was the luckiest of them as she was rooming with Daphne and she would be able to talk to one of the closest to the fight, or so she thought.

XxXxX

Severus, Draco and Daphne stood before the door for what felt like hours, with only a couple of silencing wards that were set up to not wake the Snakes a few paces away from them as company, until finally, the yelling, the cursing and the general smashing halted.

The Head of House looked warily at his watch, it was past midnight.

"So…" Draco began full ten minutes after all sound stopped. "Who wants to go collect their bodies?"

Daphne snorted a laugh and Severus actually chuckled that was a question some of them had asked both out loud and silently after the many fights those two often engage in. It was not lost to them that they never hold back their punches with one another and were not afraid to cast just shy of the Unforgivables if they were mad enough. In fact, they were not entirely sure they had _not_ casted a Crucio or two over the decade they had spent together, even now Daphne swore Hermione had been under the Imperious once after the dumb brunette almost got herself killed for the third time in the space of a month.

The three of them knew too well their leader and her consort were a little too mad thanks mainly to Hermione's long exposure to the Cruciatus in several different occasions and Luna's strange inner eye that showed her many things that would make the Dark Lord himself piss his pants. The blonde was sort of a creepy Seer with bad luck for visions that had seen too many blood, heard too many screams, feel too much pain that was not her own to be still sound on the head. So, they were both crazy enough to put their lives at risk at any moment, but went totally ballistic when the other did it, which was the main cause of most of their quarrels.

Sighing because he had not signed up for this when they had given him the Head of House, Snape slightly opened the door after the other two looked at him with way too innocent eyes. He had to sigh again at the sight that greeted him. Where once the two proud double beds stood with their dark green comforter and curtains and silver sheets, now there were pieces of dark wood and shredded cloths. Where once the small two person table sat now logs more suitable for a bonfire scattered the space. The hard stone walls were chipped and, in one spot, smeared in what suspiciously looked like blood. Miraculously their trunks had remained undamaged, although they looked like they had been thrown around more than once, probably saved by some or other no-damage spell instilled in them.

And there, almost comically in the middle of the destroyed room, so close they could practically be holding hands, were the two crazy women that had made such a mess. Their breath was labored and Hermione was slightly shaking, both were covered in grim and blood and Luna looked like she had her arm broken. But both were alive.

"Do we have to start sending out invitations to their wake?" Draco asked as he and Daphne entered the room, secure in the knowledge that they had not killed Snape for interrupting them.

"No," The older wizard said in yet another sigh. "Daphne, you stay behind and make sure no one misbehaves. Draco, let's get them to Poppy."

"Wait. What?" Daphne said as both males started gathering what was left of the knocked out witches. "Can't we heal them with the things from the Potions' Lab? If we take them to the Hospital Wing many questions would be asked. We can have Pansy looking over them."

Snape shook his head sadly. "I'm sure the girls had done a marvelous work with their potions, but I know for a fact they don't have any skelegrow and I know from experience that is easier to take them to Poppy than try to steal from her. But you are right, we'll heal them as best as we can and then we'll take them to Poppy."

Daphne nodded, satisfied. "Common Room, ten minutes. I'll get Pansy."

Draco eyed the other blonde left them with their burdens in their arms, smiling softly at her icy tone. "It still amazes me that you follow our advice so effortlessly. If we had tried to speak our minds when we were your students you'd have use hanged in a second."

Severus simply smiled back to the boy that in the last life had been his godson but now, thanks to Lily and James' existence, was merely his Snake and colleague. He adjusted his grip on Luna as they went to the common room, knowing that by now Daphne had emptied it and was in the process of finding their mediwitch in residence. The four of them were in for a long night, but they were happy. Once those two had the chance to talk over the issue now that they had taken their anger on each other things could go back to a semi-normal routine.

XxXxX

"What did exactly happen?" Poppy asked him for the third time in an hour.

It had taken Pansy around two hours to patch Hermione and Luna up enough to be presented to the school's matron without too much questioning. She had mended bruises, cuts, a concussion, two broken noses, a broken finger, three cracked ribs and what suspiciously looked like a branding mark if the burnt flesh on Hermione's buttock was any indication. Thankfully Pansy and he kept a small sock of potions in his private rooms and trips down the Potions' Lab were not necessary. They had woken them up briefly to inform them that they were going to Poppy and what their alibi was and were only allowed to pass out again when they had memorized their story, too hurt and tired to actually ask why they would need a cover story.

So, three vials of Blood Renplishing Potion, two of Calming Draught, two of Dreamless Tonic and four of Anti-bruising Salve, now Poppy had to mend only Luna's broken arm, that had to be regrown, and Hermione's wrist that they had noticed she had shattered a little too hard for them to fix with a simply spell and would possibly needed to be regrown too.

They were now chatting in the old witch's office as the two girls slept in cots next to each other, each of them facing the other way from the other. Apparently, even in sleep, they were still 'not talking'.

"I told you, Poppy, Luna uses mild stinging spells to chase the firsties to bed. When she saw it, Hermione started bugging Luna to teach it to her and, as the girl is a nightmare to put to bed, Luna agreed on the condition Hermione went to sleep. One try unsupervised and a real bad aiming later, Hermione managed to shatter Luna's arm and her own wrist on the same cast."

"So the fact that they were both delivered to me unconscious is not worth mention?"

The Potion Master sniffled. "You obviously had never seen Hermione cry in pain. She's like putting a cat in a washing machine, her wails were so loud she almost got the entire House up. I gave her a Calming Draught and giving one to Luna seemed only obvious then."

Poppy blinked at the reference, not entirely sure what was a washing machine but having more important things to ask. "And the fact that they had both showed signs of having being healed not too long ago or have more than Calming Draught in their bodies is also not worth mention?"

Only the years of being a spy allowed him not to show how nervous he really was. They had not think on what their recently battered bodies would show on the mediwitch's scans, their only worry had been patching them up and delivering them to Poppy as soon as possible. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm sure the patient-mediwitch confidentiality would be enough for you not to mention this anomaly to anybody."

The witch sighed. Of course he would deny knowing anything. "I must inform their guardians."

"I'm their guardian as I'm Head of their House."

Poppy shook her head. "I can tell they were severely hurt and as such I must inform both the Headmaster and their parents, Severus. You need to tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

The older witch simply shook her head and left to inform the pertinent persons on who the first students to visit her domain were and why they were there.

Snape cursed slightly at that, another thing they had overlooked but, really, all they had wanted was for them to be treated. He grumbled under his breath, it was not his fault those two always hurt each other so much when angry as it was also not his fault the last batch of skelegrow had been used to heal Neville and Terry after they encountered an Acromantula far from their usual part of the forest and had to get their own arms regrown, both of them, and that the potion making team had not have time to do that potion again.

But still, he was going to be responsible of the injuries the girls' sported, he knew it too well. The only consolation he had was that no matter what, the next time the girls were to be scanned those would only show what Poppy had done as the scans only referred to two hours in the past. Even if Dumbledore himself scanned them he would find nothing of notice, they would have no proof. Unless they took Poppy's memories, then he was screwed.

Sighing and getting up the comfy chair he had been using he went to his two hurt Slytherins, ready to _Enervate _them and tell them to expect visitors soon and that they needed to stick to their alibi. They could keep fighting later in the confines of their now recently repaired room, but now, now they had to play the part of repent little girls.

XxXxX

"So… who won?" George asked Daphne as he and his brother sat one on each side of her in the Slytherin table. It was not uncommon to see Snakes and Claws mix, sometimes even the odd Puff would also mingle, but the only Gryffindor to ever sit with Slytherins was George Weasley as he and his brother would sit in any table they wanted and, as they were deal package, they were accepted anywhere.

The blonde Ice Mistress sighed. A firstie had talked and, while it was just a rumor that was going mouth to mouth and treated as such by the Staff, all the school now knew, or thought they knew, that their Snake Princess and the 'little Potter girl' were in the Hospital Wing due their so called fight. "I have no idea."

"What?" Fred asked as he served himself some smashed potatoes and a little of lamb pie. "How could you not know?" It was impossible for the girl that was considered one of the factions' higher ranks to be clueless about the whereabouts of their leader.

"I have no idea who draw blood first or who casted the final spell. Injuries wise, Hermione had more cuts and bruises, but Luna was worse injured. Variety wise, Hermione had more different spell marks on her than Luna, but Luna had more nail scratches and bites. They were both unconscious when we gathered them and I have no idea who blacked out first." She murmured softly, only for their ears. What she was telling them would be known in the Fight as the day ended, she was sure of that.

"Why take them to Poppy?" George asked around a bite of pork.

"Because we are short on skelegrow and they were too injured to be fixed with a simple spell."

Fred nodded at that and continued eating contently. It was only lunch now, on the first day of classes, but he was sure the tiny brunette had made her statement in school already. No matter if the news were treated as rumors, in the eyes of the Slytherins and the whole student body, Hermione Lily Potter was not to be messed around with.

He smirked. The Royal Court officially had a Queen.

XxXxX

"Hermione!" Lily's anguished cry was heard all around the huge Hospital Wing, making the sole two occupants wince. It was Friday and as such she had no classes so she had been in the Manor, preparing for her first class on Monday when the floo-call from Dumbledore had taken her to school.

The fiery redhead came running at full speed and barely stopped in time to avoid crushing her young girl with her body. Hermione was unceremoniously pulled in her arms to be hugged fiercely and the two firm smacks she received in her behind immediately put tears in her eyes. She was then just as unceremoniously dropped on the cot to be scolded.

"Hermione Lily Potter! What were you thinking?! Getting in a fight with a student years older than you! Where did even learn to cast? That was what you were doing in your room all this summer, right? Casting underage, I cannot believe it! With your father being an Auror, nonetheless. Why can't you be like your brothers? They obey, they follow the rules! You are in so much trouble young lady! I'll-"

"Professor Potter?" Luna asked hesitantly as she could no longer watch how the love of her life simply sat there, stunned, with fat tears leaving her eyes, yet with no sound coming from her mouth… it was just something so heartbreaking she was sure it was illegal at least in the Pole North. "It was my fault, I-"

Lily's angry gaze fixated in the blonde girl sitting in the cot next to her daughter's, ready to tear her to pieces. "Of course it was your fault! You are nothing but a bad influence on my sweet girl! You and your family are just a bunch of Death Eaters that are looking to bring back your Dark Lord! Not only did you hurt my Harry but you had to also go and hurt my baby girl! You insufferable, evil, monster!"

The redhead was poised to strike, her open palm raised high aiming to the blonde's cheek, when she was hit with a body-bind from behind and instantly fell to the floor. Two pair of shocked eyes moved from her fallen from in the middle of their two cots to the entrance of the Infirmary where their Head of House was angrily putting away his wand.

"Was that necessary, Severus?" Dumbledore was standing next to him with what the two girls did not want to identify as disappointment.

Snape sniffed. "Professor Potter needs to understand that no matter what she believes, she is not to meddle into my House as no parent is allowed to. Had she been Head of House of Slytherin, where her daughter is, she would be more than able to do so, but she is not." He got closer to the three females in the middle of the big room. "Now, Lily, I'm going to unbind you and you are going to go quietly. You have no business here."

He did as he told only to have the angry redhead on him, pushing him away from her and her kid. "She was hurt because of that monster!" She yelled into his face.

He simply shook his head, too tired to try and made her see reason, yet knowing he needed to. "She was hurt practicing a spell too advanced for her. It was mistake Miss Lovegood did and I'm sure it's something they now realize was stupid. It wasn't on purpose but I'm sure it won't happen again, right?" The last comment was met with twin nods, the two younger witches still stunned at the display and Hermione still crying silently.

"That wasn't what happened and you know it!"

Snape let one of eyebrow raise. "If you are referring to Mister Pritchard's small lie, then I must tell you that he had been punished for telling tales that are false. He was not there when the accident happened as it was in the girls' room and he is not allowed there."

Lily anger was still high as she simply glared at her friend. They had had several issues between them over the years of their friendship, some worse than others, but this, this was feeling like the time she discovered it was him who had lead the Dark Lord to her little Harry. This was the same betrayal all over again.

She turned to the Headmaster, her emerald eyes glistering with determination. "I want her Sorted in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore, and the rest of the present, were stunned at that. What she was asking was not something they could do, if a kid was sorted in any House then their robes were colored from their natural black to their House's colors, a decision the Sorting Hat made since the school existed as he was privy of the most hidden secrets and desires of every student that put it on. His face fell slightly, if only he could do that not only would a Potter would be in their proper House, but also he would gain the Family's favor. Not that he really need it, truth to be told, James adored him, but it never hurt to have just a little more faith deposited in him. "I'm sorry to say I cannot do that, Lily. Only the Hat can Sort the students."

"Then let her put it on again and have him declare her a Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore stopped to think that. Yes that may work. "Wait here then, I'll bring the Hat."

"Headmaster!" Snape wanted to chase after the quickly retiring man but was too afraid to leave the Muggle Studies Professor alone with the two kids. Who knew what Lily could do to Luna or Hermione? "You have not right to this!" He instead turned to his first, and to be honest, best friend.

"She's my daughter." The witch replied forcefully.

"Have you asked her what she wants?" At the glare he received he turned to the young brunette. "Miss Potter, do you want to be a Gryffindor?" Hermione shook her head frantically, a runaway tear hitting Luna in the cheek. "Do you want to stay in Slytherin?" The tiny girl nodded enthusiastically.

Lily sighed. "She doesn't know what she wants, she's just a child. She can't understand."

Any further commentary was put on hold as the old Headmaster returned carrying Erasmo in his hand. Without telling anybody anything he simply gave the girl the Hat and stood beside Lily, a satisfied smile in his face.

Hermione stared at the Hat of over a minute before Lily got too impatient and put it on her, covering yet again her entire head, no matter her tears were still running and the girl whimpered a little too loud at the action. The Hat stood still for a few seconds before it sighed sadly. Out loud he spoke. "Miss Maya, this old goat wants me to put you on Gryffindor and I was ordered by him to put you where your brave heart has to be. It saddens me to tell you all this but I choose for Hermione Lily Potter:

"Slytherin!"

"What?!" Lily cried in frustration. Even the damn Hat was against her in this?!

Erasmo glared at her and it was pretty scary sight, especially since he was, well, a scary Hat. "You forget stupid witch I cannot be tampered with and I'm loyal to my Masters and Mistress, which none of you are. She belongs in Slytherin as much as you Lily Potter belong in Gryffindor… I remember your Sorting and how I was thinking on Ravenclaw for you, what a fool I was, believing you were clever enough for that House." He sneered at her and really looked like a character taken out form a horror movie. "Leave her alone and let her grow in the amazing witch she would be."

The occupants in the room were silent, two of them amazed that the Hat had an opinion and the other simply too grateful to even talk.

Hermione smiled under the Hat and silently thanked him for the chance at happiness he was giving her. And promised him not to waste this last chance.

* * *

**A/N: I received a couple of reviews that were concerned about the Potters as a whole. Some were concerned about Maya's 'Harry'. Don't worry about him, he'll be back. **

**As for the other three, I have plans for them, plans that will take a long while to develop and uncover... just beware, things get uglier before they get better. For those that haven't read me before, I like to torture my characters and readers, but I always make it better for them in the end.**


	10. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Wow, guys, you made it... I received 15 reviews for last chapter... I'm honored. Thank you so much. I'd like to tell you I'll update as soon as possible if you give me 16 for this one, but I feel like I'm trying to buy your thoughts... sorry if one of you ever felt like that, it was never my intention to do so. I just simply wanted to thank you all the amazing positive response I'm getting out of this story.**

**So, I'll update on Thursday regardless of the amount of reviews I recieve. Okay? I really, really don't want to press you guys or anything, but if you do leave a review I'll be in seventh heaven.**

**This chapter is a lot of talking and we get to finally see what Hermione did and why is that the Fight came back with her. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Sacrifice**

"How is that you are back? Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful, but how is that possible? I only made the deal for myself."

Snape had gotten them out the Hospital Wing to have them rest the weekend in their room, much to Lily's anger and Dumbledore protests. It was just a good thing the Heads of the school could no enter the Houses unless invited, just as other Heads were not allowed unless they were also invited. So far Minerva and Dumbledore were personas non grata in the Snakes Pit and young Graham Pritchard was in the doghouse. Everybody knew he was the one to start telling about the fight and, while it had helped Hermione's status in the House and school in general, he had violated the first Slytherin rule and had talked about internal affairs with others. He was wearing his hair in a pattern of green and grey for a month as was the customary punishment, not that it had been a punishment that had been used in a decade.

Snape had also given her and Luna a small two-person carrot cake to have a late, private, birthday party in their room. He had apologized for not visiting her on the actual date as he had been too busy with last minute preparations for the school year, and was truly enraged when he heard nobody had remembered her birthday anyway so it was no big deal. It was then that Luna discovered that not only she was younger, but had been born on a completely different date. As a birthday present, though, she had given her a worn out copy of _Hogwarts: A Story_ she had been carrying around ever since she learnt the brunette was not in Harry's year. Apparently reading Hermione's favorite book was one of the small actions that made her feel at ease for the last three years.

Luna snarled at her opening as the tiny witch got herself more comfortable in the carpet just before Luna's bed, while the blonde witch simply sat at the edge of it. They were still so going to talk about the stupid deal Hermione had done, but she had promised they could start with her Maya's questions as, according to both their accounts, it was her turn. After every fight or disagreement that ended in a physical fight, they would give themselves the chance to play a game of twenty questions, ten each, to try and understand what had happened to make them so mad. The rules were simple, after a question was out it could not be changed and then it would be discussed in length until both of them were satisfied with the information shared. And there was no room to be mad. If one of them got mad enough to draw a wand or dish out a slap then it was game over and they would simply give each other a day to compose themselves to try again. It made for a long session, but so far that was the best way they had come up with to actually resolve their problems.

"Well, it turns out the after-life is pretty much like what the Greek believed it to be. Remember the Fates? The Greek ones?"

"You mean Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos?"

"Yeah, though they go by Nina, Louis and Pumpkin in this century… don't ask why. Well they kinda kidnapped me from what could be called Elysium… not that its much, really, it's just this big garden with warm weather and all the people scattered around with grins on their faces… It was creepy to tell you the truth. Anyway, apparently as I'm a sort of Seer, you know that, I was taken by them to talk business. You see, Voldemort should have never happened. He was supposed to die when he was eight from pneumonia, but we, yes we, because they put me to research, still can't understand how he managed to evade death. Even with all the Muggle medicine he was destined to die. He didn't and ever since they've been trying to kill him. He's like a cockroach." She muttered the last part.

Hermione smirked. That last reference was something she had said about the Dark Lord almost daily for the last year they had been together. "You finally understood that reference?"

Luna smirked too. "You aware you've just used your fourth question right?"

The tiny brunette simply smiled innocently. "And you have just used your third… so far fair game. So, keep telling me about your time with the Fates."

The blonde shook her head amused at the bossy attitude her then/maybe-now girlfriend used. She missed Hermione. Now that she could finally let go of the anger she had been carrying around for years she could finally be happy around her. No matter her feeling of guilt that was always present when she was with Hermione had not disappeared, even after more than a decade had passed since she started feeling it. She was still regretting that stupid choice. "Well, they basically asked me to help them find a way to fix things from the other side. As I was dead I could see what was happening in the living plane and I became something like omnipresent. But, without the actual power to act, I was reduced to tell them what I found and what could possibly be done. Then, I got another shock, the three are called fates and what not, but they are actually only guardians of our lives. Nina is in charge of our before-life and our birth, she decides who are going to be our parents and what not. Louise is in charge of our lives per se, she kinda give us that spark that make us, well, us. And Pumpkin manages our death and after-life, she is the one that says when we die and if we go up or down. And before you ask, the before-life is something of a pool where souls-to-be swim to their hearts contentment's. Well, not really, but you get the picture.

"So they guard our lives but the one that really makes things happen is Chance. He goes by Red and he is the one that really controls our lives, he and his not-so-small army of imps, that's it. Well, Red was also angry that Voldypants was alive because he had set up ways for him to die countless of times yet the bastard never took the bait and died. Apparently Red _tries_ to make things happen yet we can always change things with our own free will. You have no idea, really, of how angry Red was at Voldydork. Every single day of his life he had had more than one thing happen for him to finally die yet he is still alive… its beyond frustrating."

"But," Hermione tried to understand what she was being told. Having met her own dose of gods she was not going to call her beloved's story a lie. Besides, they both had returned at that was not something one could do with only magic. "If Pumpkin decides when he dies, why can't he die? I mean, he has to have a death date, right?"

"Fifth and sixth, love, you are running out of questions. To answer that, well, it's complicated, really, long story short, Voldymoth do have a death date, November 7, 1935, but since he missed the date Pumpkin gave him six more death dates, all of them which he had overlooked. As Pumpkin had failed, for the very first time, to actually kill him she now has her hands tied and cannot kill him again. That's why they needed my help and as I was already dead I had no reason not to say no. As I've told you, Red had also tried to do everything to kill him as he is technically already dead in the eyes of Destiny, but up until then had failed miserably. Then, dear Maya, you came along and helped them more than you should.

"You were in the Living Realm and you managed to convince _him_ on giving you a chance. You chose to change an event in time and be sent back with your memories, overruling the Fates and Chance and changing Destiny." Luna growled, getting angry at having to remember her love practically travelling to the other side of the world to fix something that was not even her responsibility.

Her low growling was interrupted however, when a small body slammed into her and hugged her by the chest. She sighed as Hermione, for the first time ever, was able to fit her head just beneath her chin as she circled the tiny thing with her arms, settling her to sit comfortably on her lap. Luna sighed. "I love you are so tiny."

Hermione snorted and her soft curls tickled the, this time, older witch's nose as she buried her head on her hair. "I hate it! It's still too weak and it starts crying as soon as somebody raises their voice or I'm hit!"

Luna chuckled, prompting a pout out the little brunette. "I noticed that when we fought yesterday. I slapped you once and you were already crying." She did not apologize; they never apologized for what they said or did when angry. They fought, they yell and then, they forgot. That was how it always was and, hopefully, always would be. "Why is that?"

Hermione sighed. She had to answer the question as they were still playing, yet she really did not want to. "This body was really abused for my first eight years. I came back to a six-years-old body that had been already scarred and… and raped too many times to count…" She murmured the last part as tears started soaking Luna's soft t-shirt. "This body learnt that as long as it was crying the punishments ended faster and were not as brutal. Just as it learnt that as long as it didn't speak it would not call attention to it and avoid people to ask too many questions. I-I managed to call the police on them when I was eight and I got the worse beating of my life when my f-father noticed I had used the phone. Luna, it took me two years, two damn years to overcome my fear, my conditioning, to be able to tell on them and that got me a month in a Muggle hospital because he beat me and raped me so bad I was in coma for almost five weeks!"

The blonde hugged tighter to her chest as she started to sob and tell her tale. Hermione had never told anybody that. Sure, the Matron at the Orphanage knew, as did her doctors, social workers and her current parents. But she had never had someone to tell, someone who could care but not judge nor take pity on her.

"I'm so sorry, Maya, I'm so sorry." Luna murmured in her hair as the tiny witch mourned properly for the loss of her little body's innocence, that, while the older Hermione had been raped too in her past life by Death Eaters, it was simply too traumatic to live as a little child. They were far from innocent, both of them had blood on their hands and had received severe damage to their bodies, yet none of them had suffered _before_ going to Hogwarts… it was wrong.

It was simply unnatural.

XxXxX

"Love, come to bed."

James sighed as he looked out the window in his study. For the last two days he had being seen moping around the Ministry and the Manor. He had been quiet and utterly miserable. He was devastated and nothing that Remus or Lily had told him could make him feel better. "Please tell me this is a nightmare." He whispered brokenly.

Over the last months he had loved the little girl as his own. He had started loving her the moment he met her and he could not believe how she had betrayed him so. She was a cute tiny thing, with her soft dark curls, only two or three shades lighter than his hair. She had such deep and expressive eyes, the same color as his, that simply spoke to the world at large.

On the rare occasions she felt asleep on him he would like to watch her closely, trying to find the smallest similarities between them, as if trying to see if she could be his by blood. He knew that when she smiled her little dimples were very similar to his, just as the cute button nose was very similar to his mother's. Her chin was his father's, or so he believed after careful consideration, and her long neck reminded him of his Aunt Georgia.

But after what he had heard from Lily, he knew she would never be truly his, no matter how much she loved her.

"Oh, love." Lily whispered as she embraced her husband of seventeen years fiercely, settling on his lap and letting his tears soak her hair.

"She can't be a Slytherin, Lily. She can't be."

The redhead sighed as she let her own tears fall. It had broken James' heart to know Hermione had been Sorted into the Snake House and he had been almost catatonic when she had come home that fateful Thursday in which their little princess had been accepted in the worst House ever. It had not helped when they heard of her 'accident' with Luna Lovegood, the personification of evil on Earth, and the way the Sorting Hat had defended the choice it had made regarding the youngest Potter.

"If my father were alive he would demand we disown her immediately." James confessed softly through his tears. "Mother would have argued a little, but she would ultimately agree with him, she always agreed with him."

That little revelation made her gasp in horror, but she could understand it. The Potters were a Gryffindor family, just as the Malfoys were a Slytherin one. To have one of their members being sent to another House was just unheard of and, if the Head of the House was strict enough, it could easily be grounds of disowning. "You are not planning…" She let the rest of her phrase vanish in the air, too afraid to ask aloud.

The Auror sighed and hugged his wife closer. "I don't know." He whispered torn. "I don't know."

XxXxX

"Why their death?" Luna asked once they were both calm. "You were given the chance to change one event… why did you choose their deaths?"

Hermione smiled as she cleaned her tear stained cheeks with the cuff of the long-sleeved shirt she liked to sleep in. "Because everything comes down to them. Harry's mental problems started then, just like Dumbledore manipulations and lies, each and one of the deaths we knew were a direct or indirect result of those two murders… and I knew your Mom died helping the Order gain more power… an Order that would cease to exist if the Potters were alive, thus saving her life." She cuddled closer to the, strangely, older girl.

Luna kissed the top of her head. It had been amazing having her mother this time around to help balance the craziness that was Xeno Lovegood. "Why not wish for Voldemort's death while on the womb?"

The brunette's smile turned sad. "Because I could only change something from the timeline where I was already alive… I wasn't able to change anything before September 19 of 1979. I thought that if I allowed them to live then everything would change for the better, in a way it did."

Luna sighed. "But you also changed many other things for the worst." She kissed the top of her love's brunette curls again. She missed the bushiness of the mop that had been her hair, but she absolutely adored her curls. "Without their death Sirius never went looking for Wormtail, Wormtail never killed those dozen of Muggles, he never got the chance to kill your parents." She winced when that tidbit of information made Hermione stiffen in her arms. She had known about that little fact the moment the brunette had discovered it. From the after-life she had kept an eye as close as she could on the brunette while still spying on Voldyfart and she had been privy of what _he_ had told Hermione about her real parents. "With them alive you never met your adoptive parents, parents that loved you with all their heart and never hurt you like that bastard you called father did in this time-life."

The, this time, younger girl's voice was hard as steel. "It was a small price to pay. Yes, they're alive, but so are many other people who never deserved to die." She sniffed, angry at herself that the tears wanted to come back. "You are alive."

"Oh, Maya." Luna sighed as her heart was crushed with the heavy weight of the secret she had been hiding Hermione for now more than a decade. She knew she had to tell her, but as always, she was scared of the girl's reaction. She had known since she saw Hermione making the deal she was doing it for Luna. By that point Hermione had been crazy with grief and all the things she had to see in her twenty-eight years of life. She had had nothing to lose and so much to gain and the only reason she was selling her soul was to have Luna happy and alive. Knowing this, she knew she was unable to reveal her secret, no matter how much it was killing her day after day, because, if she knew, then Hermione would probably kill herself. Luna knew she herself would.

"Little Moon?" Hermione whispered with something that sounded too much like fear. "Are we still girlfriends?"

A small part of Luna wanted to tell her she had just two more questions, yet she knew this was neither the time nor place to tease her so badly. She smiled, her guilt just intensifying. "If you'd have me, love."

Without losing a beat, the young brunette gently detangle from the blonde's arms and straddled her lap. Just then they were barely eye to eye. "I love you with all my heart, Luna. I always did and I'll always will. But this body is not what it used to be… do _you_ want me? Even when it's damaged?"

Luna smiled sadly. "I've noticed you are lacking two pieces of meat on the front and about seventeen inches of height, but I'm a little girl again too, Maya, and I don't care. We'll grow." She sighed. "And for the damaged part, well, tell me in all honesty we were always without a blemish. You and me had our own share of scars before, both mentally and physically and we worked together just fine. Sure we are both a little insane and we are a little too masochist to be called normal, but we are soul mates. Or at least I'd like to think we are. I say we treat this situation like that one time you had to leave to America to gather reinforcements for months and I stayed behind to keep fighting. We were at odds with each other, in different countries, doing different things, sleeping alone, suffering alone, but we were still together. Do you want to still be together?"

Hermione smiled softly and leaned in to gently kiss her girlfriend's lips. The kiss was sweet, quick and chaste, more of a peck, really, than a proper kiss, but it felt like coming home again after a long, tiring battle against evil. When they parted after a few seconds they were both dazed at the feeling. No matter if the kiss had not been as those they used to share before, it was still a kiss between them and it had been way too long since they had tasted each other.

"I don't think I'll be able to do more than kiss, Little Moon, for a few years… I don't think this body will let me forget the beatings and abuse soon. I'm sorry."

Luna chuckled as she embraced the girl to her again, feeling elated yet so guilty to have her so pressed to her developing breasts. "Don't get me wrong, love, but I don't think my body will agree to have sex with a tiny girl that barely looks nine. I love you, Maya, so, so much. We'll wait, because I'll be damned if we don't kill that bastard and live the rest of our time in the Living Realm together. Then, I'll wait for you for thousand years and we'll be together again."

Hermione frowned at that. "What do you mean? Wait for a thousand years?"

The blonde silently scolded herself. She did not finish telling the girl in her arms her tale. "When you made the deal you gave us, the Fates, Chance and I, an out. You gave us the chance to change things too, so the Fates decided that they could send me and the ones of the Fight that wanted back with you. You see, they couldn't have sent us back; they lacked the power to alter our Destiny as easily as _he_ did. But once _he_ opened the time for you, we could possibly sneak in and got sent with you."

Luna smirked at her girlfriend's shocked face. "But before that hatched, _he_ discovered us and, well, _he_ helped us. _He _had been asleep for centuries now, the last time he had been woken was when a young Greek Amazon Queen went to him and begged mostly the same you did… but because it was a matter of the heart rather than a true evil megalomaniac on the loose, _he_ stuck to the deal and claimed her soul as his for the eternity to serve him as a liaison between the living _Muggle_ world and him. Just like the deal you did, every time she dies she is sent back in another body, with another name, and another destiny to fulfill but with the end goal of feed information to him. As she is Muggle _he_ was not aware of what was happening with Moldypants. That's why he agreed to sent you, because he needed a witch's soul as_ he_ had none. Soon after you left to find Kukulkan and his featers _he _realized you were doing the deal for something bigger than a broken hearth, although that was a big reason too, but to try and save the world. If the Dumb Lord had continued for a decade or so more, probably the entire world would've ended at war and, some years after that, all life on Earth would be non-existent. Now, what is a God with no people to adore him and feed him with their vital force? Nothing. So, he agreed to reduce your sentence to just a thousand years… once you are done with them I'll be waiting for you with the Fates and Chance, because love, we have a job offer."

Hermione blinked confused at the long rant her love had just delivered. For the first time in her life, both of them, she was speechless. "Uh?"

"Remember those imps that worked with Chance?" She asked and was rewarded with a dumb nod. "Well, they used to be mortals at one point or another, they are sent to the living world to make things happen and to, well, live a little. Red offered us a spot in the army. What do you say?"

The brunette was crying again and it scared Luna a little. Had she been wrong in accepting Red's offer? Her fears were clamed, though, when Hermione smiled brightly. "As long as I can be with you again, I don't care if I'm hell or if I have to serve more than a thousand years as C'Thulon's slave. Working with Chance, though, that I'll love!"

Luna winced. "Don't say his name!"

The, this time, younger witch was confused at that. "Who? C'Thulon?"

The blonde sighed. "And you said it again."

"And why shouldn't I? I mean, he is a _God,_ the oldest of them all, why would I not say his name if only out of respect? All gods love attention."

Luna shook her head in the same manner a mother shakes her head when their kid did something just moronic. "Because every time you say _his_ name, _he_ wakes up to peek on who dared to speak _his_ godly name. _He_ hates to be woken, that's why _he_ is such an ass with _his_ deals. _He _is not like the other gods, _he_ is a cranky bastard."

"Oh."

XxXxX

He sat staring at the roaring fire on his Common Room, mulling over the events of the last couple of days. Ever since he went home for the summer he had been feeling it more than ever. There was something nagging at the back of his head. There was something going on and he was not entirely sure what it was. He was getting concerned about that.

Sometimes it felt like he was living a dream he was not supposed to be dreaming. Sometimes it felt like he was living a life he was not meant to live… like if something was totally wrong and there was something he was missing yet he could not _remember_ what it was.

He knew it started when he was nine. He remembered waking up one spring day and that that feeling was there and then it would not leave him alone ever again. That was the point in his life he had turned a little more serious, a little more concerned with his studies and a little more aware of his surroundings and the people he knew.

Sometimes he looked at Sony and wondered who it was possible for him to be alive when something told him he was not meant to live, when he knew he had been so excited when he was told his mother was pregnant and how he had always loved his little brother. Sometimes he watched how his father chased his giggling mother and then he would feel so happy they were alive, that You-Know-Who had not killed them, but he also knew they had always been alive and they would be for years to come.

When he first saw her, though, there was something telling him he needed to remember her. Sony said she was that girl he had seen in the library before he went to Hogwarts, but the truth was that he had felt he knew her there too, that had been why he asked her mother about her. She was magical alright, but she was Muggleborn and that meant that he had not seen her in any magical party they had had as he had previously thought. That had left him so confused.

Just as he, sometimes, had felt like he was to do something in school, something that was his responsibility but that it was now not needed to be done. He had felt that in his two first years, when he walked by the place Quirell had died, or when he went near Myrtle's bathroom, even when he was in the air playing Chaser sometimes he felt the impulse to go search the Snitch… but he did not know why that happened.

Spending the summer with her had been difficult because a part of him was angry his mother was dotting so much on her, but the other part was relieved she was safe and sound. That she too was alive and, although with a difficult childhood, she was somewhat happy. He also felt a little guilty when she was around, like he had done something, something bad to her before but he could not _remember._

It was easier to ignore and avoid her. Playing he was mad at her had been easy as part of him did hated her a little, but it was merely the cover he used to not be near her. Too bad Sony followed his steps and was now he really did hate her. She did not deserve to be hated, she did not, but his little brother hated her, and that was going to be problematic.

That she was sorted into Slytherin was confusing. On one hand he felt that it was not problem, that she did not exactly belong there, but that it was okay for her to be a Snake. On the other hand, he was a Potter and taught to hate Slytherins, she too was a Potter, if only by adoption, and she _had_ to be a Lion. That was how things were always and how things should be.

"Hey, Harry!" His little brother entered the Common Room ten minutes before curfew, followed by Kim and the other firstie that had taken to hang out with her.

"Hey, Sony, Kim, Miss Bates." He greeted them with a soft nod as he continued looking at the mesmerizing fire, ignoring the blush that graced Maeve.

"Guess what?" Sony said frowning, a bad signal as when he frowned something either sad or bad had happened. "The Royal Court has a Queen."

"Really?" He asked distractedly.

"Yeah, and guess who is she?"

Harry shook himself out his own mind. He could guess alright, something was telling him the answer, and he was fine with that answer. "Hermione?"

"Can you believe it?!" Sony cried exasperated, how it was possible they shared their name with a Slytherin?

"She's even been named their Basilisk!" Kim huffed frustrated. She could not believe she had wanted to be friends with such an evil witch.

"What?" Harry murmured confused.

"The Slytherins had labeled her their Basilisk." Sony repeated, a clear repulsive frown in his face.

Harry snorted amused, much to the surprise of his companions. Then, much to their shock, he started laughing softly. He could not believe it, such a tiny thing being compared to one of the largest beast to ever roam Earth! Something told him, though, that the name was simply perfect as she was the Snake Queen and fit her glare just fine.

As he laughed, though, he did not consider he had never seen Hermione glare.

* * *

**A/N: No, she didn't sell her soul to Trigon... that thought never crossed my mind until it was pointed out to me... she sold it to ****C'Thulon. Brownie points to whomever tell me where he's from, and which pair of characters we'll see thanks to that. **

**I love reviews and I love to read what you think.**


	11. The Guests

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I got. They made my day. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**I'm leaving town for the weekend, leaving tomorrow, and I'll be back on Tuesday... if I manage to I'll update then, if not, well, you'll have to wait till Wednesday as I just discovered it''s near to impossible updating from my phone. :P **

**Sorry this one is longer than usual, I'm not sorry its so long, no, I'd never apologize for _that_, but sorry that most of the following chapters are not as long. **

**In this one I 'borrowed' some speech from the book. Just saying.**

**I own nothing other than my constant need of reading.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – The Guests**

Being labeled a Basilisk had not originated in the Snakes' Pit, no, it had been born in the crazy minds of two redheads that had the uncanny ability to spread rumors, lies and truths through the Castle at the speed of light. Not that the school knew, but George once said in their past lives that Hermione's glare was just missing the killing ability to be as dangerous as the one from a Basilisk. That she had glared at him for the quip he had done with most of the Fight present had simply proved him right.

So it was not a surprise, then, that the Fight immediately took to calling the tiny brunette the Slytherin Basilisk, Queen of the Snakes. That she glared just like her namesake every time someone referred to her as such was simply priceless, and that she was literally the shortest human in the castle, after Professor Flitwick, was just a sweet irony all in the Fight liked to remind her of.

October arrived as such, with the Royal Court and all Slytherin fawning over their Queen, much to Hermione's annoyance and the Fight's amusement. Classes where boring to Astoria and Hermione, who were delighted to find out they shared most of them, and they spent most of their class time passing notes and reading other materials charmed to look as their normal text books. So far each of them had cost their Houses a hundred of points or so for not paying attention, yet, they had also gained the same amount, if not more, for handing in perfect assignments, explaining what was being taught and being the first to cast the new spells flawlessly. The two of them were at the top of their year, even when the Professors could not understand how they could manage it without listening to them, though Snape liked to remind the rest of the Staff that Hermione was rooming with Luna and Astoria was Daphne's baby sister so the two first years had always someone to help them and teach them new things.

It amazed all of them too, that little Hermione Potter was be able to cast without speaking, but that was something that they had got to shrug off as the girl simply did not speak.

Classes with Sirius were hard for the Slytherins, pretty much the same as potion classes were hard on the Gryffindors. Hermione was especially attacked by her brother's Godfather as he was really insulted that a Potter was Sorted in the Snake House. That she was their Queen was just something that made him madder and he would not lose the chance to take points from her for even breathing. Not that she cared, really.

Detentions for the tiny brunette were something that, believe it or not, were often and always for the same transgression: sleeping in class out of pure boredom. For those who had known Hermione before it shocked them that she was even loosing points, yet they could more or less understand where she stood. Luna had made them be the best at school so that they could help the others students step up their games too, no that it really was difficult for them. They handed in just what was asked and were the fastest and best overall, but because it was easy, they had enough time to study and train more difficult sciences, getting better at combat and their own special areas.

They had come back to do more than to have good grades and that was what Hermione was doing. Just by being her she was already asking more of her year mates, and adding that Astoria was with her, they were pressing the teachers to ask for more and more with each passing day. She spent most of her spare time, the one she did not use for cuddling or kissing with Luna, studying like crazy the books form the Restricted Section as she had already read most of the books from the main part of the library in her past lifetime. Thanks to her Occlumency, which she had started learning in fifth grade to try and help Harry, she could easily recall every single book she had read since she was two, the time she started reading on her own. She was a walking library and that was a feat that had saved the Fight on more than one occasion. It also made for great story telling.

She was not close to her year mates, not having to share a dorm with them and spending her time in class with Astoria or sleeping, she was not inclined to have eleven years old friends. Not that they wanted to be near her. They, like the rest of Slytherin, treated her as if she was real royalty. They let her chose her seat before any of them were to sit, they let her have all the vegetables on the table if she wished to, they let her alone if she raised her eyebrow at them and they actually did not talk to her. It was kind of fun.

Things with the Potters, on the other hand, were not fun. Lily kept trying to convince her to ask the Sorting Hat to be put in Gryffindor with Sony and Harry and she was summoned to the Muggle Studies Professor's office at least twice a week to 'discuss' how bad were the Slytherins and how she, a Gryffindor at heart, should be with her Lion family. Sony had made it his life goal to try make her name be hated in the school, he, along with Kim, Maeve and three other Lion firties, were trying to discover her doing something bad or against the rules to finally tell the school how she was truly evil. So far they had only seen her sleeping mid-lecture, running in the corridors and doodling in class when Astoria was not around. All of those 'bad' things she did were also seen by the Professors and she was punished accordingly. They still kept trying to catch her in the act, or so they believed.

James was a sore spot to her. He had not answer the owls she had sent him and so, after the long week she had sent him an owl daily, she had simply stopped. She wanted to ask Lily why he was not answering as he had promised her he would, but she really did not want to give her mother more ammunition to try to change her House. She had never had a father so loving as him, not even Emanuel Crawley had been so comforting to her, she had always been a 'mommy girl', but with James, with her Papa, the man he had gotten to love over the last months, things were different. And knowing he was angry at the House she was in just hurt.

Harry, on the other hand was a total mystery. Sometimes when she was in the library, no matter if she was alone or with Luna, she would feel someone watching, she would then look up from her book and catch Harry staring at her. On those times he would smile softly before resuming his own work, never embarrassed to be caught or sending her glares as Sony did. Other times, though, she would look at him in the eye when they were crossing paths on the halls and he would either sneer or growl at her… something that Draco had done to her in their past life way too often and left her speechless in this one. Harry looked at her with something like hate and that scared her a lot.

With that frame it was that, on the late afternoon of October 28, the whole school was on the grounds dressed in their cleanest robes waiting for the arrival of the other four schools that would be boarding with them for the rest of the year. It was a cloudy day and Hermione thought with a small smile that it would be raining soon. After all, all changes arrived with the rain.

"Pound for your thoughts?" Luna murmured to her as they kept waiting in the perfect lines they were forced into by the Headmaster. No matter Dumbledore had asked them to stand by year groups, Slytherin only answered to Snape and he had simply told them to form lines whichever way they wanted.

The Houses waited at either side of the front oak door, Slytherins and Ravenclaws in one side and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on the other, all tall and ready to see magic and wondering how would the delegations arrive. They were in for a great surprise.

Hermione smiled. "Its 'penny for your thoughts', love." She whispered faintly, only for the older witch's ears.

The blonde shrugged. "Your thoughts are worth more than a penny."

The tiny brunette's smile widened. For the last weeks she and Luna were almost inseparable. Sure they each had their own classes to attend and what not, but they always did their research and homework together. They had also have some Fight meetings, one every two weeks at different times to avoid suspicion and those were the times were the small Basilisk felt the most alive. Not only she got to run around her Animagus form, she would be able to speak without wondering who would catch her speaking and she would be able to duel with her comrades without holding back too much. They had discussed at length what they needed to do next, but they had to wait for the Tournament to start before they start acting on their plans. "Just walking down memory lane, Little Moon."

Luna snorted. It tickled her that Hermione still called her Little Moon, a name only Hermione was allowed to call her and would be the grounds for a hexing if anyone else called her that. She had been the first to call the brunette Maya in the last lifetime, the way Winky used to call her Miss Her-maya-nee was too cute, and it was a name that simply had stuck with their friends and colleagues, however, the pet name the then older witch had come up with was too embarrassing and childish for Luna to use outside their relationship and bedroom. She was not the little one by any means this time around, she was even more than a foot taller than Hermione, but that was what made the pet name so funny to her now. Just like the Basilisk moniker made her giggle every time the _tiny_ brunette glared at someone when used. "Stop walking then, Maya, they are arriving."

And it was true. Much like the last time they had witnessed the other school's arrival, Beauxbatons was the first to arrive, their carriage not as big but as regal as they remembered it. The gigantic, red eyed, winged horses making an impression on those that had not seen them before, but for the Fight, it was the sign that they would start smelling lots and lots of whisky on the grounds.

Once the carriage landed, just as the last time, Madame Olympe Maxime unfolded herself from inside after a nameless boy had prepared the steps for her, followed briefly by two dozen of witches and wizards that had been deemed worthy of competing in the Tournament. This time, though, all of them were wearing fluffy baby-blue cloaks over their silk robes. Apparently this time they had understood they were going to live in Scotland, not somewhere in the warm South France.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said as the half-giant approached him. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her as the students assembled nearer their Headmistress.

The two Head of School kept talking to themselves and Hermione took that time to look for the other blonde she had missed so much and had get to love like a sister. She had to be there, most of them had come back, she should too.

"Do you see her?" Luna asked her softly as the rest of the school was whispering animatedly about the carriage and horses.

"No…" The brunette murmured dejectedly. She could not find her in the mass that was the Beauxbatons students trying to keep warm all huddled together.

The Snake Princess frowned. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see more of the newcomers. "Oh, I see Gaby." She commented with a smile. "She must be there somewhere."

Hermione's heart soared at that as she pushed her way to the front of the Slytherin rows, all the Snakes making way to her as they noticed who she was. If the baby Delacour was around then her older sister certainly was too, after all, Fleur would not let Gaby travel without her.

Luna simply smiled wider and followed her through the small tunnel of people Hermione had made. She arrived just in time to stop her little girlfriend from running out the lines they had formed as they finally spotted Fleur, who was looking at regal as always, also scanning the crowd. Just the wrong crow.

The French blonde was looking at where the Gryffindors were assembled and most, if not all, the boys were already falling for the allure she was so excited she was not controlling. Her dark blue eyes were sweeping the faces, recognizing some and smiling fondly when she met Harry's emerald eyes. Yet, he was not who she was looking for. She kept watching the Lions until she finally found George, who smirked at her and pointed to a spot behind her, where the other two Houses were waiting. Frowning in confusion she looked behind her and had to muffle a squeal of surprise and happiness behind her inked hand at seeing her best friend looking back at her, so small that she was begging to be hugged and with such big eyes that were starting to water that she doubted for a second if she was her Hermione. When a blonde young witch embraced the tiny thing from behind, however, she was sure. Luna would not hold other than Maya, not after what happened in their last time line. She grinned stupidly at them, knowing they needed a way to talk, _soon._

Their moment was broken, though, as the water on the Black Lake started bubbling before it spit out two very different ships: an old Viking longship, with several round shields, all baring the Durmstrang crest, on each side. It had twelve rows of benches and a huge sea serpent for figurehead at the bow. And a narrow, thin boat that had a red sail that remembered them of the wing of a dragon, it was of a dark red wood and only had a small tent-like structure on it. The sail had a white circle with something that looked like a man dressed as a bird in mid-jump over it in the same red as the sail. Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro had arrived.

Hermione tried to control her happy tears as both ships, so different from each other, lowered their planks to the bank of the Lake. She saw with little care as the two dozen of students each school had brought followed their respective Headmasters. She was already aware of Karkaroff, so she instead focused on the slightly short man that was the leader of the Japanese delegation as he patiently waited for Karkaroff to say his greeting to Dumbledore. His head was completely bald and his almond-shaped eyes were looking around cautiously. While their Nordic visitors were still wearing furs, the Japanese students, just like their Headmaster, were wearing grey colored yukatas, that, while they looked as thin as the Beauxbatons' robes, were holding off the cold quite nicely for them.

"Ah, Yamamoto Sensei." Dumbledore finally addressed the old Asian wizard. "It is such a pleasure having you and your school here. I welcome you very much to Hogwarts."

The Mahoutokoro's Headmaster bowed at Dumbledore, an action his students mimicked immediately. "Dunburedoru Sensei, the honoru isu oursu."

The old goat winced at how the man pronounced his name, but he bowed back nonetheless. He still did not make small talk with the man, though. "We are only missing Miss Stephens to arrive with- Oh, I believe they had come."

The four schools, that now were waiting patiently for the fifth, were given a sight only the Muggleborns could understand. A small tornado came into view from the west, as it passed it did not sucked anything, in fact, it looked like the tornado was swirling about ten feet from the ground and it it's center was holding something.

"Ding dong! The witch is dead!" Someone shouted a song from the Ravenclaw side of the mob when it was clear what was inside the tornado.

"Which old Witch?" About twenty voices answered from all houses in different tunes and tempos. "The Wicked Witch!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the Staff looked scandalized, all except their Muggle Studies Professor, who was doing her best to hold back her giggling, as all the Muggleborns started laughing merrily. Just as they were guessing, the tornado stopped a bit far from where they were standing and started losing force, as the high wind decreased a small house was lowered to the ground with a sounding thump. It was a small two story, pitched roof, with white fence and a small garden, house. Once it had stabilized properly on the ground the door opened and out came a easy-going looking, lean and tall woman. Her sandy blonde hair reached her shoulders and small strands of it jumped all over the place as she practically sauntered to the Hogwart's Headmaster.

"Dumbledore," She said in a chipper voice. "We are sorry for the delay, some of the kids had a little trouble with their… clothes."

"Do not worry, my dear Miss Stephens, I hope you found yourself not too dizzy?"

The airy woman smiled widely at that. "Do not worry about that, tornados are a good way to travel around." She looked at the students still laughing at the sight, who were trying their best to calm down under the stern glares they were receiving from their Professors. "Besides, it always helps us break the ice."

Dumbledore nodded at that as he was presented the American delegation. Yet again, about two dozen of witches and wizards were standing behind their Headmistress, though the way they were dressed was just confusing. Most of them were dressed in bright emerald clothes of all kinds and types, just six students stood out. Three witches were dressed differently, one in a pink dress with a silver tiara and something that looked as a staff with a huge star on the top; other with a small blue and white checkered dress and red shoes, holding a stuffed dog; and another with a long black dress who was using a too pointed hat and had her face painted in a shiny emerald. Of the men, also three stood out, one had straw stuck to his skin while dressed as a farmer; other that was wearing some kind of steel armor with his face and hair all silvery and carrying an axe; and one, the smaller of the three, that was wearing a lion head over his own and was wearing something that could only be a tan colored footsie with a long lion tail.

The Muggleborns, who had just gotten over their merriment could do nothing more than explode in laughter again as the American delegation slightly bowed at them, clearly pleased that the show they had put was being liked.

"What are you all laughing at?" Luna asked the almost convulsing little thing in her arms.

Hermione simply shook her head as she kept guffawing happily. Someday, she thought, she was so going to take Luna see 'The Magical Wizard of Oz'.

XxXxX

Lily Potter was still smiling as she and the other Professors ushered the Hogwarts students to the Great Hall. The last weeks had been hard for her and James, her husband was still devastated over Hermione's _problem_, as he had labeled it. She knew their daughter had sent countless of letters to him, as she knew he had not opened even one of them, so the girl simply stopped sending them as September ended. There were times, at the beginning of the school year, when she would see her little girl looking at the owls at breakfast with something that could only be called longing, as she waited for one of them to land near her. None ever did and it just made those big, brown, doe eyes shine with sadness and pain.

But no matter what she told James, he was still torn at what his Potter education was telling him and the love he had for her. A part of he was bend on disowning her as tradition dictated, the other, just wanted to accept her and cuddle her. Those were hard times for the Auror and there was nothing Lily could do to help him. She too was torn, after all.

Once all the Hogwarts students were finally seated to have dinner, a little problem appeared. Where to put the visiting students? The Heads of Schools had decided that each foreign school would be rooming and eating with a different House, they just had not decided what School went to which House, yet. So, as Lily and the rest of the Staff were making their way to the High Table, where all Heads of School would be seated too, said Heads of School were making plans.

"I believe, Miss Stephens, that your students would be fine in Hufflepuff, their er-kind nature would be very accommodating for your own." Dumbledore commented to the grounded looking, yet easy going woman that was trying unsuccessfully to calm her group of students, all of them awed to be in a castle so big and old.

"I'll believe you, Dumbledore, as you know your kids better than I." She turned to the Americans that were waiting not so patiently with the other guest students. "You all heard that? Go get going to the yellow table." That comment was met with more laughter as the three differently clothed wizards and the girl with the red shoes held hands and skipped their way to the table, singing something that was early similar to: 'Follow the yellow brick road.'

Still shocked at the laid back students, and confirming for himself that they would indeed be well fitted in Hufflepuff, he turned to Madame Maxime. "Madame, I believe your kids would be better at Gryffindor, where the brav-" He was interrupted, however, when a determined Fleur Delacour that had been listening intently on the adults, took her young sister by the hand and marched without invitation or even permission to the table that was under the green banner.

The whole school was stunned at that. It had been understood that Durmstrang, being so into the Dark Arts was going to be rooming with the Snakes. That this young, amazing, beautiful, mesmerizing, just fallen from the sky angel, was marching to were the Royal Court was seated in their usual seats was a shock to all them, even to the own Slytherins. Just as she was approaching the Basilisk and the Snake Princess, the Dragon Prince and Ice Mistress moved a place to the side, leaving the two highest Royals on their own.

Fleur smiled and sat beside the tiny brunette as her sister, Gabrielle, sat in between Luna and Daphne. As the murmurs started, the French older blonde started shaking hands with all around her, followed a second later by her sister, who also started introducing herself. The rest to the Beauxbatons students looked at each other and, after a moment of consideration, simply went and joined their school mates in the Slytherin table.

"Dumbly-dort, I 'elive my studets 'ave made their choice." Said Madam Maxine with a small smile. Leave it to Fleur to choose for them all.

"Ah- yes, I believe so." Dumbledore had also thought Durmstrang was better situated for Slytherin, but alas, he was not going to think too much on the matter. "Well, Yamamoto Sensei, I know your students like to study very much, and such, I believe Ravenclaw is the best place for them."

The old Japanese wizard bowed at that and, without comment directed his delegation to the pertinent table: "Hayaku, ao no taburu ni iko!"

"Hai!" His students responded briskly as they went to the blue table as they had been told, scattering around it and waiting patiently for the feast to begin.

Dumbledore turned then to Karkaroff. "I guess that leaves the Lion's table for your students, my friend, I'm sure they would get along nicely."

The ex-Death Eater simply nodded, and went to direct his stoic students. He knew as well as Dumbledore that there would be tense moments in Gryffindor if someone made a comment on the Dark Arts that could infuriate a Durmstrang student. Only time would tell if they survived each other and if they could form ant kind of friendship or at least a good companionship.

Having sorted the foreign students in the different Houses the Headmistresses and Headmasters went to the High Table and sat at the center of it, Miss Stephens and Madame Maxime on Dumbledore's left and Karkakoff and Yamamoto on his right. Only then the feast began.

Through the meal Lily kept stealing glances at her children. Harry and Sony where talking animatedly to a hard faced young man that she easily recognized as Viktor Krum, Sony's favorite Seeker. The Bulgarian wizard was looking at them with amusement as they no doubt tell them joke after joke while Ron was simply glancing at him with puppy love eyes. She smiled at that, her boys were happy.

When she looked at her daughter, however, she could not help frown in confusion. The tall blonde French girl that had so blatantly ignored Dumbledore was talking animatedly with the Royal Court, she kept filling her daughter's plate, with only vegetables, and her goblet, with only apple or grape juice. The tall blonde was smiling up a storm and her little girl, the only brunette in a sea of blondness, was grinning like mad, though it looked like she had been crying not too long ago.

Luna too was smiling lovingly as she watched the tiny Basilisk and their guest. Lily had noticed the possessiveness that the Lovegood spawn had over her baby girl, and she had seen them holding hands more than once, but she dreaded to think that it could grow to become something more. If that was the case, she knew James would not hesitate to cast her out the family, it was something that simply could not be.

She could not ask Severus about it, ever since the Sorting Hat had scolded her she and the Slytherin Head of House had not spoken out the necessary pleasantries. She could not ask Dumbledore his help in the matter either as the Headmaster had no say inside the Houses other than put pressure in their Heads, in fact, Lily was almost sure the old wizard had no idea where the Slytherin House was.

As they were finishing the desserts, the door to the Hall opened and in came two smartly dressed men that promptly went and sat in the two chairs that Flich had put as extras at the sides of Yamamoto Sensei and Miss Stephens. The Hall felt silent.

"The moment has come," Said Dumbledore as he stood smiling around at the sea of upturned faces once the plates had been cleared. "The Wizarding School Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," There was a smattering of polite applause "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable, or maybe because most of them had heard him at the World Cup, maybe. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Wizarding Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Yamamoto Sensei, Miss Stephens, and Madame Maxime on watching the amazing games that we'll surely all witness. Our judges, a panel that had been selected from the five of the countries the Schools are from, while not with us tonight, we'll be to ones putting our Champions' efforts on scale."

At the mention of the word 'Champions,' the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen and Lily noticed with chagrin that both her sons were ones of the most eager students. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Hermione actually stood on her chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, her head hardly rose above anyone else's, much to the laughter of the Slytherins that saw her and the immense displeasure of Lily.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, this time around five champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after Task Three will win the Tournament Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Said Dumbledore. "Aspiring Champions have until the end of month to put their names forward. On that night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the five it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Lily Potter smiled and clapped like the rest of the present, but there was some mortification in her chest. Turning to her left, before he could vanish in the Dungeons, she asked Snape. "Sev, could you please tell Hermione come see me before bed?"

The Slytherin Head of House was more than ready to tell her off, however, there was something in her eye that made him relent. "I'll pass along the message, however I will not force her."

Lily nodded at that, both grateful and regretful of having choosing him as her daughter's Godfather. On one had he put her happiness and safety above anything else, on the other, he could and had overruled her wishes on how to raise Hermione as she wanted. At least her little one was safe and taken care of. "Thank you, Severus."

XxXxX

Hermione shuffled her way from her Mama's private rooms, rubbing her eyes slightly. As it was Friday, Lily normally would have been staying at Potter Manor, but, since this weekend was the most important of this school year, she had been asked to stay and help control the students and supervise the Champions' choosing. Hence why she was going to the Dungeons form her Mama's rooms and not her office as it was her habit by now.

It had not surprised her that Snape had told her Lily wanted to see her, she had not seen her Mama since Monday after all, but she was surprised when Harry was waiting for her at their mother's office door. The, this time, tall and a little broad raven haired simply smiled at her and explained they were to meet Lily on her private rooms. As he was sure she did not know where those were, he had simply waited on the office for her.

Once they arrived to the rooms she was not really surprised to see Sony already chatting merrily with the older woman. Apparently the redhead witch had wanted all three of her kids around for what she was going to say.

"I need you three to listen to me and obey." She told them in the tone that Hermione had come to identify as her 'do as I say or your bum will suffer' kind of voice that she had used more and more on her over the last month of holidays. As the holidays ended she had received a couple of real spankings from her Mama, all of them preceded by this voice. "You three need to promise me you are not entering your names in the Goblet."

"What?! Why?!" Sony cried alarmed. No matter their mother was looking at them with such seriousness and urgency, he wanted the chance to participate.

Lily sighed. "I have a real bad feeling about this Tournament, something is going to happen and I don't want any of you in there."

"But, there is a really slim chance we are selected, let us participate, our mates would never let us live it down." Harry explained patiently. True to be told, he did not want to compete, he simply was living as they were expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to live.

"No, Harry. People die in this Tournament, I won't chance losing one of you."

Sony grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: "Then let her participate, hopefully we'll get rid of her."

The other three were silent at that, not really wanting to believe Sony had said something so hurtful. Lily chose not to trust her ears while Harry promised to himself to try and make Sony at least not want to kill their sister. And Hermione, Hermione just gulped and thanked Luna on her mind as it was only with the blonde's help she could stop her tears from falling.

"Promise me." Lily said to them once the silence got too uncomfortable.

Harry and Sony shared a look. They knew once they promised they would not be able to enter their name as they were simply unable to go against their mother's wishes. They loved her too much to break a promise made to her.

"I promise I won't enter my name in the Goblet of fire." Harry promised followed immediately by Sony.

"Also promise me you won't ask anybody else to enter it." The boys nodded and promised that promptly.

"What about her?" Sony asked as Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "She didn't promise."

The redhead witch kneeled on the floor before Hermione to be at eye level with her. "Little One, promise me."

The tiny witch simply looked back at her, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. There was no way she was telling her they had already the piece of parchment with her name enchanted to be selected and ready to be put in the Goblet. There was also no way she was breaking a promise to Lily, so she was not nodding or anything.

"Hermione, promise me."

The small brunette did not move an inch.

"Hermione Lily…" The older woman practically growled as she held her by the shoulders and that made Hermione wince.

Still, she did not budge.

"For Merlin's sake!" Lily practically shouted, shaking her a little to try and get her point across. "Hermione Lily Potter, you are promising me in this instant you are not entering your name!"

This time the younger witch could not stop the tears from falling freely down her cheeks. Lily had something in her that remembered her birth father when she was yelling and scolding her. No matter how much Luna was helping her overcome her crying tendencies with meditation and some Wiccan techniques that only the blonde understood, but having Lily angry at her was still simply too much for her.

"Mum," Harry called to the irate redhead. "Let her be. No matter if she entered her name, she's a tiny firstie, there's no way the Goblet is choosing her."

Lily looked at her eldest and sighed. He was right, no matter if Hermione entered her name, she would not be chosen. Still, she needed the girl not chance it. "Listen to me Hermione, if I find out you entered your name you would not be able to sit for a week. Did I make myself clear?"

Hermione finally nodded faintly, her tears still running and her body trembling slightly. This was the first time she was threatened explicitly with a spanking by Lily, the only times she had spanked her had been some smacks at her bum when she did not obey or did not listen, and she was so not feeling good about it. The thought of it scared her more than it should and she dreaded to think what would happen when the Goblet chose her.

Maybe competing was not such a good idea?

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think of Fleur? What about Salem' Witches' Institute's entrance? So, this is the point in the story were characters from other 'realms' start appearing. **

**Yamamoto Sensei was my creation because I really don't know all that much of anime's characters... but there are a couple around there, though they don't come out to play till later. There's someone in this chapter who is not my creation. :D Feel free to tell me what character was hidden in the chapter and where it's from.**

**Review if you'd like. Those make me smile and be all mushy all day.**


	12. The Champions

**A/N: Okay, I'm sick and I'm kinda seeing double thanks the medication... so, any mistake, huge mistake, is sorely my drug's fault, got it? **

**Nah, kidding, yes I'm sick but I proof read this last week, so any mistake is mine.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twelve – The Champions**

"Are you okay, Maya?"

"N-No."

The blonde smiled sadly as she entered the tiny girl's room and sat on the bed besides the girl they had gotten to call the Slytherin Basilisk. The small brunette was lying face down on the bed, with her face plastered on the pillow, crying silently as her body shook with her sobbing. "Oh, Maya, what happened?"

Hermione turned to one of her oldest friends and curled around her, wincing softly as her panties and skirt brushed harshly the tender flesh of her buttocks. "My M-Mama saw me put the p-parchment in the Goblet. She was no-not happy." She cried as she buried her face into the warm lap so close to her.

Fleur frowned at that. Over the weekend she had got to talk to both Luna and Hermione of the changes that had happened in her life. Gaby was turning twelve in this lifetime, while in the last she would be turning nine. She was better liked by her schoolmates as she was able to control her allure better thanks the experience she brought with her. She had also confessed she was not going to put her name to be part of the Beauxbatons delegation as she had no way of knowing if she was the only one back, only receiving Hermione's message that she was indeed back on September made her put her name to represent her school.

In return Luna had told her about what they were doing as Hermione went to visit her Mama and the Beauxbatons students got themselves comfortable in the Snakes' Pit. Much like the Slytherins, the Beauxbatons were given double rooms to live in and, as the girls representing the French school were an even number, Fleur had gotten her own room because her own school was unanimous on that. Gaby had preferred to room with her best friend rather than share with her sister, claiming loudly that she was an awful roommate, as did Fleur own friends… apparently the quarter-Veela was known for hogging the shower and snoring more than it should be considering her heritage.

What Luna had told her about Hermione, who was way too little to be a fourth year as she was supposed to, made her blood chill. It had been told to her that Hermione Lily Potter did not speak at the feast and she had waited until she knew Luna and her were alone to ask the many questions that statement gave her. The French witch was not happy to know Hermione's birth parents abused her until she was almost killed about three years ago. She was bemused as the rest of them to have a firstie for a leader, but she loved the little version of the brunette, she was huggable, lovable and had an impish smile that melt one's heart just as her glare was more than enough to make it chill.

She was also not so thrilled to know she had been adopted in the Potter Family, she did not have anything against Harry, but she knew the Potter family to be a fanatic Light Family and Hermione being Slytherin was not something considered Light, that that family followed Dumbledore blindly was also not a good sign for her. That Hermione had really adopted that family as her own put a smile on her face, but if this family started abusing her as her real family did was a big no-no for the French.

"Did she hurt you?" Fleur asked the crying little thing as she softly caressed her head. Her frown transformed into a scowl when Hermione nodded in her lap. "What did she do?" Her tone should be a little too harsh as the brunette immediately rose to face her.

"N-Nothing too bad." She sniffled as she gingerly sat next to her friend. "She s-spanked me."

The older witch sighed in relief. A spanking would barely be considered abuse, yet it would totally explain the crying and wincing. "Did she hit you too hard?"

The small witch shrugged. There were no secrets between Fleur and her, they had been friends since the first Triwizard Tournament, then, for a short time, they had been friends with benefits and then, when Luna finally managed to lure Hermione, they become something as close as sisters. Fleur had been the second to receive the Star and she knew every blemish of what was Hermione, but even so, the brunette was so not going to tell the blonde her Mama had spanked her over her knee in her bare bum for nearly half an hour and then was forced to stand in the redhead's office's corner with her red rear on the air to think why she was being punished. It was too embarrassing.

Fleur chuckled at the blush that graced Hermione's cheeks. At least the girl was no longer crying. "Fine then. Where's your better half?"

Hermione cuddled into the blonde again, resting her head on her lap and sighing in contentment as Fleur resumed her scalp massage. "Writing lines. Today is the last day to enter our names."

"I know that, at dinner we'll know who will fight against you." The Fight had worked really hard since September to come up with an enchantment that would force the cup to spit out Hermione's name. They had two spells working on the piece of parchment she had put in the fire, one to force that piece out of the Goblet, and one to change _all_ the papers from Hogwarts to her name. Better safe than sorry, after all. They could not know if they worked until tonight, but Hermione was confident all their minds together could not fail too miserably.

"Well, for the enchantment to work I needed to be the one to put the parchment in it. We've been trying ever since they put the Goblet up but for some reason or another Mama was always there watching over it and I couldn't get too close without her seeing me and chasing me away. Fred, George, Neville, Hannah, Susan, heck even Drake, had tried to distract her enough for me to pass by her but she was too sharp, is like she could smell me. Well, Luna being Luna, decided that the best way to distract a frantic mother was to attack one of the kids she is so frantic about."

Fleur gasped. "She didn't."

Hermione simply smirked. "Oh, she did. She started harassing Sony in the Great Hall at lunch with Daph and Drake and they managed to make him pull out his wand. Long story short, the three have detention writing lines along with Sony, Kim and Maeve. They did manage to distract Mama long enough for me to approach the Goblet and put my name, but she was not distracted enough and she saw me doing it, she was just too far away to do anything."

The blonde snorted. Leave it to Luna to do a dramatic act just to ensure her girlfriend was participating in a death-calling event. "So she screamed and everything?"

The brunette sighed. There was no point in lying to her friend, the news were already circling the castle. "Nope. She simply grabbed me by the ear and marched me to her rooms with a spank every few paces or so."

If she thought her pout would gain her any sympathy points with the French witch she was sorely mistaken. Fleur simply fell down the bed laughing her head off at what would have been the funniest sight since Luna managed to leave an only-panty-clad Hermione out their tent at the Fight's camp when the brunette said the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong blonde. Hermione had to grovel her way back into Luna's good graces and she was allowed back in only when Luna realized her girlfriend was putting on a show to every male in the Fight.

Oh, those were good times.

XxXxX

The Hall was vibrating with excitement. The Halloween feast was over and it was time to see who the Champions were. Over the weekend most of Hogwarts and all the foreign students had put their names in a piece of parchment inside the old Goblet. Hogwarts was especially excited as the Weasley twins had a pool going on that everybody was betting on, so far the candidates with the more money on them were Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter and Annabelle Stone, a dark skinned seventh year Ravenclaw.

All in the Fight, though, were betting on both Hermione Potter and Harry Potter, as they were sure the Boy-Who-Lived was going to participate whether he wanted it or not. They had not seen Moody or rather, a fake Moody, but they were sure Voldemort would somehow manage to get Harry in the competition. They were planning on using that money to finance one or two of the Weasley twins projects.

Bagman and Crouch had arrived some minutes before the feast ended and were sitting expectantly with the Head of Schools as Dumbledore rose to approach the Goblet that was once again brought to the Great Hall to announce the Champions.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," He indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins, that had been put along the enchanted bats and creepy Halloween decorations, were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

They waited for what seemed like hours yet were only a few minutes before the bright blue flames of the Goblet exploded for a second before turning red. The entire Hall was silent as the flames spit out a charred piece of parchment.

Dumbledore snatched it from the air and read it. "The Champion of Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" There was a sound round of applause as the broad young man got up from his place at the Lion's table. Yells of encouragement and advice could be heard over the thunderous sounds.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Ron Weasley's cry was heard clearly and made Krum cringe. "You'll win, Viktor, you'll win!"

As the Durmstrang student made his way to the side chamber, the Goblet spit out another name. "Syaoran Li will be representing Mahoutokoro." Dumbledore's voice informed them clearly.

There were some scattered applauses all over the Hall, but they died almost immediately when they noticed none of the Japanese school were clapping for their Champion. The lean, clearly muscular, brown haired boy that was selected simply bowed low to where the Cup was and made his way silently to the door near the High Table.

The flames flared high as the third name was chosen. "Beauxbatons' Champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur smirked as she raised form where she was sitting next Hermione and, after kissing the top of those dark locks of her friend she had come to love, she swayed her way to the side chamber, intentionally turning her allure on so that she made a great exit. Not many had been really sure who she was, but when they noticed she was the lovely girl every male had been almost drooling for the day the visitors arrived, the tables went wild.

Dumbledore, still a little dizzy thanks to Fleur's allure, almost missed the next name that was shot from the Goblet. "To represent Salem Witches', we have Sabrina Spellman!"

The tall, dirty-blonde witch that had been dressed with the pink dress when the American school had arrived stood happily as the Hall applauded her and she curtsied to her schoolmates as they chanted over and over again their praises to her. She disappeared quickly in the side chamber to join the other champions.

The Goblet flared up again and a piece of parchment made its lazy way down the old Headmaster's hand. He read the name and frowned. All around the Hall, the silence was deafening. The students knew it was Hogwarts' turn and they were eager to find out who had been chosen, the Fight, though, was simply praying the enchantments they had come up with had worked. When Dumbledore finally spoke, his voice was grave and laced with a little incredulity and suspicious. "Hogwarts will be represented by Hermione Potter!"

That statement was met with shock and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The enchantments had worked just fine and she was in the competition. She stood up and made her way to the side chamber too. A lone clap started in the Hufflepuff table by Neville, followed by Hannah. By the time she had taken five paces to the High Table all in the Fight were clapping merrily, and by the time she finally disappeared through the door the whole Hall was applauding, not as enthusiastically as they had done previously, but they were doing it.

Over in the High Table Lily simply sat speechless. Her baby girl had been chosen to participate and she had entered her name willingly. The redhead could still feel the sting on her hand from when she had punished her daughter for going against her orders not more than five hours ago. How could the Goblet choose a first year as a Champion?!

However, if Lily was mad and frantic at Hermione for being so careless, it was nothing compared when the Goblet fired up again, spitting Harry's name to be the seventh Champion and bringing Hell to Hogwarts.

XxXxX

Taking a deep breath she entered the chamber where the Champions were waiting. She had never been in that part of the castle as the chamber was used for staff meetings and as entrance to the Hall for the Professors, however, she could see that the room looked more like a Common Room than a normal meeting room.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Japanese representative blinked at her and she was mildly confused at his lack of accent. She knew Fleur had none after all the years they had spent together with the Fight until the French blonde was ultimately killed. "Who brought their little sister?"

Sabrina, the American witch looked at her quizzically. "She's from Hogwarts." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you Hogwarts' Champion?" Hermione nodded. "But you are so… tiny." The wizards present agreed with her.

The brunette simply glared at her and for a moment the room froze as she swept her eyes over all of them. That little thing was glaring at them and oddly enough, it was scary.

"Hermione." Fleur gently chastised her.

The Slytherin Queen sighed and dropped her glare. She was too tired of all always saying something about her height. It was not her fault her body was stuck in that size, she had had a bad childhood and no matter how many Nutrient Potions she took they simply would not work. She was tiny, fine, but she was also deadly and she was getting tired of everybody outside the Fight thinking otherwise.

"Come one, little Basilisk," Fleur commented. "Let's sit and wait for the others."

As the small brunette pouted at the name but went to Fleur nonetheless, the door opened again and a pale, wild looking Harry Potter entered the room. He instantly saw his little sister and could not help but growl. "You did this, didn't you?"

Hermione was taken aback by his accusation, not really understanding what he meant as the door opened again, this time to allow Bagman, who immediately went to Harry.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… ladies," He added, approaching the end of the room and addressing the other five. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the sixth Wizard champion?"

The silence that met that statement was a little too loudly for the present as they were not exactly sure how to proceed. Fleur and Hermione, though, were simply waiting to see what happened next. They both had hoped he did not participate this time around, but were at the same time sure he would.

"It's a joke, right?" Sabrina asked to the ex-Beater after a minute of silence. "Tiny here is the Hogwarts' Champion." The young brunette glared at her again.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

The three official Champions who had no idea what was happening frowned at that. How was it fair that Hogwarts had two Champions? "But surely that's a mistake, right?" Sabrina asked again. "There can only be one person representing each school… although, if there's foul play…" She turned to the small brunette. "I'd think she'd be the one who cheated, not him."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Fleur defended her friend. "She entered her name like all of us did."

"Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry while completely ignoring the blondes that were arguing over Hermione's participation. "But, as you know, usually there were only three participants, and well, maybe we did something wrong when we altered the Goblet. And as his name's come out of it… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mister Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Yamamoto Sensei, Miss Stephens, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and, much to Hermione's charging, Professor Potter. They could hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall for a moment, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Miss Stephens," Sabrina said as she approached her Headmistress. "They are saying dumb things! First this little thing is to compete, and then, then, Hogwarts has another champion!"

Hermione sniffed indignant at that, she was not a little thing! Well, she was, but that did not mean the stupid American could be mean about it!

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" She said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, who had made her way to Fleur and let her enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

The French blonde shrugged off her Headmistress hand and went to stand nearer Hermione. Things were being just like the last time, but in this time life, Fleur would be damned if she let Madame Maxime try to 'help' her again. It was because of her Headmistress 'help' that last time she was almost killed once and was the worst Champion out the four that had compete.

"We were under the impression that only one was allowed to compete for school, Dumbledore," Said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with contempt. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted amusedly through his curtain of greasy black hair. It had been decided that he was to act as the bad guy in this and stand behind Hermione rather than help Harry. He was not as hard on the Boy-Who-Lived this time around, but he still had to treat him like any Gryffindor, no matter Lily was an alive and glaring daggers at him.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He asked calmly. He knew better than to ask if Hermione did, after all, the way she did it made it impossible for the whole castle not to notice.

"No," Said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask another student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," Harry proclaimed vehemently.

"Harry," Lily finally approached him. "Tell us the truth."

The raven haired boy shook his head sadly before connecting his emerald eyes to her mother's. "I promised you, Mum, I wouldn't put my name or ask anyone to put it. I didn't break my promise, Mum." He glared briefly at Hermione, who was, despite all, still standing quiet close to the door. "I'm not like others."

For Lily that was all it took to now her eldest was telling her the truth, however, it seemed like his words just made her realize who else had been chosen because the next thing anyone knew was that she was towering over Hermione, her hand had just struck the brunette's little cheek and Hermione, not really expecting the slap, simply let her head move with the hit as tears sprang to her eyes. "How dare you put your name in the Goblet…" She whispered angrily, not caring she had scolded the girl over it once already or that she was doing it again in front all those people. "It was that Lovegood's fault, wasn't it? Wait 'till you father hears about this!"

The youngest Potter simply touched her cheek gently as she glared for the first time at her Mama. No matter that the tears were running freely at what had been more than a normal slap, no matter she had been punished by her earlier in the day and it had been a visit to Pansy and the Fight's potions supply that had allowed her attend the feast without any discomfort, no matter that she loved the woman before her, she had just been hit like her biological father used to hit her and that made her angry.

Angry for thinking Lily could be different when for the last months the woman had been showing signs of a possessive and sick kind of love; angry at Lily for stop being the caring woman she loved and started being a cheap copy of Molly Weasley; angry at the Potters for hating her girlfriend over a stupid contract the blonde broke over four years ago; angry at Harry for being a baby in a situation that was not entirely awful; angry at Voldemort for simply not dying; but most of all, angry at herself for letting herself care for a woman that she was not meant to meet and that was, at the end of the day, just another bystander she was saving because she had sold her soul for a thousand years.

Lily, for her part, was taken aback. She now could understand why she had been labeled the Slytherin Basilisk, the venom behind that glare was too much for Lily to process and her anger diminished with her shock, preventing her from attacking her daughter again. Not that it would make much difference, as soon as they registered what was happening Viktor and Syaoran went to stand between the irate mother and her child.

"Hitting small children in front of others is not honorable." Syaoran commented lightly as Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscle clench and show to all the room.

"Li." Yamamoto Sensei spoke for the first time to scold Syaoran slightly.

"Sumimasen, Sensei." Syaoran Li apologized to his Headmaster with a low bow, yet he did not move from in front Hermione, who was just as surprised as everybody else over the two boys defending her.

"You okay, Maya?" Fleur asked her quietly as they all tried to recover from the shock.

Hermione shook her head, wincing slightly. She could already feel the bruise forming. She was shaking with rage and sadness and knew she needed to calm down, so she did the only thing she could do to avoid her magic flaring: She turned to her blonde friend and hid her face on her flat stomach from the mean, stupid and cruel world.

"Oh, Maya." Fleur murmured loud enough for Lily to hear, making the redhead frown. Why was that French girl calling her baby Maya like Neville and Winky did?

The quart-Veela bended a little and scooped her friend in her arms, glad that she was tiny enough to be carried, and went to one of the many chairs that were around the table that had been set for the Champions and Heads to discuss the Tournament. She sat gingerly and placed the small brunette in her lap, trying to calm her down as the rest kept talking.

Madame Maxime saw this and was utterly confused. She had never seen Fleur act like that with anybody, not even Gabrielle was treated that way by her Champion. Still, Fleur and the little Potter girl seemed close and she let them be, she could harass her later and find out how they knew each other.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more as he brought them back to the problem at hand. "You are our, er, objective judges. Surely you will agree that having two Champions is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the light from the fireplace of the room, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff, Miss Stephens, Yamamoto Sensei and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Exploded Karkaroff as Miss Stephens nodded somberly. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"We cannot reavu." Yamamoto Sensei reminded them. So far he was the calmest of all the Heads. "Ouru sutudentus wir' lose magicu."

Miss Stephens, as everybody in the place, cringed at the broken English. "He is right, if we leave our Champions would lose their magic immediately." She said sadly. "Is there no way to try and get another of our kids to compete?"

Crouch shook his head. "No, we have to keep going with the ones already chosen."

Dumbledore waited to see if anyone had anything to say, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either as Miss Stephens was too not pleased. Karkaroff looked livid and Yamamoto way too calm for the situation. Bagman, however, was the only one looking rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" The ex-Beater said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room, sitting on the chair next to the quarter-Veela and the Slytherin Basilisk. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?" The rest of the gathered also sit to listen more intently. It had been silently decided then, both Potters were competing.

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," He said, "Instructions. Yes… the First Task…" He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Fleur could see he looked as ill as their previous life time. Could it be that he was the one being replaced? They were all well aware Moody was the original one and there was no one they could think of that had entered Harry on the Tournament. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. He also looked rather skittish and like if he was ready to flee at any minute.

"The First Task is designed to test your daring," He told Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Syaoran, Sabrina and Viktor, "So we are telling you what you are to expect as we know for sure knowing and waiting usually fry ones nerves. Courage in the face of the danger is an important quality in a wizard… very important. For the First Task you are to rescue a golden egg that's going to be guarded by a level-five beast. What beast you'll face is something that'll be decided minutes before the event. Each of our countries had contributed to one of those beasts, not that they are necessarily native to your homeland, but even so, maybe you'd end lucky and face the one you'd brought from home. I really recommend yo- Is she sleeping?" The tired wizard asked Fleur as he noticed the softly snoring bundle in her arms.

The French Champion nodded faintly. Hermione was indeed sleeping, lulled by her warmth and so worn out after such a long day in which she had been reprimanded twice by her insufferable mother. "Keep going, Mister Crouch, I'll tell her in the morning."

The Minister Officer simply shook his head and continued. "The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete this Task in the Tournament. The Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands and courage… and hopefully a little of luck. We'll have a Wand Weighting in a week time and then a physical exam so that we can be sure you have no pressing medical conditions. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

The aged Headmaster nodded. "I think so." He turned to the rest that were only getting comfortable. "I believe this had been a rather eventful day and some of us need our rest." He looked pointedly to the sleeping Hermione Potter. "I believe we can continue our talks tomorrow."

The other Heads of School nodded at that, they needed to come up with a plan to help train their Champions, even when they had been told they could not help. Tomorrow they could easily continue complaining about Hogwarts having two Champions.

Miss Stephens and Sabrina were the first to leave, followed by Karkaroff and Viktor. Yamamoto Sensei waited patiently for Syaoran to ask Fleur if she and Hermione would be okay as Lily was waiting by the door for them.

"Don't worry about us, Professor Snape won't let her near us." The French blonde said quietly to the concerned wizard, still mindful of the sleeping thing in her lap.

Syaoran frowned as Madame Maxine left alone, leaving her Champion behind without too much thought. "Snape?"

Said Professor went to stand next the seated blonde witch, resting a hand on her shoulder protectively. "Rest assured I won't let harm come to my Goddaughter and her friend."

The Japanese representative nodded. He understood now why that man had been there other than to antagonize Harry Potter, who, by the looks of it, was waiting for his mother's permission to leave the chamber. "Well, then, have a good night." He bowed to them briefly and left with his Headmaster in tow.

"Have a very good night, indeed." Dumbledore said as he left to accompany Bagman and Crouch to the front gate, Professor McGonagall following to help him. That left Fleur and Snape, with the sleeping Hermione, to face the angry redhead and her indignant son.

The blonde witch sighed and arranged the tiny brunette on her arms better as she stood to leave, not surprised when Lily immediately stopped her. "Give her to me." She ordered her.

"No." Fleur said, her mouth dripping venom. "You've made enough damage already."

The Muggle Studies Professor's eyebrow rose at that. Who was this wench to tell what to do? "She's my daughter."

"Then you're a shitty mother."

That ignited the anger she was so known for. She immediately withdrew her wand and pointed it at the blonde. "Why you little-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape deep voice was merely a murmur as he disarmed the other Professor. "Fleur, take her to bed." He ordered to the French witch who waited not a second to do as she was told. She fled the room as Lily tried to stop her again, just to be held by the arm by a furious Potion Master. "Let them go, Lily."

With no daughter to fawn over and no foreign hag to yell at, the redhead turned to her first magical friend, one that by the looks of it was no longer on her side. "What the hell, Sev? She's my daughter and you let that wench leave with her! What if she hurts her?!"

"Fleur would give her life for her, you dunderhead! She won't ever hurt her."

"How do you know?!"

Snape was going to tear her another one when movement caught his eye. They had forgotten Harry was present and he was hearing anything that was being told. "I should advise you, Mister Potter, to leave now."

Harry looked at his mother, doubt and a little fear behind his eyes.

"Leave, son," He was ordered. "And send Hedwig to your father, ask him to come to the castle."

"Yes, Mum." He murmured as he left the two adults in the room, not wanting to know what they were to discuss or if they would end killing each other.

Snape simply watched him go. He had never hated him, not really, but even in his last life the boy had been a little too much like James… in this one, though, he was carbon copy of the man he hated so much. Sure he was noble and kind, but only with those that met his Light criteria, such as the Patil twins and Ronald Weasley. Had he known Padma was only his friend because Hermione had not been around would devastate him, yet it was only the ex-Ravenclaw's constant scolding that had made this Harry Potter a better wizard than the last time life… or so it seemed.

"My wand?" Lily asked him wither hand holding out for it.

Snape gave it to her immediately. It he ended hexing the annoying redhead he did not want it to be said he had attacked her unarmed. He felt like his friendship with her was over the moment she had demanded Hermione was Sorted in Gryffindor, after all, he too was a Snake and she had insulted his House and his students. "Leave Hermione alone." He advised her.

"She's my kid and I'll do with her as I please."

The Slytherin Head of House shook his head. "You'll end up losing her."

Lily sniffed indignantly. "She'll always be my daughter. No matter what."

"Really?" He said with just hint of sadness in his voice. Hermione had made her deal just to save Luna and the Fight understood that, yet they had all come back with her to help her save the Wizarding world at any cost out of loyalty and love, because she had gave them all the chance to change things and have a good life. Lily's feelings and plans were easily disposable, she had not been around the first time, after all. If they hurt her it would not matter, she was alive and that was more than enough. "So if she still refuses to be a Gryffindor by the end of the year, you'll still take her in at summer?"

The witch paled a little. For the last weeks James had been torn between keeping the little girl he loved and following what would had been his father's wishes and casting her out the family.

Her silence was enough for Severus to know that Hermione could indeed need a place to stay during the summers, the Potter Head of House would probably shut the door on her face. He shook his head in shame, the Potters were no better than the Malfoys or Blacks, yet they still wanted to believe they were. He went to the door, Lily had been around James too long if she was letting him even consider disowning the girl they had rescue from an Orphanage and that was a realization he was not really ready to face. She was not longer his Lils. "Don't worry, Lady Potter, she'll stay with me if the need arises."

"Sev, that's not-"

"Good night, Lady Potter."

**A/N: So I don't know where the lines in FF's copy and paste option went... but oh, well.**

**I know many of you don't like how the Potters are acting, but I can tell you it won't be forever... though it'll get worse before it gets better. As a kind reviewer said, the community in this story is brainwashed to believe everything Slytherin is evil and James and Lily are one of the Light's most firm followers. Just saying.**

**Please leave a review. Would ya? **


	13. The Meeting

**A/N: Wow, so much response for last chapter, so wow. To say thank you I'm posting this now instead of Sunday. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Meeting**

"Not that I don't love having two beautiful blondes in my bed… but, why are you here, Fleur?"

November first dawned with a bewildered little brunette cocooned between two amazing witches. Her back was spooned by her girlfriend, who had her arms around her waist, while her face was pressed firmly into Fleur's breasts, her cheeks warding off the cold November air with the amazing cushions they had at hand as her friend had one hand on her head, slightly caressing her scalp.

The two blondes had been chatting quietly, trying not to rouse her, yet when they noticed their little Basilisk was indeed awake they still did not let go.

"Well, mon petit serpent, you fell asleep on me last night and when I brought you to Luna here, you won't let go." Fleur started explaining.

"And because we all know how you can be like a koala at times, I invited Fluer to join us for the night." Luna finished with a small smile. It was times like this that made the guilt she carried around to be less strong. If Hermione clung to other women maybe then her offense had not been that unforgivable.

Hermione blinked at that, and to the fact that Luna was still holding her gently not mad at the place her head was. "What time is it?" She knew better than to see a horse gift in the mouth and ask too many questions to something she would probably not understand.

"Almost seven." Luna answered her.

"Oh." Hermione sighed and pressed her face deeper in between Fleur breasts. She may love Luna, but she was still lacking meat on the front. Fleur, however, was as big as she had been in their last life and was just lying there, practically begging her to do _something_. She could not, she knew, yet she was going to milk the feeling of soft flesh as much as she could, barely wincing when the bruise on her cheek got squished. "Goo'nig'" She mumbled as she got comfy again. She had a date with Neville in some minutes, but she was sure her Puff friend would understand if she missed out.

Fleur chuckled as Luna simply smiled sadly. Hermione had always been the one to cuddle the most out of the two and she had always been a breast lover. Over the years they had been together the brunette had developed the habit of falling asleep with her face pressed firmly to Luna's front, one hand gently groping one of her breasts while her other arm sneaked around her waist. Luna then would hold her tightly to her with both her arms and legs. No matter if they sometimes go too hot, by the time Luna was killed they had been sleeping like that for years. She missed their older bodies.

"She's lovely." Fleur commented lightly as Hermione started snoring softly.

"Yes she is."

"You need to tell her soon." She told her as she remembered what they were talking about before the brunette woke up.

Luna gulped. "I will."

She had been meaning to tell her for years and Fleur knew that. Hermione may believe there were no secrets between the French witch and her, but she did have one that could probably destroy her from the insides… it was simply not her secret to tell. "Why haven't you?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"You've had years, Luna, _years,_ yet you never tell her. Why?"

Luna blinked back tears. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Too late for that now, don't you think?" Fleur sighed. "The more you wait the more she'll hurt."

"She sold her soul for me, Fleur, how can I tell her when she did that for me?"

"That's your own fault. You should've told her the moment it happened, not years after."

Luna almost growled. Fleur and her were not as close as Hermione and Fleur, yet the older witch was the one person who knew her secrets and had talked some sense in her once or twice. That she was scolding her for something she already knew was a mistake and that she was simply telling her to do as she already know was just too low for the quarter-Veela. "I know!"

Hermione whimpered softly at the loud noise.

"Look," Luna told the older blonde once they were sure the small witch was sleep. "I'll tell her once the First Task is done."

Fleur nodded. If Luna was going to break Hermione's heart she better do it once the danger of the Task had passed. They did not need a suicidal little firstie in the arena with a five-star beast on the loose. "Promise me you'll tell her then."

"I promise."

With that they started discussing other matters, like when the next Fight meeting was, who had come back and who was anxious to see her again. They talked of meaningless things and fashion, and then, an hour later, they got up with Hermione and started their day.

What neither blonde knew was that the Slytherin Basilisk had heard every word they spoke ever since Fleur commented she was lovely.

XxXxX

"Love, Harry sent for me."

It was early Monday, a couple of hours before classes started and James had just entered her office. She still could not believe what had happened last night, both her kids were entered in a competition they would not be participating. She could not believe Hermione had been so stubborn and stupid as to put her name in the Goblet even when Lily had been very adamant in the consequences that would bring her. She could not believe someone had put her Harry's name either, it went against nature. And she could not believe both needed to compete or lose their magic.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered tiredly. She had not slept the night before and her nerves had been a mess until he had gone to Poppy in the wee hours of the morning for a Calming Draught. "Did he explain to you?"

James sighed. Yes, his son had told him what had happened and he was not happy about it. "Please tell me none of them put their names in. Please tell me _she_ didn't."

The redhead simply smiled sadly. "I saw her love, and punished her accordingly. She was chosen because she entered."

The Auror sat heavily in one of the desks of the front row. "And Harry? Do you know who put his name?" Lily chewed on her lip, not really knowing if she was to tell him Harry's accusations. James picked it up immediately. "You know something, tell me."

The witch deflated and went to sit on her husband's lap. "Harry and Sony think Hermione put his name in." She rubbed at her red eyes. "I don't know if I agree with them. She's been hanging around with the Lovegood girl since term started and I fear she's corrupting her."

James shook his head sadly. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and his daddy urges were met by the clingy little thing as none of his boys were quite so needy, but she was starting to act like a true Slytherin and that went against all the Potters were about. Entering her brother's name in the Goblet when Lily had made them promise not to was too Snake for his tastes. Did Hermione wanted Harry dead? Was his Princess turning evil? "What have Snape told you?"

"Nothing! He cares for her but he won't let me interfere. He says he's her head of House and I have no right on her while she's at school. He says I need to be like any other parent… that she needs me to be like any other parent."

The wizard nodded. Every parent that sent their kids to Hogwarts practically signed for their kids to be raised by their teachers as they spent the majority of the year at school. It was understood that the Heads of House were to be acting in loco parentis for the kids and they were the responsible to make sure they grew into the fine witches and wizards they were to become. As much as it pained him, Severus was right. They had practically no right on the girl as long as the term was on.

"And Hermione? How is she adapting?"

"Well, she hangs out with the Lovegood girl, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass most of the time. I've seen her with Neville sometimes running around the Black Lake, but other than that, she's always with the Snakes on her free time. They eat together and go to the library together. She is prone to get detentions and lose points because she gets distracted in class with Astoria Greengrass, but at the same time, she's top of her year. Other than that I really don't have that much information."

"What about her roommates? Are they nice to her?" He decided to ignore that had he read the letters his daughter sent him he should have had those answers.

"I don't know who her roommate is. Apparently in Slytherin they put a first year with a fourth year, so I assume she sleeps with Daphne, but I don't know."

James simply sighed. So much was different between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Maybe casting Hermione out the family was the only choice he had after all, but… she was his little Princess… surely she would come to her senses?

XxXxX

Breakfast was the best time of the day according to those like Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle, although for them any meal could and would be considered like the best time of the day, for Hermione, though, it was the hardest. Not only she was not a morning person, but the castle only provided her with apples and oranges, making her cranky at the lack of choice. No matter what Winky tried to do, the School would not serve anything other than those two fruits. Severus had complained to the Headmaster that she could not eat anything other than fruit but the old goat had said that it was how things were and that it was just how they would keep being.

Ever since Erasmo had told on him, Dumbledore had been less than accommodating with her, no matter that she was Potter, and had treated her more like he treated Luna, who, according to him and Lily Potter, was a Death Eater in the making. And just because her father had written some very compromising articles about him and some other _real_ Death Eaters, she was an evil witch.

So, lack of fruit choices and not even one vegetable in sight made her mornings hard. Adding that there was not coffee around and, pretty much as the fruits, Winky could not get her any. Mornings sucked.

And that morning was no difference. When she entered the Hall with Fleur and Luna at her sides twenty minutes before breakfast time was over, a deafening silence fell on the room. As they made their way to the center of the Slytherin Table, to the places that were never touched by other than the Royal Court and their friends, the tiny brunette could not help but feel all kind of eyes on her.

Looking slightly to the left she could see the Gryffindors glaring, and, surprise, surprise, half the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also glaring. When she noticed that Neville was glaring too she could not help but wince, apparently missing out her daily date with him had not been appreciated.

Since the second week of school Neville had made her mornings worse. It had been decided in the first Fight meeting that if she was going to compete then she needed to make sure her body was able to withstand the entire trauma that would entail. Given that, Pansy was put in charge of giving her every morning a series of potions that would continue doing the work Lily's Nutrient Potions -those the older Potter had been giving her during the summer and that she had stopped brewing once she realize her daughter was not getting taller. Luna was put in charge to work with her crying problem, the blonde could understand why her body reacted like that, and with her inner eye that worked just a little bit different than those of a True Seer, she was able to pinpoint exactly what chakras and magical points needed to be worked with. So far she no longer got nervous in large crowds and she was able to fight back her tears… unless it was Lily the one causing them.

And Neville, Neville was put in charge to work her stamina. He met with her all mornings to run around the Grounds and work some on her arms and legs. She had not been such a lost cause, really, she had a fairly muscular body, just a little one, with nothing really defined but strong enough to keep up with the Puff. Neville liked to work her until quarter past eight, giving her just enough time to take a quick shower and have twenty minutes to eat… having to eat only apples or oranges after her workout was simply inhuman.

Still wincing at both the glare and the pain it flared up in the bruise on her cheek, she adverted her eyes and found herself looking at Sony and Harry, the younger who had something she did not want to call hate, but that really came close to that. Harry was frowning in contemplation as his little brother sneered to them and she was painfully reminded that he had commented he hoped they could get rid of her. Her chest hurt. That the two were glaring at her and Luna was not lost to the brunette nor to Fleur.

"Why do they hate you?" The French blonde asked the Snake Princess as they finally sat down and she started serving her and Hermione some cut apples. "Eat." She ordered the tiny witch.

Hermione sighed at the fruit. What would she give for a piece of cantaloupe.

"Oh, that," Luna commented lightly as she served herself eggs and bacon, much to the disgust of her little girlfriend. "Well, I was betrothed to Harry up until I call it off as soon as I woke up… they hate me because of it."

The older blonde choked on her apple when she heard that and barely registered that Hermione was patting her back. Was Luna messing with her? "What?" She squeaked. She was to marry the man with whom she…

Luna smirked, she had received a reaction similar to that one when she had told Hermione about her betrothal with the Boy-Who-Lived. "My Mum was good friends with Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom, she was a classmate of them. When they all started having children Lily was made my Godmother, just as Mum was made Kim's Godmother. And of course, we are all from Purebloods families, and following Pureblood protocol, we all have to be betrothed since we were born."

"That's barbaric." Fleur commented as she piled Hermione's plate with oranges, much to the chagrin of the brunette. She was not entirely Pureblood, but the Pureblood Society in France were not as kin to follow traditions that were centuries old as the British did. Tidying a child's future since young age was no better than selling the kids, and more often than not when contracts were broken blood feuds appeared, just like the case between Potters and Lovegoods. Especially if it was the woman the one to call off the betrothal.

The younger blonde shrugged. "We are all betrothed, you know? Draco and Pansy, Daphne and Terry, Kim and Sony, Hannah and a guy from Ravenclaw, Susan and Matt, Ginny got Harry two years ago… yeah, is kinda barbaric."

"Still, why would they hate you? So what you called off a contract? Hate it's kinda harsh." Fleur asked still confused. Yes, she could see there were bad waters between the Potters and Lovegoods, but why so much hate?

"Ah, that's were thing get interesting." Luna smirked. "My Mum and Lily got into a catfight when I called off the contract, something to do with how it was possible she let me ditch The-Boy-Who-Lived and the like. It was not too long after that Lily brought up my Daddy and how he made such inappropriate comments about Dumbledore and his so called Greater Good. Daddy and Mum were once part of his Order of the Phoenix until Dumbledore asked my Mum, a Potion Mistress, to make something that she simply couldn't do and so they quit. She never told me exactly what he asked for but she said that she was never venturing in those arts, so it was probably some kind of Dark Art. Mum told this last bit to Lily but she didn't believed her, claiming Dumbledore would never ask such a thing and that the things Daddy wrote were blatant lies made up with scorn for an upstanding member of our society. No matter what he wrote was true and backed with several months of research, he was wrong in the eyes of most Light families and so we became a Dark family. And because I'm Dark I'm a bad influence to all the School and should not be let near kids, you know? Oh, the face Lily and the Light families will put when we really start acting out. We are so going to make a mess when we all call off our betrothals and kill _Him_."

Fleur chuckled at the mischief peeking from behind those grey eyes that had seen too much. They sure were going make a big mess, they were trying to change history, after all.

"Hermione." A voice called from behind them, making the smaller of them jump and spill her juice. She turned and was met face to face with her oldest brother. "Father is in the school. He wants to see you."

Hermione gulped. James had not even try to write to her, why was he now here to see her? She knew Lily had been furious with her and last night she had threatened he with calling her father… why was she so afraid to go meet him?

She turned briefly to Luna, her eyes imploring her to go with her. The younger blonde sighed and shook her head. She could not accompany her unless they wanted to make things bigger, worse. James was the one who had really started the hate the Potters had towards her family. He had been the one to edge Lily to stop seeking her Mum so much even before their fight but he had taken much more offence when Luna broke the contract. She was an evil Slytherin with a liar for a father and a crazy Seer for mother, or she once heard James Potter say. If Hermione wanted to have a somewhat cordial meeting with him, she needed to go alone.

The tiny Slytherin Basilisk sighed. Figures Luna would chicken out. She turned to Fleur and she was not entirely surprised to see her friend gone, her lone, lean figure was making its way out the Great Hall the moment she searched for her. Sighing again she rose and went to follow Harry, maybe this would not be that awful.

XxXxX

"Father?" Harry's quiet voice was loud in the silence. Dumbledore had lent James a small classroom off Gryffindor Tower to meet with Hermione. There were desk all around and the Auror sat in the teacher's chair, his face grim and hard.

"Thank you, son. Please leave us."

Harry nodded and, after a brief glance to his sister, left them on their own.

"Hello, Princess."

His greeting hung in the air, so soft and so sweet Hermione was not entirely sure he had actually spoke to her. She gulped. She had not seen this man since September first, exactly two months back, and she was not sure what she needed to do. Her old little self would have been crying like crazy, but Luna had helped her control that… somewhat.

She nodded faintly in acknowledge but did not move from her spot near the closed door.

James smiled sadly. Any progress he had done with the girl over the months they had lived together was probably in shambles now, she looked like a deer caught in the lights and her was not too sure if meeting her was a good idea after all. "Can I have a hug?"

He did not need to ask twice, as soon as those words left his mouth she was sprinting at top speed to him, launching herself to the arms that were open and waiting for her. She was really small, but the force behind her leap was enough to tumble both of them to the ground, almost breaking the chair James was sitting in and making the Auror laugh.

Maybe not all was lost.

Maybe.

XxXxX

"It's amazing you can compete." Sony told him as they were lounging around the Common Room after a stressful day of classes.

Harry just hummed in agreement. It had indeed been a long and hard day with all the Gryffindor House telling him that it was a great honor representing the school as he was to do. Apparently all the Lions and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs firmly believed he was the true champion and that the Slytherin Basilisk, Hermione Potter, was in truth the one that cheated. Most of them did not believed him when he told them he had not entered his name, and those that knew, were simply awed he would compete, just like Sony.

"Imagine, mate," Ron said from his spot in front his chessboard, he was playing Dean and the game was easy enough he could pay better attention to what the Potters were saying. "Having your name remembered for history after winning the Tournament Cup. You'll become a legend."

Padma scoffed, she was finishing the last inches to their Potions homework. "Yeah right, as if being the Boy-Who-Lived had not already make him a legend."

"Padma, why are you always such a spoilsport?" Sony asked his brother's only female friend. She was too serious and too logical to be a Gryffindor, but nobody could say she lacked courage, especially when she faced his lazy brother and even lazier best friend.

The Indian witch sighed. To the date she still could not believe Hermione could stand being around so much testosterone and too little brains. Sure she had gotten to like the boys, harry much more than Ronald, and she was happy hanging around them and making sure they kept alive, but there was just so much she could take. At least Parvati was always around to ensure they did not tire her to death. "Just mention the last Triwizard Champion, please."

The whole Common Room, which was fairly full and had been listening to their conversation, was silent at that. No one could tell they knew who the last Champion was. "So?" Sony said snobbishly. "That was years ago, once the Tournament starts being a regular thing again Harry will be known as the first Champion of the new Tournament."

"That's if he wins." Padma said with an almost bored tone. "Remember there are five other Champions competing and that people die in this thing."

"You sound like you don't want him to win." Ron grumbled as most the Common Room stopped pretending doing their own things and focused intently on the argument.

"It's not that, Ronald," Padma said with a shake of her head, no matter how long they had spent together, she still could not call him anything other than Ronald. 'Ron' was way too familiar. "I just believe we all need to see this is a competition and as such, there are other persons that are also trying to win. Champions that actually _entered_ their names and had trained to win. Just because of that we cannot say Harry is going to win."

Sony scoffed. "Competition like Hermione? Really, Padma, she's a little Snake with no means of wining. Heck, _I_ have more chances to win than her."

You'd be surprised, the Indian witch thought with a mental smirk. Of all the Champions Hermione and Fleur were the ones with the most advantage due their age and out those two Hermione had a bigger magical core and knew more ways to survive and kill. She was really eager to see what they'll say when the small brunette won the competition.

Any more commentary was halted, however, when Parvati came skipping down the stairs followed by Lavender Brown and Katie Bell. "Hey lil' sis, ready?"

Padma bristled at the way she was addressed. So what if she was younger for two whole minutes? She was the same age her self-proclaimed big sis. "Yeah, let's go." She rose as she quickly gathered her things to leave.

"Hey, we're you going?" Ron asked not that really curious, he really did not like Padma much, but she was good to keep around for his grades. If she left fine by him, but he wanted to prove Sony's and his point that Harry was going to win.

"None of your business, Ronald."

The redhead frowned at the curt response, but as he was opening his mouth to say something he was beaten by Katie. "Oh, relax, these three ladies and I are going to soak in one of the Prefect bathrooms… you know, those with the big enough tubs to actually swim?"

Sony scowled. "But none of you are Prefects."

Parvati simply smirked. "So? I know where one is and what the password is. Now, if you excuse us, we have a date with a hot tub."

Harry frowned as the four girls left the Common Room. He glanced to his watch and his frown deepened when he realized they were leaving ten minutes before curfew. Where they were going? He had noticed that none of them were carrying their bags, except Padma, but Padma's was always filled with school related things… they were so not going to take a bath.

Without really paying attention he went and fetched the Marauder's Map and started looking for his wayward Housemates. A part of him was surprised that he could not see their names anywhere near the closest Prefect bathroom, but the rest of him was not that shocked when he found Katie and Lavender in the seventh floor corridor, on the left side of the castle, standing still, waiting for something in an unused classroom.

He looked at them for a couple of minutes and this time he was really surprised to see that they were joined by other dots, names he did not know but was almost sure were not Gryffindors. He frowned again when he looked again quickly for the Patil sisters and he could not find them and he could not help but curse lightly when he returned the map to the seventh floor corridor to keep an eye on Katie and Lavender and found them and all the dots gone.

XxXxX

Hermione took in a deep breath. They needed to come up with some kind of plan if they were to keep meeting like this. All those students gone in the night, or evening as it had been the case once, were easy to spot. She needed to talk with Severus, maybe he could come up with something like the Slughorn Club… something excusive that would allow them to gather under Dumbledore's eyes.

But that did no matter. They had chosen the day after the choosing of Champions to do this as most the castle would be to wind up to really notice so many missing. She hoped that the Fight had done their job, though, and made sure all those that would be new knew what they were signing up for. If not, well, she was still so good at _Obliviating _people.

When they had the meeting in the Express she had been told there were some students that would like to join the Fight. Neville had told her that they could not really explain them who they were or how they were called because of the oath all of them were subject to, but even so they had managed to gather quite the number of witches and wizards that were committed to defeat Voldemort and their allies. It marveled Hermione that they were even able to catch their attention, in the last lifetime nobody was aware the Dark Lord was coming back and most, if not all, of them were convinced it was just a ruse from Harry to gain attention.

Even so, today was the day they would finally meet the leader of the faction and possibly gain their Stars. Five Gryffindors, five Hufflepuffs, four Slytherins and four Ravenclaws would probably be joining their ranks.

They had asked the Room to create them two chambers, one in which they newbies would be congregated and one where the oldies, as Parvati so eloquently put it, would wait. Every one that had someone who wanted in was asked to bring them to a classroom just off the Room at around eleven o'clock, Neville and Padma, then would take them to the first chamber were their first surprise of the night awaited them. She chuckled, she would love to see their faces the moment they stepped into the room.

The First Fight members, as she called them in her mind as to not get too confused, were lounging around the couches the Room had provided and were chatting quietly. Showtime was about to begging.

She heard the main door open and what could only be excited murmurs… that stopped almost as soon as they crossed the threshold. Oh, she was so going to bug Snape until he gave her that memory.

"Do not leave this room, Miss Brown. Mister Thomas, be so kind to lower your wand. Miss Brocklehurst, do not cry. Everybody calm down or I'll be forced to start taking points and handing out detentions!"

"Now, now, Sev," Neville called to their Potion Master, a smile was heard on his voice. "Don't scare them so."

Hermione heard what she knew well as a typical Snape sigh, between a huff of frustration and a snort of amusement. "Still, I need you all to calm down. This is not a joke and we are here on more important matters. Please sit and allow me to introduce our members."

That was the cue the First Fight was waiting for. One by one they left the room to join Snape, Padma and Neville. Hermione could hear that there were some gasps of amazement, probably because Fleur was one of the first to emerge, and some little cries of what she hoped was shock, because whomever cried sounded a little too sacred for her tastes. Only Luna and her remained in the small room they were waiting, the little brunette sitting calmly in her girlfriend's lap.

"As you all know," Padma started 'properly' the meeting. "Voldemort is planning to come back. As such we have been meeting and training, waiting for our leader to come to us and lead us to fight. We have reached out for you, people that had showed in more than one occasion that you have not only the power but the willingness to come fight against the Dark Lord. In our group there are secrets, secrets you are to keep with an oath to our leader and that will bind you to her in the way a fighter is bound to their commander-"

"Wait," A male voice called. "You are talking as if this so called group is like an army."

"It is." Neville answered him. "We all here have the knowledge to go to battle and survive. We are organized as an strange kind of army, we all have our own post and tasks, but all our lives are worth the same to the eyes of our leader. We _are_ an army and we are recruiting you to help us defend our country."

"But isn't that supposed to be the Ministry job?" Hermione recognized Lavender asking. "I mean, I'm ready to fight and I'm ready to be trained, I really want to help, but shouldn't the government do something?"

"They should," Snape answered her, his voice somber and distant. "But the Minister is a dimwit bastard more concerned on being popular than preparing to defend the country. Did you know that since Voldemort- Oh, come on! If you are to join you are to say his name and not flinch when you hear it! Where was I? Oh, yes, did you know that since VOLDEMORT was defeated by Harry Potter there had been cuts to the DMLE almost yearly? When I fought in the Blood War there were around nine thousand Aurors ready to fight, right now there are only a hundred and, while really noble, they lack the equipment and training to really be of any use."

His words hung in the air for a couple of minutes, the presents all letting that information sink. "What we do here," Draco told them quietly in the silence. "Is to fight for our freedom and our country before is too late. In our group there are no things like House pride or even blood status, believe it or not I learnt the hard way that my blood is as red as any Muggleborn or Muggle, we are here all equals and we all follow our leader."

"Who's this leader, then? I've been hearing of her for years now but I haven't seen her or hear her name."

Hermione got up from Luna's lap and took a deep breath, her moment was coming.

"Before we continue, you need to know something." Draco kept talking. "Once you meet her you are to make a decision, join or not. If you do you'll be interrogated under Veritaserum and asked to make an oath. You'll receive your Star then and, after all those who want it have it, she'll explain to you in detail what is happening and why. If you decide not to join, be it now or later, or your answers under the Truth Serum are not to her liking, Parvati, Padma or Susan will stun you and one of our members will put you to bed. You'll have no memory of this meeting or anything related to us, you'll continue living your life as if nothing happened. Do you understand? If anybody wants to leave now, please say so and we'll have the memory of the last hour changed, you'll be able to go back to your rooms on your own with a permission slip from Severus that you had been doing an errand for him."

Nobody said anything for a minute, so Hermione squared her shoulders and put on the hood of the cape she had been wearing, obscuring her face.

Taking one more deep breath she pushed open the door to the next chamber and went to meet her hopefully new Fight members, Luna a step behind her, loyal and protective as she had always been, guarding her back and making sure she was alright.

If only she could know what she had been talking with Fleur in the morning. There was something that was wrong about that, she could feel it ever since morning and she was dreading what Luna had promised. There was something that was simply not right and that was making her feel more and more apprehensive as time passed.

What kind of secret she had she could not tell her even after years of having the chance?

**A/N: So I have news for you... some of them bad and some of them good.**

**First, I'm currently writing chapter 29 of this story and so far Lily and James haven't been so good towards Hermione. Around chapter 31 or 32 I'll rectify that.**

**Second, as it happened with my other story 'Stay Forever True', I'm starting to loose steam on this story, meaning my muse is distracted by other plot I want to write, so,**

**Thirdly, there's a 'Champions of Lilith's' response coming up as soon as I'm done with 'Toast to Tomorrow'. If you don't know what that means then you need to go read 'Faery Heroes' by Silently Watches. There are some other responses of that challenge made by Paladeus but truthfully I don't remember any that's complete yet. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one, no, worst case scenario is that I post till chapter 20 was I've been doing it lately and you'd have to wait till I've finished the chapter I'm currently writing before I post the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for the support and the reviews, they make my day. And if you''d like, please leave another one for this chap.**

**:D**


	14. The Secret

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so happy that this beauty has passes the 150 reviews mark and it's all thanks to you lot. I'm s grateful, thanks.**

**To the guest (guests?) that keep asking for an update, thanks, really, even though you only leave a single word it means that you want to keep reading and that's simply amazing. **

**WARNING:** **The following chapter contains a huge, HUGE, dose of angst and sorrow. Read under your own risk, okay?**

**I own nothing other than my plans to make the characters suffer. :)  
**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Secret**

"You gotta be kidding us."

Hermione sighed. Yeah, she could tell were Lavender was coming from… Hermione Lily Potter was the last person they thought would be the Fight's leader, adding to that that they were time travelers and had come back to make a change was something a little too crazy even for her lovely Luna.

The recruits had had a little hard time believing she was indeed the leader, it had taken an impromptu duel with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Kathie Bell to make them understand that she could practically wipe the floor with all of them, even when they all were aware she had been holding back.

The trial under Veritaserum had been quick and to the point.

"What's your name?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Kathie Bell."

"Tracey Davis."

"Why do you want to fight?"

"I want to have a better country."

"I want to be able to marry and have children happily."

"I want to work in a good Ministry."

"I want to save my family."

"I want to be free."

"Would you ever become a Death Eater?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Would you give your life for our Fight?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Fight."

The branding had also being quick, just as the oaths that were given. There were some still skeptical, but they had been contacted by friends, good friends, and they trust them. They were wary of such a tiny thing being their leader but they could easily see even Snape answered to her as a mere soldier answered his general. They were not blind, the little Potter girl had secrets that made her wise beyond her years and a power that made them believe, if only briefly, that what they were doing was the right choice.

One by one they received the Star of Bethlehem on their right hands and, one by one, they were able to see the same tattoo in the hands of all the ones that had received them in the Room of Requirements. There had been no need to erase memories that night, all of them were now under the oath to the Fight and to Hermione and so, it was time to tell them their most precious secret.

"We are not kidding, Lav." Hermione whispered for the first time, shocking all of the presents. So far Luna had been the one to tell their tale and to inform them of exactly who they were. That Hermione was speaking in front of them was not only a sign that their Basilisk was being serious. Or so the First Fight knew.

"You speak!" A shocked Kathie Bell blinked confused. The little thing had dueled her in complete silence to prove a point and she, as the rest of the school, believed the girl to simply be a mute.

A giggle cut through Hermione, so apt for her physical age and yet so strange for Hermione herself. "Yeah, but only around those I can trust. We are all part of the Fight against Voldemort," She ignored the flinching that name caused. "So I hafta trust you, no?"

"I guess…"

Their brunette leader nodded at that. "Well, as my lovely Luna has been saying, I made a deal with an ancient God that, with some help from other deities, made us all come back to our younger bodies to try and save England from the Dark Lord. We chose you because, as Draco said, you are willing to fight and have the power to do so, but also because we know you have the potential to be amazing."

"So, you knew our 'past' selves?" Nathaniel Douglas, a second year Claw, asked her.

"Some of you were my friends, some of you I have just met. Some of you I've seen dying and some of you I've seen killing… let's just say I know I can trust you and I hope you can trust me."

"This is too farfetched." Justin said with a sigh.

"I know." Hermione, despite her tiny frame, grew tall and commanding. "I have only told you this because we'll be doing things that would seem stupid or simply illogical, but you need to know we are doing them for a reason. You can chose not to believe us, but I need you to understand that everything done within the Fight have a reason to be and I'm explaining you this because most of the time, that'll be our reason."

"Look," Padma said after a moment of silence. "Come to the meetings and train with us. Help us defeat Voldemort. We all have our reasons to fight and we will do so. Don't think of whom we are, just accept the training and help us as we'll help you. That's why we are all here after all."

Most of the newbies nodded. They had accepted that when they made the oath to the Fight and to Hermione Potter. That was something they could live with.

"Great!" Luna clapped and for a second she was the same Loony that had stolen Hermione's heart back in her fourth year. "Now, we need to know where to put you!"

"Uh?" Was the answer most heard.

"See, we all here are part of a little faction of the Fight." Neville explained. "Some of us brew potions, some of us develop weapons, some of us tend to our plants supplies, some of us simply gather information, some of us are on protection detail. But all of us train to fight in the upcoming battle. So where to put you?"

"I think," Hermione said with a small smirk as all the newbies simply stared at Neville's lopsided smile. "We need to bring them up to date with some training and then we can expect them to help some, don't you think?"

Luna, Draco, the Weasley Twins, Susan and Neville nodded at that. It has become obvious for the Newbies as the meeting went along that those six were the highest ranks in their little army that was now up to forty one witches and wizards… not that many, really, but they were planning on making a difference.

"Ok, people." Hermione turned again to the initiated. "Look at your new tattoo, see the ribbon below the Star? Well, that ribbon will spring messages from time to time, you'll feel your skin warm when a message appears and it will only dissolve when you have acknowledged it. Remember, the tattoo is invisible to anyone outside the Fight so no need to cover it, just make sure no one catches you staring at it… it can be a little uncomfortable… Now, the next time we meet will surely be here or somewhere near the Potion's classroom, I'll message you the time, date and place, so please, try not to draw too much attention to you when you slip out your Houses. Slytherins need not to worry, but the rest of you… well, try and stay safe, got it? If you need anything search for anyone on the Fight."

A small, not as small as Hermione, though, witch raised her hand. "Message?"

"Reiko, right?" The second year Snake nodded. Hermione put her coatl wand against her right hand. "Go to bed."

All around the room hands started getting warm and sure enough, when they all looked down to their hands those three words had appeared beneath the Star in long, stylish letters, nice enough to admire but not too elaborated to be hard to read.

"Oh." The young Slytherin said in a murmur. "I guess that's an order?"

"More of a suggestion." Hermione answered tiredly. "It's late and tomorrow we all have to pretend being normal students, which means going to class and what not. Pansy will give you a bottle of Pepper-Up as you leave so tomorrow you are not as knackered. Good night everyone, sleep tight."

And with that, the first meeting of the new Fight ended.

XxXxX

It had been a long night, with a longer day before it, and Hermione was helpless as she surrendered to her dreams, cuddled protectively by the love of her life. The brunette was small and that was fine for the position she now liked to sleep in, curled in a little ball she was pressed tightly onto the front of the blonde, her nose almost buried on her own knees and her forehead nestled in between the older girl's developing bosom.

Her fetal position was one her little self had adopted on her earlier years, sometimes sleeping unharmed was a luxury and she had learn that the less space she used the better she could hide in the pantry or under the stairs, preventing her drunken father and high mother to find her to vent their anger. Hermione, the older one, had gotten used to sleep without moving much, firmly pressed to Luna, so this position was the combination of her two worlds.

Her little self, the one that was still eleven, missed so much the bedtime stories Lily read to her, as she also missed falling asleep to her gentle tone and her soft hand on her back, but her older self, the one that dominated her mind, was simply in seventh heaven with her lover at her side. Her body may be too young to feel anything sexual about their situation, and her previous sex experience in this body surely would make her more than a little apprehensive to any kind of stimuli, but she felt loved and taken care of. That was all that mattered and, truth to be told, even when she was grown up she preferred this kind of intimacy than any kind of sex.

Contrary to popular belief, Luna and Hermione were absolutely not like rabbits. Sure, they had a healthy sexual life, sometimes kind, sometimes wild, sometimes traditional and sometimes a little unconventional, but they did not have sex all the time. Really, they did not. They had spent so many years together that they did not need to be physical at all times. A gentle caress on the arm, a nudge with a nose, holding pinkies, a chaste kiss on the brow; those were the little things that, at least for Hermione, were more significant than a round of pure ecstasy and pleasure.

Do not get her wrong. She loved her sexy times as much as any other person, and that her Luna tasted so sweet all the time was just a gift from the gods, but they were always content by just laying together and holding each other for dear life. Maybe the reason they were happy when they were simply together was that both of them had brushed death more than once and they were more than aware what losing the other would do them. Holding each other all the nights, no matter if they were in a post coital glow or not, was simply the better part of Hermione's night. And day.

Given that, it was a shock for Hermione to be having such dreams in the arms of her lover.

XxXxX

_The forest was empty. Or so she thought at first, before she started walking._

_No matter where she looked at, her vision was obscured after a few paces by the thick fog that not only created a gloomy light, but also made her clothes cling to her body._

_She looked down and saw herself. Sure enough, the penetrating cold she felt was mainly due the clothes she was wearing, or rather, she was not wearing. Her little black tank top and pair of tan shorts were familiar, as were the heavy boots that had seen many years. It was the outfit she had gotten to use on her quest to find him_.

_But, why was she dressed as she had done when she was in the Amazons when she was now clearly in the foggy England?_

_Yes, she was sure she was in England. She knew that forest like the back of her hand. She and the Fight had lived in there for many years, always hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Forest of Dean had seen how they trained and planned, how they fought and died. They had set up camp there a year or so after Harry died and the cover the trees offered had helped them more than once, not only the place was replete with magic that allow them hide from the Dark Lord's detectors, but also because the foggy mist gave them a cover when they encounter Snatchers or Voldemort followers… Death Eaters were too important to be looking for them, after all._

_She loved the Forest. She had gone there on the first outing she had done with her parents, the Crawleys, and she had fallen in love with it then. When they needed to escape after Dumbledore was killed, Ron, Harry, Luna and her had gone to the Forest for some days before they regrouped with the Order of the Phoenix to continue fighting Voldemort. After Harry died, only Luna and she remained of the original Order and they had gone to the Forest again to try and see what to do next. Neville and Susan had found them there after Hermione sent for them, they had been the very first to arrive._

_Little by little the Fight had moved into the Forrest, a year after Harry killed himself they had already built a fort invisible to the eye unless one had a Bethlehem Star on the back of their hand. That had been the place Luna and Hermione had gotten to call home until the day Luna was slaughtered and Hermione simply left in search for an answer._

_So, yes, she remembered every nook, every turn, and every tree. But, as she kept walking towards were she knew the tent she shared with Luna was, the fog started cleaning and she was able to see where she was stepping. First she thought the crunchy sound were the dry leaves that polluted the area and that the smell was simply the swamp as it often smell dreadful… but, now that the fog was almost gone, she noticed that the leaves were not leaves but bones, scattered all around, some still bloody and with some flesh on them. Long and narrow. Small and pointy. Human bones._

_So the smell was not the swamp, no, it was the death that permeated the air._

_Shivering at the visual she simply kept going. She needed to find Luna now more than ever. They certainly were not the first skeletons she had seen, but that did not mean she was used to them, no, on the contrary, the more death she saw the more she hated it. There was nothing most horrible than like being bathed in Death Eater blood when you were killing them, felling the crunch of bones snapping as their skulls were crushed or seeing the light go out in a little kid's eyes when a stray curse hit them from behind. Death was a sickness in this land, a sickness she knew so well and had no choice but to meet again and again._

_"Luna?" She called to her lover. She was so close to her she could practically feel her._

_Silence was her answer._

_"Love?" Hermione called again when it was plain she was walking in circles. She had passed the same skull twice already and she was certain that if she had not been in a dream she would have arrived to her tent by now. "Little Moon? Please answer me!"_

_"… Maya…" The wind seemed to answer her._

_"Luna?!" She was becoming a little frantic. She was well aware she was dreaming, but even so, her legs felt like they had been running for hours. Her bones were aching due the cold and she was pretty sure she was starting to feel her brain numb._

_"… Maya… please…"_

_Hermione's heart clenched inside her chest. Her voice sounded so far and yet so close._

_"… please…"_

_The brunette froze at that. There was something on her lover's voice that called to her memory. It was like knew that tone intimately. A tone was so sweet, so soft, so familiar… so scary._

_"… please…"_

_"No!"_

_She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She now knew why it felt like she had heard that plea before._

_"… let me…"_

_"No! Damn it, Luna! No!" Hermione's own voice was heard ahead of her, pleading, begging._

_"… go…"_

_Hermione opened her eyes again and she was not surprised when she was now longer in the Forest. Gone were the stench and the skeletons. No, she was now by the swamp, near where their camp was. The tears that were already running simply intensified, blurring her vision as her sobs wrecked her body. She was on her knees, on the muddy ground, crying her heart out as she hold her lover._

_"No! Luna! No!" She was the one yelling this time, her voice echoing with a speech she had remembered over and over and over again. She looked down at the woman that was resting halfway on her lap and half way on the floor._

_"… you…" The Luna in her dreams coughed and a trickle of blood poured from her lips… only to join the rest of the blood covering her face and body. "… need to… let me go…"_

_"No!" Hermione cried again, frantically moving her wand over her dying lover's form, trying to close the several lacerations that marred her body. She knew they were cursed and as such were untreatable, but she had to try. God damn it, she needed to try._

_"I love you, Hermione." Unlike the weak pleas her Luna had been making for the last minutes, this time her voice sounded true and firm. Confident and final. Strong and soft. Full of love and resignation._

_"I-I love you too, m-my Luna." Hermione sobbed back, her wand, Bellatrix's wand, now resting in the floor beside them, useless and simply too heavy to still wave. "I love you so, so much."_

_Nobody answered her. She was alone, kneeling in the mud. Surrounded by immobile trees and still fog. With a lead in her chest and a river running down her cheeks. Holding onto the dead body of the one she had loved the most._

_Hugging to her dying chest the corpse of her beloved Luna._

XxXxX

She woke up screaming in the still of the night. Tears staining her face just as her dream-self had had. Her body was frozen in fear and pain and her breath was short and uneven.

"Maya?" Luna's concerned sleepy voice was unable to reach her in her nightmare induced fog and she let another gut wrenching, never ending, scream.

Luna was immediately completely awake and kneeling besides the still little witch that was seeing nothing and all at the same time. She cursed loudly, she had been around Hermione enough to know she was not only suffering from an agonizing nightmare but a panic attack too. Whatever the brunette had dreamt was enough to make her enter a state where she would start trashing soon.

"Hermione Jean!" The blonde pushed gently the tiny witch away from her, and, thankfully, Hermione let herself being maneuvered. "Snap out of it in this instant!" She yelled for over the screech her lover was hollering.

Hermione simply continued screaming into the night. Her hands were around her lovely dark curls, pulling tightly and almost, just almost, yanking a few hairs off. She was pale, paler than she had always been, in either this timeline or the last and Luna knew then what was happening.

She gently but firmly laid Hermione on her back, her mouth was still open wide, but no sound came from it now as she simply stared ahead, limp in the bed. The blonde closed her eyes pained for a second. She had been mistaken, Hermione was not acting like she was suffering from an attack, no, a Hermione suffering a panic attack would be in hysterics now. No, her little brunette was acting like she always did just after being hit with a _Cruiciatus_.

After been hit with it so many times the brunette's body and mind had created their own response to the nasty Unforgivable. Hermione would simply 'leave' her body for the duration of the curse and would only return after the pain was totally gone. Luna knew that response too well, she had been the one casting the Crucio on her lover more than once… and every time she did she regretted it with a passion, those times she had been so mad that she did not think through what she was casting at Hermione as they dueled. Her brunette, already so familiar with the curse, always stopped moving out of panic when hearing that dreadful incantation or seeing the sickly red color and was always hit when it was sent to her. Luna often wondered how was that she was able to survive for so many years given that little fact.

"My lovely Maya," Luna coed in the young witch's ear. "I love you so much, baby, please come back to me. Come back to your Little Moon."

Nothing really happened. Hermione was still screaming silently her fear and pain out.

"I can't live without you, my love." The blonde gently caressed brown soft locks that were damp with sweat. "Come back to me?" She continued speaking gently, softly, willing Hermione to hear her. Willing her to believe her.

When ten plead filled minutes passed and Hermione finally whimpered as she slowly let her body relax, Luna felt so ever grateful of the Silencing Charms they always put in the places they lived, not only were they able to discuss delicate matters with one another, but whenever one of them had a nightmare it would not wake the ones around. Her little girlfriend's tears that were already running simply continued, yet Luna was sure everything would be alright.

"My Maya, my dear Maya. I love you with all my heart, baby, with every fiber of who I am." There was only a way that Luna had discovered helped Hermione 'return' to her body quicker, and that was to simply tell her how much Luna needed her and loved her while willing the blonde's love and care towards her. It always worked.

The younger girl closed her eyes, her mouth took a little longer, but it too closed after some seconds. Luna smiled then, it had taken less time than she was used to but her lover was already out her mental cage.

"Luna?" Hermione croaked weakly.

"Yes my love?"

"What did you promised Fleur?"

Luna's blood froze. "W-What do you mean?"

The brunette shivered and curled up again the warm body of her lover, she was so cold, so damn cold. She knew why she had that particular nightmare, it was the same she always had when she was stressed… it was like her own mind liked to mess with her, not only was she to have a shitty day, she needed to have a shitty night too.

Hermione did not want to admit it, but the fearful way in which Luna had told Fleur she needed to tell her something, something that she had put off telling her for _years_ scared the hell out of her. What kind of secret could Luna have that she was adamant she needed to wait until the end of the First Task to tell her? Was she scared the secret was too much for Hermione? That it would make her want to do something stupid? But, most important of all: Why was Luna hiding something from Hermione?

There were no secrets between Luna and Hermione, nor they were between Hermione and Fleur… but then, then she had to overhear a private conversation, that was not so private, and her perfect little world collapsed on itself. The both of them had lied to her and that scared her. A lot.

"Fleur told you to tell me something after the First Task." She mumbled on Luna's chest, well aware that the older witch was able to hear her. Her throat was killing her and she really could not talk louder. "Tell me now, please?"

"Maya… I really don't think-"

"Please." She implored. She needed to know.

Luna gulped and did something that told Hermione something was wrong, so wrong. The blonde stood up from the warm bed they had started sharing as soon as they were discharged from the Infirmary on their first day at school and started pacing the small room, her bare feet were barely heard in the stillness of the night.

"Luna?" Hermione sat gingerly on the bed. Her body was aching as it always did when hit with the _Cruciatus_, that she had had that strong of a reaction from a dream, a nightmare, made her realize remembering how Luna died was getting harder and harder as time went by. Having the blonde witch with her only made the memory more bitter and agonizing. She dreaded losing her again. "Please?"

"What do you remember of when Harry died?"

The brunette blinked at that not expecting anything like that. "He went to Voldemort believing that if he died then Voldemort would too." Later on they had discovered they were missing four Horcruxes as they had believed at the time there were only three of them, and so, when Harry woke from the death, Voldemort was still there waiting to kill him again. That time for sure.

Luna nodded minutely, her pacing around the room intensified. "Do you remember what happened before that?"

Hermione frowned then, trying to recall one of the most painful memories she had. "I think I was not around…"

The blonde gulped again as her quick pacing continued. Her hand rubbed her face several times, a tick that Hermione had come to relate with the older witch being far beyond nervous. Luna was terrified. "You weren't. Around, I mean. You went to see if that little coven of Vampires Daphne knew about would be able to help, remember?"

Hermione nodded then. She remembered now that it had been pointed out to her. "The Olympic Coven, yeah. What do they have to do with this?" The vegetarian vampires had not been of any help and she had had time to return just to see her best friend die.

Luna shook her head as she ran her hand through her long hair. "Nothing. Just that you were not around." She stopped for a second and looked at Hermione for the first time since she started pacing. "I really don't think this is a good idea." She really did not, but, on the other hand, she may be able to erase all the guilt she had been carrying around. What she dreaded, though, was how the brunette would react.

The younger witch frowned at that. Luna was never this nervous with her nor was she so adamant of not telling her something. She knew she needed to know, but she was also starting to think it was in her best interest not to know. "It's that bad?"

The Slytherin Princess resumed her pacing. Her girlfriend did not need to elaborate what she was asking, no. She understood her perfectly well, well enough to know that this may be the last day she would be referring her as her girlfriend. "Hermione, I love you. I need you to accept that."

The younger witch's blood ran cold. She was 'Maya' all the time and 'Hermione Jean' when the blonde was mad… but she rarely was 'Hermione', and the times she was always were the worst ones. "I do."

Luna took a deep breath and went to kneel before Hermione, that was still sitting still in the bed. "I can't ask for your forgiveness because I have no right to, but I am really sorry, so sorry." Luna started crying then, but her voice never wavered. "A week or so before he went to Voldemort something happened that made him go and get himself killed. I-I told him I, I had lost his baby."

An iron hand squeezed Hermione's heart. She did not hear right, she was misunderstanding. Luna did not just confess _that_. Did she? "What?" She croaked in a high pitched voice.

Luna had her head down and her tears were constantly dripping on her lap, yet she knew there was no way out. The cat was out the bag. "I was p-pregnant. With Harry's child and I lost it."

Suddenly there was no other sound for Hermione other than the blood on her ears. There was no other felling other than the freezing cold that ran through her veins. The room spun slightly and she had to blink to stop herself from blacking out. "How?" She whimpered, too shocked to even try and be angry.

Luna shook her head. She knew she was not asking how she lost the baby or how it was even conceived, no, she was simply asking how that was even possible. "I t-think you can work that out yourself." No matter what she said now, no reason was excuse enough for what she did.

It was just a murmur but Hermione could hear it perfectly and the meaning behind those words did not help with the nausea she was developing. "I-It was just o-once, right?" She feared to ask that, but she needed to know. If it had been a onetime thing then she could say it was just a mistake, maybe they were drunk, maybe they were too lonely, maybe they were forced, right?

Luna did not answer her neither she looked at Hermione. She knew she could not see the hurt and anger behind her lovely brown eyes, eyes that were larger and more communicative than the last timeline. Eyes that had hunted her ever since term started.

"L-Luna?"

The blonde witch's body shook slightly, she was starting to sob. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

The brunette closed her eyes, her own tears finally starting. She had her answer. It had not been a onetime thing. "How long?" How long had she had an affair with Harry?

"Hermion-"

"Just tell me!"

Her voice quivered as she answered her ex?-girlfriend. "O-Over a year."

The small witch did not made a sound as she sprinted from the room to their attached bathroom, leaving the older girl alone kneeling in the cold floor with the retching sounds from behind the closed door as her only company.

XxXxX

Nighttime was often a time for regret and sorrow. It the darkness he often remembered the mistakes and stupid decisions that he had made in order to end his life as a pawn for two masters. He sighed as he rubbed the marked arm with the hand that was also marked, his other hand held a glass of firewhiskey that he had been sipping for the last hour or so.

Nightmares were an often occurrence and were not really different from one night to another. They were always the same or at least of the same tone. Lily being killed because his stupid mistakes; Harry being left an orphan; Harry facing the hordes of Dementors; Harry facing a ragging dragon; Neville's prone body on the Great Hall, tortured and mutilated; things that had happened in the last time, things he remembered from before he died… and then, things that he was told happened after his death. Hermione's slight insanity; Luna's utter desperation to end the war; Colin's suicide; Susan and Pansy's capture; the fall of England.

Night was not his friend, no, it was too much for him to bear the darkness that remembered him of what he was, of who he served. Dumbledore was a right bastard, ready to put anyone and everything in the line to achieve the Greater Good. He was an old goat just as Hermione so eloquently named him and was no better than any Death Eater. He may not kill in cold blood, but he was ready to manipulate the life of a wizard or witch to have them killed by another's hand. Serving him was the only thing he could have think of when he discovered Lily and her family were being targeted, and that was a decision he regretted as much as he did joining the Dark Lord.

He eyed his Dark Mark, it's sickly red hue was just that, sickening and dreadful. The skull and the snake were a crude joke of what it was to be a Slytherin, Voldemort simply was the worst Snake in history and he made the noblest House in Hogwarts a joke and a disgrace. The Dark Lord was a megalomaniac bastard hat enjoyed killing and maiming and for a moment in his youth he thought he liked it too. He regretted taking that damn mark every waking moment.

On the contrary, the black mark that rested on the back of his right hand was something he was glad he took. The Star of Bethlehem was the symbol of hope, hope that Hermione had given him at the end of her fourth year. How the girl and her lover managed to discover he was an ex-Death Eater was beyond him, but joining in her little movement was the best thing he could have done. They had welcomed him with open arms and they had become a security net that he had come to rely on more than once. They healed him when the Dark Lord's methods were less than spectacular, they gave him information to pass along to either of his masters so he could avoid be in trouble with them and what did they asked of him? Nothing but friendship and loyalty to the cause. The oaths he made were to Hermione but she was merely the representation of what they were doing, what they were fighting for. She had never abused her power like his other two masters did, in fact, she treated like a human, not like the other two that simply saw him as a tool and she was just one of many fighting for happiness.

Luna and Hermione had had a rough time coming out the closet in the backwards society that was Magical England all those years ago. Their families were supportive, as supportive they could be, and so were their friends, but the rest of the world was simply mean and stupid. Hermione was fighting for the chance of going out with her girlfriend and kiss in public as she was gay and proud to be so. Hermione was fighting for the life of Harry Potter as she was her best friend and she loved the moron. Hermione was fighting for the right of having a good education as she was smart and so thirsty of knowledge. Hermione was fighting for a place in the society as she was a Mudblood and as such she was shunned more often than not. Hermione was fighting for a free country as she loved her land with all her heart. She was fighting so she could be happy in a world without Voldemort and so were the rest of the Fight.

And he? At first he was fighting to live up for the memory of the woman he loved the most, and now, now he was fighting so that same woman could live a happily ever after, a woman that he no longer recognized yet he had sworn to himself to remember fondly. That he had made good friends along the way and could now relay on more people he had ever could was just a bonus he cherished daily. He now understood how those Gryffindors were so quick to put themselves in danger if that meant helping their friends.

A knock at the door pulled him out his musings. Quickly, as if the devil himself had poked him in the backside, he went to the door of his private chambers. The knocking was strong and urgent and he feared some of his kids had gotten hurt somehow. No matter what the Potters and all Gryffindor thought of him, he was rather fatherly with his Snakes. "Coming!"

As he opened the door he could hear the heavy sobbing and the constant sniffing. He was a spy, Master Legilimencer and pretty badass dueler, yet he never saw the blow that hit him. With the force behind forty-three pounds a little body that barely surpassed his elbow slammed into him as the sobbing became much more pronounced.

"Maya?" He asked concerned when he registered who was sobbing in his stomach. "What's the matter?"

"S-She lied!" The little witch cried in anguish.

"Lied? Who lied?" He was grateful the girl was tiny in this time life, he really was, as it was easy for the tall man to scoop her on his arms as a little kid, pretty much the same Lily and James did with the girl and it was even easier for him as he was taller than those two.

"Luna!" Hermione wailed as cuddled into the warm, hard body that was Professor Snape. For a moment she had thought of going to Fleur but the French witch had known of the affair and she had never told her, she had lied to her too. Draco and Daphne were out the question as going to them would cause too many problems with their roommates and Neville was out for the same reason. Although, being truthful, she would end coming to him before anyone else. He knew what it was to have a heart broken by the woman one loved and who decided to be with a Potter. He knew how she hurt.

The Potion Master sighed as he went to the armchair he had been using and set the hysterical witch on his lap. This was big. Had Hermione and Luna had a fight tempers would have risen and spells cast, that Hermione was a mess only indicated something grand had happened between the two. "What did she do?"

The brunette started crying louder, even when it looked like it was impossible, as she tried to answer him. "Sh-She cheated on m-me! She ch-cheated with H-Harry!"

Snape was shocked at that revelation. How could Luna cheat on Hermione? And with Harry of all people? "When?" He knew he should be comforting the girl that had helped him gain a purpose in life, but he needed to know. If this was about the betrothal contract between the Potters and Lovegoods that had been nullified for five years now then the Fight's leader needed a crash class of Pureblood politics and they did not need to worry about anything. If not, then everything they had been fighting for could be a lie.

"F-From when we went H-Horcrux hunt-ting until h-he was killed." Or so she believed. If Luna was with Harry for over a year and it had ended with her aborting his baby and he dying, then it had started when Luna was seventeen and she was eighteen, around the time the three fled Hogwarts with Ron to search for the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Snape's blood left his face. They were in deep shit.

**A/N: So... kuddos to Arista, Brian1972 and aryalyn for guessing Luna's infidelity and special WOW's to Artistia for guessing she was pregnant, though the scenario was not the right one, even when there was nothing that indicated that little fact.**

**Please leave a review C:**


	15. The Wand Weighing

**A/N: So... I won't say I'm sorry about last chapter. I love making people mad :P**

**Loved the reaction Luna's affair had on you guys, and loved that you all are defending Maya and want to kill Luna... but remember, I love making the characters suffer as much as I like to make you suffer, but in the end I mostly let them be happy again.**

**So here's the next installment of this little beauty:**

**I own nothing other than the characters' miserable experiences.**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Wand Weighing**

Setting up a Club had been easier than any of them had imagined. They did not even need to go to Dumbledore, Professor Minerva, as her Deputy duties indicated, was the one they had to ask for permission to form their inter-house, multi-year little Club. They had decided to call it the 'Meet of Youngsters for the Better Understanding of all Things Transcendental' or, as the Weasley twins so eloquently put it, MYBUTT… maybe leaving those two to find a name was so not a good idea, but at least the name was approved as Minerva had not really realized what she was signing.

MYBUTT meetings were scheduled twice a week in a big chamber off the Potions' classroom and acceptance to the Club was by invitation only so any and all tries from the students already not in the in were met with silence and a typical Snape glare. In just the space of two weeks the Club was in everyone mouths, only because it was so exclusive and no matter how many wanted in, no one that the welcoming panel, conformed by Padma, Susan, Daphne and Hannah, or so they said to the school, felt like could be part of the Fight was going to be invited. Ever. Not that they did not try, even when they had no clue what the Club was about.

Such was the case of Lily and Sony Potter.

"I can't believe she's part of the Club and not us!" Sony ranted hotly as he sat with his brother and mother for a cup of tea. Hermione did not join them because she had not been invited, not because she had a MYBUTT meeting. "I mean, even Padma and Parvati are part of the group, heck, even Lavender is."

Lily scowled at that. No matter how much they asked Severus none of the Staff knew exactly what they were looking in their members. Most of the kids there were the tops of their years, but there were some, like Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst that were average and had no special talent, like some members of MYBUTT had. Like her sons had. "I'll talk with Severus, I'm sure he'll be able to tell me why you two haven't been invited."

Harry hummed. "I don't think he'll be of any use, I mean, Hermione is in the Club and from what I've gather the members of it are the ones that bring in new meat. If we'd want in we'd need Padma, Parvati or Hermione bringing us in."

Lily sighed at that. Had her children get along with each other they would not have this discussion as Hermione would already made them members. She wondered, for the first time, if bringing the girl home had been a mistake. No, she could not think like that, the girl was a little darling, lovable and vulnerable and in dire need of affection, affection she and James had been so happy to provide.

Having Hermione as a daughter was a dream come true and no matter that the girl was having some problems choosing friends, she would be a Gryffindor at the end of the year. She was sure of that.

"Why doesn't Padma invite you?" Lily asked the most obvious question. Harry, Ron and she were the Golden Trio of Gryffindor, having almost the same status the Royal Court had in Slytherin, or so she believed.

Sony huffed as he munched on a cookie. "She says we don't meet the requirements… and even if we did, she would not invite us as Malfoy and Lovegood are members and she doesn't trust us not to do something stupid and cause her loose her place in there."

"They're right, you know?" Harry answered softly. "If we go there and see Luna and Malfoy, well… we can be pretty Gryffindor at times. It's better if we are not part of them."

Lily frowned at what her son was implying. Yes, Potters were Gryffindors and were often seeing doing brave things, but when had Harry started thinking before charging? "But you two are such great students, I'm sure Severus will see to reason."

Harry simply sighed. He felt there was something amiss and at the same time familiar about that Club… almost as if he had been part of a similar one before. He knew better than to tell his mother that, though.

The feelings he had had of uneasiness around Hermione had become stronger as the term progressed, there were times he felt such hatred towards her, but there were also times he had found himself staring at her with something he had never felt before… it was a warm feeling in his chest that only expanded with every time it appeared, it was as if he had finally was able to return home, it was like he had been gone and just seeing her made it all better. It was so, so strange.

He was the Potter scion and as such he had been instructed in the family laws and the Pureblood protocol, even if he himself was a half-blood. He knew all Potters were to be Sorted in Gryffindor, or, if the case aroused, in Ravenclaw or in Hufflepuff… being Sorting in Slytherin was simply unheard of and not only frown upon, but it was also the sign that the mage was not a Potter at heart.

Harry withdrew in his thoughts as his mother and brother kept chatting and talking about MYBUTT. He sometimes felt his family forgot the important things in life. His mother and father were alive after Voldemort attacked them directly and it was just his luck, because he truly believed it had been luck, that he was alive. Sony was a miracle that was born in an after-war country and they simply forgot that. They also forgot that Hermione was not a Potter, no matter how much his parents loved her or how much his father liked to think she had his eyes, she was not blood related to them. So what if she was a Slytherin, then? It was not like she was a Potter by blood.

He had tried to talk to her once or twice, but when he approached her he simply felt that all-consuming rage towards her and he simply had to leave. He did not want to kill her. But she had been the one to put his name in Goblet, even if they had no tangible proof that was the only option possible… the Royal Court had spent most of the Choosing Weekend trying to distract his mother of leaving her post near the Goblet so Hermione could slip the parchments with their names. Lily did not see when she dropped them in, but she was well aware that the little girl had withdrew her hand from insides it and that she was chosen Champion was all the proof they really needed.

His father had come and see her the day after the Choosing and, while Harry had no idea what they had talked, or rather his father had told her, he knew enough to know she had been really happy after their meeting, having a little of a skip in her step that he would never had associated with the quiet girl.

"So, Harry," His mother took him out his own mind. "What are you doing to prepare for the Tournament?" She was a Professor and as such she was forbidden to help her son, but she needed to know he was at least doing something.

"Well, Padma is helping a lot. She's given me a list of spells I need to practice and well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is kind of a secret, okay?"

Lily's eyebrows rose at that and Sony looked at him with a shocked expression. Was his brother keeping things from him? They were supposed to be together in everything, they were together against Hermione, after all.

"Well, Padma told me that in the Club they have some information regarding the First Task. She wouldn't tell me how they come across it, but she's adamant its real information. We are to fight a Hungarian Horntail, an Acromantula, a Cerberus, a Thunder Bird, a Manticore or a Bakeneko, that according to her is a shape-shifting man-eater cat. So I'm pretty much just reading about all of those and try and learn what keep them at bay."

The older redhead paled at that information. She knew the Tournament aimed to kill, but up until now she had not really though how dangerous it really was. Sony let out an impressed whistle. "You, dear brother of mine, are lucky to have Padma as your friend."

Harry shrugged. "Not really. She said that as soon as they found out about the beasts they send word to all the Champions. Apparently Hermione didn't feel too good having that advantage all to herself."

Sony frowned at how the Slytherin Basilisk would do something so noble. Had it been him, he would keep that secret with his life to have even the smallest of advantage, especially if he was a firstie like Hermione was. "And you believe her?"

"I think so. I asked Krum as soon as I could and he told me Karkaroff had mentioned that Durmstrang was participating with a dragon and that they had to bring a Cerberus they had in hand because I was competing. So I guess the others are right too, no?"

"But I'm sure they are putting all kind protective measures for all of you, right?"

Harry shook his head at his mother's question. "Padma has been relaying information to me about the Tournament, apparently their source is well connected and according to it they have Mad-Eye in charge of the spectators' safety, and that they are really only looking for the beast to not go against the grades. She thinks they'll simply let us in there with a pat on the back and a prayer on our lips."

Lily snorted. Well, her boy had always been a little gullible and was sometimes fast to trust. "That can't be true, son, so I'm pretty sure everything you've told me is a lie. Harry, you really need to learn what to believe," She sighed. "Maybe Padma is not such a good friend after all."

Harry simply kept quiet. Padma was the best friend ever, he believed her and all the things he had talked with Krum and Li, which were not that many, really, indicated she was right. She was telling him what to do to survive and he was grateful… that Hermione was aware of it and even encouraged the information exchange as the Indian witch had told him, simply made the mystery that was his little sister bigger.

XxXxX

"So, are you nervous about the Tournament?"

Hermione gave her escort a side glance, not bothering to even slow her pace. The young first year Puff had been babbling at her since he went and fetch her from her Physical Exam at the Infirmary. He was cute and in a way he remembered her of Dennis, Colin's little brother, all eager to please and wanting to be of use.

"Oh, I know you don't talk, but please nod or something?" Aidan O'Neil, Hermione remembered his name, asked her after he finally got tired of his own voice.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. For the last week she had been an Inferi in motion. Severus had helped her sleep that first night as she was too distraught to stop crying, she had been given a Dreamless Tonic and a Sleeping Potion when it became clear she was starting to hyperventilate. He had been helping her a lot since then.

Severus, being a responsible Head of House, had chosen his chambers in the Dungeons, just a step away from the Snakes' Pit, and, as all Professors did, had a spare room for visitors in them. That room for now belonged to Hermione and the older wizard had been gracious enough to let her decor it to her liking, not even protesting when she decided to go all full Gryffindor with the color pattern. She had it just like she liked it, filled to the brim with books and with just enough space to sleep on. Had the circumstances been better, she would love living with him.

But, alas, they were not.

She had avoided Luna every day since she learnt the truth, she no longer eat at the Great Hall, opting to have Winky serve her in her room, she did not go to Fight meetings unless she was sure neither Fleur or Luna were to attend nor she hang around the Snakes' Pit or the library. She spent her days in the Forbidden Forest and in her room, either taking out her hurt on the trees or learning ways to avoid the beasts she had to face in just some days.

She rarely attended classes with all the other kids, but when she did she retracted onto herself, not doing anything in class, even when asked, and not doing any homework. When scolded she simply showed a paper in where she had written: _'I don't have exams this year.'_ and be done with it. She was acting like a spoiled brat, but she was so hurt she did not even want to try to act level headed.

And that was the matter. She was not angry. She was not mad at how Luna had cheated on her. On a primal level she understood that it was a carnal thing, something that was simply done without thinking as she was sure had Luna loved Harry she would dump her on the blink of an eye. If Luna had wanted to be with Harry she would have, end of the story.

Had it been a onetime thing everything would be dismissed as a slip, something done in the heat of the moment or under the influence of Ozian Green Elixir or Elven Leaves, nothing of importance. What hurt her was that they had gone behind her back for a year. For a year she was lied to and betrayed by both the Boy-Who-Lived and her soul mate. For a year the two persons she had trusted the most had deceived her. For a year she had believed everything was alright, that they were looking for Horcruxes and the like and nothing more. For a year she had lived with Harry, Luna, and for a while, Ron and she had come to realize they were her family, they were the ones she could rely on, they were the ones always on her corner. They were the ones who had hurt her the most.

But… was it Hermione's fault? She was humble enough to know she was a difficult person to be around and an even more difficult person to be in a relationship with. Luna may be quick to anger but the anger Hermione could show was nothing in comparison to the one of the blonde. Hermione was hardheaded and stubborn to fault, she was bossy and did not take criticism well. She was prone to temper tantrums and often had to be smacked out of one of her moods, be it verbally or physically… something Luna had to do more often than not. So, was it her fault? Was she so dreadful as a girlfriend that she had to take someone on the side?

She knew it was not the sex. Or so she hoped. She knew that Luna was bisexual as much as Hermione was totally gay, having tasted both worlds and deciding she liked her 'front meat' on the upper part of her partner's body rather than the lower, but Luna was not the same. Did Luna decide she liked her 'front meat' in the lower part rather than the upper? She did not believe so. If that had been the case, she would had been dumped soon after Luna made that decision.

So, why did she do it? Was it Hermione or Luna simply wanted the sex? Was it something more of an emotional level than a sexual one? Or it was just to hurt her? Why did she do it?

"Well, as lovely as your chatting is, we've arrived." Aidan commented lightly as he stopped before a door just off the room where Fluffy was still living. "They are inside, waiting for you."

Hermione nodded her thanks to the Puff and went inside the room she knew the Wand Weighting would be held. She had heard of the ceremony before, when Harry had had it, but he, being Harry, was unable to actually tell her anything of it. She just hoped it was over soon so she could go back and drown in her self-pity.

"Maya!" The brunette cursed slightly as Fleur approached with a hurried whisper. She had been avoiding her too. The French blonde knew of the affair and had said nothing. She had hurt Hermione too.

The tiny brunette simply glared at her and went to stand by the window. Looking out the Castle's grounds was better than trying and act cool and aloof around her best friend. As she was brooding she noticed that they were only missing Harry, but the rest of them were there: Sabrina Spellman and Miss Stephens, Syaoran Li and Yamamoto Sensei, Viktor Krum and Professor Karkaroff, Fleur Delacour and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Mister Crouch and Ludo Bagman. And of course, Garrick Ollivander… and old, mean faced, fragile man and a rather pretty, middle-aged and impish looking witch, the three of them sitting in a table in front where the Champions were to be seated.

Hermione frowned. She remembered that only Ollivander had weighted Harry's wand and that he had been quite quick about it.

"Oh, dear!" A sickly sweet voice called to her before she could ponder why there were more people than 'normal'. "You must be the adopted daughter of Lord and Lady Potter!"

The brunette was in no mood to withstand the hateful witch that had made her life so difficult when she and Luna came out the closet. Not only did she tried to get her killed by telling stories about her false romance with both Harry and Viktor in the Prophet, but also she made sure to broadcast her name in the Wizard Wireless so that everybody knew the toying Mudblood Granger was just that, toying with their Boy-Who-Lived when she was batting for the other team the whole time.

The little witch turned from the window to see a poorly dressed woman with big, no, enormous spectacles, a scary smile and a quill and parchment ready to write floating at her side. "Tell me, dear, what it is to be adopted into one of the most amazing families in the whole country?"

Really not in the mood to look at Rita Skeeter for more than a second, she did as anyone in her predicament should. With a quick flex of her wrist she freed her kopté wand from its holster and, a small waiving later, the Quick-Quotes quill that had caused so much trouble in the past lifetime erupted into flames, lighting the parchment too and effectively destroying all the ill-written statements that the rest of the Champions had 'given'.

"Hey!" The pseudo reporter screeched as she watched her work burn. She turned to the tiny brunette with her own fire burning behind her spectacles. "You little monster! I'll-"

"Keep quiet and do nothing." Fleur ended the statement for the angry woman, the rest of the room watching avidly but silently. "You've been misquoting us all this time and I for once feel grateful Hermione did that. Now, go sit and do as any true reporter should: stay out the way and repot everything that happens here accurately."

Normally Rita would have made a bid deal of things as it was her norm, however, having the Champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang glaring at her made her wisely decide not to say a thing to the little thing that was glaring at her. She had heard rumors that the youngest Potter was called the Slytherin Basilisk and now she could tell why, the girl's hard stare made her uneasy and made her want to run away.

"Was that really necessary?" Fleur asked Hermione the moment Rita fled. The brunette simply glared at her again, hurt and betrayal shining behind the tears that suddenly wanted to overflow. She had not practiced her 'centering' exercises as Luna had called them and as result she had been on the verge of crying at any moment for the last week. "I won't say I'm sorry, Maya, it was not my secret to tell."

Hermione just continued glaring.

"Oh, knock it off! You are acting like a child!"

The brunette sniffed snobbishly and turned to look again out the window. She felt the tears ready to fall and she did not want Fleur's care or even anger. She did not want her too near… she messed up with her mind and feelings. She was hurt and the French was making things harder.

Harry chose that moment to enter the room and Dumbledore immediately went to him. It did not surprised Hermione that the Headmaster was supporting her brother and not her, the Old Goat, being a true Gryffindor, had decided Harry was the Champion, not her.

The school was practically divided in those who believed Harry was the representative of Hogwarts and those that believed the tiny witch was the one, who were not that many people. Of course her House supported her one hundred percent as did the Fight, but other than that she was on her own. Not even the rest of the Staff asides from Snape believed she was worthy of defending the school's honor, no matter she did put her name in the Goblet and he did not, no matter she was top in her class and Harry was not.

The other Champions were also skeptical of her, she was sure, although she had not mingle with them much she knew they were older than her and more prepared than her. Syaoran was the same age Harry was, Sabrina was sixteen and Viktor and Fleur were eighteen, Hermione was barely a month over eleven, had she been them she would doubt her participation too.

Her meeting with her Papa had opened her eyes to Pureblood mentality, again. He told her to be quiet and discrete, to be humble and brave, to be a proper Lady. That she should not participate in the Tournament, but as she was forced to, she needed to concentrate on surviving, not wining as Harry was the Champion, she was just a mistake. He had asked her to think about in which House she was as the Snakes were evil and cunning, she, as a Potter, needed to be in Gryffindor and that he felt obligated by their name to cast her out the family. That made her cry, she had gotten used to think of James and Lily as her parents and she was shocked and terrified of knowing her Papa was thinking about that. She had cried the whole meeting and was only able to leave the room with a small smile just because he had declared he loved her, for the first time. Lily and James' love was palpable, even if Lily's was a little on the suffocating side, but none of them had really tell her that they loved her. She loved them too but it was such a shame she was unable to fulfill their wishes and become a Gryffindor. It was simply not part of her plans.

"Well, well," Bagman started. "Now that we are all here let's begging, yes?"

Hermione went and sit in the last place that was available, just at Fleur's right and at the end of the long table that had been set up for the Champions. The Heads of School simply sat around them with Crouch as Bagman and Skeeter stood at the front of the room.

"Welcome all to the Weighting of the Wands!" The over excited ex-Beater told them happily. "This Ceremony is practically for us to know there is no trouble with your wands and to make sure you are adequately armed to face the task. Now, let me introduce you to Garrick Ollivander, Mykew Gregorovitch and Helena Wells, all of them certified Wandmakers and who are here to try your wands."

Hermione politely applauded with the rest of the gathered. She had heard of Gregorovitch in her last life, and she was aware Ollivander was kind of knowledgeable in her sacrifice, but the other witch was someone she had never heard of.

"Now, shall we start with Miss Spellman?"

Sabrina got up from her place at the beginning of the table and went to stand before the three judges. Salem Witches' uniform was rather laidback, a brown polo shirt with the crest of the school, two black cats standing over a shield with an eagle above it, on the left side of the chest and a pair of modified jeans, which had long, deep pockets on either side of the legs for their wands and from one of them the American witch withdrew her fair wand.

"May I see it, please?" The woman, Helena, asked her with a small smile.

"Of course, Professor."

The dark haired witch took the wand gingerly from the younger girl as Viktor asked what was on Hermione's mind. "Professor?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes, Professor Wells is my Alchemy teacher."

Hermione blinked at that, no wonder she had never heard of the woman before… and why did Hogwarts did not teach alchemy?

"But she has a British accent." Harry said perplexed.

The woman in question, Professor Wells, answered him as she kept examining the wand closely. "I love my homeland, young Lord Potter, and I received a rather astonishing education in this castle, but I found out soon enough this is not the best place for people like me to live in."

Dumbledore frowned at that, he did not remember her face nor her name, yet the witch was not giving their country the best of praises. "What do you mean, Miss Wells?"

She smirked and Hermione felt she was looking at Luna for a moment, those two had the same tinkle in their eye when they were up to no good. "Let see, Headmaster, I'm a woman, a Muggleborn, my choice of partner is a little unorthodox and I decided to make a career in a field mostly dominated by men. England is no country for people like me." She turned again to the blonde witch that was her student. "Now, Miss Spellman, if I'm not mistaken this is a nine and a half inches, willow, jackalope antler… right?"

The blonde witch snorted. "It's one of yours, Professor, you should know."

Helena simply smiled and waved the wand once, a flutter of butterflies erupted from the tip and she smiled before passing the wand down to Gregorovitch who repeated the procedure and examined the wand from top to bottom before he too waved and the same butterflies appeared, making Hermione frown in curiosity. When Ollivander's waving produced the same butterflies she was itching to ask anybody why with a simply wave and no incantation the same effect was given by three different mages.

Ollivander saw this and put her out her misery as he handed back the wand to Sabrina. "Ah, young Lady Potter, I see you are curious about the procedure?" Hermione nodded eagerly making Helena chuckle and the rest of the room feel a little too uncomfortable. "We are merely attesting the wand's personality with a simple silent incantation that is well known for us Wandmakers… the wand should always do the same thing when tested, that's how we can make sure it was not tampered with. And no, little girl, I'm not telling you that incantation until you work in my shop for a summer at least."

Hermione pouted pathetically, her eagerness for learning something new making her forget for a moment her problems, as Bagman called front Viktor. Again, Helena started. "Ten and a quarter inches, Hornbeam, dragon heartstring… my, a rather unyielding wand, no Mister Krum? Also a little thicker than normal." She examined the broad stick, waving after the careful examination she had done with Sabrina's wand, this time, the wand produced a small flock of black birds. With a smile she passed it down to Gregorovitch.

"One of my last creations." Commented lightly the aged wizard, though with his thick accent Hermione had a hard time understanding him. "Perfect for someone with a lifelong passion." He waved it too and the same flock of birds erupted from it. It was no surprise when Ollivander got the same result.

Bagman then called for Syaoran.

"Ah, a thirteen inches, great cherry and Tengu feather wand!" Helena smiled excited. "This is a Legacy Wand, is it not?"

The chestnut haired wizard nodded faintly. "It's a Li heirloom, please do be careful."

The relatively young witch looked over the thin, yellowish wand that looked so fragile to be of any use. Hermione understood that Legacy Wands were those that had been passed down generation to generation inside a pure magical family and were extremely rare. In Britain only the Boots, Mordred and Parkinson had one of those as the ones from the Blacks, Potters and practically the ones from the rest of the pureblood families had been lost over the course of the years. The Legacy Wands answered only to the first born male of each generation and to use one was a great honor and responsibility. No wonder Syaoran was so upright, having such a responsibility in his hands.

The three Wandmakers took great care to examine the wand and when it was waved it produced a faint glow and some feathers made entirely out of light gently erupted form the tip, impressing all the ones in room and making the only female Wandmaker grin happily.

"Young Lord Potter, if you will." Bagman called Harry front when the last of the beautiful feathers were gone. It still tickled Hermione that everybody called Harry young Lord Potter in this time life, they never did in the last one and then he had been an orphan and much more suited to that title.

She frowned lightly as Helena commented on the wand: eleven inches, holy and phoenix feather. Nothing had changed there, she had known it since the beginning, but not for the first time she wondered why there were so many things so different from what she knew before and she asked herself, not for the first time either, if she had gone back in time or if she had gone to a parallel universe.

Soon enough Harry's wand had produced a small fountain of wine and it was Fleur's turn.

"Oh, a Veela wand! I've never seen one of these!" Helena appeared to be the most outspoken of the three judges as she was virtually the only one to comment on the wands save for Gregorovitch with Viktor's wand and Ollivander with Harry's. She too appeared to be the only one at least enthusiastic about the ceremony along Bagman.

"Yes," Fleur answered her bemused. "It was one of my grandma's."

"Amazing! Though a little temperamental, Veela cores are one of the most powerful, especially regarding defense magic. Mmm, really good balance with the rosewood and I'm sure you are fairly comfortable with its nine and a half inches, yes?" Helena waved the wand happily and a bouquet of orchids shot from it. It was no surprise when the other two Wandmakers have no comment and also produced a bouquet of those flowers.

"Now, young Lady Potter, come forth, please." Bagman asked her without the enthusiasm that had been in his voice with the rest of the Champions. Figures he too believed she was not worthy of being a Champion.

"Ah, I think we might have a problem in our hands." Ollivander commented almost as an afterthought as she made her way to the judge's table.

"And why is that?" Bagman frowned in confusion.

Instead of answering him Ollivander motioned for Hermione to release her wand again. With a quick flick of her writs the wandholder released her wand and she presented it to Helena Wells, who knew instantly why he said they had a problem.

"My…" The Alchemy Professor said as he eyes went round in amazement and her hand covered her mouth. If she was excited to see strange wands such as a Veela one or a Legacy Wand, she was then more than frantic at seeing the tiny brunette's wand. "Is that…?"

Gregorovitch stood from his place at the table and quickly went to stand next Hermione, the aged wizard was so hunchbacked that he was only a few inches taller than the youngest Potter. He practically flung himself to the wand, watching it intensely but mindful of not touching it even if his nose was practically plastered to it. "Yes!" He said also amazed. "Is a coatl one!"

Helena wasted no time to do as her Nordic counterpart and round the table to kneel next Hermione, also inspecting the wand with what only could be described as childlike curiosity. To say that Hermione was uncomfortable was an understatement. "Could you twirl it for us, please?" The younger brunette blinked at that but did as she was told, twirling the wand slowly so that they could see the wand properly from all angles.

Karkaroff coughed when it was obvious the two Wandmakers were content with simply watching and no touching. "Aren't you supposed to examine the wand?"

"Oh, we are." Gregorovitch answered him absentmindedly. "What wood is it?" He asked Hermione, not bothering to explain the Durmstrang Headmaster anything.

"You must forgive young Hermione," Ollivander said with a smile as he kept sitting contently in his chair. "She doesn't speak. The wand is twelve and a quarter of inch, kopté wood, coatl feather, and rather springy if I may say so."

The familiar, and smug, tone he used made the other two Wandmakers pause and look at him. "You sold it to her." Gregorovitch accused.

Ollivander smiled pleasantly. "Of course I did. From whom else a child from a Light Family would get her wand in England?"

And that was true. There were only a handful of Wandmakers in England and of them only three sell their wands to children Hermione's age. From those three, only Ollivander was considered a true Light Wandmaker and was the one with the widest and oldest variety in the whole island. His family had been into wand making since the Romanian times and, as an Ollivander, was privy to many secrets and tricks to wand making that were only murmurs for the rest of the Wandmakers.

"Where did you get the core? How did you make it?" Helena asked as she again resumed watching the strange wand.

"Ah, Miss Wells, I said I sold it not that I made it. The records have been lost since then, but I'm pretty sure the wand made its way from the New World around the Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire."

Hermione almost dropped her wand at that as her eyes, and Helena's, widened comically. That little tidbit of information she did not know. She thought it was an old wand, yes, but not that old. It would made sense, though, because she was well aware how difficult it was to find a coatl nowadays.

"Perhaps this is the moment in which you let us know why you aren't examining the wand?" Karkaroff once again interrupted the silence that fell in the room.

"Our apologies," Gregorovitch bowed slightly to the strict Headmaster. "This session had been greatly illuminating. It is not often that a Wandmaker find a Veela wand, a Legacy wand and a cursed one," He looked at Harry while saying that. "In one single place. Add to that a coatl wand and we lose our minds."

"What Mister Gregorovitch is not saying is that a coatl wand is most powerful and is greatly unusual." Helena finally got up from the floor and looked down to Hermione, making the tiny witch crane her neck up to look at her brilliant black eyes. "The coatl is a rare serpent, a feathered one, that is so rare the last sight of it was over a hundred years ago. Obtaining the feather of a coatl is a suicide mission as its venom is as strong as a Basilisk and well, the damn thing flies, not a good combination. This is a fine wand, Maya, treat it well."

The brunette nodded, not really catching how the older witch had addressed her. She knew firsthand how hard and suicidal was to encounter a coatl. C'Thulon's first mission to her as her slave, because even when she was trying to save the ones she loved going back in time she was still working as his slave, was to go visit Kukulkan and nick some of the god's feathers. It had been a suicide mission as she had lost her life stealing the feathers and had thus woken up in her six years old body. She was not too sure how C'Thulon managed to obtain the feathers from her once she died, but the old God had told her he would somehow as he himself had told her she was signing her death sentence by going face the Mayan Feathered Serpent. She had only gone because she knew after dying she was going back in time.

Fleur and Harry, on the other hand, frowned when the name registered in their minds. Both had known Hermione's wand was special, just not that much and while Fleur wondered why the older witch knew the girl's nickname, Harry asked himself why he felt some recognition to it, as he always did when someone called the little brunette Maya.

Madame Maxime sniffed condescendingly. To her a Veela wand was more important and powerful. "Tha's goo' to known, Madame, bu' why won't you examin' the wand?"

Ollivander was the one to answer this time. "A coatl wand can't be picked up by any other than its Master or its Masters mate. Historically coatl wands come in pairs and where a holder of one is another surely is near. Often the wands contrast each other, am I correct, Maya?"

Hermione did identify her name that time and glared softly at the old wizard, nodding just after a moment. Luna's wand was the exact opposite for hers… well, mostly. While Hermione's wand was from a light kopté wood with dark serpents all around, Luna's was of a dark canistel one with almost white serpents in the same design. Their wands where the same length, mainly because the coatl feathers were longer than those of a phoenix, but hers was really flexible and Luna's was almost rock hard. They had switched wands once or twice, and while it was not as comfortable as her own, her girlfriend's wand was usable in her hands. As she mused this she did not noticed she had referred to Luna as her girlfriend still.

What she did noticed, though, was that when they were fighting at the beginning of the year their wands never locked with one another like Harry's and Voldemort's did. Just now she had noticed that little information and she put a note on her brain to investigate later why that was. Or maybe she would ask Tonks and Severus to research that as she knew for a fact the Library had no books on that matter and she could not go out the castle.

As she pondered this she noticed that Helena was looking at her with a fire behind her eyes that sparkled of contemplation and recognition.

"So what does that mean?" Albus' eyes were twinkling too, but she shivered at the almost hunger that was shown in them.

"That means that Miss Maya's show at the beginning of the ceremony," Ollivander motioned to the still sulking Rita Skeeter. "Is proof enough the wand is functional. Do we all agree to that?" Gregorovitch and Wells nodded their consent. "Then that's it, all the wands are fit to compete, Mister Bagman, Mister Crouch."

That was not something the Heads of School expected and they were all left frowning as Bagman finished the ceremony with a remainder of training for their First Task, even if supposedly the Champions did not know what that task was, and prompting the Champions to go take their Medical Exam if they had not already been to the Infirmary.

As people started posing for pictures at Bagman's insistence, Helena Wells approached Hermione who was trying to blend in the wall, she hated pictures, especially if they were to appear in the Prophet. The older witch gently put her warm hand on her head and a voice echoed in her mind as Hermione tried to flinch away. "_May I have a word, Miss Maya?_"

The younger brunette noticed the name this time, her mind deciding to forgo the fact that the woman spoke to her silently, and was not sure exactly how to proceed. This was strange woman she did not know, in either of her lives, yet she felt the pull towards her, as if she had known her before… who was she? Was she using her name the same way Ollivander did just because she had heard it from the old Wandmaker or it was because she knew her from before?

"_Please, Maya, our _**Master**_ sent me with a message for you._"

It was whispered so softly and so subtle in her mind that Hermione was not sure if she had heard correctly or if she was imagining things. When someone referred to his or her Master the first name that popped to mind was Voldemort, yet she knew she was not talking about him. The way she had said 'our Master' hinted to someone bigger, grander and a lot more dangerous.

She nodded tightly. She was curious of the woman that had started looking at her with identification the moment it was revealed she had a coatl wand. She moved gently to the door knowing the photographer was enchanted by the beautiful Fleur and the Boy-Who-Lived and she would not be missed form the session.

She just hoped following the older brunette was not a mistake.

**A/N: Cookies for those that tell me who Helena Wells is. Not where her character is from but rather ****_who_**** is she and who her 'little unorthodox partner' is.**

**Do you want to see you's joined the Fight? Let me know and I'll be putting the list on next chapter.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. The First Task

**A/N: So, yet again, kudos to Aristia for being the first to spot on who Helena was... yes, she's from WH13, but in this lovely story she's not quiet ****_that _****Helena. .7 and Texaschic1 got it too, so kudos to them too.**

**Now, read further so you know who she is.**

**I own nothing.**

** Chapter Sixteen – The First Task**

_"Hello, Hermione Granger, my name once was Gabrielle of Potidaea and since then I have been referred by so many different names. Our __**Master**__, I know you know not to tell __**his**__ name or else __**he'll**__ get angry, gave me a specific mission for this life. Seek you and explain you a couple of things that should help you in your own mission._

_"You did not go back in time per se. As you chose to save that couple's life you altered the Sands of Time so thoroughly that you had practically created a new dimension. He seemed not to mind, but he asked me to tell you this so you know that most of what you think is true isn't really. You need to take great care on not relaying in the information you know of your past life, everything has changed now. And please, tell me with words, I know you can speak."_

_"W-Who are you?!"_

_"I told you before, Maya, I was once Gabrielle of Potidaea, Amazon Queen and Battling Bard."_

_"Oh. My. God! You are the other slave!"_

_"No, girl, no. I'm not slave. I serve our __**Master**__ willingly and happily. He gave me the chance to live many times and I'm happy with that."_

_"But… Luna said you were condemn to an eternity of rebirthing… that you asked for your lover's soul and sold yours in exchange… how can you be happy alone for eternity?"_

_"Xena and I are soul mates, Maya, just like you and Luna we are bonded for eternity. It's impossible for us to be apart once we united for the first time."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me tell you a story. I was born in a small village called Potidaea some thousand years back. One day, when I was sixteen, a group of slave merchants attacked me and my friends in the river. They were going to sell us after having their merry way with us. That was how things happened then, that was what was considered normal. Then, out of nowhere, this crazed woman shows up and defends me and my sister and friends, driving the slavers away. Later that day I found out she was a defeated War Lord, ex-commander of the most amazing army that had ever existed in Greece. Her name instilled fear in those that knew of her and true terror in those that had met her. She was Ares' Champion and as such she was a killing machine, The Destroyer of Nations, but, after a life-changing event, she fought the Darkness in her and was looking for a way to make amends for her past._

_"While everybody thought she was evil incarnated, I saw something in her that made me realize she was nothing but good and so I stuck to her. We travelled the land helping those around us and we made a name for ourselves. She was the Warrior Princess and I became an Amazon Queen. Over the years her sour demeanor waned and I gained her friendship, and later on, her heart. By the time I was twenty two we were lovers and, in every sense in of the word, soul mates. Not even death could part us, and believe me, he tried. The Gods also tried, both the Greek Pantheon and the Indian, even Mephistopheles tried once. No matter if one of us visited Hell or Heaven, we always found our way to each other._

_"But even so, we were mortals and, after many years together, the inevitable happened. She decided to die in exchange for the souls she had killed when she was a Dark Lady, there was nothing more important to Xena than redeem herself. She chose to leave me behind but I wouldn't accept that. I searched the world as I'm sure you did. As I did, I'm sure you heard __**his**__ name in whispers all around the world… merely murmurs on the air that gave you a clue where to find __**him**__. Just like you, I'm sure, I offered myself for her life. I sold my soul in exchange of her life._

_"It didn't quite work as I had expected, but at the end I had my Xena back and with her all my friends. It was worth it. When I died of old age, shortly after Xena was gone again, I was reborn into a Prince… and I found her again. Turns out __**he**__ does have a heart, you know, and he offered Xena the same deal as I. Now, every time I die I know I'm going to find her again, be it in a male or female body, she'll always be there and every time, I will fall in love with her and then, after we are bound again, we remember who we are and what we do in this world._

_"__**He**__ sent me this time to be born into a witch so I could tell you that he is impressed with the changes and that I am here to help in whichever form you'd like. Me and Myka, that's Xena's name in this life, will always be floo-call away."_

_"I-I don't know what to say."_

_"Say whatever is in that pretty head of yours."_

_"Part of me wants to scoff at you, tell you you're crazy and that you need to go to St. Mungos at once. Yet the rest of me is telling me that you are not pulling my leg and that you actually know what I've gone through. How did you know I was in his service too?"_

_"He told me I was to encounter a witch that once fought with Kukulkan named Maya and that I was to explain to her what he told me. There is something Gregorovitch doesn't know and that I'm sure Ollivander is well aware of but he will keep to himself. For you to be able to hold a coatl wand you must need to have held a coatl feather while it was still attached to the snake. You did fight Kukulkan, didn't you?"_

_"If by fought you mean being killed by him, then yes."_

_"Figures as much. Well, the moment I really looked at your wand I knew you were the time traveler… and well, you didn't corrected me when I called you Maya the first time. You recognize me too, did you not?"_

_"Yeah… something told me to trust you."_

_"That's __**his**__ magic working, dear."_

_"Wait, if I was the one who touched the 'living' feathers, then why does Luna can hold a coatl wand?"_

_"She is your soul mate, Maya, and as such she is to live what you live through your bond. That's how Xena was able to come with me, why __**he**__ was able to make the deal."_

_"Does that mean Luna will come too?"_

_"Probably. Why do you look like that's not a good idea?"_

_"S-She…"_

_"Oh, come here, dear, don't cry."_

_"…"_

_"There, there, what did she do?"_

_"S-She c-cheated on me." _

_"Oh. That happens, dear. I'm sure she did not remember then."_

_"N-No. She did it in m-my first life. I-I didn't know u-until now."_

_"… Well, that still happens. She is your soul mate, dear, you are destined to be together. No matter she bedded another, she's yours."_

_"D-Did Xena ever chea-cheated on you?"_

_"… Yes she did. With more than one."_

_"H-How can you forgive her?"_

_"I love her."_

XxXxX

That conversation still weighted heavily in her mind. She and Helena had spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to share their stories. She had learnt that _he_ had sent her as a witch just to help her, and to feed on information more easily, she was sure, as Helena told her communicating with _him_ was a talent she would develop during her many new lives. She discovered too that, although _he_ could not change events that happened before she was born due the Universe's Laws, Helena and Myka's souls were _his_ and were not tied to those Laws. He had been able to shape their lives before Hermione was born and they were to help her in everything she needed.

But above all that she learnt, she was amazed at how alike they were, at how alike their partners were.

Helena's story was not so different from hers, a woman in dire need to have her dead lover back. A woman willing to sacrifice herself for her partner, willing to travel around the Amazon for years just to find _him_. In the few hours they had talked she learnt much more about soul bounds than she ever hoped to find in any library, and, for the first time, she had gotten a chance to lay her heart bare before another.

She loved Luna with all her heart, yet she was still afraid that she may do something to drive her away, to finally make her see that she was too damaged to be loved; baring her heart to her would surely do that. She was far from perfect, hell, she was not even normal. Her panic attacks had gotten out of hand towards the end of Luna's life and she was had an inkling that the blonde had been captured by the Death Eaters that killed her just because she was tired of Hermione's obsession with the war. The brunette had needed to kill Voldemort and had turned a deaf ear to Luna when she started begging her to surrender and flee. Hermione simply could not do that.

Looking back, the last months of their relationship had been as hard as that year they had spent searching Horcruxes. Ron's death after just a couple of weeks they started travelling had weighted too much on her. She was the oldest, the most intelligent, the most responsible, she was the one that dictated where to go and what to eat, had she been less concerned on where to find the next Horcrux and more observant of where Ron got those sweets the redhead would have not die. After that she had thrown herself fully into the hunt, barely sleeping, barely eating, and yet, still making sure they were alive.

She had pushed Harry and Luna away. She somewhat could see why Luna decided to be with Harry during that time. It probably was nice to have someone who cared as Luna needed. The Luna she fell in love with, the one that had gone with her Horcrux hunting, was a sweet girl that loved attention and was always ready to hug and kiss, or do more. In the months they were on the run Hermione had forgotten that, the redhead's death had changed Hermione completely and it had taken that year for Luna to see those changes.

She was not making excuses for her. Luna was in a committed relationship and she still had gone behind her back. The most mature thing to do would have been breaking up with her and pairing up with Harry. It would have devastated her, yes, but she would have let her go and still make sure the three of them survived. At that time she had not been mentally unstable, no, that came after her first brush with Bellatrix and her lovely torture method months into the hunt, she would have not done anything rash, she was sure of that.

With that in mind she took a deep breath and went to the Entrance Great Hall for the first time in almost a month. Today was the day she would face the First Task and since the Weighing of the Wands she had not come out Snape's rooms at all. She had missed all her classes and all the meals, but she had better things to do. She needed to think what to do with her mission and with Luna.

Yes, she was hurt, but she could more or less understand why she did it. Her regular floo-calls with Helena, also known as Gabrielle, courtesy of Snape's fireplace, had really helped her. Helena had instructed her about her wand and the reasons why _he_ had sent her to Kukulkan to be killed by his poison. She had learnt some handy spells for the tasks that were ahead of her but most of all, talking with her helped her sort her feelings and her mind, she too had been cheated on and knew how much that hurt. But, as Helena had said, nothing could hurt more than not having her soul mate around, be it as a friend or a foe, she needed her.

Snape had been a blessing, making sure nobody bothered her. As she was a firstie she was preparing for the First Task and had decided to forgo all her classes, or so they told the school and Lily Potter. He had made sure the Fight did not know the reason why she did not attend the meetings, even when they could help her train and thus only Snape, Luna, Fleur and herself were aware the reasons she was missing in action, the reasons she was avoiding everyone.

It had been hard, really hard, not going out Snape's personal rooms. She craved going to the Library and the grounds, but she was not ready to face Luna or anybody for that matter. Winky had been taking care of her, making sure she ate at least a bite and she bathed at least every couple of days. She needed to buy the little thing something for her efforts as she had been the one to make sure she did not wallow in her pity. She had spent all her time talking to Helena, reading or playing in the small upright piano that Snape had in his living room and thus she had not sleep much and she was sure even with Winky's care she had lost some pounds.

She was ready now, though, she had been working to face this day. She was not concerned how she would do in the Task, she did not care other than survive, and survive would she. She had been surviving since she was seventeen. The time spent in almost solicitude was spent doing more important things. She had been preparing herself to face Luna and the Fight… that, that did scared her.

XxXxX

The last month had been hard. Not only was she to hold court without her Queen, she also had to face the Fight alone. Everybody that knew them was aware that they were having marital problems but were wise enough not to ask any questions. The last one to ask was almost hexed from the Forest of Dean all the way to Hogwarts, literally.

To tell the truth, she was not sure if she could consider her problems of the marital type. While a long time ago they both considered themselves married to one another, even if there was no paper or ceremony that said that was fact. But, she had told her the not so little secret and, well, maybe even considering the brunette her girlfriend was asking for too much.

She had not seen her loved one for twenty four days, twenty four agonizing days that she had spent berating herself. She did not regret telling her she had been unfaithful, no, she regret being unfaithful… and she regretted taking so long to tell her she had been so. In her defense, telling her so shortly after Harry had died would have prompt her unbalanced girlfriend to do something rash, and telling her later was simply too hard. And during the affair… she was not sure how she managed to be with her and not take on her own life. She was not sure how she managed to keep it secret and why she even continued. It was stupid. She was stupid. She had failed her.

She was no blind. Hermione had relayed on her to keep her sane and going. She was the rock on which the brunette braced herself. She was the only person that knew how she thought, why she did things and how she felt. She was no deluding herself, Hermione had many secrets and many scars, things that she never talked with her about, things that she kept to herself because she was unable to tell them aloud. But Luna was the only one she could relax around those last years before she died, even Fleur had been long gone, as many of the others they had come to love and care about.

She knew Hermione had never cheated, and that she had always loved her no matter what and that it what made her hurt so much. Hurting Hermione had never been part of her plans. The first time she slept with Harry was out of spite as the older witch had practically forgotten about her. The second was because she needed someone to care for her. After that, she did it because she was hurt and she was missing her Hermione, her Maya, the one that she felt in love with, the caring, lovely, open, Hermione… war had changed the brunette and it had took Luna a long time to accept that.

"Hey." A strained voice called to her from the entrance of the room. "The Task is to start in about an hour."

Luna tuned to see Fleur leaning on the doorframe. The older blonde looked pale and dark rings were easily visible under her eyes. Hermione's anger on them had taken its toll on the French too. She had lost some weight and she looked tired beyond words. She'll need a dose of Pepper-Up before going to face a five-star beast. "I know."

"Are you coming, then?"

"I-I don't think I can face her."

Fleur smiled sadly. She knew she needed to tell Hermione since she found out Luna had lost Harry's baby, but she had convinced herself it was not her relationship and that Luna knew what she was doing. She had only wanted for Hermione to be happy and safe and by hiding the infidelity from her she was doing exactly that. "Me neither." She sighed. "But we need to go."

"Maybe I'll go with Neville and the others… I rather face a troll than see the anger in her eyes."

"You will be of no use to them, Luna. You'll be so mortified about how she is doing to even cast."

Luna hummed but still got up to follow the taller blonde out the Snakes' Pit. It had been decided since the beginning of term that while most of the school was in the First Task Neville along Fred, Daphne, Susan and Matt were to go to the third floor corridor and snatch the Philosopher Stone. They knew Nicolas Flamel usually visited the school the first days of November so the First Task's date was perfect to not rouse suspicion and, with the old goat out his office, the alarms that were wired to the trapdoor would go unheard. It was an almost flawless plan.

"You think she'll forgive us?"

Fleur looked to the worn out Slytherin. Luna too had not sleep well over the last month and she was often absent from the Great Hall at meals. Rumor has it that the younger blonde attended classes but made no effort to participate or even do homework. She was of the same attitude, really so she was hardly one to judge. They made for a rather piteous pair, she was sure. "I don't know."

It had taken Fleur until the Wand Weighing to really understand how much she had hurt Hermione. The young brunette had glared at her on more than one occasion, but she had never, ever, looked at her with so much pain and betrayal behind those lovely doe like eyes.

They both had failed Hermione miserably.

XxXxX

Entering the huge tent she knew she was the last one to arrive. The Task was scheduled to start at nine o'clock and it was almost quarter to the hour. She was late, even when she had exited her room at around six in the morning. She needed time in the woods to clear her head and to clear her heart, if she was to face a man-eater beast she needed to be as level headed as possible and she yearned the fresh air of the Forbidden Forest.

The crisp air of the November morning had also been a heavenly gift in her cheeks as her clothes kept her too warm, almost crispy. The outfit she was wearing under her school robes had been designed by Parvati and Lavender and had been made by Winky and it was not exactly something she had pegged the two purebloods to have designed. It was one piece catsuit with long sleeves and full legs that leave nothing to the imagination and hugged her barely-there breasts and her narrow hips… had she had her almost thirty years old body the one piece would surely turn heads. It was made of a rather soft dragon leather, thought it was designed to be made of Basilisk hide. She was sure the dragon had been a Hebridean Black as it was of one of the deepest black she had ever seen and it glistered softly in the morning sun. She was more often than not against using any kind of hides, but she was smart enough to know this little piece of dragon could easily save her life.

She knew she was to face a Hungarian Horntail, an Acromantula, a Cerberus, a Thunder Bird, a Manticore or a Bakeneko, all of them confirmed by Tonks and all of them man eaters. She was not scared, no, those beasts did not scared her. However, the panicky blonde that met her when she opened the flap of the tent was another story.

"Maya!" Fleur sighed in relief from her place in the bench she was sharing with Sabrina. She had been the first one to arrive at the tent and got progressively more and more agitated as the little brunette did not show up, not even when the Champions had been called to the tent by the Sonurus Charms they had casted on the stadium. Was Hermione angry enough to risk losing her magic? It was a distinct possibility that both Luna and she had contemplated over the last month and seeing the girl lift a weight out her shoulders.

The tiny brunette nodded curtly but could do nothing as Bagman entered the tent, followed closely by Crouch and the Heads of Schools. "Hello kiddos! Ready to face the music?" He told them his overly happy voice. "Once we are ready to start I'll pass around this little bag," He motioned for the purple cloth bag that was moving early in his hand, "and you'll pick up what you are going to face.

"Now, the Task is really simple. You are to confront whatever comes out this bag and rescue the golden egg that had been placed in the arena. Questions?" He quickly looked around them, as all the Champions already knew what was in the bag, nobody spoke up. "Good. All the best luck to ya all!"

Hermione could hear the distant sound of hundreds upon hundreds feet moving around the arena that was attached to the tent. No doubt the people out there were more than ready to see some blood today.

When about five minutes had passed, in which each Head of School had gone to their respective Champion, Albus of course forgetting about her, Bagman called them to the middle of the tent. "Now, littlest ladies first!" He opened the bag and presented it to Hermione.

Taking deep breath she reached in and, after feeling around for a couple of seconds, something bit her finger. She withdrew her hand and surely enough, from her pinky the small replica of Fluffy was hanging contently by its right head. She sighed in relief. She had withdrawn the easiest of the lot. From around its middle's neck the number six dangled in a small medallion.

"Good grief!" Miss Stephens said appalled as the rest of the adults gasped. "Is that a Cerberus?!"

Apparently Sabrina had not thought of telling her Headmistress that she was already aware of what she could be facing as she bravely put her hand next in the bag and pulled her hand with a little figure of a rather nasty and hairy spider. Miss Stephen looked ready to faint as Madame Maxime gasped at the rather ugly Acromantula. Hers had the number one.

Hermione frowned. Last time the Heads of School had known of the beasts, why did they not this time around?

Fleur was next and it was just her luck she got the shape-shifting Bakeneko. The figure was rather cute, a small tiger-like cat with the number five printed on its back that was simply licking its paw, and that's where the problem laid. The saliva of a Bakeneko was like acid and just a drop of it could easily putrefy an entire arm or a leg. It was Fleur's luck that the one thing the Bakeneko was afraid of was fire and the blonde had plenty of that thanks her Veela transformation.

This time the Salem Witches' Headmistress had to sit on one of the benches and Madame Maxime swayed slightly. Yamamoto Sensei was paler than usual after seeing the first two beasts, but both Dumbledore and Karkaroff were not really affected. Sure, they both looked a little appalled, but to Hermione it seemed like they had known at least some of the beasts that they had to face.

Harry's turn was next and he got a better deal than last time. He was to face off the Thunder Bird just after Sabrina. While the huge bird was known for eating anything and everything that moved, it's gigantic size made it rather slow and clumsy. If Harry was to use his Firebolt again he had a better chance to outfly it than he had the Hungarian Horntail.

Syaoran was not so lucky, well, he was, but not much. He got the Manticore and was to preform before Fleur. Manticores were nasty beasts, yes, but they were not as dangerous as Viktor's opponent. By the time the last figurine had been delivered both Headmistress were ready to collapse as the Headmasters looked a little green around the edges.

"Please tell me you have strong security measures." Miss Stephens practically begged Bagman and Crouch.

Bagman blinked as if he did not know what she was referring to as Crouch rolled his eyes. "Of course we have. Alastor Moody, one of our finest Aurors is in charge of the security of our spectators and visitors. He will never let those beasts harm us."

The American witch blinked at that. "I was referring to the kids…"

"Oh." Bagman said unintelligently. "Did we need to do that?"

Any more talk was interrupted as a loud bang echoed in the air. It was already nine and they needed to prepare to start.

XxXxX

Fleur saw as Sabrina squared her shoulders and exited the tent towards the arena. The other blonde was pale and was shaking like a leaf, yet the grateful glance she had shot Hermione let her know she had at least prepared for the task at hand.

The French was sitting quietly on the bench farther from both doors, she was nervous, as nervous as she had been the first time she had compete, yet she was also so afraid something might happen to her little brunette. What if Hermione decided letting Fluffy eat her was a good thing?

"_You are thinking too hard_." A soft murmur was echoed in her mind as she felt a little pressure on her hand. So preoccupied she had been with her worry that she had failed to notice the object of it was sitting next to her, touching the skin where her Star was. "_Don't talk out loud, just think what you want to tell me."_

Fleur blinked astonished. "_How?_"

Hermione smirked lightly. "_A friend of mine taught me some nice tricks. I'll teach you later."_

_"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"_

The brunette scoffed. "_You need to say sorry first, don't you think? No. I'm still pissed but I need you." _She looked at the older witch dead in the eye; the yells form the arena barely reaching them in their moment. _"You hurt me Fleur, but I love you and I need you. It'll take a while, but I want to trust you will there for me, for us… can you do that?" _

The blonde could not help it as tears started running down her cheeks. She was been given a chance and she vowed not to waste it. "_I love you too, Maya. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything when I found out… I was afraid you'd do something rash… and in a way I convinced myself you were better not knowing."_

_"You thought I'd kill myself." _It was not a question, not really. She was not deaf, after her first brush with the Cruciatus her mind started being a little messed up and it had showed, she had heard how the Fight was concerned of her wellbeing and she had heard more than once Luna and Fleur discussing her suicidal tendencies, tendencies that later on she shared with her girlfriend.

Still, Fleur answered. "_Yes… you went on a rampage not long after Harry died, did you not? What would happened if you knew of their affair? About the baby?"_

_"I'd probably killed myself." _Hermione shrugged as she admitted that easily. Yes, they might talk behind her back about her tendencies but that did not made them any less true. She knew herself well enough to know that she probably would have gone to Moldypants with a bomb attached to her middle ready to be set off, and, for that, she understood Fleur's reasoning, even if she was not happy about it.

Fleur sighed. "_Then I guess I can't be too sorry. You lived."_

They kept silent as they listened the faint sounds from the arena. Bagman's voice echoed in the tent, louder than any other yell: "And Miss Spellman has managed to defeat the beast ladies and gentlemen! She has her golden egg!"

They watched mutely as the American blonde entered the tent sporting her fair share of bruising and gashes. She was limping and was paler than Hermione, who was a shade or two paler than Draco, yet the smile that graced her face was big and full of enjoyment.

She wobbled to the part of the tent that had been set for Madame Pomfrey and two other mediwitches. As she passed Hermione and Fleur, she stopped. "Thank you, Miss Potter, your help just saved my life."

Fleur smiled softly as Hermione blushed slightly. The tiny brunette had never liked the attention. "Don't worry about that," She answered her. "She likes to help."

Sabrina blinked at that and Hermione got just a bit redder. "I don't mean to be rude, less now than ever, but shouldn't she answer me?"

"Oh. Sorry, but Maya here doesn't speak… I guess that never came up, uh?"

The younger blinked again at that. How was this small little thing going to face a Cerberus without means to say a spell out loud? It was not like she was able to out run the giant dog, after all.

"Don't worry about her," Fleur almost read her mind. "She had several tricks up her sleeve."

Sabrina nodded and thanked them again before finally going to the irate looking Madame Pomfrey, the old Matron was more than angry an injured patient was taking her sweet time to go see her.

"Now Harry James Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Bagman's cry was heard in the tent and sure enough, the raven haired Boy-Who-Lived was on his way to the arena.

"_Any idea what he's going to do?"_ Hermione asked her friend.

"_Padma said she suggested him trying to outfly his beast… she said that if it worked once then surely it would work again, no?"_

_"I hope so."_

"You two are very friendly." They both looked up to see a face they rather never see again. "Would you like to say why?"

"What are you doing here? This is only for Champions."

"Oh, please! The public needs to know what's happening in here." Rita Skeeter had managed to worm her way into the tent in between the time Sabrina had returned and the moment Harry left. Apparently the insufferable woman was still bent on making Hermione angry.

Without really thinking about it the brunette did the same she had done on the Weighting of the Wands, she set fire to the annoying Quick-Quotes quill that was hovering nearby. Before the pseudo-reporter could tell anything, though, Syaoran approached them. "I suggest you leave, Miss, this is no place for you or your kind."

Rita had no other option but leave when Krum also went to stand near them. She was a reporter, not a foul. She was not supposed to be there and she was sure they would not care to hex her to make her leave. Sniffing snobbishly she gathered what was left of her pride and left the tent in a huff.

Viktor watched her every movement and the instant she was gone he turned to the witches that were still sitting. "I vank you, Miss Potter." He half bowed to her respectfully. Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Potter. The information you gave us was most helpful." Syaoran bowed too, making the tiny witch more confused. "Without your information we wouldn't be able to prepare for the task at hand." He smiled boyishly. "I even feel confident I can take the Manticore."

The brunette simply nodded as the boys left them. She had shared the information Tonks had sent them because it was the right thing to do. They all needed to be the most prepared to face death and survive. It was not big deal. They all would have done the same thing.

Right?

**A/N: So? What is Hermione going to do to beat Fluffy? Is someone gonna die? Is she ready to forgive Luna? Are you reading this in an announcement kind of voice? **

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Oh, and please, would you help me out with a little project answering this silly question?: What is the most important Mexican celebration? I'm asking you based on your believes and your country's knowledge of my homeland, its just for reference. Thanks.**


	17. The Three-Headed Dog

**A/N: So, this one is dedicated to Artistia, because they're great at waiting. ^w^ Give her a 'Thanks!' for this.**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter Seventeen – The Three-Headed Dog**

She sighed for what was the tenth time in as many minutes. It was well past noon and she was still waiting her turn to go face her beast. Sabrina had gotten hers on fifty minutes, Harry his in just over an hour, both Krum and Li had gotten theirs in half an hour and Fleur had been out there for twenty minutes already. They were taking less than she expected, but considering they all had prepared for over a month to face those six beasts, well, they already had an idea of what they needed to do.

So far Harry had been the less injured. He did fly on his Firebolt to avoid the bird, but it had taken a long time to catch the egg. From what she could hear he did not even attempt to approach the bird to steal the prize, he had waited patiently until it was out of range and the dived for the egg. He had just a small cut on the arm from where he almost crashed on the grades trying to escape the giant bird.

Sabrina had gotten just some scratches and a limp, but both Viktor and Syaoran had to be treated for mayor injuries. The Durmstrang student had gotten his back badly burned and the Japanese representative had gotten stung with the Manticore's tail… luckily he already had the egg and was able to flee the arena before it was too late.

"And our beautiful Beauxbatons' Champion has her egg! I just hope that poor Bakeneko can regrow all that fur again!"

She looked at the clock. Fleur had taken just twenty-three minutes to complete the task. She wondered if she could do better. The plan she had in mind called for at least seven minutes of intense playing… she was really lucky she had drawn Fluffy as it would require almost no magic on her part.

Fleur entered the tent at that moment, the only thing she had to show for her troubles with the shape-shifter was the slight burnt end of her powder-blue robes and the evident places where some Bakeneko saliva had disintegrated the cloth. Thanks to that she could easily see she was wearing the same outfit as her under her school robes. She smiled. Leave it to Winky to know that even when she was angry she was still concerned about her friend.

"Come on, little Maya, it's your turn."

Hermione glared at the way too happy French witch as Fleur made its way skipping to the mediwitch area. She was way too happy. Maybe she was simply enjoying that she, being a bird-like creature, had just beaten a cat. Yes, maybe it was her genes showing.

Still glaring at her friend she made her way to the entrance of the tent. Syaoran nodded his support to her while Sabrina gave her two thumbs up. Harry looked at her from his laying place in the floor and Krum ignored her as he was still in his cot with a thick paste all over his back. No matter that they had already participated, they could not leave the tent until she was done.

"And now, our Sixth Champion! Hermione Lily Potter!" She took a big breath and marched to the arena. Fluffy was nothing compared to an enraged Luna and she had had her share of angry Lovegood. This was as easy as tricking Crabbe and Goyle into kissing each other. She was ready for this.

XxXxX

"And now, our Sixth Champion! Hermione Lily Potter!"

Luna was a wreck. She was shivering and sweating profusely. She was too hot yet her skin was too chilly. She could hear her heart in her ears and her vision was cloudy. It was not that she was scared Hermione could not take Fluffy, even a first year could take it… which Hermione was. No. She was terrified that Hermione would chose not to take Fluffy, that she would simply show up and let the giant beast eat her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Draco murmured in her ear, his arm was around her shoulders, not so much as to show his support but rather to keep her straight. She had been close to fainting ever since that Bakeneko got some of Fleur's robes on its mouth. That she was a jumble of nerves before that had not been of much help.

He was not entirely sure why but she and Hermione were at odds and that was making the usually composed Snake Princess a mess. Rumor had it that they no longer slept together and that Hermione had barricaded herself in Snape's rooms. He thought those rumors were true but he had no way of knowing for certain as the second Snake rule was equally simple and important as the first: Do not go mingle into another Snake's business unless invited. He did not know and he was not informed, so he simply could not go and ask any of the girls in his House that would probably had noticed if their Queen was not around… and he loved his manly parts and as such he could not ask Luna directly.

"Hey guys." Neville whispered gently as he made his way to the other side of Draco and Luna and sat in between her and Hannah. "Mission accomplished."

Draco nodded. "Good. Now help me calm her down."

Neville blinked and looked at the arena. They had taken more time than they were planning to retrieve the Stone, and he had thought the Task would be most than over. Seeing Fluffy at one side of the arena, chained to the wall and the egg just behind it and little Hermione on the other, inspecting some rocks, he remembered why he had wanted it to be over. No matter he was a war seasoned soldier, he still felt squishy seeing his Maya in such danger.

The young Puff sneaked his arm around Luna's waist, holding her tenderly as Draco rubbed her back. "She'll be fine, Luna. She's great."

"We've been fighting." The blonde confessed in a murmur as Hermione started waving her wand at the biggest bulge she had found. "She's been mad and depressed. Winky says she's not eating much and is barely sleeping…"

The ones gathered around her, all of them Fight members suddenly felt their blood freeze. Some of them had died before Hermione got to the peak of her mental instability, but all of them had heard what had become of their leader in the year before Luna's death and after that. Sure the girl now showed no signs of the madness that had accompanied her after so many torture sessions, but that did not mean the trauma might not have come back. A depressed Hermione was not a good sign.

Suddenly, they all start doubting they would have a leader when tea time arrived.

XxXxX

She finished her waiving and sighed in satisfaction. Sure she could easily do what she had done without her wand, but she was supposed to be a firstie little girl and what she had done was already complicated enough for an OWL student and she did not want to show what she was capable of. So, she had to restore to some intensive waiving and put a show for the wizards and witches that were sitting on the grades.

She peeked again to where Fluffy was. The chain that connected it to the wall was short enough to leave half the arena safe, so she was more that out of harm's way. The problem was that the egg was in a basket just under where the chain was bolted to the wall, close to its three mouths. Oh, well, Fluffy would be sleeping soon anyway.

She sat at the bench she had transfigured from a medium sized rock and sighed. There was no sound in the arena thanks to the wards she had put up with all her waving other than Fluffy's soft growling. The dog was bigger than she remembered but she was not sure if that was because it had passed almost four years since the original date she had seen it first or because she was smaller than then. It was probably the latter.

Opening the fallboard gently she ran her fingers over the keys delicately. The piano she had just transfigured was the exact replica of the one in which she learned to play all those years ago in her last lifetime. Until she went to live with the Potters she had not played in over ten years but, thankfully, she had not lost the ability that had promised her a career as a piano soloist before she went to Hogwarts. She had spent half the time of her free time playing in the Potter's music room and the music had come to her again, washing her problems and worries like it had used to do in grade school.

Maybe playing the piano to put Fluffy to sleep was not the best action plan, but the moment she drew that little figure a bigger, more important plan, appeared in her mind. As she kept to herself in Snape's room she played his piano quite a lot and a song had come to her mind. It was something she had forgotten about for years, being a song she had composed the summer before she went to Hogwarts but that she had never gotten around to finish. The music was done, it was almost perfect if she said so herself, but there were no lyrics and that made it dull and she felt that something was missing… something she had finally found when playing on a small, dark and cold room in the depths of Hogwarts' dungeons.

With a deep breath she placed her hands on the keyboard and started with three long notes, playing a slow rhythm and little by little increasing it. At first the song was lazy, but then, then it started to build power. She looked up and saw Fluffy watching her, its growling almost gone, yet the dog was far from sleep. She kept playing. There was nothing more than her and the piano… and Fluffy. Closing her eyes she felt the magic of music run through her, her hands moving swiftly, gently, almost caressing the ivory and black… almost as if she was caressing her Luna.

She could not help the tears that sprung from her eyes. She needed her Luna. She had gone places people had forgotten, places that perhaps were never believed to exist, places even the gods whispered about. She went to the place the old ones rested, waiting for the day of awakenings, to a place unknown, to a place of cavernous wonder and unfathomable depths.

She loved Luna and she would be damned if she let her go now, after everything she had gone through to have her back.

XxXxX

_"Why have you come into my __**home**__, little thing?" His voice thundered in the cave, making the walls shake and a little of ceiling come down._

_She did not move, she merely looked up to __**him**__. To __**his**__ six yellow eyes that sent chills down her spin._

_"Why have you disturbed my slumber, little human?" __**His**__ tentacles rounded her middle and she knew not to move, not to fight. She was at __**his**__ mercy and __**he**__ knew that. "Do you know who I am? And __**what**__ is it you have awakened?!"_

_She was now tightly wrapped in __**his**__ 'hands' and was lifted off the ground and to level where __**he**__ could see her better. __**He**__ was at least a building tall and she was hanging not too far from the ceiling. "Y-Yes!" She stammered out thanks to the lack of oxygen that was entering her lungs. "You a-are one of the old g-gods… a god before any other god… C'Thulon."_

_"I have known stories of the unpredictability of humans. I wonder, little thing… what madness has compelled you to come here?"_

_She smirked. "Would you believe I need I favor?" She did not know where those words came from, but they felt right, they felt powerful against __**him**__._

_"A __**favor**__?! You are but a mote to mine eyes… an insignificant speck… why would I possibly do anything for you? As it is, you will be lucky if you escape with your life."_

_She was dropped unceremoniously on the cold, damp floor, her head hitting a loose rock and making her dizzy. Tears of anger and frustration gathered in her eyes. This had been her last chance. Why could not she die sooner? "Go ahead, then! She's dead and I'd rather be dead and with her than alive one more minute without her!" _

_That gave to old god pause. Something in __**his**__ eyes shone and for a moment Hermione thought she was seeing recognition sparkle behind them before they went back to their normal opaque glare. "Unpredictable behavior…" __**He**__ murmured, still loud enough to echo in the cave. "She is gone, little one, why would you sacrifice all that you have for somebody that has ceased to be?"_

_Was that sadness in __**his**__ voice? Hermione could not tell, but she was sure she felt sadness on her heart. "Isn't it obvious?" She sobbed out. "Because I love her!"_

_"Another strange, altogether, __**human**__, concept. And if I were to grant you a boon, what would it be? Mmm?"_

_"Send me back! Help change history! Let me save them all! Please, just let me save her too." She was openly crying now. Here was the most feared gods of all, some could say the father of all creation, and she was crying like that little eleven year old had been when Ron insulted her. She was tired, so tired of fighting for her life and she simply would not die. If she was going to keep going, then she needed Luna._

_"Are you sure, child? I do not believe this is the wisest course of action, you will be in my debt, and I think I could have a use of you. I need a spy in the living world, I-"_

_"Yes! Do it!" She was ready to give anything, everything, for a chance. Yes, she missed Luna and not having her was like a knife in the gutter, but if she could go back, maybe she could same them all. It was her fault they were dead. _

_Hers alone._

_"Think about what you ask, favors of gods never come without a price, you may get exactly what you want and find that is what __**truly**__ is the most terrible thing of all. I'm sure your experience with magic have taught you as much and what you ask of me today is not small request. You would do well to ponder your decision, ruminate upon it and-"_

_"DO IT!" _

_"Very well… what exactly do you want?"_

XxXxX

She opened her eyes, she had finished playing her song. Letting the sound of the last notes carry, she let her hands go off the keyboard gently, almost reverently. She looked at Fluffy, the dog was relaxed and totally calm. And completely awake.

She smiled softly. With a gently wave of her wand the piano started playing again her song, this time on its own, and she rose to continue with her plan. Here it was, she was baring her soul to her and she was doing it in front the whole wizarding community. If after this they could not go on together then they really were not meant to be soul mates. If after this she could not find in herself to truly forgive Luna or if Luna decided she was better off with someone else, then, then she would leave the castle, alone, and would hunt down the Horcruxes they still had missing and then she would go hunt that bastard Pettigrew so she could be there when he revived Voldemort… and then she would end him herself. If she died trying, if she died killing him it would no longer matter. If she killed him and she survived… well, she had a knife with her name on it.

Lifting her face to the crowd on the grades it took her no time to find her face. She smiled softly through her tears and started singing in a small, sweet and inviting voice.

_"Life has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have push you away?  
The blame is my own; the punishment, ours  
The battlefield's silent today_

_And into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till our tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried us softly to sleep"_

She looked to the eyes of the woman she loved. Yes, she had been unfaithful. Yes, she had lied to her. Yes, she had given her life to bring her back. Yes, it hurt. But love hurt and as such she knew she loved her. And if Luna's appearance, all worn out and sick, was any indication, she was hurting too.__

_"Once did a dumb witch who fought against Him,  
Look out on her window and sigh.  
Dejected she cried, 'Surely, there is no country  
So lonely and so well destroyed as mine.'_

_So vast was His reign, so bloody His glory,  
And long was the shadow He cast,  
Which fell dark upon the old country she loved,  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed."_

She could not tell where the lyrics came from, but they had suddenly appear in her head bit by bit. The more she played, the more she could pour into it, the more she could connect with the tale that song was meant to tell. She played and she watched as the words formed in her mind, finally letting her finish something she started more than twenty years ago.

Her beloved's eyes were misty and she knew then that her Snake Princess understood.__

_"Lullay moon princess, goodnight lover mine,  
And rest now in Chance's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, words from my heart,  
Through love, and through time, and through space_

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
Forgive me for being so blind."_

As Luna started crying in earnest she finally turned her eyes away from her. She looked around the people surrounding her lover, because it did not matter they had not been intimidate for a long time, she would forever be her lover. She was surrounded by the fight, Neville and Draco, Fred and George, Daphne and Hannah made a cocoon in which she was safe and for that she was grateful. If, by any stupid turn of fate, she died today she knew her Luna would be well taken care of.

She let her eyes wander a little bit more and soon enough, she could see Lily and James Potter, the ones whose lives had managed to make this all possible. Lily was looking at her with wide eyes and a hand muffling what she could guess was her sobbing. Having two children in the arena today was not a sight for leaser hearts. James was glaring at her and she wondered for a second if he could understand what she was singing… the only thing that was completely direct was her declaration of love for Luna… then again that might be why he was glaring so fiercely.

_"Soon did that dumb witch take notice that others,  
Did not give her country their love.  
But neither had she yielded as she was told,  
She ignored as her lover's uneasiness grew._

_"But such is the way of the wartime, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the lives of them all.  
And that foolish young witch did nothing to stop  
The slaughter of one who had loved her the most." _

Sony was also glaring, James eyes were glaring at her from Lily's face. The younger Potter son was angry at her and her part in Tournament. Maeve and Kim were with him, as was Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor House save those from the Fight… those were with her people, her friends, with her Luna. They were people she grew up with, for almost seven years. She shared laughter and deception with them. She had fought them and helped them. Once she considered them her family, now, now they hated her because she was a Snake. Now they hated her because she was stealing their Harry's thunder.

_"Lullay moon princess, goodnight lover mine,  
And rest now in Chance's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, words from my heart,  
Through love, and through time, and through space._

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
May troubles be far from your mind.  
And forgive me for being so blind."_

The rest of the school was looking at her with shock and amazement. No doubt they were finally registering she was actually singing. And it was not because she had an amazing singing voice, no, it was the fact that sound was coming out her mouth that had them frozen. Well, she was singing, but that did not mean she was going to start speaking with them… with any of them.

No matter how much Albus' eyes were twinkling as he looked at her with hunger in them, no, she was so no speaking ever. No matter how Lily was slowly starting to turn red or how James' frown was so pronounced it was a miracle he was not hurting, she was simply singing to the love of her live.

_"The years that await us,  
Cursed and unknown,  
I never imagined,  
We'd face them on our own."_

Finally letting her eyes go to Fluffy she was pleasantly assured that the beast was indeed quietly sleeping. Its gigantic paws were crossed on the floor and on top of them was its middle head, the other two rested gently on the ground. The golden egg was unprotected.

_"May those thousand winters,  
Swiftly pass, I pray.  
I love you; I'll miss you,  
All those miles away."_

She walked quickly the rest of the way to where the egg was and gently took it from the basket, being careful of not touching the dog. It was sleep, it would not wake up if she touched it, but she could tell poor Fluffy had not had a bath in years and she was not getting that smell on her.

Once she was sure the egg was secure under her arm, she turned to the tent entrance.

_"May all your dreams be sweet tonight,  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight.  
And know not of sadness, pain, or hate  
So when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there._

_"Sleep..."_

She let the last notes of her music play and then, when the song was finally over, she waved her wand once more and the piano and bench turned back to the boulders that they were. She waved again and the Sonorus charm she had put around the arena, along with the silencing ward she put around the grades, fell, letting the stunned silence of the audience carry to the still sleeping Fluffy.

With a small courtesy, she could not stop herself, she finally exited the arena as a faint applause started.

XxXxX

"Maya!" Fleur immediately was in her face. "Does that mean…?"

Hermione looked up and was shocked to see the tears running down her cheeks, like the ones she was still shedding. She smiled and cupped the blonde's cheek with her hand. _"I love her._"

Fleur simply picked her up and hugged her like she had been dying to for weeks.

"_I still need to talk with her, though… maybe she doesn't want to be with me and I'll let her go then."_

The French blonde laughed at that as she cradled the small body in hers. "Not a snowball in Hell, love, not one!"

Hermione could not help but giggle too as she hid her face on her friend's neck. Fleur's Veela power was good to enchant men but it was also useful to cheer people around. That was why Veela were more often than not hired to help in sports events, not only did they kept the men happy, they also kept the women content. That Fleur was losing control of her powers made the brunette realize that her friend had been on edge for a while now.

"Ahem." The brunette peeked up from her hiding place to see Albus glaring at the two. The rest of the Champions were also looking at them oddly as the other Heads of School fussed over their respective mage. "Perhaps is time to go and announce the scores?"

Madame Maxime put a hand on Fleur's shoulder as Hermione slid from the older witch's arms, taking her hand rather than letting her go. They were friends, it was time they started acting the part. The tall Headmistress quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing and she gently guided them out the tent again, ready to be scored.

This time around the score panel was different from the one she knew. There were five judges, one of each nation, ready to tell them what was their scores. They had been selected by each country for their knowledge on magic and defense. They were the best in the defense field each nation had to offer and they were unbiased to any of the Champions as until that day they had never met them before… neither had they have any contact with the Heads of School.

It was then, when Hermione took her place in the middle of the arena with Fleur at one side and Viktor on the other, that she was shocked to see her there in the box designated to the judges. The British judge was more than biased, or at least she had been, and she wondered how it was possible she was selected to represent their land.

"Hem, hem." The Toad spoke as the audience quietened. "Thank you all for being here to see the very First Task of this lovely Tournament. Now, let us proceed to the scoring of our Champions…"

XxXxX

The Great Hall was a cacophony of sounds. There were outraged yells and cries of triumph all around. Were a section of a table was more or less celebrating, other was moping around. The scores were not what they had believed possible and many had lost money to the Weasley twins.

"Is a chaos here!" Fleur yelled over the noise as she served herself some potatoes. She was in third place and her school was satisfied about it, especially when she had lost the second place by only a point. Sure they were mad they were not leading the competition, but even the prim French mages had to admit the first and second place deserved them. If only for their lack of injuries and the time they took completing the Task. Fleur had been the second fastest, but her injuries had lost her some points.

"Let's pack some food and scamp!" Luna yelled back as she transfigured a goblet into a wicker basket and started pilling food in it. She was not eager to go back to the dungeons as Hermione had been practically kidnapped by her parents after the event was over and none of the Potters had been seen since. Sony's absence was particular notorious as the redhead boy would probably be the most outraged of the Gryffindor Table. Her game face was on again and there was no trace of the crying she had done on the arena.

The French witch nodded quickly and she did her best to fill her own basket. A picnic down the Black Lake sounded lovely. It they managed to get a quiet chat too, that would simply be fantastic.

XxXxX

"You don't understand, do you?" Lily cried exasperated. "You are to tell us how you did it!"

Having her heart lighter with the knowledge that she was going to forgive Luna and having cried all the tears she could have in the weeks prior, Hermione just looked at her Mama in the eye, sniffing occasionally yet never telling a thing. She now regretted the way she had singed her way out Fluffy's teeth. Why could she not hit him with a over powerful Stunner and be done with it?

"Princess," James kneeled before her, holding her hands in his. "Tell us." His eyes were alit with fury yet he was doing a better job than Lily of hiding it. She was not entirely sure why he was angry but his anger rolled off him in waves of hot magic. It scared her quite a lot.

She had just faced off with a three-headed dog and did not even quiver in fear, and then, here she was trembling before the Auror.

That was the problem with Hermione, she had discovered in her past lifetime. There had been times where she was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect and a Third of the Golden Trio, a girl with illusions, in love with Luna, afraid of what she would do after school and seeking the approval of her elders. Then, other times, she had been the ruthless Fight leader, ready to lead an army to their death, even if that army was composed of her friends, ready to take lives in cold blood and ready to sacrifice herself for her cause. That was the way she had lived for years between Ron's death and Luna's. There were times where she had been stuck in one 'mode' for longer periods of time, but inevitably she always switched back. It was something that made her confusing and had gained her the condition of mentally instable, at least to the ranks… well, that and her panic attacks and bouts of suicidal depression. But, what was a little insanity between friends?

Going back she had been stuck for the most part in her 'good little Maya' mode, seeking approval and wanting to be a good child. That she had come back to a body so broken had surely help that mood and she had been unable to snap out of it. Having Lily and James Potter looking down on her and promising a good spanking if she did not cooperate surely helped keeping her in that mindset. She hated her little body with a passion.

"Mum, father-" Harry said softly.

"No, son." James said resolutely. "She's been deceiving us all this time. She's been hiding her magic just to make us think she was weak."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as Sony grinned besides him. They were in the living room of his mother's private rooms and they had been in there for some time now. His parents were furious over the fact Hermione spoke and no matter he was standing in second place, or that his sister was in first, on the Tournament made them happy. Heck, even just the fact that both of them were alive was more than enough to make them happy. They were angry because Hermione had portrayed great strength and because she had sung a sappy song. They were nuts.

"Hermione Lily!" The redhead witch cried when it was obvious the girl was not talking.

Hermione flinched at the sheer volume of that cry. She had seen Lily Potter angry before, but never this angry, not even when she thought she had put Harry's name on the Goblet. She was sure she would start steaming out her ears soon if she did not relent. Too bad she had an iron will.

James sighed and he sounded very much like a buffalo. "Fine then." He got up from his kneeling place and picked the girl up from the chair she had been sitting on. After he smacked her bum twice harder than Lily ever hit her, he stood her on the chair so she was almost eye to eye with him. "You leave me no other option."

The brunette blinked back her tears and was surprised when the Head of the Potter House leveled his wand to her and murmured. "Legilimens!"

Hermione instantly felt the probe in her mind as she looked at her Papa's brown eyes, eyes that she noticed where almost the same as hers. She still kept her meticulous Occlumency training every day, and even though she had missed a month's worth of training, her shields were as strong as ever. She felt the probe, yes, but she also felt no pain, something that had happened before when being invaded by Luna or Neville. James was a powerful wizard, but his power was nothing compared to Hermione's… she had done several rituals over the years to ensure she and her Fight were the most powerful mages in Britain after all.

She blinked, broking the contact between them just a second after she sent her own attack to the man. James was thrown down to the floor, too stunned to even talk.

Sony was instantly on his feet, reaching his father. "What did you do?!" Lily too approached the fallen man.

Hermione tilted her head to one side. Her Papa had tried to pry in her mind and that was not something she would allow easily. Nobody, not even Luna, had been in her mind for years and nobody, except Luna, had permission to enter without invitation. It was just common courtesy. She shrugged, her way of silently telling: 'I know nothing.'

"Where did you learn Occlumency?" James instead asked. He was livid right now and the small apologetic smile he received as an answer did not help matters. "Out!" He yelled outraged. "Get out my sight this instant!"

The younger witch frowned but did as she was told. She had want out there for a couple of hours now and here was her chance. Rubbing the sting out her behind she fled the room, leaving the original Potters behind, three of the angered and one extremely confused.

Why was it that Harry really wanted to laugh at the ass his father had made of himself?

**A/N: The scene between Hermione and ****C'Thulon is property of ****Dynamite Entertainment and it was stracted from the first Volume of 'Xena, Warrior Princess: Dark Xena'. Go give it a read if you like Xena... it kinda helps with the hurt of the series finale.**

**As always, I had to have a lullaby in the story. The song used is 'Lullaby for a Princess' by ponyphony. It's a My Little Pony inspired song and I tweaked the lyrics a lot to fit the story, but, believe it or not, this song was mostly responsible for the creation this story. You can hear it on Youtube, specially if you're a My Little Pony fan. If you do, I recommend you hear the Filly version, that's how I imagine Maya's voice to sound.**

**Leave a review if you'd like. And thanks for those you answered my question, it helped me lots.**


	18. The Forgiveness

** A/N: I'm kinda hesitant about this chapter. I had it sitting for weeks before posting it but due the response I got for this story I felt compelled to change some mayor things in it, and some others in later chapters. I'm satisfied with it, and I hope you like it. I know I did.**

**For those that had been reading me since 'Stay Forever True', remember I asked you if you wanted another Luna/Hermione or you'd rather have a Lunar Harmony? Well, you said you preferred the former so that's why this will continue to be sorely Luna/Hermione. I just wanted you to know that this was where I was planning to implant the seeds for a Lunar Harmony in the story, though, looking at it, I don't think it'd work as well as I had hoped. **

**And without further ado, please, read and don't hang me.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Forgiveness**

She sighed as she contemplated for the hundredth time if she had the guts to enter the room. She was standing before the dark door with the small silver plaque that claimed it was her room, wondering why on Earth it felt like she was intruding in a place she was not welcome. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on the cool wood.

She had spent the better part of the day in the Black Lake's shore chatting with Fleur about nothing and everything. They had both neglected coming back the castle for as long as they could and the warming charms they had put on the blanket they had conjured over the fluffy snow and around the place had managed to give them the chance to evade anyone and everyone.

But now she was before the door that was blocking the way to her future. For almost a month she had not been in that room with her, yet here she was, ready to beg and ask for forgiveness. She was ready to cut an arm or being Crucuio'ed to insanity if that was what made her feel better, she would do anything she asked her for. The only thing that really scared her was that she decided she was not the effort… that she decided she was not forgiving her. She could not go on if that was the case.

The guilt had been consuming her ever since she started sleeping with Harry, something Harry had felt too, yet once they started they could not stop and it had eaten at them. They had been both scared teenagers that needed the reassurance of another and then Ron died and Hermione snapped. She was seventeen and Harry eighteen, yet they both were still children. Sure Harry had survived many obstacles and had seen so many deaths by then but he had decided to try and remain a child as long as he could, being so old in his heart. He spent his time goofing around, playing games, being a moody boy, taking interest in Quidditch… he did not want to grow up, take responsibility but he was forced since he was a first-year to mature and face his destiny, a destiny he had always wanted to avoid vividly.

Luna, on the other hand, had a child's heart and had tried playing in the adult world. She had been so captured by what was Hermione Granger since her second year and what she represented, what she belied that by the brunette's fourth year the crush she had been nursing transformed into something a little less than obsession. It had taken her several weeks of gathering her resolve and constantly stalking Hermione to finally ask her out, she had invited her to go to Hogsmeade one day in December and amazingly enough she had say yes. She had no way of knowing that it had taken just half a day in the town to get Hermione hooked to her, though the older girl had taken some time to realize her feelings. She had also no way of knowing what came with the deal of being Hermione's girlfriend.

When they had fled the Hogwarts Express the September Luna was to start her sixth year, as it was being attacked by Death Eaters, she had had no way of knowing what kind of life following Harry and Hermione would give her. In the heat of the moment it was the best choice she had, being apparated away, far from harm to then later on decide they were not coming back. Not going back to Hogwarts was too an easy choice, yet sometimes in the year that followed the escape she had wondered why she had followed them. Yes, there had been times she had wondered if it was even worth it, she was a pureblood and she could easily be at Hogwarts, being left alone because her blood status was the right one.

But then, then she would see the woman she loved and would remember that she was a prime target for Voldemort and their kin. That was one of the many reasons why having Hermione suddenly push her away had hurt so much and why she had gone to Harry for comfort. It was naïve and stupid and infantile, but it was the truth.

A truth she regretted for all her life and was now coming to kick her in the ass.

Sudden movement on the door made her open her eyes as she fought to regain her balance. The door opened just enough for her to be able to see a pair of watery brown eyes looking up at her. The girl's hair was mussed and her pajamas were al wrinkled, yet it was obvious she had not been sleeping at all, knowing her maybe she had been turning around in bed, thinking too hard.

"It's late." Hermione commented quietly, knowing there was no one around besides them.

Luna nodded, her throat too thigh to speak.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door completely and let her enter. It had taken hours after dinner for Luna to gather the courage to even enter the dungeons, just because she was two hours late for curfew she had decided to return to the Snakes' Pit. She had left Fleur around nine in the Library and then had spent her time wandering around. She even had not known if Hermione was truly there, she has refused to check her map and discover she was not in Luna's bedroom, no, their bedroom, hopefully.

Luna went into the room and had to smile softly when she saw that the brunette had chosen her bed, _their_ bed, to sleep in, leaving untouched the one that was designated Hermione's. She could see her things were still gone and there was nothing of hers besides her school robe and uniform, but that did not matter. She was there and that was more than she could ask for.

"I'm sorry." The blonde murmured ashamed once Hermione had sat on the bed. She kept looking at the floor and only glanced up enough to make sure the brunette was listening. She was ready to beg and crawl and so that was what she did after a minute of silence. She walked up to the bed and kneeled before her loved one, head down, hands over her knees and her bum resting on her heels. She was presenting herself as humbly as possible, ready to face punishment. "I am truly sorry."

"I know."

Luna blinked as she let her tears start falling. What Hermione had sung hinted that maybe she would forgive her. She knew Hermione loved her and that she was miserable without her, but that hardly meant that she was out the doghouse… it did not even meant that she wanted to be her girlfriend still. Sure she had hinted that she was ready to be near her after her time with C'Thulon was over, but then again, that did not mean she was happy with that.

But then again Hermione had _sung_. Hermione never sang around people, the only ones she had ever sang to were her and Fleur, maybe Draco and Neville too, but never had she sang in front of so many people… in front of all the magical community just to tell her about her feelings and that was something that spoke volumes. Hermione was ready to listen, but she was not sure what to say.

The brunette looked down at the blonde. She yearned to touch her, to kiss her, but she needed to be certain that they could go on. To be with her now and then later on decide they were not to be together would be unbearable. Refraining her wants was in her best interest, that way at least she would not have a recent memory of what it was to be with her Luna if they realized this little tidbit of truth had damaged their relationship to the point of no return. "I loved you."

Luna heard those words, that tense, and she sobbed. All was lost then.

Hermione closed her eyes pained for a second. She hated seeing her Luna cry. Ever since she first seen her cry when she was thirteen and had been so heartbroken because she found out Hermione and Fleur were seeing each other, the day when Hermione and Luna had gone out on a date, their first date. It was way before Hermione realized the little blonde had bewitched her, before she realized what it was to love. She had not understood it then, why the lovely little blonde was shedding tears for her, but she had known then and there she would never let her cry if she had anything to say.

With a grim smile she slid out bed and kneeled next to her love that was shaking with her uncontrollable sobbing, her petite frame trembling with her sadness. Sighing again, she embraced her, holding for dear life and for what they had and what they could have again. "I loved you, Luna," She told her gently. "But the truth is I think I love you more now than then… and…" She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what was on her mind. "If I'd known then I'll probably kill myself thinking you betrayed me, I-"

"But I-I did betray you." Luna interrupted her, still crying. What Hermione was telling her was getting her hopes up, but she knew better than to believe something until it was proven a fact. Yes, she had talked about imaginary creatures once, but it was just a play and something she liked to share with her father, not something she had ever believed in. "I h-hurt you."

Hermione nodded. "Yes you did. But so did I. I pushed you away and I did something I promised myself never do: I hurt you, Luna. Please forgive me."

Luna finally looked up at the brunette. "Why? I was the one who cheated, why would you ask that?"

"I hurt you, Luna."

"I hurt you too."

The brunette sighed. "Did you love me?"

Luna glared. "With all my heart!"

"Do you love me now?"

"Absolutely! Hermione, don't patronize me, I loved you then and I love you now."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Then why you did it?"

Luna opened her mouth to explain herself and found no words for it. She had been angry at Hermione the first time and had wanted to hurt her, the second was just because she needed the comfort and from then on it was because one way of another they needed a release, a release from their pain, their fears, their dreams, their reality. It was just physical. There were no emotions, no love, just release.

"Luna?"

"I-I… it just happened I-we-"

"Come on, love, you can do better than that. Why you did it?"

Luna smiled at the term of endearment. At least Hermione was not pissing angry anymore. She took a deep breath, glad her tears had stopped at the air of familiarity, of home, that talking with Hermione gave her. "I was lonely and stupidly thought he could help with that." She confessed.

Hermione nodded. "What else?"

"That was it, Maya… I was lonely, a little hurt, a little angry, and he was there."

"Did you love him?"

"Love?" Luna gulped at that, yet she knew she needed to be truthful. "I guess I loved him, not in the romantic sense of the word, no. I loved him but I was never in love with him."

The brunette smiled, that could sum up her own feelings for Harry. She loved the boy but he was never boyfriend material. "I know you, you felt guilty. Why didn't you stop?"

"It was like a drug." She relaxed, Hermione was taking this conversation fairly calmly and that was a good sign. That meant she was open to whatever she told her. "We were together a handful of times, and when we did it we felt safe and a little less sad…"

A huge weight lifted from Hermione. She had imagined them going at it like bunnies, and while they did sleep together, they at least were aware of the pain they were inflicting and were not acting on their hormones, rather their loneliness. So, Luna and Harry had slept together and almost had a baby… it hurt, yes, it still hurt, but Luna had showed her how much she loved _her_ over the years after and before that, even when Hermione had failed her, and that was what she was going to focus now. "I guess I can understand that… I was too obsessed with the Horcruxes that I almost forgot I loved you then… I'm sorry for that." She confessed her own crime.

Luna blinked surprised at that. She had felt how cold the brunette had grown, but she had never imagined it had gone that far. "Do you love me now?"

"I've always loved you." Hermione sighed with a small smile. "We are soul mates, aren't we?"

The blonde smiled with all her might. "Of course we are." She turned serious again. "Would you ever forgive me? For cheating on you?"

"We _are_ soul mates, love, I cannot not forgive you."

Luna finally sobbed in relief. She launched herself to her girlfriend, because she was sure they were still girlfriends, and aim for a slow, tender, comfort kiss, only to have Hermione move her head at the last second, making Luna kiss her on the cheek. "Hermione…"

The young brunette sighed shakily and it was obvious she was refraining her whole body from shaking too. "I'm sorry… I-," She closed her eyes. "It still hurts too much." She whispered.

Luna closed her eyes too, she had fucked up big time and had made the problem worse by lying for years, but Hermione was willing to try and be with her and she thanked the heavens for that. She wondered briefly if Chance had to do anything with it. He probably had.

"It'll take me time, Luna." Hermione told her, her voice filled with sorrow. "I love you with all my heart, but I need time to heal."

"I'll wait for you." Luna said, her strong, resolved tone a contrast to Hermione's regretful one. "I promise I won't hurt you like this again, Hermione, on my life and magic I swear it. I won't hurt you again."

XxXxX

"Love, come to bed. You can't keep going like this."

James continued pacing around the room, still angered and confused on how the girl had managed to keep him out her mind. The girl's first months in school had showed she was powerful and intelligent. The teachers had confessed to Lily that they were amazed at how the girl adapted her magic to do whatever was asked of her, she got into trouble more often than not for not paying attention yet she was always the first one to accomplish the task at hand.

Her silent casting was also amazing. Neither did James or Lily thought that the girl being mute would be a hindrance, they did not even thought she was mute most of the time. With her eyes being so expressive she had a way of telling them what she wanted and what she needed. They had practically forgotten she could not cast out loud and then when she arrived at Hogwarts it still did not matter.

She was perfect. Intelligent and caring, little but strong, she loved to read and enjoyed Quidditch. She obeyed and she did as told, she obviously never talked back and she was perfectly fine entertaining herself. For months she had been the perfect daughter, but now, now she was a Slytherin and a fraud. He wondered how much of what they thought was Hermione was in reality a lie.

"Why Lily? Why is she like that?" The man asked her the same question he had been wondering for so long. "We gave her a home, a family, a name… why can't she be like her brothers?"

Lily sighed. She had wondered the same thing before realizing the truth. She sat on the armchair near the fire, near where James was pacing. "Because she isn't ours." And that was something they had forgotten. They knew in their heads that the girl was not theirs, no matter how much James liked to think she looked a like him and his relatives. They knew it, no matter how much Lily loved playing doll with her, loved to cuddle her, read to her, and simply be with her. "I didn't give birth to her and you didn't fathered her. She isn't ours."

James deflated at that. He sat on the armchair opposite his wife and sighed. He knew that, no matter how much he wished it was not true.

"So we either accept her…" Lily said softly.

"… or we renounce her." James finished the thought somberly.

The redhead nodded. She was well aware her husband had been toying the possibility of casting her out the family by Potter law, yet he had been so afraid and in love with the girl that he had done nothing. Lily too hurt at thinking not having the girl around, but they were Potters, they were Light… and Hermione was too close to that demon Lovegood for her own comfort.

That Hermione had lied to them and refuse to talk for those months had just showed her that the girl was cunning enough to deceive them. That the girl entered her name in the Goblet showed her she was ambitious enough to risk her life for fame. That she slept in class that she was arrogant enough to be cheeky and rude. The fact that she was first in her class was proof enough that she was more than clever to worm her way out of any situation. That the brunette was welcomed in the Snakes' Pit with open arms that she was leader enough to be their Queen by right. And the fact that she was first in the Tournament showed that she was powerful enough to be dark… she had all the characteristics that made a perfect Slytherin and that scared her.

So, not for the first time, Lily Potter wondered if adopting the little brunette had been wise and worth the heartache.

XxXxX

The days after the First Task were strange. Hogwarts was now totally divided. Almost all of Gryffindor and most of Hufflepuff supported Harry and proclaimed he was the best out of the two Potter siblings and as such he should be on the lead in the Tournament. The entire population of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw, however, were behind Hermione. She had won fair and square, being the fastest one to retrieve the egg and the only one who did not suffered any kind of injury while doing so, gaining her the most points.

Singing a beast to sleep was not heroic enough for those that proclaimed Harry as the Hogwarts' Champion while the rest believed that had been an intelligent tactic and the girl should be glorified for it.

The Great Hall now showed that. The two tables on the right, where Slytherin and Ravenclaw always sat, now were a mix of those who believe Hermione was the better of the two. MYBUTT club openly supported her, even those Lions that believed in Hermione sat with the Snakes and Claws and the odd Puffs, while the rest of the school, sat in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Tables. The only one that still sat with Harry but believed in Hermione was Padma as her position with the Boy-Who-Lived was too precious to mingle with.

All the Snakes had showed support to her for those days, gallantly wearing an insignia with her moniker that proclaimed: 'Slytherin's Basilisk, Our Hero', courtesy of one Draco Malfoy… well, all of them except the one who made the insignias.

XxXxX

"Is he still in your room?" Luna asked Quentin, Draco's roommate, once they finally hunt him down in the Library.

"I, er, I don't-" The cooper skinned boy stammered in the presence of his Queen and Princess.

Hermione smiled and Luna simply looked at him with a concerned expression. "I know you don't want to break the rules, Quentin, but I really need to know if he's fine."

The boy was well aware of the Slytherin rules, having seen his friend Graham's hair turn silver and green for the duration of their first month in the castle for telling Liam, their Claw friend, what had happened between their Queen and Princess. He did not want that for himself. Yet, this was his Basilisk and Princess the ones who were asking him… "No, he is mostly out our room." He hung his head sadly. "I don't know where he is."

Hermione nodded and Luna thanked the boy. He was nice and cute for an eleven-year-old and so far he had been the most gentlemanly of her year, that he actually shared information and showed concern over Draco was a nice sight for the brunette.

"You think he's with Ginny?" Luna asked the moment they were out of Miss Pince's domain.

The shorter girl shrugged and, with her hand in Luna's, replied via the spell Helena had taught her. "_It's highly probable."_

Luna hummed. Draco had been absent since Cissy's letter arrived to the castle the day after the First Task. Apparently the blond Dragon Prince was now fatherless. Lucius had been attacked by a Dark Creature in Knockturn Alley the day before the First Task and Narcissa, widow of Malfoy, had been informed of the violent death her husband had suffered soon after the scores of the Champions had been given. Draco then had received an owl at the breakfast the next day which bore the bad/good news.

Hermione and Luna, along with the rest of the Fight had been ecstatic with the death of the once Death Eater. Lucius, being a Malfoy and a bastard by default, had been the right hand of the Dark Lord in the last lifetime. He was the model for any Death Eater, he was the face corruption had and, worst of all, he was an abusive husband and father. His death was good news, yet Draco had taken them hard.

The Prince had loved his father dearly when young in both lives, and it had taken Blaise's slaughter in the hands of Lucius to finally open his eyes. He had been in fifth year when his world shattered and he realized his father was a monster, not only hurting him and her mother, something he had accepted as normal, but he had finally opened his eyes to see he was really a murdered and a degenerate… the broken corpse of his former best friend had remained in the Malfoy's living room as a remained of what happened to those who opposed the Dark Lord for months, open to all the Death Eaters that populated his Manor to see.

Draco then had done as any sane person would: he turned to his father's enemies to help him gain revenge. Of course Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had not wanted to help him at all, they even laughed at his predicament, but Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, had offered her hand to him along with a chance to train and fight against Voldemort and his kind. With his mind wide open to what Hermione preached, the young Malfoy scion soon had found himself agreeing with her and noticing that, yes, they all had red blood and the only differences between the Purebloods and the Mudbloods was the status in society of their parents.

He had received his Star only a few months into his training. Narcissa had followed shortly.

So, Draco knew in an intellectual level that his father's death was a good thing. However, and this was something Hermione could relate to, at an emotional level the boy was hurting. Every one of them had the same problem. Their minds belonged to their older selves while their emotions and reactions answered to their bodies. Sometimes that was a bad thing, like when Hermione could not stop crying when scolded those first months she lived with the Potters, and sometimes that fact was a good thing, like when Hermione run and hide when confronted with Luna's infidelity rather than go and kill something as her older body would probably had demanded.

Draco was acting like the boy whose body he came to live in, a boy who was eager to be like his father and to help get rid of the scum that were the Mudbloods. He had been a perfect mini Death Eater, beaten into submission by his father and with his mind filled with purity propaganda. They understood that, and in a way respected it, and that was why the Fight had given the blond all the space he needed and it was just a couple of days after the event happened that Hermione and Luna finally went to see if he was right.

"They are not in the castle or in the Forest… any idea where they are hiding?" Luna asked her once they were in an unused classroom and they had gotten their map out to look for Draco. They were now aware he was with Ginny as the youngest Weasley was also nowhere to be found.

Hermione frowned at that. "Did you check the Room?"

Luna scoffed. "Of course I did." The Room of Requirements had been added in the Twins' map and it was being currently used by Padma and Parvati… what those two were doing was a mystery that neither of them wanted answered… those twins were as scary as the Weasleys when left on their own.

"Maybe they're at Hogsmeade…?"

"Maybe." Luna sighed. "I just hope he's alright… he was devastated when the letter came."

The brunette nodded. That he had been. "What are we going to do with the Ball?"

The blonde blinked at the change of topic. "My… Maya, they're gone."

The little witch shrugged. "There's no point in looking for them if they are not here, you know? I trust them. They're not going to do something stupid."

Luna snorted. "Yeah. You're right. It's not like they'd elope."

Hermione smiled toothily. "So, what about the Ball?"

"What about it?"

Rolling her eyes at the innocent smile Luna was shooting her, the once older witch kneeled before the woman she loved with all her heart, even if her heart still hurt. Reaching with one hand and the other over her chest, she declared in her best bard voice. "Luna Clotho Lovegood, would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?"

The, this time, older girl smirked as she looked down her girlfriend. It felt so good to still have a girlfriend. And it was so good to see that she was goofing around just like before their fight. Hermione might still be hurt and a little hesitant, but she was making an effort to get things back to normal. "Do you realize we haven't been informed of the Ball, right? I mean, for all we know there won't be a Ball."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "And you do realize Tonks already told us there would be a Ball? I mean, for all we know there's going to be a Ball…" She sniffed indignantly as she rose from the cold floor. "I guess you don't want to go if you're making such dumb excus-" The rest of her complaint was drowned by Luna's merciless fingers that assaulted as soon as she was within reach. Hermione did hate her small body, not only was it way too short, it was also extremely ticklish. Yelping a laugh she tried to defend herself, kicking, trashing and slapping, but the blonde's superior height came to her aid as she simply tackled Hermione to the ground and pinned her there with her legs.

"You are taking me to the Ball, love… and you know it." Luna said still digging her fingers on Hermione's sides.

"I yield! I yield!" The younger witch cried in desperation. "I gonna pee!"

"You. Me. Ball." Luna summarized as she finally let her rest, yet she did not get from atop the brunette. "Clear?"

Hermione panted, glaring mockingly at the older girl. Her heart felt so light she feared she would go on floating. Things were getting back to normal. "Crystal."

XxXxX

"Hey, mate. What you're doing?"

Harry looked up from his egg to see his best friend throwing himself to the couch besides his. "Just trying to decipher this thing…" He kept looking to the egg in earnest. So far they had discovered the thing let lose a blinding light each time it was opened and that it was a so bright that even opening in the Quidditch Pitch midday had let them with sore eyes for hours.

"Leave it be, mate. It's just a stupid egg." He said as he started placing his chess in position for an impromptu game on a table nearby, not minding that he was talking loud enough that the rest of the Lions in the Den were hearing him alright.

Harry took a deep breath to control his irritation. For the last month Ron had been a pain in the ass and Harry had found it harder and harder to be around him. He was lazy and distracting and, for reasons unknown to the Boy-Who-Lived, he was under the impression that he too was exempt of exams this years. Just because he hang around Harry did not meant the redhead was a Champion too. "Yes, well, this is the clue that'll help me in the next Task."

"So? We've faced a beast already, what could be worse?" He moved a pawn two spaces.

We? Harry thought with incredulous surprise. The dunderhead really was talking in plural? It should have not surprised him, though, ever since they were little Ron had always thought all the achievements that happened around him were in some way linked to him. When they were learning to fly on brooms Harry had been the first one to fly straight out all his friends, so obviously Ron said _they_ had been the first. When they were learning to care for plants in his Aunt Alice's greenhouses when they were six Neville's flower had been the only one to survive the summer, so obviously Ron said it had been _their _flower. When Ginny was the first to learn how to score with the Quaffle, _they_ had been the first to score. When Padma was the first to turn her match to a needle, _they_ had been the first. When Neville got the best score in Herbology, when Sony started playing the piano, when Harry won any Quiddicth game, when Padma was the best in their year, when Fred and George pulled any prank, when practically anyone was acknowledge Ron always included himself. It was quite annoying.

"Your move, mate." He indicated the board with a lazy move of his hand.

Harry shook his head in amazement. "I'm not playing, Ron, I'm busy."

"What, warming an egg?" Ron scoffed. "We saved it to get a clue, not to hatch it!"

"Ron!" Harry snapped for maybe the first time in his life. "Stop saying _we_ get it! Last time I checked _I _was the one facing that giant bird, not you!"

The Weasley boy quickly reddened. He got his mouth to open and close, trying to say anything but nothing came out. Finally, after losing the battle with himself he simply huffed and left the Common Room, leaving his beloved chess set behind.

"Harry?" A soft voice called to him once all that had watched the interaction with fascination finally returned to their own things.

The raven haired boy sighed in gratitude. He had not heard that voice in quiet a long time… well, long for him. He turned to it and smiled brightly. "Hey, Pad! Long time no see!"

Padma snorted amused. She may had wormed her way to be Hermione's replacement in the Golden Trio just to keep an eye on Harry, but she really enjoyed spending time with him, he was a true friend, not like Ronald. She sat beside the Boy-Who-Lived. "We just saw each other at dinner!" She playfully swatted his shoulder.

"But I missed you!" He confessed easily. As Ron annoyed him more and more, Padma, on the other hand, calmed him and soothed him more every passing day. He hated when she went to MYBUTT meetings as he was forced away from her and he could do nothing about it.

Padma blushed despite her best efforts. Behind her she could hear Vati giggling with Lav and she silently cursed. The Fight would surely hear of this soon. "Prat." She grumbled just for his ears and she was rewarded with a crooked smile. She controlled her features and became serious. "Are you alright?"

Harry immediately answered at her demeanor. "What do you mean?"

"Ronald."

The boy's mouth did a little 'o' at that. "Well… he's an ass." He shrugged.

Padma snorted. "That I know… are you alright, though?"

Harry sighed. "Have you ever felt you know someone all your life and then, in an instant, they are no longer the person you knew? They are stupider, more reckless, heck, even more greedy."

The Indian witch gulped at that. That feeling was something all those that came back had to live with on daily basis. Hermione had changed history so much that the people they once knew had changed, some more than others, but the changes were there to be seen. Or rather, as Hermione had said, they were the ones who were now different and could not put up with all those retarded kids. "Yeah, I know what you mean… sometimes I get that with people I've known for years now."

"How do you cope with that? I mean, how do you manage not to kill them?"

Padma smiled sadly. "It's hard, Harry, really hard." She looked away, lost in her mind. "The best thing to do is ignore them and stay close to those that I know and can relate to me…"

Harry tilted his head to the side, regarding his friend silently. "That Club of yours… you relate to them, don't you?"

The former Ravenclaw witch nodded. "I know you hate her and the Slytherins, but Luna and the Royal Court are really easy going and fun to be with. They are great teachers and true leaders. I have fun with them."

Harry looked around the room as he scooted closer to her, looking if his brother was near. Satisfied he was not, he confessed in a hushed whisper. "I don't hate her. I don't hate the Snakes… but I'm a Potter and she betrayed us, so I have to hate her… at least in front my family."

"Wha-?"

"You know I was betrothed to her, right? She is my Mum's ex-friend's daughter and obviously she was to marry me… Mum never forgave Aunt Selene or Uncle Xeno for allowing Luna break the contract and the fact that they are considered a Dark family, and Luna's in Slytherin… well, the Potters had always been Lions and Light, so they hate them. I'm the Potter scion, so I have to hate them. It's expected of me."

Padma had never heard this. Harry had acted with so much hatred towards the blonde and the Snakes that it was hard for her to think he was actually just acting. No, she was sure he had not been acting. But, here he was talking to her about his, maybe, true feelings. "Why don't you said so?"

Harry grimaced. "You saw what happened with Hermione… she's a Potter and was sorted in Slytherin. Father is furious about it and has been toying with the idea of casting her out the family…" He let that sink for an instant, before inching closer to her, his lips almost in her ear. "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, I had to beg it to put me in Gryffindor… I couldn't chance Father hating me… I couldn't face what Hermione's facing." He said sadly.

The witch had known that he was a good Slytherin, it was common knowledge in the Fight. But that he was admitting it was a great improvement. That Hermione had a feet out the Potter family was a shocking new, though. "You shouldn't let him dictate your life like that, Harry…"

The boy sighed. At that moment the Portrait opened and in came Sony, Kim and Maeve. Those three were now known as the Red Trio as they were as close as the Golden Trio, if, and that was a big if, Harry could start tolerating Ron again.

Sony narrowed his eyes at how close Harry and Padma were sitting and, being the good Lion he was, approached the two. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Harry smiled grimly at the witch next to him as he scooted far from him. "Padma is helping with the egg, Sony."

The boy raised an eyebrow at them as he sat on the seat Ron had vacated, Kim perching next to him and Maeve leaving for the stairs. "Have you seen Ginny?"

Padma had to bite her lip from keep laughing at the lack of subtlety the boy possessed. All Gryffindor knew Ginny was to marry Harry on her seventeen birthday, what only she knew, though, was the youngest Weasley was actually dating Draco and had been for years now. "Yeah, several times… why do you ask?" She answered innocently.

Harry could not help snort at that. He was well aware Sony believed it was his duty to see his older brother remain faithful to the girl he was to marry… that was a noble cause, however, Harry did not need to be babysat. He went along fine with Ginny, but truth to be told, he was far from comfortable with her and he was certain she too was not in favor of their marriage. They were friends, yes, but Harry felt more at ease with Padma than Ginny and that was something he had to look into.

"Just saying I haven't seen her in a while…" Sony was put out by Padma's remark and Harry's amusement.

"Her classmates haven't seen her either." Kim said, clearly defending the man _she_ was to marry.

Padma simply shrugged. She had an inkling of where she was, but she was not saying anything. "So," She turned to Harry. "Let's keep talking about that egg, ok?"

Harry smiled and nodded. They proceeded to ignore the rest of the Common Room as they got themselves engrossed in the mystery that was the clue to the second Task.

Sony frowned. Those two were too chummy for his liking. Maybe it was time to write Father and tell him of about that. Or maybe not, Harry was a good Gryffindor, a better Potter and the splitting image of their Father, he was sure not to do anything stupid.

**A/N: So? Please leave a review and let me know if I delivered. I'm starting to loose steam in this story, so be so kind as to leave my your thoughts.**


	19. The Times are Changing

**A/N: So much response to last chapter, so much wow. I love you liked how they talked about their "little" fight.**

**This is a more filler-y chapter than anything else, but it does help me set the next parts of the story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Times are Changing**

"Ok, people. Time to report our progress." Luna glanced at the parchment she had in her hands, ticking the top item in her list. "Sev? Want to start?"

The older wizard sneered down at her. Even since the whole 'event' with Hermione he had taken to treat Luna like garbage, only pretending in front the rest of the Snakes. She felt awful every time she spoke to him, he always made her feel dirty and worthless. "There's nothing much to say. Dumbledore is planning something, but I really don't have any information. Yet. Black's been away often, I reckon you've noticed he's no longer around on weekends. He's also gone most evenings and he now has a seventh year Gryffindor helping him with most of his duties."

"Do you think Dumbledore is using him for something?" Hermione asked him. They all had noticed that Sirius was missing in action most of the time other than his classes' hours. They were no sure what that meant since this was a new development that had not happened in the last time, mainly because Sirius was on the run and not working in the Castle.

"I don't know." He pursed his lips. His demeanor considerably less hostile now that he was addressing the young brunette. "For all I know he has a lady and he goes to meet her often."

"Keep an eye on him, then, Sev. Something else?"

"Minerva's been pestering on coming see the club, but so far she lacks the motive to do so officially. Karkaroff is a pain in the ass, he keeps telling me his mark is getting darker… as if I was not aware of that. He's too scared to do much other than couch Krum. That's all."

"Good. Tell us if something changes." The Potion Master nodded to the blonde, albeit reluctantly. "Gred, Forge, you next."

The two redheaded rose from their place on the round table as Luna leaned back onto her chair, next to Hermione. Today's MYBUTT meeting was small, only the responsible of each of the factions were around, along with Hermione, Luna and Snape, whose job was still to diverge the Headmaster's eyes from them and gather information on him and his allies.

"Well," Fred started, after years of working together for most of them it was easy to tell them apart, even when Fred, who was a Ravenclaw, was wearing the Gryffindor uniform. He stood, projecting an image in the sphere on the middle of the table, an image of a rock, to be precise. "We haven't make great progress. We are still working with the Stone to see what we can have other than gold and elixir, and so far the only thing we've came up is something like a bezoar… we are still figuring that one out."

"The last batch of lead Cissy gave us, though, is now all goldy and we are ready to send it back to her." George commented as he put some of that lead-turned-into-gold on the table.

The Philosopher Stone, stolen just a week ago, had produced great piles of gold in such a short time. They were by far greedy, but they needed the money to keep making gadgets and to buy the potion ingredients they could not produce on their own. No matter how much Narcissa's money was helpful, had it not been for Lucius' death the woman would have run out of money before the school year ended and so it had been decided that the Stone had needed to be nicked as soon as possible. The money the Stone was producing was being send to Narcissa almost daily to safe keeping in the Manor as they did not want to risk moving the Stone yet, that would come after Christmas. For sending the gold away, the twins, the Patil Twins, had come up with a specially designed parcel that on the exterior was no larger than a book but that was able to storage up to the equivalent of 50,000 Galleons in pure gold and was sent via school owl. To avoid detection, the person sending the money varied, as did the owl and the schedule.

"About our other gizmos…" Fred started and the imaged in the middle of the table changed to a hat that highly resembled to those used by the Robin Hood's cheap movies.

"… the invisibility hats now last all the time we want them to, opposed to the couple of hours they had been working before…"

"… the portable hives are finally full of the enchanted bees who are enchanted to target anyone with a Dark Mark…" A small grenade-like yellow thingy appeared on the sphere as Fred bowed to Snape who had been a willing test subject for them.

"… dear Daphne came up with a sweet boot design. In its heels we can store some vials, excellent for small doses of Maxima Pepper-Up and Blood Replenishing Potion…" A pair of boots that were similar to those used by bikers appeared next.

"… we are also starting to develop Eavesdropping Beetles, small little bugs than can record up to three hours of subtle spying…" A beetle, so similar to Rita Skeeter's Animagus form was next in the sphere.

"… and, last but not least, Lavender and Parvati, had presented us with quite the number of designs for our uniforms… though we are yet to decide what kind of material to use…" This time the image did not change, instead, the boys pulled out several pieces of parchments to review at a later date. Surely all of them models of what the fashion-oriented witches had drawn for them.

"Acromantula silk for the inner parts and Basilisk hide for the outer ones." Hermione said resolutely.

Fred and George exchanged a brief look. "We can procure the silk…

"… but we are not so sure about the hide."

Hermione sighed. They still had the Basilisk problem they had no way of attacking, the stupid beast was still alive, lurking in the Castle's pipes and just waiting for a Master to call it to kill, again. "We need a way into the Chamber." She said to the room and she received a series of nod to that.

"I have an idea!" Draco said from his post just in front Hermione. He received a glare for his trouble. "Oh, come on! It was a onetime thing!" He cried pathetically.

He was in the doghouse and everybody in the Castle knew it, though only few knew why. That Tonks had been the Auror who found him and Ginny in one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron had been a blessing as they managed to keep the whole affair secret… the blond boy, now emancipated to step in his father's role as Head of Family, had dragged his girlfriend away from school to celebrate their freedom.

What the rest of the Fight had thought was him heartbroken over Lucius' death had actually be the greatest acting all of them had ever seen. The fact that the boy was now legally an adult had made him and Ginny escape to be by themselves, now that he was an adult, she could easily break her betrothal with Harry and her parents would either agree with her or cast her out the family. If they agreed she would be immensely happy, but if they did not, then Malfoy House would take her in, creating a contract between Draco and Ginny to have them marry once the girl reached fifteen, the lowest age in which a witch could marry.

It had been stupid, reckless and totally un-Slytherin… and so very romantic, as all the females in the Fight had said, and it had gained Draco the cold treatment Hermione always gave when angry. They were now just waiting until the Ball to announce their relationship. Harry, being a Lion and a Potter surely would receive quite a shock then.

"What have you've planed?" Luna asked him when it was obvious Hermione was still not speaking to him.

"Imperious Potty and have him open the Chamber!" He said eagerly jumping in his chair. "After that, a rooster and a quick Obliviate and, ta-da! One big Basilisk at your service!" He finished with a flourish.

The stunned silence was only broken by Luna's forehead hitting firmly the table at such a stupid idea.

"That might work." Hermione conceded after a minute of silence with only the light thumping from were Luna was banging her head softly. She was slightly perturbed she had not thought of that herself.

"What?" Pansy cried outraged. "That's the shittiest idea ever!"

Hermione shrugged. "Why? Is not like none of us can pull it off. I'm great with memory charms and, hell, last time _I_ was Imperiused Luna casted the spell." She added jerking her thumb to her right, where the blonde in question was happy face-to-table.

None could refute that.

"Moving on, then." Their tiny brunette smirked when they all conceded that it might work with their lack of answer. However, they would need to smooth the edges of that plan before they actually pull it off. "Pansy, report."

The girl was quickly at her feet and the sphere instantly showed a list of sorts. "We finally managed to do a batch of Felix Felicis though we are still looking for someone brave to taste it, and no, Maya, you are not going to test it." She said firmly as the tiny brunette was about to speak, only to have her pout instead. "I say we slip a drop or two on Carrot Head or Baby Potty to try it. Let them have their goals met and our potion tested."

George frowned at that. "That's our brother you're talking about…"

"… It's perfect!" Fred grinned like mad. Having Ron try it would be both harmless if the potion worked and not a great loss if it failed.

"What's the worst that'll happen if the potion is not right?" Hermione asked. Bottling luck was hard and a little mistake could take a life.

Pansy hummed. "After meticulous brewing and calculating… we think the worst would be two scenarios, they either end having their hair fall off and their skin turn blue… though the lucky part of it would still be working, or they get a pretty awful case of bad luck in which case we highly recommend staying clear of them for a week or so."

Luna finally looked up. "Let's have them take it, then!"

"Luna!" Hermione scolded. The blonde at her right was not happy with how Sony treated her and she had also always hated Ron Weasley. Having them test what could be their death was something she was not chancing, having bad luck was a death sentence if they managed to get themselves in trouble… what could happen if Sony found himself before Fluffy by his bad luck and the damn dog eat him just because?

"What?"

"You know what!"

"I surely do not."

"Of course you do."

"Nah-uh."

"Luna…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop wishing death upon my brother."

"But, love, he's not your brother… at least not really."

"He's still family."

"_I_ am family. _They_ are family." She motioned to the people sitting around the table, who were silently watching them debate. "Hudson Potter is just a nuisance." Luna cried as she slammed her fist on the table.

"You are the nuisance."

"You love me that way."

"I'm starting to hate you more than I love you… how did I ever put up with you?"

"Because I'm sexy as hell. You love my boobs!"

"… You have no boobs…" Hermione reminded her slowly, as one did with a slow, small kid.

"So? They'll grow!"

"Yes, when you turn twenty! I've got no time for that!"

"What?! Are you telling me you'll leave me for someone like Fleur?"

"I might as well…"

"I doubt she can do my little tongue trick."

"She has longer fingers."

"So? I've-"

"Eh, girls… can we continue?" Neville interrupted their banter with a blush on his face.

The two of them came out their little world to the red faces of Snape, Pansy and Neville and the laughing fits of Draco, Parvati and the twins. Hermione reddened too, just now aware they had an audience. Luna simply laughed merrily with the others.

It felt good to tease each other, it felt a little awkward, yes, after what happened between them, but it gave them a sense of belonging and made them feel at ease around the others. It was probably too early in their reconciliation to be teasing as they were doing, maybe it was wrong to say those things so soon after all that happened, but at least they were able to pull it off without hurting each other. Maybe, just maybe, they could put everything in the past.

"…um… Pansy, you were saying?" Hermione coughed out her discomfort.

"Yes… we'll test it out with Ronald Weasley and Hudson Potter tomorrow at breakfast." She said resolutely and ignoring the protesting face Hermione was sporting. Everyone on that table wanted to see Baby Potty and Carrot Head suffer at least a little, so no matter what their leader wanted, she was outnumbered. "We have also just made our last batch of Polyjuice and Skelegrow. The Hair Taming Potion and the Growing Hair Potion are due in a couple of days and the Everglowing one will be ready on time."

Hermione grinned at that as a recently calmed George asked what was on every wizard's mind. "What are those for?"

Pansy smirked hauntingly. "Well, Mister Weasley, we have a ball to attend in just a couple of weeks… we witches need to be beautiful for it."

Draco snorted. Leave it to the highly experienced team of almost-mediwitches to put their talents together and make beautifying potions en masse. "And you'll be lovely, I reckon." He said sarcastically and earned himself a blast of water from Pansy's wand. Hermione laughed merrily at that and it actually looked that she was a carefree firstie just goofing around.

"Great," Luna said, smiling at her happy girlfriend, who was always up for some Malfoy-teasing no matter if they were on good or bad terms. It always put her in a great mood. She was even sure the tiny brunette even forgot Sony was going to be their guinea pig. "Now… we need to see what to do with our dates."

Draco immediately sobered up, though the soaked robes and the plastered hair to his face kind of ruined the seriousness he was portraying. "I'm now Lord Malfoy, if any of ours want to break their betrothals and are shun for it, Malfoy House will take them in. I'm taking Ginny as you know."

The room felt silent at that. Many on the Fight were betrothed to people they did not want, in fact, from the present the only ones not betrothed were the Weasleys twins, Neville, Luna and Hermione. Out of those, Neville knew his father was harassing James Potter to betrothed him to Hermione, though the problems the Potter Head of House was having with his youngest were preventing any contracts so far.

"That's very nice of you." Luna commented, actually surprised of the offer. If any of them went to the Ball with some other than their betrothed it was a clear sign that they, indeed, did not want to follow the contract.

Draco shrugged. "If Ginny and I can be happy, so can you." He smirked. "That bastard's death was a blessing for me and my mother, I want to share that blessing with you."

Hermione smiled to him for the first time since he had been dropped to the school by Tonks, three full days before. "You're amazing, Drake."

The boy smiled innocently as he wandlessly dried himself. "So, you forgive me?" He asked sweetly.

"Nope."

"Awww."

Parvati finally entered the conversation. Her work was to help with the more mundane parts of their jobs, as well keep Padma and Harry in line. "McGonagall has to tell us soon about the Ball, though, so that we can start breaking contracts."

The rest nodded as Snape answered her. "She's making the Heads of House tell the students in their Common Rooms tomorrow night."

"Is there going to be a year restriction like last time?" Luna asked interested. Of course she was going as Hermione's date, no matter what, and most the younger Fight members would also attend in hands of older members, but it always paid to know everything.

"No." Snape game them his version of a smirk, a cross between a scowl and a sneezing face. "Apparently as we have so many guests the Ball is going to be held on the Grounds rather than the Great Hall like last time."

"So that's why Hagrid's been plating so many firs and rose bushes."

"Yes." He answered Parvati simply as a small growling sound was heard in the room.

All the eyes turned to Hermione, who was again red as a tomato and rubbing her stomach. "Sorry…"

"Is almost dinner time, then." Severus commented lightly, amidst the many chuckles the rest of them let loose. "Let's continue with the meeting, shall we?"

Pansy finally sat down and Draco shot to his feet immediately. His job was simple but far from easy. "The Newbies are progressing fairly quickly, even the younger ones. Katie is, of course, the most advanced but it surprises me that Lavender is not far behind. The Puffs, save Justin, are having troubles with the most lethal spells, while the Claws are having problems with the Patronus. Katie, Lavender, Mandy, Tracey, Herbert and David are ready to start their Animagus training so we need to show them our forms before soon so they can identify us. All are getting really good at Occlumency, too. We need you to test them to see how much their shields can hold." He said to Hermione and Luna, Severus had already probed them in his classes and he was fairly impressed with the progress.

"We will, what else?"

"Well, Nev and I've been talking. We all need a little more physical training, so we think it'd be good if we all join you in your morning run around the school and that we also add a little more cardio work. We might also go flying around the grounds and… well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Weaponry would also be neat, but none of us know how to do that."

Hermione closed her eyes, contemplating what the boy was proposing. Draco had good points and she could easily see all the Fight running around the Black Lake in coordinated Muggle work-out clothes… it would certainly make the proudest teachers crazy. She could also picture them doing a little more work than usual in each class, and even adding meeting days to the week. As for the weaponry… well, she had always wanted to yield a sword. She opened her eyes. "I'm all for it, but give me some days to work out who can teach us. In the meantime, let's all go running in the mornings and start getting fit." She turned to their Potions teacher. "Sev, can we make the Club meet daily? Even on weekends?"

Everybody was surprised at that request. "Why would we meet daily?"

"Train." She answered firmly. "We can meet for an hour daily and it'll be more productive than the two hours we have Mondays and Thursdays. Can it be done?"

Snape blinked. "I'll talk with Minerva at once."

"Thanks." She looked at Neville. "We can all run, right?"

"Yeah, we can, although we'll need more Pepper-Up for after the sessions. They'll be knackered otherwise."

"Wha-? But- But you didn't let _me_ have Pepper-Up!" Their tiny leader protested immediately. She had started running with him almost as soon as school started and it had made her sore and tired for weeks before she started enjoying her daily run.

Neville smirked. "Yes, well, you deserved preferential treatment." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The wizard's smirk turned into a goofy grin. "No, really, most of the Newbies have spent their lives sitting in their asses, and well, the rest of us have not really gotten much exercise either, you skipped a month not long ago… we'll need the Pepper-Up."

Pansy smiled. If there was a potion that was all the time simmering in their lab it was the Pepper-Up as it was a Potion all of them used at least weekly. It was, after all, the magical alternative to energy drinks that Hermione loved so much in her past lifetime and their leader had made them all addicted to them on several levels. "We'll increase our production, don't worry."

Hermione did not looked too convinced, for all she knew the boy had really make her suffer just because for weeks. Either way, she was hungry and they still have some points to address. "Anything else, Drake?"

"Yeah. The kids are complaining they can't do most of their homework properly. Sure they had gotten best at Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA, but that's just the practical aspect. They also are having trouble coping with all the training and their assignments, they say the day hasn't that many hours… you sure you want to add to the training?"

"Yes. We need them to catch up with us." She frowned a little. "Let me think about it and I'm sure I can come up with something to help them."

Draco nodded. "Would you be able to come and demonstrate some dueling techniques? Seeing you and Luna fight would do wonders for the morale."

"Yeah, we'll do that next meeting." No matter she had been absent for almost a month, the Fight's training schedule had not changed and, not for the first time, she thanked the gods that Draco was such a great combatant and teacher. The boy's job was hard, considering most of the Newbies were young and their magical cores were still unstable, making their magic weak. She would need to do a ritual to fix that, and soon. "Something else?" Receiving a shake of his head, she addressed Neville. "How're the plants going?"

The boy sighed. "We lost our Floo to a herd of Unicorns… apparently our protections failed and they managed to eat them all. We are building a small greenhouse so the next batch is not hunted down so easily. Other than that, all the plants are doing great. We harvested some Dittany last week and is now under stasis in the Potion's Lab and we are expecting some parsley and thyme seeds this week and we will start working with them in a month or so. That's all I have to say."

Hermione nodded. Neville was always the one with the longest objectives yet with the fewer problems. He loved the plants and they him and there was nothing more to say of that. She turned to Parvati. "How's Harry?"

"Falling in love." The witch smirked. "Apparently his hormones finally hit and he's having trouble hiding them."

The little brunette blinked. That was new. Last time the boy had had a crush on Cho that had disappeared in just a year and the he had firmly believed Ginny was his soul mate and had stopped seeing any other girl romantically… that had ended, though the moment Ginny found he did not love him back. That Harry was not acting like that simply showed her that she had changed history a little too much. "And who's the unlucky girl?"

The devilish smile in the other witch's face made her known this was a one good. "My dear sister, of course."

XxXxX

"How's she coping?"

Luna sighed sadly as she eyed the little bundle in their bed. "Her fever broke an hour ago, but she keeps throwing up. Winky brought her some soup but as soon as she ate it it made its way up."

Fleur nodded sympathetically, her shoulder resting on the door frame. "So taking the meat out the vegetables didn't work?" She asked as gently as Luna had answered her.

"No. I don't know how the elves know how to make stir fry. All the vegetables had some sort of meat mixed with them."

"Poor Maya…"

"Poor Maya can't sleep with you two in here!" Hermione grumbled as she glared at them. The effect was lost, though, as her hair was all frizzy and she had the covers up her nose. She looked like a cranky little kitten… which was in fact close to the truth.

"I see she's as bitchy as always." Fleur remarked dryly. Hermione was the worst patient ever and they all knew it. "Do you need me to give you a sponge bath?" She asked sardonically to the fuming little witch… in more than one sense of the word.

The only answer she received was a pillow being tossed to her head. The two blondes quickly ducked out the room and to the hallway. Luna groaned as she rubbed her head tiredly. "I just hope she gets better before tomorrow. I don't think I can nurse her for more than a day."

Fleur laughed. Hermione had always being whinny, cranky and simply miserable when sick. And she liked to make those around her as miserable as her. "Go in there, you brave soul, and tend to your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Ah, don't tell her that… after all, right now you're her slave."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make her my mistress instead of my wife?"

"Nah. If she can boss you like she does, definitely she's your wife."

This time around, Fleur had to duck a shoe as she ran to her own room laughing her ass off. It was amazing seeing her best friend still with Luna. That they teased, mock-fought and simply were themselves was a gift from the gods and she thanked them every time she saw Luna and Hermione together. That Hermione also forgave her, or at least treated her the same as she did before the great 'reveal' made her chest lighter and her heart swell.

She was not blind, they were still not out the woods, but at least they were making their way there. They were making an effort and that was all that mattered.

XxXxX

Ginny released Harry from the grateful hug she had him under. "Thank you so much." She whispered to him.

Harry sighed. "Don't thank me yet… I'm not the one breaking the contract. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ginny smiled softly. McGonagall had told them about the Ball the night before but just now she had managed to corner Harry alone. She had explained to the boy she considered a friend but nothing more, and that she wanted their betrothal broken. Harry had graciously accepted and she knew it was mostly because he had spent since school started making goofy eyes at Padma but the boy had been too stupid to see it. "Yes, Harry I am."

"I'm sorry I won't be of much help." The boy said ashamed. He hated being so weak. Ginny was the one who was to pull the contract off and he was to do nothing.

Ginny simply smiled sadly. She was aware he being the one asking to break the contract would be devastating for the Potter family's prestige as the Boy-Who-Lived was too important to be seen doing that. James Potter had tainted his House's name when he pulled off his own betrothal but that changed as soon as Harry defeated Voldemort. She doubted they could face another scandal of the sort, even when Harry's fame would mitigate the fall out.

She, on the other hand, could be a slut for all the society cared. She was more disposable and the gossips would shred her to tears, they could not do that to Harry, at least not without having most of England cursing their names. She knew she would be seen as an ungrateful bitch, casting aside Harry for a dark just emancipated Lord. She did not care, she was happy, in love, and well, she did have Lord Malfoy on her corner. She would be fine.

"Don't fret about it, Harry. I'm just glad you are fine with this."

The boy laughed merrily. "Yeah, well, you are not the first one to tell me you aren't marrying me… is not so bad the second time."

Ginny smirked then. The boy she had known in her previous life was still there, a little buried by all the Dumbledore propaganda and the need to be Light and a true Potter, but he was still there. "Get used to it, boy, most of us girls don't really like having a fiancé we didn't choose."

Harry nodded. He too did not like having his wife chosen. "I understand. I really do."

The redheaded nodded too and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, Harry." And with that she was off.

The raven haired Potter scion watched her leave with a smile on his face. Now maybe he could ask Padma if she was willing to go with him to the Yule Ball… she was his best friend, after all.

XxXxX

"James… are you sure about this?" Lily implored her husband, yes, she had had her doubts ever since the girl started school, but now that it was not a possibility but a fact, she was scared.

"I really don't have a choice."

Lily put her hand over James', the quill in it hovering just inches from the parchment. "Give her time. Please, love, give her time."

The Head of Potter House looked up to his wife from his seat on the massive desk that had once belonged to his father, and before that, to his father's father. His eyes were sad and brimming with tears. "How much time can I give her? Is she going to come to her senses and ask for another sorting? What if she doesn't? What if she suddenly declares to us she's Slytherin Heir? What if she start learning the Dark Arts? Eh? What then?"

"I'm sure it won't come to that, love, she's smarter than that. She won't go that far."

James regarded his wife carefully, intently. She could not help but fidget under the fire of his brown orbs. "You don't really believe that." It was not a question or a statement, it was more of an accusation.

Lily looked away. It was obvious she really did not believe that. She was the one closer to the girl now, at least physically as both of them were as distant as they could be with her in their hearts. She was the one that was aware of all the things that happened daily with their youngest. She was the one aware of how close she was to the Snakes. Of how she was practically joined at the hip with Luna Lovegood, a girl that was simply evil. She was fully aware the girl was mostly not attending classes with the pretext she was a Champion and thus was not entailed to exams. She knew the girl was deceiving and cunning, that she was a true Slytherin.

Looking back to her husband, she smiled sadly. "I still believe you should give her time."

James sighed and put away his quill, not signing the Letter he had just completed. "One more offence, love, just one more and this is signed and sent to the Ministry."

Lily nodded, and, instead of hoping the girl never acted against the Potter Code again, she just wished that when she, she did it not too soon so by the time she did it, James would change his mind.

XxXxX

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked incredulously as she stretched her leg against a tree.

It was too cold to be out the castle at six thirty in the morning, yet a series of warming Charms and the like did wonders to help them fend off the bitter bite of the wind. There was a fluffy two inches blanket of snow on the ground so their working out clothes, an sleeveless thank top and a pair of three quarter stretchy pants with a pair of running shoes just to top it off, all of those in black, not only made them look out of place, but utterly moronic. That this would be the MYBUTT's official work out uniform would be priceless the moment Dumbledork or McG saw them.

Neville shook his head amused at her shocked face. "Well… that's what Father wants, not necessarily what'll happen." He shrugged.

Hermione scoffed as she looked to the Castle from where she could see the first of the Fight emerge, the dark forms of their cloaks contrasting heavily with all the white. "Papa is casting me out the family sooner or later. There's no reason for a betrothal between us."

Neville became grave. "I heard something like that from Sony and Kim… why is he casting you out?"

"Have you seen the color of my robes?"

The wizard blinked stupidly. "Really? That's it?"

It was Hermione turn to shrug. "So? We used to hate Snakes, remember?"

"Tell me whatever you what, Maya, but most Snakes _were_ evil. They were the first to go to Voldemort's aid and made our lives miserable." He sighed. Yes, the Slytherins had been the first to join but that did not mean they were the only ones. Many Gryffindors, witches and wizards they shared a House with, and many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also joined him. Out of necessity or loyalty, they never understood, but they chose to be in Voldemort's side and chose not to fight his reign. "Luna has shattered that now. Slytherin is a House of cunning and leadership, but it's no longer as Dark… I'm sure there are some older ones that resented the change, but even they now see the blood supremacy in a different light. You've change history."

Hermione smiled as she noticed Luna was the first to arrive with the 'Oldies' in tow. The 'Newbies' were still exiting the castle. She immediately went to her beloved and took her hand. "Nay, _we've _changed history." With a fierce glare to the sky, almost as in prayer, she added, "We'll keep changing history."

"Yeah, we'll re-write our future." Luna smiled too, thrilled at having Hermione holding her hand so lovingly. Turning to Neville, she added in a more somber tone. "So… what do we do?"

Hermione giggled at that. For all intents and purposes, Luna was a true Pureblood in some cases. She did not exercise unless truly necessary, meaning that the girl had never run just for the sake of it before. This will prove funny and tiring. Definitely tiring.

XxXxX

"Why?"

There was so much to that simple word than the mere question, and she knew that. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand." Over the weeks she had come to know him almost intimately. In daytime he was a somber, sour and resented man. He taught more out of necessity than true passion, yet he used his students, Gryffindors specially, to feel less miserable. But at night, at night he was just like her. A lost man that whose heart was betrayed and that had nothing to lose the moment he sold himself away other than the promise of a bit of hope. A man that could not sleep with the burden of his demons and that spent hours upon hours working, tiring himself out so he could, at least, rest a couple of hours.

Hermione's eyes bored into his black, dull ones. "I sold my soul for her, Sev." The intensity on her voice was felt on the Potions' Master's bones. "If I start doubting her, doubting my love for her, then everything that I did was not worth it."

"She cheated." He reminded her. For the life of it he could not understand why Hermione had forgiven her, why she had decided to play as if nothing had happened.

"Yes. And she got pregnant." She reminded him back. "But I can't simply let that come between us… I have too much to lose if I do."

Severus' nostrils flared with his anger and frustration. "Then leave her, make her feel your hurt, break her. Don't coddle her and welcome her with open arms. Make her fight for what _she_ lost." He growled low.

"See?" Hermione smiled sadly. "You don't understand. I can't afford not having her with me. I did so much to have her back to suddenly shut her away. I can't lose her, not again."

"So you forgave her?"

The brunette looked away, biting her bottom lip and Severus had his answer. "I don't think I'll ever forgive her, at least not entirely, but I need to try." She returned her burning eyes to him, conveying her determination. "I love her, Severus, and I need her with me. I cannot face this nightmare alone, I need her with me to kill Voldemort, to stop this bloody war."

"And then? What when he's gone? Are you leaving her?"

Hermione avoided his gaze again, getting herself lost on the fire that cracked so merrily in his private chambers. "Never." She whispered. "I just hope by that time I've truly forgiven her."

"You are mad." Snape spat disgusted. "If you are not strong enough to leave her then you are not strong enough to kill Voldemort."

"On the contrary." Her voice was still soft and quiet, but it held so much resolve and fierceness it made him listen avidly. She turned her eyes to his and for the first time in the night, he felt something other than frustration to his leader. He felt hope. "I'm strong enough to forgive her. One day, Sev, one day, I'll truly forgive her."

And he believed her.

**A/N: The last conversation had to be had. Sev would never understand how Maya could forgive Luna, and Maya could never really forgive her, she was too hurt, yet she's willing to try and she'll do anything in her power to keep loving Luna.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	20. The Free Elf

**A/N: I'm alive! Mostly.**

**Monday morning saw me having a rather nasty surgery done and I left hospital yesterday evening. I've gotten no desire to read or write, but I wanted you to have this chapter sometime soon.**

**I didn't proof read it because I have no head to do so, so, forgive my mistakes. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty – The Free Elf**

"Miss Maya is being lovely."

Hermione smiled pleasantly. She had missed her elf with a passion and was willing to admit that freely. Hogwarts forbade the personal elves from interacting with their charges on daily basis, their work was to see they were well fed and their rooms and clothes clean, not pamper their masters' children.

Now that it was the day of the Yule Ball, well, the school had relaxed their rules and elves all around the castle were helping their wizards, and specially their witches, to dress. Hermione also hoped Winky had been able to smuggle her an all Vegan meal on the kitchens, otherwise, she would starve the whole function, especially after her last episode of meat intoxication.

"You are just saying that 'cause I haven't seen you almost since school started." Hermione looked at her reflection on the mirrors the little elf had conjured, she did look lovely.

"Miss Maya is being missing Winky." The elf said with a smugness so out of place for someone of her position.

Hermione simply engulfed the tiny being in her arms. She noticed happily that she was a little taller than the last time she embraced her. "I missed you more than you can imagine." Taking the elf by her slim shoulders, she decided this that the best time to do something that had been plaguing her for weeks. "Winky, I love you." She said in earnest.

The wide golf ball like eyes shone with tears at the admission. "Winky is loving Maya too."

The brunette noticed the change of name and immediately felt miserable for what she was about to do. "Winky, I need to give you The Clothes." The elf's eyes widened and instead of showing affection, true fear was reflected in them. Before she could panic, Hermione continued. "Hear me out, Winky. I know Pa- Lord Potter is going to cast me out the family sooner or later. I-I need you, Winky, and you know as well as I do that once I'm no longer a Potter you'll be whisked away from here. If I free you now, could you be free until I can take you back? Please, Winky, please, I really need you and no matter how much I'd think about it, I don't see any other way for having you around."

The elf visibly relaxed and she smiled softly. "Winky is loving Maya and Winky is doing as Maya ask."

Hermione sighed in true relief. "Thank you so much." She hugged the elf again. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Winky is knowing, Miss Maya."

The witch groaned in good sport. "Oh, come on! Don't go back to Miss Maya!"

"Pigs are not being flying, Miss Maya."

"Yet." The brunette reminded the elf as she let go. Taking a deep breath, she took the pair of gloves her mother had sent along the dreadful dress Lily had chosen, a dress she was not wearing, from her trunk. Approaching the elf, she smiled again. "What we're doing tonight will have severe consequences, I fear I'll go back to be an orphan by tomorrow evening, would you take The Clothes now, even if I'm wrong and I'm not cast from the family soon?"

Winky nodded solemnly. She could tell she would bond to Luna if necessary, but Hermione was her Mistress, her friend, and Winky could not see herself being bonded to another, even if Luna was her Maya's mate.

With an answering nod, Hermione trusted the gloves on Winky's waiting hands. There was no light or anything to indicate the bond had been broken, only the slight pull that both witch and elf felt on their chests. Winky was a free elf.

"Thank you, Winky, for always been there for me and Luna."

Winky smiled softly before she popped away. No matter she was no longer bound to Hermione, she needed to make sure she had the proper food on her plate at the Ball now that she had make sure she was well dressed. She was Winky's witch, after all.

Hermione echoed the smile on her elf's face. Her relationship with Winky had been a strange one since they met for the first time in their last lives. Winky had hated her with a passion when Hermione was a student and she was adamant that every free elf should be happy and enjoy their freedom. The brunette was the first one to admit her SPEW years had been her worst… all the elves in the castle, which she later found out where mostly personal elves, hated her.

Her habit of leaving clothes all around Gryffindor Tower, in her ignorance, was the ultimate insult for them. How dare a Muggleborn witch, with no family to speak of, leave clothes for committed elves from magnificent families? Not only was she not able to free them as they did not answered to her, but the act of giving the Clothes was a much more personal thing, much more intimate one. The witch or wizard needed to needed to give the elf the clothes in its hand, otherwise all elves would be free the moment they picked up clothes from their masters to wash or even tidy their rooms.

So, the tiny elf that had been devastated because her Master had freed her unjustly, was not only insulted at the girl's stupid acts, but also took it to hate when Hermione had insisted she needed to be happy of 'the chance life had given you'. What 'chance' it had been when an elf needed a Master to live? Sure, there could be a free elf here and there, but it would ultimately die sooner rather than later. Elves needed the magic of their Masters to live and stay strong, reason why Dobby died by Bellatrix's knife, had he been strong he could have avoid the knife easily.

Hermione had later on discovered that the younger the elf was, the more dependent on a mage they were. Winky was a young elf when she was freed, only twenty years old, while Dobby had been almost a hundred and fifty, making him stronger than the tiny elf and making Winky's freedom a true curse.

She was destined not to live more than a year.

The elves that were on the castle, those that were not personal, were bound to the Headmaster as his. Winky had not wanted to be bound to the old wizard, Hermione believed Winky had been well aware what kind of character the Headmaster was, and so she had simply started drinking what time she had to live away. It all had changed when Hermione, in all her wisdom, made what would later become the best mistake of her life.

XxXxX

_"Seriously, Harry! What are we doing in the kitchens in the middle of the night?!" An anxious, pajama clad, brunette asked her best friend._

_"Relax, Mione, I just need to talk with Dobby about the Second Task." Harry asked simply as he tickled the entrance to the kitchens. It still peeved her that a stupid bowl of fruit was the door to the elves' working place._

_"Really? Is he helping you?" She asked curiously as Harry was a gentleman and let her enter first._

_ "I asked him if he could get me some Gillyweed." Harry shrugged as he followed her in._

_"What?" She turned back to glare at her friend. "You are ordering __**him**__? How can you?!"_

_"For God's sake, woman, he's an elf, not a slave!" _

_"They're exactly the same thing!" How was that Harry could not understand that elves were the perfect example of what being a slave was? The boy was smart, how could he be so blind?_

_"Urg! If you're whining so, leave!"_

_Hermione keep glaring as she crossed her arms, but remained thankfully silent. As she let her anger and indignation simmer, she could not help but notice that there were no elves in the kitchen, which was odd for and on itself. It was still early, just an hour after curfew, so most students were still up and as such the elves had yet to go to the doors to clean. It was also soon enough after dinner that the elves surely were still working in the kitchen. She frowned. She was entirely sure the elves had not been given a day off._

_"Dobby!" Harry too frowned at the lack of elves around._

_"Great Harry Potter called, sir?" With a deafening pop in the silent room the elf appeared before them._

_"Yes, Dobby. Do you have the Gillyweed?" Harry bent a little to see eye to eye with the creature._

_Dobby's eyes filled with happy tears. "Great Harry Potter, sir, should has called Dobby to him, Dobby is going to Great Harry Potter, sir, all the time." The tiny elf rushed forwards and embraced the wizard by his middle._

_"Thanks Dobby, but I didn't want to disturb you. Do you have it?" He said awkwardly patting the bald, brownish head. _

_"Oh! Great Harry Potter, sir, is the marvelest wizard ever! Great Harry Potter, sir, cares about Dobby! Great Harry Potter, sir, is-"_

_"Um, Dobby? The Gillyweed?"_

_"Oh, yes!" The elf let go, rubbing his red, big eyes. "Dobby is having it for Great Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is giving them to Great Harry Potter, sir, the day of the Task, sir."_

_"Thank you so much, Dobby. I guess I'll see you then, right?" Harry smiled his dazzling crooked smile and the elf could not but return it._

_"Wait, Harry, Dobby helped you, is only polite to do something for him, no?" If Harry did something for Dobby then everything that screamed slavery would be null. Right?_

_"You're right, Mione. Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Dobby's eyes widened comically and for a second Hermione feared he would pop them out. "… Dobby need nothing of Great Harry Potter, sir…"_

_Something in his tone made it clear for both mages that Dobby had something he needed but was too shy to talk about it. Exchanging a quick glance between them, Harry addressed the elf again. "I think you do need something. Please ask me so I can know if we can help you."_

_Dobby looked down, playing with the bottom part of his Hogwarts' uniform, which was just an altered pillow case. "Dobby is needing nothing, Great Harry Potter, sir, but Winky is needing help, Great Harry Potter, sir."_

_"Winky?" Hermione asked contemplating, she had heard that name before. Then it dawned on her. "Was that the elf Mister Crouch freed at the World Cup?" She asked the Boy-Who-Lived._

_"Yes, Miss Grangy." Dobby answered her. "Winky is being a recently free elf."_

_"Oh, what does she need?" Harry asked bemused._

_"Winky is needing a family to bond, Great Harry Potter, sir. She is not wanting to be free."_

_Hermione almost shirked. A free elf wanting to be slaved? Stupid and unbelievable. "What? Why does she want a family? She's free!"_

_Dobby nodded cowed. "She is. Winky is not wanting to be free, Winky is drinking much Butterbeer. Dobby is needing to put her to bed when the Butterbeer make Winky woozy."_

_Harry frowned at that. "But surely there's something we can do? To help her cope?"_

_Dobby's bat-like ears flapped as he shook his head. "Winky is wanting a family. Winky is needing a family."_

_"Dobby, you are free and you don't want to be in a family." Hermione asked the tiny being that was fairly happy in his free status. "Right?"_

_Dobby blushed and looked far from the teens. "Dobby is not being like other elves, Miss Grangy, Dobby is happy free, Miss Grangy, not all elves like to be free, Miss Grangy."_

_"Why?"_

_Dobby shrugged at Harry's question. "Elves needed theys Masters and Mistresses."_

_Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right, if she needs an elf so much, then why doesn't she bond with me, eh?" She asked rather sarcastically._

_A loud crack startled the teens as the drunk elf in question popped in the empty kitchen. "Miss is wanting to have Winky?"_

_Hermione blinked at the, she confessed, young looking elf. "Yeah, sure, why not?" She said in jest as she was fully aware the bounding ceremony should be a grand affair, not that she had been able to find out exactly what it entailed. _

_Winky beamed and Hermione felt a heat so familiar yet so strange curse through her. The female elf glowed slightly as she bowed deeply to her new Mistress. "Mistress Her-Maya-nee, how could Winky is serving you?"_

XxXxX

Turned out the bonding was rather simple and some not really meant words later, Hermione was the owner of an elf. Of course the witch had been mortified and had done everything in her power to get Winky free again, hence why the elf started hating her an resenting her as the Tournament go on its curse. Hermione was furious that the elf had tricked her into a relationship she did not condone and the elf was angry she had been bonded to a poor excuse of a Mistress.

It had taken both of them years to stop being angry at one another, Winky had hated her for easily a year before she warmed up to her new Mistress, Hermione, though, had taken way longer before she was comfortable with the tiny being's help and necessity to serve.

In the end, her bonding with Winky had been a blessing and she now could not imagine a life without her.

A knock at the door got her out her daydreaming. She had a date to start the Ball and it would do no good for the First Champion to be late.

XxXxX

"McG is giving us the evil eye, again."

Harry snorted at Padma's grumbling. They were the first couple to arrive and they were currently waiting inside the castle. The Grounds had been transformed almost overnight into what could possibly be the most gigantic pavilion ever. From the quick glance he took in the morning while flying with Sony and Ron, the huge tent-like structure was supported by hundreds of circular pillars that remembered him of his first, and only, visit to the Parthenon.

The grass had been enchanted to be clean and comfortable, and to feel like a dancing floor. The tables that would not only host the students from all schools alike would also sat prominent witches and wizards from Britain, Japan, China, Bulgaria, Hungary, United States, Mexico, Ireland, France, Spain and Switzerland. Parents of the Champions had been also invited and would be placed near the Head Table, were Heads of Schools and Champions, with their dates, would dine.

The young witches in the castle, from Hogwarts and the rest of the schools had deemed the Ball romantic, while the wizards had simply sighed resigned to their fates. Well, most had had.

"Ignore her. She's surely surprised I'm not attending with Ginny, that's all."

Padma shook her head sadly. They had decided not to tell anybody that Ginny was not attending with Harry, mainly because the redhead wanted her date to be a surprise, but also because Harry had not felt too comfortable with the school knowing he was going to dance with a witch that was not his betrothed. "Do you regret asking me?"

His emerald eyes behind the spectacles shone with honesty and determination. "Never."

The Indian witch's breath caught on her throat, the Boy-Who-Lived had never looked at her with such intensity, with such passion. She gulped and her eyes darted quickly down to his lips. She unconsciously licked her own and leaned slightly towards him, silently asking what had been on her heart for months now, since the moment she started to be a woman in this new body. "Harry…"

"Yo, Harry!" The moment was broken as Ron's loud call made them realize they now had company.

"Sup, Ron?"

"I thought you were attending with my sister?" The displeasure in the redhead's voice was almost tangible.

"No. I asked Padma." The shorter wizard answered steadily as he eyed the other wizard's date. She was a tiny brunette, probably a firstie, though he could not say in which House she was in. He frowned internally, if he was a little closer to his sister maybe he had known.

"Why?" The tall Weasley asked alarmed. "Mom and Dad would not be pleased with this."

Harry sighed. "I have my reasons, Ron. Now scam, we are being called any minute now." Thankfully at that moment Viktor and Syaoran decided to arrive along with their witches.

Ron snorted like an angry bull, leaving the Champions and their dates to fend for themselves.

"Good evening." Syaoran half-bowed to them, his arm held the one of his partner in easy familiarity. "Let me introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancée."

Sakura bowed too. "I'm honored to meet you all." She smiled. "Syoran has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Kinomoto." Harry nodded respectfully. "This is Padma Patil, my date this fine night." And hopefully not just this one night, he thought wishfully.

Padma made a small courtesy. "Pleasure to meet you all."

Viktor took his cue and introduced his companion. "Vis is Olga Orlova." The blue eyed, almost white haired witch simply nodded. "Vhe is no good at English."

The rest of them smiled. They could understand and respect that fact. At that moment Sabrina arrived on the arm of a rather goofy looking, tall redhead.

"George!" Padma exclaimed really surprised. She, along the rest of the Fight had though he and Fred were going to attend with Katie and Angelina respectively.

"Oh, you already know Georgy." Sabrina said somewhat disappointed.

"Not all, luv'." George smiled pleasantly. He bent at the waist, bowing deeply, his nose almost touching the floor. "George Farran Weasley, at your humble service."

Padma snorted amused. "Humble my butt, Weasley." She smiled to Sabrina, seeing the blonde witch was well aware her date was a prankster if the slitting grin she was sporting was any indicator. "You chose a nice date, Miss Spellman."

The blonde American nodded pleasantly, hanging on George's arm. "Yes, I did."

Harry smiled at the easy going atmosphere. The Champions chattered for some minutes as they got to know each other. Of all the Champions Fleur and Hermione were the only ones that really spent any time together. Sure, he had spoken to Viktor in their Common Room, but they mostly leave each other alone. He had also met with Syaoran and Sabrina once or twice in hallways or the Library, the brunet Japanese Champion was always in the company of the lovely girl he now knew as Sakura and Sabrina was always surrounded by countless of her goofy friends so he never really spoke to them.

"Hey, where's Tiny?" Sabrina asked in a lull in conversation. She turned to Harry. "She's your sister, right?"

The Boy-Who-Lived scratched his head. "Yes, but I don't know where she is."

"Really? She is your sister?" Sakura asked him. When he nodded, she commented confused. "You and your brother are alike, but you and her not."

"Ah, Hermione is adopted."

"But you're close, no?" The Japanese witch smiled.

"Ah, no, not really." Harry coughed uncomfortably. "She was adopted some months ago, we haven't bond too much."

"Oh."

"Good evening, all." Fleur smiled as she approached them, interrupting what could be considered an awkward moment. Her arms were around, surprisingly enough, the other half of the Weasley combo. She eyed Sabrina's date and her smile widened. Addressing her fellow Champion she said sweetly. "Oh, I see you chose the prettiest twin, congratulations."

"Hey!" Fred protested loudly, going so far as to push the pretty Veela in the shoulder. "Didn't your Maman ever tell you saying lies were bad?"

She reciprocated the push and it was clear that they were not romantically involved, opposed the others who were either in a committed relationship or were trying to peruse one. "Precisely, Gred, he," She pointed to the almost laughing George. "Is the prettiest twin. Saying otherwise would be a lie."

Sabrina was the first to crack, her melodious laughter was the first to be heard just as George finally let go at his twin crestfallen puppy eyes. The rest followed soon and that was the scene that Luna and Hermione walked on.

"I think we missed something." Luna commented as she saw even the stoic Viktor Krum chuckling along the rather big party of Champions and their dates.

Hermione only had a second to nod before she was called by a high squeal. "Oh, Maya!" Fleur gushed as she rushed to her. "You are stunningly lovely."

Luna smirked, yes, her girlfriend was lovely. She was wearing a scarlet dress that was clearly not meant for an eleven-years-old little girl but that Hermione simply owned. It was low on the back and had long sleeves that somehow managed to make her slim arms show muscle and look incredibly feminine. She was rather flat, but the high neck helped her divert the eyes from that little problem as the wide skirt, embroidered with small glass drops, make her hide her lack of hips and butt. Hermione, dressed right, could either pass for a little boy or a little girl, yet in the dress that Parvati and Lavender had designed and that Narcissa had made sure to have done, she looked the part of their leader and her commanding aura rolled out on waves that stunned all those that did not known Hermione.

The Slytherin blonde answered for her, as it was their norm when with strangers. "Thank you, Fleur. You too are beautiful."

The French witch was also wearing an original piece courtesy of Parvati and Lavender, as all the witches on the Fight were doing, even the new ones. Apparently the two of them had been excited about the Ball since Lavender found out about it back as soon as she received her Star and it had then taken them only a couple of days to have all her ideas on paper. A little of the Philosopher's Stone's gold later, and all of them were wearing the most stunning clothes of all. Even the boys had not gotten free of their custom made dressing robes.

Fleur was wearing a long, toga-like, silver dress. Simple, sleeveless and short on the front and long on the back, it empathized finely her better female assets. Fred was dressed to match, his silky black robes had silver accents that complemented the few blacks Fleur was wearing.

Padma, being twin of Parvati, had to resign to her sisters whims. She had not choice of what her dressing would be, opposed the other witches whose wishes had been at least somewhat heard, so she was stuck with a rather dashing sari. Gold and moss green swirled in a pattern that intermixed with brown and cream, making her rich skin glow and her glossy dark hair, that hung to her mid back and had gold coins interweaved in it, shine on its own accord. Though the ensemble was lovely, what drew most attention was the petite jewel in her navel, and, as Parvati had predicted, most wizards would have a hard time looking away from it.

"And you look good in tux." Fleur complimented Luna's clothes. Luna, being the designated 'male' on their couple for the night, was dressing what could had been the love child of a tuxedo and a robe, black as the night but with rims of a rich scarlet, the exact same tone and material of those that Hermione was wearing. The tux/robe accented nicely her small chest and made it obvious she was a girl, though with her hair neatly combed back in a low ponytail she looked the part of a wealthy young man.

Neither Hermione or Luna pretended to be the 'pants' of their relationship, but for this Ball it was decided that Luna, being the tallest, would direct their dancing and be the gentlewoman Hermione deserved. No one on the Fight had been delusional to even think those two were not attending together, but for practical reasons, Hermione needed a 'boy' on her arm. Hence Luna's strange choosing of clothes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked when his brain finally conceded that, yes, those were his sister and former betrothed, together. "Luna?"

The brunette simply grinned toothily at him, the air of a composed leader and fierce Champion was lost instantly. She rather looked like an impish Pixie ready to cause mayhem. Luna smirked, as she nodded. "Luna Clothos Lovegood, pleasure to meet you all." She turned to her date. "And this lovely thing is Hermione Lily Potter, as you may already know."

"You two are attending together?" Sabrina asked the question in most of their minds. She was an American witch, part of one of the most 'advanced' societies around, but even to her seeing two witches was rare. Those kind of relationships were for closed doors even if they were known, in public, no matter your preferences, the norm was to each boy a girl.

"Yep."

That left those not in the loop frowning, though Syaoran and Sakura's frowns were more contemplative than nothing. Viktor looked both confused and intrigued while the rest was mildly repulsed.

"Hermione… do you think this' wise?" Harry's muted comment had Hermione tilting her head in question. The Boy-Who-Lived turned to Padma. "Excuse me a minute." He told her and immediately went to Hermione, taking her hand and getting them both apart from the other wizards and witches.

Hermione let herself being dragged away from Luna. This was Harry, and although he was not her Harry, the boy had left her alone for months now, not continuing with the unadulterated hatred Sony even now showed her. She looked up to the boy that was towering over her with both his hands put on her shoulders, firmly making stay in place.

"Hermione," He began somberly. "You know Father is thinking on casting you out the family, right?"

The little witch simply nodded.

"Then why are you giving him more reasons to do so? You are a Potter, Hermione, you shouldn't act like this. Not only having a girl as your date, but having _Luna_ is just something not done by us. Think, Hermione, do you really want to be a disgrace? To no longer be a Potter?"

Hermione blinked astonished. Here was Harry giving her advice, acting like a true brother should act. This was something so strange and simply unbelievable that she was not sure how to react. Padma had told her that Harry had changed since school started, that there was something in him that now looked more like the Harry they all had known in their past lives and less than the reserved yet somewhat arrogant boy he had become under his parent's care. While their Harry was humble and ready to sacrifice himself, this Harry was calculating and a little on the spoiled side. That, according to Padma, had changed since they had started school and Hermione was glad to see that this Harry was indeed more like her Harry.

"But I'm not a Potter." It was so soft that Harry was not sure he had heard anything at all. The boy stared at her as if she had grown another three heads. Hermione had spoken. "I'm not really a Potter, am I?"

Blinking away his shock, he focused on what she was telling him. "But you are. You have our name and were accepted in the family. You are a Potter."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, I'm not. I'm in Slytherin and had Mama and Papa not gotten me out the Orphanage that wouldn't have changed. I may have your name, but I'm not like you."

"But you call them Mama and Papa. Doesn't that count for something?"

This time the brunette closed her eyes a second, pained. "So? They'd shown me a love I didn't know and I love them for that. They'll always be my Mama and my Papa, but if they don't love me as I am then I can't do a thing about it, can I? They chose me to be part of your family and I'm grateful, but I can't not be me. I just can't."

Harry heard her and was suddenly ashamed. He, the firstborn child of the brave couple that was Lily and James Potter, was scared of doing as a girl three years his junior. Ever since he was nine there was something different in him, lurking in the shadows of his mind and conscience, telling him that many of the things he held true were no more than mere lies. He knew that he was privileged and he was grateful for that and up until he went to Hogwarts he had been like Sony, vain and egoistic to a point. Sure, he, being the oldest, needed to have a better education in all things 'Potter', but even so he had been a coward, playing the part his family wanted him to play.

His father wanted him to be his legacy in school, the son of Prongs needed to be known as such. He should be a flirt and a real Gryffindor, charging to battle without thinking too much. His mother wanted him to be studious but at the same time have many friends. But he, he wanted more but was too scared of his parents' rejection to do much. And having Hermione facing that rejection only made it worst for him.

He echoed her sad smile. "I'm sorry." The guilt he always felt near Hermione was gone and he was glad about it, though he felt like now he was loosing someone dear, someone important and worthy and that saddened him.

That really confused her. "What for?"

Harry looked where Luna was eyeing them, a frown on her make-up free face. "For not being there for you. For not helping you when it was obvious Mum was choking you." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for not being a brother to you."

Hermione let her tears flow unashamed. She had wanted to be near Harry since she knew she would live in his house, but Sony and other factors had made it impossible. Until now. She launched at the boy, mindful that she was wearing a dress and him expensive robes, and hugged him like she had wanted to do for months. "Is never too late…" She looked up to him when he embraced her too. "Maybe I'm no longer a Potter after this, but I do want an older brother."

The feeling of lose dimmed with her words, at least a little. Harry smiled. "Then you have one. I promise."

XxXxX

Yule Balls were something common in most Noble families. Every December a different family would host the Ball to celebrate both a new year and good relations, inviting not only the most prominent families but also the most important figures in the Ministry and Hogwarts. This year, though, that tradition was changed in favor of most Britain's VIPs attending the Tournament Ball.

Being the Head of a Noble and Ancient House and father of two of the Champions, James Potter not only had a table in the Ball, but his was one of the closets to where the Champions would be sitting during dinner. With him and his wife sat Professor Black and his lady of the moment, Narcissa Malfoy, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Delilah and Joseph Greengrass. All of them part of Noble and Ancient Houses who followed the Noble and Ancient Ways. It was then, when the Champions finally entered the pavilion, it was their table the one that was the most shocked.

The Champions were to enter by their positions on the Tournament, meaning the Potter siblings would be the first two to enter, followed by the French, American, Bulgarian and Japanese Champions. At first most were not entirely sure who the boy that was with the female Potter was, until they were positioned on the dance floor, waiting for the music to start.

"Is that…" Lily asked horrified.

Nobody wanted to comment as the music started with a low tempo, it was obvious what gender her date was. It was then Narcissa Malfoy who provided the answer, an amused smirk dancing in her face as the pairings started dancing. "Isn't Miss Lovegood just handsome? She complements young Lady Potter marvelously."

And so she did. They were the shortest couple pivoting around, but they had the limelight. Not only they were two females dancing like an old married couple, the love that irradiated from both of them was almost tangible. Luna guided them around without taking her eyes off Hermione's deep orbs and even then it looked as if she was aware of every single couple on the floor, making sure they never bumped into others and keeping them fairly away from their paths.

The brunette's swirling skirt sparkled in the enchanted light and the blonde's red hems reflected that shine naturally. That this duo had chosen the most vibrant colors of all the Champions and their dates was not overlooked, not even the Veela in her silvery splendor was match to the grace that the First Champion and her date possessed. And, though it was a slow melody, chosen to be easy to dance, the passion and ferocity their simple movements created made the room believe they were seeing a rather complex choreography.

"Miss Lovegood?" Rachel Blackmore, Sirius' date said. "_The_ Miss Lovegood?"

Narcissa took a sip from her wine to hide her smile. "I believe there's only one Miss Lovegood, my Lord."

"How can this be possible? She's a girl!" Lady Greengrass cried mutely. What she was seeing was not only lowly peasants practiced, but it was just a nature abomination.

Alice Longbottom frowned, but her eyes were not in her niece's direction, no. She was focused on her friend and her husband. Both Potters were red with fury and James had his previously pristine napkin bunched tightly in his fist. That she could feel Frank echoing that indignation next to her hinted her that something bad was going to happen soon. Instead of commenting on Lady Greengrass' exclamation, she directed their focus on someone else. "Who's the witch on Harry's arms?"

"That's Ginny, his be-" Lily started saying, almost thankful that all the eyes moved to her normal son, only to be distraught again. "Where's she?!"

Just now they saw that the witch was not Ginevra Weasley. This witch was wearing a beautiful sari and her dark, rich hair was certainly not redheaded, nor her skin white as milk. That she was a witch both Potter parents had met a couple of times before did not make them feel any better.

"Is that Padma?" It was Alice who asked her friend. She knew there were two Patil sisters, but she was never too sure which one was Harry's best friend.

"Yes." James' voice was hard, his previous anger not dismissing a bit. "What I want to know is why he didn't attend with Ginny. She's going to be his wife."

As he commented this the first dance ended to some scattered applause. Luna and Hermione had made a huge impression and most where still too shocked to do much. It was now time to continue dancing for half an hour more, time when dinner would be served. It was then, when the floor started to fill with some of the young couples that James had the answer of where Ginny was.

Draco's robes were dark grey and they matched Ginny's viridian long dress' cut to the point there was no doubt who had claimed the youngest Weasley as their own. That their dancing was more flawless than Hermione and Luna's simply hinted that they had prepared for the dance intensively… or that they had been seeing each other for some time now. That Ginny Weasley was wearing the Malfoy coat of arms on a chain around her neck not hinted, but screamed, that they were serious. It also told the Potters who had been to one to break the contract.

Narcissa smiled softly. It warmed her heart seeing her boy happy in the arms of his beloved. She was a Black, though, and could not help but twist the Potter's proverbial knife a little bit. "It's a shame young Harold's betrothals never last, isn't it?"

The fulminating glares of Sirius, Lily and James simply made her night sweeter.

**A/N: :P So? leave a thought? Next chapter will so some action and a small revelation no one will see coming. **


	21. The Yule Ball

**A/N: So... sorry for being absent so long... I'm kinda not in the mood to write and well... I didn't want to post this till I had the next chapter ready, but, seeing as I didn't have it on time I rather give you this so you don't hate me much.**

**Surprises ahead, you've been warned.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty One – The Yule Ball**

_"__That was fun."_ A flushed Hermione touched Luna's hand as the blonde sat beside her after helping the brunette on her chair.

_"__Yes, it was." _Luna 'said' back. The small ritual that Helena showed Hermione was pretty useful to communicate silently, it only required a drop of blood, some runes inked on the skin and a small incantation. The whole Fight was now able to talk like that, yet Luna still liked to hear with her ears rather than her mind and as such she still spoke out loud more often than not. Here, however, having a one side conversation would be awkward.

They had spent the half hour before dinner dancing and it was the most fun the two had had since they had come back. They had managed to make people talk and they had danced, what else could they have ask for? That Draco and Ginny were also turning heads was a big, big plus.

All around them several couples that were not 'proper' had angered some, maybe not as much as those two 'scandals', but it was evident many betrothals had been broken that night. So far the most enraged, besides the Potters, were the Greengrass' and the Abbot's. Their daughters had brought shame on their proud names when they danced with other than their respective husband-to-be… that the families of the boys were glaring at them all through the first dances indicated that they had put the blame on the witches and would be seeking retribution soon.

"You dance beautifully, Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter." Sakura commented to them after asking out loud for her meal, the plate appearing instantly in front of her. She was sitting a next Luna, leaving Syaoran in between her and Harry.

Luna nodded. "Thank you, Miss Kinomoto. You two dance amazingly too."

Sakura's too soft giggles confused the female couple. "Please call me Sakura, Miss Kinomoto was my mother."

The blonde nodded, a bemused smile playing on her lips. "Then please call us Luna and Hermione." Her small smile turned to a satisfied smirk when, without speaking, a full plate appeared in front of her and one in front of Hermione, the youngest plate was filled to the brim in all kinds of vegetables and fruits, making a mouth-watering strange salad.

Syaoran, who was paying more attention to the females than Harry discussing Quiddicth with Viktor just in front of him, commented amused when he noticed both plates were no included on the menu. "You pre-ordered your diner?"

Luna smirked as she nibbled on her baked salmon and steamed vegetables. She hated the food the School often offered, greasy and meaty. Sure, she could never live like Hermione, just eating vegetables and fruits, but she liked her meals with few meats and lots of greens. That they had known beforehand that the meals to be served at the Ball would never met their requirements only led to Winky demanding to prepare their meals separately form the rest. That she was breaking one hell of rules was never commented on nor worried them an iota. "Something like that. Eat." She ordered her little date. Even after months, Hermione still waited to everybody to star eating, ordering her around was until now the only way they had to make sure she started chewing instantly.

"No meat?" Sabrina asked a seat from Hermione, George sitting happily between two of his favourite witches. It was him who answered his date.

"Maya doesn't eat meat or dairy." He got a wicked glint on his eye. "Though if you want to know what she had for lunch I can see to her having some."

That made the ones listening turn a little green, especially Hermione that could very well remember the pain and nausea eating _that_ gave her. The moment was broken into laughter, though, when a roll came flying from the other end of the table and landed squarely on George's meticulously combed hair.

"Hey!" The labelled 'prettiest twin' cried at Fleur's good aim. The Veela was seated just in front George and in between her date and Olga. That did not mean she was not privy of the tiny witch's antics, no, simply that she was too far away to tease Hermione on her own.

"Leave her alone, you dumbass!" The 'proper' French witch called with a smirk. "Only I can tease her like that!"

That got the two Weasleys and Luna chuckling while Hermione pouted cutely as she played around with her food. It was not fair! She was their leader, the one that told them what to do and how to act and yet, she was always the one teased. And it was not something that had started recently due her younger age, no, that was how things had been for years… ever since she first became friends with Fleur. She smiled softly, at least things between them were back to normal and they could goof off without none of the witches feeling bad.

Syaoran and Sakura chuckled at the display. The Japanese witch have a question, though. "You are fairly close… how is that?"

Luna and Hermione looked at each other. "We are kindred spirits." Luna said simply, her voice still full of mirth as she dug in her meal.

Sakura's frown confused Hermione but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared, leaving the other brunette all smiles again, though something in her eye bothered her slightly. That her gaze was fixed on Luna's right hand did not help her uneasiness either. "Spirits like that can travel through time and space." She commented as she went back to her own meal. "Congratulations, Miss Granger."

Luna and Hermione were frozen in place. That George tensed beside the tiny brunette was also not lost on them. The congratulation had been so quiet that they were glad only those reallyt close had heard her, yet it was obvious Syaoran was not really surprised at his fiancée comment. At seeing that the other three were starting to get a little obvious, he added his two Knuts. "Kindred spirits always find each other, true. That's Chances' job after all."

And with that they understood. At least a little. They would need to corner the Japanese Champion soon to find out exactly why he had invoked Chance like that. Even when it was impossible, they all swore he had said Chance with a capital 'C', meaning he was actually talking about Red and was not making other, meaningless, reference. They knew, though, that their secret was safe with those two. They simply knew.

"Really?" Sabrina asked, oblivious of what had just happened, not having listened to Sakura's last comment. "I think chance is a myth, what we do with our lives weights lots more than some predestined plan."

"I believe in Chance, Miss Spellman," Syaoran smirked. "Otherwise I'd never found my Sakura here."

There was something strange of how he had said that, and it only raised more questions that they would be getting answers, soon.

XxXxX

"Shit."

Neville almost chocked on his drink when his always quiet date cursed a little too loud. He could see why Hannah had cursed, though, and he could not help but echo that word in his mind too. They had reckoned they were one of the couples in less danger, yet here they were Hannah's parents approaching them with their faces set on opposite sides of the emotion range. Why Lord Abbot was showing so undiluted fury and Lady Abbot was on the verge of crying was a mystery to him.

He, being the proper Pureblood scion, rose from his seat at the approaching couple. "Good evening, my Lord, my Lady." He nodded respectfully, glad that Hannah and him were the only ones at their table at the moment, the rest of their friends were happily dancing in the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Abbot's thundering whisper made the young couple's blood freeze. They really had though they were safer than most their friends.

"Sir?"

Instead of answering him, Lord Alfred Abbot turned to his daughter. "Have we not teach you anything, girl?"

"Father?" Hannah had never seen her procreator so mad before, not even when she was six and managed to break all his mother's china. She subtly and quietly hid halfway behind her boyfriend.

"You are promised to Lord Trumann's son! Or have you forgotten?!" Lord Abbot's cry managed to make half the party turn their eyes on them.

Neville squared his shoulders, now totally covering Hannah from her father's anger. "Sir, my Lord, I love your daughter and am willing to take responsibility of her."

The man scoffed as Lady Abbot muffled a sob behind her hands. "Really? Young Thomas is finishing school this year and stepping besides his father in their business. He has a great career in front of him, what can you give our daughter?"

Neville frowned. He had never got the chance to know Hannah's parents as they had been one of the first Pureblood families targeted when Voldemort came back, but what he was seeing here was nothing like what his lover had told him about them. These two people acted no better than Lucius Malfoy and certainly were only concerned about their business relationships than Hannah's happiness. "Sir, I intent to make her life as that of a princess."

"Oh? And is your father aware of that?"

The young wizard had not been aware of the small audience they had gathered so was really shocked to hear his own Head of House telling him off too. "Neville! What are you playing at?!"

The scion of House Longbottom turned to his left and nodded to his father in greeting. "I love Hannah, Father, and I intent to do anything in my power to see us two together for many years." He addressed his lover's family again. "I can promise you that."

"Insolent boy! How dare you threaten us?!"

Frank Longbottom was by all means a true Pureblood, raised to be a great Head of House and to be able to deal with matter like the one he was facing. He was not entirely sure what his firstborn had wanted to gain here, but it was ending now. "Forgive my son, my Lord, he seems to forget his place more often than I'd like."

Neville stiffened and he looked at Hannah as his father went on business to try and safe face. His girlfriend and he had gotten it clear that none of their fathers wanted them together, so they were now faced with a huge decision they had not thought they needed to tackle any time soon. To renounce your family name was a huge step neither was really prepared to take. Draco had told all of them he was more than willing to help them out finish their betrothals so it was not shocking seeing Ginny go to Hannah and to Draco go stand next to Neville, what was shocking, though, was the small, warm hand that slipped into his.

_"__Neville?" _Hermione asked him in his mind as she leaned on his side, silently offering her support. _"What do you want to do?"_

_"__I want Hannah."_

_"__We're here for you."_

The Hufflepuff wizard took a deep breath. "Father." He interrupted Frank's assurances that Neville was going nowhere near the other wizard's daughter. "Would you consent me asking for Hannah's hand in marriage?"

They may have not talked what would happen if one, or both, were to face disinheritance, but they did talked what they both wanted for their future. Neville had asked Hannah's hand once some months before he was killed by Voldemort and they both wanted this time to actually be married before either died. They wanted to be together forever and a small, private but lovely wedding was a dream to her, a dream he was bent on making true.

Frank snorted as his face got a nice Vernon's prune. Alice at his side was trying to plea quietly for him to let their son explain himself but he was hearing nothing of it. The whole party was now expectantly waiting for the decorated Auror to explode. He was one of the most laidback Lords they all known, yet they all knew he had gained several awards in the Blood War against Voldemort and none of them had come from sweet talking the Death Eaters. "Do you take us for fools, boy? Lord Abbot promised his daughter to a fine man, a man that is not only honourable but also brave and intelligent. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a boy wet behind his ears. She is to marry Young Lord Thomas Trumann, and you are to marry Lady Hermione Potter. That's if your Godparents think you are good enough for her…" The wizard looked at Hermione from head to toe, a huge, pulsating, vein clearly visible in his forehead. "Although I wonder if the girl is worth even you." He spat venomously.

Neville narrowed his eyes, his own anger rising. His Father was acting like he did when he was little. Frank had been always a little on the short-tempered and violent side, but with the passing of time he became mellower, more relaxed and more fun. He still was stern and harsh, but he was a nice man nonetheless. However, here he was, insulting the woman that made it possible for his father to be sane and him to be with Hannah again and, even when he was unaware of that fact, his Father would need to be a bastard to stoop so low as to insult a child.

_"__Look at Dumbledork."_

He did as Hermione instructed him, the old goat was looking at the confrontation with glee in his beady eyes, making his insides quiver. Why was the old fool so happy? He had no time to ponder on the matter, though, he had more pressing matters at hand. He was going to fight for the love of his life and be victorious. Quickly looking at Hannah he knew how he was going to fight for her, for them. The fire in her eyes gave him the courage to do something he never thought possible. "Very well, Sir." The young wizard squared his shoulders and met his father's eyes, eyes that had no glee or fire, just cold, hard, ice as he let Hermione's hand fell from his. Taking a step forward, he spoke with a voice so much older than his age. "Under the Ministerial Act of Twelve-Seventy-Seven, I, Neville Elliot Longbottom, scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, challenge you, Lord François Bernard Longbottom, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, to a duel for the Head of said Most Noble and Most Ancient House, here, tonight. In my magic so I say and so mote it be." A grey light slightly enveloped Neville as the gathered crow gasped.

The younger Longbottom had just invoked one of their most feared laws, the one that all members of powerful families were taught since they could understand the words, the one that had seen many family lines die. The Act of Twelve-Seventy-Seven was the one that contemplated the regulations a member of any family must follow to challenge their Head of House to said position. The law stated that any male member of the family was able to challenge their Head to any kind of duel, but the repercussions for the challenger to lose the duel were grave.

Frank laughed out loud at that. "Really? And pray tell, who is backing you?"

"I am." Draco's strong voice ran through the gathered as he laid a strong hand on Neville's shoulder. "I, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, stand next to Neville Elliot Longbottom and endorse him in his motion."

For a duel to be fought for the Head of a House the challenger needed the support of another Lord as the consequences for Neville to lose before his Father were two: disinheritance and a healthy fine, or death. For him to lose with his head attached to his shoulders he needed Draco's money and name to claim his duel true and valid.

If the crowd was astonished at what the quiet and docile Neville was trying to achieve, they were now completely speechless at the almost new Lord Malfoy's visible support. That Narcissa Malfoy just smiled proudly at her son's antics was seen but not commented. Here was history in the making.

"Neville, son," Alice pleaded quietly as she approached him much to his Father's ire. She came from a not so Ancient House but she had walked with both eyes open into her marriage with a proud, noble and old family. That her own marriage had been through a betrothal had not bothered in the slightest, after all, she had got to love Frank before they even finished school and she longed for her son to have the same experience. "Think clearly about this." That she worked with her husband on daily basis made her well aware of what Frank was capable of, winning a duel against their fourteen-years-old was well within his capabilities. She wanted her son at her side, not shunned out the family, or worse, dead.

"Leave him alone, woman." Frank ordered her. "He is naïve enough to pursue a betrothed girl and foolish enough to challenge me, let him prove for himself what being as weak as that means." Turning to Neville he nodded curtly. "I, François Bernard Longbottom, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom accept your challenge to duel here, tonight, until one of us either die or is no longer capable to fight. In my magic so I say and so mote it be." The grey light that had enveloped Neville surrounded the older wizard too, sealing the promise of duel. If the duel was not fought tonight in the pavilion both would lose their magic so there was nothing to do but watch them fight.

The gathered, which practically consisted on many powerful people, broke into whispers. Nobody came forward to stop the act as they all know this was something close to sacred. That they were practically ending the Tournament's Yule Ball was not even considered, all the Head of Schools were intrigued to see the old English Law working and all the foreign Champions were intrigued to see what kind of people Hogwarts created. Seeing Harry outfly a Thunderbird and Hermione sing a Cerberus to sleep, while impressive, barely gave them an insight of what kind of power they held. The rest of the international guests had been bored to death up until then and were more than up for some entertainment.

The Fight instantly went to wish Neville and Hannah luck ignoring the glares many received from their parents and some of the witnesses, George going so far as to leave Sabrina by herself against her wishes so he could be with his friend for a few moments. They were all well aware that Neville was more than capable of defending himself just like they were aware that the moment he defeated Frank Hannah would renounce her name thus ending her betrothal, yet wishing them luck was nonetheless appreciated.

The rest of the guests, the Hogwarts students and teachers, were mere spectators of what they were sure would be a massacre, a massacre many thought will see young, gentle, Neville losing his family and girl.

XxXxX

"Aim true, hit hard, but most of all, don't dawdle." Draco instructed Neville as he helped the other wizard remove his outer robes. He, along with Hannah, Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Fred were the ones helping Neville prepare for the duel. On the other side of the arena the Headmaster had created, Frank was being assisted by James, Sirius and Remus.

As it was tradition, each of the duellists were given some minutes to prepare mentally and physically, in Neville's case, that meant to get rid of his mauve robes as their tactical commander gave him some advice. "Yes, I know." Neville said placidly. He was sure who would win. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione frowned at the confidence he was portraying, yes, they all knew he was more than capable of defending his father, but getting confident was a mistake they all knew could easily lead to failure. Taking Neville's hand on her own, she tugged so that the wizard was on his knees, in front of her. _"Quit the attitude, Nev, you need to focus."_

Neville smiled. "I know. Sorry guys, is just that I can see me winning. I'll be careful."

Their leader nodded satisfied at that. _"Good." _She worried her bottom lip for a second, there was an idea she had been toying with for some time now, and maybe it was time to test it. _"Lower your shields."_ She commanded him.

The still kneeling boy blinked at that, but did as told. It took a moment of concentration, though, always having his mind shields up had gotten him used to always have them strong and ready, yet once he managed to lower them he immediately was lost in Hermione's eyes.

The young brunette, for her part, was concentrating all her magic and power behind the images she was portraying her friend. Her connection only lasted some seconds, but by the end of it both were feeling a little dizzy and a dull ache formed in the back of her head. She swayed in place and was forever grateful that Luna caught her before she reached the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Fred asked as he too helped the nauseous Neville stay upright.

"Maya here just poured years' worth of spells in my head…" The Hufflepuff boy answered him as he rubbed his temples. "Merlin's dirty socks, woman, that bloody hurt!"

Hermione chuckled as she snuggled into Luna's arms, feeling safe and content, something that had not happened since their fight, the pain in her head dulling to a mere sting before going away completely. Touching Neville's forehead he answered. _"At least you now have more spells to fight with."_

_"__Yeah, thanks." _He smirked._ "Now I really feel like I'll win this thing."_

"Duellists to the centre, please!" Ludo Bagman's voice echoed with the help of a Sonorus charm. The ex-beater was so animated they all knew he was treating the incident like it was a sport event, not really comprehending what was at stake. He had volunteered to be their referee and, as nobody really wanted the position, they all let him.

Once Neville and Frank were before him, he continued. "Alright, people, the rules are easy, you fight until one of you can no longer go on or die. You can cast everything you know except of course, the Unforgivables. Try not to kill the other, but, eh, accidents do happen, don't they?" He laughed and all of them found it difficult to find anything funny to laugh at. "Ok, back to back, please."

XxXxX

"Why don't I find it strange you are not worried about your friend?"

Hermione looked away from the formal greeting the two duelling wizards were engaged in at the moment and turned to Syaoran who had approached her and Luna with Sakura at his side. The Japanese witch was wearing a knowing smile as the Japanese Champion smirked at them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him, knowing fully well that they were currently surrounded by Fight members and they had their backs covered.

Syaoran shrugged. "You are not fretting like his mother is doing. I think you believe he is capable of winning this…"

"… and well, considering who you all are, is not really surprising." Sakura ended with a smile.

"What?"

Hermione frowned as the space lit with the first spell, casted by Frank and which Neville had no trouble blocking. She tilted her head in contemplation as she looked into Sakura's brown eyes, eyes that sparkled with something she knew… something she had seen before. Her own brown eyes widened when she realized where she had seen that look before.

Quickly, without hesitation, she latched onto the taller brunette's hand. _"Who sent you? _Him_ or Red?"_ She asked desperately.

Sakura smiled softly as she whispered only to Luna and Hermione's ears. "I don't know who _he_ is, but Chance told us we'll find something here, though he never told us what."

Hermione blinked back tears, the smile the other witch was giving her was both loving and peaceful. It made her feel like everything would be alright, that everything would sort itself out in the end. _"Really?"_ She asked her with a little too much hope.

"Really."

The tiny Basilisk beamed. The gods were smiling at them, not only was Helena sent to help, but so were Syaoran and Sakura were here in what she now knew was a mission. Luna at her side frowned, not entirely sure what was happening but trusting that Hermione did and would tell her later. A bright red flash form the arena caught their attention.

Neville was now panting slightly, a small trickle of blood running down a scratch beneath his eye but, much to her relief, he was the wizard who was holding his ground better. Frank was now limping and had one arm hanging at his side, useless. That that arm was his wand arm just hinted how serious Neville was being and the way the older wizard kept casting with his off-arm, without pause and with a total bad aim hinted how Frank was getting desperate.

The younger Longbottom was using a tactic Draco and him were known for when battling one-on-one. While Luna and Hermione would cast spell after spell without leaving their opponent time to defend, the wizards preferred to tire out the magic out of them with constant shielding and dodging, aiming for the odd, debilitating spell. Their tactic only worked as they were the ones with the most powerful shields and were the only ones able to keep them up for hours if necessary.

He was winning and all knew it.

XxXxX

Neville's plan was working marvellously, so far he had only cast four spells and all of them had hit their target. His two Bone Shattering Hexes had rendered his Father's arm useless and his Tripping Jinx combined with a Field Morphing Charm had made him lessen his mobility considerably.

However, there was uneasiness growing in his stomach.

His Father was fighting with all his might and he was being bombarded with all kind of spells, many of them he had known already and many others he had just learned thanks Hermione, however, there were the few ones thrown at him that were totally alien to him and those were the ones he had to dodge most of the time… there was no way to know if his shield, as powerful as it was, would be able to deflect them.

He was certainly no expert on magical combat, that was Hermione, Luna and Draco's expertise, no, but he, along the rest of the Fight, was more than able to hold his ground and had been taught, by Hermione and Draco, to identify spells, or rather, to identify what kind of spells did what. What he was seeing was leaving him with many questions that surely he would not get answered.

All magic had smell and colour, and Luna swore, taste. The fouler the smell, the brighter the colour, and he guessed the bitterer the taste, the deadlier the spell casted was. A Featherlight Charm smelt as sweet as honey and its light was almost invisible, while an Avada Kedabra was a bright lime green and smell like rotten flesh. His Father was casting silently most of his spells and the only indication he had that they were harmful was their reds and oranges and the heaviness they left in the air. His Father was aiming to harm him to the brick of death… and he was not entirely sure how that made him feel.

"Are you going to keep shielding all the time?!" Frank yelled at him irate.

Instead of answering him, Neville took the chance his talking gave him and sent his way one of the spells Hermione had put in his head. "_Smert' son!_" He yelled the Russian spell much to the Durmstrang contingent's amazement.

The spell hit Frank squarely in the chest, slipping him into a deep slumber that instantly had his body crumble to the floor, making him loose his wand. Ludo Bagman stared speechless as the Senior Auror remained motionless on the floor as the Fight's cries of happiness thundered the space. Neville, still on high alert, walked to his downed Father and picked his wand in a fluid motion, before presenting it to their referee.

"I believe I've won." He said sombrely.

The ex-beater nodded dumbly before clearing his throat, still dumbstruck. "By the Formal British Laws of Dueling, I Ludovic Bagman, declare Young Neville Elliot Longbottom the winner of this duel. Should anybody feel this outcome is not fair, step forward and claim your say!" No one moved and that led to more cheering from those that had backed Neville. "As no one had come forward, please greet the new Head of House Longbottom, Lord Neville Longbottom!" A white light surrounded the winner as the family magic recognized him taking his father's place.

This was met with applause from all the students and the foreign visitors, while the already existing Lords growled at the boy who was professional enough not to show his excitement. With his head still held high, he approached Lord Alfred Abbot, who had been watching the duel at the side-lines, as Madame Pomfrey went to revive and help his father. Bowing low, he addressed the older man. "My Lord, would you now consent me your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Hannah's father gaze swept to his daughter and the eagerness that he saw there spoke to him more than the duel he had just witnessed, although, if he was honest with himself, had he not seen this young boy fight with his father he had not even considered seeing the look of hope his daughter was giving him. He turned at her wife and was not surprised to see horror in _her_ eyes. That was not surprising. Lord Trumann was his wife's God brother and Hannah's and Tom's destiny was written before they had been born. Not having the kids marry would break his wife's heart, but having them marry would break his daughter's, not to mention ending several profitable ventures. It was such an easy choice when put like that. "My Lord," He acknowledged Neville. "I cannot break such an important betrothal. My answer then would be no."

The new Lord Longbottom nodded sadly. "Very well, sir, I understand." He bowed again and went to Hannah, who was listening to her father surrounded by her friends, Ginny's arm was around her shoulders and she let her go as soon as Neville was by his girlfriend. Taking her hands in his, he asked his question mentally. _"Would you marry me?"_

_"__Yes, my love, yes."_ Taking a deep breath, she dropped his hands and caught her father's eyes with hers. "My Lord," She let her voice carry the steel she was feeling across the whole area. "I, Hannah Mary Abbot, first and only daughter of Lord Alfred Abbot and Lady Mary Abbot, renounce to my Noble and Ancient family and heritage. In my magic so I say and so mote it be." The same light that had surrounded Neville a few minutes ago enveloped her, severing the ties she had with her family and ending her betrothal.

Her parents, as the rest of the adults, were shocked at that. Over the years there had been several disownments, but there had not been a single renouncement in decades… that the first one was from a submissive daughter from an old and male dominated family was a fact not many were ready to accept, yet the family magic had acted and there was nothing to do now.

Hannah was now moneyless and orphan.

That she was the first of many that would in the following days lose their names and families, though, was something that would shake the Magical British community to its core.

"How dare you?!" Lord Abbot cried as he rose his wand to his former daughter. That she was in exact opposite from him with the whole arena in between them was never considered as he fired a copper spell Hermione knew too well up close. The fact that Lord Abbot was a true politician that had made his career investing in several business around the world made him a poor duellist, with severe bad aim and with a small spell repertoire. Had he known more, maybe he had casted something other than an Unforgivable and had he aimed properly, maybe he had actually hit the one who once was his daughter. But no, it was not meant to be.

The red light with the bloodish smell that went directly to Hermione made her freeze, and, just like the other times she had been attacked with it, her mind shut down as her body prepared to receive the unimaginable pain that she knew to heart.

A pain that never came.

The Cruciatus that was to hit her was stopped by the sudden appearance of a body a few paces in front of her, the attendant, that had not moved since Neville asked Hannah's hand in marriage and was denied, gasped as the Boy-Who-Lived was hit with the curse and crumbled to the floor, his cries chilling all their bones.

Lord Abbot, now panicking at what he had done, tried to cancel the spell, but, very much like a poorly cast Fiendfyre, the spell took control of his magic and he, being a weak wizard, had no other choice but to let the Torture Curse go on. Harry kept screaming his lungs out and a little of blood started pouring from his ears.

Upon seeing the blood, and not feeling any pain, Hermione snapped out her stupor and was immediately running to the struggling Lord, followed closely by Luna, Draco and Neville. Months' worth of running had made her real fast and in seconds she was tackling the older wizard by the waist, effectively knocking him to the ground and making him finally loose his wand. Neville and Draco were on him in an instant, bidding him and stunning him, while Hermione backtracked and went with Luna to Harry

Lily and Sony were already with him, while James started ordering around those Aurors that had been present to arrest the now Lord in disgrace. That a couple of youngsters had done their jobs for them was not mentioned but they all knew a bollocking was on their way.

"Get away from him!" Sony cried the moment Hermione dropped on her knees besides Harry. "He should let you be hit! Is all your fault!" He pushed the tiny brunette away as the school's Matron went to him and started casting spells on him.

Hermione got up and she felt herself being led away from the grieving family, James was now with them, crying for his son. A huge weight dropped on her stomach, that curse was for her… Harry should not interfere with its course… Harry should not know that pain.

It was all her fault.

That a thundering rumble lead way to a heavy rain that started to fall as if the skies were also crying for him made her chest ache even more.

Things were changing. Again.

**A/N: So? No one knew that was coming, right? Please leave a review.**


	22. The Potter-Who-Was

**I have no right to ask for forgiveness... I know I haven't update in a long time and I blame it on Buffy and Elsanna. **

**Sorry, folks.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Potter-Who-Was**

"Do you ever feel like we are not really in a changed history, but a different reality?"

Luna stopped mid stroke as she considered what Hermione was saying. With a small sigh she resumed brushing the long curls of her girlfriend, taking her time to answer. She loved the mind-numbing feeling of the repetitive strokes as the brush gently detangled the soft hair, it relaxed her and helped her and Hermione sleep better at night. This time, however, she was simply helping her get ready for their meeting at midnight.

"I believe we are in the same universe we know, but because of the changes we've made we've actually created another reality. Helena did tell you, you had created another dimension, no?"

"Yeah, she did, but it feels too strange. We've actually created another world, no?"

"Sort of."

They were silent for some moments, each lost in their thoughts, before Hermione once again broke the silence. "When do you think he's waking up?"

Luna sighed. They were nearing the fourth day mark and Harry was still unconscious. The Cruicatus that had hit him had been rather weak, yet it had made such damage to the Boy-Who-Lived. The Potters were devastated and they had immediately sent Harry to St. Mungos, hopping to see if there was anything to be done. It went without saying that they totally forgot to take Hermione with them, they simply left that night and did not come back.

Hermione liked to pretend that did not hurt.

"Soon, I think."

"You think or you hope?"

Luna sighed exasperated. "What's with all this questions?" She quickly knotted the younger girl's hair into a low bun. "There's nothing we can do right now, we can only keep going. You know that!" She lashed at the little girl. Hermione had been needy and whinny ever since the Ball, and, as much as she loved her, she was acting like a little kid and it was getting on her nerves. That, added to the fact that their friends were being disowned or were renouncing their names left and right making things in the Castle at best strained, made her finally snap.

The brunette's body stiffened and it took all her self-control not to break down in sobs. With the help of the exercises Luna had given her, she managed to keep her breathing even, but it was taking her a lot of effort, however, she did not cry nor really show any signs of distress. It was only because Luna knew her too well that she realized she had hurt her tiny Basilisk.

The blonde groaned. Putting the brush down, she crawled her way around Hermione so that she was now sitting in front of her rather than behind her. Her girlfriend did not move from her place in the middle of the bed and she kept looking forwards, yet it was painfully obvious there were the tiniest tears in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Maya, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." She rubbed her face, frustrated. "I'm sorry."

Hermione took a shaky breath, closing her eyes and willing the pain away. "It's okay." She said in a small voice. "We are all on edge. It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm angry at everyone and everything, is not your fault… I'm sorry I snapped."

The brunette smiled tiredly as she went to sit on her girlfriend's lap, snuggling close to her warmth. Since Luna's embrace at the Yule Ball she had been seeking her arms more and more, no longer having to keep her flinching away when she touched the older girl. She had been craving the care more and more, she needed to feel the one she loved the most near her now more than ever. Her smile fell as long arms held her tightly, pressing her to Luna's front. "I'm sorry I'm acting all anxious… I know that gets in your nerves, but…"

"… you can't control it. I know."

They stayed quiet for some minutes, minutes in which Crookshanks, who had mostly spent his time wandering Hogwarts and getting to be known as the best ankle-biter in the Castle, decided they were a good pillow to sleep on. As they saw the cat knead Hermione's legs, they revived all the feelings that they had been bottling up for months. As the cat circled itself, looking for the better sleeping position, they finally mourned for what was now, for what was then, for what could have been.

And that was the way Fleur and Daphne found them, curled up in a firm embrace, both witches silently crying.

XxXxX

"Auror Tonks."

"Madame, I'm glad you could make it."

Tonks smiled, the last of their guests have arrived. While the kids had been working inside the Castle like crazy, recruiting students left and right and training like a true army, she had been practically doing the same along with Raven, an Unespeakable that Hermione had befriend in their last lifetime. They had known of people that shared their thoughts and they had dedicated their time to talk to them and lure them to their cause. Many of her friends, her Auror friends, were present tonight, as were some other people she knew before and had to practically juggle her life to be able to approach and talk to, such as Bill and Charlie Weasley. Others were people Raven knew and was sure they would be great allies, most of them intellectuals, but all ready to fight for their freedom.

Some of them, Bill, Moody, Shacklebolt, had been too blinded by what was Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' and approaching them in their last life had been fruitless and pointless, no matter Fleur had married one of them. Others, like Charlie, had looked like great assets but had died long before they could even approach them. They had cheated this time around, oh yes, seeding the doubt of what was really worth sacrificing for their lives, for their freedom, years ago… ever since they had come back.

Tonks knew that even if no one but her had come back she needed to gather people willing to fight, people that were just as thirsty of justice as she was, and when she found out Raven was back too, she had started talking and proving left and right that they needed to be prepared for Voldemort. She was not sure of all the changes that Hermione's deal made, yes she was all aware of her sacrifice as Severus had told her, but she was aware of a few that were really important. As the Potters lived Voldemort was never declared dead, at least not like in their last lives. He was declared missing and defeated, and as such the Magical Community was aware he could come back at any time. That little fact was what had made all her work possible.

It was just a shame the Potter's survival had also cost them several good allies, Sirius, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus. Remus, the man she once thought she loved and the man that she had wanted to marry once upon a time. No, that was not true. She still loved Remus, _her_ Remus. The gentle, passive and charitable man, the man that did not exist this time around.

Being friends with James and Sirius had made him become less reclusive, more daring, more Gryffindor, and in a way, more greedy. He was doing a fine job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, alright, and his initiative have seen much improvement in how people treated the so called 'creatures', but he was an arse. He was cocky and basked in the glory of his friends. He was like a more intelligent version of Ron Weasley and she had been horrified to discover that had they survived the War he could, would, have become that man again, leeching on Harry's fame and status. She was so glad she never had his son as he had asked her, otherwise she would become crazy with the knowledge she would never see her child again. There was simply no way for her to bed Remus Lupin now. Not for all the gold in the world.

She smiled sombrely at the face her companion was doing, checking left and right to see if it was trap. She too would have doubt their intentions knowing where she was. They were receiving their guests in a house none of them ever though would serve as their operation base. Malfoy Manor was known to shelter all kinds of tugs and Death Eaters, but that was now in the past as the new Lord Malfoy had made it plainly obvious that he was not his father and that that scum was not welcome in his Noble home. That he was now considered the best friend of the new Lord Longbottom made her job easier and had almost no trouble convincing them to come to this house, though it had been funny to see the Weasley brothers' jaws drop when she told them the meeting point.

"I should say I'm intrigued about this fighter you've talk about all this time… I can understand her views and I'm frankly excited to see what she has to say for herself."

Tonks nodded. "We are actually just waiting for their delegation to arrive." She glanced at her watch. "I believe they'll be around in just a few minutes."

"Delegation?" Her mother asked as Tonks lead their final guest into the parlour where Narcissa was keeping an eye on their recruits. The Dowager Malfoy had also invited some of her own friends, people she knew that, like herself, had been pushed into a life they had not like nor had they approved of. Of course, Andromeda Tonks had to be part of their guests, approached by both her daughter and little sister.

"Yes, delegation." Narcissa answered her. "There are quite a few members of our little group and not all of them are able to come." They had discovered that while they could never spoke about their name, who they actually were and what exactly they did, they could easily talk about the Fight with others.

At that moment the fireplace decided to light up in the usual green flames and out came Draco and Ginny. Lady Malfoy wasted no time rushing to her babies. "So good to have you two here!" She gushed as she hugged both of them and littered their faces in kisses.

"Mother!" Draco whined as Ginny laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Cissy." The redhead said between laughs as she returned the embrace.

When Narcissa finally let them go, much to the amusement of the gathered, Ginny went immediately to her brothers and Draco to Tonks. "Where are the others?" The metamorphmagus asked the blond Lord.

Draco smirked. "We were sent ahead to taste the waters… So far what I've seen is pretty much satisfactory."

"Wait. Are you telling me you are part of this delegation?"

The Dragon Prince smirked. "It's good to see you here, Madame Bones, you'll be a good ally in our cause, I presume."

"Your cause?" Amelia Bones was the last guest to arrive mainly because she had taken up until the last second to debate with herself if she was willing to go to a meeting that Auror Tonks had convoked to talk about the group she was part of and wanted her to join. That Lord Malfoy was one of the group had made her question again if it had been wise attending. Truthfully, she had just attended because her niece, Susan, had planned on spending the night with Hannah and Neville in Longbottom Manor.

The young Lord Longbottom had made great things with his name in the few days he had been Head of House. His family, at least his mother and grandmother, had accepted he bested Frank and answered to him with almost no second thought, Frank, on the other hand, had been humbled by the boy and had spent most of his time in the Ministry working and avoiding his family. Neville had spent most of his time revising the family finances and investing in ventures she herself had not even considered, that most of them were on the unknown Muggle world was not mentioned once it was made public how much revenue they gave the Longbottom business. He had even purchased a third of the Daily Prophet and along with Lord Malfoy, who owned a quarter of it, had managed to fire most of those lying and manipulating so called journalists, Rita Skeeter among them, and reading the news was now something refreshing and reliable.

Hannah had made Longbottom Manor her house, renouncing her name had made no difference in the young witch she had known since birth and, if she was frank, Amelia believed stepping out the Abbot's backwards beliefs was an excellent decision. She was not sure how her now fiancé's family saw her, but she was sure Susan would tell her as soon as she went back.

"_Our_ cause, Madame Bones." Draco smirked but it was a smirk so different from those pureblood Malfoys she knew that it made her pause. The boy was hiding something, but, at the same time, was serious and true… it was confusing. It was so, so different from those 'I'm better than you and most Britain' looks she had come to relate to the House of Malfoy. "We are, after all, all here for the same goals. Vanquish Voldemort."

That statement caused a series of gasps to be heard, much to the credit of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was able to control her response and merely flinched. "Big words, Lord Malfoy, for someone your age."

Ginny snorted from her place between her brothers. She was glad none of them had questioned her relationship with Draco nor the fact that their mother had casted her out the family, they were mature enough to address those topics in private later. "Excuse me, Madame Bones, but you'll soon find age had nothing to do with this." She smirked a smirk that was the mirror of that Draco had sent her. "In fact, age is just a number, it doesn't define us."

"Who do you think you are to talk to Madame Bones like that?" A sleek faced man rose from his place near the fireplace and addressed the girl. "You are but a little girl. Tonks, I thought this was serious."

Tonks snorted at the indignation in the younger witch's face, it was always amusing seeing the fiery redhead being lit, she was just like those rockets Muggles played with. Ginny only needed a little spark to flame up and explode in several different colours, that those colours were spells was what made it all the funnier. "This is serious, Philip, so serious you'll convert when the truth is revealed to you lot."

"The truth? Convert?" Bill Weasley asked puzzled, echoing the question in all their minds.

As Draco was to answer, the fireplace lit again and out started to step a line of young witches and wizards, each and all of them surprising the older, and in some cases, less experienced wizards and witches.

Amelia Bones was not too sure what to do though, when her Susan, the girl that started calling her Mum on her ninth birthday, came out, followed shortly after one Luna Lovegood and one Lady Hermione Potter.

XxXxX

"Why won't he wake up?"

"Shhh, my baby. He'll wake up soon, you'll see."

"But Mum," Sony whined into his mother's embrace. "He was not supposed to be hit! It was not his fault!"

"I know, love, I know." Lily whispered as she cuddled his youngest in her lap.

St. Mungos was what all the magicals considered the best in treatments, though, to be fair, they were the only magical hospital in the country and they could not take Harry to any Muggle one. Still, Lily and James were confident that their son would be up in no time. The curse that hit him had been weak and he had not really suffered from the maladies the receivers of it often had.

The boy simply won't wake up.

The Healers had said it could be related to his survival of the Killing Curse all those years ago. Or maybe it was that the boy was ill equipped to sustain such a pain. Or maybe it was something totally unrelated. However the cause may be, the Healers did not know of it and were just as clueless as the Potters on when Harry would wake.

It was frustrating.

"It's all her fault." Sony mumbled.

"Why would you say that?" Lily did not need to ask who he was talking about.

"Everything changed when she arrived," He said mournfully. "You and Father changed and then, school changed, Neville changed… Harry changed too."

The older redhead frowned, she had not noticed anything different in her eldest. Still, she had to concede she had spent most her time with Hermione over the summer, so maybe her boy did change, she simply did not notice. "He did?"

"Yeah. He's become quieter, he hangs now more with Padma than Ron and well… he doesn't want to fly that often. He's also talking more with the Weasley twins and I'm sure they are not planning a prank… it's strange."

"I'm sure is nothing, dear, he's, after all, your Father's son." Her Mum kissed him on the forehead tenderly. "Just like you are."

Sony could not help it as he began to cry. It had been years since he last sat on his mother lap and now he realize how much he had missed that. Once Harry got his letter Sony declared himself old enough not to sit in neither of his parents' laps, yet, seeing Hermione do it all the time over the summer made him feel sick in the stomach. It had really maddened him to see the younger girl, a girl that was so strange and so un-Potter-ly being the centre of attention. He was the baby of the family, and while his older brother was the Boy-Who-Lived, he was used to be the one coddled.

Hermione changed all that.

He did no liked it.

"Are there any news?" James' voice was heard from the room's entrance.

"No, love."

The oldest Potter sat heavily in the other chair near their son's bed. He had been at the Ministry, the Department of Mysteries, to be precise for hours every day, trying to find if someone, anyone knew something that could help Harry. He had no luck so far, though he was told a team of Unspeakables was working on it. Fortunately Madame Bones had not given him a hard time when he requested a leave of absence, the older woman knew perfectly well what it was to have youngster in their care and he was well aware how much she loved her Susan; having the young Puff in that state would cause his boss act the same as him.

"Why would he do that?" He lamented his son's decision to take the Cruciatus, he had been far from its path, yet they all had seen how he had practically Apparated into its course.

"It's her fault." Sony mumbled. "It's all her fault."

James sighed. "I've finished the paperwork." He confessed in a whisper.

Lily closed her eyes pained as Sony frowned. What were his parents talking about? "James… you promised to wait." The older redhead implored in the same tone.

James' eyes hardened. "I said that I'd wait until the next offence." Looking at their sleeping son, he added sadly. "And I'd say that offence is long past gone."

"James… she didn't make him do it…"

"Still. Her date choice is more than enough for me."

And Sony understood. He and Harry had heard their parents talking once, after the Task, about how they were regretting taking Hermione in. They both were well aware that many Families, specially the older ones, liked to cast members from them if they did not followed the Family's rules and beliefs. The case of their Uncle Padfoot came to mind, he was a Gryffindor, born in a Slytherin family and as such, he had been a disgrace. One day he had been the son of his parents and the next he was not. He never received the formal form of disownment and as such he could claim his Head of House, but the fact that he was cast out his family was still true. Sony could not imagine losing his own parents, even if he was radically different than them. It would hurt too much.

But, was not Hermione's case the same? She was different just like Sirius had been different. She was to lose her family just like Uncle Padfoot had lost his, and, no matter how much his Uncle liked to claim it had been better that way, they all could see in his eyes the pain his disownment still caused him.

Sony frowned. Hermione had already lost a family… while he would have been happy she was not longer going to be around, he could not help but feel deep in his chest a little of an ache. The girl was only eleven and she had already been hurt by two set of parents. He wondered how devastated she would be once her Disowned Letter reached her. Would she burst in crying? Would she scream? Would she simply accept it?

He needed to be truthful, she did not deserve it. And for the first time, Sony felt guilt and sorrow for the tiny girl that had been, for a little while, his sister.

"Come on, son." James called to him. "I need to get you back to the Castle, classes start tomorrow."

"Can't I stay here? I want to be with Harry."

"Sorry, son, we need you back in the Castle, we don't know how long your brother will be like this… you need to keep your studies up."

Sony looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. He hoped he did not have to see him like that, and that the next time he did see him Harry would be at School, with him.

XxXxX

_"__Lullay moon princess, goodnight lover mine,  
And rest now in Chance's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, words from my heart,  
Through love, and through time, and through space._

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
Forgive me for being so blind-"_

"You know… I should be the one singing to you… not the other way around."

Hermione smiled as Luna kept caressing her hair, her hand every so often going lower to her face and tracing her cheeks, nose and brow tenderly. Not bothering to open her eyes, she replied. "I love you, Little Moon, but you sing worse than Drake and that's an accomplishment. Let me do the singing and you keep to the petting."

Luna snorted but kept caressing the little witch in her arms. "Yeah, yeah, you're the beauty and I'm the muscle."

"… more like you're the beast…"

The blonde bristled for a second before recovering. "Well, at least I'm not a Lilliputian."

The younger witch tensed at that. Still with her eyes close, she firmly got out her girlfriend's arms and tuned to she was facing away from her. The Slytherin beds were wider than the Gryffindors so when she scooted nearer the edge, she had left quiet a space between their bodies.

"Maya?" Luna asked confused.

Hermione ignored her completely, going so far as to start humming a song under her breath while she borrowed further down the duvet. That the song was an eerily sad and slow one made her shiver a little in panic.

"Maya? Love?" The girl stopped humming and began shaking. A feel of dread came onto Luna as she watched her girlfriend's tiny being practically vibrate. "Hermione? I'm sorry."

The other witch could not help herself, so she let go. It started soft, too quiet to actually be heard, but it started to grow on volume and feeling. With the force of her shakes, Hermione ended face-down the mattress, muffling little of the sounds she was making.

"Maya!" Luna cried exasperated the instant it finally dawned on her that the other girl was not crying, but laughing her arse off. "You got me worried for a second!"

Still laughing like crazy, Hermione simply rolled again next to the blonde, clutching the thin material of her camisole. "I know!" She chortled amused.

Luna growled. She hated when Hermione started messing with her like that. On their previous life she hated because she could not discern her emotions and as thus she could not really pinpoint what were her intentions. A playing Hermione could act mad and storm off their camp, intent on getting back in half an hour with dinner or recently picked fruits and a smile and laugh in her mouth. A serious Hermione, though, could storm off camp and go find the nearer Death Eater settlement and try and kill all of them barehanded, not only risking her life but also making Luna's heart jump out her chest.

"Sorry," Hermione told her solemnly when it was evident she was too pissed. "I went too far."

The blonde sighed at her girlfriend's solemn voice, letting her anger melt away. "No, it's okay… I'm the one over sensitive." She embraced her again, mindful of not forcing her or doing something that might made her retreat from her. At least Hermione had stopped getting out one of her embraces if she was feeling too chocked, now she let Luna hold her more. She even seek her arms more often than not now, it was nice, it was good.

The younger witch nodded against her chest. Luna had indeed been a little on the upright side for a while now. Sure, she still messed around and laughed at Draco's jokes, but she was a little more reserved and a little more serious, especially when they were alone. Some days it was almost imperceptible, but others, like today, the other girl was as tense as a fiddle.

She was not dumb, she knew Luna was trying her hardest not to offend her, not to hurt her, and she would not be lying if she said she was too trying her hardest to act normal around her, to act all happy and unconcerned. Both of them were still weary of stepping over the line. A line she was not comfortable having.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione muttered and she felt Luna stiffen immediately.

Extracting herself from her girlfriend's arms she was not shocked to see Luna put no fight with her, letting her go completely… and she hated Luna for it. Her Luna, her beloved, would had embrace her even if she did not want to, she would had force her into her arms until she calmed down, or until she spoke what was bothering her. Her Luna would had made her remain with her… her Luna would not had let her go.

"Lovegood," Hermione commanded pissed to the other girl. "Look at me."

The blonde's eyes, which had been diverged to the ceiling turned down reluctantly and the younger girl noticed instantly they were damp. "Yes?"

She had to give credit to her, the older witch's voice did not waver or even hitched. It was also not overly filled with high emotions and she marvelled at how Luna could almost, almost, brush her hurt off. Hopefully she could stop her being hurt.

Seeing as Luna was still lying face up, it took no more than a second for Hermione to straddle her thighs and rest her hands at either side of her head, effectively trapping her under her. "This stops now." She whispered yet her voice carried like a rumbling thunder, making Luna quiver. "This has to end now. We cannot keep going like this. We are acting like strangers more and more every day and I can't, I won't accept that."

"Hermio-?" The rest of her question was drowned by hungry lips, making her head mushy and her toes curl. Though her young girlfriend's mouth was too little still, and her angle felt foreing, she knew, she felt, it was Hermione and Hermione all along. The brunette gently tilted her head to the side, prompting Luna to mirror her, allowing for better access, for more contact and Luna almost moaned.

The older witch whimpered gently when Hermione briefly detached from her to meet her eyes for a second, eyes that were shining with hope and relief, only to attacked her with more force, more passion, but no with more love, no, that was impossible as Hermione's kisses were always filled with love and understanding and no matter how chaste or passionate they were, they always, always made her know she was cherished and, most importantly, safely loved.

It was the first real kiss they shared since their fight and it felt amazing. They were home.

Hermione breathed out once they came out for air, a thin strand of drool still connecting their mouths, and she rested their foreheads together with her eyes closed, allowing them to bask in their presence, in their bond. "I love you, Little Moon. I love you so much." She whispered and Luna sobbed.

Maybe not all was lost.

XxXxX

The Hall was mostly silent as the students served themselves their first meal on the first day of classes of the new term. During the holidays several things had happened, things that the Fight had expected and things that they had not. The Castle was mourning their Harry's coma, even the older Slytherins were subdued with it and showed respect to the boy's heroics. That he had saved their Basilisk had put the boy in every Snake's good grace. That was part of why the Hall was so quiet.

Neville and Draco had put forward the example for Terry, David, a newbie, and three more sons of Pureblood families to challenge their fathers for their Head of House. Unsurprisingly, as Sirius was a great teacher, all of them succeeded, leaving six families in shatters for the moment, at least to the magical community.

Many girls too, and some boys, had been casted out their families, and, in the odd case like Hannah, had renounced to their names, though all the girls renouncing had been mostly from the Fight. Lords Malfoy, Longbottom and Boot then proceed to protect most of them under their families' names. Those that did not went to them were happy staying with relatives or friends that were able to help them.

Seeing Neville fight for Hannah was what had triggered the en masse disownments and renouncements, girls and boys grew bolder to declare who they loved and consequences be damned. Just like Luna had predicted, they had made a mess the moment they called off their betrothals.

The other part of the silence that was now in the Castle was then because Disownment Letters had been coming at breakfast ever since the Yule Ball, some days a regal eagle form the Ministry would appear and got to a student, other days up to five of them could be seen approaching the new unfortunate witch or wizard that no longer had a family. It was simply awful.

The arrival of the mail, that had been just a fortnight ago cause of jubilation was now met with a little of apprehension. And, sure enough, on the first day of classes of the new term, when the owls starting entering the Hall, all the school could see the regal eagle circling high, looking for its recipient. Whatever little noise there was, it stopped immediately as all ceased to eat and looked as the bird made for the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Luna watched with the rest of them the flight of the bird. When it landed in front of them Hermione had to close her eyes for a second. Luna was a Pureblood, but her family was strange in the way that they supported their girl with everything she wanted for herself, as long as she did not want to kill or torture someone. They both knew, then, who the eagle was for.

The Hall broke in amazed whispers as Hermione, with trembling hands, accepted the letter the eagle was carrying in his beak. Once his mission was done, the bird was off, but nobody saw that, all their eyes were glued to the Slytherin Basilisk that was shaking as she break the wax seal and started reading. They all had seen the girl cry one moment of another, not that it meant she was powerless, no, she simply was prone to crying, so they were all surprised when no tears came, she simply shook all over.

Once she had read the letter, she passed it over to Luna and she rose. The volume in the Hall rose a notch, yet few of them noticed how Sony Potter also rose, but, instead of walking to the Head Table like the girl was doing, he simply stood there, waiting. As Hermione passed their places, they noticed she was fumbling with something in her wrist as she kept a steady pace, her face paler than never, but determinate, even if she was still shaking.

The moment she reached the Head Table and stood in front Professor's Potter place the silence was absolute again. All the eyes of the Staff and the students were on her. Nobody wanted to miss what the girl all of them considered the Slytherin Queen would do with the woman that was no longer her mother.

"Lady Potter," Her strong, lightly high, voice echoed in the stillness. All of them had heard her sing at the First Task, however only few of them were aware the girl was able to speak. Most of them had actually thought she had cast a spell to get the song out, not that she was capable of actually make a sound. It was shocking. "I thank you for the best months of my life. You and your husband have been most generous and accommodating." She curtsied deeply the moment after she deposited something on the table, something that the ones closer to the action later on told was a bracelet.

The girl kept her position a couple of seconds, before rising and turning to leave. The whole time Lily Potter had been still, speechless and a little afraid. She had seen the girl in the eye as she spoke to her, and what she saw had frozen her. Over the months she had spent with Hermione she had seen how her haunted eyes, so cold and distant, had gained true warmth, and, where once a murky brown surrounded by hollowness was, her months as a Potter had put a lively deep amber, brilliant with life and happiness.

Life and happiness that was now totally gone from her deep orbs. Hermione's eyes had returned to that lost shine that what was had made Lily want to help her, she had wanted to adopt her to help erase that dull gaze. It had worked, yes, as soon as the tiny brunette had gotten used to be around James. And now those haunted eyes were back.

She watched as the girl made her way to the Hall's entrance. She watched as how she was joined by Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. And Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. And Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass. And Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. And George Weasley and Katie Bell. And many others that had lost their families and others that simply were friends with the girl. They made a long line, following the girl out the Hall, supporting her, caring for her.

Yet, all she could see was those eyes, looking at her not with pain, or fear, not even with anger.

No.

It was like Hermione was dead inside, no feelings, no life. Just emptiness. And acceptance.

And she felt a pang of remorse, but, as soon as it appeared a cold feeling washed over her and all guilt was gone. That girl had gotten what she deserved.

And it did not matter to Lily Potter. Not at all.

**A/N: You all know this was coming. Now it can only get better, can't it? Knowing me, probably it'll get worse. **

**Please leave a review.**


	23. The Boy-Who-Awoke

**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies! Here's next chapter of this crazy story. I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing.

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Boy-Who-Awoke**

"Again!"

She trusted forward, balancing the weight of her body on her front leg and leaving her rear leg ready to step forwards and give her movement a little more of power. As she took the step, her hip swirled a bit as she let her left hand, gripping tightly the wood of her staff, lash as her right dictated the direction of her weapon, quickly hitting the dummy she was sparing against.

"Again!"

Hermione did not say anything, no matter she was drenched in sweat and her arms were ready to fall off. No matter her feet hurt and she was running in just three hours of sleep. No matter she was ready to give up. She needed to do this.

Repeating her motions, she was not surprised to hear another voice, calling to her and her teacher. "Don't you think that's enough, love? She's ready to fall asleep."

"No, she needs this."

Hermione smiled softly as she kept hitting the dummy. Myka was right, she needed this. She needed to feel something, anything, other than pain.

She knew the Letter was coming, she was well aware of that, and she thought she had been prepared to receive it without any problem. Yet, seeing that eagle landing in front of her and reading that stupid parchment had been too much. Giving her beloved bracelet, the one that they had given to her and bore the Potter coat of arms and made her feel part of the family, to Lady Potter had been a little too much, but it had to be done. The letter had demanded it.

Since then all could see the change in her. She was still as quiet as always, but there was a haunting look to her eyes that made all not part of the Fight avoid her gaze, she was more prone to glaring these days, and nobody wanted to see her patented Basilisk eyes on them. Luna, Fleur, Draco and Neville were the only ones she tolerated, somewhat, and the only ones that were able to make her forget for a little bit why she was so down.

Myka, on the other hand, was the only one that could make her focus enough to let go of her pain and sorrow. That the older witch was willing to put with her hours-long training without getting angry herself was just a blessing and she vowed to make her proud, one way of another.

"Myka, love, leave her rest. She had classes in the morning." Helena sighed when she received twin glares from her beloved and the tiny girl Myka had adopted as her protégé. "Come on, you two, it's really late."

It had really surprised Helena Wells to receive a floo call form Hermione shortly before Christmas Break, asking if she knew somebody, anybody, that could teach her and the Fight how to use a weapon. That Myka was in the room when she answered the call had been both fortunate and unfortunate as the American brunette had immediately offered for the post, she was a great teacher, but she was simply crazy with her workouts. That Myka had been in all her lives in touch with her first love, weapons, was handy and gave her the job on the spot. Besides, she was a little bored sitting on her ass while Helena went to Salem's Witches' Institute to teach Alchemy or she was off her workshop making her wands. Her daytime job, part of the American Secret Service, while thrilling and exciting, rarely let her use her magic and weapons other than a dumb electrical gun.

Teaching a group of witches and wizards hand to hand combat and how to use a staff was the opportunity she had been waiting for to go back to the action, or so she had said. There had been a little hassle when Myka was adamant they started their training with the staff until Hermione, who had wanted to wield a sword, realized the vantages of using a staff would gave them. Then, it was just the matter of tuning some fine details and, after MYBUTT was given the go to meet daily, even on weekends, Myka and Helena had become usual teachers at their meetings.

Hermione had took to the staff with a vigor Myka had only seen once, when she had teach a young Gabrielle to defend herself, and that had only endeared the tiny Basilisk to the woman that had seen so many wars in her many lifetimes. That Hermione was so focused on the staff for emotional reasons was something Myka could easily understand and respect. That did not exactly mean that Luna and Helena approved.

"Come on, woman!" Myka practically whined. "Is still early."

Helena crossed her arms, a little angry. Her beloved needed to remember they were working on different time-zones now, what was early for Myka was really late for Hermione, the fact that Myka and Helena went back and forth between continents at least three times a week was something Helena thought Myka needed to take into consideration when Hermione begged her for a couple of hours for more training. "It's already one in the morning, Hermione needs to sleep."

"But-" The tiny girl went then to protest, just to be lifted from the ground like the small kid she was. That was strange, only Fleur had carried her around, and that had been weeks ago, the sudden feeling she had missed too much made her pause enough for Helena to take the staff from her hands and let it leaning on the dummy she had been whacking.

"Now, I'm taking you to bed, Maya, you need your rest." The girl was so confused by the way Helena was holding her that she simply let herself snuggle on her warmth. That she was almost dead on her feet also helped her surrender to the Wandmaker.

"Helena!" Myka protested loudly, but, as it often happened, she was ignored.

"Hush, you. Now, escort us to her dorm."

"Me? You were the one who attended this place." Myka was wise enough to know she had lost, so, instead of trying to rescue her student from Helena's paws, she simply started picking up their stuff.

"Yes, well, I was a Ravenclaw, I have no idea where is her dorm. You are the one good with dungeons, love."

The shorter woman sighed. Yes, she was still good at finding her way around, and Helena was right, there was something to dungeons that simply called to her and made her navigate them as easily as breathing. "Fine, what I'm looking for?"

"I have no idea."

The honest answer startled Myka. How was she to find something if she did not know what that something was? In fact, how was she to find that something when the only one of them who knew what it was, and who could probably tell them where it was in the first place, was dead asleep in her girlfriend's arms?

XxXxX

"Professor Wells. Miss Bering."

Helena praised Zeus in her mind as Myka stopped inspecting the wall and turned to see the raven haired man looking at her partner with a small frown. "Hello, Professor Snape," She said with a little heartfelt smile. "So glad you found us."

The stern Professor's façade crumbled when Helena turned and he saw Hermione sleeping in her arms. "Is something the matter?" He asked a little too concerned as she approached them, ready to check on the girl.

"Well, Myka and Maya here thought that practicing up until the wee hours of the morning was acceptable. I was missing my partner at home when I realize she was still here, pushing the little one a little too far for my tastes. We were just looking for her dorm and she felt asleep on us." She said as she cradled the girl better in her arms, silently refusing the other man taking her form her.

"We were doing fine…" Myka grumbled as she kept inspecting the wall. There was something there and she was going to find it.

Severus sighed at that. Hermione was known for pushing for more training than the others, often staying with Miss Bering past curfew, but never this late. Usually Luna was the force behind those two ending their sessions at a decent hour, though. "Where's Luna?" He asked the obvious question on his mind.

"According to Tiny," Myka had unknowingly adopted the moniker Sabrina, the American Champion, had put on the girl, much to Hermione's annoyance. "She was serving detention… something to do with a son of clay?"

That prompted a snort from the Potions teacher. "Sony Potter, I believe?" At Myka's distracted nod, he smiled. "Figures at much… since Harry Potter was cursed he's been on edge, he's more prone to fighting and his prime sparing enemies are Luna and Draco."

Those were news to Helena. Over the weeks she had talked with Hermione and she got to know all about her friends through her. The ones that came most often, other than Luna, were Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom and all the problems those two had had in their past lives thanks a stupid prophecy none of them could actually tell was true or not. With those two also came up that this time around both had younger siblings and how those two hated her a little too much.

It was nearing the end of January and, although they had the key to the next Task already, Harry Potter was yet to awake and the more days passed, the friskier Sony was getting. He avoided Hermione as much as possible, but he went all there to attack Slytherins left and right… at least he was a little considerate and did not antagonize the first years, but all the second year and up had, at least once, gotten into a verbal or magical fight with him. Or so Hermione claimed.

"May I inquire how you got here?" The other Professor inquired amused, now that he was sure the girl was fine. "You are only missing the Password, Miss Bering, to open that door."

"Door?" Myka mumbled a little perplexed. The wall was totally smooth, all brick and lanterns… but she knew there was something there. Of course it had to be a frigging hidden door.

"Yes, door. I don't know how, but you are standing in front the Slytherin entrance. Well done, Miss Bering."

"Huh." Helena mussed. "I told you, you are good with dungeons." She turned to the bemused man. "So, password?"

Snape snorted again. Those two witches were crazy. "Oogie Boogie." At those words were said the bricks of the wall in front where Myka was standing readjusted themselves into an archway that briefly remembered of her Dark Lady's days. "We didn't have these at Salem's." She muttered a little indignant. "We housed in little cottages all around the school… this is wicked." She mumbled mostly to herself as she ventured inside the Snake's Pit.

Helena simply shook her head at the silliness of her partner and followed her in. Them being from different nationalities was more common these last rebirths, but she wondered how awesome would it been exploring the castle with her girlfriend when they were young. Maybe she could ask _him_ to give them a vacation life, _he_ had done so before, so that both could get to know this marvellous bastion together. It'll be fun… especially if she ended a Gryffindor and Myka a Slytherin. Ooooh the scandal! "Oogie Boogie?" She asked the man following them.

"Yes, well, the Password chances every week and it's up for the Snakes to submit a suggestion each Friday for choosing. This week's raffle's winner was from a Muggleborn, I think."

"Nice." She commented amused as she repositioned the girl in her arms. Looking around, she was not surprised to see that the Slytherin Common Room was practically the same as the Ravenclaw, just its colour changed to fit the Snake's theme. "Girls on the right and boys on the left, right?" She asked, indicating the two archways that were in the circular room, in between bookcases.

Severus blinked at that, idly noticing how Myka had made herself comfortable at one of the loveseats with a book on her lap. "You attended Hogwarts?" He asked rather bemused, yet, he still indicated the witch to follow him to the right archway.

"Yes. It was years ago."

"Snake?"

"No. Earn."

The man paused totally shocked. They were already a couple of feet from where the dark door was labelled as 'Lovegood' and 'Potter', as it did not matter the girl had been cast out her family, she still held that surname in both the magical and Muggle world. It was, after all, the custom to leave those without family their family name so that they remembered who they had lost for life.

But that was not what made him stop walking, no. What made him hesitate in his next step was the House the witch had been part of… or rather, how she had called herself.

Snakes, Lions, Puffs and Claws were how the students called themselves, how teachers refer to them. Sometimes, when there was a teacher's pet, that student might be called a Hatch, Cub, Kit or Fled respectively, just to show a little affection towards them. Hermione was his Hatch, as were Luna and Draco, while it was obvious that Harry and Sony were Minerva's Cubs.

However… that names had been in use only since the beginning of the century, around the time when Dumbledore attended the school as a student. Before then, and since the Founders' time, the students were Snacas, Leos, Broccs and Earns. It was a terminology that was changed due the students own initiative and had been forgotten for decades now. The only reason he knew about it was because he was a teacher and thus he needed to know about the School's history and quirks.

The witch was a Ravenclaw, that was for sure. He could see the glint of the Claws on her eye, the same one that Luna still had sometimes. Now, he only needed to find out _when_ she attended school and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to finally understand the strange witch Maya had been so fascinated with.

XxXxX

_She took a deep breath as she looked at him from the tent's entrance. He was in his usual commanding role, talking with Colin and Neville while they pointed at a map. Harry might not be aware of the Fight or that they had allies in Death Eater territory, but he was aware Hermione had a net of people willing to face Voldemort alongside them and they were all in full command of Harry, even if they answered to Hermione behind his back most of the time. She was sure he had them all deadly busy, all of them were nowadays._

_Yet, she needed to talk to him._

_Even then, she waited a moment to enter. She looked at his profile and wondered how was that just until now she had become aware how handsome he really was. His hair was now long, long enough to be kept into a ponytail all the time and with the length it had become tamer, less messy and lots curlier. His eyes were the ever strange Avada Kedabra green that they were not sure it was a result of his mother's gift or the curse that was put upon him by Voldemort. _

_His scar had become angrier those past years, it was red and swollen but he no longer hid it behind his hair. He now wore it with pride and, if she was honest, a little of morbid pleasure… it was, after all, the mark Voldemort had given him when he was a baby, when he first defeated… the only time he had defeat it._

_Neville briefly looked up before hitting him with the back of his hand, pointing to her. He looked up too, and when he saw her, he smiled. It was so strange seeing him smile these past months that her heart gave a little flutter of happiness. He always had a smile for her, even if it was a little one._

_"__Luna!" Harry called at her, his eyes shining with sheer contentment at seeing her there. "You're back!"_

_She had to smile back at that. Yes, she had been away for a month now, and he was the first one she needed to see, if Hermione had been around, she still needed to talk to him first. "Hey." She murmured, tired. "Can you spare a minute?"_

_Harry frowned at her voice, so soft and so… broken. "Sure." He turned to the other wizards. "Be right back."_

_Colin and Neville nodded, both of their focus already on the map again._

_The Boy-Who-Lived led her out the War Tent, the one when they had all their meetings and planning, and took her to his personal tent. It was small, as most of their tents were, at least on the outside, on the inside, though, like any good magical tent it was as big as a small flat. Quickly, with an efficiency that had been born out his years with his aunt and uncle, he had brewed a kettle of tea and had seated them in the small table he had for such occasions._

_"__So," He began, pouring her as she liked it. Two sugars with cream. "What's on your mind?"_

_Luna sip her warm, she could not stand hot things, drink. She did it slowly, savouring what she would always consider the best tea she ever had. They were really lucky Hermione was not around, and she will not be around for another week at the soonest, but even so, she was really nervous. What would he say?_

_"__Luna? Are you alright?"_

_The blonde put down her cup, but still cradled it with both her hands, staring at it. The stinging in her eyes had returned with a vengeance, making them water and her nose itch. She sniffled and curse in her mind. How it was that she was able to face down dozens of Death Eaters but she was scared shitless at telling him?_

_"__Please tell me what's wrong." He asked her as he gently scooted his chair over where she was, leaning in to embrace her from the side. "Did something happen in Milan?"_

_"__No… they gave me the answer I was expecting."_

_She had been away to see if they could have help from the Italian Ministry, yet, as all the Ministries out there, they did not want to involve themselves in what was, basically, the end of England. Muggle England was months from being involved in the war, and, as much as they wanted to pretend otherwise, once the war reached to non-magical world they would lose everything._

_After all, they were well aware than once that happened England would become a prison in more ways than one. Not only would they have problems leaving because of Voldemort, but also because the rest of the world would try and contain the threat inside its borders. Leaving would then become impossible for Muggles and Magicals alike. The ones not able to perform magic, and the so called creatures, would be hunted like sport. The ones able to perform magic, but not willing to bend to him, would simply be exterminated._

_She really wondered why the rest of the world was unwilling to help, they were also at risk too if they did not managed to repress the Dark Lord._

_Harry sighed at that. "Figures…" He smiled softly. "Let's hope Maya has better luck."_

_Luna nodded. Hermione was away in America with Ginny and the Patil twins. They were away in several missions, some of them involving the Mexican, American and Brazilian Ministries, others, friendly vampires and werewolves, but mostly, Hermione was there trying to recruit fighters. English fighters. The moment Voldemort took possession of the British Ministry many fled and Hermione's prime mission was to bring back as many of them back. So far she had had no luck, nobody had had. Currently, though, she was focusing her efforts in the vegetarian vampires._

_"__Harry…" It was whispered so faintly the wizard was not entirely sure she had spoken._

_"__Luna?" He noticed the girl was still on the verge of crying and years of having Hermione as a sister had made him realize that it was probably not related to the Italian Ministry. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_The witch took a deep breath and finally looked up, her silvery, sad, eyes meeting his concerned, emerald ones. With a sob she could not repress, she confessed herself. "I lost it."_

_Harry paled at the revelation, yet, he tried to still tease her. "What? Your sanity? That's been lost for ages." Surely she did not mean…_

_"__No, Harry." She whimpered. "I-I lost the b-baby."_

_He froze at that for a second, before immediately embracing the distraught witch to his lap, rocking her gently, whispering to her ear. "Now, now, Luna, it's okay…"_

_"__No! Is not!" She cried on his chest. "I lost it!"_

_Harry started crying too then. They had lost their baby. The baby that was due to born in just four months. The baby they had been hiding from Hermione but they both unwilling to kill since the beginning. The baby they had no clue how they would rise, but were so sure they were going to love, even if they did not love each other. The baby that was their beacon of hope in their death filled lives… now gone._

_"__I was sleeping and I, I woke up- and there, there was, there was so much blood, and, and…" She said between sobs. "It didn't hurt but- oh Harry! It was a boy- a boy! I lost him."_

_He did not say a thing, he simply hugged her and let her cry, just as he cried and mourned with her their unborn son._

XxXxX

Eyes popped open, scared and frantic while a silent scream tore through the room.

XxXxX

She woke with a start, muffling a sob and disoriented. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her bangs sticking to her forehead and neck. Her clothes felt too heavy, too scratchy and almost like a cage, she itched to tear them away from her body.

"You alright?"

Luna looked up at the strange voice, ready to pounce when she realized who it was. "Helena?" She croaked out.

"Hey," The older witch gently cupped her cheek as she sat on the bed. "Easy now, it was just a nightmare."

The blonde witch then realized she was really crying and she curled in on herself, pressing closer on the older woman. The Wandmaker smiled tightly, gently caressing the sobbing girl's golden tresses. "No…" She breathed out.

"Come one, dear, talk to me." She whispered softly.

The girl whimpered. "Where's M-Maya?"

"Winky is bathing her." Helena murmured as she gently brushed aside some of her hair away from her face. Luna was grateful for that, at least she could breathe easier, making her sobbing less intense. "I'm sure she'll be ready soon, but… do you want to join her?"

Luna had to chuckle at that, she was well aware she was smelly, dirty and simply gross. Dumbledore had the magnificent idea that all kids grounded, from all schools, helped with the preparations for the Second Task. It was a not-so-secret secret Hermione had decipher the clue in a couple of weeks and, just like the First Task, she had leaked the clue to the rest of them, making all the students form the five schools aware of the fact that the Task was to be held on the Forbidden Forest.

Given that fact, they all now knew the real reason hordes of Aurors and Botanists had been polluting the Castle since the beginning of classes. She had spent the last five days helping out a team of Aurors in 'exploring' part of the Forest so that the Aurors had a way of knowing their way around the area. She had been meaning to search for Hermione after her detention, but her body hurt all over and she was simply too tired to get up the bed once she collapsed in it to rest just a minute. Hermione had not been sleeping well and the little brunette had been waking her up every couple of hours and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She was in Morpheus' Land before she even knew it.

"Do I smell that bad?" She asked softly.

"No, but you'll definitely sleep better that way."

Luna yawned, her post-nightmare crying already gone. Years of practicing many calming techniques for her visions, techniques that she had taught Hermione, allowed her to recover from her nightmares relatively quickly, though, just like Hermione, sometimes she simply could not snap out of them. Fortunately this time had not been the case as she had managed to not embarrass herself in front the Wandmaker. "I'd like that but I don't think I can stand right now."

"That's easily mended." Helena smiled. With a quick flick of her wrist the older witch had her wand out. "_Plumos." _She intoned and Luna felt the faint tickles of a Featherlight Charm quickly enveloping her before disappearing. She was not startled, but really surprised, when Helena simply gathered her on her arms and rose from the bed, carrying her bridal style.

"I thought you already had a wife." Luna commented as she was manoeuvred to their small bathroom.

Helena snorted. If the girl was already cracking jokes then the crisis had already passed. "Nah, she's too coward to ask for my hand… You'd be surprised of what Dark Ladies are afraid of."

Luna returned her snort as they entered the bathroom. She could see Hermione sitting in the bathtub, her eyes half closed, as Winky gently rinsed her hair. The tiny girl was absently minded playing with a rubber duck and that made the newcomers laugh a little as she looked like a toddler amusing herself in such a big tub.

"You have room for one more, Winky?" The oldest witch in the room asked the elf.

Said elf looked up from her task, eyeing the dirty blonde with a critical stare. "Miss Luna smells." She stated plainly as she snapped her fingers trice quickly.

The girl had no time to protest before she was naked and inside the warm water. "Winkieee!" She whined as an enchanted bucket poured its contents on her head and a self-moving loofa started scrubbing her armpits. She hated that the elf was always so eager to help them. So what if she was smelly? She was more than able to clean herself, she did not need the elf's help. Winky should know by now that she hated being treated like a small child, that was Hermione's cup of tea, not hers. The brunette had gotten used to being pampered by the elf after months of the treatment, but Luna wanted to bath herself, dammit!

"Miss Luna is being quiet as Winky finishes with Miss Maya." Hermione giggled at the bossy tone coming from the now totally hers elf, prompting a scowl and a one finger salute from the cranky blonde.

"I'll leave you three, then." Helena blinked at how strange Winky was. She had heard tales of her, sure, and she had meet her once before, but now, seeing how she treated her mistresses, she was simply confused.

"Can Miss Helena take Miss Maya to bed? Winky is dressing her after Winky is done with Miss Luna." The older witch was certain she had not heard right, why would Winky wanted _her_ to take Hermione to bed? Her question was answered, though, when she was magically passed a towel and the girl started raising from the tub, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Before she knew it, Helena had a tiny witch sitting on her lap, wrapped in one warm towel as she dried her long hair with the another towel Winky so graciously had given her before being kicked out the bathroom. "Aren't you a little too old for this?" The Wandmaker asked her, still not understanding how she ended sitting in the one girls' trunks, helping Hermione prepare for bed.

The younger girl shrugged. "Winky spoilt me… I actually don't like bathing myself if I can help it." She mumbled. "'Sides… is not like I'm too developed."

The older witch chuckled. "You're simply lazy."

Hermione smirked before a yawn almost split her face in two. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry. It's almost two in the morning… of course you are tired."

The brunette did not replied to that, she simply sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep before Winky helped an already pyjama clad Luna out the bathroom and into the bed. She did not wake up as the elf gently took her from Helena's arms and quickly changed her into a loose footsie, tucking her in bed next to Luna in mere minutes, where the other witch was just as sleep as her.

Winky nodded satisfied when the two gravitated towards each other, prompting a comment from Helena. "You seem rather experienced with this."

The elf looked at the tall woman. "Winky is being doing this since Miss Maya's first life. Winky of course is good." She tilted her head to the side, her ear almost touching the floor. "Miss Helena too is good at this."

The witch smiled sadly. "Perhaps." She sighed, still eyeing the cuddling girls. "I should go now, I had classes today and I'm knackered."

"Miss Helena is wanting a Calming Draught for her and Miss Myka?" Winky said noticing how tired, yet alert, she looked.

"Thank you, Winky, that'll be useful."

The elf nodded. This witch and her partner, along with Miss Luna, were the main reason her Miss Maya had not completely broken after her disownment. Hermione spent most of the MYBUTT meetings training and helping train the rest of the Newbies. After seeing that Neville had retained the information she had given him at the Yule Ball she had repeated the action with every member, effectively getting all to the same knowledge level and making the meetings all the more productive as they know simply focused on making the spells work rather than starting from scratch.

However, every time a meeting was over, Hermione would stay behind to train with her staff and with her wand those curses she knew were too dark to teach other than Luna. The days Myka went to the Castle she was more than willing to help Hermione practice, duelling with her or simply letting her go wild with the staff. Myka had given her a new coping method and that was what was effectively making her focus in something other than how she had been cast from the family she loved.

Helena and Myka were good for her Mistress, so Winky was being good to them.

XxXxX

The first Saturday of February arrived exactly twenty days before the Second Task. The tense air around the Great Hall had lessened considerably as Hermione's Letter had been one of the lasts to be delivered, no eagle had put a claw in the Castle for almost three weeks and that was good news for all its population.

While the visiting schools had been polite about the whole affair, they too had relaxed when the Hogwarts' student did, The Champions instantly bringing their focus to the next Task and dragging the rest of the schools with them. The buzz on the Great Hall was now, instead of fearful, rather lively and excited.

It was in this atmosphere that at breakfast the doors of the Great Hall admitted a long missed student and Champion that simply strolled through the aisles the tables made, his stance strong and his head held high. At first nobody noticed him, just another student coming for a late breakfast, so typical for a Saturday. However, when the distinctly Gryffindor boy moved away from his side of the Hall and went to Slytherin, everybody's eyes were on him.

"Harry?" Sony's voice was the only one heard above the whispering.

The boy in question simply raised a hand in greeting to his brother, yet he kept walking towards the Snake's table, searching for the one person he really wanted to see. When he spotted her, he could not help but smile at the four blonds that basically made a human shield for their Queen. She was sitting in between Fleur and Luna, with Draco and Daphne in front her, all of them watching him trepidation on their eyes. They had their guards up and he could not blame them, after all her too would be ready to jump on her defence quickier than he could say Quidditch.

He stopped before her and nodded in greeting. "Hermione," His voice carried into the silence that had fallen on the Hall when Sony said his name. "A moment, please?"

The Slytherin Basilisk blinked stupidly at that. She had noticed him the moment he went to their table, and part of her wished he was going to see her, yet she knew that was simply stupid and a wish not to be true. And here he was, asking for a word with her. She let her head fall to one side, silently contemplating him.

Harry then kneeled next to her, in between Hermione and Luna. "Please, Maya," He whispered, only to her ears, and Luna's. "I don't think is prudent hugging the magic out of you in front of so many eyes."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock, yet it was Luna who really put her thoughts into words. "_Harry_?" She whispered, as stunned as the brunette.

The boy simply smirked as he used to do when he was scolded by either of them, that smirk that gave him away when he had done something utterly stupid yet totally worth it. "Of course I am. It only took a Cruciatus to make me remember, it stop my heart for a moment, and, BAM!… couldn't any of you curse me sooner?" He snorted and looked at the Lion's table, where Sony was getting up. "So, Room of Requirements in say, half an hour?"

The small brunette was left to simply nod as the Boy-Who-Lived rushed to his little brother and gathered him in a bone crushing hug, leaving her and Luna speechless and too shocked to move until their half hour was up.

**A/N: **So, would you leave a review? What do you think would happen now that Harry's back? Ready for the Second Task? I know I am.


	24. The New Law

**A/N: So... I'm stuck with the story... I've hit a wall and I might not update in a while, though I'll make sure not to take more than a couple of weeks between updates. I know where I'm going, but I'm having difficulty going form A to B right now. So bear with me, please.**

**This chapter is mostly filler, but it does mention several things that'll be important later on.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The New Law**

"Harry?"

"Hello, Maya. I remember."

Those words were said with such happiness and truthfulness that Hermione could not help but launch herself to the boy, eager to hug him, safe in the knowledge that he was there, that her Harry was there. "Harry, Harry, Harry…" She chanted over and over again.

"Hey, stranger," The Boy-Who-Lived called to Luna. "Can I have a hug?"

The blonde gave him a watery smile before she too went to him and gave him the hug he deserved, sandwiching the tiny Basilisk in between them. "What happened? How can you remember?"

Harry chuckled and squeezed the girls to him. "Red and Pumpkin gave me the worst dressing down ever, told me I was such an ungrateful prat and a stupid wizard… Oh, Merlin, but they gave me the chance to come back and help."

"What? Really?" Hermione's muffled voice called to him.

"Yup." He grinned like mad and dropped a kiss on their foreheads, first to Hermione and then to Luna.

"What exactly do you remember?" The blonde's tone betrayed her fear and insecurity.

Harry immediately dropped his arms, though Hermione refused to let him go, going so far as to cuddle on his lap the moment the Room of Requirements provided them with a loveseat and a pair of armchairs. As he got comfortable in one the chairs Luna sat on the love seat looking at him warily. "I remember up until I went to Voldemort." He said, all cheerfulness gone, even when he did embraced Hermione again.

"Then…" Luna's face was enough to know what she was thinking. Yes, it was great he had his memories back, that meant he was aware of what the changes made were and how he could possibly be of help. But that also meant he remember what had happened between them.

The boy sighed and nodded sadly. "Yes, I remember that. I also know what happened after I died, Pumpkin showed me up until the day I woke…" He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek. "I know you forgave her, Maya… but, would you forgive _me_?"

Hermione looked up to the boy, no, man, that had dictated so much of her life. Yes, Harry was not a dominating man, nor a selfish one, but most, if not anything, she had done since she was twelve what been in order to protect him in way or another. Since he saved her life form that troll, she has sworn to be loyal to him and be there for him. So focused she had been helping him that she had forgotten about what she felt for Luna once… she also forgot what helping Harry actually meant.

Harry was an emotional man. He had been deprived of love most, if not all, of his life and the only thing he really needed was someone there for him. Hermione was there, of course, and sometimes so was Ron, but when he had needed her the most, when they had been on the run and Ron was dead, she had forgotten how to feel, how to _care_ for the two most important persons in her life… they had needed to turn to each other to find that care, that comfort, was both devastating and tranquilizing. Yes, she had failed them, but they had each other.

"Can you forgive me, Harry? For not loving you, for not loving Luna as I should?" Hermione asked instead.

The wizard snorted. "What? We were the ones going behind your back. Maya, if anything we'd be lucky you want us as acquaintances." He said, tears swarming his eyes.

Hermione looked at Luna, noticing how she was too on the verge of crying. "I think we three were stupid during that time… we were three kids running for our lives and trying to vanquish Voldemort. We three made mistakes, but, I think we are all to blame. I love you both, guys, and I forgive you. But I really need you forgive me too."

"Maya, there's nothing to for-"

"No, Luna," The brunette interrupted her. "This mess was all our own fault. I want to believe we're all wiser now, no? We aren't children anymore, are we?"

Harry and Luna glanced at the other, worry etching in their eyes. Leave it to Hermione to be so clinical about their affair.

"It hurt, knowing hurt. It still hurts." The smallest of them continued, resting her head on Harry's chest. "And I don't think I can ever forget, but I do forgive you, both of you. I love you too much not to." She finished with a strained smile.

Leave it to Hermione to decide the matter was too painful to discuss openly. Leave it to Hermione to decide she was forcing herself, and them, to forget it and move on. Leave it to Hermione to let the problem lay dormant and fester.

"Then we forgive you too." Harry said with his impish smile returning, if a little forced, effectively ending a conversation they all knew they were not ready to face. Maybe at a later time they would be able to talk about it, but not right now. They might regret it down the road, but they would burn that bridge when they came across it and not a moment sooner. "So… I want to know something that's been bugging me since I was aware of it… how in the hell you managed to pocket Amelia Bones into the Fight?"

Hermione and Luna had to laugh at that. The boy's impressed and totally bemused face left them with no other option, after all.

XxXxX

_"__Come find me in this labyrinth of magic,  
Where the trees are crying out for you.  
I've been set loose, I've been set free,  
Come on try, come find me, come try catch me._

_"__I'm the one who hunts you at night,  
I'm the one you have nightmares about,  
I'm the one hiding under your bed,  
I'm the who when you call 'who's there'._

_"__I'll stay in the shadows, behind every tree,  
You have until dawn to shackle me.  
But beware, brave champion, hunter of shadows,  
I'm not the only prize, you too are prey in the night._

_"_Wow… this is certainly different."

"Yeah."

"Whose idea was to open the egg in a pitch black room?"

"Ginny's… said if last time the sound on the egg was too high and needed to be muted on water, then this time as the light was way too bright it needed to be put in a darkened room."

"… That actually makes no sense… shouldn't be that as the light was so bright it needed to be lowered in a really, really bright room?"

Hermione shrugged. "So I said… I was proven wrong, no?"

Harry chuckled. "You? Wrong? That's a first."

"Oh, shut up," She slapped his arm. "At least we have the clue and we are one hundred percent sure the next Task is going to be in the Forbidden Forest, what we don't know is what we are facing." She said as she closed her egg, the bright text that its light had projected on the wall instantly disappearing, leaving the two Champions in the blackened classroom.

"Sounds like a boggart or a Dementor." Harry commented as he opened the curtains, letting the late sunshine bath over them.

"I thought so too, but a boggart seems too mild after the last Task and after last year's fiasco with the Dementors in the castle I doubt Fudge would lend some for the Tournament. Besides, boggarts don't hunt, they haunt and Dementors, while risky enough, are way too dangerous to let on the loose like that. There're going to be Aurors in the Forest that night and you and I know half of them can barely cast a Patronus."

"Maybe they'd rope Father, Padfoot and Remus to help, too." He paused a beat at that. "Have I thank you for saving their lives?"

Hermione smirked. "In the last hour? No."

"Well, thank you so much for saving their lives and giving Sony a chance to live."

"It was my pleasure." She answered honestly. She loved that Harry had a better life this time around. He grew up in a loving family and surrounded by love. Luna too had not lost her mother and thus also had a happier life. That was all she could ask for, really.

Harry nodded at her. He had been back for the weekend now and most of his free time he had spent it with MYBUTT getting up to date in those facts he was not showed. Yes, the Fates and Chance had given him chunks of information but they had not gotten over the details thoroughly. Harry now spent all his time studying and was more than eager to ditch Ron and Sony in order to train with the Fight. That Padma, the witch that had officially become his girlfriend the day he came back, was part of the meetings was the only reason those two redheads left him alone most of the time.

"So… what's the plan?" Harry asked Hermione, sitting next to her on to floor. They were using a small classroom off the Room of Requirements as the rest of the school had classes so they would not be bothered.

Hermione passed him a small, slim book that looked too familiar. "Code word is 'Frisky cat, jump my hat'."

The wizard blinked at that. He really did not need to ask who had come up with that phrase, nor he wanted to ask why they kept giving the Weasley Twins the power to name things. He simply put the tip of his wand on the closed book and intoned. "Frisky cat, jump my hat." The book glowed red faintly before it popped open and Harry instantly understood he was looking at a map.

And instantly he knew too that that map was totally different from the Marauders' map, yet the same. Not only it was not made from different pieces of paper that were clumsily put together into a messy map that had no real form, but it was instead something similar to the London's 'A to Z' map that his Aunt used when he lived with the Dursleys, giving it the appearance of an Atlas more than a normal map.

Each page was detailed witch each hallway, classroom, broom cupboard, niche, window, door, passage, arch and _every _little thing that was in the Castle marked in different colours to make it easier to read. Three quarters of the book, were of inside the Castle while the other quart mapped the Forest, Grounds and Lake with almost the exact same precision. There was even a couple of pages that were of Hogsmeade, though those were merely referential and did not show people, ghosts, elves and portraits that those of the School did.

"This's amazing!"

"Yeah, this is their latest version, the MM03."

"Uh?"

"The first version they did was a true copy of your map, the second only showed the Castle and Forest, this one, as you can see shows also show the village."

"The Twins are brilliant." He said impressed.

Hermione shook her head. "The twins came up with the idea and everything, but everybody helped one way of another. Most of us mapped while Daphne, Padma, Fred and Ginny brought the map to life. Even Tonks helped with the pages of Hogsmeade and Cissy helped with the enchantment for the portraits."

"… enchantment?"

Hermione smirked and gave him a once over, making him just a tad nervous. "Do you really want _me_ to explain it?"

The Boy-Who-Lived gulped at that. No matter he was more mature than he was since Christmas, he was certain he still was not Hermione-proofed, having her start talking like she used to do when he and Ron were slacking and needed to have every little detail of their homework explained to them was not something he needed at that moment. "I think I'll pass." He resolved definitely.

"Good boy." The tiny brunette smirked.

Harry snorted at the well-used words. That was a term Hermione liked to use when he did something not utterly moronic… something that did not happened often enough much to her amusement. "Why does it looks like Tom's diary?"

Hermione smirked. "Sweet irony… courtesy from the twins."

The wizard simply shook his head. He really did not want to know how their minds worked. "So, the plan?"

"Mmmm. We have several, uh, you can call them plantations, here and here, and here," She demonstrated in the map that was without doubt of the Forbidden Forest three large circles that were marked with a greenish hue, turning pages as she needed. Then, she pointed six squares that were the same hue, scattered all over the vast woods. "And these are our greenhouses. Neville and Pansy's teams have been going crazy since we cracked the clue after the First Task, hiding anything and everything. The night of the Task we are going to have teams all around the Forest to ensure no one stumbles across our stuff.

"We're giving out maps in a couple days to the other Champions, those are modified to have them avoid those areas, but better safe than sorry. So far none of the Aurors and Botanists have found anything, so I guess Neville and Pansy had done great. Other than that, Fleur, Syaoran and I intended to keep you lot far from those spots too, but now that you are back, I think it'll be easier. We really have no clue what we are facing, but I guess we can team up between the four of us and capture the thing as soon as possible."

Harry signed. "What can it be?"

"I dunno."

"Could it be a werewolf? They hunt at night."

"No, the full moon is on the fifteen, the Task is on the twenty-fourth."

"Vampires, then? Or even some Inferi?"

Hermione looked at him like he had grown another four heads. "Are you aware those are simply too dangerous, right?"

Harry snorted. "So were the dragon, cerberus, bakeneko, manticore and thunderbird."

The tiny brunette had to concede that… but there was something that did not make sense, though. Last time the Second Task was to retrieve someone lost to the Champion, she herself had been Viktor's hostage, but this time, this time they were faced with something none of them knew about. The point of giving them a clue, at least last time, was to give them something to prepare against, the lake and loosing something. However, this time, they were only told that they would be hunted but they also had to hunt. They were given two main clues…

She frowned. Could it be… "Harry, what if we are to hunt something, but there'll be other things hunting us?"

"Uh?"

"Last time's riddle alluded you have to take something that was taken by something, right?"

"Right."

"And this time there's something to caught, but, what if, just like last time, that something is protected by other things? Just like I and the other hostages were protected by mermaids and grindylows."

Harry took a moment to ponder that and tried to remember. "Last's time clue gave us four things: location, time, goal and obstacles… right?" Years of being Hermione's brother in all but blood had managed to give him some of the girl's way of thinking. "Black Lake, an hour, something missing and the singing gave away the mermaids..."

"So, this time we need to look for the same? You think they'd give the clue just like last time?"

"Well… why not?"

"Because so far everything about the Tournament has changed?"

"Not in principle." The wizard countered and, before she could launch into an incredibly long explanation about time travel, like he was so certain she would, he continued. "Remember what you told me once about the Tasks: historically the First Task is some kind of battle in which the Champion proves himself against a beast, a dangerous beast. The Second Task is a trial of planning and tracking and the Third Task is always a Maze of some kind specially designed to test the Champion's quick thinking… remember? Given that… why wouldn't the clue remain too the same in essence?"

"… I hate it when you make sense." Hermione sighed. "Say that's true and we have the location and time, the Forbidden Forest and the whole night, but we are missing the goal and the obstacles."

"Maybe each school is bringing something like in the First Task?"

The brunette groaned. "I hope not. I really don't want to think what we'll face if that's the case."

"At least I'm certain it won't be a Basilisk one of those is more than enough." Harry snorted at the tongue Hermione sent his way. "Talking about Basilisks… when do you want to go for Slytherin's one?"

The small witch was instantly in 'General' mode. "Myka is free this Friday so she and Helena are coming to help. I want us, that's them, Fleur, you and me, on the Chamber just after lunch and out at least an hour before dinner. If that doesn't go according to plan, Luna and the rest will make sure we are not missed in the Hall.

"We'll take a page from Drake's book and we'll go in with a rooster to see if the thing actually dies. If not, then Fleur, you and I will try and blind it with magic, or at least distract it, while Myka and Helena kill it with their blades… I'm mostly certain it'll die with the roosters, though."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "If we are counting on the rooster… why do we need almost four hours down there?"

"Because I want to explore for a more convenient entrance to the Chamber. We need to harvest the snake and we need a way to smuggle everything out without no one knowing. Having Pansy carrying bits of skin and fangs all around the second floor towards the school's gates unnoticed is not something I'm willing to risk."

"Skin? Fangs?"

Hermione's exasperated sigh briefly made Harry remember old times, times when Ron, he and she used to hang out and goof around . "Yes, Harry, skin and fangs. We are making protecting gear out the Basilisk for all the Fight. And we are using the fangs to eliminate the Horcruxes."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded in understanding. "And we already have the diary, the cup, the locket, the diadem, the ring and I. We're only missing Nagini as Quirrell died four years ago."

"Correct."

"Okay, piece of cake."

XxXxX

"Love, why so serious?"

The redhead blinked and focused again on her dinner partner. "Sorry, James, is just…"

"Harry again?" The wizard smiled gently.

"Yes. He missed all his classes this week and I'm worried he won't be ready for the Task." She sighed and put down her fork, no longer able to continue eating. "He's also hanging out with Hermione and the Lovegood girl, he's member of their little club too and he's ignoring Ron and Sony."

James echoed her sigh. Their firstborn had gotten out St. Mungos with a clean bill of health, ready to go back to Hogwarts in just a couple of days after waking up. Lily had begged him to stay home at least a week to prepare himself for the Task, as he needed to compete if he did not want to lose his magic, but the boy had refused, claiming the Castle was a better place for him to train. So far Lily had not seen any training. "As long as he doesn't start acting like Hermione I think he'll be fine."

"But what about the Task? Frank says is going to be really difficult, what if he dies? What if Hermione dies?"

The wizard's eyebrow rose at that, so similar at the face Harry made when Hermione said something strange. "Why do you care about her? She's no longer your daughter. She never was."

"Remember when we adopted her?" She said in a small voice. "We both loved her then… what happened? Why we stopped loving her?"

"She's a Snake."

Lily frowned. "Yes she is…" She momentarily looked back to when she herself had been best friends with a snake. Had Severus not proven he was a true Slytherin maybe she would consider that the girl could not end in a bad place, but, then again, the man she considered the one all of the Gryffindor simply misunderstood had been the one to point Voldemort in their direction. In Harry's direction.

When they were young Severus was a true gentleman, so different than James who was crass and rude. Yet, James was good, had a great heart and was all in all the Prince of the Light. Severus was nothing but a cunning, manipulative man that was always looking for his own gain. He was the true representation of a Slytherin just as James was a Gryffindor. She had forgiven him for the sake of their childhood friendship, but she had always had a nagging feeling that was a bad idea. Choosing him as Hermione's Godfather was meant to prove herself he had changed, he was better. It was meant to make him realize there were no hard feeling between them any longer. It had backfired immensely.

The girl they had briefly called their own had put a foot on her down fall the moment she chose to embrace the Snakes. Lily could not, and would not, feel anything from a person of that House. No Slytherin ever took Muggle Studies and for that she was grateful as she was not sure how she could teach them.

The Snakes were nothing but Death Eaters in the making. It had taken years to accept that fact, and up until the moment the Lovegood girl had been sorted there she still had her doubts, but she was certain now. They were evil. James had known it since the beginning and he, along with many of the Order of the Phoenix, had asked Dumbledore to stop teaching them. Of course the Headmaster had said no, no matter he too was weary of them, but maybe, just maybe, this time around they would be able to convince him. With Lucius Malfoy no longer around to buy the Board of Governors maybe they would be able to actually go somewhere. She was certain none of the twelve members of the Board had been in Slytherin and with Madame Longbottom, Lady Abbot and Arthur Weasley, who had step in Malfoy's place, she was certain they would be able to convince at least the votes necessary to eliminate the House… or at least gave the Snakes their own space and teachers so that they do not pollute the rest of the Castle.

Maybe they would finally get rid of You-Know-Who's followers once and for all.

XxXxX

"I can't believe it worked."

Myka's flat tone did nothing but make the rest of the party snigger and chuckled. That the woman was gently resting the blade of her sword on her shoulder and was eyeing the dead creature with fierce boredom simply made the picture funnier.

"It's a bit anti-climactic…" Helena conceded between giggles.

"Com'mon." Hermione said, trying to compose herself. "Let's go exploring." She said as she illuminated her wand and started for one of the three tunnels that sprout from the main Chamber, Luna, who decided skipping class was worth it to help them fight the enormous beast, followed close behind her.

Harry snorted as he picked up the wandering rooster and put it in his cage for later returning. Hagrid would certainly notice he was missing his best fowl as the day ended and fortunately the thing had not died. He stepped around the dead snake and went to Fleur, aware that Myka and Helena had already entered the opposite tunnel Hermione had chosen. "So, where are we going?" He asked to blonde. They could go down the last tunnel or they could go back and explore the antechamber.

"Let's head north, that's where the Forest is, no?"

"Yeah. You think there's an entrance there?"

In the end there was not only once entrance that lead to the Forest. After twenty minutes circling around the antechamber where the damn Basilisk had left tons of shed skin, they arrived at another fork and, much to Fleur's satisfaction, each one of its tunnels were marked that they leaded to different parts of the Forest. They could see in the dark marble of the walls small runes craved to indicate the direction they were going. One tunnel lead to near the Black Lake, that one mark they understood and thus leave it alone. The other two were still mystery to them and those were the ones they decided to check first.

As Harry mapped their progress Fleur was in charge of checking for traps and the like. Arriving to their first door Fleur took a small orb from her pocket and, with a light tap of her wand, lit it up. The sphere began glowing faintly and a second before Harry's voice was heard. "*_Open._*" It hissed.

The circular door, so similar as the one that separated the Main Chamber form the ante chamber, reacted to it immediately, its snakes recoiling from the edges to free it and allowed it to swung open.

"Uh. It actually worked." Fleur said bemused. The orbs had been brought to life when Hermione was considering going with Draco's plan to enter the Chamber. Putting Harry under the Imperious to open the Chamber for them once and then Obliviated him would be easy enough, doing the same thing every time they needed to go down for more Basilisk hide or venom, not so much.

The idea of a sphere that could storage Harry's voice had been Colin's. In the last lifetime he had been their spokesman… sort of. He was to one in charge of their propaganda, he was the one that practically flooded England with their information either by small flyers or orbs, not so different from the one in Fleur's hand, that would suddenly explode in random places all around the magical communities, hollering about what they were doing, how they were fighting Voldemort.

Adapting that sphere had been a piece of cake for the young Gryffindor and had Harry not gotten hit by that Cruciatus, they were going to Imperious him shortly after school started so they could record his voice and hit the Chamber the first weekend of the year. That Harry was up and in their corner had surely made their recording easier. Now that they knew they worked anyone could go down the Chamber without needing Harry with them.

Now, Fleur and Harry simply needed to cross the big door and hope they did not go killed by what was out there.

XxXxX

"Okay, so we have fifteen doors, not counting the one on Myrtle's bathroom?"

Hermione nodded to Pansy. "Three to the Forest, ten into the Castle, one to the harbour under the School and one leads to Hogsmeade, near the caves."

Harry shuddered, still cold form his and Fleur's exploring. "Those that lead to the Forest are really dangerous to use, though, one goes directly to the Acromantula colony and the other almost next to the centaurs' camp… the other goes into the Lake."

"Near the Lake, you mean."

He shook his head to the always dubious Pansy. "No. Into. We had to close the door as soon as it opened and even then we almost got drowned."

"I think the Giant Squid is reproducing, I swear I saw at least ten little buggers." Fleur added, she too still a little shaken about what they had seen. Why did they went north? Why did she wanted to go to the Forest?

Pansy was silent for a second at that admission. "Then I guess we can only really use the one that leads to Hogsmeade, no?"

"Yes. When do you want to start harvesting?"

"Tomorrow, I think, while you lot are going around with your sticks."

"They're called staves." Hermione huffed. Not all the members of the Fight had wanted to learn the weapon, and as Myka refused to teach them something other than the staff, some simply forgo her lessons. The almost mediwitch had been one of the few that had looked at the staves over their noses, claiming they were so much better to simply wield a mere stick.

"They're still sticks no?"

"So are wands." Hermione shrugged.

"Why you little…" Pansy muttered as she grabbed the tiny brunette who only had enough time to squeal before Pansy's bony fingers started tickling her merciless. She jerked so bad she ended crashing both of them on the floor.

The rest of the gathered ignored the two girls rolling around and kept discussing their plans for the Basilisk.

"So, we are starting with the hide to make the protective clothes." Luna said over the loud laughter. "We hope to have at least ten of them done before the next Task… do you think that can be done?" She asked Parvati.

"I think so. The design Maya chose is simple enough and I'm sure Cissy's tailors won't have a problem."

"Good." Luna nodded. She turned to Snape. So far this meeting had been smooth and quick, Pansy, Neville, Parvati, Fred, George and Draco had already told them of their progresses and Harry and Fleur had attended to tell them about the expedition down the Chamber and because they simply felt like it, so that only left Snape to report. "Anything on our beloved Goat?" There was nothing else he needed to report on, Karkaroff was still scared and Minerva was still getting on their nerves… Dumbledore, on the other hand, was always changing plans.

Snape nodded sombrely, he was still a little frosty towards her but time had made him at least tolerate her better than before. She knew he was holding a grudge but at least he no longer acted like he wanted to slaughter her. "I now know for sure that Black is acting as his errand boy, but I'm not entirely sure what he's doing other than travelling abroad constantly, hopefully I'll know something soon. But the thing that bothers me is Dumbledore planning on passing a new Law on Fortunes. He intends to force the families into appointing an administrator for their money, an administrator who would have total access to the family's finances, vaults and properties and would, supposedly, help them recover their finances, but I know Black is not helping him with that, at least not yet."

The squealing from Hermione halted the moment he stopped talking, both Pansy and her too stunned to keep fooling around, just as the rest of the table. All of them had been trained in politics and law, some by the fact they were from Noble families and others out of pure necessity, but they all understood what a law like that meant.

"What is he playing at?" Hermione asked from her place under Pansy, still panting from the attack she had received.

"Apparently he says many Heads of House are so busy with their day jobs to take proper care of their money. He believes this law would lessen their burden and he's using the fact that many Houses have their heirs removed from them to make the law pass. He is also claiming that the many of the families are having financial troubles and that an administrator would help with that."

"Lemme guess," Luna deadpanned. "He's going to be one of those administrators."

"Obviously."

Harry groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. "And Father is so in love with Dumbledork that he'll be the first to back him!"

"So will many Heads of House." Luna observed quietly. "If only to ensure someone looks out for the money while they procure an heir."

Ones of the pureblood laws that had never changed, no matter how much the world changed, were the Fortune Laws. Fortune Laws were few and aimed to protect the Noble Houses interests by not letting the Goblins enter their vaults, establishing that the properties were kept under hiding charms and warded against anyone who was not invited, proclaiming that a honourable marriage had to be through a betrothal, taxing really low interests in transaction between Noble Houses and last but not least, declaring that the only person able to manage the House's monies was the current Head of House -that always had to be male, unless dire circumstances such as the Bones' case-, and that the monies could not be managed neither by the Head's spouse or their children. That the old Goat was trying to pass a law to have someone other than the Heads of House administrating their piles of gold was simply disturbing.

"Does he actually have the votes to pass it?" Hermione asked as she finally get up and sat on Luna's lap. Having Harry and Fleur in the meeting that usually only saw the leader of their factions made them short on chairs. The tiny brunette had solved that problem claiming Luna's lap as her seat.

"I'm afraid so. Out of the 300 votes I'm only sure the Malfoy, Bones and Longbottom would go against it. We then have the Greengrass, Parkinson, Abbot, Jones, Trumann, Nott, Rosier, McIntosh and Lee that I'm not too sure they will go against it, but surely would not like the law. They may not even vote, but then, they leave the majority in favour."

"Well, fuck."

"Hermione!" The little Basilisk was scolded in four different voices. Apparently they all could curse but her. She scowled.

"What? The man will amass a small fortune if he passes the law. You all know that if he starts managing those families' wealth the lazy Purebloods will instantly lose track of where the money goes and he will be able to steal them blind, god dammit!" Her little outburst gained her a sharp slap in the thigh from her girlfriend. "Hey!"

"You're losing your temper, Maya. Calm yourself down before you have an accident."

The brunette blinked at that. She had not notice her magic was flaring nor the small blue aura that was emanating from her lithe body. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing her anger to recede. "Sorry." She muttered as she felt her magic retract into her body.

"It's okay." Luna kissed the top of her head, just a tad worried. It had been ages since she last saw how Hermione lost control of her magic and she really did not want an encore of all the destruction she had done that time. "What got your knickers all twisted?"

"Dumbledore."

"What about him?"

"There's something about him that I didn't notice the first time around… something that really bothers me… I…" She hesitated, unsure if she was willing to continue her line of thought.

"What it is?" Harry gently prompted her. "Why does he bothers you?"

Hermione bit her lip, worrying it as she tried to put her ideas into speech. "Every time I see him, no matter where he is or what he's doing, I- I feel like I'm looking at my- my biological father." She confessed in a whisper, making a chill of dread pass through the gathered. "He has that same sparkle in his eye he had when he was with others, when he had guests over. It's, it's like he's hiding something and mocking everybody that no one know about it but him. It took me a while to place where I'd see that sparkle, but now I'm sure he's like him."

They were silent, all contemplating what Hermione just dumped on their laps. They had all been made aware of their leader's life before Hogwarts, and, while none of them took pity on her- to do so would be an insult to their Maya- they were all shaken by her experiences this time around. Then, Pansy broke the solemn silence.

"I watched him," She declared, almost as softly as Hermione had spoken. "When Nev was duelling his father. He was smiling gleefully at the start, but then, when Nev finally won, he became angry. It showed for just a second before he masked it again. He then scowled a tick and then… then his eyes sparkled and he spoke. But he wasn't looking at Nev or his father. He was looking at Lord Abbot."

"What?" Neville asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not sure, hell, I don't want to be sure… but I think he murmured something _to_ him while Hannah was renouncing to Lord Abbot."

"That can't be." Harry said, dread planting firmly in his chest. The old Goat was a manipulative bastard, but he did not had anything to do with how Hannah's father reacted after the duel. "Dumbledore was near Mum and Father, I saw him when I was with Sony. Lord Abbot was almost all the way across the arena… he couldn't… could he?"

Nobody answered him. They all were well aware he could.

**A/N: So much info in this one. And don't hate me for Maya's stubbornness to pretend nothing happened. You and I both know that'll come and bite her in the arse sooner or later. **

**Somebody asked if Myka and Helena were those of W13, yes, they are :D**

**Leave a review?**


	25. The Coaches

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Seeing as life is getting complicated and I'm getting a little stressed, this story won't be updated until February 2015, hopefully I'll have it completely written by then and THEN I'll start posting it... if not, then I'll post it anyway, so don't worry :D**

**SECOND MORE IMPORTANT NOTICE: Have you watch Carmilla? It's not only the best webseries I've seen since, well, ever, but it also has amazing acting, incredible additional content, a great plot and it has... vampires! Okay, really, if you're into girl-on-girl action then go watch it but I do recommend you to do it when you actually have time to watch the 2 and a half hours of material and that you have nothing important to do the next day... you're going to need the time to glue yourself back together. **

**If you'd seen it, I'm so not over episode 36... and WE SAVED CARMILLA!**

**The link is in my biography and for those that aren't English speakers, the CC are available.**

**Now, enough rambling... I own nothing:**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Coaches**

"It has come to our attention that none of you could properly solve the clue we've given you."

"Well, it's not like the riddle made much sense." Sabrina said plainly.

Ludo Bagman had the grace to blush. "Er, yes. The person in charge of it was… eh, maybe not the best." He coughed and Hermione got the impression he had been the one to write the riddle, that while nice, really gave them no information. "Either way, we've decided to give you lot a hand."

"What? Only a week or so from the Task?" The American witch asked incuriously.

"At least they're actually helping us." Harry shrugged, remembering very well that last time they did not care if even one of them was not prepared.

"Yes, we are all here to help." Bagman smiled serenely as he motioned to the gathered.

The six Champions were not entirely sure why they needed their Heads of School, or the three Wandmakers there, or the rest of the people that was sitting around the big, long table that had been set for them. The six had been called at lunch to discuss the next Task and had been promptly escorted to the room were the Weighting of the Wands had took place. In there they found Ollivander, Gregorovitch and Helena, along with Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Rita Skeeter and five other people that not all of them recognized, among them, much to Hermione's surprise, was Myka, though she was standing near a window, not sitting on the table. The only one missing was Crouch, but with so many faces and Ludo's excitement, he was not missed.

The first thing that they noticed, aside from the crowd, was that the seats were accounted for. Rita, just like Myka was standing to the side, but the rest of them had already been in their places all around the table, leaving only five chairs for the Champions. With six of them it was obvious someone was making a statement. Fleur was the one to solve the problem by simply pulling Hermione to her lap, letting Harry and Syaoran sit at either side of them.

The Japanese Champion and his fiancée had been sent by Chance to help them, or so he had told Hermione and Luna, and they believed him. However, they were also told that Yamamoto Sensei was a little on the paranoid side and it was really difficult for Syaoran to leave his side without him knowing. It was easier for Sakura and she had sneaked far from her schoolmates in several occasions to train with them and exchange Intel, but, much like Syaoran, her time outside the Sensei's watchful eye was limited and that was the only reason none of them had gotten down the Chamber with the rest… they had so wanted to see a Basilisk up close.

They were still getting each a set of the protective catsuit they were making out its hide, though.

"So," Bagman continued. "Did somebody understood anything out the clue?"

"We have the entire night to look and capture something while other things keep us from it." Fleur told the congregated.

"And we were thinking boggarts and Dementors." Harry added. He did not need to say who 'we' were, they all had noticed how the Boy-Who-Lived spent more and more time with Hermione and MYBUTT.

Ludo blinked at that, while Madame Maxime scoffed loudly and Miss Stephens giggled at his absurdity. Even Karkaroff and Yamamoto looked at him with amusement in their eyes. All off them obviously thinking the boy was crazy for even suggesting that.

"Well I'll be damned." The ex-beater said amazed. "He got it."

"What?!" A breathless and shocked Lily Potter cried in anguish. She too had thought Harry was exaggerating… maybe not about the boggarts but rather the Dementors. Her appalled face was echoed all around the room by most of the witches and many of the men. The only ones not scared to death were Myka, Hermione, Fleur and Harry, those three witches showed instead resignation on their faces and Harry, well, Harry was cheering mildly.

"Yes!" He cried as he threw his fist up. Then he turned to Fleur and Hermione. "Pay up!"

The French witch stared at him. "I'm not paying you a bet in which you were right about that we'll probably die!" She said forcefully, making Hermione giggle at her frazzled look. "And you, shut up, if he won't get his money neither will you!"

That exchange made for the rest of them to be shocked out their, well, shock. How was that those three were so casual about such a statement? They did not know, and, obviously, the first one to recover was the one that really saw no danger in the Task. "Well done, Harry!" Ludo praised him. "Yes, you each have to retrieve a boggart while a series of creatures hunt you lot down. Now, following the spirit of the First Task, each one of your Ministries had contributed with something-"

"Told ya!" Harry whispered loudly to Hermione, who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"- and I have that list here. From Britain we got, yes, Dementors. From Norway, we got Inferi. France and Japan got us Vampires and Al-Basties respectively. And America got us some Pomberos, whatever those are." He muttered the last part.

"What?!" Lily yelled again, this time a little more frantic and lots more scared. "What kind of dunderhead are you?!"

"Sorry?" Ludo asked her, totally perplexed.

"How are you setting kids up against that creatures?! Are you out of your mind?" Miss Stephens cried, voicing what was echoing in all the Heads of School minds.

"Eh- No?" He said rather confused, however, he proved not to be too stupid as he noticed the red face on the Professor and immediately continued speaking in a rushed way, now well aware that she was seconds from exploding. "That's why we hired some coaches for them. For ten days, starting tomorrow, Valentine, these coaches are going to train and prepare the Champions to face the Task and live to tell the tale."

"Coaches?" Harry asked surprised. He shared a look with Hermione, then with Fleur. This was totally new and unexpected.

"Yes coaches." Ludo smiled as the tension in the room left slightly, just barely. "May I introduce you all to the witches and wizards that were hired to help our Champions?"

The ex-Beater stood and went to stand behind Alice Longbottom, who was sitting beside two witches and two wizards Hermione did not know. "This, ladies and gentlemen, are Auror Longbottom, Master Weiss, Doctor Noakes, Miss Hayward and Detective Dennis." He indicated as each one of them stood and bowed when their names were called. "They were hired based on their abilities and knowledge on Dark Creatures and survival. Each one of them will take one of you Champions and, hopefully, will make sure you are up the task of hunting down our runaway Boggart while defending yourselves from the Forest's creature _and _those that'll hunt you lot down. And, to make things fair, let's let them decide who they want to train, okay?"

"Wait." Syaoran said instantly, almost as Bagman stopped speaking. "There are only five of them. We are six."

"Yes, well, according to the Barty, the rules establish that in the only moment the Champions could be given help is when the tasks attempt to their lives and integrity _and_ the judges consider necessary such intervention. But, the rules also establish that the help can only be provided taking into account the Champions planned before the Goblet of Fire was lit, as those coaches need to be selected before the Tournament starts."

"What?!" The indignant yell was echoed in three different voices as Harry, Fleur and Syaoran stared in disbelief at the man.

"That means one of us is not having a coach, how can you do that?!" Fleur screamed, jumping to her feet, transferring the witch on her lap to be held against her hip. "Are you out your minds?!"

Harry too leaped to his feet, ready to scream too, but really happy to let Fleur do all the talking. He noticed, without too much surprise, that nobody was angered at the fact that one of them was going to be left without help. He did not need to ask who was going to be the one left out, after all.

Syaoran, though, remained seated, his sole focus on the woman he knew was Helena Well's girlfriend and the way she too was almost shaking with indignation and barely suppressed anger. He saw how the woman approached the table, behind her girlfriend and silently let her hand rest on her shoulder, murmuring soft words for her ears only.

Bagman scowled at the French Champion. "There's nothing we can do. This people was selected and paid for before the Tournament started, ever since May. We. Cannot. Hire. More." He said slowly as if she was a little girl not good with words.

"Are you really telling us you hired someone, _paid_ someone, before even knowing you were going to actually use them?" The blonde did not try to hide the disgust on her voice, and it was obvious her attitude was starting to get on the Heads of School and teachers' nerves.

"Miss Delacour, please, calm yourself." McGonagall asked in her brisk rough voice.

"Calm myself?! CALM myself?! Are you lot out your minds?! It's not fair to have one of us unaided and, let's face it, you all know who that Champion is going to be." Fleur sneered. "Aren't you Hermione's godmother? Why didn't you take her in when she was disowned? How is that you haven't come forward in her defence? Your House has been attacking her and harassing her since her name came out the Goblet. Where were you?" She asked sweetly, a little fire escaping her fingers and charring Hermione's robes slightly.

"How dare you?!" Minerva almost screamed, almost. "That is not important here, what's important is that the Champions, the _real, _Champions are helped."

Harry was the first to act, quickly snatching Hermione from Fleur's arms as the French witch's hands were engulfed with fire. "Put that out, woman." He hissed to her before addressing the gathered. "I've told you before, I'll tell you now. I did not enter my name, I did not ask anybody to put my name down nor do I want to compete. Given that, Hermione here is the true Hogwarts Champion. Not I."

Hermione sighed exasperated and reach over the older witch, to touch her forehead as her other hand crept behind Harry's neck. "_You two, calm the fuck down and stop being so unreasonable. Look at Myka and Helena. They're planning something. We are not alone in this. REMEMBER THAT!"_

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, his pale eyes twinkling madly. The Boy-Who-Lived felt a gently prove in his mind, and, hearing Hermione's mild curse by their link, he knew the Headmaster was too trying to steal her thoughts. "We are certain of who Hogwarts' Champion is and we are looking into how there was an extra name selected. You don't need to concern yourself with that, leave it to us."

"I'm sure you are _certain,_ Headmaster." Harry said bitterly as the Headmaster recoiled from his failed attempted at Legimency. "I, for one, are certain this is dragon dung."

"Harry!" Lily scolded him.

"_Calm the fuck down!_" Hermione yelled in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He muttered. He gently placed Hermione on his seat as Fleur sat again, rounding the chair to stand behind the chair, placing his hands on its raised back. "Shall we continue, then?" He said in a strained effort to be polite.

"Yes, that should be better, yes." Ludo Bagman said after a brief silence in which no one spoke. "So. Shall we assign the coaches?"

In short order the Champions were picked, Harry going with his Aunt Alice, Fleur with Detective Dennis and Syaoran going with Doctor Noakes. It went without saying that the only one left without coach was Hermione.

"Oh," Ludo said. "Miss Potter is the only one not picked, well, let's continue with the Second Wa-"

"Excuse me." A musky voice was heard. Every eye turned to Helena Wells and the woman behind her. "We are willing to help." She indicated with her hand to herself and Myka.

"Help how, Professor?" Miss Stephens asked her, narrowing her eyes at her employee.

"As we all are well _certain_ that this Tournament tries to be fair for all participants, my partner and I volunteer to help Miss Potter train for this Task."

"I'm sorry, Professor Wells," Ludo said. "We cannot hire more coaches."

"I believe the rules say that you must choose and pay for them at the beginning of the Tournament, but in no place they say that an unpaid coach cannot be hired during the course of the Tournament." Helena smiled to them sweetly.

"Unpaid?"

"Yes, Mister Bagman, unpaid. My partner and I are willing to help her without receiving any monetary gain."

"The two of you? Don't you think that's unfair? The rest of the Champions have only one coach." Karkaroff finally spoke up. Apparently the unfairness only mattered when it affected his charge, not that Viktor was even paying attention.

"Professor Wells," Miss Stephens' concern, though, was other. "If you decide to help her, then I must inform you that you wouldn't be able to work for Salem's Withes'. We cannot have a member of our staff supporting the competition."

Helena's sculpted eyebrow rose. "Then please expect my resignation letter this afternoon, Headmistress." She turned to the Durmstrang's Head. "And no, having the two of us is not unfair. Neither Miss Bering or I are Dark Creatures experts, nor are proficient in combat or strategy as we are both Muggleborn, but I believe that between the two of us we can help Miss Potter." The Wandmaker lied easily. Of course both of them were expert in combat, Dark Creatures and an array of several other little things that may or may not help Hermione stay alive during the Task. Myka had promised to teach Hermione how to fish with her bare hands some day!

Miss Stephen was rendered speechless, and the look of horror on Sabrina's face was priceless. Ludo Bagman, on the other hand, was looking too gleeful for anyone tastes. "Perfect, perfect!" He almost squealed. "Miss Potter will then be aided by the lovely Miss Wells and… beg your pardon, luv', what's your name?"

"Bering. Myka Bering." She said.

"Myka, _the _Myka?" Sabrina asked, still getting over the fact that one of the most loved professors at Salem's Witches' was quitting.

"The one and only." The American brunette smirked.

"Oh." Sabrina's little questioning was completely ignored as Ludo grinned and proclaimed that he, having been given full control over the coaching proceedings, agreed with the appointment of two not so talented and experimented witches as the trainers of the one Hermione Potter.

"So… if we are here for our 'teachers'," Syaoran asked. "Then why are they here?" He motioned to the three Wandmakers sitting almost in front of the Champions.

"Ah, yes. Giving the nature of the Task we had decided to have a Second Wand Weighing. To make sure all your wands are up to shape and still functional."

Hermione and Fleur exchanged worried glances as Viktor was called to test his wand. This was proving to be too strange, too different from last time. What was happening, but most importantly, what was changing and how could they prevent a fatality?

XxXxX

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Hermione asked them for the tenth time.

"Yes." Helena assured her, again. "Professor Snape sighed for your custody the moment you were casted out the Potter family. He gave his permission for you to be here. Stop worrying."

"But-"

"Stop it, Tiny, or Helena will pull over and I'll take you to a stroll for a _talk._" The threat in Myka's voice was unmistakable and Hermione wisely chose not to find out what having a _talk_ with the American witch entailed.

"Sorry." She instead mumbled.

She was sitting on the backseat of Helena's sedan, going to where Myka worked to drop the witch's permission to miss work for a month, citing family business. She had been amazed at learning that any fireplace was up to an intercontinental connection if one had the proper kind of Floo powder, which was purple rather than green. One brisk walk to Hogsmeade and a quick word with Rosmerta and she had found herself in Helena's arms and travelling all the miles to Helena and Myka's flat in South Dakota, where Myka worked at a Muggle Government facility.

The American witch was taking the time off work, as was Helena, to dedicate all her waking, and she suspected, sleeping hours to help her train for the Task that was going to be held in just ten days. It had been Helena's idea to take the girl out Scotland and have her train at their home at the United States, citing that underage magic was not so restricted in the New World and they could easily practice more without alerting the Ministry of the Dark spells they were going to pour down the girl's throat in the upcoming days. That, and Helena wanted to crave her a special staff that would be 'merged' with her wand so that she could use it to both cast and fight.

Or so she was told.

"We're here." Myka announced as Helena parked in front of a rather decrepit building that had a cow tied to the front.

"What the-" Hermione murmured. This was where Myka worked?!

"Don't judge the Snitch by its shine, luv." Helena remarked as Myka left the car and quickly went inside the building. "The building has some expansion charms inside, it's really bigger than what you may think."

The younger witch frowned and leaned so that she could peek better from in between the two front seats. "I thought she worked with Muggles?"

"She does. But that doesn't mean that the Muggle government doesn't use magic for this special building."

Something in the way she spoke made Hermione pause. "You can't talk about it, right?"

Helena smiled. "No. The secret has a strong compulsion charm that affects anyone knowing of here. We can't speak with anyone unless they are cleared by Myka's boss."

"Okay." Hermione accepted the true at it was. "Where are we going from here?"

"We are going to buy supplies to last us at least a fortnight. We are planning on holing up until the Task to train you." She turned to see the smaller brunette fully. "Is there something you'd like us to buy?"

The Basilisk blushed. "I have no money, I wouldn't like to impose. Having me in your home is more than enough. Thank you."

Helena stared down at her for a minute, making Hermione squirm in her seat. "Money is not everything, Hermione."

"I know, but still…"

The older woman swiftly pushed the girl back and, in a quick move, joined her on the backseat, gently placing Hermione on her lap. "What's bothering you?" She asked her in a soothing murmur. "You can talk to me."

The Slytherin Queen let out a shaky breath, sorting through her thoughts and allowing herself voice something that had been bothering her for years yet had stayed in the back of her mind until the term started. "Last time around I had everything. I was not rich but I was wealthy enough to pay Hogwarts without having my parents sell their kidneys, and I had a family that loved me. I could have books, toys, a piano, hell, I was set to pay for a rather costly school, more expensive than Hogwarts, and I was happy." Her voice cracked. "But now, now I really have nothing. I'm practically living on charity and I have no idea what I'll do next year… Sev likes me, but I hate living off him, he's a colleague, not a friend and, no matter how much Luna likes to tell me otherwise, I know I'm not living with her anytime soon.

"Nev and Drake are in a similar position. They are both adults and in charge of their own affairs, they have their soon to be wives and they also need to take care of their families… I can't impose on them either. And Harry, well Harry is Harry and he's just a Scion… I- I'm being dumb…" She finished softly, burring her head on the tall woman's chest. "I'm sorry."

Helena hummed as she gently stroke her hair. "It's hard. Remembering past lives and comparing them to what you have at the moment. I can understand you, but you need to let go. You are in for the long run, Maya and this feeling is going to be present every moment of every life. There's no escape form it, you need to learn to bury it or accept it. There's no other way around it."

"I know." She whimpered. "But it hurts. I miss my parents."

"Which ones?"

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly. "The real ones, the first ones and the good ones, not the bad ones… James and Lily, and Mum and Dad… I miss them, their, I don't know what to call it… presence, maybe?" She groaned. "I need a way to tell them apart, don't I?"

"Well, you can refer to them as you call them, no? James and Lily are Papa and Mama, and the Crawleys are Mum and Dad… the other two are 'that bastard' and 'that bitch'." Helena smiled sadly. "And you miss their love, dear. We all miss our parents' love once in a while."

"How can you cope?"

"Practice, love, practice." Helena sighed. "We've lived so many lives and we've met so many people, have so many friends, families, lovers… in the end the only ones who really matter are us, you and your heart, your Luna, Hermione, you need to remember that. Once Luna and you are done with this life is highly probable you won't see anyone but each other again. You need to accept that and focus so that you meet Luna again."

"It's not fair." It was not fair that they got to live so many times. It was not fair that they could not see their friends again. It was not fair they were going to meet so many people who would become a memory sooner or later. It was not fair that they were going to be separated time and time again, only to found each other and remember. It was not fair she had to sell her soul so that they could live free. It was not bloody fair.

"That's the matter, dear. Life's not fair."

XxXxX

"Missing the wife?"

Luna snorted. "Of course I am. It's been five days already!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey! No need to be bitchy about it!"

The blonde Slytherin sighed. "I'm sorry, Nev, I really miss her. Without her here I'm having visions almost nightly." She was an unlucky Seer and her visions always came to her in the night, taunting her, mocking her. That she only saw visions filled with death and pain was the only reason she hated her gift, a gift that at least sometimes proved to be useful. Hermione was the only one that kept the worst visions at bay and no matter she drank vials and vials of Dreamless Tonic, she still had them one way or another.

The young Lord nodded, well aware of her dilemma, and sat beside her on the boulder that had been hers since their last life time. No one was exactly sure how, but the little crazy girl simply took possession of that massive rock facing the Lake and no one ever sat on it again after that. "It's going to sound crazy, but the Castle feels empty without them around."

The witch nodded. While Hermione was taken to America, Harry was taken to Potter Manor and Fleur was sent to Canada for their own training. The other three Champions had left the School too, but not having their friends close was strange and really did make the Castle feel empty. "They'll be back on the twenty-four." She said both to comfort him and herself. "Only a handful of days until then."

"It sucks she wasn't around for Valentine."

Luna smiled. "She sent me her gift in the morning."

That perked the wizard up. He knew Luna had sent her something as they both considered Valentine being their anniversary, but she had not thought that Hermione could send her something while on training. "Really? What is was?"

"Just a box of chocolates and a letter. But I loved it." Luna had to suddenly blink back tears. She did miss her little Basilisk. "Oh, Sweet Morgana, what am I going to so without her until the Task?"

"Keep training. Keep going to the Forest to hide everything. Keep studying. Keep getting ready to help her the moment she arrives back." He smiled sadly. "Keep doing what you are doing right now."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them gone was the sad twinkle in them, replaced by steely determination. "Report our progress."

Neville nodded at her change of attitude. A moping Luna was a useless Luna. "Vati and Lav had outdone themselves. Cissy's tailors refused to work with the Basilisk hide so they took it upon themselves to make our uniforms. They'd recruited Winky, Anty and Dobby to help them and last time I checked they already have three dozens of uniforms ready, all of them self-adjustable and charmed to be featherlight. According to them they'll have all of us geared up by the Second Task. We are only missing the masks, but I don't think those are a good idea."

"The masks are necessary. We don't want anyone knowing who we are. Besides, they'll help protect us better."

Neville frowned. "If you say so. Gred has the designs, you only need to pick one and we can start the production. No need to hurry with those, though, we are not getting any ready for the Task."

"Maya is the one picking our face, Nev." She reminded the wizard. "How is the Forest Team doing?"

"We are done. Everything that's ours in there is hidden and has enough repelling wards to make Hogwarts look like a lighthouse. We only need to keep making rounds to ensure that no one cross the wards by accident."

"What about the night of the Task?"

"We've drew a schedule. It's impossible to all of us be out there without alerting someone. I'm sure the Snakes are up the task, but the rest of us will make rounds. We're appointing two per location and we'll be switching every three hours, starting at eight in the morning of the Task. Everyone that volunteered know where and when to be. Our main goal is making the Aurors and Botanists roaming around no the wiser about our plantations, the creatures finally understood that our things are not for their eating. The maps we gave the rest of the Champions were adapted so that we can know where they are in every moment and they'll instantly confound them if they get too close to our plants, that's it if they actually use the maps."

"They will." Luna smirked. "None of them really believed Hermione when we told them about the beast in the First Task, yet they still prepared themselves because they really had nothing to lose. They won't not trust her again, they'll use the maps."

Neville conceded that. "Then we are as ready as we can be."

"Which means we are not ready at all."

XxXxX

"I can't believe they are having the kids going against those monsters!"

"Calm down, Lils, Harry is amazing, he'll do fine."

"Alice, you can't tell me to calm down! What if it was Neville the one to enter that Forest?"

The Auror sat straighter, her hard eyes pinning Lily to her chair. "He won't come out there, that's for sure. But Harry will. You haven't see him train, Lils, he is fast, agile and know a god lot of spells." She sighed. "Trustfully, I'm entirely sure he needed my help."

"Stop exaggerating, Al, please. I know how hard it'll be to face those things… remember he was deeply affected by the dementors, what will happen when he face one of those?"

"He'll drive them away, surely." Alice said without real thought.

"How? The Patronus Charm requires years a stable core and months of practice. No boy of fourteen can cast it."

"Harry can." The brunette informed her friend. "He cast a corporeal Patronus, Lils, a sort of bird, I think."

"Wh-What?"

"Your boy is terribly powerful. I'm really confident he can survive this." She paused for a second. "He has a map, a piece of parchment, really, that shows the whole of the Forest and what lives there."

"What? How could he map the _Forbidden _Forest? Nobody goes in there!"

Alice regarded her friend, trying to decide if the redheaded was joking or not. Surely she remembered all their adventures, together, in the Forest, right? Surely she was more than aware that while its name meant to make the place out of limits there were almost no student that have not gotten in there at least once in their school careers. Surely her friend was aware that her boys had gotten in there too, right? "Regardless," She decided to pin it to Lily's nerves. "He has the map and it'll be great help."

"Where did he get it?"

The Auror pursed her lips, not sure how her almost sister would take the information. "That Club of your daughter's-"

"She's not my daughter." Lily interrupted her.

The other witch frowned. The way the Potters broke all ties with Hermione was something she could not fully understand. Lily and James had loved the girl almost since they first saw her, yet they had ditched her the moment she proved to have her own mind and her own personality. Alice and Frank both had been Lions and were proud that Kim was a Cub too, but that did not mean that they loved Neville less for being placed in Hufflepuff. In fact, she was proud that her son was so kind and loyal to be placed in there. She was grateful too, that his kindness had seen Frank only whipped and not killed like many fathers had been over the centuries as the boy took control of their family. Being in a different House than the norm for their families was good. Why could not Lily see that?

"What does MYBUTT has to do with anything?" Lily prompted her friend to keep talking.

Alice snorted at the childish acronym, briefly wondering why Lily did not react to its silliness, just as she did not react that Hermione was in the Tournament too. "Well, as soon as they knew the Task was going to take place in the Forest, the whole club started going to the Forest to map the place and made sure their members survive. According to Harry all the Champions were given a map the moment they were completed."

"And they trusted _them_?" The redheaded asked a little on the incredulous side.

"Who is _them_?" Alice asked her, just a little insulted. Neville was part of the club, after all.

"Those kids in the club. They do nothing but waste time and space." The Lady Potter pursed her lips, angered.

"Let me remind you, Lily, that both Neville and Harry are part of that club."

The other witch sniffed offended. "And so do Malfoy, Lovegood and Parkinson."

Alice imitated her best friend pose, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. "And so do three Weasleys, the Patil twins and Susan Bones, who let me remind you, is Amelia's nice, your husband's boss."

"Still… nobody know what happens in the club. I don't trust most of their members."

"I do." Alice said in all seriousness. "I'm sure had Neville not been a member Frank would have kill him in mere seconds."

"And I'm sure had her not be a member he would never challenge his father to duel."

The Auror remained silent for a moment, allowing both of them to sip their teas and to nibble on the scones Hook had made. Yes, that club had changed her son, but she really thought it had been for the better. Neville had never been weak or feeble. He was the top of his class in Hufflepuff and he was in the first five of all the year, beating most the Ravenclaws and putting himself in the spot for being next year's Prefect, yet with the club she was aware he was getting more powerful, more resourceful and much more knowledgeable.

Most of the spells he used when dueling her husband were spells only taught in Auror Academy, or, in the case of his last spell, only known to a handful of people that worked in England but studied abroad. She was not blind, she saw the boy fight and she was well aware that he had had some sort of training before the duel. Kim said that Neville and the club went out for running daily and that they meet every night after dinner to do only they knew what.

She really thought they were assembling a small army, but she was the only one thinking that and she would not tell on them. No way of knowing what Fudge would do with that information.

"Harry will survive." Alice said when she finished her tea and, after popping the last of her scone in her mouth, she got up. "He's powerful and intelligent. The best of combinations."

Lily simply stared at her as the Auror left the parlour. Harry's break was up and she needed to get back to training.

She only hoped that she was right and her baby was capable of surviving this damned Task.

XxXxX

"Wake up, Maya! Wake up!"

Brown, panicky eyes shot open as her little body scrambled to a crouching position a top the bed, her wand was called to her hand silently and instantly aimed to the figure sitting on the bed.

"Easy, dear." Helena said quietly, trying not to spook her more than necessary. She raised her bare hands slowly, showing no wand in them. "It was just a dream, Maya, just a dream."

Her tense body relaxed almost immediately as soon as she recognized the older witch that was just a feet from her and Myka's silhouette that was waiting patiently by the door, vigilant of the two females that had come close to her heart. Hermione lowered her wand and sat gingerly on the bed, not protesting when Helena swiftly gathered her in her arms.

"Shh, dear," The older witch murmured as she combed her hair out her face. "Easy now, it was just a dream."

Hermione just sniffed, finally noticing that she was crying her eyes out. She buried her face in the other woman's chest, faintly noticing that she was placed on Helena's lap and the slight weight that shifted the mattress. A warm, strong hand gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Maya. We're here." Myka never called her Maya, only Tiny, that she was doing so now only made her cry harder as the way she said her name was filled with a love and a promise of a security that moved her. These two women cared for her so much it hurt, it hurt to be with those two that she had only gotten to know in mere months and that showed so much more love than her real parents. It hurt.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled into Helena's chest. She had woken them up daily now and no matter what they did they could not prevent her nightmares from visiting.

On her first night at their flat she had woken them up three times, one of which she ended up throwing up after the images that danced through her mind. On the second night she had confided in them with the little ritual that Lily had developed for her to dream free of nightmares. Myka had read her a child's book while Helena softly ran her hand through her dark curls until she succumbed to sleep yet she had woken up almost an hour later screaming her lungs out.

The following nights had gotten them experimenting in ways to keep her terrors at bay. So far nothing had worked, though she found out drinking a mix of lavender, mint and chamomile made wonders to keep her asleep for at least three hours, time in which she would again wake up from a nightmare. She was tired, cranky and miserable without her Luna and, although she only had to wait four days to see her again, those days felt like an eternity.

Her training was going well, yes, but she was moody and in dire need of a proper night of sleep.

"Don't apologize, dear, we're here for you." Helena said to her softly. "What to share with us?"

"No," Hermione hiccupped. "Not really. I only want to sleep." She whined.

Myka chuckled at the pathetic girl on her lover's lap. "Come here, then, let's get you sleepy again."

Hermione sighed and let herself being drawn on the other's female form. On her third night, after a rather shocking nightmare, she had found herself on Myka's arms who simply carried her as she paced around, softly rocking her back to sleep, just like she was a toddler. It had calmed her immensely and had made her tears stop after a few minutes and ever since, when she ready to go back to sleep, Myka would take her and gently get her sleepy and calm again.

It was wrong, having those two treating her like family, loving her as family, but she was so grateful for them. They loved her and she knew she loved them back. They made her feel safe. They made her feel oh so guilty.

"She's out." Helena murmured as Myka passed by her again, noticing the knock-out girl resting against her shoulder.

"Let's go then." Her lover murmured back as she left their guestroom with the small witch still in her arms.

Helena was bemused for a second before she went after her. Entering the master bedroom she was pleased to see the always aloof woman so endeared with the little brunette, who was currently being tucked in the middle of their bed, her face peaceful and relaxed for once. "I wondered when you'll finally crack." She had no trouble having the girl sleep with them, but for her lover to be happy about it, Myka needed to be the one taking that decision.

Myka shrugged. "She doesn't take up much space." She crawled into bed, letting Hermione snuggle on her chest. "Com'mon, love, it's late."

Helena simply smiled and climbed with the other two brunettes on Hermione's other side, throwing an arm over her to almost embrace Myka. Within moments the only sounds on the house were their soft breathing and the occasional rustle of the sheets.

Hermione remained asleep until morning.

**A/N: I needed to leave Hermione with a small relaxing time, she's going to appreciate it soon. **

**Have a good Holiday and an amazing New Year, people. I'll read you in a couple of months. :D**


	26. The Second Task

**A/N: So... thank you all that had waited this long, almost two months, to read an update. Life is getting strange, though really nice. I have now my life on track and well, I hope my plans can be achieved easily.**

**Thanks for those new followers and favorites, and also thank you all those had been reading me for a while now, you're the ones that made it possible for me to write.**

**I decided to update today 'cause it's my mom's cancer operation one year anniversary and I'm being a nostalgic fool and can't believe she's still alive. She and her cancer are, were, the main motivation for me to write, I needed an outlet for my emotions, so... yeah.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Second Task**

"Please tell me Aunt Alice did train you."

Harry snorted. "Explain what is training for you."

Hermione groaned. "Did she help you at least?"

The boy sighed. They were in the same tent that had seen them before the First Task that was now just by the Forbidden Forest's entrance. It was starting to darken and they were the only ones in the tent so far. The Task was to start at seven but both their trainers had dropped them off an hour before then, Alice to go help prepare the teams of Aurors that would be patrolling the Champions and Myka to go help prepare the teams of Fighters that would be patrolling the Aurors.

It had been a shocking surprise that curfews were to be ignored that night. Being Friday and not really having much entertainment without Quidditch, the Heads of School had decided to allow all the kids free roam in the benches in front the Forest through the night. This new disposition allowed more members of the Fight to be available in the Forest during the Task.

"Well, she taught me some new spells, mainly ones to cage or to maim. What about you?"

Hermione shuddered theatrically. "Those two are insane, Bro, truly insane."

Harry froze for a second at how Hermione had called him. Never, in either of their lives, had the brunette alluded to him as her brother. It warmed his heart and made his stomach flutter. "How did you call me?" He asked quietly.

Hermione stiffened. For the last ten days she had spent with Myka and Helena she had come to refer to Harry and Sony as her brothers, even if she was no longer considered a true Potter. She also referred to Draco and Neville as her mates, Fleur and Daphne as her girlfriends and Luna as 'the wife'. She had created such a comfort zone for herself in Helena and Myka's flat that she felt like home and talked their ears off like she used to do when she was a true eleven-years-old in her very first year at Hogwarts. She had gotten so used to call Harry her brother that the name simply stuck.

"S-Sorry." She quickly said. "I know we are not family, bu-"

"I like it… Sis." Harry beamed. She had always been his sister in all but blood and he finally could call her on the title she had had since they were fourteen on their first timeline. At Hermione's shocked expression he simply shrugged. "I told you I'd be a brother for you on the Yule Ball, and even before that I felt that way. You get to call me Bro, I get to call you Sis, deal?"

Hermione beamed back at him, her wide smile sparkling in the dusky light. "Deal, Bro."

Harry put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her tiny frame against his. "So, you were telling me about those two maniacs, lil' Sis?"

XxXxX

"Okay guys, is time to rock and roll!"

"… and that means?"

Luna deflated from her rather poor impression of grandeur much to the amusement of her friends.

"That means," Neville said between chuckles. "That is time to get ready for a long night in the Forest."

"And why couldn't she said so?" Lesley Toddington, one of the youngest newbies said. She, along with most of the younger members of the Fight were tasked with watching the grades and making sure no one noticed the missing members of their club. They also were given some of the same coins that Hermione had enchanted for the Defence Association and, as the progress of each Champion would be more or less commented by Ludo Bagman, they were also in charge of keeping the ones inside the Forest up to date with what the judges were saying.

"Because she's Luna." Draco answered her easily. "Now, everybody got their map and their partner?" A series of nods answered him. "Good. Now, let's spread out and remember: our goal is to make sure Fleur, Harry and Hermione survive this thing while keeping everyone out our boundaries."

"Yes, Colonel!"

The Dragon Prince growled softly. He hated that damned nickname as it remembered of his father's position within Voldemort's ranks, but, then again, he was one of the prime leaders of their little group, Amelia Bones, Neville and Hermione being the others. "Move! Move! Move!" Several of small feet scattered around as most of the Fight dissolved to go to their posts.

"You enjoy too much having them run like headless chickens." Luna commented dryly, only Neville and she remained next the blond wizard.

Said boy shrugged. "If they want to call me Colonel I'll treat them like cadets."

Luna shook her head sadly. The more weeks passed the more army like the Fight felt and that was wrong. They were a defence group, focused on killing Voldemort and their Death Eaters and protecting the innocent as much as possible. They were in no means and form an army.

But even she was accepting that no matter what she wanted they were indeed the only means of protection for their country.

XxXxX

"_Ready?_"

"_Not one bit."_

"_Remember me why I put my name forward?_"

Both Hermione and Harry snorted at Fleur's whining. They were currently holding hands with the Slytherin Queen in the middle and were having a sort of three-way conversation. The three of them, along with Syaoran, were wearing the Basilisks catsuits under coloured robes, each one of them the colour of their school. Syaoran was wearing a more or less bright red with white trimmings, opposed to Harry's burnt red and gold stripes one and Viktor's solid bloody red. Fleur was wearing baby powdered blue and Sabrina was wearing a light yellow while Hermione's robes where green with silver accents.

"_Because you thought being a Champion would help you get laid? Not that it would, of course, you're way too ugly for that._"

Hermione's cheeky response got her a swat at her bottom that she dodged barely, serving the connection with the other two as she valiantly hid behind her big brother from Fleur's heavy hand. "Come here, you witch!" She said with just a touch of laugh, following the tiny brunette around Harry, trying to catch her.

Bell-like laugh was heard almost instantly across the area the Champions were told to wait and all over the grades that were full of students, Lords and Ladies, Ministry people and the odd International important characters. Sabrina frowned at the immature display of her fellow female Champions, who were fooling around in such an important night and were being stupidly comfortable with their situation. They were off to face deadly dark creatures, the chances of surviving were slim… yet they were laughing and playing!

"Stop it, you two!" She said harshly.

The smaller witch stooped immediately, letting Fleur catch her and put her on a loose headlock. "What's the matter?" Fleur asked a little concerned at the way to other blonde was talking to them as Hermione looked on from under her arm.

Sabrina almost snarled. "Don't you two see what's happening tonight? We might die in the next ten hours!"

Fleur smiled pleasantly. "Of course we know, Spellman."

"Then why are you acting like that? This is important!" She cried, not all aware that all eyes, both of the Champions and spectators that were still moving around, finding the best seats, were on her.

"Because," Harry answered. "If I die tonight I'd like my last hours to be filled with laughter and fun. Given that once we enter the Forest that can't be, we are having our fun now." And we that he went after Fleur, freeing his little sister form her claws, and started chasing her around, Hermione hot on his heels.

As their laughter renewed, Syaoran approached the bemused American witch. "They are close, Spellman, and they fear for their lives as we all do. Having this time to simply fool around is a gift they are taking gratefully."

Sabrina nodded, understanding what she was being told. She too had spent all her morning in between her friends, losing steam and simply being a normal girl, the thought of the Task far in the back of her mind. That these three could still be in that mindscape was a blessing and she found herself just a tad jealous of them.

All too soon, though, it was time to start and Bagman called them to him. "Listen! Listen!" He began after casting a Sonorus so his voice carried all over them present. "In five minutes time our Champions will go into the Forest to retrieve one of the six boggarts that are scattered around in special creates. To reach them, though, they will fight a series of dark creatures that will do anything in their power to incapacitate them. They have ten hours to accomplish this and return here to be marked by our five judges. We've placed teams of Aurors all around the Forest to ensure none of our Champions are injured too badly and they will be reporting back every fifteen minutes of their progress."

A murmur of excitement was heard from where the students were watching avidly. They had wanted to see what happened to each of the Champions, pretty much as they had done in the First Task, but this was better than staring all night at the trees.

"Now, on my count, all of you are entering the Forest." He said, paying close attention to the clock that was put just over the judge's table. "Five!"

Hermione took a deep breath and secured the strap of her small satchel on her shoulder. They all had been permitted to take one of them that contained some vials of Pepper-Up and Blood Replenishing, some bandages and a stash of chocolate.

"Four!"

She had wanted to carry her staff, custom made out a piece of kopté wood Helena shipped all the way from Brazil that not only was retractable but also contained a small 'pocket' to stash her wand and allowed the staff to transform into a foci for her magic. That weapon, though, was secret and they did not want to advertise she could use it until the time was right.

"Three!"

So, she was armed only with her wand and her small satchel. At least they did not imposed any dressing code other than them wearing their color coded robes. Had they thought a little more they might had forced to wear protective gear and then, then their basilisk clothes would have been banned. She was confident the basilisk hide will help them immensely against the creatures in the Forest, not only those they were to face, but the animals that lived in there in general.

"Two!"

She shifted her body as Myka had taught her, resting her weight in her front leg so that she would be able to make a sprint faster. Yes, they were all aiming to only survive the Task but if she wanted to reach the portkey with Harry before anyone else at the Third Task, then she needed all the points she could gain. Being one of the first to enter the maze would give her great help, after all.

"One! Go!"

She was off immediately, as was Harry, who stayed at her side as they entered the Forest, leaving the rest behind to follow. While she was faster Harry had longer legs, so their sprints left them at the same speed. A hundred on meters into the wood Harry nodded to her silently and transformed, changing his path abruptly and leaving her alone to search the woods.

"_And now the fun begins!_" She thought as a maniacal grin stretched across her face and she silently waved her wand to make her robes change to a deep black. She quickly casted the several tracking spells she knew and, after making sure they were negative for their short range of work, she marked a negative rune on a rock with the tip of her wand. She crouched lightly on the floor and, just like Harry, transformed and she was off again. Up until this Task she had not known how much she missed hunting things down. In her last life she had enjoyed hunting down enemies and allies alike, who, more often than not were a good chase. She guesses she could be a bounty hunter if she got tired of her books and make a good life out of it. The thrill that the chase gave her was only surpassed by duelling with Luna and she was excited to be hunting tonight.

That the things to be hunted were creatures out for her blood was a fact that was conveniently ignored until the time to face one of those came. She was, after all, having some fun.

XxXxX

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." Harry commented as he finished inscribing a rune on the floor as Hermione got out the shadow of some trees. "Any luck?"

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. She had combed half the west side of the Forest as it had been the plan and she had come out with nothing.

"Yeah, I didn't found anything either." Harry sighed, making sure the rune was clear and correctly placed. If anyone casted the correct spell the run would indicate that around one hundred meters in diameter form that spot had been searched and nothing had been found. He was tasked to explore the other half of the west side, leaving Syaoran and Fleur to investigate the east of the Forest and now he was done with his part, just like Hermione.

The tiny brunette nodded at that and raised her wand to the sky after making sure they were alone. Harry, seeing this nodded back and took to sprint to the southwest side of the Forest, heading to where the Centaur Camp was. Once she was sure the boy was far away enough, she let out a quick series of sparkles that would easily been seen over the top of the trees and illuminated slightly the Forest. A short burst of green sparkles identified her as Hermione and a long stream of white sparkles indicated she had found nothing. As soon as she was done she transformed and took running northeast, knowing that Harry would soon too sent his sparkles up, and yes, just a minute later the Forest was lighted up in golden and white sparkles.

She continued running for some time, stopping periodically to see where she was in the map and inscribing runes on the floor. During her run she came across a dead Vampire and the carcass of a small Acromantula. The sky lit up twice more, blue and white for Fleur and red and white for Syaoran. That meant that the Boggarts where hidden either south or north.

The entrance of the Forest was at the north of the school, meaning that the north of the Forrest was the farther place from there and the last place they had wanted to search. Fleur, Syaoran and Harry would be now searching the south part of the forest, where it was wider, looking out if there was something, anything. Hermione, being the smaller and the least seen, was the one sent north, where the Forest was thicker and where the Acromantulas lived and, having been dressed in snake skin, she was as safe from them as she could be.

She was the one searching the worst part of the forest just because she was the quickest of them and if she found nothing she would be done in an hour. Easy and quick and also fun. What else could she ask for?

"Maybe you'll ask for me?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Luna walking up to her. The blonde was smiling and her fair face showed a little of dirt form the Forest, surely she had been hiding in between fallen leaves again. The Basilisk hide hung on all her right places and she was pleased to see that her breasts were already halfway to where they had been in their past life… that meant she could have her snuggles back soon!

"Com'mon, love, aren't you tired of running around? Let's sit for a while."

The brunette tilted her head to the side. What was Luna doing so far from Greenhouse Two? The older witch was supposed to be all the way across the Forest, near where it met the Black Lake, not near the Acromantula colony nor alone. The Fight members were all assigned a partner as they were not supposed to be there and two set of eyes were better than one. It was just a shame that the Fight could not help them look for the Boggarts, though.

Soon after they discovered they needed to hunt something in the Forest they had started going on plans to have the whole Fight help her and Fleur end the Task quickly until Padma, in all her Ravenclaw glory, let them know that if they helped a Champion _during_ the curse of the Task they could easily leave Hermione and Fleur magicless. Apparently, there were rules written on it after a lazy royal Pureblood had sent his lackeys to do the Tasks while he rested in his palace. It was later on instituted the rules that demanded the Champions to complete the Tasks on their own or risk losing their magic.

But that did not matter now. Hermione checked her watch and was pleasantly surprised that she was not tired even when it was nearing one o'clock in the morning. Living in America for ten days had changed her internal clock enough to let her feel it was still early and that was bonus none of them had thought of when first going overseas. Smirking at the early hour she nodded to Luna and went to where she was now sitting, reclined in a big fallen tree.

She had not checked the map in over half an hour now as she was far away from all that there were no dots near her from either Aurors, Champions, or members of the Fight, that was why seeing Luna surprised so, even if it was a lovely surprise. "Bored out your mind yet?" Hermione smirked as she sat on her girlfriend's lap.

"Of course I am!" Luna cried as she embraced the tiny brunette. "It's silly being out here at this hour."

For a moment there was a pang of hurt on Hermione's chest. Luna's honest exclamation making her feel bad about having her and the Fight going in circles all around the Forest. They could not help with the Task, why have them around? "Sorry, love." She mumbled.

Luna sighed. "I'm tired." Cuddling Hermione more she murmured softly. "Let's sleep for a little while?"

Hermione frowned slightly at the sudden want to comply that flooded her. "I have to keep looking."

The blonde told her, nuzzling her nose on her cheek. "I'm out here for you and I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"But-"

"Let's sleep."

There was something in her voice that made Hermione obey. No matter she knew there were only some hundreds of meters to search. No matter she was not tired. No matter something in the way Luna was holding her, on hand on her back and the other tangled on her hair, that felt wrong. No matter there was something a little disturbing in the smile that Luna sent her. No matter there was some blackness creeping on the edge of her vision that was just off. No matter a voice in the back of her brain started screaming of danger.

She fell in a deep sleep in mere seconds.

XxXxX

_The red light with the bloodish smell that went directly to Hermione made her freeze, and, just like the other times she had been attacked with it, her mind shut down as her body prepared to receive the unimaginable pain that she knew to heart._

_A pain that never came._

_The Cruciatus that was to hit her was stopped by the sudden appearance of a body a few paces in front of her, the present, that had not moved since Neville asked Hannah's hand in marriage and was denied, gasped as the Boy-Who-Lived was hit with the curse and crumbled to the floor, his cries chilling all their bones._

_Harry kept screaming his lungs out and a little of blood started pouring from his ears._

_Upon seen the blood, and not feeling any pain, Hermione snapped out her stupor and was immediately running to the struggling Lord and in seconds she was tackling the older wizard by the waist, effectively knocking him to the ground and making him finally loose his wand._

_"__Get away from him!" Sony cried the moment Hermione dropped on her knees besides Harry. "He should let you be hit! Is all your fault!" He pushed the tiny brunette away as the school's Matron went to him and started casting spells on him._

_Hermione got up and she felt herself being led away from the grieving family, James was now with them, crying for his son. A huge weight dropped on her stomach, that curse was for her… Harry should not interfere with its course… Harry should not know that pain._

_It was all her fault. _

XxXxX

_"__Where are you poppet?" That voice, that terrible, singsonging, taunting voice that always made her skin crawl called to her. "Here, poppet, here. I know you did something bad, poppet, come here, poppet, here."_

_She hated he called her like an animal… but, she was. Sort of. An animal. Was she not? Still, she hid under the stairs, in the little hole that was there and was hers. She knew she should not make that call._

_"__Poppet, where are you?"_

_"__Check under the stairs, you fool."_

_Hermione cursed. Apparently her secret hiding spot was not so secret anymore. Why did she make that call? The police was on their way, yes, but her father could easily beat her to death in minutes… how long until they arrived?_

_"__Ah, here's the poppet." The man smiled wickedly and she knew she was in deep shit. She was taken from her hole and stripped quickly of her clothes, no matter they were already torn. The punches where few, but powerful and left her felling dizzy and with a taste of blood in her mouth._

_As he roughly entered her she wept silently, it was her fault she he was so mad. As she was smashed against the wall, with his body pinning her down, she cried out. As he turned her and entered her again, no matter he missed his original target she finally screamed. Why did she made that call?_

_It was her fault she made him so mad._

XxXxX

_Luna sighed exasperated. "What's with all this questions? There's nothing we can do right now, we can only keep going. You know that!" She lashed at the little girl. _

_The brunette's body stiffened and it took all her self-control not to break down in sobs. With the help of the exercises Luna had given her, she managed to keep her breathing even, but it was taking her a lot of effort, however, she did not cry nor really show any signs of distress. It was only because Luna knew her too well that she realized she had hurt her tiny Basilisk._

_The blonde groaned. "Oh, Maya, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." She rubbed her face, frustrated. "I'm sorry."_

_Hermione took a shaky breath, closing her eyes and willing the pain away. "It's okay." She said in a small voice. "We are all on edge. It's okay."_

_"__No it's not. I'm angry at everyone and everything, is not your fault… I'm sorry I snapped."_

_The brunette smiled tiredly as she went to sit on her girlfriend's lap, snuggling close to her warmth. Her smile fell as long arms held her tightly, pressing her to Luna's front. "I'm sorry I'm acting all anxious… I know that gets in your nerves, but…"_

_"… __you can't control it. I know."_

_They stayed quiet for some minutes, minutes in which Crookshanks, who had mostly spent his time wandering Hogwarts and getting to be known as the best ankle-biter in the Castle, decided they were a good pillow to sleep on. As they saw the cat knead Hermione's legs, they revived all the feelings that they had been bottling up for months. As the cat circled itself, looking for the better sleeping position, they finally mourned for what was now, for what was then, for what could have been._

_For what she had tempered with…_

_For what was her fault._

XxXxX

_The Hall was mostly silent as the students served themselves their first meal on the first day of classes of the new term. Neville and Draco had put forward the example for Terry, David, a newbie, and three more sons of pureblood families to challenge their fathers for their Head of House. Unsurprisingly, as Sirius was a great teacher, all of them succeeded, leaving six families in shatters for the moment, at least to the magical community._

_Many girls too, and a couple of boys, had been casted out their families, and, in the odd case like Hannah, had renounced to their names, though all the girls renouncing had been mostly from the Fight. Seeing Neville fight for Hannah was what had triggered the en masse disownments and renouncements, girls and boys grew bolder to declare who they loved and consequences be damned. Just like Luna had predicted, they had made a mess the moment they called off their betrothals._

_Disownment Letters had been coming at breakfast ever since the Yule Ball, some days a regal eagle from the Ministry would appear and got to a student, other days up to five of them could be seen approaching the new unfortunate witch or wizard that no longer had a family. It was simply awful._

_It was her fault._

XxXxX

_Hermione sighed. She hated seeing he Luna cry. Ever since she first seen her cry when she was thirteen and had been so heartbroken because she found out Hermione and Fleur were sleeping together, before Hermione realized the little blonde had bewitched her, before she realized what it was to love. _

_With a grim smile she slid out bed and kneeled next to her love that was shaking with her uncontrollable sobbing, her petite frame trembling with her sadness. "I loved you, Luna," She told her gently. "But the truth is I think I love you more now than then… and…" She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what was on her mind. "If I'd known then I'll probably kill myself thinking you betrayed me, I-"_

_"__But I-I did betray you." Luna interrupted her, still crying. "I h-hurt you."_

_Hermione nodded. "Yes you did. But so did I. I pushed you away and I did something I promised myself never do: I hurt you, Luna. Please forgive me."_

_Luna finally looked up at the brunette. "Why? I was the one who cheated, why would you ask that?"_

_"__I hurt you, Luna."_

_She had hurt her lover, her heart, her wife. _

_Pushing had been her fault and hers alone._

XxXxX

_She was dropped unceremoniously on the cold, damp floor, her head hitting a loose rock and making her dizzy. Tears of anger and frustration gathered in her eyes. This had been her last chance. Why could not she die sooner? "Go ahead, then! She's dead and I'd rather be dead and with her than alive one more minute without her!" _

_That gave to old god pause. Something in __**his**__ eyes shone and for a moment Hermione thought she was seeing recognition sparkle behind them before they went back to their normal opaque glare. "Unpredictable behaviour…" __**He**__ murmured, still loud enough to echo in the cave. "She is gone, little one, why would you sacrifice all that you have for somebody that has ceased to be?"_

_Was that sadness in __**his**__ voice? Hermione could not tell, but she was sure she felt sadness on her heart. "Isn't it obvious?" She sobbed out. "Because I love her!"_

_"__Another strange, altogether, __**human**__, concept. And if I were to grant you a boon, what would it be? Mmm?"_

_"__Send me back! Help change history! Let me save them all! Please, just let me save her too." She was openly crying now. Here was the most feared gods of all, some could say the father of all creation, and she was crying like that little eleven year old had been when Ron insulted her. She was tired, so tired of fighting for her life and she simply would not die. If she was going to keep going, then she needed Luna._

_"__Are you sure, child? I do not believe this is the wisest course of action, you will be in my debt, and I think I could have a use of you. I need a spy in the living world, I-"_

_"__Yes! Do it!" She was ready to give anything, everything, for a chance. Yes, she missed Luna and not having her was like a knife in the gutter, but if she could go back, maybe she could same them all. It was her fault they were dead. _

_Her fault alone._

XxXxX

_Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione. "What did you go running to McGonagall for?"_

_Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly. "Because I thought, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"_

_In the end they stopped talking to her for weeks, making her miserable and forcing her to dive in her enormous workload. She passed the lonely days reading, studying, barely sleeping and not really eating._

_But it was fine. The boys were mad._

_And it was her fault. _

XxXxX

_"__Luna?" She called to her lover. She was so close to her she could practically feel her._

_Silence was her answer._

_"__Love?" Hermione called again when it was plain she was walking in circles. She had passed the same skull twice already and she was certain that if she had been in a dream she would have arrived to her tent by now. "Little Moon? Please answer me!"_

_"… __Maya…" The wind seemed to answer her._

_"__Luna?!" She was becoming a little frantic. She was well aware she was dreaming, but even so, her legs felt like they had been running for hours. Her bones were aching due the cold and she was pretty sure she was starting to feel her brain numb._

_"… __Maya… please…"_

_Hermione's heart clenched inside her chest. Her voice sounded so far and yet so close._

_"… __please…"_

_The brunette froze at that. There was something on her lover's voice that was so familiar… so scary._

_"… __please…"_

_"__No!"_

_Hermione opened her eyes again and she was not surprised when she was nowhere in the Forest like when she had closed them. No, she was now by the swamp, near where their camp was. The tears that were already running simply intensified, blurring her vision as her sobs wrecked her body. She was on her knees, on the muddy ground, crying her heart out as she hold her lover._

_"__No! Luna! No!" She was the one yelling this time, her voice echoing with the speech she had remembered over and over and over again. She looked down at the woman that was resting halfway in her lap and half way in the floor._

_ "__I love you." Unlike the weak pleas her Luna had been making for the last minutes, this time her voice sounded strong and firm. Confident and final. Strong and soft. Full of love and resignation._

_"__I-I love you too." Hermione sobbed back, her wand, Bellatrix's wand, now resting in the floor beside them, useless and simply too heavy to still wave. "I love you so, so much."_

_Nobody answered her. She was alone, kneeling in the mud. Surrounded by immobile trees and still fog. With a lead in her chest and a river running down her cheeks. Holding onto the dead body of the one she had loved the most._

_Hugging the corpse of her beloved Luna._

_The woman that died because she was stubborn, because she was hard-headed. Luna's death was her fault. _

XxXxX

_"__Maya?"_

_Hermione did not answered him. She simply kept reading the list Neville gave her. The list of the towns attacked, of the houses burned, of the schools destroyed. The Death Eaters had been raiding here and there all across the country, searching for the Fight, searching for her._

_All those loses, all those kills… _

_All of them her fault._

XxXxX

_"__Mum! Mum! Alex! Mum!" The little girl's curls bounced wildly as she skidded into the kitchen. She looked so scared that she was not scolded as usual when she ran in the house._

_"__Hermione, calm down! What's with your cousin?" Baby Alex had taken to shadow her daughter the moment the extended family had arrived and Hermione had taken her role as the big cousin seriously, taking the younger boy to the backyard to play along the rest of the cousins while the adults chatted. That Alex and her were the youngest of the kids was not worth mention in her darling's head._

_"__Mum, Alex! Come! Alex!"_

_"__Hermione Jean calm down right now. What's wrong?" There was something in the way her baby girl was acting, so frazzled, so scared that did nothing but scared her too._

_"__Aunt Jaen! Aunt Jaen! Alex fell in the pool! Aunt Jaen!" One of the bigger kids, Anthon, came running in too. "We weren't looking, Aunt Jaen, but he's not moving!"_

_Jane Crawley was immediately out, followed by her crying daughter and her frantic nephew. Hermione watched as her mother immediately went into the water, clothes and all, but it was too late. Baby Alex was not moving as her mother took his little body out the pool, kicking the ball the boy had been chasing out the way as she exited the piscine. The ball Hermione had accidentally sent into the cold water._

_Baby Alex was not breathing._

_And it was all her fault._

XxXxX

It was all her fault.

**A/N: So, how was this? I hope you enjoyed it and it lived up expectations. Next time we'll see what the hell happened. Leave a review, would you?**


	27. The Patronus

**A/N: I received some reviews telling me how they lamented most f last chapter were flashbacks... my bad, I did it in part 'cause I wanted you to refresh your memory and in part to bring into light Hermione's demons. Sorry.**

**Here's the next part of the Second Task. Hope you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Patronus**

"_Any news on her?_" Luna asked as she touched Astoria's cheek with the tip of her fingers. Those two had been assigned to Greenhouse Two as they all knew Luna was useless making rounds as she would be too preoccupied with Hermione out there and Astoria, being the lazy Pureblood she was, did not want to go roaming around the Forest, even in her Animagus form.

The other blonde looked at the map in the floor and then at the coin that hung between her breasts that kept her informed of what Bagman said about the competition. "_Nothing has changed much. Sabrina is still fighting a Pombero and Viktor is just finishing with his Dementor. Harry and Fleur are apparently going to meet soon if they don't change paths._"

Luna pursed her lips and let go of the Ravenclaw. She hated that they had had no way of incorporate the Boggarts, Vampires, Inferi, Al-Basties, Dementors and Pomberos in the map. Not being able to have one of those at had to take a magical signature, as they had done with the portraits and them themselves, prevented them from assimilate those into the map to track them down. It was frustrating and just a little maddening. They had the ways to see where everybody was, yet, they could not know where their target was. They had to rely on the reports the Aurors made back to the judges' table and she was not sure she trusted those.

So far, according to them, Hermione had run into a Pombero and an Inferius. The Pombero, a sexual being that liked to have its way with the unaware young human had been easily dealt with, a quick cutting curse to the goblin like creature just where the legs met had it running away in panic, or so Bagman had reported, and the Inferius had been chased away by Hermione's Maxima Lumos only to be hit from behind with a conjured stake in the place its heart should have been. Thanks to a small book Hermione had purchased in the Diagon Alley when she got her wand all in the Fight knew that that was the only way of dealing with both Vampires and Inferi, even though it seemed pointless in the already dead beast. Bagman had commented how pathetic that was, though he had conceded the Inferius had not gotten back on its feet after that. Those were easily dealt with.

What they all were dreading were the Al-Basties and Luna could not help but worry that Hermione was going to run into one sooner rather than later. Vampires, especially the more animalistic ones like the ones the Champions were facing tonight, Pomberos and Inferi were a piece of cake to deal with if one had the enough power to do so. Hermione and Harry had, along the rest of the Fight who had undergo a small ritual by Hermione's hand to increase their power a couple of days before the Second Wand Weighing, enough magical reserves to deal with them. Those three creatures did not have any effect in their minds, they were almost pure meat and bones trying to eat them, or in the Pombero's case, trying to get them pregnant no matter they were male.

Al-Basties, and to a lesser extent Dementors and Boggarts were the ones to be worried about. Dementors affected deeply both Potters, one remembered every single moment of pain from his last life, even if he had not known so the first time he encounter one, and the other had several years of nightmares on her small frame that were going to attract all the Dementors around. The Boggarts could haunt them if they let their guards down, but Luna was certain that both had enough recalling of their confrontations with both creatures to be able to beat them squarely and soundly, their Patronuses and a well-placed _Ridikulus_ would see to that easily.

Al-Basties, on the other hand, were creatures that would certainly affect Hermione deeply. Pretty much like Dementors, they fed on negatives emotions and memories, but, unlike Dementors, the Al-Basties did not made one recall worst memories of pain and suffering. Al-Basties were female-like creatures whose sole purpose was to drive their victims crazy out of guilt. They made their victims remember and live in a kind of trance-like spell every single guilt ever lived and they fed on the emotions that created.

Hermione was a fierce warrior, a devoted partner and a wickedly smart witch. She lived to help those she loved and she thrived every time someone close to her found happiness. As such, her lovely Basilisk believed the felicity of many of their friends rested on her shoulders and, as thus, every time someone she hold dear suffered was some or another way her fault.

Added to that was the fact that Hermione was their leader in all but official recognition, and, as she was their leader, the lives of each one of them were in her hands. Lives that had already been lost once and that Hermione still saw as her fault. Although none of them was without guilt, Harry and Luna more than most, Hermione carried a weight too much large for them to understand.

Luna just prayed that no matter what Hermione remembered she was loved. Love was, after all, the only thing that drove Dementors and Al-Basties away. It just sit wrong with her, though, that no one had seen one of those yet.

XxXxX

"Harry Potter is now battling a Pombero, ladies and gentlemen. Let's hope he can make it run before the thing gets its pawns on him!"

Lily was frantic. There had been some sort of sparks coming from the forest, first green and white, then golden and white, blue and white and, finally, red and white and no one was entirely sure what they meant or even who had casted them. By the moment the Aurors arrived to the spots, believing the Champions were asking for help, there was no one there and the forest was too magically charged to even attempt tracking down the wand signature. Though most suspected who had sent those sparkles.

The reports from the Forest were coming slower than they had anticipated. Out the six Champions four were constantly missing in action and the Aurors were not able to track them properly unless they were engaged in a battle, and the other two were advancing steadily but had encounter less beasts than the rest, not really giving them much to report about. Apparently the plan for the two Potters, Miss Delacour and Mister Li was simple, scanning the woods trying not to be seen as its had been reported that the first thing those four did was change the colour of their robes to match the darkness.

They were combing the forest methodically and systematically, if the runes inscribed in the floor every hundred meters were any indication. That the four were teaming was not against the rules as they all were Champions, but why _they_ were teaming was what begged the question. Lily could understand to an extent her ex-daughter working with Miss Delacour as they had been close almost since the beginning, but she had thought that Harry would team with Krum rather than anybody else.

She could more or less understand then that the three members of MYBUTT were together in the Task, but for the life of her she could not see how the Japanese representative was part of their group. The boy kept mostly to himself and he was only seen with his girlfriend, the Kinomoto girl, and never too far from his Headmaster. But, according to the Aurors he was one of the ones now dressed in black and not too long ago had encounter Miss Delacour and had not attacked her as he had Miss Spellman.

That was another thing that made her uneasy. The Champions were given clearance to attack each other if they deemed it necessary. So far Krum and the Spellman girl had fought twice and the French witch had attacked the Bulgarian seeker too. The attacks were nothing serious, no strong spells casted, they were simply used to make the other flee, or in Sabrina's case, protect themselves.

So it was not only the creatures planned for the Task, the creatures already living in the Forest, but also the Champions her Harry need to worry about. So far he had not encounter many obstacles, but the time for the Task to end was nearing and she was not foolish enough to believe that he would end it unharmed.

She just wished for him to be alive after this night. She just wished for that.

XxXxX

The moment she saw the frown she knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked out loud, no longer caring if they were heard.

Astoria pursed her lips. While Luna's job was to make sure they were not spotted, Astoria's was to keep track of their fellow Fighters, the Champions and the Aurors. Via her coin she had been made aware that Hermione was 'lost' for some time now, but, thanks her map, she was well aware the small brunette was in a part of the Forest no one was and was moving steadily around… or at least, she had been moving. She checked her watch.

"Hermione hasn't moved for fifteen minutes."

"What?"

"Hermione's been still for fifteen minutes." Astoria repeated.

That instantly sent Luna's mind into panic mode, an alarm of ultimate danger blasting in her head. The Champions were told not to stop moving unless it was needed, unless they were otherwise engaged. Hermione was alone, there was no one around her, why would she stop?

Then it dawned to her.

Hermione was alone.

"Shit." She turned to Astoria. "Where is she exactly?"

"Near the edge of the Forest, by the northern caves."

"Where the Forest is the drier?" She asked already knowing the answer but wishing she was wrong.

"Yes." Astoria answered her a little confused, then it too hit her. "Shit!"

"We need to go there!" Luna almost cried, already moving to march north.

"Wait! We can't!"

"What?" Luna rounded on the smaller girl. Hermione was in dire danger and she wanted to wait a moment longer?

"If we help her she'll lose her magic." The Ravenclaw tried to reason with the older blonde.

"And if we don't the Al-Basty will make her go crazy!"

"Well… she's a little insane already…" Astoria tried to joke, panicking herself a little too.

"Tori!"

"Luna! We can't go, we can't help her, I'm sorry, but you know it to be true."

Luna was torn between ripping the little blonde another one or simply storming away to help her Maya. "I can't lose her again."

Astoria nodded. "If you help her she'll be gone all the same."

The Slytherin Princess nodded. If Hermione lost her magic then all would be lost too. But, then she would be alive and sane would not she? "I can't let her go insane." She said quietly before storming away, leaving the sad Ravenclaw not too surprised but with a heavy weight in her chest.

Turning up, knowing _They_ were hearing her, Astoria prayed. "Please let her be safe, please, let her free herself."

XxXxX

_"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."_

_"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."_

_Ron dropped his wand._

_"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."_

_"Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head._

_Yes, she had lied. It had been her first lie ever, but, it had been her fault the boys had gone after the troll. It had been her fault they almost lost their lives. It had been her fault Ron had told her such harmful things as she was an insufferable known-it-all, was not she?_

_She could never be forgiven, right?_

"No."

Focusing all her power, all her magic, she searched for her being. For her core, for her body, for her soul. For the last she-did-not-know-how-long, she had been showed those memories, those images, those guilty moments she had suffered in all her years alive.

Yet… yes, she was guilty, it had been her fault… but she had been forgiven. Nothing that she had ever done had gone without asking for forgiveness. Sometimes it had been given to her, sometimes, not. But even so, even though she still carried that guilt she had been humble enough to seek redemption and thus she had make her load lighter.

All of the people that really mattered had forgiven her sooner or later. Aunt Camille, Alex's mum. Neville. Daphne. Draco. Minerva. Remus. Tonks. Fleur. Gaby. Narcissa. Even Ron. That woman she had seen die in a Death Eater Revel that had confided in her that she was glad it was finally over when Hermione had murmured her apologies. The boy, just over five, that had died in her arms with a smile at not having to be in pain anymore. The countless of faceless wizards and witches that had answered to their summons for battle in various occasions only to die protecting what they hold dear, all of them with fierceness and something in their eyes that made her know not everything was truly lost.

And Luna, her lovely, amazing Luna. The woman that had made everything possible, the one that had given her strength. Her Luna that had for so long help her rid of her guilt. With her love, Hermione could do anything and everything.

She could face down a Basilisk on her own.

She could swim all the way to America.

She could ride the back of a wild Hungarian Horntail.

She could kill Voldemort.

_"__We've lived so many lives and we've met so many people, have so many friends, families, lovers… in the end the only ones who really matter are us, you and your heart, your love, Hermione, you need to remember that."_

She could defeat this damned Al-Basty.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

She opened her eyes just in time to hear the beast scream. Her Patronus erupted from her chest and shot skyward. Its long, slim form reaching beyond the tree line and she watched amazed at it hovered there for a second, its wings spread out and she could almost swear its wingspan was as wide as the Forest itself. The… snake… looked down and in a swift motion dived back to where Hermione and the Al-Basty were, the tiny brunette now on her back in the cold floor and the female-like creature, now not resembling Luna in the slightest, was hiding away from the light and love with one of its arms raised, as if that arm would stop the gigantic silver being from turning it to dust.

Hermione watched, amazed, when the Patronus opened its mouth and in one single move engulfed the Al-Basty. As her snake closed its jaw, the Dark Creature shrilled and was simply no more.

She did not think for a minute that her Patronus, just until then, had always been an Otter.

XxXxX

A silver light shot from the Forest. Having helped Hermione train for the Task, and having lived in the Castle for seven years, Helena knew that the Forest was wider than long, except in one point. The farthest point of it was a narrow passage that lead to a series of dry caves and beyond that, the Forest opened to a steep cliff that saw to the chilly ocean hundreds of meters below. The edge of the Forrest there was 6.7 miles from the Castle and she knew, seeing the light's position, that something was happening there.

When she saw the snake, easily seen from so far away, and noticed its wings, she knew who had been in trouble.

She smiled as the Coatl opened its wings and hovered there, still, unmoved, almost hugging the whole Forest. The warmth and the peace that sight made her eyes water. And she was not the only one. Left and right eyes were damp and even Ludo Bagman ceased his stupid chatter for the first time since the Task started. All were seeing, and feeling, how the Coatl suddenly dived downwards and disappeared in what looked an explosion of light.

Helena felt arms circle her from behind and she let herself rest against the warm body at her back. "She's amazing." She murmured, still too captive, too moved to speak any louder.

"She reminds me of you." Myka mumbled back. "She'll do anything to keep going and she's so full of love that it makes me wonder if I know how to love. If I know what it's love."

Helena sighed. "You know it, we all do." She turned in her lover's arms and let their foreheads meet. "But only few can really act on it, use it. You can, just as she does."

"I don't get it." Myka confessed. "Why you two did it. Why sell your souls to have another chance, not knowing if you could make things turn out okay. There was no way you could have known setting back time would make me evil or not, you didn't even think of it. You simply wanted me back, consequences be damned. And Maya did the same."

Helena nodded. "… she was in the same place I was. We had no family, no friends, no one to turn to and then you left us. Both Luna and you died in a bloody way that was not fair, that was not even honourable. You just left."

The slightly shorter woman frowned at that. "I decided to remain dead so those souls were freed. Luna was tortured to death… if dying that way it's not honourable then I don't know how they would be."

Helena pursed her lips in return. "There's nothing honourable in dying giving up hope."

Now a little annoyed Myka released her lover. "Just as there's nothing honourable in selling ones soul's for a second chance."

The Wandmaker blinked owlishly at that. "No, there's not." She turned again to the Forest where the light was now gone, yet the feelings remained. For now. "But desperate times call desperate measures. And all is fair in love and war, Xena."

XxXxX

"Maya! Maya!" She had been too far away when the Coatl had appeared and she had been too stunned to continue going until the giant snake was gone. However, she had been high enough to see all the little details of that Patronus, all the feathers, all the scales, and she had been close enough to be touched to the core with the happiness and love that such amazing creature had created.

She knew she was putting the whole operation at risk, she knew she could not be seen in the Forest nor she should have abandon Astoria back at the Greenhouse, but her Hermione was more important than any kind of punishment she could face later on. Maybe leaving Astoria was a big no no, but she was certain somebody had already checked the maps to see she was flying at mad speed towards her little Basilisk. Someone should be with Astoria shortly.

"Maya!" Luna yelled as she dropped from two meters high. She had instantly seen her crumbled body lying on a bed of fallen leaves when she started searching closer to the ground.

The girl was shivering and her skin had goosebumps, even when she was drenched in sweat. Her breaths were coming in short gasp and she was too pale, even paler than Draco in winter. Her eyes were open, though, and as soon as she saw her, she smiled. "H-Hey, Little Moon." She said in barely a whisper. "Don't."

Luna's movements were halted at that word. She had been in the process of placing her girlfriend's, her wife's, head on her lap when she had been stopped. "Maya?"

"Too dizzy…" She shuddered as her pale cheeks gained a little of green.

"Oh, Maya." The blonde sighed. The literature about the Al-Basties was few and hard to get, mostly because the creature was too foreign to England but they had managed to hunt down a little pamphlet about them thanks to Tonks. The most common side effect after facing one of them was nausea, followed by the dire need of throwing up everything eaten in the consecutive forty-eight hours.

Luna smiled. If Hermione was dizzy and minutes from painting the floor with the contents of her stomach then she was fine. She was sane. She was safe.

"Something funny?" The cranky little Basilisk grumbled.

The older witch shook her head, still smiling. "You're alive."

Any further speaking was interrupted when the rustling of leaves was heard, making both of them tense for a moment. Luna withdrew her wand and instantly turned to where she came from. She knew there had been no one around when she came to Hermione and that it was physically impossible for any Aurors to be near. Beasts, on the other hand, where copious in that part of the Forest.

From one of the bushes came out a black muzzle, slowly followed by a furry head and an even furrier body. The blonde instantly relaxed when the dark wolf carrying a satchel across his back came out all the way out the shadows. "That was fast." She commented as she turned back to Hermione who should start feeling better soon, safe in the knowing she had backup. "Give me a hand, would you, Nuzzles?"

The wolf's emerald eyes focused on the lying witch and it immediately went to her, shifting its bag nearer the floor. Its wet, cold nose bumped her hand.

Luna snorted. "I said give me a hand, not nuzzle her hand."

The wolf snorted back, sat before the witches and shifted back. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that?!"

"Her Patronus, you dimwit." The blonde said matter of fact-ly. "You okay, love?"

Hermione nodded gingerly and started to sit up. "Don't." She repeated to her girlfriend when Luna made to help her. "I don't want to chance it. Harry, help."

The boy nodded at once and rushed to her side, sitting behind her and resting her back on his chest. "I still have some Pepper Up on me, do you want it?"

"I have mine." Hermione answered him and motioned to her own satchel that lay forgotten on the floor not too far from them. "Could you give me some?"

Luna made to move but Harry was the one to stop her this time. "Luna, no." He said firmly. "I'll do it. You should head back to Astoria."

The older witch pursed her lips as the Boy-Who-Lived fed _her_ witch some of the potion. She knew they were being overly cautious not to have her help Hermione, she understood that, but that did not mean she was happy about it. They had had a meeting the night before the Task, a meeting neither Harry or Hermione attended, and all of them had decided to refrain helping out any of the Champions. The Tournament's rules were clear in that no one could help the Champions during any of the Task other than the Champions themselves as doing so would risk the Champion helped losing their magic.

She could easily tell them were to find the caskets with the Boggarts, Neville had found them almost at the beginning of the Task but she was sure one of them, or both, would immediately lose their magic. She could have also help Hermione drink her potion, but then again, her sweet Maya could lose her magic. Stupid Tournament's rules.

"I'm heading back, then." She told them with a sad smile before she transformed, ruffled her feathers and took off.

Hermione sighed when the last of the steam left her ears and the black crow that was Luna was far from view. "She's mad."

"Yeah." Harry helped her stand. "It's her job to take care of you."

The small brunette shook her head at that, happy to find the nausea was gone, just as was the need to throw up. "Found something?" She knew that Luna would not let her out her sight until the Task was done and she would have plenty of time to calm down the blonde then. Until that moment they needed to focus in capturing those stupid Boggarts.

"I found them." He told her with a grin. "The six of them are almost at the end of the Forest, near the fish pond."

Hermione blinked at that. That was closer to the school that all of them had imagined. "Did you sent the signal?"

"No, I didn't." Harry wrinkled his nose. "I was going to the moment your Patronus illuminated the Forest."

The witch frowned, already walking towards were Harry said the Boggarts were. "How is that you arrived here so fast?" Even in wolf form Harry could have not run from practically the other end of the Forest to where she was in so few minutes.

The wizard frowned back and took out his map, checking where he had been and where he was now. He blinked. "I have no idea." He silently confessed. "In fact, I don't even remember changing into Nuzzles."

Harry, true to his Marauder's lineage, had insisted that all their Animagi had names on their own. He had been the first one to transform completely when they were on Sixth Year, followed closely by Luna and they had been the ones to start the new name thing. Their forms had saved them more than once and it was an ability Hermione had enforced into the Fight and friends. Their names came from those around them, as no one was permitted to name themselves, and they sometimes reflected their Animagi nature. Harry's wolf, Nuzzles, was known to press its wet nose into everyone as a form of greeting and had been the first one to be baptized. Luna's InkyQuill, a deep black crow, was next and then it was Neville's Longhop, followed closely by the rest of them. Hermione, though, had been the last to be named and even now she felt they were all been lazy when they chose her name. What was cool about been called Kit-Kat? It was a name picked just because that was Luna's favourite sweet. It was not like her fur even was that colour… It was lazy and stupid and no matter how much she complained the name had stuck.

"Maybe I Apparated here?" He said after a minute of silent walking.

"You can't Apparate in Hogwarts."

Harry simply shrugged. "Then I don't know." He let the matter drop. He was not too concerned on the how, reaching Hermione had been his sole focus and he had done so. End of the matter. He checked his clock and sighed. They only had three hours until the Task ended. They needed to hurry. "Are you up for transforming?" Even if they ran all the way to where the Boggarts were they would take an hour to reach them and then another to run in human form to the Forest's exit. And they also needed to inform Fleur and Syaoran where the Boggarts were.

Hermione checked her own watch, cursing at their lack of time. "Let's go." She said and shifted into her tiny form. Her long tail swished as she waited for Nuzzles to appear.

Harry snorted at Kit-Kat's impatience, the obvious glare in her large eyes only making her look cuter. What was in the past timeline a proud, if tiny, feline now was a tinier cub, still as strong, but too small, even smaller than the normal adult house cat, to be considered a threat. Nuzzles had changed too, all their Animagi had changed when they had come back to adapt to their younger bodies, but none of them had changed like Hermione's. Her fur was still the same yellowish with black spots and white underbelly. Her brown eyes were the same… it was simply that none of them had ever seen an Ocelot cub before and it tickled them to see their leader transform into such a kitten.

But time was pressing and it was not long after than a black wolf and a small cat were running at neck-breaking speeds dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. They were almost over.

It was almost over.

XxXxX

The small crowd cheered as the four Champions emerged from the Forest, each of them carrying a crate in their hands.

"And here they come, Misses Fleur Delacour and Hermione Potter, and Misters Syaoran Li and Harry Potter!" Ludo's voice was heard over the loud noise.

It had taken them less than the hour to reach the Boggarts and alert the others. The tricky part had been informing Fleur and Syaoran and changing back to their human form without the seven Aurors patrolling the area noticing but they had managed without a hitch. Instead of sending their sparks fly they had simply sent their Patronuses to them, Hermione's Coatl was thankfully the same size of a normal snake and had not been seen by any other than Fleur, and they had promptly arrived, having not been too far from the spot.

Caging the Boggarts had been a piece of cake, they did not even let them take the form of their deepest fears, they had instantly _Riddikuled_ them to their crates and had taken off immediately, knowing they could still find obstacles on their way out the Forest. And they had.

Harry and Syaoran had fed off a gathering of Dementors, Dementors still weak after Hermione's Patronus, while the other two made sure the Boggarts did not escape and later on Fleur and Hermione had made sure a troop of Pomberos would never want to violate a girl again. Fortunately they had managed to exit the Forest with an hour to spare and with no signs of Sabrina and Viktor the four were tied at the moment.

"We'll ask our brilliant Champions to please hand in the Boggarts to one of our Aurors and proceed to the Medical Tent to be checked by one of the Mediwitches there." Ludo's voice was happy if a little slurred. It was four in the morning and most of the present were half asleep already.

Hermione was the first to give her small box to Shacklebolt before going to where Helena and Myka were waiting, forgoing the order that had been given to them. She wasted no time in running to them, launching herself at Helena's arms that were already open in preparation.

"You did it." The older witch sighed relieved in her ear as she lifted the tiny girl from the ground. "You did it."

The small Basilisk sighed back and cuddled onto Helena's warmth, she smiled at the hand on her back that was Myka and let herself relax. She was safe. She had managed to kill the Al-Basty. She had managed to impale an Inferius. She managed to fend off the Dementors. She had managed to castrate the Pomberos. She had managed to face off with the Boggart without letting it transform in Luna's dying body.

She had survived to see another day.

She had survived to face Voldemort and kill him.

XxXxX

"Are you alright, son?"

Harry sighed. "Don't worry, Mum, I'm fine."

Lily sniffled and embraced her son close to her chest. "I was so scared. You were there all alone, facing those monsters."

The wizard smiled tightly but embraced his mother all the same, wishing his father was no longer in the Forest making rounds but with them in the tent, if only to calm his mother down. "I was safe, Mum. I had my friends with me, I was not alone."

"They are not your friends, son." She said as she released him to lay back on the cot. "They are all competing against you. They could've turn on you at any moment."

Harry sighed again. "Fleur is the most loyal witch you'll ever met, Mum, and Syaoran is honourable beyond comprehension. And, well, Maya is my sister, no?"

Lily snorted and something flashed behind her eyes that made the boy a little uncomfortable. "She's a Snake. They are never trustworthy. She was cast out the family for a reason."

"Mum, Snape is your friend and he's Slytherin." He frowned. "Grandmother Dorea was Slytherin, too."

The redhead witch looked at his son as he had grown another head. "Your Grandmother was a remarkable woman and never acted on the vileness of her House. And Severus in no longer welcome in our home and you know that."

"He's not welcome just because he looks after Maya's wishes and no yours." He said slowly, trying not to anger his mother. "And I'm sure Grandmother was as sneaky and cunning as the rest of the Snakes… it's in her blood, she was a Black."

The Professor decided to not hear the first comment, but did had a comeback for the second. "Your Uncle Padfoot is a Black and was sorted into Gryffindor, his blood had nothing to do with that. He's a good man. He's Gryffindor."

"But Houses don't define who is good or bad, Mother." Harry told her with fire in his eyes. Why was it that his usually smart, almost as smart as Hermione, mother was so dense when it came to that matter? "Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he still serves Voldemort."

There was a sudden intake of breath at that comment. Apparently the whole tent had been listening them talk and the team of Mediwitches and Aurors had reacted to the forbidden name. The first one to get over their shock was Lily and the first thing she did was to smack her son on the back of his head. "Don't you dare say his name!"

"Whose? Voldemort? Or Pettigrew?"

That earned him another slap, though neither of them hurt at all. "Don't say either!" She screeched.

"Why?" Harry was tired, of both the Task and the stupid attitude his mother had adopted since Hermione was sorted into Slytherin. "I killed Voldymold, I think I should have a little leeway. You act as if I spoke in Parseltongue. It's just a name."

Lily glared at her son. "I don't know what is worse, you saying You-Know-Who's name or joking about being a Parselmouth."

A sudden cold hand gripped his heart. "Would you cast me out the family if I were a Parselmouth?" He asked afraid for the first time in a long time.

"Yes we would, but that's not the case." The sombre voice of his father made him jump a little, but it did not take the hurt out of his words. "The Task is over, let's go hear your results."

Lily turned to James and embraced him relieved. Nothing had happened to her husband either, he too had managed to survive the night in the Forest. "Come, son, we'll see you outside."

Harry blinked. He did not care about the results, he did not care about the Tournament at all… but he did care that his parents were so narrow minded, so short sighted. Had they always been like that? He had not notice until the talks about Hermione being a Slytherin started. Before that his father was kind and his mother was loving… what happened to them?

"Calling to Harry Potter to the stand!" Bagman's voice echoed.

He sighed. He did not have time to ponder such things right now. But he would.

There was something fishy about the whole situation, and he would make sure to find out what it was.

**A/N: Leave a review? Pretty please?**


	28. The First Fallen

**A/N: So much response for last chapter, specially as I was out of commission for almost two months. Thank you for the reviews and the support. I love to hear what you have to say about my little tale.**

**Now, writing has been hard. I'll try to keep updating every week but if suddenly there's a two weeks hiatus, don't be too shocked, okay?**

**And sorry if I hurt someone with what happens in this chapter. It had to be done :/**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – The First Fallen**

"A little bit to the left… umm, there."

"You are such a cat."

One of Hermione's eyelids opened halfway, the other refusing to work at the moment, and stared at the reflection of her Luna in the mirror of the bathroom. The blonde's long fingers were currently tangled in her mess of curls as she gently massaged the shampoo on her scalp, rubbing all the right spots and making her positively purr. "Meow." She simply said, agreeing to the statement of her beloved witch.

Luna snorted and kept working, content in the knowledge that the Task was over and they all had survived unscratched. Well, most of them had.

While Harry, Fluer, Syaoran and Hermione managed to complete the Task with mostly an hour to spare, Sabrina and Viktor had not been so lucky. The American witch had managed to secure her Boggart but she had been attacked by a group of Inferi a couple of kilometres from the Forest's border. She had took a nasty beating and had lost her Boggart in the process. Had the Aurors not been there she would have died a horrible and gory death. She was now in St. Mungos recovering and they were hoping she could come back to the Castle in a couple of weeks.

Viktor… Viktor had been ambushed by a Vampire coven and had died in mere minutes. His body was found near the Acromanula colony, already half covered in their silk, way before any of the Boggarts were claimed. His death had been a shock to them all, and Hermione specially felt like it was somehow her fault.

In the last lifetime she had gone with him to the Yule Ball and she had get to know a rather shy and level-headed boy, a boy that had however grown to be a Pureblood supremacist just like the rest of his school. After the Tournament he had seen him trice. Once in Diagon Alley a month after her Fourth Year had ended; she had been in a shopping date with Luna, Ginny and Fleur and he had seen her in Muggle clothes, clothes that by Magical standard had been a little too revealing and he had stormed out the shop quickly without a word exchanged between them after he had roamed his eyes over her form for a second. That had been the last time she had seen him tall and healthy and the first time she saw his eyes had reflected something akin tenderness and hunger when she had enthusiastically waved at him.

The next time he saw him was when he took off his Death Eater mask after the first time she was captured. She had just seen him that time, her torture being put in Bellatrix's hands, but she would forever remember his shocked expression and his unbelieving eyes. He had been gangly and pale that time, life had gotten rough not only for the opposition. Later on she had come to the conclusion he had not find out she was a Muggleborn and had been kept in the dark about who they were capturing. When they were together she had made sure to never tell him about her parents or interests outside Hogwarts, just like he had never spoke about his home life. Talking about that would have complicated things in a relationship that both had agreed was just for fun, both knowing that it was safer the less they knew about one another.

The last time she saw him had been the day she decided to attack a Death Eater camp with just her wand and a dozen of Muggle grenades, shortly after Harry's demise. He had been the one to see her approach, he had been the one to refuse to call the alarm. The only reason she had come alive after that fiasco was because Viktor had helped her before being hit with an _Avada_ _Kedabra_ on the back. By that time all the grenades had been put in place and she only needed a simple spell to kaboom the entire place. Viktor's body was never found but she was happy he went doing something good… or so she liked to tell herself.

His death, the first one, had been one of the memories the Al-Basty had played in her mind and having it so fresh in her mind made the feeling of guilt even more pressing when she heard he had died in the Task. The young man was destined to do several things, most of them in pro of the Dark Lord, but even so he had been a nice lad and no matter how much she tried it, Hermione simply could not see the Death Eater in him.

"Do you think he'll be in Elysium?" The small brunette asked her Luna as the blonde helped her out the bath.

"You knew him better than I. You tell me." Luna said as she gently dried her little lover with the towel. The blonde was already dressed in her bathrobe and half dry so she focused solely on Hermione.

"I don't think any of us we'll ever see him again."

The older witch smiled sadly. They both knew his soul at this point could either go up or down. He was nice, yes, but Durmstrang was well known for its Dark Arts and they were not entirely sure if the students did more than study the books related to the art. There was a reason no Muggleborn was ever accepted in there after all.

"I think is bed time."

Luna's comment made her snort. It was still early… only eight in the morning. They should be up and going on adventures! The Task had finished at five in the morning, time the sun started to peek over the trees, and they had been retained for only two hours after the event to give them their scores and the like.

"But it's too early!" She mock whined as she started dressing herself so Luna could do the same. "We're not sleepy yet!" She pointed out.

The blonde snorted back. She, along the rest of the Fight, was up to the gills in Pepper-Up and she indeed was more than able to have a training session without too much effort. However, she was aware the Pepper-Up's energy was going to end soon and she wanted to be in a bed when that happened. Hermione too was still riding one or two Pepper-Ups and she knew from experience that the tiny brunette would crash horribly the moment the potions were up.

"Come on, you monster. Let's snuggle till we fall asleep."

Hermione beamed at that. She loved her snuggles and she had missed her lover for ten long, agonizing days. Sure, Myka and Helena were good sport, they let her share their bed and they comforted her every time she had a nightmare but she needed her Luna to be totally calm. With Luna there were no nightmares and there was the security that always called to her. No matter if other things had her unhappy, the Potters one of those, her Luna would always let her know she was loved and all the pain ebbed away at least for the night.

With her Luna she was invincible.

XxXxX

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," He gestured toward the Gryffindors, "Enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Viktor Krum."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Vitkor Krum."

Hermione caught a glimpse of Olga through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. She looked down at the table as they all sat down again. No matter how much they told her otherwise, both times he died it was because of her, one way or another.

"Viktor was a person who exemplified many of the qualities a great wizard possess. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that we should take a minute of silence to honour him and his bravery. He was a great Champion and we should all remember that."

The dinner after the Task was transformed into a feast to remember Viktor. The banners that hung over the tables that had been set since October no longer represented the Houses of Hogwarts and the visiting Schools, they were replaced with black cloths. The Hogwarts' crest that always sat behind the High Table was too changed for the Durmstrang crest, proud and sombre, a sign of goodbye to the School that would no longer remain in the Castle once the month ended.

When the minute was up the tables were instantly filled with dishes most of them did not know. Apparently the farewell feast would consist of the many different Scandinavian dishes they had come to know over the months. Lamb in many presentations, dry fish, cheeses, red fruits, salmons, the spare sausage and potatoes with asparagus were the options to be tasted.

Hermione sighed. She was not hungry, her internal clock was still a little jumbled, and nothing that was around her really caught her eye. Not that there were many options for her, only the fruits and potatoes were really something she could eat… and even then she needed to stay away from the strawberries.

With not real motivation to eat she simply let her forehead rest on the table, hearing all the conversations around the Hall, concentrating in the sound only.

"I still don't understand why they needed to face such horrible monsters." That sounded like a Hufflepuff.

"This cod is amazing! You need to try it! It's sour and salty and just…" That definitely was a Beauxbatons student. His slight accent was easily picked by her ears.

"So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next time?" She snorted at Blaise's attempts to be suave.

"We'll see…" Oh, so he was trying to seduce Gaby… not a good move that one, not a good move.

"Hear me, all of you, it was her fault. He wasn't attacked by Vampires, oh no, she attacked him. I'm sure." What was Ron now up to now? "That so called Basilisk… I bet she attacked from behind, didn't give 'im the chance to defend himself. All to still be at the top of the competition."

She raised her head and see the redheaded that was sitting in the next table, just in front of her. He was surrounded by his mates and most of the Durmstrang's male students. They were all giving her the evil eye.

"That's not true, and you know it." Padma said, her own glare directed to the youngest Weasley son.

"Yes, Ron, I've told you already. I spent some of the Task with Hermione." Harry said exasperated from Padma's other side.

"But you were not with her all the time." Ron said smartly.

"No. Fleur and Syaoran were with her too." Not a total lie, but it was also not the whole truth… she had been with them when the four made their way back to the Forest's exit, after all.

Ron snorted. "Why are you defending her? She's a dumb snake!" His loud outburst made the Hall go silent. "She's nothing but a waste of space and a lying hag. Even your parents were aware of that and got rid of her before she did something worse to your name."

Harry shot from his place and was instantly in his face. "Listen, Weasel. Don't you ever. EVER. Insult my little sister."

Sony looked at his brother with surprise. "Harry, calm down." He said quietly.

"Really? And that club of hers? The one no one can enter? The one that you need to turn your back to your family to enter?"

Harry snarled and for an instant he resembled a caged animal. "You don't understand a thing, Weasel. Without her help, without the maps our club made, without the training we did, without the constant help, the constant studying… we'd all die."

Ron scoffed. "Then why didn't Viktor was with you, eh? Or that Spellman girl?"

Fleur stood from her place across Hermione, turning around to face the irate redheaded. "Both were invited to join us, Weasley. Both refused. So don't talk about us like that." She told him seriously. She turned to where Olga was sitting, close to the action to hear all perfectly but far enough not to be a target. "We've already told you this, but we are sorry for your loss."

Viktor's girlfriend nodded. The Champions had indeed already presented their condolences as soon as the news reached them. She could not blame any of them. Viktor did tell her he was invited to their little group, but he had refused. He had also refused to take the map the youngest Potter had given him claiming it felt too easy… that it felt like cheating.

"I believe, Ronald," Padma deadpanned. "That tonight is a night to celebrate our fallen." She turned to Olga. "He died like a warrior and we'll all remember him as such."

"To Viktor!" Luna raised her goblet of pumpkin juice as she stood.

The rest of Slytherin rose their own goblets and toasted. "To Viktor!"

"To the best Seeker in the world!" Harry copied the blonde Snake.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, along with half Gryffindor rose their goblets. "To the best Seeker in the world!"

"To a great Champion and friend!" A Durmstrang student rose and toasted.

The whole Hall, teachers and Heads of School included, replied. "To a great Champion and friend!"

Hermione smiled and sipped her goblet with each toast. Viktor got the chance to die like a hero and not like the Death Eater he had been last time. Maybe his premature death was a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, he could go to Elysium.

XxXxX

"Hey, Sonny, you have a minute?"

The young Gryffindor looked up from his parchment and blinked as his brother sat on the chair next to him. Seeing Harry in the Common Room was strange these days. After he woke up at the beginning of the month he had been away training and in MYBUTT meetings. Apparently all it took for him to be accepted in their ranks was to take a Cruciatus for Hermione, not that he did not approve, but it still felt a little dramatic for him.

It was a bigger shock to see him, though, because not even ten minutes ago he saw the Patil twins, Lavender and Katie heading out to the MYBUTT meeting. Harry would always be on those meetings… why was he there then?

The younger boy scratched the back of his neck. "Snape gave us a hell of an essay to write and… well…"

Harry smirked. "You lived up to the Gryffindor name and put it off 'till the last minute?"

Sonny reddened slightly. "Yeah, something like that."

The raven haired boy snorted amused. He was one to put off his essays off until the last minute… but then, Padma entered his life and everything changed. "You want some help?"

The redhead blinked at the offer. One of the things Harry had made clear when he joined him in Gryffindor was that he would not be helping his younger brother with anything, that he needed to experience the learning just as he did, with his friends' help and hard study. It had seen unfair at the beginning and he had been tempted to rattle off to their mother, but he was now grateful. As he had no Padma on his circle of friends he had been forced to up his studies and start learning out the books in the Library. He was second in his year, only bested by Colin Creevey and he felt so proud of it. It was due his hard study he was second and part of him did not Harry's help, but, on the other hand, it was Snape's essay…

"That'd be great." Sony said heartfelt. If he could not think of Potions for more than necessary all the better.

The older Potter smiled and promptly set to help his little brother to finish and essay he remembered had been a pain in the ass to complete the first time he did it. "Hey, not bad, but here…" He pointed to a part near the middle of the parchment. "It's not the animals' flesh that is resistant to magic, it's the skin. Or at least that's true in most cases. The skin of animals like Dragons and Basilisks are resistant to spells but not magic, you can infuse them with potions or alchemy solutions and work them easily. With every animal, though, if you remove the skin from the bits of meat then you can use it in the potions without any problem, especially if you are mixing them with ingredients such as rosemary and thyme."

Sony blinked at that information. "Rosemary and thyme?" He asked. "Those ingredients are not in the Blood Replenishing Potion. And they're not magical."

"No, they're not in it. But the Blood Replenishing Maxima has both to increase its power and every plant that is used for potions is considered magical to many."

The redheaded nodded. "Got it, thanks." He reached for another parchment to start writing again so he could incorporate what his brother told him.

"What you're doing?" Harry asked curiously as Sony started witting again his essay.

"Adding what you just told me." The younger boy answered easily, not looking up.

"By writing it all again?"

The unbelieving tone in his voice made Sony stop and look at his brother. "Yes…?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Dear brother of mine… don't tell me you'd be doing that since you started Hogwarts?"

"Umm, yeah…"

"Watch this, then." He said pulling out his wand. Pointing it carefully on the yellowish parchment he muttered. "_Anadiatáxete._" The words in the paper started shaking slightly and, with the tip of his wand, he easily moved half the essay written lower than it was, leaving a nice chunk of parchment blank just where Sony should add his brother's comment. "_Finnite._" And the words stopped shaking and sat still on the paper.

"Wow!" Sony exclaimed excited. "Teach me that!"

Harry smirked and proceeded to teach his little brother all the homework spells he knew, which were a handful and let him do almost everything but write the essays on command and soon the younger wizard was done with his homework.

"So, why do you honour me with your presence this fine evening?" Sony asked the older boy as he put away one of the easiest essays he had ever written.

The raven haired wizard snorted. "What? Can't a boy seek his brother for a chat?"

Sony shrugged. "You've been pretty busy. With the Tournament and the Club."

Harry blushed at that. "Sorry, I never meant to abandon you or anything." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's just that, well, I needed to practice."

The redheaded nodded. "I know. I understand." He bit his lip in hesitation. "How's Hermione?"

The older wizard was taken aback by the question. "She's fine… a little down since Christmas, but fine."

"Do you, um, do you think she'd be willing to talk to me sometime?"

The nervousness of his brother did little to make him feel less protective of the small Basilisk. "What for?" He asked harsher than he intended and immediately backtracked. "Sorry, it's just that, well, none of us have been good brothers to her, no?"

Sony nodded again. "I know, but, well, I feel bad for her…" He looked around the Common Room, making sure none of the other Gryffindor heard him talk about a Slytherin. "It's just that she was monopolizing Mum's time and, well, we were jealous, no? I know I was… I was really jealous she changed you, Neville, Mum, Father… And we treated her awfully… but then, well, she was sorted and she's a Snake and well, all Snakes are bad, no? We could hate her openly even if she was our sister and it was right… but…" He looked away from Harry's intense emerald eyes.

"But what?" The other wizard asked gently.

"… you weren't there when Mum and Father decided to cast her out the family. You weren't there when she received her Disownment Letter… you didn't see her eyes." The boy trembled and for a second it looked like he was going to burst crying. "Her eyes were dead, Harry… she died the moment she received her letter."

"Sony…" Harry murmured and, for the first time in recent memory, he went to embrace his little brother as he started shaking.

"Oh, Merlin, I treated her awfully because I was so jealous and I hated her for being a Snake… I feel so bad, Harry, I need to talk to her…" He mumbled into his brother's chest as he fought back tears.

"I'll tell her, I'm sure she'll come talk to you as soon as possible." Harry consoled his little brother, knowing how awful he himself felt when he woke up and remembered how he had treated the girl. But he could not help it back then. He had really hated her for a moment and he could not help but do it.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem… I too was jealous for a while." He let go of Sony with a soft smile. But then, something in what the younger boy said clicked in his mind. "You said Mum and Father changed?" He asked.

The redheaded nodded as he gently rubbed his eyes, thankful that none of the few sitting around was seeing him and his brother. "Yeah. Mum became a monster and Father started being distant."

Harry hummed. That was the reason he wanted to talk to Sony. After looking back he could see that there was indeed a huge difference in how his parents acted before they adopted Hermione and how they were now. "When did that happen?" He asked him. "I mean… I really can't remem-"

"- it was as if they had always been like that, right?" Sony interrupted him. He sighed. "I'm not sure, but Mum was the same after they adopted her, at least she was the same around us. Father… well, he was just different suddenly, no?"

Harry shook his head. "No… Do you remember the luncheon?" At his brother's nod he continued. "I think after that it's when they changed."

"No." Sony said. "… I don't know. But I don't think it was then."

The raven haired boy frowned. Both were not entirely sure what had happened to their parents, but they could easily see that something had changed how they acted and how they treated little Hermione.

"What I don't understand, I really can't understand, it's why Mum let Snape be her Godfather if she hates Snakes. I know they're friends, but why is she friends with him but no with another other Snake?"

Harry paused for a moment. They both knew thanks to their Father that Severus had been a spy and he had been the one to go with the Prophecy to the Dark Lord, targeting their family and putting Harry's life in danger. They knew that, but they also knew that Snape had been so ashamed of what he had done that he immediately confessed to Dumbledore and the Potters, making them aware of the danger he had unwillingly put them into.

"I think Mum loved him." Harry whispered softly. Truthfully he was remembering what he learnt once out of Severus' memories in his last lifetime and he remembered one or two kisses between his mother and their teacher. Knowing her mother in this lifetime he could see that she might, _might_, had loved him once.

"Yuck!" Sony's disbelieving face paled at that revelation. "You can't honestly tell me that- that Mum- Harry!" He whined lost as images of his mother and Snivellius started plaguing his head.

The older wizard chuckled. Sony's face was priceless and really funny. "I don't know, it's just a hunch and it'd totally explain why she still likes him a little."

"But… if they broke up, wouldn't they hate each other? You hate Luna." Sony pointed out, fervently trying to erase those disturbing images form his head.

"I never hated Luna. Mum and Father hated her and so I pretended to hate her too." Harry confessed. "I really liked her, just never like _that_. I don't think I'd be too happy married to her."

The redheaded nodded. "I understand. I like Kim but sometimes she's too…" He stopped thinking on a word to describe the youngest Longbottom.

"Loud? Brash? Tomboy? Rude?"

"Intimidating." Sony decided.

Harry blinked. That was one word that could easily summarize Kimberly Ann Longbottom at a whole. Especially if he was destined to marry her. The girl was always up for a good brawl and was always looking to prove herself against the rest of her year. She had a rivalry going with both Hermione and Astoria and although Hermione was rarely seen other than at meals, every time Kim and the Slytherin Basilisk crossed paths someone ended in detention. "Well, in any case I never loved Luna like that, but Mum may had loved him. That's, I think, why she still likes Snape." He knew better than to ask if Sony was marrying Kim. He was as he was betrothed to her, simple as that. Unless, of course, he was ready for a fall out.

"But she loved Hermione too, no?" The younger wizard contemplated. "She used to tell us all about her before we met her and it was obvious she loved her. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does she hate her?"

Harry kept silent. He had no answer to a question he had been asking himself for a while now. What happened to their parents that they now could not stand the tiny brunette? Maybe someone on the Fight could help him decipher it because for the life of it he really could not come up with an answer.

"It's like they were enchanted." Sony said after a minute of silence. "They act too strange."

The older Potter frowned at that. Could it be? Could it really be what his little brother was saying? "Perhaps…" He said in a whisper. If that was the case, he would find out, he was sure of that.

XxXxX

"Is Karkaroff really leaving?"

"Yes." Snape told them gravely. "He's so scared. He keeps telling me that his mark is getting darker, that it's burning more everyday… he's actually relived Krum is gone, he now have an excuse to flee England."

Hermione pursed her lips. That bastard was a coward and a poor excuse of a Death Eater. She held no love for Voldemort's followers, but all that she had encounter could be classified in three great categories: the brainless cannon fodder, the maniacal Dork Lord's lovers and the smart 'I-have-my-own-agenda' followers. People like Goyle, Crabbe and McNair were part of the first category, while Bellatrix LeStrange, Barty Crouch Junior and the Carrow siblings were part of the second and Lucius Malfoy, Rudolf LeStrange and Nott Senior were the best example of the third, but, every so often a Death Eater would stop being one of those three categories and become a problem.

People like Pettigrew and Karkaroff did not fit into the Death Eater's ranks, at least not in the long run. Those were the ones that would do anything to save their hides, but, in contrast with those with their own agendas, they would usually do anything to avoid their deaths or pain. Whether that anything was run to the hills or sell their souls to the devil really depended on their luck and Karkaroff was lucky enough to have a chance to leave with a 'legitimate' excuse now that danger was lurking around the corner.

"Are we letting him go?" Pansy asked their head of House.

"Why would you want to stop him?" Harry asked a little confused. One less Death Eater in Britain would always be a good thing is his book.

"Because he could be useful for us." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "He has information we lack about both Durmstrang and the Death Eaters that were recruited inland."

Harry scoffed. "And how do you plan on getting that info? Asking him nicely?" The boy snickered, not noticing that he was the only amused. "He's a Death Eater, scared of Voldemort, he won't talk out of fear."

Hermione and Luna shared a worried glance. This was the point in where they had lost Harry the last time around. Sure, the boy was up for almost anything that had to do with defeating Voldemort, but, just like the incident they had when Hermione offered him and Ron to take her Star, Harry was still too Light inclined to click with the Fight.

By no means the Fight was Dark or evil, no. But they all were aware that wars were not won with stunners and mild curses nor that information was easily bought with nice words. Wars were fought with everything they had to fight, there was no Dark or Light and only the ones who understood what Grey meant had the chance to survive.

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione said to him, knowing it was time to honest, not like last time where all of them let the boy think he was in charge and he believed that in the raids they did on Death Eaters camps they only used stunners. "There are several ways we can persuade him to talk." She turned to Draco. "We need him alive and kicking, can you do that?"

Draco frowned for a second, thinking hard while Harry sat stunned into silence, his merriment long forgotten. "I can." He said promptly. "But I think it'll have to wait till Easter Break. In the meanwhile, perhaps we can bug him, don't you think?"

Fred nodded at Draco's questioning. "We can bug him before he leaves the Castle." He turned to Hermione. "Do you want anyone else bugged?"

The brunette's eyes closed for a second, part to stop seeing Harry's concerned gaze and part to try and remember names. "Viktor's girl, Olga, and Kunnis, Volkov, Hult and Wolff." She said after a second of consideration.

"Viktor's friends." Luna translated. "You think they know something?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I saw them before."

And then it dawned to them. She was giving them Death Eaters names. At least, those she remembered having meet before. Maybe they will not act against them now, but having them followed by the Twins' inventions to make sure they did not start being a problem. After developing the Eavesdropping Beetles, that could record up to three hours of information, they managed to create the Tracking Splinters that were just exactly that, splinters of wood so thin and small that never bothered the person once they penetrated their skin and served as beacons for a tracking spell Padma developed in their last life.

The tricky part was to put the splinter on the persons, but they were confident they could do it one way or another.

"Do it." Hermione commanded the redhead and the blond.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked in a soft voice. "What will you do with Karkaroff?"

Hermione stiffened for a second before forcing to relax her body again, unfortunately Harry saw it and it did not sit well with him. "We need information he has and we'll take it from him any way we can." The light tone in which she told that contrasted greatly with the heaviness that suddenly fell on the room.

"You'll torture him?"

"No." Luna said this time. "But we can manipulate his mind to do as we want."

Harry felt silent after that. He was not entirely sure that raping someone's mind was not considered torture. At least his own experience told him that.

XxXxX

"So, are you coming home on the Break?"

Hermione froze at that, her quill stopped in mid stroke as she lifted her brown, wide, orbs to the source of the question.

Sony smiled minutely and scratched the back of his neck, just like Harry always did when he was nervous. "May I?" He asked, indicating the chair next to her.

The Slytherin nodded, still too shocked to process what he was saying. Although Hermione was exempt of all exams and she had been skipping classes since her name was brought out the Goblet of Fire, she still liked to use most of her lesson's time studying in the Library the many tomes she loved so much. Right now the small Snake should had been in Transfiguration and she was certain Sony too should have been in class, yet there were the both of them, talking in the deserted Library.

The redhead nodded thankfully and silently slid the chair on the carpeted floor just enough to sit and face the younger girl. "I don't know if Harry told you this, but even if he did, I want to tell you in person." He closed his eyes briefly, before he opened them and Hermione was gifted with a fire she had never seen before in eyes that were not Avada Kedabra green. "I'm sorry. I was a jealous jerk and I treated you like scum. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, little sis."

Saying that the young witch was stunned was the understatement of the century. Yes, Harry had told her about Sony's doubts and thoughts about her. The two brothers had spent most nights since the Second Task talking and many times during MYBUTT meetings Harry had told her how Sony stopped seeing her as a threat and started seeing her as another student. But, apparently that was not the complete truth. "W-What?" So shocked she was that she even forgot she was mute.

Sony on his part smiled toothily, proud at making her speak. "You have a lovely voice, lil' sis." He teased.

The brunette blushed deeply and did the only thing her little body allowed to at this instance. She stuck her tongue to him before crossing her arms and pouting miserably at him.

Taken aback at the gesture it took the wizard almost a full minute before he started chuckling, action that only made Hermione's pout intensify. At seeing her miserable expression Sony tried his best to compose himself and address her as seriously as he first intended. "Sorry about that… I really didn't think you'd speak to me." He offered lamely.

Hermione smiled softly at that. "And I didn't expect you talking to me." Everybody knew she was not mute now after what she had told Lily Potter when she received her Disownment Letter back in January but also everybody had learnt that she would never speak unless she wanted to, no matter how much they bullied her into doing so.

Sony echoed her smile. "I'm truly sorry." He repeated, the severity on his voice so alien to his impish normal face.

The smaller of the two let her head tilt to the side. "Why?" She asked. "Why now?" She had nothing against Sony and she had hoped to be his sister as she was hoping to be Harry's sister, but after the first pleasant introductions passed, he had become a distant figure that she only saw at dinner and then, when they arrived at School, he became one of her most loyal haters.

Although, if she was honest, he had never harmed her like he had harmed Luna and the rest of the Snakes, at least physically. Sony was brash and often violent but if Hermione got into a fight it was always with Kim and Maeve as those two had the consign of harming her, or worse expel her, while Sony was content with badmouthing the girl and her house and following her around trying to catch her doing anything against the rules.

The boy pursed his lips. "I was an ass." He said simply. "And it took me until Christmas to realize that."

"You hate me." Hermione pointed out.

"No. I _hated_ you. I was jealous of how Mum treated you." The wizards told her in a no nonsense tone. "I was awful and I'm sorry."

The witch simply stared at him, making him squirm a little under her hard brown eyes, eyes that remembered him of his father's when he was scolding him. "I want to forgive you." She told him after a minute of intense staring. "But I don't know you well enough to do so." She confessed frankly.

Sony nodded. "I understand. Honestly, I'd call your sanity into question if you'd forgive me so easily." He countered. "Let me prove you I've changed?"

"Luna is off-limits. As are all my Housemates." The redheaded frowned at that and it was not lost on Hermione. "I cannot forgive someone who hates so blatantly people they don't even know and judge them only for their House."

"I know." He somewhat snapped, ashamed at how easily she could read him. "It's just… my entire life I've been told they're evil and to be avoided at any cost. Father had even suggested the School stop teaching those sorted into Slytherin and Mum had never gotten along with any Snake student…" He sighed and looked directly onto her eyes, the deep of those brown eyes pinning her down and letting him continue. "I'll try my best, I swear, but I need help."

Hermione blinked at that. That was unexpected, what he said about her Papa and Mama, as well as what he was promising. "I'll help you then." She simply answered.

"Thank you." He answered honestly. He kept silent for a second before looking at her again, a small smile making him look even younger than his twelve years. "I want to get to know you better, too. Can we meet to talk sometimes?"

Sony could now understand why his mother had fawned so much over Hermione and had done everything to keep her happy. Having the young brunette smiling so brightly and lovingly at him made his heart soar and he could not help but smile back. And there and then Hudson Potter vowed to make her smile as often as he could.

It was crime denying such marvellous sight to the world.

**A/N: Again, sorry for killing him off. Please leave a review?**


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Missed me? I think I'm gonna start posting twice a month, leaves me with more time to write as I'm going through a mayor writer's block.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – The Calm Before the Storm**

"I'm against this." Draco asked her, again.

Hermione tilted her head. "We'd be stupid not to take this chance, Drake."

The blond Dragon Prince frowned. "I don't like it."

"Me neither." Luna said from her other side.

Hermione sighed. "There are only nine of them and one off them is Harry." She rubbed her temples. They had been discussing this for a while now. "Why not?"

Draco pursed his lips. "Because we haven't got the chance to talk to them as we did with the others. They're wild cards."

"Not so wild. All of them fought alongside with us last time."

"Yes," Luna conceded to her lover. "But things are different now. We cannot make sure they're the same."

"Oh, for Morgana's tit!" Hermione said exasperated. "It's only Cedric, Cho, Dennis, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Seamus, Sony and Harry!"

"Exactly. Harry is a given, and maybe even Cedric and Dennis, but the others. I'm not sure." The blonde witch pointed out.

Hermione whined almost pathetically as she let her head rest on the table with a little too much force. She was alone with both her lovely blond Snakes and they were giving her a headache. Those eight, not counting Harry, had been wanting to enter the Fight, but none had been approached by a member. Many others wanted too part of the Fight but only the ones Hermione was considering suspected MYBUTT was something other than an study Club and more of a Defence Club and they were practically begging to be included. "Why not?"

"Because we don't know their loyalties." Luna sighed. What had gotten into her girlfriend's mind? She was never this careless.

"But Harry vouched for them." The youngest of the three mumbled dejectedly.

"Exactly." Draco said. "_Harry_ was the one to vouch for them. With the others it took at least two of us to be certain."

Luna picked the tiny girl up and cuddled her on her lap. "We trust Harry, love, but we cannot chance it. Not with this."

"But the Oath-"

"Only ban us from actually saying our name and our leader. You know perfectly well we've bended the Oath as it pleased us more than once." The older girl reminded her as she played with her curls.

Hermione deflated. They were right, but in a way she felt bad about doing things Harry did not approve of and she wanted to make it up to him somehow.

They had bugged most of the departing Durmstrang students as soon as they broke their last meeting and they had managed to put on Karkaroff a special tracker that would inform them as soon as the Headmaster fled to another country. Tonks had been informed of what they were doing and she, along Raven, Draco and Mad-Eye, were put in charge of 'inviting' him to Malfoy Manor the moment Easter Break started.

Harry had not been happy with that, nor had he been too happy to know Myka was updating most of her students to more lethal weapons. Neville, Draco and Daphne were to start sword work next time Myka visited while Luna, Ginny, Susan and Hannah were to start target practice with their new acquired bows. Helena, though, was the one who was going to train Hermione on the Sais, a strange short-range weapon perfect for both defence and offence as she was too small to carry a sword and the bow was too big on her short arms. The rest of the Fight, even those that had wanted nothing to do with the weapons, would keep with the staves, staves Helena was making to match each and one of their wands and would help them focus their magic through them while fighting the bad guys. Too bad they could not use guns as those tended to act weird when more than one magical was around, they all concluded that a well-placed bullet on Voldemort's face could resolve all their problems.

Harry, being Harry, was against killing their opponents and that what was exactly what they were doing. Years caught in a bloody war had taught them all that the only way to survive was to kill fast and capture the few lucky ones for information and then kill them the most humane way possible. The raven haired Boy-Who-Lived though was still a Light follower and stood by Dumbledore's 'only stunning' policy even until now.

"Fine." She conceded. "I want them in, so let's get Vati's Team to work."

Luna and Draco nodded. That was good compromise. Parvati and Padma, though mainly Parvati, commanded the 'Gossip Unit' of the Fight. They basically orchestrated the rest of the Fight, and almost the entire Castle, to find information related to their assigned targets and to persuade people of doing their bidding. While Fred and George were the ones to have information reach the pertinent ears, Parvati was a master at finding out how a person thought and acted via her immense network.

"I'll tell her then." Draco nodded to them and quickly left them as he made sure his robes were as immaculate as always.

Luna sighed and Hermione closed her eyes. They were meeting in what they had come to call The Arthurian Room, one of the smaller rooms of the Chamber of Secrets. After finally getting rid of the basilisk's corpse and selling most of it in pieces all around the world _and _cleaning for almost a week the Chamber was turned into their Headquarters. The Main Chamber, the one where Harry fought the Basilisk, was big enough to be their new training area and the many small rooms and niches that were scattered all around the tunnels were promptly adapted as potions labs, spellcrafting areas, alchemy and wood workshops, tailoring rooms and many other things that were necessary for their conquer of evil.

That the Chamber had many entrances all around the school made it easier for them to meet without anyone following them as they had managed to change the passwords of all the doors to that now they were opened by Parseltongue or by pressing their Stars of Bethlehem on them. It also gave MYBUTT a feeling of mysticism that made many wonder what happened behind closed doors. That Minerva was peeved not to know where they met and threw a tantrum almost daily over it made Hermione a little satisfied and she was damned sure they would keep slithering around just to anger her, even when they could use many of the 'normal' rooms for their meetings.

"Mum wants you to visit on the next Break." Luna murmured softly onto her dark mane. Draco leaving left them alone for the first time in a week other than nights and they needed to relish on the feeling of closeness and love they sorely missed.

Hermione tensed at that. She had heard so many things about Selene Lovegood and she was eager to meet the woman that had brought her love to life, but she was Luna's Mum and she was not too sure if she would accept her. Luna had always spoken highly of her mother, always remembering her fondly and with a sad smile and Hermione felt the pressure of not meeting the woman's expectations… she kind of did not meet Luna's expectations either once already. What if Selene did not like her? That simple thought made her nerves frizzle.

That and, well, the fact she married Xeno Lovegood. She was sure the woman was lovely, that she was beautiful and that she loved Luna very much, but marrying Luna's father spoke volumes of the witch's character. She might had sold her soul to an Ancient God and led a small army but she would be lying if she pretended not to be scared of such a woman.

"Oh, com'mon." Luna poked her on the ribs, making her jump slightly. "They won't bite you."

Hermione pouted. How could she tell her lover she was a little too afraid of testing that theory? She may had not officially meet Xeno on their last timeline, but she was familiar with the man and he was a crazy teddy bear… what if the mother a crazy _angry_ bear? "I thought we were staying in the Castle during that week?"

Luna snorted at the high pitched voice the brunette used, not quite whining but definitely whimper-y. "Oh, don't be scared. They both want to meet you."

The smaller of the two sighed, no matter how much she hated it she needed to be brave and meet the in-laws. "Okay, fine. But if they kill me before my time I'm so gonna kick your butt as soon as we reincarnate."

The blonde simply smirked. She was absolutely sure her mother would love her little girlfriend. After all, Luna loved Hermione and Luna was the carbon copy of one Selene Lovegood.

XxXxX

"What are you doing on Break?"

Hermione snorted.

"What?"

The brunette regarded the tall blonde. "Everybody for the last moth has kept asking me about the Break. Luna wants me to go to the Rook with her, Sony wants me to go to the Manor, Draco is asking about Karkaroff's visit and Myka and Helena want me to visit at least for a couple of days. I guess you are inviting me back to France?"

Fleur blinked as she made herself comfortable next to Hermione on the floor of the younger's room. "Sony?" Sony Potter?

Still brushing the small tiger she called cat, Hermione nodded. Crookshanks was high maintenance and he needed to be brushed at least twice a week if she wanted to avoid her ankles been bitten. "Yeah. He's been talking to me lately."

The French woman was shocked. Hudson Potter talking to Hermione Potter? Was the world ending? "Why?"

The shorter girl shrugged, her small hands doing a marvellous work unknotting a tangle on her pet's silky fur. "Harry said he felt bad when I was cast out the family and he started seeing me in another light."

"And?"

"And he apologized to me and we started talking. You'd be surprised, he and Harry share many interests and, amazingly enough, Sony is just a tad obsessed with Quidditch and poetry."

Fleur did not know if the younger girl was pulling her leg, but she was fairly surprised by that statement. "Poetry?"

"Yeah, Sony Potter likes poetry, believe it or not. He also likes Sci-Fi but he's too lazy to read most of Mama's books. He wants to teach Spocky to read so he can read the books aloud to him."

"What?" Fleur knew most British Families did not like to educate their elves at all claiming than an educated elf was a troublesome elf. That Sony Potter, son of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House, wanted to teach an elf to read was simply unthinkable.

Hermione smirked. "Still with single word questions?" She teased. "I expected so much more of you, Miss Delacour."

"Uh?" Fleur replied, her mind still trying to wrap around the fact the girl was talking to Sony Potter and that the second Potter boy was thinking on teaching an elf to read.

An unladylike snort was her only answer as she kept tending to her needy cat. Crookshanks was getting on the fat side and she needed to talk to Winky about that, she was, after all, the one to always over feed the ginger ball of fur.

"Maya?" The blonde said after a couple of silent minutes.

"Um?"

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. She had wanted to ask who she was and what she had done with Hermione, but she was certain Crookshanks would never let other than Hermione or Luna brush him.

"Why would you ask that?" Hermione said befuddled as Crookshanks rolled over away from her. Apparently brushing time was over.

Fleur wand's was instantly out and with a silent spell and a barely seen wave she vanished all the orange and white hairs of the carpet, the brush and Hermione's robes. "You are hanging out with Sony Potter." She answered her, watching Crookshanks stretch and leave the room.

"So?" Hermione muttered as she rubbed her hands together to get rid of the hair that had stuck to her palms. "He's kinda nice." She said, concentrating in the hair on her hands and not on her friend.

Fleur simply sat there, blinking owlishly.

"What?" The younger with asked her confused as she looked at her when it was apparent the other girl was not talking.

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing."

Hermione stretched her legs out and let her weight rest on the hands, which were now placed behind her back, reclining her lightly. "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's n-"

"As fun as it is seeing you two go on like toddlers, I must interrupt." Both witches looked at the door and at the witch who was glaring at the pair. "We have a problem."

Hermione was instantly on her feet, followed only a second later by Fleur. "What is it?" She asked Pansy.

The older brunette simply gave her a piece of parchment she had been carrying. "This came in five minutes ago."

The youngest of the three immediately took it and read it. "Shit." She looked up sharply at the almost-mediwitch. "Are they gone?"

Pansy nodded sombrely. "Drake immediately sought Nev and they left as I came down here. I think Harry went with them."

Hermione stared again at the small piece of paper that had just made her weeks before Break a nuisance. At least Madame Bones was well aware of what was happening at the Wizengamot and was able to send a warning note to them just in time for two Heads of Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, who held a good chunk of votes, to attend the unexpected meeting.

"Maya?" Fleur asked her as she read over her shoulder.

The younger girl sighed. "Let's just hope they don't pass the Law." She turned to the oldest of the three. "If not, we might be in deep shit."

XxXxX

"One hundred five against and one hundred seventy in favour. Twenty-five refused to vote."

Draco, Neville and Harry returned to the Castle just in time to attend the MYBUTT meeting of the day. It was weapon day and so Myka and Helena were present too when Neville reported exactly what happened at the Wizengamot. The 'emergency' meeting had been called by no other than Lords Potter and Black, backed by Lords Nott and Trumann and the only matter that had been discussed was Dumbledore's new Fortune Law, a law that had been stewing for some weeks now and was finally put to vote.

"Damn." Hermione sighed out. "When is this thing coming to force?"

Draco flipped through the wad of parchments in his hand, looking for a date. "On May the first."

"And it's compulsory." Fleur stated.

"No." Harry said. "It's not. One of the few things that were changed from the original text was that point. It's now optional but highly recommended."

That made a sigh of relief left most of the present, though there was someone who was not understanding a thing they were saying. "What you lot are talking about?" Myka asked them, confused. She had left most of her students going through drills as she followed her star pupil and her friends to the side where Draco, Neville and Harry had been standing.

Hermione turned to the older witch. "There's a new Law on Fortunes that allows a manager to take care of the Families' monies."

Helena's sharp intake of breath made Myka aware that fact was not so normal, yet she still could not see what the problem was. "So? There'd be a dude managing their money, so what?"

Helena shook her head. "It's not that… at least not in principle." She turned to her lover and adopted her teacher's voice. "The Fortune Laws had been the same since the British Ministry was erected and they are one of the few that had never been attempted to be changed. That there was a proposal and that it was actually voted means that any law can be changed or altered now. It's not that there's a Law, it more of that they can come up with some more harmful Laws now."

"That," Hermione nodded at Helena. "And the fact that the Law was going to _force_ Families to have a manager. At least now that is optional."

"So those are good news." Myka shrugged.

"More or less." Hermione conceded. She bit her lip and looked at Severus, who was simply listening intently to what was being told in the small meeting. "What are Dumbledore's plans, Sev?"

The Potions Master shook his head. "He hadn't say a thing to me, but I believe he intends to bring the Order of the Phoenix to life again."

That was met with silence, all of them, those aware of the Order, thinking a reason why the man would need to bring the Order back. Sure there were rumours of Voldemort's return, rumours that had increased as the school year had progressed, but still, there was no real proof that he was going to be back soon. All his followers were keeping quiet and there had not been any attack on Muggles so far. Harry had not even received any visions this time around, Voldemort was staying low. There had not been missing persons lately either and as such they all failed to see why the leader of the so called Light was assembling the Order again.

"Why?" Luna finally voiced what was on everybody's mind.

The Slytherin Head of House shook his head again. "I have no idea, but it's just a hunch, really." He looked sombrely at Hermione. "There's something in the way he's acting, like he is preparing for war."

"What do you mean?"

"He's spending much of his time outside school and he's been receiving more mail than usual. He's been having meetings and I'm sure those were not school related." He answered Hermione.

Luna frowned. "Why didn't you tell us any of this before?"

"Because I didn't know until now." He defended himself not unkindly, which was a first for Luna in several months. "I heard Minerva and Filius talking about it over the Staff room last night. Apparently the Headmaster doesn't trust me much anymore."

"Figures." Neville said. "You took Hermione's side since the beginning and you have really showed favouritism towards us since she came here."

And it was the truth. Severus was no longer concerned with maintaining his spying attitude and it showed. Maybe it was because he was tired of the Old Goat or maybe it was because he was simply tired, but the man was certainly acting less and less supportive of the Headmaster and his lack of trust on Severus was easily explained.

Hermione looked at the sour looking Snape, she was most aware than the rest exactly what toll it take on him pretending to be someone he was not after living with him for a month. He hated teaching and he hated stupidity, something that came in hundreds at Hogwarts. He did not sleep much at night and never ever eat enough, the burdens of his past making him suffer from the same night terrors Hermione had. But, while Hermione had Luna, Snape was alone and years of a miserable solitude were finally making his façade crack.

"That's okay." Hermione said. "I rather have you with us than having you going to Dumbles and be miserable."

The Potions Master nodded at that. He was not blamed for anything and that was something he had come to relish after sometime in the Fight. They did not ask more of him than what he was able to give and right now, he was not able to given them much information on Dumbledore. That was a thing he loved about Hermione, she was always quick to put her happiness on hold for the benefit of their movement, but she would always try and keep everyone around her happy. It was a trait that made all the members of the Fight try their hardest to accomplish their goals.

"I'll keep an eye on Father and Mother." Neville said. "I'm sure the Old Goat would like the former members of the Burnt Turkey Club back."

"I'll watch Father too." Harry said. "Mum was never part of the Order but I'm sure Dumbledore'll seek him sooner or later."

Their small leader nodded. "Please do that," She turned to the rest of the gathered. No matter some were still doing the drills Myka had given them, they were all listening. "All of you do that. If your parents decide to hire a manager, please inform me or Draco immediately."

Nods of agreement and 'yes's answered her and she smiled tightly. What was Dumbledore up to now?

XxXxX

"So, you going home?"

Hermione looked up from her parchment. It was the last day of classes and she was squeezing the last of the time she had on the Library before boarding the train the next morning. "Yes." She answered him. "I'm spending the week with Luna and half of it with Myka and Helena." Not entirely the truth as the older witches practically demanded her to go with them and it was only because Luna acceded to accompany them for three days that she was even going at all. Apparently her love highly believed the two older women were a good influence on her.

Sony frowned as he sat next on the chair next to her. "That's not home," He said. "Aren't you coming to the Manor?"

It was then Hermione's turn to frown. "That's not my home, Sony."

"You are a Potter." He said simply.

The younger of the two tilted her head to the side, regarding her companion with a seriousness that made the redhead a little too uncomfortable. "You do remember I was cast out the Family, right? I received my Disownment Letter and all."

Sony pursed his lips, yes, he remembered. If he was to known that Hermione would no longer be a Potter when School started he would have been confused but glad, had he had known by Christmas he would have been in heaven, happy that there were no Snakes in the Family. But now, now he had gotten to known the girl, even if for a short amount of time, and he was certain the girl was as Gryffindor as he was.

It took some seriously big balls to come out the closet in front of practically all the magical society. It took some steel guts to face down a Cerberus, even if it was with music, that only showed she had brains, just as it was utterly brave facing down their mother every time the older witch wanted her to change houses.

"Right," He conceded. "But maybe they'll want you back?" He asked a little unsure but at the same time really wanting it to be true.

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right, Mama and Papa hate me." She said going back to her papers.

"Yet you still call them that." The older boy pointed out.

The brunette shrugged. "They'll always be my Mama and my Papa, Sony, I can't change how I feel about them."

Sony sighed. Had she told him that mere months ago he would have been a right ass to her and play a prank on her or something to make her pay for her words, but now, now she kind of understood. His Mum and Father would always be his Mum and Father, no matter what. But… did not that mean Hermione too would always be their daughter? "I'd like you to come visit, then, at least once."

"What for?" She asked, most of her focus on a chapter that had to do with Elven Magic. She had asked Winky how she did things but the little Elf was no help on that matter and she had been curious ever since her last lifetime… now she had a little of down time and she wanted to pursue her little project.

"I'm sure if they see you they'll change their minds."

That made Hermione look at him again, this time with disbelief evident in her eyes. "Are you crazy? They'd never change their minds."

"I'm pretty sure Mum still loves you, Maya."

The brunette gulped, her throat suddenly dry. She did not know why that simple statement made her almost freeze. Maybe it was because it was the first time Sony called her Maya. Or maybe it was because his brown eyes, eyes not so different from James', held so much passion and certainty. Or maybe it was because there was something in his voice that compelled her to believe in what he was saying. Or maybe it was because she desperately wanted to have faith in those words, she so wanted to hope them to be true, even when she was certain that was not the case.

"You haven't been around her, Maya," The boy continued. "When you received your letter it was like she had lost all her feelings… She acted like that until she came back from home the next week. Then she was like all sad for a day before she started again being distant… I don't know what happens to her, but sometimes it looks like when Uncle Moony had smoked too much Elven Leaves."

Hermione frowned at that. It was true she had not seek Lily since she gave her her beloved bracelet and she had not really paid much attention to the High Table at meals. She wondered then why Severus had not told her any of it. She made a mental note to ask him as soon as Sony left her and she also made a note to put Parvati's network to work on her when they returned for Spring Term.

"And Papa?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to have an answer.

Sony shrugged. "I've written to him twice, but he's still the same to me, though he mentioned Uncle Padfoot was visiting him more often this term and that he had bought Harry and me new brooms." He saw who the younger witch was almost pouting sadly. "I'll tell you more after Break, yeah?"

The brunette nodded. That sounded nice. "I don't think I'll visit, though." She said.

"Okay," Sony conceded. He knew it was a long shot for her to actually say yes, but he needed to try. "Maybe you'll come home on summer?"

Hermione had to smile at the hopeful puppy dog eyes that he sent her. "Maybe."

XxXxX

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Ginny again as they kept walking in the darkened corridor.

"Shh." He was quietened by Padma and Parvati at the same time. "Be quiet." One of them said, though he could not be sure who it was… both sounded the same when they were irked and it was too dark to see their faces properly.

Harry sighed. The three girls had found him on the Common Room, slightly snoozing and had invited him to go out with them as they snuck out the Lion's Den. They had not told him where they were going or even why they decided to go at almost three in three morning, but curiosity got the best of him and so he decided to follow his friends and girlfriend.

Five minutes of quick walking saw them in front a well-known tapestry. The Boy-Who-Lived frowned. Why were they going to the Room of Requirements if their Headquarters were now down the Chamber? He stayed quiet as Padma paced three times in front the wall and he let the three girls enter the room before him like the gentleman he was. Good thing he did, because as soon as he crossed the threshold he stopped walking and stared jaw slacked at the room before him.

He vaguely remembered one show Dudley like to watch when it was too hot outside for his oversized self. In that show there where huge crystal tube thingies that were filled with some kind of liquid and held in them living species. Those thingies were usually connected to a big machine and were used for all kind of macabre experiments. Later on he met something similar in the Department of Mysteries back in his fifth year, huge tub filled with brains that swam about lazily.

"Hey, Harry, you okay?" Padma asked him as Parvati and Ginny busied themselves with the objects of the room.

"Yeah, it's just that… oh, never mind." It was just that it had been a shock to see those five objects almost floating in the tubs filled with looked like honey.

"You didn't expect to see them like that." Padma said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Harry blinked, watching as Ginny checked on the tube on the far left, apparently looking for cracks on the glass or something he could not quite understand. The redheaded waved her wand over the tube and it glowed faintly, before going to the one next to it and repeating the process.

"We discovered early on that if two of them are too close they start acting up. We first got the Diadem and when we brought the Diary in both started screaming in our heads, compelling us to use them."

The wizard frowned. "What?"

"If there are more than one in the same area they start acting up. The Diadem started talking us into wearing it, promising us so much knowledge and the Diary told us it had the answers for all our questions. Sev says that due their own nature when a soul piece senses another it starts trying to unify and the best way to do that is having a vital force from where to take out the energy to merge, just like what happened to Ginny."

"But," He said. "The Diary seduced Ginny without having another Horcrux near."

Padma winced. "That's not entirely true…" At the confusion she saw on her boyfriend's face she bit her lip and simply pointed at his forehead.

Harry took a hand to his skin, just above his right eye an immediately felt his thunderbolt scar. "Oh."

"Don't worry, Harry." Ginny said as she approached them, having heard everything they said. "No one knew at that time."

"Still," He said frowning. "It was my fault that bastard hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry, the Horcrux would had acted without you around, its actions would had simply been less violent and powerful." The redheaded smiled at him. "It was Voldemort all along, not you."

Harry nodded reluctantly, not really convinced of what she was telling her but knowing her well enough to know she was stubborn and would not let him wallow in his self-pity. "So, the tubes?" He asked as he motioned to the five big tubes filled with yellowish goo that held Ravenclaw's Diadem, Riddle's Diary, Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket and Ring. He understood that the Horcruxes were not to be put together and so they were kept almost floating in the soft caramel looking substance, but he had never seen something like it before.

"Hannah came up with them. Apparently she and Pansy were working on a potion that would negate all magical effects on a patient so they could help them recover from curses such as such as the Cruciatus and Obliviate, but, while they could not do it in time for their Mediwitch's exams, they managed to create this gel that negates all magic around objects. We think it's poisonous to drink, but it does the job of maintaining the Horcruxes dormant."

The wizard blinked at Padma's explanation. He knew those in the Fight were above average in both power and brains, but he had never truly stop to think that there were geniuses other than Hermione and the Weasley Twins on their ranks. He suddenly felt underprepared to be part of Hermione's little group. Sure, he was the only one who managed to survive the Killing Curse, but that did not make him otherwise special. Yes, he had a strong moral compass and he liked to believe he would sacrifice himself at any moment if that meant the survival of others, but he was not more intelligent than average and it was just because Hermione was fond of doing power-boosting rituals at least once a month for all in the Fight that his magical core was as big as it was.

"Padma, Ginny, Colin and I are charged with coming here once a week to ensure they remain bind." Parvati explained him as she approached them, their task of the night done. "We are leaving tomorrow, so we needed to come see them now as we won't be here next week."

"What about summer holidays?" Harry asked as he followed the girls out the Room.

"Sev always stays in the Castle for most of that time. They're his responsibility during those months." Ginny shrugged. "We Gryffindors, being the ones closest, are in charge of them during term. We're moving them to the Chamber soon and it'll be the Snake's job then."

"Nice." The wizard commented. What else could he say? It was not like he had been given a purpose yet within the Fight, he had not even received his mark, and as such he was a little lost on how to answer.

"So, what are you doing on Break?" Parvati asked him as they kept walking. Apparently they only cared of not being caught on the way to the Horcruxes, if they were caught going back to their dorm it would not be a problem.

"I'm going to try and make Father take Hermione in again."

That made the three witches pause in shock and it took Harry half a corridor to notice he was walking alone. "Something the matter?" He asked them as they finally caught up with him after a couple of minutes of stunned disbelief.

"What did you say?" Parvati asked him, a tone of curious incredulity on her voice.

"That I want to see if I can make Father take Hermione in again." He said again, not understanding why they were looking at him with so much shock.

"Does Hermione know?" Padma asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I know she still thinks of Father and Mum as her own. And no matter how much she pretends it doesn't hurt now, Sony and I can see it in her eyes when we talk about them. She loves them and they're assholes. So I'll try and make them see reason."

And try he would, no matter his intentions were good but mostly useless.

**A/N: No one wondered where those pieces of soul were kept? Now you know.**

**Please leave a review and share your thoughts.**


	30. The In-Laws

**A/N: So... sorry for the wait. I'll be leaving the country for the next 3 weeks so I won't update in at least that.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirty – The In-Laws**

"Stop fretting, woman, they won't kill you."

Hermione sighed when the rest laughed at Luna's reprimand. Draco, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Fred were sitting with Luna and Hermione on one of the Fight's compartments on the train. School division was still strong, mainly thanks to Ron and Kim's efforts. No matter how much Sony had talked with the brawly Gryffindor, Kim still made it her life's goal to see Hermione sunken. Gryffindors, except those on the Fight, the vast majority of Hufflepuffs and the odd Ravenclaw still believed she was evil reincarnated and that she had something to do with Viktor's death.

So, as the school was divided, so was the train, not that it was even full. With so many losing their families the train that was making its way to London had many compartments empty as a huge chunk of students decided to stay in the Castle for the week.

By an unspoken agreement all that were behind Ron and Kim took possession of the front of the train, while those that backed Hermione occupied the back of it. The Fight, though, had settled in the middle and they had not been bothered by anyone so far. Most of the people were contained to their areas, and as the Fight had its own fractions, they knew they would be left alone for most of the journey, though, if she was honest, she would welcome the interruption if that meant distracting her out her nervousness.

"But what if they don't like me?" Hermione whispered to her girlfriend. She was wearing her most pathetic puppy-dog eyes and their company just continued laughing at her so un-Hermione-ly behaviour. Luna had no other option than to gather her in her arms and place her in her lap, comforting her non-verbally, trying to rein in her own chuckles as to not get the brunette more upset.

"They'll love you." Hannah smirked. "You bewitched Luna and that was unthinkable, you'll certainly do the same to her parents."

Hermione glared, letting go of her nervousness to latch on indignation. Indignation was good, it masked the cold and uncertainty that was taking hold of her body. "What do you mean? Unthinkable?"

"Close your eyes and picture this." Hannah waited until the brunette did as told, a frown on her face. "Once upon a time, there was this young Gryffindor that was barely seen without her green eyed escort that accompanied her almost everywhere, except the bathroom, I think. She had another lackey, a redheaded monkey, that liked to torment her on his worst days and made her angry on his bests, yet, this young Gryffindor kept him around for only Merlin knows why and let me tell you we all wondered about this Gryffindor's sanity because that simply did not make sense.

"Anyway, this young Gryffindor was the worst bookworm ever, she was top of her class and, worst of all, the brightest witch of the era. She- Hermione! Close your eyes!" Hannah scolded her as the young girl started to glare at her again with Luna laughing under her. Hermione huffed crossing her arms and doing as she was told. "Right. So, where was I? Oh, yes. She was the perfect example of the perfect little girl and all around knew it. She was focused and was always trying to be the best and many felt threatened by it.

"But, there was this strange yellow creature that instead of feeling jealousy or even disdain as some did, she felt a pull. No one ever knew when it started or what this creature saw in the Gryffindor, but-"

"You make us sound like a bad bedtime story, Han." Luna interrupted, mirth dancing in her eyes and with a laugh threatening to unseat Hermione from her lap.

The Hufflepuff huffed annoyed as she crossed her arms, mimicking what her Leader had done not just a minute ago. "Fine! Don't listen to rest of the story."

The carriage laughed again at that, except Hermione, who was still a little put off about what Hannah was implying. "Really? Unthinkable?"

Neville smiled when the laughter died down enough for him to be heard. "I'm sure you two are a match made in heaven. You two are so true to each other that's strange for the rest of us." Luna tensed at that, but it was only noticeable for Hermione. "From our point of view you two didn't make sense. You were so devoted to Harry that we thought you would end with him, then you started going around Fleur a lot. Then you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor and Harry went with Fleur, something that was simply bizarre. And then, mid February, puff, you and Luna were joined at the hip and we never see you with another. It was strange."

"It was not like that." Luna mumbled, ashamed that they thought their relationship was perfect when they were still recovering from a rather ugly experience.

Fred shrugged. "For us it was. We didn't see Hermione much during that term with her helping Harry and what not, and you, dear, never really popped into our radars."

"That's true. Up until you started going out with Hermione we never knew you existed." Draco conceded.

"Yeah, you became quite popular after the Second Task." Ginny remembered. "Though I'm not sure we knew you were dating then."

"No, we knew when we were brought into the Fight." Fred said, closing his eyes to recall the date. "Around the Third Task, I think."

"Mmm… I knew until a year later." Neville mussed, he too thinking on the fact.

"Actually… I don't even remember when I knew." Hannah shrugged. "They were suddenly together and that was that."

The rest of the passengers on their compartment turned to look at the couple that was still cuddling, looking at them with unease on their faces. "Really, when did you came out the closet?" Draco asked them, he needed to ask because he, and he was sure the rest of them, was made aware of their status with time. He knew Hermione was single in Third Year, but she was with Luna on Fifth, so they had started dating on Fourth, even when no one remembered _when_ they became a couple.

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other. The beginning of their relationship was weird and that was not because the two of them were weird on their own, no, but because it was as strange as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It all started with Luna asking her for a Hogsmeade date on December 1994, a date both of them remembered vividly. For most of it Luna had been a miserable bundle of sadness and Hermione had been distant and aloof, the brunette only accepting the invitation because Harry had wanted to spend the day with Ron and Fleur had already leave for France for the holidays so she could be back for the Ball. She really needed to go buy supplies and for once the thought of being by herself made her uneasy.

It had not been a proper date, as Hermione practically strung along the young blonde through the shops, with neither of them speaking or making any sound. Luna had acted the whole time like a puppy following her owner and it was when they were shopping for cat treats that Hermione finally noticed how miserable the girl really looked. It was so different from the bubbling, if nervous, little thing that had asked her out just the day before and she felt guilty over it.

So, being as blunt as she ever was, Hermione dragged Luna to The Three Broomsticks and bought her a drink, asking her what was troubling her. And, Luna, being Luna, told her everything, _everything,_ that troubled her. The teasing, the bullying, the stolen clothes, the name calling, her mother's death, and, of course, her crush on Hermione.

Saying that Hermione had been shocked at that was an understatement. Not only she had not known the girl in front of her, a little blonde she had seen in passing once or twice, but she was also already sort of seeing someone else. Hermione and Fleur's relationship had been that of a little more than friends with benefits, Hermione's immunity to the Veela's thrall and Fleur's passion for books had made them closer than any of them thought possible, close enough to start falling in lust with one another. Not in love, they both knew it was not love, only lust and passion and they were comfortable with that.

So, hearing this little girl, because Luna had been smaller then that now at thirteen, telling her that she was crushing on her had been a shock. It had been then an apologetic Gryffindor that had told a saddened Ravenclaw that she was already in a relationship with another and that she was sorry for getting the girl's hopes up. It had been then that Hermione's fate was sealed. As Luna started to cry, no sobbing or even really sniffing, just having huge, fat tears running down her impassive face, something in Hermione crumbled and she _saw_ Luna for the first time. She had had no way of knowing it only took a couple of hours hearing the girl to make her feel something for her and seeing her crying made her heart break.

I had been in that moment that Hermione swore never to hurt her again, a promise she felt she had failed miserably.

Trying to console the young Claw, Hermione had gathered her in her arms and promised her friendship to her and had asked her if she was up to some studying in the Library sometime in the next week. That sometime next week transformed into every day for the next couple of months. They would meet for an hour at least and they would talk, do homework, study or simply read in each other's company. What had started as a way to make Hermione feel less guilty over Luna's tears had become into a time neither would miss and, from not knowing each other, they started being friends. True friends.

"We never did." Luna finally answered Draco. "We were outed by Skeeter on the Wireless, but that was after Ron died. You lot assumed we were together, we never told you."

Neville snorted. "It was impossible not to notice you two making goofy eyes at the other."

Hannah shook her head, amused. Leave it to the two to be so open yet secretive at the same time. "So, when's your anniversary?"

"Valentine's day."

Draco snickered at Hermione's answer. "That's too cliché."

Hermione shrugged. "That's the day that made sense, so we chose it."

"You chose it?" Susan snorted. She had been quiet most of the time, letting the others ask the question she had, but that one was too rich to pass.

"Yeah."

"Isn't an anniversary the date you started dating? You know, the day one of you asked the question?" The strawberry blonde asked again. At that Hermione and Luna blushed softly, making her narrow her eyes. "What? What is it?"

"We never asked the question…" Luna mumbled.

"… we simply started dating." Hermione's quiet voice finished for them. It was not that they were going to admit that they one day simply ravished each other until they were totally satisfied and aching and started doing it again and again and again and again and again every time they were left alone in the farthest corner of the Library. They had kissed on and off before, but they had not labelled their relationship. One day they started fondling and groping and then one day they started doing more. They had fallen in love and in lust with each other and neither had a date to pinpoint when that happened. The lust ended soon afterwards, but the love grew. Fleur noticed the changes in Hermione and let her be, not asking any questions, simply being there for her as a friend and no more. A year into their relationship they realized neither remembered when their status changed, it just did and, as it was already the end of January, they decided that Valentine was as good date as any.

Their companions blinked at that. They had never seen the both blush at the same time, it was always either one or the other. Hermione's blushes were legendary between them, but Luna was more often than not not ashamed of what she did or said. It was usual to see their leader turning pink while the blonde laughed at her partner's discomfort. On the rare occasions that Luna blushed Hermione liked to bask in the sight as a red Luna was one of the funniest things they knew of. But to see the two blushing was new.

What were those two hiding?

XxXxX

"Hello, dear Maya. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hermione blushed like never before the moment the pretty raven haired woman knelt before her and pressed her lips against hers just before engulfing her in her arms and squishing her against her breasts, cooing all the time about how she was too cute and small and overall adorable.

Luna shook her head with a smile. "Maya, this is my mother, Selene Lovegood. Mum, please don't choke her too much."

Rather than having the two older Lovegood pick them up at the station, Luna and Hermione had walked the short distance to Diagon Alley, were the Quibbler's Office was. Both girls had forgone bringing their trunks and they had travelled with their school satchels, satchels that were bottomless and would help them with the shopping spree they had planned sometime in the next week.

At the lobby of the Quibbler they were instantly greeted by a petite, quite charming, white as snow with long ebony hair woman that she instantly knew was Luna's mother. The woman had Luna's stormy eyes and she irradiated the same aura of mysticism that the blonde had had in her past life. The moment Luna's mum saw her for the first time Hermione had hoped to the heavens to blend into the brick wall, but, as she was not a brick and she was too nervous to think something to help her, the oldest witch immediately greeted her and assaulted her.

That this woman had kissed her on the lips before practically asphyxiating her between her boobs made her realize something important. Luna was definitely the sanest of her family.

"Mum!" Luna barked out a laugh as Hermione started struggling for air. "Let her be, Mum!"

Selene Lovegood finally relented her hug and the small brunette immediately took a deep breath, trying to make her burning lungs to stop aching. "Sorry, dear." The woman's dulcet voice held the same tone that Luna's had when she did not mean what she was saying and Hermione had to struggle to not to glare at her. "You're so sweet." The older witch almost squealed.

"Mum." Luna chuckled. "Don't scare her, she's been too nervous on the way here and you're not helping."

"Scared, dear? But we are not Nargles on the hunt!"

"Mum, really, stop." The blonde said, noticing how her little girlfriend was ready to pass out with all that blood on her face.

The raven haired witch too noticed the mortified girl that was now a nice lava shade, red and gleaming. She smiled softly and placed a hand on her dark curls. "Relax, love." Her voice no longer held that mischief that was so Luna, but it was warm and calm. "That was me on my worst behaviour, from here on it can only be better."

"Uh?" Hermione looked up at the woman.

"Come," She took the brunette's hand and tugged her towards a door from where different whacking noises were heard. "Xeno is dying to meet you."

Looking back as she was dragged behind her girlfriend's mother, she saw Luna mouthing an 'I'm sorry' with a shine in her eyes that sparkled of love and adoration. She had to smile at that. So Selene Lovegood, Potion Mistress, was as energetic and crazy as her daughter and husband were. That was fine with her. Luna's mum was alive. Luna's family was complete and that was all that mattered.

The room beyond the door screamed Lovegood. A hexagonal room with each of its walls painted in a different colour and in each one of them several images, paintings, scraps of paper and many, many drawings were hung. In the middle of the room sat a lonely, if rather big, table with three stools on one side and a comfortable looking armchair on the opposite one. It was in that armchair that a working Xeno Lovegood was ignoring them.

Well, if whacking a piece of paper over a book with a rubber hammer could be considered working.

"Love!" Selene called to her husband, making him halt his 'working'. "The kids are here!"

The blond wizard looked up from his hammer and smiled at them. "Welcome, welcome!" He stood hastily and Hermione could see he was wearing a rather ugly pink apron over his midnight blue robes. "You must be Maya!"

The small brunette nodded. She and Luna had talked about her speaking and they both had decided to adopt a wait and see policy. So far she had not had the chance to speak, even if she had wanted to, both adults were like a whirlwind, not letting her even lose her satchel, not that it was heavy by any means, but they really did not gave her any time to do anything other than being hauled left and right.

"It's good to see the witch that has our Moon bewitched." The man came to stand in front of her, reaffirming her belief that Luna had inherited her height from her mother. The wizard towered over her and she had to crane up her neck to meet his eyes, eyes that were shinning with mirth and fondness. "Well, well, well. What are your intentions with my youngest daughter?" He asked her in mock seriousness.

Hermione held on a giggle as Luna answered her father from beside her. "Daddy, I'm your only daughter." She pursed her lips for a second, making Hermione's giggles scape. "In fact, I'm your only child."

That only made Hermione's giggles turn into full out laughter, no doubt Luna had said that just to make her relax. When Xeno and Selene joined her laughing and Luna smirked triumphantly she knew she would have a rather nice week. Her girlfriend's family was different from the norm and she was looking forward to getting to know them better. Who knew, maybe she would end up calling them family once Voldemort was gone.

XxXxX

He had not hoped for a week without drama, his plans really did not give him that much luxury, but he had hoped for at least a couple of days off, heck, he even was okay with just the first day off, but apparently his parents had other plans for him.

"As you are older your mother believed it would be wise to ask you about this, so you can choose." James' voice was firm and gentle at the same time, something strange in and for itself. His father was usually jovial and care free and when he became firm he was usually scarily cold and harsh. This tone was different and so not James Potter's. But then again, he prefer that to having his father looking down to him from behind his desk, that was not something he fancied.

"I don't want any." Harry said, eyeing the list he had been given as soon as he and Sony were back at the de Manor. He glared at his father. "They're not cattle."

James' eyebrow rose at his firstborn's tone, noticing how Sony was fidgeting in his seat. He younger boy was present in their meeting for the sole purpose of him seeing how Potters matters were conducted. "You are a proper Scion of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House. You are a pillar of our community and no matter what you think or what you want. You need a betrothed."

Harry frowned at the short list. Most, if not all, of the girls on the list were at least six years younger than him… he did not even know them. "No." He did not understand what happened the moment his parents were saved, but he had never had a betrothal in his last life. Betrothals were not even heard of really. Now at least thirty families, some he had never heard of, were so bent on betrothing their kids it was sickening.

The Head of House Potter scowled. "I'm not asking you, son, I'm telling you you're having a betrothed. You mother insists on you choosing her, but if you prefer I'll do it." While his words might made Harry think he was being considered, the anger in his face simply told him that his 'kind' offer was indeed a promise. He either chose one or James would do it for him. He exchanged a quick look with Sony and he saw that his little brother was as aware of the threat as him.

But, there was something that did not add up. "Mum and you were not betrothed. _You _were not betrothed." He accused his father, barely seeing the redhead sitting beside him flinch at that from the corner of his eye.

James sniffed at that. "I was, since birth, betrothed with a lovely witch. However she and her family were most accommodating with me breaking the contract when your mother accepted being my girlfriend."

Harry stared at him with a mix of incredulity and amazement. "You're telling me you broke your contract and nothing happened?" He asked just to make sure.

The older wizard nodded with a small smile. "The Mordreds were fine with it and Simone, my betrothed, was happy with my choice."

"Congratulations on that." The Boy-Who-Lived's sarcasm was almost lost to his father, almost. "But, would you please tell me why we didn't do that when Luna broke the contract? Or when Ginny did?"

James' face hardened instantly. "That's totally different." He said.

"Really?" Sony finally spoke up. "How so?"

"The Lovegood girl didn't have a good enough reason for it to be broken, son. She simply demanded it."

Harry frowned at that. "Did she say why?" He was well aware why she did it. She broke the contract within the year she came back, within the year she remembered Hermione.

"Something about wanting true love." The Head of his House answered him.

The fourth year Gryffindor quirked and eyebrow. "And that's not a good enough reason? You and Mum found true love, why couldn't she?"

"It's different." James repeated.

"It's because she's a witch?" Sony asked his father a question that had been plaguing him since he and Hermione started talking. Hermione was stubborn in trying to change their society and she said that most of what affected England was the racism of the wizards in the power. It was the racism that made Muggleborns suffer bigotry, half-bloods the cold shoulder, witches sexism and sentient creatures to be treated with the point of their shoes.

The oldest Potter almost nodded, but was able to contain himself. Too bad both his sons noticed it. "No, son. It was because she had no good enough reason. That, and the fact her family is evil."

Sony's frown echoed the one Harry was sporting. "If she's so evil, then good riddance she broke the contract. Why are Mum and you so upset about that? You don't like her, why marry Harry to her?"

"Yeah, why? Why marry me at all. I want to find someone I love to be with and, as much as I liked Ginny, she's not my type." Harry motioned to the list in front of him, resting peacefully on his father's desk. "How can I know I like these kids? I've never met them!"

James' temper, not as volatile or destructive as Lily's, chose that moment to explode, giving the two boys an inkling in how epic fights between their parents really were. "Stop! Luna Lovegood and her kind are evil incarnated! They're Death Eaters in the making! All Snakes are evil! All in that damned House follow You-Know-Who blindly and willingly!"

Harry felt a flame ignite in his chest. Yes, in their last lifetime many Snakes had backed Voldemort, but so had many Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Once the war started it did not matter in which House they had been, especially after Hogwarts fell, all that had mattered was for whom one was fighting. He had not known it then, but there were three factions on the Second Blood War: The Light leaded by Dumbledore, even after the Headmaster's death and just until Harry died; the so called Evil, Voldemort having back up from several purist from different countries, magic schools from England and Hogwarts; and the Fight, Hermione's group being the only resistance that had seen Voldemort have kittens for more than a decade.

He had seen it, he had lived it. What his father was saying was totally untrue and totally unfair. "Not all Snakes are Voldemort's followers, Father." His quiet, thunderous voice told him evenly. "Let me remind you that Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and a friend of yours, Father."

The older raven-haired face turned a nice Weasley red, prompting Harry to discretely summon his wand to his hand. "You know nothing!" He exploded on his face, as he rose from behind the desk. "Snakes have proved time and time again that they're deceiving bastards and liars! Their Head of House was the responsible you almost died that night, that Sony was never born!"

Harry too leaped to his feet, his wand secure on his fist as he looked up to his father, a father that was alive simply because a Snake had wished so. Oh, how he longed to have those three, his family, knowing what Hermione had done, but he knew they would not believe him. "Snape was the one telling you the danger, telling you Voldemort knew of the Prophecy." Harry pointed out to him. "Yes, he is a Death Eater, but he was shoved in that position because you and Uncle Padfoot made it impossible for him to do anything else. You and the rest of the School hated Slytherins and you made their lives a living hell. Tell me, Father, what would you have done if you were bullied like him? Uh? What would you have done if the only ones giving you a little appreciation, a little recognition were murderers, thefts and rapists? What he did was wrong, but at the time he had no other choice."

It had took him a while to understand that fact. He too could have turned like Snape, but, unlike the Potions Master, he had had at one point at least a friend that was set on helping him through his hell. Harry was sure had he stayed with the Dursleys he could had ended like Severus, friendless, bullied, hurt at home and mocked for his parents and looks, he was perfect material for a bitter, angry and powerful Death Eater.

But, Harry had been 'rescued' from the Dursleys when he was eleven, and although his time at School had not been the best, he had had Hermione besides him, and later on he had the rest of the Fight, although he did not know then they were part of it, to help him overcome his loneliness and bitterness. For the sole fact that the then Gryffindor Princess had always helped him and never turned her back to him, even if he had done so in many occasions, he had grown to be a kind and loving man… if a little reckless and immature, but good nonetheless.

"How dare you?!" James' enraged face was new to both kids, never seeing their father so angry before. "You know nothing of the war, of the times we lived! You two live in a world with no threats, no danger! You don't know how it was back then, what we needed to do to turn the scale into our favour!"

Harry shook his head, well aware that Sony was slightly shaking in his chair at his father's anger and the topic they were discussing. He wanted to let his father know he knew more of war than James' would ever know. While James started fighting at age eighteen, when he joined the Order of the Phoenix, he only fought for about a year, and, true to the Order's rules, their battles were more of an exchange of stunners and colourful, harmless spells. Yes, he had seen friends and foes fall, but James had never duelled on the battles, or at least that's what his father always portrayed.

Harry, on the other hand, had been trusted into the war at age eleven, taking his first life at the end of his First year at Hogwarts. He had then been trust time and time again into different battles and, while he could never take a life on purpose, he had seen so much death and hate around him. That had marked him more than the scar on his forehead. While James saw war for around four years, Harry had for more than eight. The Boy-Who-Lived might never hid like his parents did, but he had been on the run, constantly hunted and wanted in the whole Island.

Their experience was different and so was their reactions to it, but Harry was as a seasoned soldier as his father was.

"Turn the scale in you favour?" Harry shook his head sadly. "The only thing you managed was to push at least another person to being a Death Eater. You had good intentions, Father, but they didn't work out as you hoped. Not all Snakes are bad, just as not all Gryffindors are good. You hate Ginny too now, don't you?"

The oldest Potter face was now a nice Vernon prune and for a moment he thought that James might have a heart attack with all that blood on his face. "She bed a Snake!"

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked at that. He knew, along all the Fight, that yes, Draco and Ginny were intimate as it was hard not to notice how those two were almost always riling the other up, but that was not something that was advertised outside their meetings. "And how do you know that?"

"There's only one reason for a good Gryffindor to be with a Snake." James all but spat. "And that's it!"

Harry pursed his lips. Why did he fell his father was acting a little on the infantile side? His father was acting more and more like Harry himself did when he was fifteen and had Umbitch breathing down his neck. In fact, now that he paused to see it, most of the adults he had close contact with were acting just like that, infantile, moody, volatile and completely irrational. "That's why you hated Mum being friends with Snape, wasn't it?" He asked quietly.

The youngest Seeker in the century, or at least in the _previous_ century, was not quick enough to get out the way from the punch that sent him crashing to the ground, shocking him and making his wand shot far from his hand. "Don't. Ever. Say. THAT!" James roared.

Touching his throbbing jaw, Harry looked up to his father. James was still standing on the other side of the desk and yet he had managed to practically make him fly a couple of feet forwards. He had been hit by Vernon Dursley and by other bullies over the years, even Hermione had once slapped him so fiercely he had seen stars for hours, but no one, no one had hit him as hard as James now had done. His jaw was not the only thing that hurt him deeply, no, his heart shattered then and there. Neither of his parents had ever hit him or his brother with so much malice and anger, with so much hate.

"What? Afraid it's true?" Harry asked his father as Sony fled the room. He could not believe what James had done. He guessed Sony did not either.

"Out!" James yelled enraged. " !"

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled grimly, but stayed on the floor. "Or what?"

The Auror simply huffed like an annoyed buffalo, making Harry think that he resembled a little too much his Uncle Vernon. "Or I'll disown you!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

A small gasp on the doorway was heard, but both raven haired wizards ignored it. "Then I, Harold James Potter, scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, under the Ministerial Act of Twelve-Seventy-Seven, challenge you, Lord James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, to a duel for the Head of said Most Noble and Most Ancient House, three days from now. In my magic so I say and so mote it be." The same grey light that had enveloped Neville at Christmas was easily seen by the present.

James snorted. "And let me, guess, Malfoy will be your supporter?" He asked in a condescending tone that made Harry see red for a second.

"He or Neville will back me up."

The older wizard just laughed. If he accepted his challenge and no one stood to back his son then the duel was forfeit and James would have the chance to either punish his boy by making his brother the next scion or simply casting him out the family. He loved Harry, even when he was starting to be tainted by the Snakes, and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to get him to see reason, Sony was young enough to be moulded to take his brother's spot as scion. "Very well, I, James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter accept your challenge to duel on the Potter Manor's Grounds, three days from now, until one of us either die or is no longer capable to fight. In my magic so I say and so mote it be." James' body was surrounded by that same grey magic as the vow was set. They now had three days to plan the duel and have their seconds and the Grounds properly prepared.

"James!" Lily's outraged yell made both raven haired males look at the door. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Putting our son in place." Was his only answer as he left the room via its other pair of doors, the one that led to the lobby rather than the private parts of the House, from where Lily had come to her oldest 'aid'.

"Harry?" Sony asked shakily with a few tears running down his cheeks.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "Sorry, Sony. Sorry, Mum." He finally got up from the floor. Still rubbing his jaw he smiled tightly at them. "It appears you'll have a new Head of House soon."

He did not wait for any kind of acknowledgement or sign they heard, he simply left the room too, gently pushing his mother and brother away. He had several Floo-calls to make and he needed to make them now. Draco was surely working on Karkaroff and Neville was probably preparing to leave on a plant hunting soon, so he needed to contact them immediately.

And Hermione, he needed to inform Hermione too.

**A/N: I've come to a dead end at chapter 36... I originally planned for this story to end around the Third Task, yet it looks like it'll be dragged to Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. What do you think? Am I making this too long? Too heavy?**

**Please share your thoughts cause if you feel this story is being too long already I need to start tying knots so it can finish when I originally wanted it to and start discarding ideas so that it makes sense when it all comes to an end.**


	31. The Doubts

**A/N: Hello! I'm back!**

**Thank you so much for those that reviewed last chapter. I'm gonna try and finish this lovely story around the 50° chapter, so wait for it. As I'm currently writing chapter 37 and I'm already at 220,000 words I'm aiming for the 300,000.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirty-One – The Doubts**

"By the Formal British Laws of Duelling, I Remus John Lupin, declare Young Harold James Potter the winner of this duel. Should anybody feel this outcome is not fair, step forward and claim your say!" No one moved in the still silent grounds. "As no one had come forward, please greet the new Head of House Potter, Lord Harold Potter!"

Hermione released a huge breath she had been holding back at what Remus said. The duel between Harry and James had been intense, more intense than the duel she saw between Neville and Frank, and it had gone on for almost four hours. She was so glad it was over now.

James had demonstrated why he was Head of Aurors. His knowledge and power were only match to his creativity in the field. He had a Transfiguration Mastery and that fact was evident in every move he made. While he was comfortable and hit true when he sent a curse or hex, his transfigurations of the trees, grass, rocks, dirt and flowers had made Harry's life difficult for a while.

Harry, on the other hand, had kept sending his father curse after curse, always trying to hit him. And hit him he did. James' shields had been working non-stop at every second he was not casting or transfiguring, and, much to his surprise, most of them had been shattered by Harry's spells, making him jump around just as much as he was forced to protect himself with his shields and bits of rocks and trees.

So, after hours of duelling, Harry defeated his father with a simple combination of Jelly Feet Jinx, Tripping Charm and Bluebell Fire, making the Auror lost conscience and loose the Head of House Potter in an almost swift movement.

"He did it." Luna murmured when the grey House Magic enveloped Harry.

"That he did." Hermione conceded, wrapped into her lover's arms.

Those two were invited to the event, just as were the Malfoys, Ginny included; the Longbottoms, Hannah went but Kim decided to stay home, still resentful of Neville being her new Head of House; Amelia and Susan Bones; and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black was invited, but nobody had heard of the man since school let out.

Harry smiled softly and enervated his father. "I'm sorry," He told the laying Auror. "But I couldn't let you keep going like this. House of Potter will no longer be as bigoted as it was before nor will it be as blind as before."

James only stared at his son, or rather, at the new ring adorning his left middle finger.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Master Harry Potter, sir, called?"

"Yes, Dobby, please do as we talked yesterday." Dobby saluted at his Master and popped away.

"What did you do?" The still laying James asked.

"There's something wrong with you. You're acting strange." Harry said evenly, watching as Hermione frowned at that, yet she did not move an inch out Luna's arms, who was embracing her from behind. "I intend to find out why that is." Looking back at his father he added. "Dobby will make sure of that."

The ex-Head of House face contorted into something resembling an enraged baboon. "There's nothing wrong with us!" He yelled, still too weak and unattended to stand on his own. "We are perfectly normal."

Harry smiled tightly. If there was something no Pureblood, be it Dark or Light, tolerated was to be called abnormal… strange… freak… He wondered for a second if Vernon and James could have been friends if the magic issue had not existed. He guessed they could have. "Perhaps." He conceded coldly. "But I should sleep better knowing for certain that's the case."

"What will they do?" Lily asked. She was embracing Sony pretty much the same way Luna had Hermione, all the way across the designated arena. Far, far away from that demon Lovegood and the disgraced Potter.

"They'll sweep the House, looking for anything strange, anything out of place." He told his mother with a little nod. "Then they'll check us, to make sure there's nothing alien on us."

"I refuse to be searched like a criminal!" James raged. The Mediwitch they had contracted for the day was still not going to him. She was waiting on Lord Potter's order, after all. "I won't let you do it!"

Harry looked down to him. "Then leave." He said simply. Maybe he was being too harsh, but even after he had won he still needed to assert his authority, if he concede to his father like that, then all the duel would be moot. "You answer to me now, Sir. You do as I say."

James snarled and made to stand up.

"Or, if you prefer, renounce your family and place."

That quietened the older wizard and made both Lily and Remus gasp. Sony, aware of what his brother was doing, simply nodded when Harry looked their way. With a head motion from the Boy-Who-Lived the Mediwitch instantly went to the fallen Auror, promptly ending the conversation.

"Thank you for coming, Madame Bones." Harry said once he made his way to her and shook her firm hand. Amelia was aware with what had happened to the Lord Potter and was all too eager to be there to support his taking over the Potter Lordship. She was one of the several against the New Fortune Law and she knew having the Boy-Who-Lived in the Wizengamot would surely help swaying opinions down the road. That she too had noticed her best Auror's out-of-character behaviour simply made her presence all the more imperative.

"It was nothing, Lord Potter." She nodded. "Perhaps would you like some help with your cleansing?"

"Don't worry about that, Ma'am. We got it covered." Harry smiled a boyish smile that made the tense Madame Bones relax to the core, though she did not show it. Yes, she was well aware what had happened to the now Lord Potter and she knew he and his friends, specially his little sister, could manage it on their own.

"Then it's time to head home." The stoic witch said with a last handshake.

"Bye, Harry." Susan said as she was motioned by her aunt to follow her out the gardens, probably towards the apparition point just beyond the Manor's wards.

"Bye, Su." The young Potter said and then turned to Draco and Neville, the rest of the Malfoys and Longbottoms had already gone to give them some privacy as their Heads ordered them. "Thanks for the support." He told his friends.

"It was nothing." Neville said for the two. Both he and Draco had decided to back Harry up if only to spite the older Potter, who had been so sure Harry would not have support he had taken up the challenge. "Congratulations, mate."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. See you two later? We have things to discuss."

Draco nodded. "We'll talk business soon." He looked at the now almost completely fixed James and Lily, who were embracing the life out of each other, and Sony who was making sure that they did not fall as they made their way into the Manor in deep hug. The Mediwitch prompting them to go faster. "As soon as you four settle."

"That'll take a time." The Boy-Who-Lived conceded as he too watch his family's antics. "I hope they snap out of their funk, soon."

"Sony talked to me." Neville said simply, knowing Harry knew what he was implying. Harry had been, after all, the one to send his little brother to Lord Longbottom.

"And?"

"I'll honour his request." The once chubby boy said. "But he knows my conditions."

Harry's eyebrow rose at that. He did not think there would be conditions. "Which are?"

Neville smiled softly. "He's the one telling her and dealing with the fallout. She'll be devastated but she needs to hear his reasons."

"Fair enough." The raven haired wizard said. If Sony was breaking his betrothal with Kim then he needed to be the one telling her. It was indeed his job. "So, see you later?"

The other two nodded and, after a brief goodbye with the rest of the Potters, they left the same way Madame Bones had. Being Lords made them adults and able to apparate at their leisure. That was a bonus of all this thing, having the Apparition Licence as soon as he filled for it, he did not need to take the exam for it and it never expired. Being Lord had its ups.

Now, if Harry only knew how to apparate…

"Check them?" A voice to his right got him out his musings. "Do you think that's necessary?"

Harry turned to Luna and Hermione, the two witches having made their way to him as soon as it was obvious he was done with Neville and Draco. "Yes, I do." He answered Luna's question. "They are acting strange and as bigoted as Lucius. There's something wrong there."

Luna bit her lip gently. "Sorry to say this, Harry, but your parents have always been bigoted and a little on the strange side."

The Lord Potter frowned. "I know." He said. "But this went too far. They hate Maya for her stupid house and they told me I'd be cast out the family if I were a Parseltongue. Believe me, they were never _that_ bigoted."

"Really?" The blonde witch asked, a little sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "And here I thought they were Dumbledork's lapdogs."

Harry growled low. So his family was not perfect, he was most than sure of that, but that did not mean Luna was to insult it. "Shut it, Luna." He said quietly. "They're not themselves."

The older girl rose an eyebrow to that but she kept quiet as Hermione's warm hand slipped into hers. This was not the time to discuss unsavoury things with their friend.

"I hope they get better, bro." Hermione told him quietly.

The boy smiled at the brunette. "They will, lil' sis. They'll remember how much they love you, I promise."

The short girl looked up to him, letting him get lost on her deep brown eyes. "Don't make promises you can't fulfil, Harry."

The wizard sighed deeply. He was well aware the thought of his parents being tempered with was just that, a thought. Sony and he believed that they were acting strange and that they were not themselves, but they also were mature enough to know that they might simply had changed… they might really hate Hermione and everything Snake related. "I know." He smiled gently and dropped a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "You two come to diner on Friday?"

Hermione and Luna exchanged a quick glace with each other, already knowing attending diner with the two older Potters was a bad idea. "Thanks but we're busy on Friday." The blonde told him gently.

"Yeah, Myka and Helena are taking us to an amusement park all day." Hermione explained.

Harry frowned for a second before smiling again. "Sounds fun."

"It will be." Hermione nodded enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically.

A heavy feeling fell upon them. Hermione was not sure what to say or even what to do. Harry had just took hold of his Head of House and she was a cast-off that same family. Was it unfair of her wanting in on the Potter family again now that the Head had changed? Was it her little self's heart talking or the almost thirty-years-old woman speaking? Why would Harry not mention anything related to her and her situation in the Potter family? Was it bad for her to expect the Boy-Who-Lived would welcome her back with open arms?

"So…" Harry said after a few minutes of total silence. "See you on the train?"

Hermione nodded minutely and Luna's smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Yes. See you on the train."

XxXxX

"Can't we flunk school? Pretend we miss the train and never return to the Castle?"

Luna looked down at the little thing she called girlfriend. For the past days the girl's mood had been in constant change and it was difficult to predict how the brunette would react at any time of the day now. Her ups and downs were not that epic, a Hermione on her time of the month was even more difficult to predict, but she was out of sorts enough for Luna to have a hard time.

So, that the young witch was pouting and whining like a true eleven years old was barely a surprise. Utterly annoying, yes, but it was barely a surprise.

"Sure we can!" Luna told her in a sweet mocking tone as she finished packing the last of the books they had acquired over the week. "Let's leave Drake and Nev deal with the fallout of having _questioned_ a Death Eater, too!"

Hermione pouted at that. "No need to be rude." She mumbled.

"Hermione," Luna told her and hearing her actual name made the brunet realize she was serious. "I love you, but quit the whining. You're giving me a headache."

The younger of the two pursed her lips at that but remained thankfully silent, giving Luna time to decompress the pain in her head. She really loved Hermione, she did, with all her heart and soul, but there was a line, a really thin line, that the brunette had been tiptoeing for days and led to massive migraines on Luna's part. The younger Snake was on edge and she could understand that, the girl was acting like a kid, but there _was_ a line, dammit!

"Sorry." It was said too quiet that Luna almost not heard it.

The blonde smiled. "It's okay." She murmured back, not really meaning it, but knowing Hermione would understand the feeling behind it. "Come on, we have an hour to arrive at the station."

Hermione nodded and let the older girl led the way to the fireplace where they would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and from there they would walk to the Platform. Just like when they first arrived Luna's parents would not accompany them, having said their goodbyes over a large, fatty breakfast not half an hour ago. The Lovegoods' fall from grace made for awkward moments when they went to crowded places, especially if people like the Potters and the Weasleys were around. Sure her parents always take her to the train every September first and picked her up when school was over, but the times in between she was on her own.

Luna liked it that way. She could hex annoying people wandlessly without having to worry her parents would be blamed.

"Can't we at least have some ice-cream at the Alley?" The sulky brunette asked as they prepared the fireplace of the void house, Selene and Xeno having gone to work already.

"It's not even ten." Luna said as she scooped some floo powder in her hand and throw it at the fire.

"It's never too early for ice-cream." Hermione told her with a stony face and a dead serious tone before she entered the now green fire besides Luna.

The blonde simply shook her head. Once upon a time, in another time life, she would have been the one asking for sweets on strange hours, but now, now it was the short girl at her side that was saying the strangest things. How times changed. No wonder it was slightly drizzling outside. "Diagon Alley!"

XxXxX

"So, nothing new."

"Yes, nothing."

"And where did you left him?"

"Our dungeons. Don't worry about him, he'll be well taken care of."

Hermione sighed. She knew the Malfoy dungeons pretty well and she was well aware that Karkaroff would not escape or send word he was there easily. Yet, she had done just that before, multiple times, and so she was still a little weary. "And the magic suppressants? You did build them, right?"

Draco sniffled offended. "Of course we did. Escaping the dungeons is impossible without magic, so don't worry. And Mother said she'll keep an eye on him every day to see he's not going mad, er, madder than he's now."

The brunette sighed again, but did not press the issue. Karkaroff was indeed mad with worry and fear and he was more likely too far gone to try and escape his imprisonment. At least he was safe from other Death Eaters and Voldemort himself there… maybe that was the only incentive he needed to stay put.

"So, what's next?" Luna asked the dreaded question as Neville and Draco looked at Hermione expectantly.

And that was the problem. Hermione had hoped Karkaroff had any information on what was happening with the stupid Dark Lord, or even what was being said in the darker corners of the Magical World, however, the man had nothing they already did not know. Raven, the Unespeakable she was good friends with, was their main source of all things shady as she liked to frequent unsavoury pubs and placed not apt for people below twenty and the information she had on Voldemort's followers was more than what they managed to extract from the now ex-Headmaster.

Hermione was at lost, then. She was counting on new information to plan ahead, but there was nothing new, nothing she could use to tell what to do next. "We continue training." She told them softly. "We continue getting stronger and we continue studying. There's nothing else we can really do."

The three she was meeting with nodded sombrely. There was indeed nothing they could do now, other than wait.

"What about new recruits." Draco asked her. Just before break Hermione had wanted to bring fresh blood and he was still not too sure that was a good choice.

"We'll give them a month." Hermione decided. "Parvati knows she needs to dig on them, so we'll give them a month to see if they're worth it."

"And Harry?" Neville asked gently. He had spent most of his holidays divided between Malfoy and Potter Manor, helping out his fellow Lords. He was well aware that Harry had not come forward to reinstate Hermione to the Family, having been so preoccupied with his poisoned parents.

It turned out that Harry and Sony's suspicious had been proven correct. Someone had been poisoning the oldest Potters with a series of potions that made their judgment all muddy. The Healers Harry had hired were able to detect noticeable amounts of Loyalty and Hatred Potions in their systems, as well as faint traces of Numbing and Dreamless Draughts in them. The last two could being drank almost daily without repercussion and most probably had been drunk by them willingly, but the other two had surely been not.

Harry had spent an small fortune to have his parents, and Sony and himself, treated of all and any kind of Potions or Charms that could modify their behaviour… they had spent the rest of the week flushing Potions and undoing Spells and the young Lord had had no time to think on other things other than what was happening with his family.

That Dobby and the Elves had not found anything that might been poisoning the Potters simply made Harry more concerned. Whomever that was dosing them was doing it outside their home and he had no way of combating the drugs other than having all the family take Neutralizing potion every day until they could come across the bastard that was dosing them.

The real problem, though, was that most of the damage done would take months to fix and they still were not too sure how far gone Lily and James were. In other words, the potions may be out their systems, but their behaviour could, and might, be permanent.

"He has too much on his plate right now." Hermione said quietly. "Let him be and we'll bring him in when, if, we accept the other nine."

Neville and Draco nodded while Luna simply pursed her lips. She was mostly against having the now Lord Potter join them. Harry was a great asset and a true friend, but the boy was too Gryffindor, too Light, to be part of their group. She was sure he was uncomfortable with their 'invitation' to Karkaroff to spend some time in the Malfoy's care, just as she was sure he would start protesting with most of their less subtle operations.

The Fight might not be as sadist as the Death Eaters and they would never kill for the sake of it, but they were all murderers to some degree and Harry was not. He was the jolly Boy-Who-Lived and he still believed in the redemption of the dark ones, he still believed that Dumbledore's philosophy of eternal forgiveness was the way to go and the only path that would make Britain regain its magnificent splendour.

How wrong was he.

Still, Luna knew she had no power to convince her little girlfriend that it was no good having Harry officially join them. Other than his Light upbringing and his martyr syndrome, Harry still believed in goodness, a goodness that they all knew did not really existed and that Hermione longed to have faith in.

"Okay." Hermione sighed out when it was clear no one had more to add to their small meeting. "Let's go and enjoy the welcoming dinner, then."

XxXxX

"Okay, people, I want to see your inner beasts!"

The yell echoed in the enormous Chamber and the small army of people closed their eyes almost instantly and willed their magic forward. Where once stood a contingent of excited, but focused, students, a mob of wild and domestic animals more fit for a pound appeared.

Hermione blinked amazed at the intense magical display. "You outdid yourself." She mumbled to the madly grinning boy besides her, his grey eyes shining with pride and joy. "You made them all Animagi in less than a year." She continued shocked.

"Yes, well, they're young and learn really fast."

Hermione smiled softly at Draco. In their past lives Draco would instantly take credit of all praise he would be given and he would actually brag about his achievements, but not this Draco. This Draco, the one in charge of making the Newbies as proficient as the rest of the Fight, was simply glad he managed to do his job and was actually proud of how far their members had come. "You did an amazing job, Drake." She said sincerely as she turned back to the animals. "What do we have?"

Draco nodded gently and too turned to the now playing animals. "We've got five Skies and three Bugs. The rest are Lands like you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Not even one water animal?" She asked. Deciding to be an Animagus was a though choice as the animal that one transformed into could not be chosen. Water animals were rare, but so were bugs and by Hermione's experience there were plenty of those. Having a water Animagus in their ranks could be beneficial in special circumstances but it would also mean one less Animagus for when they were inland. She was also sure being a water animal would not be fun most of the time, especially if there was no water around.

"Well, Benji is a duck, Nathan is a seagull and Seiko a beaver." Draco said with a grin, knowing those were great news for their leader.

The brunette smiled at that. Padma was the only one they had that could remain on water for long periods of time due her swan form so having found some backup for her was incredible. While all of them had learnt to swim in their Animagi forms, having animals actually meant for water but that did not depend on it to live was a sweet boost for their spying missions.

"Names?" She asked, still smiling happily.

"Not yet," Draco nodded to one big turtle that was crawling away from a rather playful bobcat. "Mandy, the turtle, was the last to accomplish the transformation and they all wanted to wait until all were capable of transforming before starting dishing names."

Hermione nodded. That made sense. Although their original group had started baptizing people left and right almost as soon as they transformed she could see that their Newbies were more comfortable around each other than the Oldies had been at the time Hermione and her friends became Animagi. That they had taken years before she was even named, Harry did not learnt her name until a few months back, spoke of how divided they had all been at one point. It was good seeing the fresh meat being so friendly and at ease with each other.

"Patronuses?" She asked then. It had been a long time since she last was present in a training session. Draco, Neville and Luna were the ones usually around the Newbies when they were brought up to date to what they needed to know while Hermione was being taught one-to-one by Helena with her Sais or was by herself learning the most obscure spells she could come across in the Restricted Section. She was almost done reading the whole Library and she wanted to be done before the Third Task. No one was sure they would come back to Hogwarts next year, after all.

"All ready and almost all corporeal."

"Wow." Hermione was beyond impressed with how far they had come.

"We are ready for war!" A joyous cry from the assembled crow drew their attention towards one corner of the room. Katie Bell, one of the oldest among them, had just transformed back from her owl form.

The small Basilisk frowned when the rest of the Newbies transformed back to agree rather vehemently with Katie. "No." She said in a quiet voice that was somehow carried all over the chamber, shutting up everyone immediately. "You're not."

All eyes were trained on her. There were only Newbies in attendance and the way she was glaring at them from the high dais she was standing on with Draco made them all quiver.

"You are not ready for war. You'll never be." She told them coldly, making eye contact with each one of them. "Going to war means seeing death, probably being killed and most certainty kill. You won't. Ever. Be. Ready."

"Then why train us at all? Why ask us to join you?" Katie asked not unkindly. They all knew that when Hermione spoke it was important and they better listen, yet they were all really miffed with what she had said.

Hermione sighed. "Because no matter what, no matter no one, not even me, is truly ready for war, we need to fight. No one else would. No one care enough to stand against them. No one would lay their lives for our freedom." She looked at Katie intently, making the older witch fidget. "We would. We are."

"Why?" A small voice called in an almost a whisper.

The brunette Slytherin instantly zoomed onto the boy that had spoken. "Because we can." She said equally quiet. "Because we care."

"But- uh-"

"Benji?" She inquired softly as the masses parted to let her have a clean view of the tiny, almost as tiny as herself, Hufflepuff.

"-what if we are too scared to fight?" He mumbled, the tension that followed his word so thick that could be cut with a knife.

Hermione smiled softly before jumping down the dais and walking to the slightly shaking boy. "I'm scared too." She confessed once she was in front of the Hufflepuff. "Every day I wake up scared that it'll be my last time feeling the sun. Every night I go to bed wondering if I'd see the end of the month, if Luna would." She lowered her eyes, her voice following suit but still loud enough for all to hear. "I'm scared all the time that the changes I'd made have corrupted the truth I know and that I'll have no way of knowing what's going to happen next. We're all scared, Benji, but we fight because we can't let that fear rule us. We need to fight so that we can be free of fears, so that we can be free of death."

"And if we die?" A Slytherin girl asked softly.

"Then we go fighting for what we believe is true." Katie said firmly. "We die fighting for our freedom."

Hermione's soft smile widened just slightly. "That we do. And then, we'll spent eternity surrounded by love and peace."

XxXxX

Luna grunted for the tenth time in as many minutes. "Stay put!" She finally growled out.

A moment of pause and then. "Sorry."

The blonde sighed and turned around in the bed so that she was now facing her little girlfriend, knowing that trying to fall asleep would be pointless right now. "What's troubling you?" She asked as she put her arms around the brunette.

"I'm uncertain." Hermione mumbled borrowing into Luna's chest.

"You're uncertain about what's bothering you?"

"No. It bothers me that I'm uncertain." The younger girl groaned. "We don't have any new information and I don't know what's going to happen next."

Luna was silent for a minute as she gently scratched her girlfriend's scalp, an action that had always calmed the brunette down but that right now was doing nothing for her nerves. "What does Raven say?"

"Nothing. Everyone is quiet, no one's speaking. There hadn't been any heist, any murders… I'm scared."

The blonde pursed her lips. Last time around Voldemort's return had been much more visible… at least for those that were awake enough to see it. Many months after his original return they had been seen back and smack themselves for how stupid they had been, how blind. There had been forces in movement that made it clear he was returning, yet not even the always bright Hermione had foresaw it then.

But now, now they were actually looking out for clues, for secret meetings, for concealed murderers, for anything that made it clear he was coming back. At the begging of the term there had been so much from where to extract information from, so much things were bubbling underground and they had been privy of all them. Even years back, since they 'woke up' in their younger bodies, there had been activity from Voldemort's followers, but now, now it was all quiet.

"Is he even coming back?" Hermione murmured after Luna's silence stretched too long for her liking.

The older witch rose an eyebrow. "He is. We know that."

"But what if the changes we've made somehow prevent him from gaining his body back?"

"He'll be back, love." Luna sighed. "If not after the Third Task, then surely soon after that. The information Raven and Tonks have points to that. He may be laying low right now, but we are sure he's planning something."

"Then why are we in the dark? It's been months since we last got something useful." The younger girl said pained. "It's almost like someone knows about us and it's making sure we can't come across anything."

"No one knows about us, Maya."

"It sure feels that way, Luna."

Luna snorted. The secrecy vows they all made when they were introduced to the Fight were not the best and, truthfully, that was a good thing. They allowed them almost free speech of the things they were doing and it also helped to keep them relatively hidden. The true secrecy of their group came from the wiliness of their members and their commitment with the cause. All fifty plus members of the Fight were aware of what they were doing and what was expected of them: train, learn, lure more people into the ranks and not to talk more than necessary.

They all were one hundred percent in and Luna was sure they were still a secret group, no one had talked. No one knew of them.

"Sev's Dark Mark is still getting darker." The blonde pointed out.

"And that's the only thing we know." Hermione countered.

"We've got almost all the Horcruxes."

The brunette nodded. Tonks and Bill had taken a dozen of their older members to visit Riddle Manor and they had retrieved the ring without too much problem just after New Year and they had not seen any sings of Voldemort there. They were now only missing Nagini that, according to all their sources, had been created around that time. No one was entirely sure when it was created the first time around, but they were more than certain the reptile was again in circulation.

"Then stop worrying." The older witch kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Whatever happens now, we're ready."

"Are we?"

Luna let out a tired sigh. "And even if we're not we can't do anything other than wait." She smiled gently. "Maybe we can even relax a little, at least until the Third Task."

Hermione was then mercifully silent, letting her girlfriend try and get some rest. It was the middle of the night and they had classes in mere hours, yet the youngest of the pair had to worry in the wee hours. It was a habit she had developed soon after they escaped the Hogwarts' Express to never come back in their first time around. She loved her beloved's mind with all her might, but there were times she hated they were never able to turn her brain off.

Such as right now.

"I want to see my parents." The soft mumble was loud in the still of the night and immediately got her to full wakefulness again.

"What?" Luna asked softly.

"I want to see my parents."

The older girl frowned at that. "Do you want to see Lily and James? What for?" She was well aware her girlfriend was hoping to be reinstated into the Potter family, but, no matter how hurtful that was, she saw Lily Potter at least three times a week during meals. She might miss James, but the man had been an arse and according to their informants in the Ministry he and Frank spent most their waking hours away from home, burring their problems in work. She really doubted he was in any shape to see Hermione.

Besides, they had really had hurt the brunette. She did not want them near her fragile girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head. "Not them." She smiled sadly. "I want to see Jane and Emanuel."

That made Luna freeze. They had never talked about the Crawleys. They were a subject too raw for the young Slytherin and she was not too sure how she felt talking about a couple that was practically dead. Luna had her parents, both her parents, again and she knew what it was to see them after years of knowing they were gone, how much it hurt to realize they were gone in the first place and how much it filled her heart with joy seeing them alive.

But the Crawleys…

The Crawleys that lived in this timeline were not the same that had raised Hermione, just as the Xeno and Selene she loved were not the same in this timeline to the ones she first knew. But, at least essentially, the Lovegoods were the same she always knew; they had known her since birth and they loved her, their _daughter_.

Jean and Emanuel did not know Hermione. At all.

"I miss them…" Luna's heart shattered at the small whimper that left Hermione's lips. "… I miss them so much… It hurts…"

The blonde sat on the bed and gingerly put the now crying brunette on her lap. Gathering her girl in her arms again she started rubbing her back as she whispered sweet nothings to her, promising that everything was going to be alright, that they would visit them soon, that it was okay miss them, that they might have change but she needed to remember them as they were.

That Luna was there.

That she was never letting go.

**A/N: So, question time! Should I kill Sabrina as I did Viktor? Remember my tasks are a little more violent and difficult than canon, so, should she survive? **


	32. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: So... sorry for the long wait, writing right now feels like pulling teeth... sorry.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two – The Order of the Phoenix**

"I'm scared."

Helena smiled softly as she gently picked up the young brunette and put her on her hip. "There's no need to be scared, Maya." She pressed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "You don't need to do this right now."

"Helena's right, Maya." Luna smiled from her place besides them, her magiced black hair making her look exactly like Selene and not too different from the other two witches she was standing with. "We can always come later."

Hermione rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder, putting her face in the perfect position to see the brick building just across the street. The small sign that differenced it from all its similar neighbours made it clear it was open for business and that they were inside. _They _were inside.

Just like the four previous times they had come to this address, her parents, the Crawleys, were inside that Dental Practice. They were just some steps away and Hermione was not too sure she was ready to see them. Yet, she was too tired of not seeing them, of coming to their practice and then chicken out at the last minute. She wanted to see them, but she was not sure she was ready… if she was able.

"I want to see them." She said softly into the older woman's shoulder.

"You sure?"

Hermione only nodded, she did not trust her voice.

"Come on, then." Helena said softly as she and Luna made their way into the small business.

"Hello!" A cheery voice greeted them at the thankfully empty waiting area. A young redhead was sitting behind a desk and she smiled politely at Helena and Luna, immediately noticing the small girl on the older brunette's arms. "I haven't seen you here before."

Helena smiled. "Yes, we're new to the area and we heard the dentists in here are the best around. Is that true?"

"Oh, yes! Doctor and Doctor Crawley are the very best." The redhead smiled at the girl she was carrying. "Doctor Jean Crawley is good with kids, they all love her."

The sincere words that left Martha, the jovial assistant that the Crawleys had hired the year before Hermione went to Hogwarts, made the young brunette start crying softly, hiding in Helena's shoulder. She remembered the woman fondly, she always used to smuggle her candies with real sugar when her parents were not looking.

"Oh, dear." Martha breathed out in concern. "Don't worry, little one, Doctor Jean is really gentle."

Hermione sniffed as silent tears transformed into full out sobbing.

"It's everything alright?" A new voice joined the small party from behind Martha and only made the young brunette get louder and more frantic.

Helena cursed in her mind. Their plan had been simple, or at least they thought it was simple. After researching what they could about the Crawleys they found out that they did not live in Oxford, like they did when Hermione was their daughter, nor that their practice was where it had been before. So, instead of going to their home and act like total stalkers, because no matter how much they tried they could not come up with a good enough reason to be on their doorstep, they decided to go to their practice and have Hermione and Luna have a quick check-up.

Now, most people would blanch at going to the dentist just for the sake of it but not Luna and Hermione. On one hand, Luna had never been to a dentist before so she had no idea what she was getting into and no one bothered to inform her that a dentist was often compared to a torturer; on the other hand, Hermione had had a couple of dentists for parents, check-ups were as normal for her as riding a bicycle was for most kids… or at least they thought they were.

This was the fifth time they had come to the address and the first they had actually walked through the door. Every time Hermione had changed her mind and begged to return to the school, until today. Today was the day she had told Helena she was actually doing it, and Helena believed her. Hermione was more than ready, mentally and physically and that was made the plan simple, yet she was showing she was not really ready emotionally and that made everything extremely complicated.

"Sorry," Helena apologized to the raven haired woman. Her white coat and the gentleness in her voice leaving her with no doubt she was indeed Hermione's mother. "She's being like this for a while now."

The doctor smiled softly, her amber eyes filling with a kindness that momentarily took Helena's breath away. "I'm Doctor Crawley, but please call me Jean." The woman said to them as she gently put a hand on Hermione's back, not minding the flinching it caused. "There's nothing to worry about."

"No?" Hermione forced herself to ask, if only to hear more of her Mum's voice. She lifted her face from her hiding place and looked at the woman that had loved her so dearly in her last lifetime. She had no changed, or rather, she was the same she remembered. Her kind eyes, her perfect smile, her subtle perfume that made her feel at ease. She was her Mum.

"No, little one." Jean's use of Lily's nickname for Hermione felt like a stab on the younger girl and she could not stop the new tears and panic that it caused. "Hey, hey, no crying. Such ugly tears don't belong on that beautiful face."

"Mum…" Hermione whimpered and only Luna and Helena knew what that simple word meant. Her breathing caught and she started trembling letting her companions knew she had reached the end of her rope.

Helena, knowing the little girl in her arms was too gone in her pain to think clearly, gently started combing her fingers through her curls forcing her head to lie again on her shoulder. She started rocking her slowly, just like Myka had done to her get calm on those ten days before the Second Task, in the hopes that the nearly hyperventilating girl could start breathing again.

Luna pursed her lips as the older witch started pacing around the small reception area, all the way trying to make Hermione relax. She hated she could do nothing right now, she was posing as Hermione's sister and Helena's daughter and going to the small brunette and comforting her as would usually do was out the question. Having a thirteen year old kissing what looked like an eight years old would surely get them kicked out the place. So, instead, she focused on who she now knew was Jean Crawley, half the reason why her Hermione turned out like she did.

The woman was wearing a concerned frown, Luna guessed she had never had a patient breaking down so hard on her practice, as she watched the scene unfold. The woman was petite but she looked solid, almost like nothing could really bother her. Watching her, Luna could tell that pose, that frown, where all Hermione's. The way she bit her lower lip, as if refraining herself from interrupting or saying something, was totally her girlfriend's.

There was something in her eyes, though, that shocked the blonde immensely. Even years after knowing Hermione she still could not name exactly that look, a look her girlfriend often had when something that was not supposed to happen was happening. It was the look she had when Luna confessed she had a crush on her, it was the same look she had when Fleur went home after the Tournament, the same look when they finally calmed down after escaping the Hogwarts' Express… but, there was also something else in her eyes, something akin to-

"We're sorry," Helena's voice cut through her thoughts as she said to the dentist. Hermione had not calmed down and she was now switching between hiccupping and sobbing. "We'll come back later."

Jean nodded silently, still eyeing the duo in worry and regret. Regret for what, Luna did not know.

"Luna." The older witch called her. "Let's go."

The girl nodded and went to the now exiting Helena. Today they had tried and they had failed miserably. As they had tried for the last month and they had failed then too. Maybe next week it would be better… maybe next time Hermione would not go into hysterics… maybe next time the brunette would be able to talk with her Mum and finally let go of that sadness that had been following her ever since Easter Break.

XxXxX

Going and coming from the Castle was easy if one knew what to do and how to do it. Hermione and Luna had always been experts in that area and they had become even more proficient at it when they uncovered the tunnel that led from near Hogsmeade to the Chamber of Secrets and from there one of its many entries that left them literally two hallways down their Common Room, though they almost never use it. They instead had a small room, almost a closet, really, that was just outside the Antiapparition wards and where an Apparition point had been set up for their incomings and goings.

Helena had come in with them and they had to use one of the tunnels as she was still carrying a now sleeping Hermione in her arms. Apparating while asleep was as discouraged as jumping in shark-infested waters covered in fish blood, it was simply not done if one wanted to have all limbs attached after the whole ordeal. While Luna had been more than willing to take the girl and carry her herself there was something about Helena's actions that made her believe Hermione was safer in the older witch's arms than Luna's. Maybe it was because what Hermione had needed was a motherly figure and not her girlfriend, what she needed was someone holding her and protecting her and while Luna could do that, did that on daily basis, it was different coming from someone older, wiser. Someone who could pass as a mother.

After tucking in the Slytherin Basilisk Helena had took her leave so now Luna was looking down at her even-breathing girlfriend, watching over her sleep. As she waited for her too wake up, Hermione never really took any kind of nap, the blonde could not help but compare the younger girl to the woman she just met. Hermione Granger, the witch she fell in love with, was certainly Jean Crawley's daughter. Not only they had the same mannerisms, they actually gave the same kind of vibes that had made Luna feel as if the older woman was in reality her girlfriend. It was completely strange.

"You're thinking too loud." Hermione's soft voice was thunderous in the quiet around them.

"Sorry," Luna mumbled. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

The brunette rolled over so she was facing her girlfriend. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks showed a clear path of dried tears, yet for Luna she looked beautiful, more beautiful than she had seen her in years. Gone was the minuscule frown she had had for ages, gone was that dull shine that made her lovely deep eyes look so haunted, gone were the worry hairlines on her forehead, gone were the small bags under her eyes. Her Hermione was relaxed and at peace, and she was beautiful for it.

"No." Hermione closed the distance between them and burrowed onto the older girl's chest.

Luna smiled as she let her fingers comb through the dark curls of the shorter witch, even her voice was softer than normal. "How are you?"

"Mmkay." The brunette purred at the sensation on her scalp, prompting a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"You're such a cat."

"Mmkay." Hermione replied simply.

"Why do I put up with you?" Luna wondered out loud, a grin in her voice.

"'Cause you love me?" The younger witch peeked up to the blonde.

The older witch smiled tenderly. "Of course I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, you're my heart."

The shorter girl cuddled more into Luna, burring her face in between her developing breasts. "At least I'm your heart, I'd be in trouble should I be your chest… it's flatter than a mirror."

That earned her a pinch in the side, making her jump and squeal a little. "Why you…" The blonde grumbled. "At least I have _something _now, you, on the other hand, will grow yours until you are sixteen."

Hermione frowned. That was right. In their previous life Luna had had bigger breasts than her and for years the brunette had been almost flat-chested before her body matured… for a time Hermione had looked younger than Luna and that was something she had forgotten until now. Life was not fair. "At least I wasn't vertically challenged."

Luna snorted. "You were only _four_ centimetres taller than me."

The brunette pouted as tears started gathering in her eyes. "Are you telling me you didn't enjoy looking up to my eyes?" She asked, her voice quivering.

The older witch blinked at the broken tone her girlfriend was using, not really sure how she went from happy teasing to the edge of tears. "Maya?"

"Are you telling me all those times you had to look up meant nothing? That you didn't enjoy letting your head rest against my shoulder? That you never _cared_?"

"Maya?" Luna asked slightly panicked as the tears spilled and started raining down onto her pale cheeks, easily erasing the tracks that had been previously there. "Wha-? Hermione?"

The crying stopped immediately and a sudden laugh started like Luna had not heard in months. It was not the usual chuckle or snort of laughter Hermione was known for, nor was it a giggle kind of laugh, no, it was a full blown out laughter that looked rather painful if the way the brunette was holding her sides was any indication. "Your-" She gasped. "Your face!" She chortled.

The blonde growled. She had not expected to be played like that, not at all. After already having such a massive meltdown just some hours ago she had feared the girl would be still too emotional, too raw, and that her comment would make her cry again. It was not amusing being scared like that. She almost had a heart attack. "I ought to spank you for that!"

Hermione instantly stopped her laughing and looked up at the older girl. Her widened eyes lasted for just a second before she smirked mischievously and her eyes gained an alluring sparkle. "Oh… I've missed those." She said in a smoky undertone, instantly melting Luna's insides and making her shiver when Hermione pressed herself to her front in a way that had not been done for years.

"Urgh, Hermione, don't do that…"

The younger girl blinked at the command, but followed it nonetheless, leaving a good enough distance between them. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… just… I need to use the loo…"

Hermione smirked. "Really?" She chuckled. "You're horny." She accused the older witch.

The blonde sniffed offended. "Of course I am! I'm thirteen, hormonal and with the love of my life pressed to me, making sexy eyes and well… it's been ages."

"I'm sorry." All playfulness was out the younger's voice, leaving her making her statement way too seriously for Luna's liking.

"What are you sorry for?" The bewilderment was evident on her face.

The brunette shrugged, not really giving her an answer. "I can help you with that… if you'd like." She instead offered quietly.

It was Luna's turn to blink at those words. "Maya?" She just did not offered that, right?

The girl blushed faintly. "… You know… I, um… I can help you _relax_…"

The older witch looked at her intensely, boring into her soul, mad at her. She quickly climbed atop the younger girl, trapping her beneath her. "Alright," Hovering over Hermione, her tone hardened when the brunette briefly closed her eyes in an almost painful manner and shivered involuntarily. "As long as you let me return the favour."

"I… um… I don't think that's wise…"

"Why not?" Luna's hard question made the tiny girl gulp.

"I'm not ready… sorry…" She mumbled, her eyes down and with dread firmly planted on her heart.

"Exactly." Luna sighed as she rolled away. "I love you, Hermione, with all my heart, but you are not ready, not physically and definitely not emotionally. Yes, my hormones are all crazy, but I love you and I won't force you to do anything, understood?" She held her girlfriend's hand tenderly, trying to convey she meant what she was saying.

"You won't be forcing me if I'm doing it willingly. Besides… I'll be the one pleasing you… you are not doing anything to me." Hermione protested weakly.

"If your body is not ready, even if verbally you are saying yes, I'd be still forcing you."

"But-"

"No buts!" the blonde told her sternly, intensifying the grip she had on her hand in warning. "Don't make me spank you for real, Hermione Jean, because I'll do it if that makes you understand I won't ever hurt you like that."

"You wouldn't!" It was one thing to be a little kinky in the bedroom… well, in their case, a lot kinky, but being punished like a little girl was no something she would like coming from her lover, at least not if they were not role-playing. Usually her punishments were long periods of cold shoulder, a magical beating or, if the offence was grave enough, sleeping on the floor at the end of their bed, naked and alone.

"Oh, I will, if you keep trying to force yourself like that. It's not happening."

"But-"

In a quick motion, that Hermione somewhat had been expecting but frankly still caught her off guard, Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed, little witch across her lap, with one hand firmly staying the girl balanced and the other under her nightdress and holding the elastic band of her panties securely, ready to bring them down if Hermione moved just an inch.

"Luna?" The brunette's voice trembled in both fear and uncertainty, but thankfully she stayed still and did not resist her.

The older girl took a shaky breath, controlling her temper and took her hand from under the smaller girl's clothes, resting it instead in the girl's bum, tenderly. "Hermione, I love you, with all my heart, but this stops now. You've been like this since the Second Task and, as much as I love your horny side, this is too much. Now, remember, you are at my mercy, if you try to outsmart me it'll cost you five smacks, do I make myself clear?"

"What?!" Hermione squeaked.

"Good we understand each other. Now, why are you acting like this?"

"A-Acting like what?"

She was rewarded with five somewhat firm smacks on her clothed behind. They did not hurt, no, but they still surprised the magic out of her. "Ever since the Second Task you've been acting a little more sexual than before and its gotten worse since Harry took possession of his Head of House. Now, I repeat, why are you acting like this?"

"… I don't know…" She knew what Luna was referring to, she had noticed it too. Ever since then she had been a little more… frisky, for lack of a better word, but not much. Apparently, though, it was enough to concern Luna and now the older girl was actually confronting her about it.

"You don't know, don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

Hermione worried her lip with her teeth. "I really don't know." And it was true. More often than not she was able to see where she was heading with her innuendo and actions and was able to stop herself for being so crass, so, well, slutty. Yet, there were times, like tonight when she offered herself with good intentions, yet still knowing it was not the right thing. In both accounts she was aware she was crossing the line but she was not too sure how she got to that point until she was too far into her behaviour. "I'm sorry."

Luna sighed and helped her girlfriend to sit sideway on her lap. She hugged her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Is this about my time with Harry?" She questioned quietly.

The brunette tensed at that, her body giving away what her mind was not ready to accept.

The older witch sighed sadly. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the woman I intent to marry someday. The woman I want carrying my children and the woman I want to wake up besides every morning. Harry was a mistake and a way of escaping the horrors of that time, but you, you are my reality, my life and my love. Nothing, nothing will ever change that." She knew that would come back and bit her in the ass, but then again, the only thing she could do was to keep telling and showing Hermione how much she was loved and cherished.

"… Even if my body is already broken?" The question was asked so quietly that Luna had a hard time listening it, yet, she understood perfectly what the girl meant by that. Luna then knew that, while Hermione may still feel hurt about her and Harry, she was afraid of other, maybe even deeper, matters.

"Love, you are not broken. What happened to you was not something that should ever happened. You are a victim of the circumstances of life, love, you are not broken."

"But I am… I… I've been having dreams, Luna, not exactly nightmares, but dreams… I… I fear you won't love me if you, if you know what he did to me… I can't lose you… not again… please… not again…" Hermione hid in her girlfriend's chest and cried.

Luna closed her eyes pained. They had not talked about the brunette's life before the Potters other than the first time they talked to each other, just after their fight. She was well aware the man that gave life to Hermione treated her more like a toy than a daughter, and, as far as she knew, Hermione had not talked about it with anyone. It was time to change that. "My love, you won't lose me, I swear, but please, talk to me, don't carry this burden alone, please."

"I-I can't."

"Sure you can, com'mon, I promise not to freak out."

"No, I really can't." Hermione got herself out of Luna's arms, but she did not move from her lap. "I kinda buried those memories in the back of my brain…" She confessed, rubbing her temples. "I got the dreams, sometimes, and I still got that uneasy feeling and fear, but, I don't remember what happened. I know, in an elemental way, what happened, but not what exactly…" She groaned frustrated. "I can't even explain it to you. That's how jumbled is my mind when it comes to that."

"Hermione… you need to talk to someone, even if it's not me, you need someone."

"No. I'm fine."

"No you are not."

"Please, Luna, just let the matter drop. Please." She had locked up every bad memory, everything that had ever make her feel like crying behind her Occlumency and she knew she was stupid for doing so. Those memories, those nightmares, would never leave her and would constantly try to be released, straining her and making her life more difficult than she needed, yet she really could not deal with her emotions and still be functional at all.

For a few months, those she lived at Potter Manor, she had been so happy she had almost forgot what she came back to do and how it was that she made it to the Potter's. She had enjoyed her time with Lily and James and she had took her time to be a kid again. Then she was Sorted and for a couple of months the joy of having Luna back was enough to let her 'forget' the pain Lily and James caused… but then, then everything changed with the blonde's confession.

Luna's affair, Lily's disappointment, James' cold shoulder, Harry's indifference, Sony's hatred, Severus' constant need to tell her to ditch her girlfriend, Fleur's betrayal, the Fight's obliviousness, Helena's revelation and support, her own love confession to Luna, Harry's sudden need to be a brother and his coma, her disownment, Luna and her strained relationship, Myka's teachings on how to focus her pain on a staff, Harry's awakening and her decision to let the dead rest, her recent visit to Jean Crawley… every hurting thing that had happened since she changed her name, added to the years she had to live with her biological parents, were now too much for her to carry and so she buried them.

Even if it would cost her greatly. She needed to focus on Voldemort and that alone. She would have time later to relieve the pain. Later.

The blonde sighed again, defeated. She would concede to her, this one time. She could not help it, though, when her heart clenched painfully the moment she realized the minuscule frown, that dull shine on her deep eyes, the worry hairlines on her forehead and the small bags under the brunette's eyes were back.

XxXxX

"The Order is active again."

That comment was met with complete silence. They knew that was coming, especially since May when the New Law on Fortunes came into force and the grandiose Albus Dumbledore was put in charge of at least ten Families' asset. The Old Goat now had access to much more money he did on their last lifetime and they were not sure what his plans were.

"Who's in?" Hermione asked Snape quietly.

"Minerva, Hagrid, some old acquaintances of Albus, I know of some Ministry workers, Arthur Weasley," His beady eyes looked at Harry and Neville, sitting flank to flank in between Luna and Draco. "Potter, Remus, Longbottom and Black, too. Practically everyone that survived the Blood War came back."

Harry closed his eyes, pained at how his Father was acting. Ever since he took possession of his Head of House the older Potter had been avoiding the Manor when he was home. James, along Lily, had gone through all the flushing and exams the Mediwitches had deem necessary, but other than that he was absent. They knew, thanks to Raven and Tonks, that he spent most his time in his office with Frank and that both of them still brooded over their lost positions.

Sure, as Head of House Harry had the right to stop his Father from being part of the Burn Turkey Club, but then it would rose the question of how he knew of it if the Order's business were top secret. Right now the only thing he could do was to wait and see what happened next and in the meantime plan what he would do to his Father.

"You're in, then?" Luna asked the Professor something that had been bothering the whole Fight for months. It was no secret the Potion Master had fallen from Dumbledore's grace and they were not sure what to expect of that. On one hand he was still the Headmaster's only spy within Voldemort's rank and on the other hand he was no longer trusty to the man, he had, after all, taken Hermione's side since she started Hogwarts, putting the Old Goat in more than one problem with his favourite Potter wizard.

"I am." Snape confirmed. "He's expecting me to still spy for him, though not many in the Order trust me."

"I don't trust most in the Order either." Hermione quipped, her cheery tone fake ad sickly sweet.

"This is serious." Draco pointed out the obvious. "What are we going to do?"

Nobody answered him. No one knew what they were going to do. Their plan had called for them to face the Dark Lord on their own, with no official support from anyone, not the Ministry and certainly not the Order of the Phoenix. They had planned on getting Voldemort corporeal again before destroying his Horcruxes and then killing him off for good. The Order had not been brought to life until Harry's fifth year and they had been counting on that for more than one reason to have their plans sail smoothly.

But with it active again, there were now more loose cards in their game than they were comfortable with.

"What are they planning?" Hermione asked her Head of House.

"There's been talk about his return and that we need to be prepared for it, but mostly Dumbledore is focusing on recruiting… I think he's going to approach Madame Bones soon."

Draco snorted as the rest of them chuckled softly. "Then we'll tell her to join him, no? Having another spy in the Order would be really helpful."

"Do you think she's spy material?" Hermione snorted back. "She's too set in her ways that she'll defy any and all of Dumble's plans. He'll kick her out the Order sooner than we can say Quidditch."

Many nodded in agreement. Having being cooped up in the Castle for most of the year really left them with few moments to meet the totality of the Fight and they had to rely on Tonks and Narcissa to convey their orders in the outside world. Hermione and Luna had met Madame Bones on only two occasions, on the day the woman received her Star and then a brief meeting at the begging of their Easter Break and on both occasions the older witch had been on edge and full with questions. Madame Bones was a force to be reckoned with and they dreaded to think what she would do with Dumbledore's half cooked plans.

"She's not spy material, alright," Hermione hummed. "But we can rope Tonks and some of the others to be part of them."

"Do they actually have time for that?" Neville questioned. He too was a little disappointed that his Father was part of Dumbledork's army, but then again, it had not been a surprise for him. Frank was, after all, more often than not all brawl and no brains when it came to what the Auror referred as 'Light Justice'.

"Tonks may not, but Raven has," Luna closed her eyes, remembering all their members. "As do Philip, Joseph, Vanessa and Maria." She listed their less 'important' members. While each and every one of their members was valued and treasured as a wand and as a person, there were some that really did not pop in anyone's radar. They were the ones that were not memorable in their day to day life but that were equally important to their movement.

"Let's just tell the lot to join if they're approached." Draco put his two cents in. "The more there're in there the better."

"Works for me." Hermione conceded. "But, I still want to know what the heck the Old Goat is wanting. There hadn't been any signs of Voldemort in months and while we _know_ he's coming back. He doesn't."

"We have all the Horcruxes, too," Neville pointed out. "Last time his main goal was to snatch them all and destroy them. What's his aiming for now?"

No one answered him. They were all at lost and the only thing they could do now was wait. Hermione groaned, she hated waiting, especially when she did not know what she was waiting for.

XxXxX

Sony regarded his brother with a sombre grimace. "Why hadn't you tell her?" He asked quietly as to not let the rest of their housemates listen to their conversation. The Common Room was almost empty, but what they were saying was for their ears only.

Harry sighed. "I can't. It'll kill her."

"The more you wait the worst it'll hurt." The redhead shook his head sadly. "She's waiting for you to welcome her back."

"I can't do that."

"Then tell her." The younger Gryffindor told him matter of fact-ly. "Tell her she can't be a Potter again."

Harry sighed again. While the official version that he and Sony had told to the masses was that his parents had been potioned up to the gills in several kind of substances that had made them act all weird the real truth was all the more complex. Yes, they had been potioned for a long time, months perhaps, and those potions had made them act strange, but the potions had not done anything other than emphasize what was already there. In other words, the potions had simply took what his parents had felt and made it stronger.

The hate James had showed to Hermione in the last months after they were Chosen was genuine. The sadness and disappointment that Lily felt when the little brunette was sorted into Slytherin was real. The desire to cast her out the family was just as true as James' love for Quidditch and Lily's passion for books.

So yes, the potions may had jumbled their minds a little bit, making them act rashly and without too much thought, but really, was that really too different to what his Father usually acted? Lily was often the more level headed but Harry had to admit that the woman he once imagined, the one he used to fantasize about those sleepless nights at the Dursleys, was totally different from the woman that existed in this reality. She was definitely more bigoted and more hard-headed than he ever imagined and the way she acted left no room for questioning her Gryffindorness.

His Father too was not as he imagined, at first. Before he even knew he was a wizard he used to imagine his Father as someone that loved him and his Mother and he had refused to believe what his Aunt and Uncle told him about his drunkenness and joblessness. Then, when he went to Hogwarts everybody started telling him that he was his Father's mirror and that he was such a great man, dedicated to the Light and a great flyer. It had been years later when he found out that James was not a Saint. He had found Sirius' diaries from when he attended Hogwarts and what he read left him speechless.

His Father was as bigoted as the Slytherins and a bully towards them. While Snape had been his primary prey the things he had done to the rest of the Snakes left him wondering why they consider his Father Light. He too sometimes wondered if it was not Gryffindor's fault that so many had gone towards the Dark Lord. Yes, the Blood Supremacy had been the main reason why Voldemort had had so many followers but there had been a good share of Half-Bloods following him too and the only reason those were behind him was that they had been Slytherins.

Slytherins his Father and his House had hated so strongly. It was the same hate that now made it impossible to Hermione to come back to them.

"It'll kill her knowing she can't be a Potter again." Harry told his brother again. James had made an Unbreakable Vow the day after the Mediwitches had gone away. He had promised to never have Hermione be part of their family again or else he would kill her.

"Then tell her that." Sony said firmly. "Or I will." He said as he quietly left the older Potter by himself, allowing Harry to get lost in the fire warming him from the fireplace.

He would love to have Hermione with them again, but then James would have to kill her to fulfil his Vow… and if he did not, then the Old Magic would act, ending his life. And, if he told her, then she would be devastated. He was no blind, he saw the strain in her eyes, the begging behind them to let this _everything_ end and be done with. She was depressed and everyone and their mother knew it. Telling her might be the thing that let her go of her drive and it may very well lead her to Elysium.

And that was the problem… Harry could not choose whose life was most important, Hermione's or his Father's.

**A/N: Leave a review? Please?**


	33. The Return of the Madness

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I've been stuck writing the same chapter for months now and although I know what's happening from here on til the end of the story I can't seen to put the ideas in words.**

**I might start working two full time jobs soon (I hope) so I'll do my best to have everything ready for when I'm no longer capable of writing much everyday.**

**I own nothing other than the plot and a pair of devil horns.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – The Return of the Madness**

"These are amazing!"

Helena smiled as she rested one hand over the dark curls that now reached just below her breasts as the girl examined the box. In the months that she had known Hermione the little girl had grown some centimetres and, while she was still small enough to carry, she had put on enough muscle and height not to look too gangly anymore. "I'm glad you like them."

Hermione grinned toothily. "I love 'em!" She squealed before jumping onto the older brunette, embracing her with both arms and legs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Helena laughed as she embraced the girl to her chest, easily supporting her weight.

"Where did you find them?" The excited eleven-years-old asked into the older woman's neck.

"I have my ways."

Hermione separated herself from the other witch enough to see her eye to eye. The melancholy behind her words sounded strange to her. "Uh?"

Helena smiled. "I used them, once upon a time… they were my first Sais." She confessed in a small voice.

The younger girl frowned. "I can't have them, then. They're yours." She said as she looked down to the small crate where a pair of fork like weapons laid in a blue velvet cushion.

"Yes they are mine," The taller woman admitted. "And I choose to give them to you."

Hermione blinked at the emotion that was easily heard in her voice. Over the last weeks, ever since she had first voiced her want to go see her first parents, Helena and Myka had been the only adults constantly on her heels. Severus was their primary link between the 'out' world and the Fight but his duties were clear and concrete, as were his boundaries. While he had helped her immensely back on November he had never been there for her just because. He was nice and he lent a good ear to hear her out, but he treated like a colleague, or maybe an employer. He questioned her but still carried her orders. Helena and Myka, though, did not.

She could not really place why was that their enquiries felt different than those of the rest of the Fight or why she always felt they were looking at her differently than the rest of them. She knew, though, that she was not the only one seeing it. Everybody knew they had given her a Mirror so they could call on the days they did not come to the Castle, asking how she was and if anything had happened in their absence. The fight also knew that if that Mirror activated Hermione would leave whatever she was doing to answer them. They were also aware that the duo always expected Hermione to give them an hour of her time just to chat when they did visit and how Helena practically hogged her on training days, teaching her advanced staff techniques and how to kill with a pair of Sais.

Myka and Helena were the only pair of adults that treated her still like a kid but with enough respect for her not to feel underestimated nor undervalued. They inquired about her, about Hermione, not the Leader of the Fight, they were concerned about her, about her moods, her nightmares. They provided her with comfort and a sense of security she had not felt in years, making her totally at ease when she was with either of them.

They often gifted with various things; trinkets that Myka found on her travels and sweets that Helena sometimes baked; books that she had never seen, mostly Muggle ones but she did receive a handful of useful Magical ones; she even received a tampered music player and several cassettes so she could teach the Purebloods the joys of Muggle music.

But this gift was just too much. "No." Hermione shook her head, slightly slapping Helena with her hair. "They are special, they're your first ones." She frowned. "How can they be the first ones?"

The older witch sighed and went to take a seat in one of the ten chairs available around the round table, setting the girl on her lap. The Arthurian Room certainly was aptly named: a solid round table with sturdy high-back chairs surrounded by maps and old tapestries made for the war room where their Council met and it was not hard to guess, even thought they were at the moment lacking an enchanted sword, why the room was named as such.

"I found them maybe three centuries ago in a really strange turn of events. I was a young boy- don't make that face, when you reincarnate you have a fifty-fifty chance of being either gender."

Hermione paled at that. She was happy with her lady bits, thank you very much.

Helena chuckled at her face before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Mmm, it's not so bad. You are born a male and live your life like that. When you remember who you really are you are so used to the body that it doesn't feel strange. It is actually fun," She smirked in what Hermione thought was a good imitation of the devil himself. "Sex can get really, really creative."

The younger girl blushed a pretty Gryffindor red as her seat exploded in laughter and Hermione did the only thing she could do. With a small whimper she hid her flaming face on Helena's neck as the older woman shook beneath her. "That's gross!" She whined.

"What? I'm pretty sure you have lots of experience in that area."

Hermione balked at offhanded comment and then did the most mature thing she could: she slammed her palms against her ears, trying to block out all noises while singing a silly song. "I don't hear you! La la la la la-"

"Stop being childish." Helena scolded her teasingly as she poked her exposed ribs, making the younger girl squeal and jump.

"Don't do that!"

"What? This?" The older witch asked amused as she poked her again, this time on her flat stomach.

"Don't!" She whined pathetically, trying futilely to escape from the now constant poking. She wiggled against the hand that had her securely placed on the lap as she tried to avoid that damned poking finger. "Stop!" She giggled.

After a few seconds of torture Helena smiled softly and gently tucked the tittering girl against her chest to let her calm down. "You're such a cutie." She mumbled softly in her hair, extremely grateful that just that day she had finished signing all the papers Severus had given her. It made her heart lighter to know that now, whatever happened now to the Potions Master, the girl would always have a safe haven.

Hermione glared up to the older woman for a couple of seconds and then froze. Every time she glared to someone, save of course Luna, the response was immediate. People either flinched, paled, backed away or sprinted away. Lily had paled the one time she glared to her, Draco usually flinched, Fleur gulped, and the rest of the Castle always ran away… yet here was Helena Georgette Wells looking down at her with a smile. She was not put out by her glare. The glare that had landed her the Basilisk nickname. She was _smiling _at her glare. "I- um-" and for the first time in a really long time, she was at lost for words.

The other witch's smile widened at the shocked face the youngster was making. "You got to remember I faced _Him_ down too, Maya."

The smaller brunette hummed, not truly convinced but willing to let it go and deciding not to wonder how Helena knew what she was thinking. What she was not willing to, however, was to accept something that was not hers. "I can't take the Sais." She told the older woman, all mirth from the tickling gone.

Helena's eyebrow rose. "I want you to." She placed the damned finger that had been poking her against Hermione's lips when she tried to open her mouth to protest. "They're special for me because they were the ones to help me become a true warrior. I first bought them back when we were new to the world for the first time and they helped me to get on my feet again… they helped me protect Xena when she was at her most vulnerable and for that I want you to have them. They served me well, they'll serve you too."

The fierceness behind the older woman's eyes, so black that she felt she could drown in them, made the younger witch stop short. She wanted to protest, she wanted to say she did not need such amazing Sais and that Helena surely had a better use for them, but for some reason looking into those eyes convinced her that taking the gift and be grateful… yet, she was still hesitant. "_Why_?" Why would Helena give her something so important? Why would Helena think she could use them better than herself? Why did the older woman decided to give them to _her_?

"Because."

And so they just left it at that. Hermione accepted the Sais with a watery smile and a bone crushing hug and Helena smiled as she let the girl curl on her lap, pretending not to notice the damp spot that started growing on where Hermione's face rested against her bosom.

XxXxX

"The Third Task is almost here."

The Chamber was silent as the gathered focused on the dais and the girl standing on it. The Third Task was less than a month away and so far they had no clue what it would entail. They were mostly sure it would be a maze of some sort, but the fact that they had nothing to prove this true was making them all angst-y.

"I know I don't need to tell you this again, but we need to be ready for anything, for everything." Hermione continued. "I asked you here tonight so that can learn who's on our side, who's going to fight with us. You all know by now who's in your unit and who's responsible of whom so I'll try to be brief… this's after all, a party."

And so it was. The once proud Chamber of Secrets was no more. The dreary black walls had been covered with cloths of soft colours, making the room resemble the inside of a classy Arabian tent. The once smooth and cold floor was dried of any humidity and now thick, warm carpets of different sizes and colours littered the space. A grand chandelier, transfigured by a dozen of their wands, made the Chamber bright and cosy as the fires in the several fireplaces that surrounded the place made it warm and homey.

The elves, those of their members sworn into secrecy by Winky with Elven magic, had set up several tables with drinks and foods, most of them Muggle and several milk, meat and berries free tasty snacks. Couches, chairs and loveseats where spread over the space, ready to be used through the night. There were even some perches and low cushions for those who would like to transform into their Animagus forms and mingle that way.

Introductions were made easily and quickly. All the Fight members were in attendance and they could had not made a most mismatched group of magicals if they could try. Aurors, Unspeakables, Ministry workers, dragon tamers, curse breakers, a Boy-Who-Lived and students mingled around. While most gravitated towards their friends and the people they actually knew, it was surprisingly satisfactory to see Mad-Eye Moody holding court to a group of their younger members, telling them stories about his past glories as four of the Weasleys organized a small transfiguration competition with both Aurors and students trying to win one of the few dragon claws necklaces Charlie had brought from Romania. Even Harry was doing his own little show alongside Neville and Draco, the three boys seeing who could do the best Cornelius Fudge impersonation among them.

"Quiet the gathering you have here, Boss."

Hermione signed dejected. She had met the woman twice in this lifetime so far and before that, in their first time around, she had met her maybe two or three times. She had died well before she could really get to know her and lured her to their cause. So far she had been the most outspoken, the most really interested in what they were doing and what happened last time. She had been accosting Tonks- or so the Metamorphmagus whined- night and day for information and she had written to Hermione almost daily lists of endless questions.

That she had started calling the small brunette Boss was awkward and mildly annoying, more fitting of a Slytherin than the Hufflepuff the older woman was. Hermione was no Boss… _Amelia _was the Boss.

"Madame Bones." The young Slytherin smiled warily. "Please, I'm Hermione." She pleaded with just a hint desperation behind her words. It was bad she was already called the Slytherin Basilisk by almost everybody, she did not want the rest of the Fight to start calling her Boss too. That name simply did not sit well with her.

The older witch smirked. She did not know why that title flustered the small girl so much but so far she had enjoyed tormenting her with it. That the girl acted her age when she called her Boss helped the Auror remember she was human and she was not infallible as many of their new members liked to believe. Somehow it made her trust the girl more. "But you're our Boss, Boss."

Hermione flushed when she heard the chuckles of some of their members as they passed the duo. "_Madame!_" She hissed totally embarrassed.

"Call me Amelia, Boss." The other woman snorted out a laugh as she went to tell her own stories to the kids mesmerized with Mad-Eye. He was not the only one with tales of the Blood War, after all.

Hermione developed a small tic on her eye. Why was she the one everybody picked on?

"You're quiet popular."

Hermione looked to her left and gave a strained smile. "They all love making me suffer."

Charlie Weasley smirked. "I've heard so much of you, from both Tonks and my little sister and I'd have you know you are not what I expected."

"Lemme guess. Taller and older?"

"That too, but I really imagined someone a little like Alastor, you know? Someone a little crazy and bitter."

"And how do you know I'm not crazy and bitter?"

Charlie looked down to the little girl that was regarding him with so much seriousness that he suddenly felt a little boy again. The kid, because no matter what they all said, she was a child, was looking at him like his safety instructor used to when he first arrived at the Reservation. It was look that talked of serious business and severe consequences. It did not make sense. "You seem fine to me."

Hermione frowned sadly. "There was a time I went mental, you know?" She diverged her eyes and focused on Luna who was laughing with Padma and Raven about only Merlin knew what. "When she died I lost it. My mind got disconnected from reality and that's the only reason we're able to be here… I was insane enough to face a God and sell him my soul for a second chance."

"But you're so well adjusted." Charlie said honestly. The girl was a mystery he would like to solve but she was as sane and as focused as any of them. Yes, she knew many more spells than normal and he knew how good she was facing down beasts that needed at least a team of five trained wizards to subdue, but she was normal.

"You have no idea." The witch mumbled, not ready to explain herself to a man that, while trusty, she did not know at all.

"I know she's still insane, Charlie. Don't let her too close to your fingers, she bites." A sweet voice chimed from behind the duo.

Hermione sighed. "Are you done roasting marshmallows, Fleur?" She asked tiredly.

The blonde sniffled. "You're just jealous I come equipped with my own fire." She held out a flaming hand and got it close to Hermione with a smirk. "Wonder what toasted Boss smells like?"

The little brunette shook her head with another sigh. So much for not wanting Madame Bones' stupid mocking name spread. "Why are you such a brute?"

Fleur's smirk broadened to a Cheshire Cat grin. "Why do you pretend to be upset by that? If my memory doesn't deceive me you like it a little on the brute side." She said in a loud voice.

The small brunette coloured a nice Weasley red as Charlie choked on thin air. Hermione glared at her so called friend, cursing the blonde when all eyes turned to them. "And I remember you being the one always tied up, pet."

The blonde immediately flushed as she saw Bill Weasley's eyes boggled out his skull. She had been trying to chat with him since the party started as they had been dating for some months before he was killed and she had felt he was a nice chap. Now, with Hermione's comment it looked like approaching him would be difficult, especially if one considered the scared look he was sporting. "Maya!" She hissed.

Hermione smirked at that, her face still a red tone rivalling the Weasleys' hair. "I did not start, Fleur." She eyed Bill by the corner of her eye. "I have some memories I'm willing to share in a pensive, if you ever find yourself forgetting the old good times."

"Idiot." Fleur mumbled as she left to pick up what was left of her dignity.

"You are something else." An embarrassed Charlie coughed into his sleeve. "Definitely not what I imagined."

The small brunette smiled brightly, putting on her best innocent face, if still a little red.

Charlie recoiled from her, blinking astonished at the sudden change in her. "Yes, definitely not what I imagined."

Hermione was in the process of changing her smile to a smirk when a sudden pop was heard, alerting everyone and making all the wands to be called forward. "Rossy?"

The old elf went immediately to her mistress. "Madame Black," She said to Narcissa in a scratchy voice. "The weird man is being calling bad Master' name. He's being hurting his arm!"

The merry, albeit a little embarrassed, atmosphere was replaced with dread and worry in an instant. A worry that was abruptly intensified as Snape suddenly groaned and started scratching as his own arm. Hermione immediately started issuing orders: "Tonks, Madame! Go to the Ministry and wait for news on attacks! Raven, take your team and try to trace the signal on Karkaroff arm! Draco, Neville! Go and help them sedate him, use whatever force you need! Sev, go and report back right here, we'll be waiting with potions and bandages. Hannah, Pansy, see to that!"

The people mentioned immediately rushed to comply. Snape, Tonks, Madame Bones and the Aurors in their ranks sprinted to the Apparition Room as Neville and Draco called Anthy and Shames respectively, the boys, Raven and four more Unspeakables latching on the elves to pop into Karkaroff's cell as soon as possible. Hannah and Pansy got lost into the tunnel's vowels, going to their infirmary to have it ready for Severus' return.

"Boss?" Seiko's trembling voice called her, confused and a little scared. The small Slytherin looked at the brink of passing out. "What do we do?"

The brunette took a deep breathe, her mind not even registering the moniker. "Nothing." She gritted her teeth painfully. "We can't do nothing but wait."

"Do we get ready to attack?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked a little too eagerly for any of their tastes, yet nobody commented on it.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

The raven haired boy frowned at that response. "What? Aren't we suppose to protect those Muggles?"

The young Basilisk echoed his frown as the rest of the gathered looked from one to another, most uneasy to see how this would unfold. "Our mission is to kill Voldemort and for that we need him corporeal again. Confronting him now would ruin our plans. We need him back and at out mercy, we cannot chance him knowing we exist."

Harry's frown pronounced and for those that knew him it instantly set warning alarms. The boy's temper was as legendary as Hermione's and they were not entirely sure they wanted to be around for when they exploded. Ever so quietly Luna, Fleur, Ginny and the Weasley Twins started to herd people out the Chamber of Secrets. The party was over and there was really nothing to do for most of them.

"So you'll let people die?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. One of her many regrets, one of those that weighted the heaviest, was not been able to save all that died in Voldemort's hands. Thousands of lives had been lost in the war against the crazed Dark Lord, Wizards, Witches, Muggles, elves, centaurs, unicorns, fairies… many had died and Hermione had not been able to save them.

"We cannot let him know we exist." The brunette repeated. It killed her that she was actively avoiding any confrontation with the Death Eaters but, no matter how much she had thought about it, their best shot was to stay hidden until the last possible moment, until Voldemort ha a body to kill again.

"And what about the innocent?" The raven haired wizard demanded, dimly aware that the Chamber was now mostly empty, only Luna and Fleur remained. "Are you sacrificing their lives just because?!"

"Harr-" Luna tried to say but was interrupted by the boy she was addressing.

"No!" He yelled. "Let her explain!"

The brunette's eyebrows rose. Over the last weeks she had been aware that there was something that was making Harry uncomfortable and broody. He had reverted to that boy that she had been so weary of on their original Fifth Year and that had caused a tension she was not willing to acknowledge any time soon. Yet, apparently whatever that had him in that state had reached its limit and had made Harry finally snap.

"If Voldemort gets, by any chance, wind of what we're doing he'll make another Horcrux." The younger Slytherin explained in the same voice she had used all those years ago to make him and Ron understand their homework. "If he makes another Horcrux we are doomed. Not only we'll never be able to pinpoint what this new one is and where it's hidden, but we'll also have him looking for us and killing trying to find us."

"If we do nothing several deaths could happen!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "What's the point of this group if it's not for saving people?!"

The younger witch shook her head regrettably. "We don't know if there'll be an attack, we don't know if he's gonna target Muggles or Magicals, but we won't risk ourselves. Let Madame Bones and Tonks deal with it."

"Then why the hell are we here?" Harry asked exasperated, glaring to shut Luna up who was opening her mouth to speak again. "Why do you bother assembling an army if you're not going to use it?!"

"We can't chance him knowing!" Hermione cried frustrated as her girlfriend started colouring a faint red. "We have once chance, Harry, to kill him without any trouble and we are taking it."

"And you really think that presenting ourselves in the grave yard while a team here kill the Horcruxes as he gains his body is the best plan?"

The Slytherin frowned. They had planned that move since Hermione joined Hogwarts, before they welcomed any new members, ever before Harry even started acting civil towards her. It was their base plan and she would be damned if she was going to let her brother's self-righteous attitude make a dent in it. "Yes. It's the best chance we got. You and I'll be whisked to the grave yard and we let the bastard gain his body. Once that's done and he calls the Death Eaters the rest will follow us and we'll have them cornered. With his Horcruxes gone he's gonna die for sure now."

"Really? We go through the maze, we let him kidnap us, I force him to send an AK to my chest and ta-da?! no more Voldemort after that?" Harry rubbed at his scar furiously. "Really? That's your plan?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Yes it is. You've been there the whole time we were planning and attuning details, Harry, you know what we are doing."

"What if you don't pull it off? What then? He'll then know and we're going to be on his hit list after all. And we've have killed countless by not doing anything now and simply hope that plan of yours works."

"What? Our purpose is to protect as many as we can. For that we need Voldemort dead!"

"But you'll sacrifice many before that!"

"Of course I won't!"

Harry snarled and for a moment Hermione found herself half scared and totally pissed. It had been a really long time since she last seen the wizard that angry and no matter she was mentally and magically more mature than him, it still scared her as it had scared her in her Fifth Year. When he was this angry, there was nothing he would not do and it pissed her that he had let himself reach that angry point.

"You're letting people die!" Harry's scream echoed in the Chamber as he pulled out his wand, Hermione following his lead a second later.

Luna and Fleur were immediately in between them, Luna facing Harry with her arms spread and Fleur containing a squirming Hermione. "Stop it, you two!" The younger blonde yelled at them. "This is not the time for your stupid fights!"

The wizard glared at Luna for a second before his hatred gaze was directed again at the small brunette that was trying to go pass Fleur. "This is dragon dung! You're letting countless of Muggles die for a stupid plan you're not even sure it's going to work!"

Hermione scoffed. "We don't even know if there's going to be a raid!"

"And if there is one? Then what?!"

"Then, for Morgana's tits, we do nothing!"

The first curse was set free, missing Hermione by several feet. It was more of a warning than a real treat, but it still made the blondes in between them tense and reach for their own wands. "You're playing with innocent lives, Hermione!"

The young Slytherin bristled at that. "Do you think I like this?! I hate it and I've done everything in my power to prevent a massacre! It's safer for all if we stay low for now!"

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, right. It's safer for those you care about." He shook his head sadly. "You'll manipulate everyone just to save your hide, even me. You're just like Dumbledore!"

Hermione felt as a bucket of icy water was suddenly poured over her at his accusation. "You know better than that. I try really hard to make everybody safe." She said, her voice no longer loud and angry, but soft and unsure. For a moment she really sounded and looked like the eleven-years-old she was.

Harry looked at her with a mix of pity and anger. "You've let countless die before just to kill Voldemort. You're doing it again. I'm the one that have to face him and you're doing everything to make that happen. You are not better than Dumbledore, Hermione, you are after your own 'Greater Good'."

His chilly words cut her deeply. "That's not true." She told him quietly. "Every life I've lost, every friend that'd died, hurts. Forcing you to duel Voldemort is the last thing I've ever wanted to do. I had hoped to find a loophole, anything so that I was the one killing him, I-"

"But there's nothing. That damned Prophesy has me tied to him. Tell me honestly that if I hadn't remember you wouldn't have manipulate me to face him, just like Dumbledore did?"

"I love you, Harry, I would never control your life like that." There was something in her tone that made him pause. He was part of the Fight's plan since the start, they were going to use him to open the Chambers and then, made him face Voldemort so he could finally die. If she was not to manipulate him… then…

"But you'd Imperious me if needed?" He asked in disbelief. He remembered that had been the plan for the Chamber. Imperious him to talk in Parseltongue and then Obliviate him of everything.

"I- Yes." She told him honestly. It was not their best plan and certainly not the most humane one, but it was the only thing they had had up until he 'woke up'. "If that meant all of us could survive and we get to be free after that, yes."

"And you tell me you don't manipulate anything? Taking my freewill so you can kill a madman? Are you sure you even love me?" He shook his head in anger and hurt. A hurt he would like to share with the stupid short girl that was looking at him across two appalled blondes. "And you wonder why Luna bed me? I loved her like she deserved. Your love is sick. I really don't understand how she even likes you. Hell, I don't understand how I ever called you my sister."

It was like a punch was thrown at her gut. Her always pale parlour lost its little colour and an iron fist clenched her heart. But Harry was not there to see it. As soon as his words let his mouth he turned to leave. He was done with manipulative bastards, he was done with people playing with his life. He was done with Dumbledore.

"Don't bother looking for me," He told her as the exited the Chamber. "I don't want to see you again."

But most importantly, he was done with Hermione.

XxXxX

Helena regarded the little girl sombrely. The young witch had tears streaming down her cheeks and her dark orbs were diverted away from her own, yet her stance was strong and she made no sound. "Are you completely sure?" She asked, again.

Hermione tried to dry her tears with the sleeve of her robe only to have her hand smacked away. She looked up startled, her eyes widened a second before she closed them, basking in the feeling of someone taking care of her. "Yes." She whispered.

Helena sighed as she continued drying the girl's tears with a soft handkerchief. "We can try again, Maya. You don't need to give up."

The small brunette sniffled. "I won't ever talk to them again. I tried. I can't."

And she had. Ten times after her first break down she had gone back to her parents' practice and each and every one of them she had been unable to do more than to cry and hyperventilate at some point of their visit. She had managed to go into the practice on her own feet and she had met her mother, Jean, every one of those times and her father, Emmanuel, twice, but she had been unable to be near them for more than half an hour or being touched without breaking down. She was now absolutely sure she was not able to actually go to them just for a chat. She had not even managed to go past the reception area.

She had learnt several things about them, or rather, Luna and Helena had learnt several things about them. The Crawleys had a son, Robert, around Luna's age and he was a cricket star. He did not like school too much and books bored him, but he was a decent student, or so Jean had told Helena once. They had moved back from France about a year ago and they had gone there in the first place following Emmanuel's brother. Apparently little Alex and Robert where the best mates and the separation had hurt them badly.

She was just glad Alex was still alive this time around… seeing her cousin's drowned little body the night of the Second Task had shaken her up badly.

She had never got to see Robert, though she knew he was adopted, just like she had been, as Jane could not have children. She was glad another orphan kid had managed to find a loving and supportive family, any kid that ended at the Crawlyes was blessed and Robert surely knew that. She sure had been grateful to have had Jane and Emmanuel as parents, both then and now.

"I can't see them again." She mumbled dejectedly. Not only she no longer felt emotionally stable enough to see them, but they also were running out of time. The Third Task was days away and the feeling of inevitable doom was strong within her chest.

Ever since her confrontation with Harry in the Chamber her world had crumbled into tiny pieces. Voldemort had indeed attacked a Muggle town, killing innocent people, many of which had been children and many more had been orphaned that day. The Muggle government had blamed the attack on an extremist group and they had promised to have the full weight of the law pursuing them…

Not that the promise had mattered much a day later when a similar attack had occurred in the opposite side of the country. In the really short time since the first attack three towns and a city had been targeted too, and, while both the Muggle and Auror's response had increased marginally with each attack, so far each and one of them had their death tolls higher than they should have been.

They were not sure what was making Voldemort suddenly launch a series of truly aggressive attacks or why he had decided to do so so close to the Third Task but it was making the Magical Community nervous and all in the Fight were consumed by a sense of dread that had made many start failing in their classes.

Luna and her were too on edge and their relationship had suffered it. Harry's scalding comment on his love for Luna had reopened wounds in both their hearts they had no time to properly take care of and so they were both moody and irritable more often than not. They still sleep in the same bed, but the distance between them might have well been an ocean wide. It hurt.

"Maya," Helena whispered softly as she opened her arms for the girl. "We're going to survive this and then we'll go see your parents and you'll be able to chat with them, okay?"

Hermione launched at the woman's chest, snuggling in her comfort and her scent. "Promise?" It was childish, it was totally unreasonable, but she needed to hear that words from someone that had not let her down, not even once.

"I promise." The older witch kissed the top of her head. "We'll all survive this."

And how Hermione wanted to believe her.

**A/N: So... things have been quiet for some time now. Something awful was due to happen sooner or later.**

**If you have Tumblr, follow me. I mainly only reblog but sometimes I do some things to crush people's ships and I've gained some followers that way. Search for charis-chan and you'll find me :D**


	34. The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Understand

**A/N: I'm sorry if many of you were angry at me after last chapter. Hermione's life and story was never meant to be easy in this fanfiction. So, I'm sorry.**

**Things are gonna get complicated and harder from here on. Besides selling her soul to C'Thulon for a thousand years Hermione had to pay a price for saving so many lives, just as Gabrielle did when she brought Xena back (read the mini comic Dark Xena if you wanna know more about this, one of my favorite comics), so she has to suffer some to balance out what she did... that's one of the rules my AU is run by.**

**I promise a happy ending (for Hermione at least), I do, it's even already planned and half-written, but to get there we need several things to happen. **

**I've yet to decide how far I'm willing to write, story-wise, I know at least we're gonna see our heroines through next Christmas (that's the one of Hermione's Second Year) but I'm not sure how far I will stretch the story beyond that. I've opened so many doors that I need to close before we can say our goodbyes, so...**

**Thanks for the patience and for the reading. Those of you that are willing to keep reading a miserable tale, thank you, those that are quitting, I really understand it.**

**Either way, I own nothing but my misery and bad gramar.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four** – **The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Understand**

"For the hundredth time, no."

Nobody was shocked at hearing her hard voice. She had been dishing it out more often now than ever. Her glare too had gotten a decent workout and even those that had come used to it and had simply paled at her were again flinching or running away at the mere glance of it. Their leader was adamant and no matter how much they tried to make her see reason, she was as stubborn as a mule.

"We used to protect people, Maya." Draco reminded her. "We cannot let him continue like this. He's attacking almost daily, at all times."

Hermione massaged her temples, the damned headache that had made her lost her appetite and sleep for days refused to leave her alone, making her more and more frustrated, more tired, each passing day. "We cannot let him make another Horcrux, Drake. You need to understand that."

"How would he know about the Horcruxes?" Neville asked her. "I mean, we're going to show up when he tries to attack and kill the Death Eaters. That has nothing to do with the Horcruxes."

"Yeah, the masks are ready and all." Fred pointed out. "He won't even know who we are."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to chance it."

"Then what's the point of us being here?" Pansy asked, making their Leader wince at how she was unknowingly paraphrasing the absent Harry. "We train to kill those bastards, not to be waiting by the side-lines."

A murmur of agreement rose in between their ranks. For the first time ever all the members of the Fight were present at the meeting as what they were discussing was too important to have only their usual Council of ten present. Chairs had been conjured and they had made a rough semi-circle, all facing Hermione at the front of the Chamber, who, for the first time, sat alone in a Fight discussion. They were all taking turns to make the brunette see reason and thankfully they had not started to scream over each other's voices, yet.

"I know." Hermione groaned out. Everybody was against her in this. Even Luna was one of the most vocal ones, harassing her even in their bed with why she did not want to let them fight. "But it's too risky."

"No its not." Madame Bones was actually refraining from bullying the small girl before her, she could sense there was something more as to why Hermione did not want them in the front lines, but even she was not blind at what was happening around them. "It's way too more risky not doing anything. Thanks to Fudge the Auror's forces are almost non-existent and the Order of the Phoenix has done more damage than good."

And that statement was true. The Order of the Phoenix had started going to the hit points since the third attack and had done nothing other than get in the Auror's way. Amelia Bones had been regrettably unsuccessful at convincing the Minister that they needed to capture the Death Eaters dead or alive yet she had managed to convince her troops of using whatever force was necessary to stop the mad men, consequences be damned. And that was the main reason why when the Order of the Phoenix, an Organization the stupid, stupid Fudge believed was actually helping them, arrived both Aurors and Death Eaters were attacked the same.

Fudge was in a position those that had come back recognized immediately. He was lost and grasping at straws, clinging to both Dumbledore and Madame Bones and their plans to make the attacks stop. He still believed the rumours of Voldemort coming back were just that, rumours, but he was not dumb enough to not see the destruction his followers were doing. He thought that Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, had the best policy to deal with them: stun, capture, trial and forgive.

So, every time the Aurors were fighting the Death Eaters with all their forces, the Order of the Phoenix arrived to 'capture' the terrorists and, as the Aurors were fighting with all their might and arsenal, stun Madame Bones' forces so that they would not be able to harm the surely regretful followers of the Dark Lord.

To say that all the Death Eaters had managed to escape in the raids and still manage to cause mayhem was an understatement.

Hermione kept massaging her temples. She could put her foot down and made them all obey her in her capacity as their sworn Leader, yet she knew she would never be able to pull it off. She cared too much about what they thought and, to be honest, she too wanted to stop the raids… it was just that she was a little scared of the consequences of doing so.

Finally the brunette let her head drop. "I refuse to let anyone below Fourth Year fight."

A collective sigh of relief was heard, though not everything was alright. "That's not fair!" Nathaniel, a Second Year Claw, a cried in outrage. "We've train with everyone equally, we deserve to fight too!"

The stony words were met with absolute silence, they knew their Leader had her reason for not letting them charge ahead as they all wanted, but most of them were seasoned warriors and they had come back to get rid of the Death Eaters and their Lord. Those that had never fought for their lives still had better chances of survival than most members of the Order of the Phoenix, their training had proved that countless of times. Leaving out nine members of their forces, members that had proven been capable of fighting and that were as important as any one made no sense.

Hermione's head snapped to the angry Ravenclaw, a snarl on her throat. "I won't negotiate this. Not only you still need to grow muscle and magical core, I need you here to play diversion if we are caught by Dumbledore and his lackeys and…" She closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. "… if worst come to worst, we need someone still available to pull our plan off."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked her girlfriend in a reserved tone. She did not like what Hermione was hinting at.

"The moment we go to face them it's the moment they know we exist." The brunette told them all coldly, yet her eyes never left Nathaniel's. "I don't doubt any of your abilities, you've proved more than once how capable you are, however the moment we actually start killing those bastards is the moment they will start getting smarter at their game. So far they think they have only the Order of the Burnt Chicken and the DMLE to worry about, and let's be honest, they don't put up a real fight against them.

"But even so, we all know loses are imminent." She finally regarded them all with a hard look, going from face to face. "I pray to any God that's listening to me, even to C'Thulon, that nobody dies on my watch… but I'll be damned if we don't acknowledge this. The moment one of us die we're screwed, they'll know, or at least, suspect who the Fight is and the more we die, the most obvious that'll be. We're going to face those bastards and we need a backup team to destroy the Horcruxes and help Harry kill Voldemort if something, anything, prevents us from being there that day."

"Don't you think you're being a little too pessimism?" Tonks asked in the stunned silence.

Hermione laughed at that. It was hollow, sad and a little angry, making some of them remember the last days their Leader had lived in their past lives. Back when they could tell Hermione had gone mad in grief and desperation. "Draco, Daphne, Padma and Hannah." She said, her voice dripping with sourness. "What do they have in common?"

The glint in Hermione's chocolate eyes was unsettling. She was looking at them with rage and wildness and even Luna was looking a little scared of her. Her words hung in the air for long minutes, each one trying to come up with why she had mentioned those four and why it was important to them now. There was nothing that differentiated them or made them unique as a unit for them to be picked like that. They were members of the Fight, they had come back, they rather intelligent, they were the same age roughly, they were Purebloods, but they were from different houses, they had different status within the Purebloods, they came from different backgrounds, they were not even romantically or platonically involved, either. There was nothing that grouped them, or at least that was they all thought.

"Oh, shite." Hannah's whisper caught all their attention as she paled, having figured out why she had been singled out.

In that moment Draco closed his eyes, comprehension dawning on him. "We were the last." He said sombrely. "We were the last he killed."

"He killed you, you died." Hermione's cold voice made the temperature in the chilly Chamber drop a notch. "You were brought back because you died. Everyone in this room died, even those of you that don't remember, died. By the time history was changed Magical Britain was decimated and most of the wizards and witches were foreing Purebloods that came looking for an easy life next to Voldemort, the resistance was non-existent. We lost. We all died!"

"So we fight!" Katie Bell yelled from the back. "We fight so that they don't win and so that we live."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It took Voldemort to kill us all nine years since he gained a body. Two years to conquer over Britain after he killed Dumbledore, just a year after he became corporeal. It took him five to kill Harry, killing all the opposing Aurors and having defeated most of the Order of the Phoenix before that. In just five years he crumbled any hope in the resistance. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Madame Bones, Tonks, Remus, McGonogall, Bill, Charlie, Katie, Dean, Dumbledore, all of our current teachers, all of the Aurors that are on duty now were killed in less than five years since he came back. All the Muggleborns, even those that were under eleven, most of the Half-Bloods and all the Blood traitors _died_ in the following year.

"Those that fought were the first to die… the rest just followed." Hermione's eyes were swamped with tears, yet she refused to let them fall. "The moment we fight is the moment we are inviting death and I'll be damned if anyone in this room forgets that!"

"You said it took him nine years to kill the Fight." Justin Finch-Fletchley pointed out. "We are more now, we can surely get him."

The young brunette blinked, a lone tear running down her cheek. "For years, _years_, it was twenty of us against his army of hundreds. We were fighting a Guerrilla War and every damn month we lost someone. In a handful of years he hunted and slaughter us, for the last months we were only seven. After Luna died, in the four years it took me to find a way back, he conquered Spain, France, Ireland and was moving to Germany… we cannot let that happen again. The moment he knows there's a group willing to exterminate his followers he'll made them murdered more violently and quickly and still our best shot is to catch him unaware and struck him the moment he gains a body, before he manages to rally his followers all around the world."

The silence was palpable and thick enough to be cut with a knife. They all knew Hermione had had her doubts for them to confront the Death Eaters, but they had never imagine the picture she was giving them. Suddenly, for those that had not come back, the future was looking pretty dark and gloomy.

"But," Hermione rubbed at her eyes. "You are right. It's not fair to let innocents die just because we are waiting on that bastard. I just really want us to have a backup team if things get too ugly."

"I think that's reasonable." Madame Bones was the first to agree, followed shortly by the rest. "I believe Lord Malfoy and I should sit and talk logistics soon, no?"

"That'll be smart, yes." Hermione smiled. Draco was their prime tactician and he and the older witch had formed a strange working relationship that had blown all their minds. The Slytherin Basilisk was still the one to approve everything they did, but she rarely rejected any of their plans. "We also need to bring Erasmos down here one of these days."

Luna arched an eyebrow. "What do you want the Sorting Hat for?"

"I want Gryffindor's sword. That's the easiest way to kill Nagini."

"Do we inform Harry?" Colin asked then, knowing he had been the one to get the Sword their first time around.

Their Leader shook her head sadly. "No. Harry is no longer one of us." The Boy-Who-Lived had made it clear after their fight that he was too tired of Hermione and the Fight to try and even pretend to be cordial with a group that would let people die for a half cooked plan. At least the wizard had unknowingly bind himself to them in a magical oath so their secrets would never be revealed.

Hermione had known, after all, that Harry's commitment to their cause was never as strong as it was his commitment to his own beliefs. His presence in the Fight was doomed to end sooner or later and she had been a fool to think that maybe, just maybe, this time around Harry's view of the world in just white and black would not hold him back. At least they had decided not to introduce the people he wanted in the Fight, they too surely had the same views as the Boy-Who-Lived.

And so it was settled. Next time Madame Bones or Severus were informed of a raid the teams would be deployed and the Death Eaters would find themselves face to face with Pumpkin.

XxXxX

"What? Are you for real?"

"I think is a great idea. We can still do something." Ron nearly sneered at the younger Potter as he went to stand next to Harry. "It's time you stopped playing around with that club and start hanging out with your mates." He reproached.

Harry sighed. He had rally several people he knew would be more than willing to face Voldemort in an instant: Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Sony Potter, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnegan, Romilda Vane, Marietta Edgecombe, Zacharias Smith, Kim Longbottom, Maeve Bates and Dennis Creevey had agreed to meet Harry about a new Club he wanted to make, all of them having wanted to be part of MYBUTT for having never been contacted.

"I know." The Boy-Who-Lived said. "I got swamped into their dogmas and I'm sorry for that… But we can do as them and have our own space to study and train."

After almost a whole school year it was no secret what MYBUTT actually was, although without proof no one could said anything out loud and the truth was regarded more as a rumour than fact. MYBUTT was a duelling club and all its members were at the top of their years in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. There was not a spell any of them could not master, even the younger ones had more grasp of Seventh Year spells than the Seventh Years themselves.

"Don't you think is a little too late into the year?" Cedric asked him from the back of the room after a rather violent sneeze. They had gathered in one of the unused classrooms in the Charms corridor and the dust was at least an inch thick. There were as many sneezes as words shared between them.

"That doesn't matter." Harry said pragmatically. "We are all good in DADA and I'm sure with a little practice we can achieve great things. Even Dennis, Kim and Maeve here will be quickly brought to speed."

The First Year Gryffindors grinned at that. Dennis had wanted to be part of the Club his brother was so fond of but he had been told repeatedly that they would wait for a year before inviting any Firsties, the Slytherin Basilisk and Astoria Greengrass of course being the only exceptions. "That'll be so cool!" He exclaimed, a sentiment that was echoed by the witches at his side.

Harry smiled, as Cedric once again voiced his concerns. "Yeah? And you'll teach us?" It was a true mystery how MYBUTT trained and who taught them and the School was alive with all kinds of theories and hypothesis. They went from having the Castle's ghosts and portraits teach them to have them have a platoon of rouge wizards teach them anything and everything short of the Unforgivables as everybody knew that that kind of magic would be detected immediately and would bring the Aurors to the Castle in mere minutes. If only they knew the truth…

The raven haired Gryffindor pursed his lips. "As matter of fact, yes, I will." He squared his shoulders and looked at the older Hufflepuff. "I'm really good at DADA and I've been training with MYBUTT for almost half a year. I know many of the things they do and I'm willing to share with you."

Cedric's eyebrow rose. "Really? Professor Black is a good enough teacher and I really doubt you are better than him. What kind of knowledge you have that could actually benefit us?"

"The attacks to Muggle towns," Harry said sombrely. "What do you know about them?"

Several eyebrows rose in question. The attacks had been reported briefly in the Daily Prophet, some kind of terrorist group was attacking towns left and right and had killed several people with explosions and doing building damage. Irrelevant to Magical Britain other than those attacks were indeed happening in their beloved country.

"What do they matter?" Marietta chose as her first comment since their reunion began. "The Muggle world doesn't concern us."

Harry closed his eyes, pained. He had wondered why the people before him had not been contacted by the Fight and now he had his answer. They were not really interested in helping, they just wanted to learn how to duel. Cedric and his girlfriend Cho were eyeing him like his offer was not good enough for them and Zacharias was as doubtful as them. Marietta and the other three witches had looked mildly interested, but he had lost their attention five minutes into their meeting. That left Ron, Lee, Dennis, Seamus, Maeve, Kim and Sony still waiting in, but even then, he knew they were only interested in learning offensive spells.

"Death Eaters are behind them." The raven haired wizard said quietly, making all the eyes in the room go to him. "Voldemort is coming back and he's attacking those towns to make a statement. We need to fight him."

Silence met him for a couple of minutes, no one really doing more than blink and breath, at least until Cedric's booming laugh cut through it. "Are you crazy? Voldemort is gone, you and your family saw to that!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at that, pinning the Hufflepuff Seeker with one of his most vicious glares. "He is alive, injured and weak, but very much alive. The DMLE and an independent group are trying to capture his followers, but they are outnumbered and out powered most of the time. They need help."

Cedric, however, did not faltered at the look and instead returned the gesture by glaring at the younger boy. Harry, much to his eternal shame, had to fight a flinch that wanted to escape him. "You are talking rubbish, the only Death Eater activity happened at the World Cup and those bastards were dealt with a couple of months ago. But say I believe you. Say he's coming back, why would I put my life at risk doing a job that's not mine?"

The Boy-Who-Lived was confused, the Cedric he got to know was nowhere near as egoistic and self-centred as the one he was seeing now. This boy was different to the one he had compete against in his original Tournament and that threw him out of a loop, however, he knew that deep inside him there was still the Cedric he had been so fond of once. "We need to help. We can't let innocent die."

Cedric scoffed loudly at that. "If what you say it's true, the smarter thing to do is flee the country as soon as possible. I won't ever risk my life to save one of a stranger." With that the older wizard rose and left the room in the heaviness that descended over them.

"You know what? He's right." Alicia said as she and Angelina rose. "We wanted to train, but we are so not risking our lives."

"Yes," Angelina said as the two Gryffindor Chasers made to follow Cedric. "Besides, everybody know the Death Eaters are insane."

"Sorry, mate," Zacharias said with a small smile. "I don't really think this is a good idea." He and was out the door before anyone could say anything, followed by silent but annoyed Romilda and Marrieta.

Harry blinked. In just a couple of minute the people interested in training had been reduced in half. That was discouraging. He turned to the rest. "Are you still interested?"

Cho shook her head tightly. "Cedric is right, Potter, we can't go on risking our lives for something that's not even there. I'm sorry if he offended you, he's not been the same since the World Cup, but he's right."

And then Harry remembered. Amos Diggory had died at the World Cup at the hands of a Death Eater. He had died protecting a young boy, his dismembered body had been front page news for a couple of days. No wonder Cedric did not want to help others, helping out had taken his father from him.

Harry turned to the rest, not wanting to see how his once crush went to search for her boyfriend. "I guess is only us, no?" He said dejectedly.

Ron puffed out his chest, something that instead of making him look brave managed to make him look hilarious. "We don't need them, mate, we are more than enough to face any Death Eater and what not. Aren't we?" He asked the only ones left.

The six that remained cheered and Harry felt his heart clench painfully. They were going to train and were willing to face whatever came their way but he knew they were not thinking things clearly.

That was the Gryffindor curse, charging ahead without a clear plan in mind. He knew they will end up facing the Death Eaters with almost no training and maybe sooner than he expected… which brought him to another problem he had not thought of until now that he was seeing his friends all hyper.

How in the world was he going to know when the next Death Eater attack would happen?

The 'only' Death Eater activity, just like Cedric had kindly pointed out, had happened at the World Cup and just a couple of months after Christmas the six Death Eaters had been executed in the Death Room. Harry knew, along the rest of the Fight and he suspected the Order of the Phoenix, that those six wizards had been framed and incarcerated without any proof other than rumours. Yes, the men had been followers of the Dark Lord, but they had not been on the World Cup. They had been six old, weak, Pureblooded wizards that bore the Dark Mark that had been so poor and magically drained that they could have not gone to the Stadium without any outside help. They had been chosen to be sacrificed so Voldemort could keep underground.

With those captured and judged almost instantly the people had gotten complacent and comfy, their minds never imagining that the attacks on Muggle Britain were Voldemort's. The Ministry was keeping all the attacks a secret, even when Draco and Neville owned most of the Prophet they still had their hands tied by Ministerial Decree, and the only way one would know of them would be been part of the Auror forces… or being part of the Order.

The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organization, the only reason he knew of it was because he had been part of it before and he knew it was again active thanks to Severus' espionage. For the rest of the British Magical Community the Order was not known and he could not ask his Father or Remus or Sirius or even Dumbledore about any of the attacks, not even when he was Head of House and his Father was obligated to tell him anything he asked.

So he had no way of knowing the moment an attack happened. Hermione had her Aurors and Snape to provide her that useful information and for that he resented her a little more. She had the information needed to stop the Death Eaters, she had the resources to do so too and, above all, she had the responsibility to do it, yet she did nothing.

As he watched his fellow Gryffindor start comparing spells and imagining what they would soon learn his mind wandered to the task at hand. Voldemort had to be dealt with sooner rather than later and he would be damned if Hermione stood in his way to finish him off for good. If she had the power to stop his massacres but was doing nothing of them, it did not matter, he was Harry bloody Potter and he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, he was so going to kill that monster.

XxXxX

"You are telling me the next time he attacks."

Padma stopped reading mid-sentence, her eyes never leaving the page yet all her focus was now on her boyfriend. "What are you talking about?" She inquired quietly, opposed to the almost snarling he had delivered his order with.

Harry looked around their Common Room, taking in how empty it was for a Saturday afternoon. He easily perched in the loveseat next to the tanned girl. "The next time Voldemort attacks you are letting me know."

Padma's eyebrow rose at that. "And what makes you think that?"

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned. "Hermione knows when things are happening, so do the rest of you. The next time he sends his minions you're telling me so I can go face him."

The witch snorted. "Really? You're taking a platoon of Death Eaters on your own?"

Harry scoffed. "Of course not. I have some people willing to help me." He said easily, although his lack of reassurance in his own people was heard in his voice.

Padma frowned at both his words and his tone. She was Parvati's twin and that came with its rewards, everything her sister knew so did she. There was no one in the Castle with the skill level required to face the Death Eaters other than those already part of the Fight, not even the Seventh Years were as competent as their youngest members. So where could had Harry find people willing to battle beside him? She was absolutely sure he had found them within the Castle as he lacked the means to contact the outer world in the same way the Fight did. Hence why he wanted her to tell him about any attacks. "No."

The new Lord Potter did a double take at that. "What?"

"I won't tell you anything." Padma repeated simply.

Harry's glared could never hold candle against Hermione's, yet he did his best to make Padma flinch. It did not work. "Why on Merlin's name no?"

"Because you'll be getting killed if you face Voldemort on your own."

"I won't be alone. I've got backup."

Padma growled, a sound that left Harry feeling a little nervous. "Let me guess, you roped your brother, Ronald and handful of other stupid Gryffindors to help you."

Harry had the decency to blush. Was he that obvious? "Perhaps." He conceded. "We'll be ready for the first strike."

The witch looked at him as if he had grown another head. "You're insane."

The boy sighed. "Tell me next time there's an attack?"

"No."

Harry balked. "What? Why not?" He asked truly confused. He had even asked nicely this time around.

"It took us months to have everyone ready and even then we had to make several rituals to ensure the younger ones are fit for battle." She told him rather seriously, all her years coming out in her voice. "We had to stabilize their magical core as much as we could, Hermione practically poured most her knowledge in their minds, they mastered Occlumency in months and all of them are Animagi. They all know how to use at least one weapon and how to channel magic through their staves… what do you have? Sure, you're Nuzzles and have a spell repertoire as grand as any of us, but they? They have nothing. They are unstable, ignorant and lack the practice. You're going to get them killed. So, no, I'm not letting you know."

The Gryffindor boy scowled as his face started gaining a pinkish hue. Padma was being irrational, she was going to cost the Muggle world several lives, maybe hundreds, and here he thought this witch was different from the rest of the sheep that either followed the Ministry based lies or Voldemort's beliefs. Apparently she was as brainless as them, following blindly Hermione's dreams. "I thought you were smart." He said.

Padma barely blinked, knowing from the start that Harry would be sore at her refusal. "Ditto."

Harry actually growled at that. "I am trying to save lives here."

"And so we are."

"You aren't doing anything!"

Padma looked at him sombrely after her wand made a small movement and she put some privacy charms around them. "There was an attack today." She told him simply. "There were ten deaths and severe property damage."

Harry gasped, his face going from pink to a nice red. "And you said nothing! You did nothing!"

"Peterson, Yaxley, Rosier, Coulson, Gold, McDougal, Avery, Ivanov, Thomas, Young. Those were the murdered today." The witch gently grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it slightly. From beneath the cotton Harry was privy of a dash of exquisite tanned flesh and a white, thick bandage that rounded his girlfriend's flat stomach. "We only got four injuries, none of them worse than a long gash. We fought two against one in their favour and we barely managed to kill them. They were only ten, it was a small party. What chance do you have with no training and no help?"

The Boy-Who-Lived watched as she let her shirt fall in place, covering her healing wound. "You killed them." It was an accusation and she knew it.

"That we did."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Killing is not the answer. They need to be captured and tried, not murdered." He looked at her in the eye, his emerald orbs conveying how serious he was. "They need to be punished according to the law."

"I thought you'd known better by now, Harry. Killing those bastards is the only option. To let them live is to give them a chance to escape their punishments and to re-join the Dark Lord again and again." Padma told him sadly. "Every time one of those die we're making sure several lives are spared."

"Killing is wrong."

"It's the only way. Most of us have blood in our hands already, love."

"What a bunch of murderers." Harry muttered quietly to himself, thinking he would not be heard. Unfortunately, he forgot who he was talking with.

Padma stiffened like he had never before seen. Her back became rigid and her breath stopped for a second before she sighed, yet she did not deflate. "That's what we are, Harry. That's why we came back."

The wizard cursed lightly in his head, he really spoke without thinking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you… it's just…" He groaned, rubbing his face. "I don't want you, or anyone, to become killers."

"It's too late for that." Padma remained tense, she knew someday it would come to this, the moment Harry's beliefs clashed horribly with what they were doing, with what she was.

Harry shook his head again and for a fleeting moment Padma thought he was going scramble his thoughts if he kept it up. "I know you killed before, but that was then… you don't have to do it now."

The once Ravenclaw prefect closed her eyes, a little pained. "Again, it's too late for that."

The young Lord felt a shiver ran down his back. "Who?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Thomas."

Harry too closed his eyes. "How?"

"I don't thin-"

"How?!"

Padma wiped at a tear that was running down her cheek. She was not guilty for what she had done, but Harry was making her feel dirty and worthless. "Cutting curse to the neck. It was instantaneous."

Harry rose and sighed. "I- I better go." He said, his voice wavering just enough to make Padma know he was repulsed by what she had said. He left on shaky legs, quickly and silently and the tanned witch could not help but feel that Harry had not only walked away from their conversation, but from her life also.

She rubbed at her stinging eyes. She would not cry for him, not after everything they were doing. She needed to be strong and firm. The Second Blood War was coming and it was their duty to prevent it from even starting. Her hurt feelings would be addressed later, once Voldemort was six feet under and Magical Britain was free of his dark power.

If by any chance Harry saw the truth of what they were doing and returned, great, if not… well, she had lived a life without him before and she was sure she could live this life without him too.

If only her heart could agree with her mind.

**A/N: So, leave a review?**


	35. The Killing Curse

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life's happening rught now.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five – The Killing Curse**

Harry watched as Katie, Lavender and Parvati left the Common Room silently, disillusioning themselves as they crossed the Fat Lady. The Common Room was empty, the rest of the Gryffindors were at dinner and he was just waiting for Sony to come down his dorm so they could go join them. MYBUTT meetings had become longer and more notorious as the rest of the student body noticed that the members were absent almost all the time other than lessons. No member of the Club set foot in the Great Hall anymore and sometimes, more often than not, their beds were empty at night.

This of course had caused some concern with the staff and Dumbledore had immediately demanded Snape explain why he was practically kidnapping kids. The Potion Master had simply replied that most of the members were only a year and half from sitting their OWLs and that they had in fact a couple that were sitting them that same year. He was helping them prepare themselves as best as they could and the students were happy with their new schedule. But the rest of the School was not.

Cries of unfairness were heard left and right as all the Houses demanded to be included in what they all knew was more than a study group. Fred and George had, sneakily and Slytherin-ly, worded the petition to start the 'Meet of Youngsters for the Better Understanding of all Things Transcendental' in such a way that there was nothing the School could do to force members in their group. Of course Dumbledore had been furious at that and the Board of Governors were unwilling to even discuss the matter as half of them had kids who were members of MYBUTT and the Ministry was too busy with the attacks that they refused to even contemplate the matter. That Snape was a known Death Eater was instantly dismissed when Raven and Tonks 'lost' any paperwork related to him when the Auror office started investigating the attacks.

So the Headmaster did the only thing he could actually do. He demanded Snape let him and the rest of the Staff sit in one of their meetings in their secret location. That the Club actually had somewhere out the way, a place no one but the members were aware of, was not that unusual and made Harry remember all the times he and Hermione had mocked the lack of thinking most wizards practiced. Hogwarts' Castle was full of hidden rooms, secret nooks and passages that everybody knew about but not many knew where they were and that did not bother to find.

There were rooms that only certain people knew about, like the handful of classrooms just down the Fat Lady that were invisible for anyone except the odd days of the month and were only accessible with a password that only the Gryffindors knew about, or like the study room in the Library that somehow only the Hufflepuffs were aware of and was the main reason the Puffs were never seen in the study areas, or the lounge room just of the dungeons which password was passed on from Seventh Years to Sixth Years every time the former graduated. It was then annoying, but not so surprising, that a large amount of students and a professor disappeared several hours a week and no one knew where they were.

In a true Slytherin move the Fight allowed the whole Staff and some of the most upset students to oversee a 'study' session. The potion classroom Pansy and her team once had used as their laboratory, before they had opened the Chamber of Secrets, was selected to be their 'hidden' room. The classroom's door had been severely warded more or less four years prior and it made it impossible for those that knew nothing of it be aware of its existence. The threshold also had a powerful compulsion charm that made those not in tune with the wards forget all about its location. Main reason why none other than those in MYBUTT could recall the place there had been although they could vividly recall the lesson they had witnessed. Harry had attended and he could not believe how manipulative they were.

The room had been cleared in one area of all working benches for spell training while another area held a couple of big tables where those not brewing or casting could sit to do their homework. The 'demonstration' study session had been boring and tedious. Snape had sat behind a desk to 'supervise', Katie and ten others had set to practice the shield and stunner spells while most of them had gone to the tables to study and do their homework. Pansy and Hannah had gone to the potion workbenches and had helped those with brewing problems. No one had talked other than anything related to the tasks they were doing, they explained things between them, gave examples, demonstrated, but never said a word that could unfocused them.

Two hours in the study session a small table had appeared with different kinds of sandwiches, salads, fruits and vegetables. The members of the Fight had served themselves from them and promptly returned to their tasks as they either finished eating or, in the case of those already seated, had simply eaten while studying. By that time most of the observant students had left the room, bored out their minds, and only the Staff and a handful of others had remained. Harry had left with the first batch so he was not sure what happened during the rest of the session but if the way the protests against MYBUTT had dropped the Fight had surely put on a good show.

He shook his head. Hermione's people was surely more Slytherin than anything.

"I hate you!" A cry sound through the empty room and Harry had only a second to glimpse the crying face of Kim Longbottom as she ran from the stairs to the Den's entrance as quickly as her legs could carry her. His brother followed her after a second but when he saw Harry he went to him rather than pursuing her.

"Hey." Sonny said quietly as he sat next to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled sadly. "You finally told her?"

Sony echoed his smile, water gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Why won't Neville tell her?"

Harry's eyes hardened. "You were the one that wanted the betrothal broken, Hudson," The use of his full name made the younger Potter flinch. "It was your duty to inform her of that."

"She hates me."

"I gather."

Sony sniffled. "She's my best friend and she hates me."

Harry sighed. "She needed to know she was not marrying you." He waited a second, knowing what he was going to say would make his brother really start crying. "She grew up knowing she was marrying you and she was sure you'll marry and live a happily ever after… you broke her heart, her dreams. Of course she hates you."

Sony let out a sob. "Her-Hermione said the same." He rubbed furiously at his eyes. "She said she'll be mad an-and to think if her hate was w-worth my freedom."

His brother's words did not shock him as they should have. "You're still meeting her." He shook his head softly. "Why?"

Sony looked at him as if he was a stranger. "She's our sister."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right."

The younger wizard frowned. "What's with you? How's that sometimes you hate her and sometimes you love her?"

"You have no idea what she's doing."

"You can always tell me."

The newest Lord Potter glared at his brother, annoyed. "You're better not knowing." The dubious raised eyebrow that was sent his way made him lost his attitude. He sighed. "Just be careful, okay? She's cunning and manipulative. She's dangerous."

Sony snorted at that. "Chill, bro. It's not like she's planning our deaths."

Harry decided not to answer that. It was not like Hermione was actually planning on killing Sony. It was Harry the one that needed to take an _Avada_ _Kadabra _to get rid of the soul residing on his forehead, not his little brother, and at least he knew Hermione would stir away from him in that regard. That did not mean he liked his baby brother near the brunette when she was killing Death Eaters left and right.

Who knew what else she was doing and if Sony might suddenly become someone she decided she needed to use?

XxXxX

"There's another attack planned for tonight."

The feel in the Arthurian Room was tense and thick as the regular members of their Council were briefed by the recently returned Snape. So far they had crashed five Death Eater attacks with minimal damage to their side but that was soon to be changed and they knew it. They were running out of time, the Third Task was upon them in a handful of days and Voldemort was furious with them and it had showed on his last attack.

The curses he had ordered to use were more lethal and more complex than what the Death Eaters usually used and had it not been for the Basilisk catsuits everyone wore, many of them would have been confined to the Infirmary for weeks. It also really helped that most of the remainder of his followers were magically handicapped; they had managed to cut in half Voldemort's forces and they had been smart and lucky enough to take out the majority of his most capable followers. The only ones that were of concern and that were still alive were Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Nott Senior, Crouch Jr., Mulciber, Dolohov, Rookwood, the LeStrange brothers and Fenrir Greyback, and most of them were still imprisoned and so far were no cause of concern.

Tonks and Raven, along with the handful of Unspeakables that were on their side, had gathered that Voldemort was recruiting inland. The Dark Lord had send his most loyal followers, those that were free and actually competent, to the countries he knew were the most amicable with his believes. So far his numbers had not really increased but they were certain that if he kept it up by the time they were to leave Hogwarts for the summer his army would be big enough to take over the country. He had done so before and it was just one of the many reasons they needed to kill him at the Third Task.

"Where?"

"Azkaban."

Hermione cursed. There were only two options to why he would attack their only prison. One, he was becoming desperate after losing so many times and was willing to do anything to have his right-hand immediately, or two, he now had enough forces to actually damage a place that was always assaulted by fickle weather and was so wrapped in wards that it made an onion look like it lacked layers and he felt confident enough to pull off the attack. Not to mention the Dementors were a wild guess at the moment, they could either join him or fight him… it was a dangerous gamble he was doing. "Please tell me he's just angry and doesn't have a plan."

"I fear he doesn't know what he is doing." Severus answered honestly.

The young brunette closed her eyes for a second. "Is he actually telling you things or you're hearing whispers?"

"Whispers mostly." Snape admitted. "No one is allowed near him all the time, save Pettigrew and Nott. He's in pain, his homunculus is dying and his mind is weak. He's angry Lucius is dead and royally pissed that his first source of income won't allow him near what he believes is his gold." He said the last bit looking directly at Draco.

The blond wizard scoffed. "He's mental. The Malfoy wealth is not his anymore."

Snape nodded. "The oath your Father gave died with him and that's what mostly has him on edge. The War needs money to go on and he's lacking resources. I believe that's the main reason he wants Bellatrix at his side."

Bellatrix LeStrange was his right hand and second in command, but she was also the richest of his followers. Being born a Black her marriage contract made it so her husband's monies were hers to do as she pleased the moment he died, not to mention that her dowry made her rich on her own. It was not secret that Bellatrix despised Rodolphus and any excuse given to dispose of him would be gladly taken. If, say, the Dark Lord fancied killing someone as he often did, the oldest LeStrange would meet a bloody end and nobody would mourn him.

Last time around the Dark Lord had had the Malfoy fortune to fall back on and he had been almost hidden with Pettigrew during the Tournament, this time around, though, things were mixed enough that he did not have that luxury. Pettigrew was still the one that took care of him, but Nott was also there to help their Master. The rich, not as rich as the Malfoy's, Lord was the one that relayed Voldemort's orders to the rest of the Death Eaters and they followed blindly.

They were not really sure why Voldemort had kept quiet just to suddenly start acting up again, even letting the Potions Master near him sometimes. Severus was the only one apart of his two carers that had seen the homunculus due its rapidly decaying and so far his loyalty had not been doubted, something that could not be said about the Order.

Dumbledore and his lackeys had made it clear that the sour Professor was no longer welcome in their mist and that was one of the main reasons why the Order always took too long to appear at the attacks. James, Alice and Frank were part of the Order and they were Aurors so they were the only ones able to inform Dumbledore of any suspicious activity, not that it really helped them. Frank and Alice were part of the Ministerial guard and as such were often away the DMLE and James, no matter what he liked to think, was still human and was unable to work 24/7. The Fight, on the other hand, had Severus _and_ a handful of Aurors, Amelia Bones included, that were on the clock intermittently and were always aware of what was happening around Britain. Reason why, for the last attacks the Fight had managed to kill and maim several Death Eaters with the Aurors' help before the Order of the Burnt Chicken appeared to stop them.

"Can he really break them out?" Luna asked after they contemplated why Voldemort wanted his devoted out Azkaban. "Last time around he managed it but he was already corporeal."

"And really powerful." Pansy chimed.

"And really powerful." Luna repeated. "Can he do it again?"

"I don't know." Snape answered truthfully. "We've thinned his ranks but I'm not sure how fast the recruiting rate is. For all I know he's already convinced hundred to join him."

"Doesn't he train his newbies?"

"No." Snape answered Draco. "The new ones are mostly cannon fodder."

"Then what the problem?" Fleur asked. "We kill them and that's it."

"They are still a hazard." Hermione sighed sadly. "Even if the only thing they can cast is a weak shield taking time to put them down allows the most experienced to actually harm us. We can't afford that."

"We could if we all went." Draco pointed out. So far only ten or so of them were the ones attending the attacks alarms. They were few, yes, but they had the element of surprise as their main weapon, that, and the several gadgets that Fred and George had come up with to help them. Invisible hats, dark bombs, light bombs, animal constructs and the like surely helped when outnumbered five to one. If they could take more of their own numbers it would be a great bonus for their side.

"We can't do that, at least not all the time." Hermione shook her head sadly. "If too many of us go missing at the same time we'll be more suspicious than we are right now. I'll be matter of time before they start linking us to those killing the bastards."

Something in the way she had phrased her words made Draco smirk. "Not all the time?" He asked brightly. "Does that mean tonight we are all going there?"

Hermione snorted at the deliriously happy look the blond wizard was sporting. "We're not chancing the crazy bitches out of prison." She turned to Parvati and Pansy, who were almost sharing a seat much to the bemusement of their company, and ordered swiftly. "Inform Amelia and the rest of this, and get Hannah to ready the medical bay."

Both witches, knowing they could not really help with the planning process of the attack, left without further prompting and set to do as bid. That they left the room holding hands created a pregnant pause that set heavily on the ones that watch them leave.

"Are they…?" Hermione whispered after good five minutes of silent shock.

"I think they are." Luna murmured back.

Hermione shook her head, trying to picture how in the hell did Parvati and Pansy, two witches that had never shown any indication of batting for the other team nor interest in even being friends with each other, ended together and how it was that no one had noticed anything just until the moment they were coming out on them.

"So," Draco coughed. Yes, it was a surprise, but nothing they could not accept quickly. Anyone's love life was personal and private and they all had learnt not to judge anyone's preferences. "What's the plan?"

XxXxX

"It's colder than Santa's arse in here."

The quiet comment was met with a barely audible snort, making Luna smile gently. That was the first sound that Hermione had made for over two hours, the tiny brunette having been too preoccupied with their mission to spare more than a couple of words for her. That those two words had been 'Get ready.' and had been the first she had spoken to her in the whole day did not made for a happy Luna.

"You laughing at me, missy?" The blonde asked amused.

Hermione regarded her with a sideway quick look before her eyes rested again in the grim building they were overlooking. "Be quiet." She whispered. "They might hear you."

Luna sighed. Their relationship was going through a rocky road and she was not entirely sure what to do to take it to smoother paths. She did not feel comfortable around Hermione, or at least she did not feel as comfortable as she usually did and it was not her fault. It was Hermione's. Well, it was mostly Hermione's… Who she was kidding, it was her fault, and hers alone. But the brunette was the one ignoring her on her best days and avoiding her on her worsts, sleeping on their bed but keeping her distance and only crawling beneath the covers when Luna was not there or was already sleep.

It was frustrating. It was maddening.

But it was also understandable.

Harry's cutting words, while short, had impaled the young brunette in where it hurt the most. Luna had known since the beginning that letting those wounds fester unattended was a mistake, not addressing the problem as they should have had left them, Hermione, vulnerable and fragile. Harry's words had torn at her and made her remember her darkest days… and her darkest nightmares. And Hermione was doing nothing to work on them.

There was not a day that went by that Luna did not regret her choices. There was not a day that went and she did not lamented her mistakes. There was not a day that went by that she did not looked at Hermione and wished that she had not done it, that she had not bedded Harry. But she had and it was now time to live with the consequences of her actions, one of those was that Hermione's confidence in what they had was in the all-time low and she doubt what they shared.

What they were.

Luna was not stupid, nor was she blind. Hermione had always suffered insecurities, insecurities rooted in her early childhood when she had been the light of her parents' eyes but the black sheep of the rest of her family, who had shunned her on different levels. She was adopted, she did not carried the Crawley name nor blood and many had felt she did not belong, added to that that most of her relatives had never forgiven her for her cousin's death… not that a four years old could be held accountable for the boy's parents' carelessness. Who on their right mind left a three-years-old wander on his own near a pool?

It did not get better for the brunette as she grew up, especially when she started school. Hermione had always been smart for her age and her magic had showed before she even started talking… it was no mystery then why most of the kids her age wanted to steer clear from her. It was no fun when all the toys flew to the bushy haired girl that all teachers loved all the time. Alex, her little cousin, had been the only one that actually sought her. When he died…

Luna sighed as she watched Hermione watch the stronghold. Hermione rarely talked about what bothered her, she was more of a conceal-don't-feel kind of person. Oh yes, she got angry, desperate, sad, needy, happy, but she was not one to talk about her feelings. It was easier for her to go through her emotions alone, cry if needed, collect her dignity and then face her problems on her own than talk about why she was feeling what she was feeling. The only reason why Luna knew what she knew was because Hermione was a lightweight and sometimes she had felt the need to polish a bottle of Firewhiskey on her own. A drunk Hermione was much more talkative than a sober one.

But, alas, a drunk Hermione was a big, flashing, red alarm that the brunette was reaching the end of her rope and needed to escape from herself for a bit. It also usually meant that she needed the help she was too stubborn to ask out loud. That her drunken nights grew more frequent as the war progressed was one of the many statements of how Hermione was being consumed by it, of how she was being slowly killed by the pressure and the guilt.

As she observed Hermione keep both eyes on their target she could make out the worry lines on her forehead, the bags under her eyes, the permanent frown on her lips, the paleness of her pallor, the dryness of her now, again, bushy hair. She knew for a fact that she stopped eating as often and that she slept no more than three hours at night, and although she knew that facts would made for a tired little Basilisk, she was shocked to realize that the Hermione she was seeing was not the small firstie that had faced down Fluffy and captured a Boggart, no, she was looking at that war-hardened warrior she had grown to be on their last lifetime. The warrior that killed in seconds and let those killing rest on her shoulders with heights heavier than the world itself.

"Eyes on the target." Hermione muttered.

Luna sighed, but obeyed. They had been on standby for an hour now and things looked to be remaining the same. Snape had been called just before dinner and so all they had, or at least those that would go fight that night, gone to wait for him. Amelia had put their Auror members on duty tonight and those in the Unespeakable department had been dismissed for the night so that they could 'rest', those were already scattered around the island in the same kind of invisible boats Hermione and Luna were waiting in.

The fifteen small boats, transfigured and charmed to blend in the murky water, had been scattered all around the island five or so meters away from the ward line that marked the beginning of Azkaban. They had no idea from where the Dark Lord was going to attack but their plan was simple, as soon as his pawns arrived Hermione was sending the signal to Bones so that the Aurors could arrive 'first' to the scene. The moment the DMLE engaged the Death Eaters the rest of the Fight was free to appear and help.

That was how they had been doing it so far and it always worked. Having Amelia arrive a couple of minutes before them fed the story that it was someone in the Ministry leaking the information to the mysterious dark capped wizards that killed fast and without questions asked. They usually had a margin of half an hour before the Order arrived, James and Frank having more difficulty to inform their leader now that Snape was not welcome in their ranks.

"Do you believe Tommy suspects The Prince?" Luna had to ask something if only to stop the damned silence that was threatening to consume them. That and she was really curious of what her girlfriend thought about the matter and there was no better place to talk with someone that was avoiding you than a small boat in the middle of practically nowhere.

Hermione sighed. Why could not Luna understand the more they talked the easier it was for them to be spotted? Still, maybe talking to her now could help her feel less tense around her. "I doubt it." She answered in the same hushed voice Luna had voiced her question. "Tommy has no mind to think on snitches, he has more pressing matters at hand."

"Still, Tommy must surely wonder why the Aurors arrive almost as soon as he starts causing mayhem."

Hermione nodded at that. "Yes, but The Prince has been kicked out the Chicken Club, he's no longer a snitch, just another wand at hand. If anything his snitch must be someone within the Ministry… The Prince doesn't have anything connecting him there."

Luna mulled over that. It was true, Voldemort had no reason to believe Snape was spying on him. There was nothing connecting their Potion Master with the Auror's quick response and she was worrying over nothing. She was going to verbally agree when a white spot in the sky called their attention. They looked how the spot grew bigger in size as it headed towards their boat and flew pass them, the white swan going towards the boat that was already waiting for it.

That was their signal.

Hermione gently put her wand against her hand and let the message transmit from her tattoo to the rest of them. They were coming from the north and they had a couple of minutes at most before they arrived. Amelia would arrive a minute or so after that and then they would join the battle.

Luna gripped her wand tightly. No one would leave, no Death Eater was going to keep breathing after this. Most of the Fight was gathered and knew not to leave anyone standing. It was time.

XxXxX

"Look out!"

"Shite." Hermione muttered as she ducked low, a bright green light passing over her head and smashing against the wall behind her. She sent a Cutting Curse to the white-masked wizard that had tried to kill her and did not even flinch when his head separated from his neck. "Thanks." She wheezed to her duelling partner, eyes alert on any movement around her.

Luna grunted as she avoided a nasty curse neither of them was too sure what was before letting loose a Cutting Curse on her own. The beheaded Death Eater fell to the ground, leaving the duo with a few moments of peace. The blonde took off her own mask, a black and opaque piece of hard, magiced, wood that had a single silver flower on the forehead, to dab at the sweat threatening to enter her eyes. Quickly reattaching it to her face she looked at Hermione, her grey eyes barely visible through the thin slits that the mask had. "Pay attention!" She barked.

Hermione nodded. It seemed surreal that she had been caught off guard, but it happened to the best of them. She was tired and the lack of sleep and food was starting to make her head ache, not that she would ever say so out loud. Besides, she was utterly tired after the magic she had used to pass through the wards and runes that protected the place. "Are we clear?" She gulped down some air as Luna wandlessly scanned the hallway they were in.

"It seems so." The taller girl sighed, letting herself rest against the grim wall. They were posted at the hallway that lead form the regular cells from those of high security, where Voldemort's most loyal followers were caged up. Resting for a second sounded good and was well deserved.

They had known the attack was going to be a big scale one, but they had not been prepared for what had stormed Azkaban. Voldemort's followers had been busy inland and it had shown the moment an army had attacked the magical prison. They had been waiting for the normal twenty to thirty Death Eaters to storm the place, yet they had been met with at least a hundred of them, a number just high enough to force their way in and make the prison break possible. Or at least that was what it had looked like at the moment.

Azkaban was a nightmare for those imprisoned there, true, but it was also a statement of how complacent and stupid the wizards in charge were. Azkaban's staff amounted to the great total of five humans, two House Elves and the Dementors. Of those five humans one was in charge of the daily ferry that delivered the 'food' the House Elves were to prepare for the prisoners and transported the other humans and the other four had a rotated schedule so that there was always one of them on watch to rise an alarm if there was any trouble with the inmates, not that anyone thought the prisoners could be any trouble after a day or two in that hell.

So when Voldemort's cronies arrived the sole Guard had just enough time to rise the alarm before he was killed. As Amelia Bones had been forewarned the DMLE response had been immediate and it was then that the Fight had joined in to see that the prisoners did not escape, which with many Aurors and most of their force in attendance did not seemed too difficult. They had fought for about ten minutes and it looked like they might win, yet they did not counted with Voldemort's backup plan.

Even when they had spent years puzzling over the fact, they really did not know how it was that Voldemort managed to lure the Dementors to his side and so they had had no idea that the Dementors guarding Azkaban were going to help those hundred Death Eaters that night. That the Dementors too were close to the hundreds simply made their night a true challenge and baffled them to no end. If the Dementors were to help, then why send a small army?

As Madame Bones' forces started tearing on the Death Eaters the Fight moved to confront the damned monsters, covering the Aurors' backs and making sure they did not kiss anyone from the 'good' side. Draco's lessons had shone for the treasure they were, it had been thanks to his efforts and perseverance that their new members had their Patronuses up-to-date and had more often than not kill the Dementors rather than drive them away. Too good they were as there as not many of the Aurors were capable of the spell and would have been certainly dead within few minutes.

So, as the Aurors concentrated on keeping the prisoners on their cells and the Fight on killing the Dementors, the night had dragged out long enough for them to start getting tired to the point of exhaustion. Ten or so of the Fight had already retreated; their specially made Portkeys keyed to the Anti-Apparition and Anti-Porkey wards that they had put up as soon as the Aurors arrived had whisked them away just when their magic was at the brick of giving out.

The Aurors too had similar Portkeys that had dimed their number to just a handful after the first hour. By that time the Death Eaters remaining were still too many for them to kill without their own casualties.

Left and right all across the maze-like prison red robes mixed with black ones. The bodies of Aurors and Death Eaters carpeted the hallways every couple of meters. Hermione did not know if any of theirs had fallen, their special Portkeys activating the moment the magic in their bodies reached a dangerous low. If any had died their magic would have gone out and their bodies would had been transported to their medical bay.

"Do you think there are more around?" Luna panted after a minute of well-appreciated rest.

Hermione shrugged, her eyes wildly looking everywhere. All around them the prison was finally quiet. Just as they had no way of knowing who had died they had no way of knowing if the battle was finally over. Tactics and lack of men had forced them to split in pairs early in the night and they had not seen a familiar face in a while, but not seeing any more white masks was definitely a good sign.

"Come." She said after a moment. "I want to finish this before more show up."

Hermione nodded and followed her girlfriend. While their mission was to stop the mass outbreak they would not let the opportunity pass to tie some loose ends. That was why they had been ambushed at the hallway they were in, they had been going to the High Security Wing, part to make sure no Death Eater made it that far and part because they had business with that Wing's residents.

Briskly they made their way towards where they knew their favourite Death Eaters were and, not having been far from there to being with, they arrived in just a handful of minutes. The walls in that part of the prison where totally black, as opposed to the dull grey that the rest of the building was built of and the torches that hung on them barely lighted the space. The High Security Wing was small, only a long hallway tucked away in the centre of the prison, yet it was palpable they had entered another kind of hell.

It was decaying, depressing and overall miserable. The feel of despair and anguish heavy on the air and the madness was almost palpable on their skin.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"LEMME OUT!"

"WHAT DAY IS IT?!"

The cells were small, just long enough the let the prisoners lay down on the cold floor and wide enough for the door. Most of them were occupied and those that were not, contained what remained of those once living in them. There were no windows and the stench told of decades of grim, blood and death. Only years of war prevented the girls from emptying their stomach there and then.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"PLEASE!"

"FOOD! FOOD!"

They could easily see the people behind the wide bars that made for doors and they were not really surprised when they started yelling, demanding answers, begging. Their faces pale and gaunt, smeared with muck and, in most cases, their ripped clothes hung limply to their bony bodies. Not even the Elves liked to spend much time in the area and it showed.

"HE'S BACK! OUR LORD IS BACK!"

While the general darkness and the filth made it difficult for them to identify the Death Eaters, there was a voice neither of them would ever forget and would always recognize no matter what. A voice that quietened the rest of them and echoed in the silence that followed. It was the voice that had hunted their dreams, that voice that still mocked them in the night, that same voice that both had heard as maniacal laughs mixed with their screams.

"HE'S SENT FOR US! HE'S SENT FOR US!"

Hermione froze as Luna advanced to one of the last cells of the narrow hallway, so far form any torch that it was pitch black in there. Not that they needed light to know how was addressing them.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, USELESS WORM! OUR LORD NEEDS ME!"

"No." Hermione's quiet voice was barely heard, yet for Luna it reverberated as thunder. The blonde saw as her little girlfriend stood still, her eyes vacant and her frame trembling with something she dare not call fear.

"I'LL CRUCIO YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID TROLL! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

_"CRUCIO!"_

_The screams tore at her throat, the blood in her mouth combined with the foam that her convulsions created, dripping onto her chest and making a bigger mess of her than she was to begin with. Yet she felt no pain._

_As all the other times she had been hit with that curse she was gone from her mind. Her body reacted, her blood boiled, her nerves were frayed and her pulse was erratic, yet she felt none of it. Her body was there, being tortured and violated, being branded and slashed but her mind was far away from it._

_"Oh, the baby mudblood is crying." She could heard the mocking voice, yet she could not really understand what was said. "Does the baby mudblood have a boo-boo? Dear Bella knows how to fix that."_

_She knew she needed out of there, she needed to flee and run, run far away, yet her body did not move. She was there but not really there. She was conscious of her body and of her body in relation to the voice, yet she felt as she was floating in a limbo, aimlessly drifting in a void._

_Nothing hurt yet everything screamed in agony and despair._

_"CRUCIO!"_

"Stop it!" Luna yelled to Bellatrix as Hermione collapsed to her knees with the power of her memory. "Shut up!"

The crazed Death Eater regarded her from under the nest of a rat that passed as her hair. "You are not with my Lord." She stated the obvious.

"No, I'm not." Luna snarled as a small whimper was heard from her brunette girlfriend. "I'll never follow that hypocrite bastard."

Bellatrix growled, a sound that was more animalistic than human. "Show your face, worm, let Bella see it before your soul is sucked out!"

Luna chuckled soberly. "Did you know your stupid Lord tried to sick the Dementors on us? Well, he did and now they are all dead. As you'll be in a minute." Bellatrix had died late in the last war, late enough that she had damaged severely their faction. A well placed Cutting Curse to the back, while not really an honourable way to go, had been the only way they made her go. She had died mid rescue mission, a rescue mission they had made to save Hermione from her clutches again, and the only regret Luna had was that she had not been the one to cast the curse. Draco had seen his chance and took it, leaving an enraged Luna wanting to make the madwoman pay for all the times she had hurt her Hermione.

Hermione and Bellatrix were close, as close as torturer and tortured could be. Hermione was not often captured, but when she was, she was kept for days and never was she hurt enough to die… or in other words, she was off limits and they could do whatever they wanted with her except killing her. That was something Bellatrix had always demanded and not even the Dark Lord could over rule it.

Bellatrix had been the one that had craved 'Mudblood' on the brunette's arm the first time they had the pleasure to meet. It had taken Luna more than a year to convince Hermione that she was still beautiful, that Luna did not think of her like that. It had been the first time Hermione was captured and she had been rescued not a day after, saving her of most of Bellatrix's nastier pleasures.

It had not work out so well the next time they met.

Bellatrix had been the first to rape Hermione. During a drunken night Hermione had confessed to Luna that painful experience, an experience that had taken years to heal somewhat satisfactory. Oh, several had had their turn with her, but Bellatrix had been always the most brutal and violent. That she liked to 'pleasure' Hermione with rounds of one-on-one every time the younger witch was captured was the biggest motivation Luna always had to rescue Hermione as soon as possible.

"HE SHALL RID US OF ALL YOU MUD LOVERS! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

And of course, Hermione's light madness and aversion to the Cruciatus was Bellatrix's doing. The woman's own madness had found something in Hermione that made the Death Eater always seek to harm her, and never kill her. Maybe it was because she had been one of the few in history not to go catatonic after a long round of the Torture Curse, or maybe it was because Hermione never backed down, even when she was too broken to fight back, or perhaps it was simply that while Harry had been Voldemort's counterpart Hermione had become Bellatrix's.

As the blonde watched the crazed woman cry out her favourite curse a fired formed in her stomach. Never had she ever hated someone as much as she hated Bellatrix. Not only was she was the most ruthless killer she had come to know, not only was she a dedicated torturer, not only had she been responsible of countless of broken families, no. That did not really mattered to Luna. What mattered was the young brunette that had lost what was left of her innocence at her hands, the shattered soul that to the date could not face Bellatrix without whimpering and crying, the traumatized Hermione that Luna loved too much and whose demon had always been that Death Eater.

She hated her. With her mind, body and soul. She hated her.

The fire spread from her middle to her chest, her arms, her legs. It engulfed her as the hearted she felt finally found a way to avenge, if even for a moment, the woman she loved. She had never used _that _curse, it was vile and it hurt the caster as much as the target, it parted the soul from the body and not only of whom that was killed. To cast it was to cross the line, no matter how many lives she had already taken. She had cast Cruciatus left and right and even Imperious'ed Hermione once, but this was different.

To cast the Killing Curse would taint her soul, would forever dirty her.

She did not care.

With her arm heavy as lead, she lifted her wand and aimed. The woman's cries had turned to maniac laughter, but she could not hear her, nor could she hear the whimpering behind her. The world vanished around her, there was nothing other but the blood thumping in her ears and the tip of her wand, aimed directly between the Death Eater's eyes. There was nothing other than the curse on the tip of her tongue.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Luna turned around just in time to see Hermione's body hit the floor as the wizard behind the brunette lowered his wand.

She turned around just in time to see the eyes beneath the black mask lose their life as the green light disappeared into nothingness.

**A/N: **Sorry.


	36. The Dark Side of the Moon

A/N: Okay, so, I needed to put this one up before someone killed me... though that may still happen after you read it. I promise next chapter will be out sooner rahter than later, okay?

**Also, I didn't proofread this one, so you can expect more mistakes than usal. :D**

**I own nothing but my plot.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six – The Dark Side of the Moon**

"What do you think they're doing?"

Harry speared a glance at the people leaving the Room as they disillusioning themselves. They were all part of the Fight and the only reason he and Sony had noticed them was because his baby brother had been avoiding the Great Hall since he called off his betrothal with Kim Longbottom. They were the only ones in the Gryffindor Common Room, eating a couple of sandwiches Dobby had gave them not too long ago while playing a game of Wizarding Chess.

"I have no idea." Harry lied. He was sure they were heading to the Chamber of Secrets, to either train or to do a ritual of some kind… there were not really many different things they did. Unless they were heading to prevent an attack. They looked too calm for that right now, though. "Knight to D-3."

But, there was something strange in the way they were going on out the Room, the way they disillusioned, almost became transparent. Yes, that was what they usually did when they had meetings, but this time it was somehow different. There was something in their faces that pulled at him, they were grim, pale and determined, yet at the same time utterly clam and controlled.

"Whe'e do they gaw, anywa'?" Sony asked around a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Harry chided gently, unconsciously echoing something Hermione had said on more than one occasion. He did not really listened to his brother, his mind more focussed on what was doing the Fight tonight.

The redheaded simply rose an eyebrow, yet did as he was told, swallowing before speaking again. "Pawn to A-4. Where do they go?"

Harry shrugged. "Their secret room, I guess." He mumbled. "Bishop to A-4."

Sony watched sullenly as the black bishop started tickling his defenceless pawn out the board. He did not like playing chess, especially if he was playing against Harry or Ron. The former had a way of always distract him while the latter was practically unbeatable. He liked going against Hermione, though. She was smart, yes, but when it came to chess the two were on the same level and they actually were able to have a good match.

"And where is that exactly?" The younger wizard grumbled. "You used to go there daily with them. Queen to A-4."

Harry snorted and took a bite of his sandwich, not impressed when the White Queen started spanking his bishop over her knee before dragging it out the board by its ear. Each of them had received a chess set when Sony had turned seven and, somehow, their sets had sensed that the young redheaded would become too upset if the pieces hurt each other as a normal Wizarding set did. As they became older their sets grew ruthless when confronted with others, Harry's Queen going so far as to destroy permanently some or other King before, but every time the brothers played against the each other the pieces would revert to their first form of fighting. Sometimes it was hilarious seeing what the pieces would come up with next, but most of the time, though, both Potters felt embarrassed for their 'players'.

"What?" Sony asked defensively.

Harry shook his head. "Tower to F-7. Checkmate."

Sony pouted as his brother's Knight, Tower, Pawn and Queen advanced on his King and started chasing him all over the board, the rest of the pieces scrambling to get out their way. "You always win." He whined.

The Boy-Who-Lived smirked. "It's not my fault I'm smarter than you." He singsonged.

The younger boy crossed his arms, frustrated. "Hermione's smarter than you and sometimes I beat her." He grumbled.

Harry's good demeanour disappeared instantly. "You still meet with her?" His voice was flat but the redheaded could hear a sharp undertone to it.

Sony relaxed on his armchair, sandwich finished and no longer interested in playing chess. His older brother had a secret and he was tired of him never taking his hints. They had always been as close as any siblings were, but ever since Harry took a Cruciatus to the chest their relationship had grown in a way Sony felt more comfortable than he ever imagined.

Harry was changed when he woke up. He was more soft-spoken, more level headed and less of a prankster. The boy he had grew up with was a carbon copy of their Father and he had a temper to match their Mum. This Harry, the one who woke up, was different and Sony found he liked him better than the brother that used to fly circles around him on his broom or prank him every other day.

Something had happened to him and Sony was smart enough to know that something had happened _during _his time unconscious. He had not asked, it was not his place to harass his brother for information, nor had he shown any signs of seeing the change. He knew their parents were unaware of it, but Sony knew Harry too much not to notice.

He had been patient, though, and had waited to see if Harry would share. He had not and now Sony was more than ready to start interrogating his brother. And what better place to start than Hermione's little group?

"Where do they meet?" Sony asked his brother as Harry occupied himself putting away their chess sets.

"An unused Potion Classroom." Harry replied without too much thought, his mind was divided, one part still trying to pinpoint why he felt that tonight was different, that there was something that simply did not add up. The other, thinking on what Hermione was doing to the Death Eaters and how she was too stubborn to see she was doing more harm than good.

The younger Potter rolled his eyes. "I know that's not where they always go. I'm not that stupid."

"What?"

Sony glared at his perplexed Head of Family. "The rest of the school might think that MYBUTT is just a club to study and that they meet in that unused classroom, but I know that's not true."

"How-" Harry tried to say but was interrupted.

"Dad's map." Sonny shrugged. "I wanted to know where you went, but the map followed you to a dead end before your dot disappeared. I tried with Padma, Hermione and Malfoy, but they too disappeared in different parts of the school."

The-Boy-Who-Lived blinked at that. Since Hermione gave him the updated map the Fight had created he had forgotten all about the original one. He was sure it was in his dresser back at Potter Manor as he had left it there over Easter Break, yet here was Sony claiming to have seen where they went when there was a Fight meeting.

Sony shrugged again. "You were leaving it a home," He said. "So I thought you weren't going to use it this term. I took it."

"You went through my things?" Harry did not know if he should be accepting or angry. It was not like he himself had not gone through Sony and his parents' things more than once.

"I was looking for some of Moony's chocolate. I saw it, I took it."

The older wizard snorted. Of course Sony would do something like that. "Fair enough."

"So, where do they go?"

Harry regarded his little brother. Of all the Potters the one that was more level headed, more centred, was Sony. He usually listened and sometimes even thought before acting, something both James and Harry were totally incompetent at. Ever since Christmas Sony had tried to create his own criteria and not simply repeat whatever their parents and uncles said. He was still miles away from actually be his own person, but he was well on his way there. He would be able to deal with the truth. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Sony snorted. "That's dragonshit."

Harry shook his head. "I swear it. We met at The Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."

The redhead laughed. "Oh, dear Merlin, that's rich!"

The older Potter sighed. "I'm telling you the truth, brother."

Sony laughed even harder. "And I'm the Queen of England!"

"Hudson!" Harry groaned. "I'm serious."

That made the younger boy pause, a little, before her burst again in laughter. "Serious? Yeah right, there's no way that's where they meet."

"They do!"

Sony snorted again. "They meet in the Dark Side of the Moon?!" He asked smiling.

"What?! No!" Harry exclaimed, surprised. "I said the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Yes! The Dark Side of the Moon!"

"No! The Chamber of Secrets!"

Sony blinked and, seeing that his brother was being serious, stopped altogether. "What-" He blinked, again. "Wait. What are you trying to say?"

Harry blinked back. "MYBUTT meets in the Chamber of Secrets."

Sony's eyebrow rose at that. "MYBUTT meets in the Dark Side of the Moon…"

The-Boy-Who-Lived then understood it. "Aw, crap." He groaned. "I'm bound to them."

The redheaded nodded. "You can't tell me where they meet." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Harry nodded back. "No, I can't."

Sony shrugged. "Oh, well, never mind then." He looked at his brother, seeing his perturbed face. "It's not that bad, you didn't die or anything, you simply can't tell me where. Can you tell me what they do?"

"I don't think I can."

Sony sighed then. He was not upset he was not going to know anything about the Club, he was the son of an Old Family, he knew there were contracts, magics, that made guarded secrets and he had known of several people that were tied and magiced into silence. His own Father was always tongue tied and saying the most stupid things when he tried to talk about a case the DMLE was working on. "Why do you hate Hermione now?" He chose to ask instead.

Harry scowled immediately. "She's evil."

The younger Potter snorted, gaining an evil glare from his brother. "Easy, brother, you're starting to sound like Father."

Harry's scowl deepened at that. "I'm nothing like Father."

Sony's snort was louder this time. "Admit it, Harry, you are pretty much Father in both looks and mannerisms. If someone were to approach you form behind they wouldn't know if you were Father or not, especially if you were ranting about Quidditch like you two usually do."

The-Boy-Who-Lived deflated at that. What Sony was saying was true. He had always taken pride on how similar he was to James, he was his first born and heir so being just like his father was pretty much what he had always wanted. At least until he had woken up. In his last life time he had hoped to be like his Father too, but that changed when he learned about James' bias and bullying. He had started his magical education believing his parents were saints that had defied Voldemort one too many times and that had fought for righteousness and peace.

How wrong he had been.

James was no better than Lucius Malfoy, the only difference was that James server a Light Master while Lucius had been the Dark Lord's right hand for most of Harry's life. It was somewhat heart-breaking and totally disappointing that he was now trying to be different than his father.

"Yes," He breathed out. "I know. She's evil, though."

Sony shook his head. "Why do you say she's evil?"

Harry sighed. "Well, she's a true Slytherin. She's cunning and manipulative, and she doesn't really care about others. The only person she cares about is Luna and even then she usually uses her too. She doesn't care how many rules she breaks as long as she reaches her goal and more often than not that cost people their lives."

"Their lives?" Sony asked a dubious. "Aren't you exaggerating a little too much?"

The older Potter sighed again. "I wish I was."

"She's eleven," Sony pointed out. "She's an orphan and she didn't know about magic until she came live with us. She's practically no one. Then, how, brother of mine, can she be that dangerous. She's a kid, just like you and me. Bright? Yes. Powerful? Definitely. But she's not anymore bright than many of our classmates and she's simply strange."

Harry looked at his brother, knowing whatever he said right now could, and probably would, expose the secret of who they really were. "What do the people in MYBUTT have in common?" He asked. "Why were they chosen from all over school?"

"They're the most talented." Sony answered swiftly.

"And isn't that weird?" Harry continued asking. "There hadn't been that many talented witches or wizards per generation in decades, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Mum were talented but they were pretty much alone, there was no one else talented in their years. Also, they are talented in one area, Dumbledore and McGonagall in Transfiguration, Mum in Charms. Isn't it strange that they all are so good at every class?"

"Snape is brilliant in Potions, Padfoot in DADA and Father is a Master in Transfiguration." Sony countered. "And they were all in the same year."

"Yes," Harry conceded. "But they're not as good as Mum and the people in MYBUTT are even better than her."

Sony frowned confused and Harry then knew what the real problem was. This was his second year and he was simply not aware of anything strange. Harry, on the other hand, had gone to school for six years when there were not so many 'gifted' children. Hermione was brilliant, yes, and while the rest of the Fight was also highly intelligent, they brilliance was result of the years they had lived rather than the geniuses that made Hermione the brightest witch of their generation.

Harry was well aware that the School they were attending now was totally different than the one he once knew. Having so many children that were so good at magic only made the rest of the students want to be better too. It pushed the teachers to step up their classes and teach faster and much more material than what he remembered learning. Originally it had taken his class close to a fortnight to turn their matches into needles, this time around it had taken them just two classes. The Levitation Charm, a memory he had really integrated in the brain, was originally learnt on October 31 when the second time around they learnt it mid-September.

He knew the pressure the younger years put had also stepped up the higher years and he knew that for the last couple of years the OWLs and NEWTs examinations had produced more Outstandings than ever and he knew there were talks of changing the exams to make them more difficult and broad.

He snorted, Hermione had not only save his parents and countless of other victims from the First Blood War, but she had also fundamentally changed Hogwarts as well at the same time. It that was not ambition and manipulating at its finest he did not know what it was.

"Hermione and her people," Harry said after a second. "Are special and they had done several things to ensure just that. Some of those things are not really within the law, Sony, and sometimes Hermione's goals really affect people."

Sony raised an eyebrow, sceptical. "And lemme guess, she'd done plenty to you."

"Yes."

Sony simply shook his head. Harry's immediate and stubborn answer was proof enough that his brother was exaggerating. "And that's why you jumped in front a Crucio to save her, the reason you challenged Father for the Head of House, the reason you've had us all flushed of potions and the like and the reason you've refused to tell her she can't be a Potter, 'cause she'd be hurt…" He sighed, disappointed. "I don't know what she did, but you're acting all stupid over it."

"If you only knew what she did, yo-"

"But I don't," Sony interrupted him. "You haven't tell me and she won't say. I don't care what she did, or is doing, I've gotten to know her enough to know that she's good, that she's always looking out for someone."

"She's a murderer." Harry said, quietly, eyeing the entrance of their Common Room as a small firstie came through. Dinner was over, apparently.

The redheaded stilled at that, her somewhat tanned skin palling considerably. "W-What?" He croaked out.

"You heard me." Harry muttered, seeing as more were coming in after the firstie.

Sony's whole frame trembled. "W-Who? Who did she-" He looked around, making sure everybody was far away enough not to hear him. "Who did she kill?"

The older wizard sighed, silently waving his wand and casting a Muffliato to ensure they were not heard. "Does it matter? She killed someone."

Sony frowned thinking about it. "Well, yes, it matters." He finally decided, shakily. "Father had killed too." He said.

Harry sighed. "That was an accident." A terrible, horrible accident that had happened when Sony had been just three years old. A raid that was supposed to be easy and quick turned into a recurrent nightmare of their Father. That had been the first and last time the stag Animagus had taken a life, a Blasting Hex that was originally aimed to a door, a door that had been opened in the wrong second by a young man that simply was in the wrong place.

"But he had killed." The boy insisted, blinking back sudden tears. It had been a long time since he last had been so unsettled, so afraid, not even Harry's brush with the Cruciatus had shook him up as badly as this information was doing. Hermione was not, could not, be a murderer.

"Not in cold blood." Harry countered, saddened that he was telling this to his brother. Sony did not need to know, not really, but Harry wanted the younger boy as far away as possible from Hermione's manipulative paws. If scaring the boy did the job… well, he was willing to terrify him. "She's ruthless and she knows more than a dozen ways to kill. She's evil."

Sony's already pale face paled even more, close to a colour that made Draco's natural tone a sun kissed burn. "How could she? She's just a small girl!" He exclaimed, truly confused. "W-Who did she kill?" He asked again.

His brother's broken voice made Harry close his eyes, pained. "Does it matter?"

"Y-Yes." The redhead croaked. "It does."

"A Death Eater." He said after a moment of consideration. While technically true, he did not want his brother knowing Hermione had killed dozens of Death Eaters, Sony knowing just about one was enough.

The relief was visible in the boy. His pale cheeks gained a little colour and his slumped posture straightened as he let loose a sigh. "Oh, thank Merlin." He exhaled.

Harry, on the other hand, tensed. "She killed him."

Sony's head tilted to the side. "He was a Death Eater." He said as if that simple phrase made the whole sense of the universe.

"She's a killer."

"She did a service to our community."

Harry balked at that. Who was this boy and what had he done with his brother? "What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Killing is wrong!"

Sony shook his head, slowly. He was still a little pale, but at least now he did not feel like dying. "Those bastards have killed hundreds, the less of them that are out there, the better." He narrowed his eyes to his brother, suddenly realizing something important that Harry had not answered. How his half-pint sized sister could kill someone? "But even so, you're pulling my leg. There's no way she killed anyone. She's younger than me!"

"She's powerful."

Sony shook his head again, this time more violently, as if trying to get rid of the things his brother had said. "I'm stupid." He said. "I believed you, for a moment, I believed you. There's no way she's killed anyone. She may be powerful and intelligent, but she's small and weak and a total sweetheart. She's more patient and forgiving than anyone I've met. She couldn't have killed anyone, even less a Death Eater. There's no way."

"Sony-"

"No! She's not a killer!" The younger boy interrupted, standing up as he did so. He glared at Harry, trying to find a reason way he could have lied to him like that. "And even if she'd done it, it was a son-of-a-bacca Death Eater! They are all better dead any way!"

"Son-"

"NO!" He yelled, the volume of his voice easily heard over the Muffliato. Ignoring all the eyes that were now on the pair of brothers, he continued. "I don't know what your problem with her is, but you're wrong. She's not like that and I don't believe you. Leave her alone and stop being so dick-headed!"

Harry watched impassively as Sony stormed out the Common Room and out the Lion's Den. Most of him knew that Sony was simply delusional, that he was enamoured with the idea of Hermione Potter and that he had spent so much time with the façade that Hermione made for herself that he will never think ill of her. He knew Sony was very impressionable, he had believed what their parents had told them for years without questioning, he was a little boy that was easily swayed and he changed his mind constantly according to what people tell him. He was a follower, not a thinker.

Yet, a small part of him, a part that sometimes whispered to him in the night and let him restless, told him that Sony was right. Hermione had a good heart and her intentions were true, always aiming for the better of others. She had the biggest heart of all and, while she had killed, she was not murderer. Being a murder connoted being bad, being sadist. Being a murder hinted to the pleasure the killer takes from the killing, just like Voldemort loved to kill Muggles and Muggle-Borns.

He knew Hermione did not enjoyed it. He knew she hated it. He knew she had cried herself to sleep many nights. He knew the nightmares plagued her every time she closed her eyes. He knew she carried a huge burden on her shoulders that could never be lifted.

So, as he watched his baby brother leave, he started wondering and asking himself if Hermione and her group could be right.

XxXxX

"Nobody knew it was there."

"Yet it's gone."

"How it is possible, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked what was in everybody's mind. "Nobody knew what all the obstacles were. Not even I knew all of them."

"Really? I thought you and Albus were the ones who knew all of them."

The Headmaster shook his head at Lily's statement. "No. I was the only one with the key to all the traps."

"It was Snape." Sirius said at once, much to the displeasure of the rest of their gathered. "He's the only one not here who knew of the Stone."

Professor Sprout scoffed. She, along Flitwick, knew that the hate Professor Black harboured against their Potion Master was born out of a childhood rivalry and that it was not just a hindrance to their day to day lives. "I think that's hippogriff-dung, Sirius. Severus has no reason to steal the Stone and even if he did, there was no way he knew how to surpass all the obstacles, as no one knew them all… or have you forgotten Quirinus Quirrell?"

The Staff meeting fell silent at that. They all remember the way the Defence Professor met his messy end at the paws of Fluffy… he had not been able to go pass the enormous dog and thankfully he had been the only one in the Castle stupid enough to even try it. After his death all the dares that the older students had regarding the third-floor corridor ended rather abruptly.

"Are you certain the Stone is gone?" The squeaky voice of the Charm's Professor asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, I'm quite certain, Filius. The artifact where it was stored is empty."

"And the traps?" Lily asked just a second ahead of the diminutive man.

"All intact." Dumbledore regarded the young woman sombrely. "They are exactly the same as I remember them being at the beginning of the year."

"Did Mister Flamel know how to access the Stone, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Are you implying he stole his own Stone?" Pomona asked back.

"No." The Deputy Head defended. "But I think someone might have gotten the information out of him somehow."

"Nicolas and I asked Fawkes to takes us where the Stone was and then back to my office every time. He never saw the traps and I never told him."

"What were the traps, anyway?" Sirius asked plainly. "I know you reset them every year, but what were they?"

Albus rose an eyebrow at the question. All of the present were part of the complex obstacle course he had made for the Philosopher Stone and all of them had been sworn to secrecy regarding the matter for as long as the Stone was within the Castle. That Sirius was asking for it now only told that the Stone was, indeed, gone. "A Three-Headed dog, a room full of Devil's Snare, a room with impossible-to-catch flying keys, a room with a pack of wild wolves, a room with a giant chess-board, a room with a maze full of illusions, a room with poisons and potions and a room with an enchanted mirror that would give the Stone to those that only wanted it to make the good."

His brief resume was met with total silence. Each one of them knew of the trap each one had made and each one of them had questioned Albus if what they had done was safe enough, if they had not overdone it. They all were aware they were in a school and they had feared a student wandering on their personal obstacle, an obstacle that was meant to maim and stop whomever came across it.

Hearing what had been put in place, the whole set of traps, not only made them pale and worry because of the risk they represented, but it also made them wonder who was able enough to pass across each one of them and get the Stone, a Stone that had disappeared and they no one knew when it did.

"How?" McGonagall asked what was in everybody's mind. "How?"

Albus sighed as he made eye contact with each of them, seeing the tension there and knowing they feared whomever had obtained the Stone. "I don't know." He confessed. "I just know it's gone."

"Snape's behind this." Sirius stated again. "He's a Death Eater, of course it was him."

Pomona sighed. "He was not." She said with forced patience. "He was bound to protect the secret, just as we all were."

"He's not here." Lily commented. "Surely that's suspicious for and on itself?"

Albus nodded. Severus had been a wild card for the last year, his love for the Slytherin House had increased when the Lovegood spawn had become a Snake and it had been that moment when the once loyal Potion Master started failing him as both a spy and a friend. Yes, Severus was no longer a 'good' guy, and he was no present at their emergency meeting due that stupid Club he oversaw almost every night now. Surely that spoke for itself?

"Don't be ridiculous." Flitwick said. "He's busy with the children and he's not responsible for the Stone's theft."

"He's a snivelling bastard, that's what he's is." Sirius said firmly. "I don't doubt he took the Stone to his Master already."

Lily sighed. "The attacks on Muggle Britain." She whispered. "The Dark Lord is attacking Muggle settlings, of course he has the Stone already."

Albus nodded again. That made sense. Voldemort had been really quiet for the last year and suddenly, just days before the end of the Tournament, he had started causing trouble all around. Of course he had the Stone already. Was Severus truly behind that?

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead." Flitwick muttered between his teeth. He was so tired of how most of the Staff believed Voldemort to be still alive.

"Quiet right, Filius." Pomona said. "But even so, Severus' protection of the Stone was as strong as any of ours, he was bound to defend it and there was no way he took the Stone _and_ remained in the Castle after that. If I had the Stone I'd flee as soon as possible."

"I'd do so too." Minerva agreed. "Severus is as likely to take the Stone as any of us."

"When was it taken?" Filius asked.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore admitted. "It could have been yesterday or months ago. There's simply no way of kno-" His words were cut short when suddenly a misty Stag materialized in front him.

"There was an attack on Azkaban," Came James' voice from the Patronus. "All the Dementors are gone but the prisoners are still locked up. Our masked friends made an appearance." It said a moment before disappearing.

"W-What?" Lily was the first to recover from the news.

Albus was immediately on his feet, Sirius and Minerva following short after. "We'll meet again tomorrow," The Headmaster said. "We are needed at Azkaban."

Lily watched stunned as the three members of the Order left the meeting room in a haste, while Pomona and Filius exchanged exasperated glances. The Headmaster was off again to play with his Order and chase away bad wizards. They had hoped the Headmaster would calm down after the Stone was put in his charge, with him believing it was something Voldemort would want and all, but it had not worked. The Headmaster had been on edge for years now, ever since the eldest Potter came to School and no matter how much the two tried to make the old wizard see reason they had had no luck. Not that it mattered anymore, the Stone was gone.

The two Professor stood to leave, there would not be more to do for the night other than review their classes and sleep. They would leave the pale Lily on her own, she, just like Albus and Minerva, believed on Voldemort's return and no matter how much they tried to reason with her she was set on her ways. She would probably spend the night waiting for the Headmaster to be back with some kind of news, she had done it before, after all.

In the meantime, though, there were a pair of beds with their names on them. They would find out all about Azkaban sooner or later, Albus always liked to chat about the Order's raids on Staff meetings.

Staff meetings the two really hoped stopped happening sometime soon.

XxXxX

He watched as the warm embers of fire died little by little in the fireplace. He had been sitting still for hours now, ever since Sony had left him to wallow in his own thoughts. His little brother was more or less right, Hermione had a good heart and everything she did always aimed for the better good of the masses.

Yes, she was a killer.

Yes, she was a manipulative bitch.

Yes, she was a bloody Slytherin.

But she was the one person that had been next to him always. Ron, Ginny, Padma, Neville, even Luna herself, had had at least once doubt him. Hermione had never once call him into question.

She was the one that offered her life for his countless of times. He remembered vividly the many close calls she had prevented, the way she had used her own body to stop the spells aimed at him many times, the way she always kept an eye on him even when it meant letting herself be open for any attacks.

She was the one that grounded him down to Earth when his despair threatened to make him insane. How many times had she hold him at night, when his nightmares kept sleep at bay? How many times had she lent him her shoulder to cry on? She had never been a good cook, but every Sunday, as long as she could, she made an effort to make him some treacle tart.

She was the one that had always loved unconditionally. After the first hug she gave him back in his first year she had never been shy showing him any affection. She kissed his cheek, his forehead, embraced him in a warmth he had never known until she came along. Besides her he never felt unworthy, unloved.

She was his friend, sister and mother all-in-one.

And he had betrayed her in the most horrible way possible.

And she forgave him.

And he cursed her, yelled at her, treated her like scum and threw on her face how he had slept with the woman she loved.

He was an insensitive bastard.

He glared at the dying fire and remembered a time when life was easier, when he had no parents to please, no betrothal to brake, no manipulative Old Headmaster that played with economics, no titles or Head of Houses. A time when it was just him, and Ron, and Hermione, way before they were trusted into a war that saw the death of so many.

He wished to be back to that time. Perhaps he would be a better person if given a second chance.

As he kept musing to himself about what could have been, the door of the Common Room opened and in came a small line of tired and pale Gryffindors. Ginny was supporting a limping Colin as Parvati and Padma carried in between them an almost dozing Dean with George and David Nolton not too far behind. He watched them from the security of the shadows in the Room, he watched their gaunt faces, the tear tracks on their cheeks, the tremble in their bodies.

As they passed him he stood, slowly, and faced them. They stopped for a second, regarding him with almost solemn silence before they continued on their way to their dorms, quietly, too quietly. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked in a whisper, fearing any answer.

George was the last one to approach the staircase, his body the truest representation of defeat Harry had ever seen, and turned to him. Staring blankly at the Boy-Who-Lived, he uttered three words that made the young Potter's world crumble.

"Hermione is-

**A/N: Review?**


	37. The-Girl-Who-Died

**A/N: So, this is the last time I'm posting this month, as I need to catch up with my writing. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing :D**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – The-Girl-Who-Died**

Organized chaos.

There was no other way to describe what was happening in the once Chamber of Secrets.

The defence of Azkaban had been much harder than they ever imagined. Instead of a couple of dozen of Death Eaters they had faced close to hundred… and the entire population of Dementors that lived in the prison.

Many had been Portkeyed to their Infirmary not only an hour into the battle, their magical core exhausted and almost depleted. It had not matter that Hermione's constant power-boost rituals had made them more powerful than the average wizard, it had not been enough to face the demons they had that night.

Others, thankfully less than those depleted, had Portkeyed once their wounds had hindered them too much to keep fighting. They had several broken bones, some contusions, many gashes, many bruises and a severed arm that was reattached just because someone had been thoughtfully enough to Portkey the missing limb not long after the wounded arrived.

The rest, most of those that had fought before coming back, arrived until they had not found anyone else to kill. The last of them arriving just minutes before Amelia Bones stormed in, the Aurors that were part of the Fight close on her heels.

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded as the less wounded that were mingling around parted like the Red Sea to let her pass.

Hannah sighed and trade a look with Susan as Pansy did not even bothered looking up from her patient. The three almost-Mediwitches were working hard on curing everything as fast as possible, the less time they took between injury and healing the better chances for less scaring and less resting time. They had already administered Pepper Up to those depleted and had stabilized those more gravely wounded, yet they still had hours to go before their work ended.

"We are a little busy, Mum." Susan answered the twitching Law Enforcer. "Go talk to Drake and Nev. They're in the Arthurian Room, they've just go there."

Madame Bones scowled at how she had been brushed off, yet she could see reason behind her niece's words. Still, there was something she wanted to know before she went to their War Room. "Where you there?" She asked the other redhead.

Susan smiled gently to the woman that would forever be her mother. "Nope. My job is here, not in the battlefield."

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. While she was sure her niece was as capable as her Aurors it still made her heart stop to think of the teen in a battle. Sure, she knew she had not gone out before to thwack the Death Eater's attacks, but this time it had been different, instead of the usual ten-wizards teams that went to save the day most of the Fight had gone to Azkaban.

She had feared Susan to be one of them. There were things she knew Susan had seen, but what happened in Azkaban was not one of those she had wanted her niece to live through. Too many deaths and too many Dementors had plagued the night.

"Did we have any loses?" She asked to the working witches.

"As far as we know, we are complete." Pansy answered. "Check with Draco, he was the one counting heads."

The Director of the Magical Law Enforcement nodded and left the witches to their jobs. She was as trained as any Auror in medical assistance, but she knew she was of better use not hindering their actions than actually healing around. So, leaving her Aurors behind to be checked by the witches, she made her way to the Arthurian Room.

"No!" She heard Draco's voice once she was close enough the open doorway. "They must be around somewhere!"

"They haven't arrive yet." The voice of one of the Weasley Twins answered him. "And we didn't see them for most of the night."

"Dammit!"

"What's going on here?" Amelia asked just after Neville's curse left his mouth.

An always immaculate, yet paler than chalk, Draco sat at the table with the Twins, one of the redheaded had a bandage around his head covering an eye and ear and the other was missing his both his eyebrows, yet they looked to be complete and healthy. Neville, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth, worrying his lip and playing with his hands as he ignored her question.

"Maya and Luna are missing." Draco answered when it was obvious no one wanted to come forward with the information.

"What?" The older witch asked shocked. If there was someone she did not expect to fail were those two. "Is somebody else missing?"

Draco shook his head and the woman could see the plaster that covered the back of his head. "They all came back."

"Any casualties?" She wanted to ask what they were going to do without their two leaders, but she knew there were more pressing matters to discover first.

"No. We'll be tender for a week or so, but we all made it out alive." Draco smiled tiredly. "What about yours? Any loses?"

Amelia returned the smile. "No one died." And what a great relief was to say that. Ever since the Fight had joined the Aurors against the Death Eaters the number of casualties had reduced to almost non-existent on their end. The Death Eaters, though, fell like flies left and right. "What about them?"

"We are waiting for Severus to return and tell. He sent word he'll be back before classes start but he doubts he'll be around for breakfast."

The witch nodded. "So, Hermione and Luna?"

"Missing in action."

Neville's stoic answer did wonders to erase the little relief Draco and Amelia had shared. They had their two most powerful assets no longer with them and they were not dead. Dying would immediately activate their Portkeys as their magical core would instantly deplete, triggering the Portkey to take them to the Chamber. No Portkey at least meant they were alive. "When was the last time you saw them?"

While the Fight's uniform made it hard to differentiate between them it was truly impossible to miss Hermione. The shortest Fighter, and often the deadliest, was always accompanied by Luna, whose waist-long hair on its own made her recognisable in between their ranks. So while many could be lost during the battle those two stood out like sore thumbs.

"When we entered the building." Neville said. "Drake and I took left and they took right."

Fred nodded. "We were behind them," He signalled to his twin. "We followed Nev and Drake and Kathie and Lavender followed Maya and Luna."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow. "And have you asked Misses Bell and Brown if they saw them?"

Draco winced. "Lavender is unconscious and Kathie has already told us what she saw last. They were some of the late comers. They accompanied them until they were able to, but in the end they are as clueless as the rest of us."

The older woman sighed and took a seat. She had retired the Aurors on site as soon as it looked they had ended their job and had sent another fresh team to clean up and took account of the dead. She had made sure no one of the Fight was still around when she called back her forces so she was sure there was no Hermione or Luna in the prison… or did she miss something?

"I didn't see them." She told them. "Are you sure no one else followed them?"

Draco shook his head. "They were tired, yes, but fine. Kathie and Lavender just followed as provisional backup, they were not needed."

Amelia frowned. "Then how they ended injured?"

Neville finally sat down next to the blond Lord. "There were several Dementors waiting for them, both came back depleted. Lavender's worse than Kathie, but it's nothing serious. Hermione and Luna offed those quickly, just not quickly enough to save the two the exhaustion." He rubbed his face. "They came back half an hour ago, when did you leave?"

The witch frowned. "I called back my troops about an hour ago, after checking the prison for anyone that might have been left behind."

Neville echoed her frown. "So you called them back when there were still fighting Dementors?" He asked with some incredulity in his voice. "Why would you do that?"

Amelia shook her head. "I swear we checked the entire place. There was no one other than the dead and the prisoners."

"Did you went to the High Security Wing?" Draco asked her.

The DMLE quirked an eyebrow. "Why would I? We stopped the Death Eaters before they reached there, besides, the runes and wards around the area made it almost impossible to enter without the passcode."

Neville sighed as Draco groaned. "They were headed there." The Hufflepuff said. "They weren't going to pass the opportunity to kill the Death Eaters. That's the reason they entered Azkaban in the first place. Believe me, they were more valuable outside, facing the hordes of monsters that were trying to enter."

The older woman blinked shocked. "They didn't have the code to enter." She said after a minute.

"So?" The twin with the missing eyebrows scoffed. "They're Hermione and Luna. There's nothing impossible once they set their minds on something."

"But-"

"They might still be there, then." Neville said, effectively interrupting her protests. The relief was evident in his face and voice. "We just need to wait then."

"But-"

"They're fine." Draco sighed, not letting her voice her questions. "It's just taking them longer than expected to kill those bastards."

"But-"

"INCOMING! INCOMING!" This time around her voice was drowned in the loud alarm that the Twins had created to tell whenever a Portkey was delivering someone in the area. That damned alarm had been going on like crazy and those that had been left behind, Pansy in particular, were ready to throttle the redheaded duo for coming with that stupid idea.

Neville grinned. "There they are! Took them long e-"

"NON!" Fleur's anguished cry echoed in the Chamber, making them all tense with dread. "NON!"

"Shite." Draco cursed before he sprint from the room, the rest following close behind him.

"NON!" The French's cries did not get any better the closer they approached the area reserved for the Portkey arrivals. That the girl was being restrained by Tonks, Raven and three others confused them for a second before they saw why Fleur was trying to escape her captors. "NON! Ill ne peut pas être! Mon Dieu, non!"

"WHAT THE-?! NO!" Draco's own cry made Fleur's look like mere whispers.

The blonde witch looked at the young Slytherin as she deflated into Tonks arms, her face red, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Se il vous plaît dites-moi ce ne est pas vrai." She whimpered to Draco. "Se il vous plaît!"

The young Lord Malfoy shook his head as his own tears started falling down his cheeks. "It can't be." He whispered as he collapsed to his knees in the catacomb-like silence that followed Fleur's quiet plea. "It can't be…"

All around them the Fight gathered. There was no eye that was dry nor there a face not pale with the realization of what had happened. Injured and healthy, witches and wizards, young and old, all were crying and mourning. All were stunned and disbelieving. All were sad and crushed.

"Where's Luna?" Neville asked. His quiet voice carrying all over the place as he felt the tears dripping down his chin.

Tonks looked up from where she had crumbled to the floor, following the distressed Veela that was now wailing on her chest. "She arrived alone." She informed through her own weeping. "Luna's not here."

Neville closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again the pain was still visible in them yet there was also a light of strength that made many feel a little relieved. He turned to Daphne, one of the very few that was winning the fight against their tears, not that a couple had not already escaped her. "Go tell Myka and Helena. Tell them to use their Portkeys and to hurry!" He ordered more harshly than he intended, there were few outlets for his pain and unfortunately Daphne had been at the end of one of them.

The blonde witch nodded as she sniffled before running towards Hermione and Luna's room, where Hermione always had a communication mirror that could be used to contact the witches on America. She could not believe what had happened.

"All of you!" The young Lord Longbottom called out. "Those still injured, go back to the Infirmary! Pansy, Hannah, Susan, get back to work! The rest that can move, go back to your dorms! Get some rest and wait for further instructions! Move!"

"But-" Benji, the second year Puff, tried to ask before he was reminded he was in an army-like organization.

"GET MOVING PEOPLE!" Neville yelled with all his might, prompting the area to evacuate quickly of those not close to their Leader.

"Was that wise?" Amelia questioned him when only those of higher rank reminded. Her eyes were not dry but she had the necessary experience to know how to handle her emotions better than most. Tonks was still cradling the distraught Veela as Padma and Parvati held to each other for dear life. Draco was immobile on the floor and not even Ginny's vice-like grip on him was getting him out his funk. The rest that remained hung around, too shocked to believe what had happened.

Neville rubbed his face. "I needed the space." He confessed. "I can't believe this happened."

Amelia saw the body that laid crumbled on the cold stone. The girl looked younger and much more innocent than she had ever seen her. Her dull brown eyes were still open, seeing something only the dead could see and her mask had fallen out her face, revelling her pale complexion and her scratched cheek. "I can't believe it either." She whispered.

Yes, Hermione was close to her thirties in mental age, but she was still a little girl and she did not deserve the fate that had been bestowed upon her. She had died once already trying to protect those close to her heart, she had sacrificed herself once already to give their world a second chance. It was not fair she was no longer with them. It was not bloody fair she was dead!

"Come on." Neville's defeated voice made her made a double take. The boy was always so confident and now… he sounded so broken. Gently, as gently as he could, he approached the unmoving body and gathered it in his arms. With the care one would gave their baby children, he cradled it to his chest and let its head rest against his broad chest. "It doesn't deserve to be in the cold." He said as a mean of explanation to the quizzical look Amelia sent him.

"_She_." Fleur's whimper hung in the air.

"What?"

The French witch looked up from within Tonk's arms as she levered Neville with a harsh glare. "_She_ does not deserve the cold." She told him, her voice firm as steel. "Not _it_. Never _it_."

The boy nodded as he carried his burden to the Arthurian Room. Truth was, he could not think of the body as Hermione's. He simply could not. Otherwise he would not be able to have a clear head to do what was needed to do came morning.

The Fight had decided that if any of them fell in battle their bodies would be burned in one of the Chamber's many unused rooms with Fiendfyre and their ashes then would be spread in the Forbidden Forest. They would be simply labelled as missing by the school and government after a week or so of not attending classes and that would be it. They all knew they were in the line of duty and that their lives were at risk all the time. The simpler their funerals were, the better. It was pretty similar to what they had all those years back when they were a small faction hidden in the woods trying to fight the devil that was Voldemort.

If Neville thought of the body as Hermione's… he doubted he would be able to cast the spell. And he doubted there was anyone else capable of casting it either.

XxXxX

"Where is she?!"

Amelia cringed. Apparently it was either sepulchral silence or Wired Sister's loud with them at the moment. Not that she was judging, but when the room had been so quiet for so long, the scream was too loud in anyone's ears.

"Here!" She called in an equally loud voice. She was, after all, the only one with enough guts to remain in the Arthurian Room after Neville deposited Hermione's cold body on the table. She had taken care to close the girl's eyes and arrange her body in such a way that it looked more like she was sleeping than she was a corpse. With her hands resting over her stomach and a light blanket covering her to her chest, she did look like a small girl napping. That her face was the most relaxed she had ever seen masked all the horrors she had seen in her life.

"Where is she?" Helena asked again as she rushed into the room, Myka following her a second after.

The older witch nodded to the table, not surprised in the lightest that the American witches had taken just five minutes to arrive. It was the middle of the week and the middle of the day back in the States, Amelia was sure both had daytime jobs, yet they had clearly left them to rush towards the girl they both appreciated.

"What happened?" Myka asked her as Helena went and checked the body.

"Today an army of Death Eaters attacked our prison." Amelia shook her head as she made her way to the Room's entryway. Something told her not to let Helena hear what was happening and that Myka would be the most reasonable one. "We defeated them but apparently Hermione decided it was a good enough chance to go and kill His supporters for once and for all. No one saw her after she stormed her way in the building with Luna. I thought there was no one left in there, but her Portkey activated and deposited her body here."

"What about Luna? Fleur?" Myka moved to follow the older witch, knowing full well that Helena was barely containing her own distraught.

"Fleur was given a Sleeping Draught, she couldn't calm after seeing her like this." She again nodded towards Hermione's general direction. "We have no idea where is Luna."

Helena sniffled and it was then that Amelia looked to see how she was cradling the girl in her lap, her trembling lips close to the girl's ear, moving in a prayer.

"What a mess!" Myka hissed. She run a hand through her chestnut hair, frustrated. She levered the other witch with an unreadable glare. "How did she die?"

Madame Bones quirked an eyebrow at the direct question. "A Killing Curse. She doesn't have any markings that indicate otherwise."

Myka sighed with what suspiciously sounded like relief. "Good, good." She muttered more to herself than the other woman. "No signs of Luna, you say?" She asked in a louder voice.

Amelia simply nodded, not too sure why she would think Hermione being hit with the Killing Curse was a good thing.

"Dammit. Helena," She called to her lover. "She was hit with an AK."

The relief in the other brunette was plain to see. "Thank Zeus." She breathed out. With a small smile she told in a loud whisper. "Now, Little One, come back to us. There's people here waiting for you."

"Helena," Myka called her again. "I'll go look for Luna. Inform me if she's back before I am."

The Wandmaker simply nodded as she kept encouraging the girl to 'wake up', never bothering to look up to her partner. The smile that she was sporting did little to erase the unease that had mounted in the DMLE's stomach with the exchange the other two had had.

"Madame, come with me." Myka asked. "We have much to do."

"Wait a second." Amelia prevented the leaving witch to take another step by putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

The American witch smiled, a happy and carefree smile. "I'll explain on the way, we need to get moving."

It was a confused Amelia that followed her out the Room and all the way to the Apparition point, passing by witches and wizards that still mourned the passing of their small leader. That the witch she was following showed none of that mourning made her unease and a little concerned for the woman's mental health.

But it also, strangely enough, made her feel relieved someone knew what to do.

XxXxX

A coopery smell tainted the air, hanging heavily in the stillness of the darkness. Her heart was calm, or as calm as it could be after all the exertion she had had not half an hour before. Her breath came in short, small pants that barely let her get in enough air to the lungs.

Her arm ached, as did most of her right side. She was sure she had pulled something and she had at least a couple of ribs broken. Her left shoulder was pulled out its socket and she could feel the tears in her stomach. There was a dull sting at the back of her head and she felt blackness cloud the edges of her vision, yet she knew she could not go to sleep until someone checked her skull or risk not waking up.

But, then again, why would she care? It was not like there was anything left for her to live for.

Before her laid the fruits of her efforts. The place was so quiet and still, no one would ever thought what had happened not an hour ago. They had been so foolish entering the wolf's cave without backup. Yes, they were the most powerful of the group; they had been doing power-boosting rituals practically since they had been teens the last time around and although most of them expired in months, having done so many rituals had left them with more power than when they first started doing them.

Yes, they had the most magical repertoire of them all; Hermione had a memory so perfect it borderline on photographic and the branch of Occlumency they practiced let them store information in such a way that nothing was lost in their minds.

Yes, their wands were made from such a strong core that they channelled their magic in a way they never experienced before; having a big magical core and vast repertories were useless if the wand could not support the energy, and while they were proficient in wandless and silent magic, nothing was more accurate and lethal than a wand.

Yes, they had been the force behind most the Death Eaters' deaths on their previous life, yet they were far from murderers; choosing to kill the bastards trapped in Azkaban in cold blood had been a choice not taken in a whim, both had known it was their best shot and the risks of letting them live was greater than the shame of murdering unarmed people.

Yes, they were, had been, hailed as heroes; but even heroes hurt, even heroes bleed, even heroes fell, even heroes made mistakes, even heroes died.

And the greatest hero of them all had died in front of her in such a stupid and so preventable way.

Hermione took an Avada Kedabra to the back and Luna had been so caught up in her thirst of revenge that she never heard the footsteps of the five Death Eaters that came after them. She had been so caught up in the crazed Bellatrix that she simply shut out the world. And it had cost her the highest price ever.

She was dead.

She was gone.

Everything she did, searching for years for an alternative, facing down an ancient god, selling out her soul, everything, everything she did was for naught.

What was the point of changing history if she would not be there to see it unfold?

"Luna?"

The girl blinked slowly, feeling her eyelids struggle to open and close as they should, the sticky substance that marred her face hindering them in their job. Her arms too were soaked in it and she felt them sluggish and in a way leaden-filled, though she did not know if that was because they were heavy with the stickiness or because she was too tired.

Her mind was also filled with images from times gone by, back where she was still alive, back when they went to dates to Hogsmeade, back when they fell asleep intertwined in each other's bodies, back when the most beautiful thing to see was her sleep-mussed hair in the mornings, back when she knew she needed to return home, because she was her home, her heart, her love, her everything.

And now, apparently, she was also hearing voices. There was no one around, she had made sure of that.

"You still here? Luna?"

Myka and Amelia rounded the corner to come face to face with something that would for ever haunt the older witch and made the American one remember her worst times, the times when she still served as Ares' Champion and killer.

The petite blonde was crumbled on the floor, nestled in a corner and hiding mostly form the barely there light casted by the torches. All around her were the dismembered bodies of maybe ten wizards, if the count of heads was anything to go by. Arms, legs, hands, feet, torsos… parts of bodies were scattered all around and the stench they had so far thought was the prison's greeting card, was in reality that of the mess they were in front of.

"What happened here?" Amelia asked as she fought with her nausea. Never in all her years in the force had she ever witnessed a massacre so brutal, so ruthless. So animal-like. She had already served in a war and was now trying to prevent another, yet she knew this would give her nightmares for years to come.

Myka did not try to answer. It was obvious what had happened and who was responsible for not only the bodies out in the hallway, but also those inside the cells. Luna was drenched in blood and various liquids she knew from experience came with the killing of so many so messily. She instead approached the small blonde, her hair more copper than anything, making sure to have her hands in front of her where Luna could see them. "Hey," She murmured, knowing too well that startling the girl was in no one's best interest. "We've come for you."

The girl simply blinked and what Myka saw in her eyes stabbed a knife through her heart. Those pools of majestic grey mist were now muddled and dull, clearly telling that whatever than once made them shine was gone. Luna did not move, did not acknowledged that the older witch was speaking, trying to get her attention. She did not care. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Luna." Myka murmured, seeing if the younger witch recognized her or even answered to her own name. When she did not, Myka knew there was only one thing she could do. She had seen too many in the state that Luna was in, she herself being one of them, and she knew that now that she had wreak revenge there was nothing else for her to focus he pain on. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not surprised Luna ignored her. With a slight wave of her hand and a silent incantation, Luna's slumped form fell forwards, paralyzed.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked, trying to focus on the blonde girl rather than the bodies around. She was glad she had not eaten in hours, otherwise the contents of her stomach would have joined the mess in the floor minutes ago.

Myka took out her wand and started sending cleaning spells to Luna. "We need her out of here before your people arrive."

The other witch nodded, they had at most minutes before they were discovered, Hermione and Luna having practically barrelled their way to the High Security Wing and they left quite a bit of destruction behind them. It would not take long for the Investigation teams to discover it and follow the not so subtle path to them. Yet she was confused as to how they were going to take the girl back to the Chamber, it had taken some effort on their part to bypass the Aurors already on site. "You didn't stun her." She observed. "Shouldn't you do that?" She really did not want to be around a person who had just slaughtered ten armed men and a dozen of defenceless prisoners, even when there were teams of her people out there. And well, a stunned person was easier to transport.

Myka shook her head. "In a moment." She commented as she kept cleaning the younger witch. "You sure did a number to your clothes. You'll need new robes and another mask." She said with a wan smile to the unmoving girl, trying to ease her as much as possible and knowing she was failing miserably.

Amelia just watched as the American witch gathered the now mostly clean girl in her arms, the spell she had cast on her making her whole body lax and easy to manoeuvre, though she still believed it was easier for them to have her stunned. Easier and safer. "How are we getting out of here with her?" She asked.

Myka simply smiled. "Come and take her hand." She held out her own hand to the Director, beckoning her to them.

"What?!" A just-a-tiny-bit freaked out witch asked her, her voice a pitch or two higher than normal.

The older brunette just rolled her eyes. "Come, take her hand." She deadpanned. "I'm gonna stun her to activate her Portkey so we can head back directly from here."

"Oh." The woman many considered the most ruthless witch to serve in the Ministry said lamely. She took a hesitant step towards the other two and gulped slightly.

Myka sighed exasperated. "She's out of it." She practically barked. "She's too far gone in her head to harm you, woman."

Amelia nodded. She understood that what had happened was not something the young witch could had controlled, going berserker after a loved one died was a case way too repeated in her line of work. The Unspeakables had more than once tried to pinpoint what actually made the witches and wizards lose their mind and control over their magic when in dire emotional turmoil, many had gone mad and in their madness most had done things to end in Azkaban. No matter in which state of mind the person was, committing murder in those cases was still as punishable as any other type of homicide.

She understood it. She really did. Yet a part of her was still uncertain about the girl and what she had done. Those cases that she had attended when a person killed out of grief had never been as brutal as this one, those persons mostly killing with an Avada Kedabra or a similar curse to just one of two other. To see the girl, a thirteen-years-old girl, no matter how old was she on her head, kill what amounted to probably twenty-five was just too much.

"Hurry up, woman." Myka snapped. "I need her near Maya."

Amelia nodded again and, gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she took Luna's limp hand just a second before Myka stunned her, activating the Portkey that would get them out of there, far, far away from the massacre the small blonde had created.

XxXxX

The painful hammering in her head was the first thing she noticed. The way too bright light behind her eyelids, the second. The third, the third were the voices that were gradually becoming clearer and clearer.

"… too long…"

"… she'll come around… just… a little more…"

"… should we wake her?… the Draught was not… for a reason…"

"She needs to be here when she… She needs to see her wake."

"Helena, love, I've never doubt you-"

"Yes you have."

Myka snorted. "Fine. What I mean is, are you sure it'll work out?"

Helena's voice was soft and it stirred something in her that made her want to be hugged. "We've done this before, Xena, we've come back before."

"Yes, but we've never been killed like this. How can we know it'll work?"

"_He's _told us. You know that, you were there."

"Yes… but-"

"No buts, Myka." Helena's voice was hard. "Now wake Luna, she needs to see her come back."

"Lu-Luna?" She croaked out as she fought to open her eyes. The voices were clear now and the light was not so bothersome, but she hurt all over. Her head was killing her and her chest was painfully protesting when she spoke. Yet, at the sound of her love's name she needed to know what was going on. "Luna?"

She felt a gentle caress on her cheek and she involuntarily leaned on it, soaking the comfort like a sponge. "Easy there, Little One." Helena said. "Luna's fine. Myka is going to get her now."

Hermione was eternally grateful when the lights were lowered, letting her open her eyes a crack. She fought with her pain and tried to sit up, just to have the older witch push her gently back down. She was too tired to fight it, so she instead tried to get answers. "Wha-?" She coughed. "What happened?"

Helena smiled down at her and she realized she was lying on the spare bed they had at their, Luna and hers, bedroom in the Slytherin Dungeons. Why was she back at Hogwarts? They had been in Azkaban… "You were hit with an Avada Kedabra."

Any pain left in her was suddenly forgotten as she sat up straight at that. "What?!"

Helena was instantly in motion, catching the girl as she swayed almost out of the bed. Sitting up that quickly had not been a smart move and as she tried not to vomit the little girl let the older brunette explain. "A bastard hit you with a Killing Curse on the back, Maya… Luna made sure he won't make that mistake again."

"How?" Hermione managed to ask through her nausea.

She did not need to see to know the older woman was smiling. "The gods favour you, Maya. _He _watches over you and makes sure your soul doesn't wander too far from your body."

The small Slytherin tried to make sense of what she was hearing, yet her mind was still muddled and the headache was not making things easier. She was going to continue asking questions when a voice she was all too happy to hear echoed in the room.

"Maya?" The whimper came to her seconds before a mass of sobbing relief tackled her back to the bed. "Oh, Maya!"

Hermione blinked back the pain as her arms automatically rounded the weeping girl to her chest. "I'm here, love, I'm here…"

"You- you died!" Luna wailed. "You we-were gone!"

"Shhh, Little Moon." Hermione cooed, trying to calm her girlfriend down. "I'm here, all is well. I'm here." She searched Helena's eyes, silently asking the question that was plaguing her.

_What the hell happened?!_

**A/N: Leave a review?**


	38. The Third Task

**A/N: So sorry guys, for getting this up so late in the month. I came to live to Los Angeles three months ago and I really thought I had finally found my little piece of heaven on Earth... well, long story short, this little heaven has turned Hell and as such I've been doing everything in my power to go back to Mexico.**

**I was not planning on updating anything until I was back to my home-city, but then, I keep getting alerts that people is favoring and following my story and I just feel awful... So, against my better judgment (because I haven't found the time to write, let alone proof read) I present you Chapter 38:**

**I own nothing other than my plot and that nagging feeling in the back of your heads that something's bad is going to happen soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – The Third Task**

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Hermione scoffed incredulously. "You are actually trying to tell me that I was practically dead for four days and that I came back just because?"

She was currently sitting in the Arthurian Room, resting on a clingy Luna's lap as Helena, Myka and the rest of what usually formed her Council hovered around. The rest all had already heard what the two witches were saying and it was now matter of getting their stubborn leader to believe.

Yes, Hermione had been dead for four days. Four stupid, long, agonizing days in which Luna had to be kept under a low dose of Living Death Draught to avoid any kind of accident and the rest of the Fight had to play the card that the pair had caught a mild case of Dementor Pox and were confined to bed until further notice.

Dumbledore was pleased with that, ecstatic even. The Third Task was scheduled to begin the morning of the twenty-fourth and that made it hard for Hermione to compete. So happy had been the Headmaster that it had been painfully easy to avoid getting Poppy involved. The Matron had been not happy, going so far as to demand entrance to the Dungeons, yet the Headmaster had calmly pointed out that the girls were being well taken care of and that was that.

"Yes." Myka said in total seriousness.

Hermione scoffed. "You lot are crazy." She shook her head, not minding that Luna's arms around her were making it difficult to breath. "I didn't die."

Myka frowned. The girl was proving to be rather annoying with her lack of faith. She liked her, she really did, but if she kept being so fucking stubborn she would be forced to take drastic measures. "You died, Shorty, and then you woke up." She deadpanned. "Get over it now."

"That's impossible." Hermione argued. "Coming back from the death is impossible."

Myka simply threw her hands to the air, finally at the end of her rope. "_You_ are impossible." She grumbled before crossing her arms over her chest and effectively retiring from the conversation.

The smaller brunette blinked at such a childish act. Myka was usually composed and she rarely showed any emotion to other than Helena and, during the time she had stayed with them back at South Dakota, Hermione. Unknowing to Myka, that act of frustration did more to convince her than everything she had been hearing for the last hour.

Helena, though, was seeing their interaction with a growing smile that formed fully to a grin the moment Myka gave up. Chuckling to her partner, she addressed Hermione. "It's also impossible to come back in time, no? And you did it."

Hermione blinked owlishly again at that. "_He_ made it possible."

Helena's smile widened so that she eerily resembled the Cheshire Cat. "And who do you think made it possible for you to resuscitate?"

The small brunette blushed a nice Weasley shadow at that. "Oh."

The Wandmaker simply chuckled again. "Oh, indeed."

"Wait." Neville said as Hermione tried to wrap her head around what she was just told. "Didn't you say it was the Coatl venom on her veins that made it possible for her to come back?"

"Wha-?"

Helena interrupted Hermione before she even got a word out. "Yes, I did. The venom played a part, but it was mostly _His_ intervention that made it possible."

The Slytherin Basilisk shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember we talked about why _He _sent you to steal Kukulkan's feathers?"

Hermione pondered the question. Yes, she remembered they had that talk not too long after they met. Helena had explained who she was and why was she interested in the little Champion, she had told her all about what being in _His_ debt and command meant and they had talked why she had been commissioned to get herself killed by the winged serpent god. "I needed to die at the hand of a god to have a chance of remembering." She told after a minute.

"And…?"

"… And the venom was a way for him to find me?"

"Exactly." Helena said triumphal.

That was met with absolute silence.

"So… tell me again what does the venom do?" Neville asked when it was clear the witch was not going to explain anything.

Myka looked at her too gleeful partner and shook her head. Sometimes she hated how Helena liked to ensnare people in her stories and this was one of those times. Sometimes people did not need to hear the whole tale, just the facts and Helena had a bad habit of doing just the opposite. So it was Myka's job to teach them what she had learnt over the years. "Each and one of our souls are unique. Our souls usually leave our bodies when we die just to latch onto another one so we are born again; the souls that end on Elysium or Tartarus are the souls of those that are already at the end of their journey, those that are no longer fit to keep coming back, which are too shattered latch into another body. The rest of the souls, though, are wandering in between worlds, searching for the body they'll enter next.

"Now, as each soul is unique it is possible to identify them. Even though there are so many of them, gods can do just that but sometimes it takes time to find them, time in which the soul could either go into another body or to Hades. That's why sometimes gods put markers on certain souls, to make them easier to find and to make them ever easier to manipulate as it pleased them.

"The Coatl venom," She pointed at Hermione. "Is as good marker as any. That kind of venom doesn't enter the blood and coagulates it, no, it enters the soul itself and detach it from the body… pretty much as the Killing Curse does, leaving the body intact and without blemish… yet the venom carries on with the soul. That's her marker. The amount of people that had ever died by Coatl poison, Coatl _God_ poison, can be counted in one hand."

Hermione did not know if it was wise to believe such farfetched story or not. Myka was not one to tell tales, that was Helena's specialty and to hear the American witch speak with that fluency and security make her want to believe, yet…

"And us?" Draco spoke for the first time. "What about us? How is that we didn't reborn in another body?"

Helena sighed. "The Blood War you fought against Voldemort weakened your souls too much. When you died they were too weak to jump into another body."

"How can a soul be weakened?" Neville asked.

Helena and Myka exchanged a wary look that Hermione easily caught. "What? What is it?"

"There are three ways to weaken the soul," Helena began hesitantly.

"The most common one is age. An old soul sooner or later weakens on its own." Myka continued. "Other is the cause of death. A traumatic death experience weakens the soul, the most traumatic, brutal it is, the most broken the soul is and the harder it is to reincarnate."

"The third way would be if the soul is compromised in some way… if the soul is fractured while living or if it's forced to move differently as it should while in between words. If one mixes the three, the soul can weaken enough in one lifetime so that no matter how strong the soul is, there's just not coming back."

"Compromise the soul?" Draco asked. "How do you compromise the soul?"

Hermione paled. She knew how one compromised the soul as she also knew the main reason those the room had been to Elysium before coming back. "Murder."

Draco startled at that. "What?"

Hermione gulped as she focused on Myka and Helena. She knew the reason why all of her friends ended in Elysium and not in another body, ready to live again. She knew the reason they had shattered their souls enough to lost all chance at reborn. "Murder fractures the soul. Murder is the way to compromise the soul."

Helena sighed as Myka nodded. "Yes." Helena said quietly. "Murder."

XxXxX

"Hey." The small, quiet voice was loud in the silence. "I thought you were asleep?"

Luna smiled weakly as she burrowed deeper in the duvet. "I couldn't."

Hermione echoed the sad smile as she made sure all the lights were off and climbed to the bed, immediately embracing her still shaken girlfriend. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into her soft corn hair. "I'm so sorry."

Luna's tears immediately started running. She buried her face on the brunette's chest, latching on her as if her life depended on it. "I-I should've wa-watched your b-b-back." She cried as she shook her head vehemently. "I'm- I'm the one who's sorry."

"Shh, Little Moon." Hermione closed her eyes briefly, a single tear running down her cheek. "I wasn't supposed to enter there, it's my fault. We planned for you to kill them as I guarded the door. I'm so sorry."

Luna shook her head more violently. "I don't care- I don't care wh-whose fault it was." She looked up, all the pain and sorrow she carried easily seen in her eyes. "You died!"

"I know." The smaller girl could not help but miss her old body, the one that was tall enough to curl around Luna's and protect her from evil. Right now she wanted to comfort Luna and her bloody body was too small to embrace her properly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The older witch sniffed as she pushed Hermione away slightly. She locked eyes with her as she steadied her voice and forced her tears to retreat. "I know you're angry. I know I hurt you and that I'll spend the rest of my lives making it up to you. I know you think I betrayed you and that I don't love you. But I do. I love you with all my heart and body and soul and- and I can't live without you. You won't ever forgive me, I know that…" She placed a single finger against Hermione's lips when it was clear the other girl was going to protest to that. "No, you know that's true. I hurt you too much for you to forgive me and that's fine. You hate me and I deserve to-"

"You don't deserve that." Hermione murmured against the finger. Gently, with the most care she could muster, she took hold of Luna's hand and interlaced their fingers, leaving her mouth free to speak her mind. "You're such a wonderful person, Little Moon, with such a big heart and infinite compassion. You're brilliant and brave. You don't deserve to be hated."

Luna squeezed the hand in hers. "But you do." She said in a small voice. "You hate me."

"No, I-"

"Don't lie, please." The blonde sobbed out, her temporary mask of composure finally cracking. "Please, d-don't lie to me."

Hermione sighed, pained. "I love you, Luna."

"Y-Yet you hate me."

The brunette closed her eyes again, yet she did not answer. Luna deserved better than a lie, better than what she was able to give at the moment. Luna was not wrong. Yet she was. She loved Luna with all her being, she would kill the entire Greek Pantheon and all the gods out there just to make sure she was safe. She loved her with everything that she was and she was ready to die for her, to kill for her, to torture for her, to do _anything_ for her.

She could never wish harm upon her, she could never push her away, she could never leave her behind. She could never _hate_ her. Yet, she did resent her… resent her enough that sometimes she felt something close to hatred.

And that was the root of all her problems.

She used to think that those that forgave a betrayal were either too good or too stupid but that their love for their partners was so strong that made them overlook whatever transgression, whatever infidelity or error they had made. Part of her admired those that forgave, while the other part gloated she would never be one of them, that she would never cheat and that Luna, her beloved Luna, would never stray.

How wrong she had been and how stupid she felt.

Hermione was honest with herself and others, she knew she had many defects and that she was not an easy person to satisfy… but she believed she was not that hard to love. Yes, she was stubborn and a little too bend on killing Voldemort, she sometimes lost sight of what was really important and she often forgot about everything other than whatever goal she had set upon herself. Yes, she was not above stealing someone's freewill to ensure they had a chance to win the War, she had no qualms to see people die nor she felt guilty when she was the one taking a life.

Yet she felt she was honest and true. She did not hide her motives nor her plans. Everyone knew where she stood and what she believed in and she was hardworking and loyal. She had no secrets and she was bare for anyone close to her to see her.

Then, why had Luna cheated?

"Why?" The brunette asked finally, opening her eyes. She was not surprised to see that the other girl was crying in earnest. "Why did you do it?"

"I was lonely, I-"

"No." Hermione cut her off, sitting on the bed and letting go of the blonde's hands. "You don't get to lie either." She ordered softly.

Luna nodded. It was fair. It would hurt like hell, but it was fair "I hated you." She confessed. "For a moment I hated you enough to bed him."

Hermione stilled at that. She knew that was the main reason why Luna had first slept with Harry, but it did not explain the other times. "And then?"

The blonde blinked, a couple of fat tears leaving her eyes. "I was hurting and I wanted you to hurt too… and he was a good enough diversion." She paused for a moment, knowing she had to tell her, but also knowing Hermione would flip. "He- He confessed to me, before we left Hogwarts. I knew he'd do it if I asked… that's why I cheated with him."

The smaller girl closed her eyes again. "Figures." She muttered. Luna was a lovely person, she had a true heart and morals that always sought for the better of others. She had been a little odd, yes, after her mother's death, but that had changed the more time Hermione spent with her. She was intelligent and beautiful, she could charm her way out of trouble by either talking or flirting. Hermione knew, she had always known, that Luna was more than she deserved and that sooner or later she would tire of the brunette enough to leave.

"I never loved him." Luna mumbled. "I've never loved any other than you."

Hermione snorted. "Yet you hate me." She threw Luna's own words back at her.

"No." Luna shook her head furiously. "I _hated_ you. For a moment." She smiled sadly. "That's how I know you hate me right now… even when you still love me."

The Slytherin Basilisk nodded at that, there was no point in lying anymore. "I do love you, with all my heart. But I'm hurt… I don't hate you, love, at least not enough to forget I love you."

Luna's tears started again. "But I did. I- I did hate you enough to for-forget how much I love you." She wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione gathered the distraught girl in her arms, unwilling to let her suffer and unwilling to show just how much that confession had hurt her. They were being honest with each other, though, and they were finally addressing what bothered them. That, at least, made this conversation worth it. "I know." She murmured into soft flaxen hair. "I'm sorry too."

"I-I love you."

"I know, Little Moon." The brunette breathed out. "I love you, too. No matter what, I love you. With all my heart."

And she knew that no matter how many lives she had to live before she was able to forgive her, in the end, Hermione loved Luna too much to live without her and she knew the same was true for her lovely blonde.

XxXxX

"I'm gonna puke."

The miserable whimper made her heart clench painfully. For the last several days, before she had taken a small four day vacation, the small brunette had been unable to stomach more than a couple of apples a day and the odd sip of water. It was no shock to her that the day of the Third Task had dawned and the girl was a mess, even though she was a lot calmer than she had been in a while.

"Do you want a potion for that?" Helena asked her quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think I can stomach it."

Helena sighed. "You need to eat something before the Task, if only to not pass out in the middle of it."

"I can't."

"Hermione…" The older witch shook her head, making herself not scold the girl. She knew the smaller brunette was nervous and she was feeling the pressure than in less than twelve hours Voldemort was going to be corporeal again. She knew the girl had been nervous for weeks and her body had taken the toll of it.

Over the last year Hermione had grown less than three inches and her body mass had not really changed, she was still petite but muscular, Neville's training regimen had done not much for her, although the rest of the Fight had never been as fit as now. When she met her first Helena was faced with a depressed little girl, but she had seen what was behind her sadness. She had been small, yes, but also vibrant girl whose rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes spoke of an intelligence and mischief not usually encountered in an eleven-years-old once she was no longer as sad.

But now, months after being cast out her family, months after discovering Luna had been unfaithful, months after being trust in the stupid Tournament, months after Harry gaining his Head of House, weeks after Voldemort's attacks, days after being killed… Hermione's body was almost broken and it showed in her sunken cheeks and hollow eyes, in her bony arms and her dull hair.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Helena asked her. They were the only ones in the Chamber of Secrets, it was still early in the day, early enough that the rest of the Fight were in classes, and Helena had volunteered to help Hermione prepare for the Task that was going to start at midnight.

"I don't really want to." Hermione answered honestly. She felt like dragon dung and she was in seventh heaven at the moment. She really did not want to get up and face her destiny. She was currently cuddled next to the older witch in one of the beds that made up for their infirmary. Fleur, Helena and her were going to do a power-bust ritual in a couple of hours, a ritual that would help the two Champions face the Task, but in the meantime, she was letting Helena comfort her the only way she really wanted right now.

It had been only a day since their talk and while wounds had been opened they were at least now healing somewhat properly. They both knew they resented the other but they also know they loved each other enough for them too still be together and forgive each other, even if it would take them years to do so. Luna was now sedated, more languid and tranquil than ever after the talk but even she was in no position, emotionally and physically, to comfort Hermione.

Hence why Helena was doing just that.

"Try to sleep." Helena murmured as she threaded her fingers through the girl's messy hair. "We have some hours before Fleur comes, rest a little."

Hermione sighed, focusing on the calming sensation. She readjusted her position, letting her head rest against Helena's chest and letting her relaxing breathing lull her to a more calming place.

She would give anything, everything, to have a simple life in which she was not the key to defeat Voldemort, in which she was the daughter, the biological daughter, of the woman next her, in which she and Luna were together and there was nothing that made their love as bittersweet as it was. But, she was not a normal girl with a normal life and she needed to resign to that. She was sent back, allowed to be back, so she could make a difference and she would be damned if she failed now.

She had sacrificed too much to let Voldemort win.

"Náni to paidí mou, náni." Helena's sweet, calming voice started filling the air, too quiet to actually disturb it but loud enough to be carried all over the room. "Pou den í̱thele neró, T' álogo mas to megálo. Ach! Kardoúla mou poiós xérei, ti na léei to potamáki sto livádi to chlo̱ró."

"What's that?" Hermione asked drowsily as her eyes closed.

She did not see it, but she was sure the other witch was smiling when she answered. "And old song my mother used to sing to me…" She kissed the top of the small girl's head, her caressing hand lowering to trace circles all around Hermione's back. "Now, sleep. Náni, to neró to máv̱ro, mes sta prásina chortária, pou psiló tragoúdi piánei.

"Náni ti̱n triantafylliá mou, pou ti̱ gi̱s dákryo potízei, t' álogó mas to kaló." The younger brunette sighed, listening carefully to what Helena was singing, not understanding what she was saying, but knowing that, just for a moment, she was far from harm. She was safe.

Sleep claimed her quickly and for the first time in a long time, no nightmares plagued her.

XxXxX

"Welcome all to the Third and Last Task of this Tournament." Ludo Bagman's voice rang all across the Quidditch Pitch. It was somewhat disappointing to know the Third Task was the same as the one from the original TriWizard Tournament, but Hermione could see, at least, a small blessing in that. "In just a short minute our Champions will enter the maze to face whatever obstacles they may come to pass! In the heart of it the Goblet of Fire awaits the winner of this Task!"

Hermione let his words wash through her, not really listening to what he was saying. The rest of the Champions had been given a small introduction to the Task a couple of days before, while Hermione was otherwise undisposed, and Fleur had told her that the maze looked pretty much the same she had run a life-time back. Apparently there was a catch with it, though, or so Bagman had hinted when he met the Champions to be informed of their final Task.

"To come to the Goblet our Champions will need to face several obstacles and traps along the way, all of them designed by a team of Wizards and Witches from all around the world. To excel at this Task our Champions will need to show us courage, intelligence, quick thinking and raw talent. Let us hope they make it out alive!"

The small brunette looked around. Sabrina was eyeing the maze's entering with a greenish face that switched between fear and determination, clearly portraying what Hermione herself was feeling. Fleur's hand was on her shoulder, the French witch standing behind her in a silent show of support, letting the Slytherin girl drink up her strength. And Harry, Harry was as far away as possible from her as he could, he was looking at her with not little worry and she wondered where was the hate that she had gotten used to see in his eyes.

Harry was looking at her like he used to once upon a time, a time when they were still innocent in so many ways and he had yet to face his destiny, a time when she and Luna were still in trying to figure out their relationship, a time when they attended Hogwarts together as two Gryffindors looking out for each other. He was worried, sad and he was dying to tell her something, something important, but what? And more importantly, why was he giving her that look right now? What happened with his hate?

"And so we will let the champions enter one by one, according to the points they have, to face their destiny!" Bagman's amplified voice rose in volume to be heard over the noise the spectators were creating, finally making Hermione pay attention to what was happening around her. "As such Miss Hermione Potter will enter the maze first, followed two minutes after by Mister Harry Potter and Miss Fleur Delacour, two minutes after that Miss Sabrina Spellman will join them. Mister Syaoran has five minutes to arrive before he forfeits the Task! Champions, please, come stand near the entrance!"

Hermione and the rest obeyed, standing near where the enormous hedges parted a couple of paces to create a makeshift archway into the maze. It was as dark as a wolf's mouth beyond it and Hermione had to consciously suppress a shiver of fear went an icy draft came out of it. There was something inside that was simply wrong.

"Wait for me?" Fleur's quiet voice murmured into her ear.

The small brunette nodded. Their plan called for her to enter and wait for her friend just a few feet into the maze. While they had already encountered Dementors, Boggarts, Al-Basties, Vampires and five-level monsters, they were not naïve enough to imagine the Third Task would not be filled with all kind of dangerous obstacles. "_Where's Li?_" She asked touching Fleur's hand.

Fleur shrugged, scanning the area around them and ignoring the Heads of School that were coming their way. Yamamoto Sensei was sombre and Miss Stephens could not quiet hide her fear. It was the lack of Dumbledore, though, that started alarms in both the witches' minds. "_Haven't seen him in a while. There's his Headmaster, though._"

Hermione saw as the elderly man shook his head sadly at Bagman's inquisitive brow and a sense of dread planted itself firmly in her stomach. She did not miss either the slight glare McGonagall and Lily Potter, no doubt dubbing for the Headmaster, sent her way.

"Syaoran-kun," Mahoutokoro's Head said sombrely when he and the rest of the adults were near the Champions. "Isu illu. He cannotu compeetu."

"What happened to him?" Minerva's concerned voice echoed in their little gathering.

"He'su illu." The man glared at her. "He cannotu standu, noru du magiku."

"Will he loose his magic?" Harry asked what was in all their minds.

"He can't wield magic, you say?" Bagman asked concerned.

"No."

The ex-Beater pursed his lips for a second, checking the watch on his wrist. "We can push the Task back some more minutes, I'll ask Barty what can we do." And with that he was off to the raised platform where the judges where seated.

Hermione kept her eyes on the Hogwarts' Muggle Teacher the whole time, there was something in her demeanour that was off and it had nothing to do with the glare she sent her. The witch had been too eager when she made her way towards the Champions and that eagerness had suddenly stopped when her eyes had landed on her. She was wearing an all-black robe, something she had never seen her wearing, and it was disturbing how she resembled Snape when she kept glaring at her.

"Harry, son." She said after a minute in which the other Heads fussed over their charges. "A word, if you'd please?"

The young Potter nodded and followed his mother out hearing range, so Hermione turned her attention to the rest of the gathered. Madame Maxime was trying unsuccessfully, as always, to give Fleur some advice while Miss Stephens was trying to help a suddenly wobbly Sabrina. The American witch's face was now totally green and Hermione had the common sense to look away just a second before the retching started.

Apparently whatever had caught Li had gotten its clutches on Sabrina too.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Miss Stephens' frantic cries stilled all movement and conversation around them. "No, Sabrina, no!"

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked as she rushed to the other blonde's side. Little known fact, Fleur had wanted to start Mediwitch training and knew a fair range of healing spells, but the war and life had simply prevented her from starting any formal training.

"It-It hurts." Sabrina whimpered as she doubled onto herself, panting exhausted after throwing up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bagman had returned after hearing the commotion.

"She's sick." Lily stated the obvious.

Bagman groaned, especially when he noticed that all sound in the stands had ceased. Who would had thought that seeing a Champion vomit and another not appearing made the masses nervous? "Please tell me you can still use your wand?" He practically begged.

Sabrina fought Miss Stephens for a moment so she could stand on her own. With a little effort she pointed her wand forward and muttered. "_Lumos._"

Nothing happened.

"It appears Miss Spellman is not able to compete either." Minerva said quietly.

Bagman groaned. "This is not good!" He lamented. Looking at the two affected Heads of Scholl he said regrettably. "If they can't do magic they can't compete." He said.

"What?!" Miss Stephens said aghast as she cradled the weak blonde witch to her. "She'll lose her magic for sure then!"

The ex-Beater shook his head. "No. The rules are clear on that. If a Champion can't use magic to complete any of the Tasks, for whatever reason, such as Dementor Pox or the like, it's considered that the Champion had participated in the Task, without winning any of points for it. It practically disqualify them, yes, but they don't get to lose their magic."

The moment he said those words Hermione tensed.

Dementor Pox.

The only magical illness that literally takes away the person's magic and weakens the body severely.

Dementor Pox.

The only magical illness that was had no cure other than rest.

Dementor Pox.

The magical illness that was so fickle it could sicken the person either months or hours after Dementor exposure.

Dementor Pox.

The magical illness that Severus had claimed had taken Luna and Hermione down for days.

Dementor Pox.

Panicked, Hermione shared a brief glance with Fleur and discovered that the older witch also thought something was wrong. Was someone vile enough to do something to the Champions?

"I-I can't compete?" Sabrina whimpered. "Why?"

Bagman looked at her with sad and understanding eyes, and for the first time showing true remorse. "If you got in there you'll die." He simply said.

The American Headmistress glared at the man, making him gulp, before her eyes found McGonagall. "This is all your fault!"

Yamamoto Sensei's glare, though, found another target. "Dementorus Poxu. You weru the firstu!" He yelled to Hermione.

"Wait." Harry said breathless. "Li has Dementor Pox?"

XxXxX

"What's happening?"

Sirius looked down to the boy that was sitting next to him. James had been called away to help with the Task's security and Lily had agreed to accompany Minerva who was taking Albus' place for the day. The Headmaster had been busy the last handful of days, ever since Azkaban was attacked, and he was currently overseeing the meetings that are trying to make sense of the situation.

"Apparently some of the Champions can't compete." He told Sony.

The young redhead looked up at his Uncle. Over the last several months he had not seen much of him, the Professor being away doing only Merlin knew what and it was nice to have him around again. Sure, he would have loved to watch the Task with both his parents, but he was content enough to just be sitting with Padfoot. "You can hear all that from here?" He asked amazed.

The Black Lord simply shrugged. "That's what it looks like."

Sony's eyes went back to the small group gathered at the front of the maze. "I just hope Harry and Hermione make it alive."

Sirius frowned. "Harry is going to win."

The younger wizard looked at his Uncle perplexed, the devotion and aggressiveness behind that statement making him confused. "Why would you say so?"

"He's better than the rest."

"Hermione's amazing, too." He pointed out.

The dog Animagus growled at that. "She's not. She's a vile snake that cheated her way into the Tournament and does nothing but create trouble."

Sony just stared at him. One thing was to try and knock sense into his brother and another one completely different was to try and do the same to his Uncle. He knew convincing him of Hermione's greatness would be a lost cause, so he simply stared.

"What's that look for?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Sony said quickly.

The older wizard snorted, unamused. "Come," He said after a minute. "This is going to take a longer than I thought. I want to show you something."

The redhead frowned, seeing that the Champions were gathered close but not moving. "And what if they start?"

Sirius stood and motioned to the younger boy. "Come on, I promise you won't miss a thing."

Still frowning and with a slight feeling of doom, Sony got up and followed his Uncle past the grades and past where all the spectators were gathered towards the Forbidden Forest.

Just what had his Uncle in mind?

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review? That'd made my day and help me think I'm not such as a failure that I'm feeling right now.**


	39. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – The Goblet of Fire**

"It was you!" Miss Stephens cried as her eyes, and all of the gathered, turned to the small brunette. "You got them sick!"

Hermione took a step back, shocked at how the normally easy-going Headmistress was now furious.

"She did nothing!" Fleur cried instantly as she went to stand behind her again, leaving the sick to be tended by her stupid Headmistress. Putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder she made it clear who she backed up. "She was sick, yes, but she was quarantined the whole time!"

"That's true!" Harry came to her defence, much to Fleur and Hermione's surprise. "She was in her room the whole time!"

"Lord Potter," Minerva tried to calm him down. "She was the only one sick before the event… surely that means something."

That was it. With that simple statement the three time-travellers knew who had been responsible for the other's sudden illness. The three knew Hermione had never been sick and the delight the Headmaster had portrayed when informed of the false sickness had now gained a new meaning. Dumbledore had really went too far this time.

"I visited her and I'm not sick." Harry said evenly. "Fleur houses with her and she's healthy. None of the other Slytherin are sick either. She didn't pass the bug to anyone."

"That's true." Fleur went along with Harry's lie. She was surprised he was trying to get Hermione out of trouble, yes, but he had more chances of being heard than either of the witches. "I'm healthy, just like him."

The Deputy Headmistress pursed her lips as Lily scowled, yet neither of them could say anything as Bagman suddenly spoke up. "We don't have time for this." He said. "If we don't start the Task in the next five minutes all the Champions will lose their magic. Miss Spellman and Mister Syaoran can't compete so the Task will be done with only Misses Potter and De la Court and Lord Potter."

"That's unfair!" Miss Stephens called out.

"Barty was clear on the rules," He countered. "They can't compete but they get to keep their magic. There's no other way around it." He contemplated the blonde witch in her arms. "Unless you want them all to be squibs in the not so distant future, the Task needs to start right now."

The School Heads all nodded after a second, although two of them sullenly. It was not fair for both Salem's and Mahoutokoro, but they were all wise and prudent enough to see reason. Keeping the kids' magic was the most important thing at the moment and any fallout could be dealt with later.

"Okay, then," Bagman nodded back. "Miss Potter? If you'd be so kind to enter the maze so we can start the Task?"

Hermione blinked at that. She had thought she was going to be yelled at more than what she had gotten, but she was not going to see a gifted Threshal in the mouth. Squaring her shoulders, holding her wand tightly in her hand, she walked briskly to the entrance and as soon as her body passed the first hedges a loud clang was heard.

The Final Task had officially begun.

XxXxX

"Calm down."

"Don't you dare to tell me to calm down, Neville Longbottom." Luna grumbled.

Neville sighed as Luna kept biting her thumb's nail and kept bouncing her right leg. The blonde was a mess of nerves and nothing that they had told her could keep her calm. She had attended classes for the first time in a week and the only reason they had forced her to do attend was to let Hermione have a little of down time.

They had to threaten to drug Luna again so she would leave Hermione alone for the day, time the small brunette needed to prepare herself and do the power-busting ritual that would ensure she did not drop exhausted after four days being dead. Ever since she was separated from her girlfriend the Snake Princess had been tense and irritable, horrible to be nearby, a fact that had not been helped when a massive fight started in the Slytherin Pit and almost made the blonde late for the Task.

The Tournament had taken its toll in Hogwarts and the Snakes had taken the hardest blow from all. The Royal Court, as Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Draco were known as, was no longer around to take care of all the things that happened within Slytherin and as Snape was as undisposed as the rest, it was not a surprise old tensions had reappeared.

The Seventh Years and those that had already graduated were a lost cause, yet Luna had managed, with Draco and Daphne's help, to curve their fellow Slytherins' way of thinking towards a more open-minded mentality. Sure, not all the bigotry came from Slytherin, but it always was Slytherin the most vocal about it and Luna had made sure many of those voices were quieted and most change. Neville had done his part within Hufflepuff, just as they all had done in their respective Houses, but it went without saying that the hardest House to change was Slytherin.

Not only did the Snakes had the stigma of being the bad guys, a stigma that was believed by those out and in the House, but they were mostly Death Eaters' children and as such they were hard to convince what they knew before going to Hogwarts was wrong. It helped that most kids had seen what serving the Dark Lord had done to his parents and that Draco Malfoy, the ultimate son of a Death Eater, was preaching against Voldemort; but it was just matter of time before someone said the wrong thing to the wrong guy.

The fight that almost cost Luna seeing the beginning of the Task had erupted thanks to a seemingly innocent comment made by one of the First Years. It had been almost a year since they had started school and Hermione had not been really seen since she was chosen for the Tournament so it was the passing comment one of the girls did that set fire to the House.

_"I think she's a Muggle-born." _

She had been adopted into the Potter family half a year before being casted out the same family. Her first public appearance had been on the day the Hogwarts' Express had gotten back at the end of last year, that day marked the day she was 'formally' introduced as a Potter to the masses. Where she came from, though, was not something ever mentioned and the mystery of her origins had been gossip material for several old witches.

Some said she was a pureblood girl orphaned suddenly and that she was merely adopted by some kind of formal agreement the Potter had had at the time. Hermione surely knew how to act the part of a proper Pureblood lady so that rumour had found many supporters.

Others said that she was a Half-Blood like the Boy-Who-Lived himself and that she was found in the Wizarding Orphanage and that she had somehow enchanted her way into the family and then, once she was named a Potter and at Hogwarts, she had let the enchantment die so she was casted out the family.

Nobody, though, thought it possible for her to be a Muggle-Born.

So, when Rachel Quinn, a Muggleborn, made that passing comment all hell broke loose. No Pureblooded Snake wanted to believe their Champion was a filthy Mudblood that surely had grown up surrounded by their crap and had learnt their barbaric ways.

In short five minutes the Slytherin Common Room was a battle zone in where a side was trying to defend Hermione's honour at being called a Muggleborn and the other side trying to argue that being a Muggleborn was not a bad thing. Spells were cast left and right, a small fort had been erected in between the staircases to the dormitories and the number of injured escalated quicker than Harry's flying.

It had taken Luna, Draco and Daphne nearly an hour to stop the squabble and half-fill Hogwarts' Infirmary. Detentions had been dished out like cookies and the question of _what_ was Hermione Potter had remained unanswered. Technically it did no matter that the House - and the entire British Magical population - knew she was a Muggleborn, but logically it was safer if the mystery of her blood was kept, if only to ensure she was not murdered in her sleep by some fanatical Snake.

As soon as the damned Tournament was over and Voldemort was dead the Royal Court would again start to try and make people see that blood purity did not exist and that it was just a tale spoken by madmen. Right now, though, there were bigger fishes to catch.

"He's right. Calm down." Helena's dulcet voice carried to them from behind.

Luna turned around to glare at the older woman sitting in the row above theirs. "Shut up." She growled, not cowed in the slightest at the brunette. She was nervous beyond reason and being told to be calm was not part of her plans.

"Luna…" Daphne's warning from below did nothing to prevent Luna's angry words to erupt her mouth.

"It's all your fault!" She exploded and it was only the timely cast privacy wards set by Neville and Draco that prevented their dirty laundry to be aired in front all the spectators. "She was fine before she met you! She was happy! She was calm!"

Myka visibly bristled at the tone the young blonde was using towards her soul mate. "Now you wait-"

"Love." Helena put a calming hand on the American witch's shoulder. "It's okay."

"But-"

"No." Helena's voice was firm as she regarded the fuming little Lovegood. "She's right. Maya was mostly fine before she met me… but I don't think it was meeting me the thing that made her so miserable."

Luna tensed at that, guilt and shame crashing into her with a typhoon's force. She was not stupid, she remembered vividly when Hermione had found out about her affair with Harry… a week before meeting Helena. The older witch was right, she had nothing to do with her love's misery.

"Luna."

The blonde girl refused to look up to the brunette, any irrational anger that she had felt now completely gone. Her sin was a secret and no one knew of it. Draco and Neville were sitting at either side of her, with Daphne, Astoria and Padma sitting right in front of her and no one of them knew why Helena's comment had deflated her. She could feel the glares they were sending Helena and her shame only grew. If only they knew the truth they would not be so quick to defend her.

"Luna." Helena's soft voice called to her again. "Darling, look at me."

Struggling more than she had in a long time, she raised her head, slowly and deliberately. She did not want to know what kind of judgement she was going to find, the only thing she knew was that Helena had always put Hermione's wellbeing before anything else and while Luna had not really talked to Helena about her infidelity, she really doubted the older witch did not have an opinion about it. She really did not want to see the hate and reproach in Helena's usually warm eyes.

The moment her grey orbs met Helena's brown, though, she finally understood why Hermione had gotten so close to her.

"Come here." Helena ordered gently, opening her arms wide to receive the girl.

Luna wasted no time in launching herself to her, no caring if she accidently hit anyone in the process. Helena gathered her in her lap, cuddling her not so differently as how she had comforted Hermione some hours ago. One hand went to her back, caressing her softly and the other to her hair, prompting her to hide the tears in her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible person."

Helena sighed. "She loves you," She murmured, only for Luna's ears. "She loves you so much and she'll forgive you in time."

"I'm so sorry." Luna whimpered. "It's all my fault."

"Shh, Little Moon," Helena cooed. "She loves you, she really does."

"But-"

"She loves you." The older witch softly kissed the top of her flaxen locks. "That's all that matters. She'll forgive you in time."

Draco, Daphne, Neville and the rest of the Fight that had sat with them looked on confused at how Luna was acting and at how Helena was comforting her in the middle of the Third Task. Blessed privacy wards that made all around them unaware of what was happening within their bubble of magic. They had never seen Luna lose it quiet like she was doing right now and definitely they had never seen her seek comfort from other than Hermione and occasionally Harry and they were not too sure what to make of it.

"It's starting." Myka said after a minute or so. "Tiny's going in."

A sudden clang was heard all around as Luna turned in Helena's lap to see the action. She was so comfortable and safe in the warmth the older woman gave that she decided to milk the feeling for as long as she could. She really could understand how it was that Hermione practically glued herself to the older brunette whenever possible.

"We have two hours, tops." Draco said quietly, hating the fact that pretty much like the Second Task they would not be able to see anything from the stands. Bagman would comment through the Task but they were not too sure how he would know the Champion's progress.

"Less if the maze is similar to the last one." Neville commented afterwards.

Draco nodded. "Spellman and Syaoran are out the competition, though, maybe they'll go faster now."

"Or maybe they'll have to face more things and take longer." Daphne countered, deciding to ignore what had just happened with Luna, imitating the boys. They did not have time to think about it, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Neville," Luna called from Helena's lap. "Go and start getting ready."

Neville nodded and stood up. All of them had attended the beginning of the Third Task only to not rouse any suspicion and now every couple of minutes someone would leave the stands and go to the Chamber to wait for Hermione's signal. As soon as they were called most would Portkey to where Hermione's magical signal indicated while a small team set to destroy the Horcruxes they had just moved down to the Chamber.

If everything went according to plan Voldemort would rise for the last time tonight.

XxXxX

"I'm sorry."

Hermione groaned internally. She had waited for Fleur as was planned just inside the maze and she was not surprised to see that the French witch had been followed by Harry. It had been a shock to see him standing up for her before the Heads of schools, yes, but even so she was still weary of him. He had made himself clear weeks ago and she really did not have the energy to deal with him.

"I'm so sorry." The Boy-Who-Lived was now on his knees, begging her to forgive him.

"Stand up." Fleur said sharply. "You are making us waste time."

Harry glared at the blonde witch for a second before his attention was reverted to Hermione. "This past weeks, I've been an ass, please forgive me."

Hermione looked down at the boy, unimpressed. "Fleur's right, we don't have time for this."

The wizard felt his jaw unhinge. Hermione had always accepted his apologies as soon as he uttered them. But, he had to concede, this time he had gone too far and she looked exhausted. Being dead for days would surely do that to anyone. "I'm at your disposal." He said, understanding that the middle of the Third Task was no place to beg. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

The young brunette sighed, she really did not want to spend any brainpower listening to his apologies nor his promises of help. If he wanted to be useful he might well be, but she would not hold her breath for him to listen to her. She was exhausted, ready to drop at any second and he was not helping. "Let's go." She said, turning to enter the maze properly. "I want this night to be over."

Harry watched as the witches left for a second without moving, confused and a little disappointed. Was Hermione really that mad at him?

"Are you coming?" The Slytherin asked him without looking back.

Harry grinned. He was still in the doghouse, but at least she was willing to let him tag along. Rushing to follow them, he set to face the maze that so far seemed to be as easy as cake.

XxXxX

"Did either of you start a tally?"

Hermione snorted at how winded Fleur sounded. They had so far encountered a fair share of monsters and traps but nothing that they had not been prepared for. They were achy, tired and definitely frustrated, but the hours spent had been certainly not as taxing as they had anticipated.

"I think that was the twelfth monster." Harry answered her, panting.

"Thirteenth." Hermione corrected him as she walked around the Minotaur that they had just put to sleep quiet permanently. "Left or right?" She asked as she eyed the intersection the half-bull, half-human had been guarding.

"Left." "Right."

Harry and Fleur looked at each other in annoyance after their voices overlaid. It felt like the old times when they constantly bickered back and forth even in the worsts situations and Hermione could not help but chuckle at that. Harry never really warmed up to Fleur and the blonde never stop seeing him as a little boy, always berating Hermione on how much she valued his insight.

"We've taken three lefts already," Fleur said patiently, as if trying to talk to a small kid. "Another one and we'll end up where we started."

Harry snorted. "This is a maze, Blondie," He said smartly. "No matter how many turns we make, we'll never end the same place."

Fleur visibly recoiled at that damned nickname she hated so much. "Well, then, Wonder Boy, please lead us to the Cup."

"Wonder Boy? Really? Couldn't you do better than that,-"

Hermione let their argument carry on without actually paying them any attention, if was not like they were going to say anything important any time soon, so she let them to unwind together. Instead, she looked left and right, seeing nothing remarkable either way. They had discovered early on that no matter how much they forced their eyes or how many vision spell they casted, they had no way of knowing what was on their path over a distance of ten steps. They were practically going through the maze blind but they had not being ambushed too badly so far.

"Hey, you two," She called back as she ventured to the right, Fleur was somewhat correct, too many turns the same way _could_ make them go around in circles, and she was ready to finish this Task. "Are you coming?"

No one answered her.

Hermione frowned, confused at the complete silence that answered her. Were not Harry and Fleur bickering behind her? Looking back, to where they had faced the Minotaur, she was surprised to see a wall of hedges and no sign of the opening she had just passed.

"Harry? Fleur? Can you hear me?!" She called as loud as her lungs let her only for the deafening silence to consume her words. Wherever the two were they could not hear her, or she them.

A sharp pain on her chest made her wince as darkness started surrounding her. A darkness so black that she could not see her nose, let alone the path she was to face after just a handful of seconds. She needed to find Fleur and Harry, she needed them to reach the Cup and then face Voldemort's rebirth. She could not face the man alone, no matter how brave she was, how powerful she had become since the last time she faced him, she needed someone to act at least as distraction, she needed someone with her. Maybe if she tried to go back the same way she came from she would be with them again?

Carefully, not really wanting to proof she was wrong, she started walking towards where she had just entered. She had taken just a handful of steps into the maze so when she took her twentieth step and she did not came face first into the hedges she knew she was not where she had thought she was.

"Shite." She cursed, panic gripping at her heart, her heart dizzying. She had thought this Task would not be easy, alright, but she had grown overconfident over the last hours and now she was alone and scared.

"Where- you?"

A faint voice echoed all around her, pretty much like the clangs that announced their entry to the maze, leaving her with no way of knowing where it came from.

"Hello?" She called back, against her better judgment.

"-are you-?"

Hermione grimaced, gripping the front of her robe, just above her heart, as the pain got worse. She was certain that whatever way she chose to walk she would meet nothing but darkness and she suspected that no kind of light would help her. The darkness was thick, unnatural, clinging to her frame and chilling her to the bones. She could try walking in circles, widening the circle little by little until she found something, but she knew that was not the better curse of action.

"Where are-?"

Or she could try and find the voice. The voice that sounded familiar but she could not place. The voice that sounded dead but alive. The voice that her brain said was a danger but her curiosity wanted to find. The voice that was so chilly and so heated at the same time. The voice that kept calling to her and demanded an answer.

"Who's there?!" She yelled into the air.

"Where are you-?"

Hermione frown deepened and decided to keep silent for the moment. She had been in the dark for a while now and she should have been able to see at least a little bit in front of her, however she saw nothing. Raising her wand she cast a _Lumos_, not surprised to see it only lighted a step or so before her.

"Where are you?" The voice called again.

The young brunette shuddered, this time the voice sounded nearer, clearer, and she dreaded to find out what it was responsible for it. With no other option she started walking to where she thought the centre of the maze was. She had no idea what was happening and there had been no way of any of them knowing what the Task was really about. This time around the organizers had been extremely quiet and the only thing they had been aware of was the maze per se.

They had seen Hagrid grow it as he had grown the roses for the Yule Ball but that was it. There had not been specialists coming and going as it had been with the Second Task, there had not been rumours of beasts or clues given. There had been nothing. Sure, they had faced traps and monsters, but that was too easy, way too easy for the Third Task of a Tournament that had been harder than the last one.

"Poppet?"

Hermione shuddered again at the hollow voice, the name making her skin crawl and her stomach whirl, the pain in her heart increased, making her double for a few moments. "Who's there? Who are you?!" She asked, her voice quivering. She did not want to even _think_ who might be calling her.

A heavy mist started pouring all around her the more she walked, limiting the scare visibility she had. She was so confused, so lost. There was nothing around her other than darkness and with every step she took she felt as if she was walking without moving. So far she had encountered nothing on her path, no hedges, no creatures, no pits on the floor, no fires, no traps… nothing. Just the voice.

"Here, poppet, here."

Hermione froze.

Three words. Three simple words that alone meant nothing. Three words that carried too much weight behind them. Three words that had hunted her sleep for years. Three words that she should not been able to hear again. Not in that tone. Not with that voice.

"I know you did something bad, poppet, come here, poppet, here."

The young witch found herself unable to move, unable to breathe. The voice enveloped her as ice cursed her veins and her vision tunnelled. Years of repressed memories slammed into her brain and she had to bite back the scream that tried to erupt from her chest. As she sank to her knees, the only thing she could hear, feel, was his voice, thick and slurred, deep and raspy, getting closer and closer.

"Where are you, poppet?"

Getting closer and closer.

XxXxX

"What's wrong with her?!"

Fleur sent the frantic boy a glare as she knelt besides the young brunette who was lying on the floor, one hand clutching over her heart and the other clawing at the dirt on the path. It had taken them just a couple of minutes to notice that Hermione had wandered off from their bickering and had collapsed not five feet away the Minotaur. They had not seen what took her down, but they had heard her whimpers as soon as they had started.

"Stop freaking out and come here!" The blonde snapped. "Help me see what's wrong with her!"

Harry was besides her in an instant, looking over Hermione's almost unmoving form. She was stiff and he could see how her muscles were strained as she whimpered. "What wrong with her?!" He asked again when small tears started leaking out the corner of her closed eyes.

The older with growled low, not too surprised at Harry's incompetence. The boy had never been good with tense situations and he was rubbish at thinking on his feet, but she would have liked for him to be a little more useful when Hermione was down. "I don't know!" She snapped again. "Why don't you help me here for once?!"

"What do I do?!"

Fleur forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down, throttling the Boy-Who-Lived would not be productive at all. "Undress her."

Harry's eyes widened as the blonde took out her wand and started chanting over Hermione's body. "What?" He squeaked out.

The witch glared at him for the nth time that night. "Take out her robes!" She ordered. "I need to see if she's hurt."

The wizard nodded as she resumed her chanting. Taking out her robes, that he could do, that was easy. Problem was, she was clutching her robe in such a way that it was highly difficult for him to disrobe her. "Um… a little help?" He asked meekly when trying to force the fist loose did not work.

"Oh, Merlin's balls!" Fleur cried out in frustration, Harry was as useless as Pettigrew. "Move!"

The raven haired boy scooted away just in time for the blonde to send a spell towards Hermione, missing him by inches and relaxing the girl's whole body. "Where did you learn that?" He asked in awe. "I've never seen something like that."

The blonde did not waste time answering, instantly removing Hermione's robe from her now lax body and revealing the cause of her sudden black out. "Oh, shite." She muttered the moment her eyes landed on the thick thorn impaled onto the brunette's chest.

Harry followed Fleur's gaze and frowned, confused. "What's that?" He asked as in a typical Gryffindor way went to reach for the purple thorn.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived recoiled at that, staring at the witch in mild panic. "W-Why?" He stammered.

The French witch actually looked at him in astonishment. "That's a Phobos' Thorn… didn't you learn _anything_ in Herbology?"

Harry simply blinked.

Fleur sighed, half frustrated and half saddened. "Look for an amber bush and set it on fire," She ordered him. "While I take the thorn out." She glared at him. "And for the love of Merlin, do not get too near to it!"

He got up, knowing he was better doing as she said. Now that Fleur was not panicking and obviously knew what was happening, he felt calmer and could actually concentrate in simple orders. Finding the bush was not hard, its bright colour contrasting loudly in the gloomy hedges just some paces away from them. It was small, and looked harmless enough, but he did as ordered and soon a small fire was consuming it and the hedges around it.

"The Phobos Thorn," Fleur explained once he was back to Hermione's side as she started pulling the thorn slowly with her wand. "Is a cursed plant, one of the nastier. Simply put, it shoots thorns to whoever walks too close to it, putting them in a state not too different to the Draught of Living Death, only, it makes the cursed dream their worst nightmares. It's poison can be lethal if the thorn is not taken out soon, but luckily it's effects end when it's out and leave not lasting damage… most of the time."

"She's been like that a couple of minutes," Harry said. "So nothing will happen to her, right?"

Fleur smiled tightly. "The effects vary from person to person. The more tormented the victim the worst the nightmare, so I have no clue how she'll react to it."

The boy nodded gloomily, the close encounter Hermione had had with the Al-Basty still fresh on his mind. "Do we ask them to pull her out?" He asked, raising his wand, ready to send sparks flying.

"No." Fleur said decisively, pulling out the rest of the thorn and casting it to the side. The bleeding wound on the brunette's chest starting to close instantly if slowly. "We need her to find Voldemort."

"But she's hurt." He pointed out, seeing how the wound was closing too slowly for his liking.

"I'm fine…" A small voice answered him.

"Take it easy." Fleur commanded when Hermione started to sit up. "Rest for a little bit."

"I'm fine." The Slytherin repeated, her voice hoarse, but letting herself being directed to the ground again.

"Rest." The blonde ordered.

"We need to find the Cup."

"And we'll do that, as soon as you stop shaking."

And it was true, her whole body was shaking as if a she was freezing, although she felt too warm and clammy. "I thought Basilisk hide was impenetrable." She said as she eyed the whole in her protective clothes.

"Apparently not." Harry chimed, receiving a glare from both females. "You alright, right?" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Hermione sat up and Fleur let her. The shaking was mostly gone and they did need to go find that Cup. "Let's go."

"You sure?" Harry asked, concern written all over his face.

The brunette stood, swaying a little in place, followed closely by Fleur. The nightmare was fresh on her mind and she felt nauseous and the only thing she wanted was to burrow beneath her blanket with Luna and forget the world. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

"Okay…" Harry said, unsure, but got up the same. "The Cup's that way." He pointed down the path to the right.

Both Hermione and Fleur looked at him.

"I saw it when I was searching for the yellow bush." He explained.

Fleur snorted. "Ha, I was right."

XxXxX

The Chamber's Apparition Point was filled to full capacity. All the members that would not be missed and were tasked to follow Hermione were waiting, Portkeys to the ready.

"They're taking too long." Ginny muttered.

"Give them time." Draco answered, hugging her to his side. "The maze looked easy enough, but we know that's not the case."

"I wish they would hurry." Neville sighed, leaning against the dark wall. The Sword of Gryffindor was resting next to him, its blade already infused with Basilisk venom, ready to kill Nagini.

Luna sighed back from her safe place in Helena's arms. "We all do."

XxXxX

"Ready?" Hermione asked them both as they let their hands hovered over the glowing Cup.

"Ready." Came the tandem response.

The brunette nodded, gripping her wand tightly. It was time to face their destiny. "On three. One, two…

… Three."

XxXxX

Traveling by Portkey was never a nice experience. The feeling of a hook pulling at one's navel, the world swirling around one's eyes and the lack of footing was always a sure way to empty one's stomach at landing.

Landing in a deserted place, a Portkey point or even the Quidditch World Cup was almost bearable. One knew what to expect and prepared accordingly. Landing on an almost barren graveyard would surely not be pleasant, especially if the threat of imminent danger was high. Disoriented for the travel neither of the three would be at their best, but it would have to suffice. They wanted to be back for breakfast, after all.

However, landing and hearing cheering and hooting was the most disconcerting thing the Time Travellers had ever experienced. Not even the spells Voldemort's lackeys should be firing at them would have surprised them more.

"And the three Champions are tied!" Bagman's loud voice was heard, echoing in their dizzy brains. "Unbelievable the three are tied!"

Hermione looked around, panicked and confused. The grades before the maze were full with ecstatic people, all of them shouting at the top of their lungs for them, congratulating them, going berserk. The judge's table, raised high, sported several confused faces, all of them wondering who would be declared winner. Ludo Bagman was still screeching and making his disbelief known. Miss Stephenson and Yamamoto Sensei were at the right, both looking murderously at them, Sabrina long gone.

It was Harry, though, who put all their thoughts into words.

"What the _fuck_?!"

**A/N: So sorry guys! I haven't update for so long and that's sorely because I'm trying to get my life back in track. **

**Sor those of you that don't know, I re-started writing a couple of years ago to cope with my mom's cancer. Now, this is the time of the year when she's having her checkups done and all kind of nasty tests done to her. So, pretty much all my time it's used to run around the city collecting signatures for her tests and getting her comfortable in her own skin, again.**

**I am writing, I am, just not as frequently nor as much as I'd like.**

**Bear with me, I'll have next chater posted sooner than the last, that I promise.**


	40. Author Note: It's JUNE!

Okay. It's June.

I have no words to thank all of you that had followed, favorited and reviewed during this long hiatus. I have no idea how you guys are so amazing. I'm humbled by you.

If you read my previous author notes, then you know it's been a rough and strange year for me. I tried living abroad but, because my safety was in compromised, I had to return to my homeland with my tail between my legs. Those were some very difficult months for me.

I've also been diagnosed with depression, so I took some time to deal with that and get some treatment.

My mom's cancer, the reason I started writing for this site in the first place, has been flaring up again, leaving us uncertain and anxious most of the time.

Also, I've decided to go back to school. I'm trying to enter my local's university's Journalism and Communication program, so I've also been using most of my time for that. I'll know if I made the cut until July, so wish me luck.

And, well, I guess I've been so preoccupied with life to write much. Even so, I promised this was going into hiatus until June, so this is me, updating for all of you.

Thanks again for the support and the favs and the follows and the reviews. Seeing the story still interest you makes my day. So, again, thank you.

~Charis-chan~


	41. The Beginning of their End

**I own nothing. **

**Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty – The Beginning of their End**

"What the hell?!" Luna's angered cry echoed all around, making people wince left and right.

"The plan didn't work," Hermione's voice answered quietly from her place sitting at the front of the room, her posture screaming defeat and her eyes more haunted and helpless that anyone had seen in years. "The plan didn't work."

Those that had managed to get away from the celebrations, and were certain would not be missed, were gathered again in the Chamber, their conjured chairs arranged in a semi-circle, facing the young brunette, all sombre and disappointed.

Their plan had failed.

The Cup had been a Portkey, yes, but one to the front of the judge's table. There had been no graveyards, no demented Pettigrew out for their bones, no crazed Voldemort, no Death Eaters, nothing. Nothing but the cheers and the smiling faces of the audience.

The signal to destroy the Horcruxes had not been sent, so they were still 'alive'.

The signal to Portkey out the Chamber had not been sent, no one had moved until a frantic message form Hermione had summoned them to the surface, making them confused and alarmed.

Harry, Hermione and Fleur had been declared tied in first place, much to the displeasure of several. Dolores Umbridge, Kelbo Russo, Ivan Volkov, Isabelle LaCroix and Himemiya Sato, the judges from England, America, Bulgaria, France and Japan respectively, had decreed that no matter Hermione was the one with the most points, having finished the maze at the same time the other two had tied her with them, it did not make her the _Winner_.

Dumbledore and Maxime were angry at this, both of them wanting their charges being the sole winners, but it was better than the alternative: having the little eleven-years-old orphan as the High Champion.

Sabrina and Syaoran were still in bed, leaving Yamamoto and Stephens fuming at their lack of participation. Both Heads had demanded for Hermione to be disqualified due her sickness spreading towards their Champions… not that she cared much, but the lack of evidence- no one had knew she had been sick other than Dumbledore and the Heads- had made the judges declare their accusations lacking, leaving her a Winner just the same.

The Final Task had come and gone, the prize had been given and split in three, and, finally, when the celebrations began, after almost half a day after they had entered the maze, the Fight was congregating in the Chamber, trying to understand what had happened that had made things go so wrong.

"What happened?" Neville lamented, frustrated.

"The plan didn't work," Hermione repeated, her voice barely carrying across the space, the haunted look never leaving her eyes.

"We know that!" Luna snapped, her tone harsh and loud.

The little brunette flinched visibly to all the present, Luna's voice too similar to that she had heard not too long ago with the curse of the Phobos Thorne. The nightmare she had endured was still fresh and too raw for her to be okay, even when she had claimed she was fine, that she could continue on.

She had played a part that night, she had been the strong, stubborn and quick-thinking leader that they all needed her to be. No matter she had been ready to drop dead just an hour into the Task, no matter the power-busting ritual she had done only served her for a little while, no matter she had been bruised more than once fighting monsters and fleeing traps, no matter the damned Thorn had made her revive the abuse at her father's hands.

It did no matter how awful she had felt nor how scared she had been, she had acted all through the night and she was at her rope's end.

Luna being harsh at her was the straw that broke the thestral's back.

The blonde witch looked guiltily as how Hermione curled onto herself, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face on them, slightly trembling but quiet, too quiet. "Maya…"

Draco cleared his throat loudly, drawing their attention away from Hermione. "We know it didn't work, true," he said, his voice carrying steady and firm. "But today's not the day to think on what went wrong," he checked his pocket watch, blinking at it in surprise. "It's early still. Let's take some ten hours and meet back at midnight here… I believe we'll be better rested and we'll think more clearly."

"Lord Malfoy's right," Amelia Bones put her two cents in, she was the only Auror that could got away, at least for a little while. Mad-Eye was keeping an eye to the celebrations above ground and the rest were at the DMLE offices, still waiting to see if they would be needed through the night. "Let's go rest and come back in ten hours… it'll give us time to sleep and to think what went wrong."

With a unanimous agreement, no one had sleep in over 24 hours after all, the Chamber was vacated quickly, only Helena, Myka, Luna and Hermione remained behind. In the silence that surged after the rest were gone, the three older witches could easily hear the soft sobs coming from their tiny leader.

"Maya…" Luna tried again, but did not dare going to her. She was not sure her presence would be welcome.

Hermione simply kept crying, her sniffles getting a little louder.

"Hermione…" Helena sighed out and went to her. Without any effort she lifted the girl and sat down, placing the brunette on her lap and letting her attach herself to her chest. "Love, what's the matter?"

"It- it-" Hermione sobbed out, "It didn't work!"

"Shhh, Little One, shhh," Helena cooed. "Everything'll be alright."

Luna watched helplessly as the older witch tried to calm down her girlfriend. She had felt useless lately, Hermione seeking Helena's comfort more than hers, but what was happening now really showed how unfit she was to take care of Hermione. Maybe it was because Hermione really needed a maternal figure or maybe it was because she was still angry at her, either way, Hermione was no longer as close to Luna as she once had been.

Do not get her wrong, Luna loved Hermione with all her might and she was certain the love was returned, but at this time, in this life, Hermione needed more a mother than a lover and that left Luna impotent to help her. With a resigned sigh she smiled at the sight of two brunettes cuddling while a third hovered around them, looking for ways to help, and simply left the room. She might not be able to help Hermione emotionally right now, but she could help by checking the Horcruxes were not acting up and by drawing up what to do next. Taking some of the burden from Hermione could help, even if a little.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hermione cried while Myka looked frowning as Luna disappeared into the Chamber's bowels. "I-I mes-messed up!"

"No, Little One," Helena gently chided as she combed her fingers through dark ringlets. "You did what you thought was best, you did what all of us thought was best. You prepared for the final strike that we all thought was going to be the graveyard. You collected the pieces of his soul. You trained, you learnt how to fight, all to face him and be able to survive. Yes, he didn't rise today, but he will, we all know that, and when he does you'll be ready. We'll all be ready, thanks to you."

The small girl in her lap had no answer to that, she simply let the sobs rock her body and the wailings to start. It had been a long time since she last had had a crying spell so strong, so consuming. She could feel how the shaking was taking control of her and how the oxygen was starting to become non-existent. Part of her brain remembered vaguely that this had last happened when she first had gone living with the Potters, the rest of it, though, was simply too far gone to think rationally and remember to calm down and breathe, let alone remember how she had managed to shut her body's proneness to cry for almost a year.

"S-sorry," She stammered out, whizzing, hiccupping and sobbing, all at once. "So-sorry!"

"Winky," Helena called out, knowing full well how a panic attack looked like after seeing them for many lives.

With an almost silent pop a disheveled little elf came before her. "Miss Lena called?" She asked in a breathless rush.

The woman simply rose an eyebrow to her, not commenting in how frantic she looked. "A Calming Draught for Hermione, please," she requested.

Winky then took the time to see her distressed Mistress, blinking in astonishment. When had been the last time she had seen her like that?

"Winky!" Myka snapped as the elf simply stood there, unmoving, as Hermione started to visibly struggle for breath. "The potion!"

The small elf popped away for a second before reappearing before them, instantly vanishing half the bottle into Hermione's stomach without being told. "Winky is being sorry," she said sadly. "For taking so long."

Helena smiled gently to her. "It's okay Winky, Hermione's already starting to calm down," she said just before the elf popped away to keep doing whatever she had been doing. The elf knew her Mistress was in good, capable hands and she was needed elsewhere at the moment. Besides, she knew the Draught would work wonders on her, just like it always did.

And so was true. The girl was no longer suffocating and her shaking was not as severe, her limbs all limp thanks to the powerful Draught. However, she was still crying harder than she had in almost a year. "I'm sorry," She whimpered, her voice slurring tiredly.

"Shh, Little One. There's nothing to be sorry about," Myka said softly, placing a calming hand on the girl's back. "You did great tonight, you've been doing great for years."

Hermione looked up at the solemn American witch, sniffling. "Really?"

Myka's felt a stab at her chest at the pitiful and hopeful tone she used. This little thing, this fragile, precious, girl, did not deserve the hand life had dealt her. "Really," she said with as much conviction she could muster, cupping her face to make sure she was looking her sincere eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

The young Slytherin smiled wobbly at that. It had been ages, _a life time,_ since someone had said that to her. That those words had come from one of the women she so desperately had wanted to make proud made her heart soar. She had failed miserably yet Myka was telling her the truth, she could see it in her eyes.

"_We_ are so proud of you, Little One," Helena corrected her partner.

Myka smiled, never taking her eyes from Hermione. "Yes, _we_ are."

The little witch sniffled and burrowed into Helena's chest, one of the only places she felt safe, glad that the Calming Draught, coupled with the kind words she was hearing, was making her feel better. "Thank you," She mumbled into the soft cotton of Helena's blouse.

Said witch's smile could be heard in her voice. "Thank _you,_ Little One, for letting us take care of you." She dropped a gentle kiss onto her head, frowning slightly at the yuckness she felt there. Of course Hermione was dirty and gross after hours in a maze where she had encountered several monsters and traps, part of her was even covered in blood that she was not entirely sure was not hers. So frantic and desperate they had all been to discuss what had happened that all of them forgot to check on their Champion.

She remembered Fleur taking a Pepper Up before being dragged away into the Beauxbatons' celebration by the forest while Harry was swept into the huge party going on in the front gardens by his Father. They both had looked tired and exasperated, but they had not been as pale and miserable as the little thing sitting on her lap. A little thing that was now on the verge of passing out.

"Hey, Little One," Helena gently shook her. "Don't fall asleep on me. We need to clean you up and get some food into you before you can rest."

"No," Hermione muttered, clutching Helena's blouse with a dirt-smeared hand. She wanted to sleep and it would not be the first time she did so while being covered in ick from head to toes and on an empty stomach. She just wanted to sleep, dammit!

Helena chuckled as she rose from the seat, easily accommodating the girl onto her hip as she had come to do on several occasions now. "Come on, Maya, there's a bathtub with your name on it."

"Noooooo," Hermione whined out miserably, but just the same she let herself being carried away. Right now she did not need to make decisions and she was going to enjoy being taken care of. She was so going to sleep on-transit to the tub, though.

"You coming?" Helena asked her partner when it was obvious she was not following the other two brunettes out the Chamber.

Myka shook her head. She wanted to be with her lover and the girl they both had come to love as their own, but she was needed in another part of the Castle. "Take care of her, love, I'll see you in a bit."

Helena just nodded. She had gotten used to her girlfriend's random errands over the lives and she no longer felt abandoned or belittle by them. If Myka died in one of those errands then she was paying as soon as she met her again in their next time life. She was patient, she could easily wait for that, and payback was a dish better served cold. "Don't get killed," she recommended, leaving to bath the snoring pile of dirtiness on her arms.

Myka smiled at them, remembering all the times Helena and her had taken care of a little one, yet she was true to herself and admitted that few ever came as close to their hearts as Hermione had done. There was something in her that reminded her so strongly of the Gabrielle she first met and that had been what first endeared her to the tiny Basilisk and, as time had passed, she had come to know her and become even more endeared to her.

She liked her, a lot, she might even say she loved her, and she was hurting and if Myka could do anything to stop that pain, she was going to do so.

So, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she marched down the opposite way Helena and Hermione had gone, into one of the many Chamber's tunnels.

XxXxX

"Did you find him?"

Dean, Ron, Kim, Maeve and Lee shook their heads.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said, unconcern lacing his words. "He's probably down the lake or something."

Kim scowled. "Maybe he's with that stupid Slytherin."

Harry sighed. He did not need to ask what Slytherin the little Longbottom was referring to. Kim had disliked Hermione since she was sorted and that dislike had turned into hatred when Sony broke his engagement with her some weeks ago. She thought Hermione was out for Sony's bones, even when the whole Castle knew Hermione and Luna were an item. Kim was the typical Gryffindor, though, all bravery and no brains.

"No, he's not," The Boy-Who-Lived said. "I've known."

"I still say he's somewhere in the party," Ron threw a thumb over his shoulder where they could faintly hear said party going on. Masses of people were down the lake and all across the grounds celebrating the ramifications of such a 'brilliant international cooperation' that had happened with the three winners.

Beauxbatons had taken Fleur away for some hours of private celebration but they had now joined the main party, where even the saddened students of Salems' and Mahoutokoro were having a good time. There was butterbeer being passed around and bonfires were scattered here and there. The elves had done a great job to ensure everybody had snacks and full glasses. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

The problem was, there was no trace of Sony anywhere.

His mother had been sitting with the Weasleys and Remus while his father had been still patrolling the maze during the Task. Sony was meant to be with the Kim and Maeve, but as things were still raw between them, he had opted out to sit on his own.

No one had seen him and it angered Harry beyond reason that he was the only one bothered by that fact.

Lily and James, pretty much like Ron, believed Sony was somewhere and that he was simply having fun on his own. Harry, on the other hand, had a sinking feeling that something was utterly wrong. He had roped his friends into finding Sony, even Dobby and a handful of other elves were searching for him, but no one had seen him.

"Comm'on, Harry," Maeve whined. "Let's go have some fun!"

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Kim by the hand and dragged her towards the lake, Dean and Lee following behind. Ron, however, stayed with Harry, sensing his worry. "Come, mate. He's somewhere getting pissed, or something," he said, placing a rough hand on his shoulder. "He's fine."

Harry sighed, not convinced. "Something's wrong."

Ron snorted, yet he was unable to say anything as a dual pop was heard and two little elves stood before them.

"Dobby is being sorry, Master Harry, sir," the older of the elves began, "we is not finding Master Sony."

"What?" Harry asked, starting to panic. "Spocky?" He asked the other elf.

Sony's Personal Elf, Spocky, shook his head sadly. "We is sorry, Master Harry, sir."

"Where did you search?" The young Potter asked, grasping for straws. "The grounds? Maybe he's in the Castle."

The elves shared a brief look before directing their gaze to their Master. "Sorry, Master Harry, sir," Dobby said. "Master Sony is not in the Castle… Winky, Refas, Turnip and Shaul helped Dobby and Spocky to look for Master Sony. Master Sony is not being finded."

"Nowhere?"

"No, Master."

Harry whirled to Ron, who had stepped aside to let the elves have a word with their Master, as was the custom. "Find Mother and Father," He ordered. "Tell them Sony's not in the Castle."

Ron blinked at that, not having being aware of what the elves had said. "Are you sure?"

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded. "Tell them their Head of House demand them to be at the Entrance Hall in half an hour," He said as he sprinted over to the Main Entrance.

"Where ya going?!" Ron yelled after him.

"I'm calling backup!"

The redhead blinked at that, not fully understanding what had happened there. Why was Harry was going to the Castle when all the people was down at the Lake partying? Would not be better to ask the Aurors still mingling around to help?

Shaking his head, he simply turned around and went to do as asked. With little luck he would do something important that night and he would be able to help play hero for Sony Potter.

XxXxX

"Hey, are you okay?"

Luna whirled around, quickly rubbing at her eyes. "Miss Bering," she acknowledged the older witch.

"Now, now, Luna, you should know by now to call me Myka," Myka tutted. "Now, you okay?"

The blonde smiled tightly. "I'm fine, Miss-Myka," she corrected herself quickly at the raised eyebrow that was sent her way.

"Bullshit," Myka said easily as she came forward, next to one of the tubs that were in the room, examining it. The pale yellow goo in them making her slightly sick. That there were pieces of a madman in there just made it worse. "You're not fine."

"If you know, then why did you ask?" Luna snapped.

The older witch regarded her with a hard glare and the blonde remembered how upset she had been when she was rude with Helena at the beginning of the Task. Myka was often quiet and reserved, mocking and sarcastic and only really opened to Helena and, sometimes, Hermione, yet when she was angered she was transformed into something else. Luna feared for her life a moment, before remembering she had faced down monsters and demons alike and was still standing. "Drop the attitude, girl."

Luna decided to ignore her then, simply turning again to the tube that was containing Ravenclaw's Diadem and checking for any abnormalities. The glass was still as smooth as the day they first transfigured it, and the goo had been recently changed, so it was as bright as it should be. The Diadem itself was tranquil, not voices were in her head and it did not pulsate like it normally did when there was no goo around. The solemn Sword of Gryffindor was still prompted against the wall where Neville had left it as soon as it was clear it would not be needed. All was well there.

"Luna," Myka called to her after a minute of silent contemplation, "tell me what's wrong."

The blonde simply kept checking the Horcruxes, the Diary, Diadem and Locket were fine, but the Cup and Ring were gravitating towards one another, meaning either that their tubes were too close or that their goo needed replacing, which was the most logical response. "Help me with these?" she asked the brunette. She might not talk to Myka but she needed a second pair of hands if she wanted to avoid cursing herself with the Horcruxes.

Myka startled at the question, not thinking she would even get a peep out the girl. "Um, sure?"

Luna nodded and turned again, gripping her wand tightly. "Come here and help me lift this." The brunette nodded and went to her, doing as asked and grabbing the edge of the tube with both hands. "Just…" Luna cautioned, "…it smells real bad."

And so it did. The moment Myka lifted the cover she had to fight her gag reflex as a mix of putrid eggs and smelly feet reached her nose. Luna was then quick to encase the Ring into an air tight bubble and levitate it out the tube. A quick disappearing spell and five gallons of fresh goo later, Myka was allowed to put the cover down, cutting the smell off but leaving her with the same nausea.

"That, was awful."

Luna chuckled. "Yeah, they smell pretty bad… But at least we can have more than one in the same room without accidents. Ready to do the Cup?"

Myka's nose scrunched at that but in less than ten minutes they had done the same with the Cup and now the two Horcruxes were safely nested into their tubs, dormant and waiting to be killed.

"So… ready to talk?"

Any feel of peace changing the goo had given her was gone the moment the older witch spoke again. "No," she responded clipped.

"Luna," Myka sighed. "You need it out your chest. Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell."

The blonde glared at her. "There's nothing wrong."

Myka shook her head. She was used to deal with stubborn people, her soul mate was as stubborn as they came, but even so she had a really short amount of patience when it came to others that were not said soul mate. "Kid," she said plainly, "you fought a damn war, you died in that damn war. Your significant other made a deal to have you back, to turn time. You woke up one day, pretty sure confused out of your mind, trying to merge two lives into one body. Coping with two set of memories, feelings, thoughts… that's pretty hard. On top of that, you have to come here, a school where three quarters of the students don't like you, where the Headmaster is just looking out for his own interest, where almost no adult looks after you, where death is imminent if you piss off the wrong people."

Luna blinked back tears at that.

"And," the older woman continued, "to top it all, you have to organize a bunch of equally traumatized people into the same damn war you've already fought! You have to face a remorseless bastard that won't doubt in killing you at once and that have already hurt you so much. Look what happened with Hermione, she froze the moment she saw Bellatrix, you lost it when she was killed and, don't even try to lie to me, I was the one bringing you back, you really were lost to us until she came back.

"Luna, you're an incredible person, strong, intelligent, badass and you aren't afraid of getting your hands dirty. You've got the balls to face down death and live to tell the tale… but you are just a kid." At this Myka gently placed a hand on Luna's shaking shoulders. "Yeah, you're probably into your late twenties, mentally, but you are young, too young to face this on your own. Hell, even if you were physically thirty, you are still way too young to cope on your own… I'm nearly 450 years old, combining all my lives, and still feel way too young."

Luna snorted, still fighting back her tears, but unable to control the tremors that ran across her body. "So, I need to be like, what, immortal to be able to cope with it?"

The brunette smiled sadly as she crunched down, to be just below eye level with the girl. "Something like that, though I know gods that can't cope either… but you can always do as we all do."

"What?" The girl did not mean that simple word to come out so small, so needy. It just did.

"Let others help. Let me help you bear your pain."

Luna's resolve crumbled at that. Without hesitation she let herself collapse against the taller witch, sobs racking her body as she gave up in keeping every little emotion in. Pain, shame, fear, regret, sadness, anger, hatred, impotence. Everything she had bottle up came up in a torrent of fat, never ending, tears.

Myka gathered the girl into her arms, supporting her weight easily against herself, cradling her onto her bosom and letting her rest sideway over her lap. Yes, she was quiet annoyed at how the girl had snapped at Helena, she was mad at her in Hermione's behalf, but no one deserved to suffer like she was. This girls, both Luna and Hermione, were broken in a way she had not seen in centuries. They were broken in the same way she had been after years of spilling innocent blood, of raiding and killing, of sinning in a way no human should have a right to.

But they were not alone.

Luna and Hermione had cried severely over the last months, she had no doubt of that, but a little weeping did nothing against the festered wounds they were carrying. Both girls needed to bleed those wounds, let the sickness out and then start healing them.

"I'm here, Little Moon," she breathed out as she started rubbing gentle circles all along her back. "I'm here with you."

"I-I messed up!"

"There, there, kiddo, let it all out."

Luna simply sobbed on, too caught up in her emotions to say anything else.

And Myka simply hugged her. She would talk to the blonde later, once she was done with this last bust of crying, once she was open to hear and share.

Once she was raw and ready to be healed.

XxXxX

"_God Dammit_!"

The typical Muggle cursing left his lips in an angered hiss. Portraits left and right glared at him and his loudness, yet none of them told him anything. Those portraits had been silenced and confined to their frames since the beginning of times. Those portraits were many of those that were enchanted by Salazar Slytherin all around the School so that there could be 'blank' spots were no Headmaster could have eyes on. These spots were scattered all around the Castle, making little bubbles of privacy that allowed many to meet without anyone being the wiser.

And many of those spots were just at a Chamber's entrance.

Hence why Harry could curse to his heart content without being reprimanded by any annoying portrait. _If _the portraits could understand him.

"_Open, dammit_!" He yelled again in Parseltongue yet the door did not open.

He was standing in front of it, just like the many other times he had been. In front door in a secluded corridor just down the Entrance Hall, hidden by a thin tapestry and protected by a false wall. A door that led to one of the main tunnels of the Chamber, where he would need too just walk a couple of minutes to be in the Arthurian Room. A door that opened no matter what time or day it was. A door that opened with either a touching of the Star of Bethlehem or by asking in Parseltongue.

Or at least it _should_ open when spoken to in Parseltongue.

"_Open!_" He commanded yet again to no result.

"Harry?" A voice called to him from behind.

Whirling around, wand raised, he faced a person he had been avoiding for weeks now. Sure, they shared many classes, they shared a Common Room and more often than not sat together at the Library and Study Hall, but he had been actively avoiding her daily.

"Harry? What do you want?" Padma chose to ignore the wand aimed at her chest in order to drink in the sight of the boy she had never thought of liking as a partner. His face was gaunt and pale, totally different to his usual tan and his eyes were wide and wild. He looked scared to death and at the same time ready to take on Voldemort if needed at the moment.

The boy lowered his wand at once. For all that he was on edged he was still sane enough to remember Padma was not a threat. "Why can't I go in?" He asked, barely struggling to switch back to English.

Padma's eyebrow shut upwards. "The door only allows those with the mark."

Harry scowled. "It opened for me before."

"Yeah, before."

The Boy-Who-Lived simply glared. "I need to see Hermione," he stated.

The tanned girl shook her head slightly. "That can't be done. She was really upset after the Task and she was really tired before that. She must be sleeping right now."

"I need to see her."

"And I tell you that's not possible. Whatever you need will wait until tomorrow," she said easily as she turned around to leave the corridor. The only reason she had come close was that she had heard the hissing on her way to the kitchens and she wanted to make sure that there was nothing fishy going on.

"Padma!" Harry cried out frustrated. "I need in the Chamber! I need to see Hermione!"

The girl did not bother to stop walking down the corridor. "She's in bed already, Harry. She's no longer in there."

"I need her!"

"She's been working in overtime and she deserves her rest. Let. Her. Be."

"Sony's gone!"

Padma stopped at that, her foot hovering in the air in mid-step. "What?" She asked as she finally looked at him over her shoulder.

Harry's face scrunched up in fear and a little pain. "Nobody's seen him for hours. He's not in the Castle or the party!"

"And you've really looked?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes!" He felt his knees go weak and Padma was instantly at his side, guiding him to the floor. "He's nowhere!"

"Okay, okay," she tried to console him. She had never seen him like this, nor in this lifetime nor the previous one.

"Dobby can't find him!" Harry almost wailed. He had never felt such fear in all his years. There was something in knowing what it was not to have any family and then have your brother suddenly disappear that made him raw. The panic he was feeling might be irrational, but it was real. He was afraid to the core that something happened to his baby brother.

Especially on the day Voldemort was supposed to come back.

"Shhh." The witch threaded her nimble fingers through his thick hair. "We'll find him."

"What if-" Harry did not want to say it out loud. Saying it out loud would make it possible, would invoke it. And he would never forgive himself if something did happen.

"We'll find him," Padma repeated, getting to her feet. "Com'mon, let's sound the alarm, surely most of us are still awake."

"Okay," Harry replied meekly as he went to follow the girl. He knew he was not welcome down the Chamber and he was not even mad about it. He had fucked up with Hermione and she had done as any sane person would, ensuring their secrets were protected and, unless he was willing to give memories of him in the Chamber, of him using Parseltongue to enter the chamber, he had nothing on them and proving they were crazy murderers was futile.

He stopped short at that thought. They have all killed, yes, but they were not crazy murderers.

The attacks on Muggle Britain had reduced dramatically after the Azkaban fiasco. While before then attacks twice a day were not uncommon, after they had failed only one attack had occurred near London and it had been dealt with swiftly and quickly, Amelia's Aurors killing and maiming the Death Eaters in minutes. The Fight had not even showed up then, still too preoccupied with Hermione's temporal death.

But Hermione was back now, and even if he hated to admit it, she was the only one that had managed to decimate Voldemort's forces enough so that he was again on standby. She killed, all of the Fight killed, and he hated it, but it worked. He despised it, but it got the job done.

"Will she forgive me?"

Padma did not need to ask who he was referring to, even though she was sure the question had not been meant to be heard. "She has too much on her plate."

"But… will she?"

The girl closed her eyes, tired and helpless. "I don't know."

Before their talk could come to more, or they could even step away from the Entrance Hall, a voice called to them.

"Hey guys!" Both turned around to come face to face to a smiling Ron Weasley, a butterbeer in one hand and a slice of shepherd's pie in the other. His cheeks were rosy and his feet unstable. "Why are-aren't you at the party?"

Harry frowned at that. "Ron, I told you to fetch my parents."

The redheaded echoed his frown. "Why would you need your parents? We are celebrating you won!" He exclaimed, sure that any parental figure would hinder their alcohol intake.

"Sony's missing," the raven haired boy reminded him confused. Ron was forgetful when drunk, but he had never been this forgetful.

The other Gryffindor looked at Padma, then at Harry, and then again at Padma, before his eyes settled on the Boy-Who-Lived. His frown disappeared only to be replaced with a red face full of bewilderment and amusement. His statement, though, made all colour drain from the other two's faces. "Sony's been down at the party the whole night, Harry, you just spoke to him."

XxXxX

**A/N: :P**


End file.
